When Summer Ends
by vallerc
Summary: Durante las vacaciones de verano, Candy White y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Terry Grandchester. El último curso de Candy se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto.Terry también está allí, pero no es uno de sus compañero...
1. Chapter 1

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

When summer ends

Candy White nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas o van más allá de los límites... pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Terry Grandchester. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez más con cada día que pasa, pero como todos los veranos, tiene que terminar en algún momento.

El último curso de Candy se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto.

Terry también está allí, pero no es uno de sus compañeros...

Una historia de amor prohibido, corazones rotos, amistad y rivalidad.

Capítulo 1

Mi visión estaba un poco borrosa mientras seguía bailando. Mi cabeza estaba sólo un poquito confusa por el alcohol. Mis piernas se sentían como de goma, como si yo no estuviera en completo control de mí misma.

—¿Bebemos algo más? —mi mejor amiga Paty me gritó sobre la música.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No puedo beber más, me pondré enferma —respondí levantando la nariz.

—Sólo has tomado cuatro cocteles —bromeó, riéndose histéricamente de mí. Ella siempre había pensado que yo era un poco patética porque no aguantaba el alcohol.

—Puedes tomar uno más. Yo iré al bar contigo —le grité como respuesta, tomándola de la mano para no separarnos en el abarrotado club. Mis otras dos amigas no querían beber, así que las dejamos bailando.

Paty me condujo al bar, por lo que quedé tras ella mientras esperaba que el barman la notara. Después de alrededor de cinco minutos aún no le habían servido. Ella se volteó a mí con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Necesito ir al baño desesperadamente, ¿puedes tomar mi lugar? El chico ni siquiera ha mirado hacia este lugar aún —dijo ella, señalando al barman quien estaba sirviendo en el otro extremo del bar con su espalda hacia nosotras. El lugar estaba atestado y aún así, él estaba confiado, debería haber estado un poco estresado.

—Sí, claro —acepté, moviéndome rápidamente a su espacio. Me incliné sobre la barra un poco, para poder ver si el barman venía hacia este lado de la barra. Observé su espalda; usaba unos jeans muy ceñidos y una camiseta negra con el logo del club en la espalda. Lucía bien torneado, por lo que podía ver y su trasero se veía apetecible. Estaba felizmente mirando su trasero cuando él se dio la vuelta, por lo que accidentalmente miré su entrepierna. Me ruboricé y rápidamente aparté mi mirada, agradecida de que él no lo hubiese notado.

De pronto él estaba caminando hacia mí; horrorizada, velozmente dirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro. Era tan atractivo que mi boca se hizo agua. Su cabello castaño estaba desordenado y acomodado hacia un lado, su boca se movió para mostrar una sonrisa insolente mientras caminaba recto y se detenía frente a mí. Era alto, probablemente 1.86. Sentí que mi aliento se detenía en mi garganta en cuanto le miré a los ojos. No podía definir el color exacto, porque el club estaba oscuro, pero eran definitivamente de color, claramente no café. Me estaba mirando tan intensamente que se aceleró mi pulso.

—Hola, ¿quieres una bebida o estás contenta mirando el escenario? —preguntó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Diablos, ¡tiene una voz sexy!. Me reí.

—Bueno el escenario es bastante bueno en este club —respondí, asintiendo, levantando una ceja tratando de lucir sexy. No tenía idea de por qué estaba flirteando con él. Si trabajaba aquí eso significaba que tenía más de veintiuno, y él probablemente asumía que yo también, considerando que había usado una identificación falsificada para entrar al club.

Él arrugó su nariz. —Sip, mi vista es bastante buena también —flirteó, observándome lentamente. Yo hice un gesto también y me incliné hacia atrás para que él pudiera ver la parte baja de mi vestido. Era bastante corto, no el tipo de vestido que usaba siempre, en absoluto; pero pensé que podía probar algo nuevo esta noche.

—Oye, ¿podemos tener algún tipo de servicio por aquí? Hemos esperado durante diez minutos —un tipo gritó, agitando su mano enojado.

El barman me miró disculpándose. —Estaré de vuelta en un minuto. —Se alejó para servir al tipo enojado. No pude contenerme de ojear su trasero nuevamente. Ciertamente era una vista placentera, yo no exageraba.

Después de atender a Sr. Enojado, se volvió hacia mí.

—Entonces, ¿decidiste lo que querías? Preguntó pasando una mano por su desarreglado cabello.

—Hm, sip. Un ron con coca cola —pedí, tratando de pensar qué le gustaría a Paty. Sirvió la bebida y la puso en el mostrador en frente de mí, sonriendo y alejándose para servir a otras personas. Lo miré, confundida. ¿Cuánto costaba la bebida? Se alejó antes de que le pagara.

—Oye no me cobraste —le dije a la espalda.

—Va por mi cuenta —respondió, sin mirarme.

Alrededor mío la gente seguía gritando sus pedidos mientras él luchaba por mantener el ritmo.

El tipo al lado mío golpeó con su mano el mostrador y gruñó frustrado. —En serio, ¿cuánto maldito tiempo se tarda en tener una bebida en este lugar —gritó airado.

Oh va a ocurrir un motín pronto. ¿Por qué no hay nadie más para ayudarlo a atender el bar?

—¿Por qué estás solo? —grité, agitando la mano para atraer la atención del barman.

—Estamos cortos esta noche, así que estoy solo hasta que John vuelva de su descanso. —Levantó su hombro quitándole importancia y continuó sirviendo. Bueno eso no es justo, la gente está siendo tan ruda con él mientas les sirve y ni siquiera es su culpa. Giré y me subí sobre el bar, meciendo mis piernas hacia el otro lado y cayendo—. Oye, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? Vuélvete al otro lado, no se permiten clientes aquí. —Me ordenó frunciendo el ceño enojado hacia mí.

Agité mi mano descartándolo y me volví al tipo más cercano que gritaba improperios.

—¿Qué puedo servirte guapo? —pregunté sonriendo dulcemente.

—Cuatro botellas de budweisser y cuatro cortos de vodka —contestó inclinándose y sonriendo ahora.

—Claro. —Le di una sonrisa coqueta antes de volverme hacia el barman quien me miraba fijamente, con una expresión consternada—. Bueno no sólo te quedes parado mirándome, ¡empieza a servir! Bromeé.

—¿Y cuánto cuesta ese pedido? —pregunté tomando cuatro botellas de cerveza de la heladera detrás mío.

—Er… tenemos un especial para las budweisser con un corto por la próxima hora. Son cuatro dólares cada una, entonces diez y seis dólares en total. Más gente va a ordenar eso —dijo declarando los hechos, aún observándome conmocionado.

Asentí y tomé cuatro vasos de corto de un lado, mientras buscaba dónde estaba el vodka. Él indicó hacia la muralla en que estaban colgadas las botellas de licor.

—Gracias.

—Gracias por esto, soy Terry por cierto —dijo él caminando hacia el siguiente cliente.

—Candy.

Terminé de servirle al tipo y tomé su dinero. Aunque no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba la caja registradora. Estaba parada ahí mirándola confundida; era una de esas electrónicas con pantalla táctil. No tenía idea de qué se suponía que hiciera para abrirla. Moviéndome en tensión, involuntariamente levanté una mano tentativa, pensando que apretar algunos botones era lo que debía hacer.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a presionar una larga secuencia de botones, esperando que algo sucediera, dos brazos se cerraron alrededor mío desde atrás y me hicieron saltar. Terry tomó el control de mi mano, guiándola hacia la pantalla.

—Toca aquí —ordenó, golpeando con mi mano la parte superior derecha de la pantalla. Un menú apareció con pequeños recuadros con los nombres de las bebidas. Sentí un sonrojo subir por mi rostro de cuán cerca esta él. Su duro, ejercitado cuerpo apretado contra mi espalda; su aliento voló a través de mi mejilla, haciéndome sentir acalorada y perturbada—. Sólo presiona la bebida que serviste. Serviste cuatro Happy hours. —Él continuó golpeando mi mano en el ícono «oferta especial» hasta completar cuatro veces—. Entonces dale clic a Total. Luego Efectivo —expresó, moviendo mi mano hacia los lugares correctos. Luego la caja del efectivo se abrió hacia mí rápidamente. Su otra mano fue a mi cintura, retirándome hacia su cuerpo, para que la caja no me diera en el estómago—. Querrás tener cuidado, una cosita linda como tú podría salir herida por la gran caja malvada —susurró en mi oído, haciéndome temblar. Entonces se había ido, dejándome ahí, todo mi cuerpo vibrando, mi boca levemente abierta y mi respiración saliendo en suspiros entrecortados.

Mi mente daba vueltas con pensamientos sobre lo deseable que él era.

Después de recomponerme, le serví a otras personas, cuando de pronto vi a Paty mirando alredor para encontrarme.

—¡Paty! —grité. Ella no respondió y siguió mirando con preocupación—. ¡Paty! —Tomé un cubo de hielo y lo lancé hacia ella. Su cabeza se alzó con sorpresa mientras le daba en el hombro.

Ella inspiró y miró hacia mí, confundida, antes de sacudir la cabeza y caminar hacia mí, gesticulando.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —preguntó, riéndose.

Le di un pequeño guiño. —Nuevo empleo. ¿Logro convencer como barman? —pregunté, guiñándole.

Se rió más fuerte —En serio Candy, ¿qué estás haciendo tras el bar?

Fui a servirle al chico que estaba al lado de ella para poder hablarle. —Terry estaba solo, la gente se estaba molestando y pensé en ayudarlo. —Levanté un hombro.

—¿Y quién es Terry? —preguntó ella, levantándome una ceja. Indiqué sobre mi hombro hacia su espalda. Paty lo observó—. ¡Oh, lindo trasero! —Lo admiró, riendo tontamente. —Lo voy a ayudar hasta que el otro chico regrese de su descanso, entonces voy y te busco —dije sobre mi hombro mientras me alejaba para servir a alguien más.

—Claro, diviértete —replicó, haciendo un guiño.

Realmente me estaba divirtiendo mucho; los chicos estaban flirteando conmigo como locos. Me negué a servir a personas a menos que estuvieran cantando y bailando, por lo cual la gente estaba divirtiéndose mucho mientras esperaba ser servida, lo que hizo a Terry reír. Me habían dicho que guardara la propina y tenía alrededor de $40 metidos en una jarra bajo el bar. Aunque no podía quedármelos, pues correspondían a Terry. No tuve mucha oportunidad de hablar porque estaba muy ocupado, pero lo rocé al pasar junto a él algunas veces, enviándole sonrisas coquetas. Sin embargo trataba de no hacerlo; él era demasiado viejo para mí y probablemente pensaba que tenía 21 en vez de 17, sí que probablemente no debería estar anhelándolo como lo hacía.

Después de una media hora, el trabajo comenzó a decaer porque se había acabado la happy hour. Terry se acercó y se detuvo a mi lado.

—Gracias por esto, realmente aprecio tu ayuda —dijo él, pasándome un vaso que contenía un cóctel blanco y cremoso.

—¿Qué es esto? —Fruncí el entrecejo. No parecía muy apetitoso.

El sonrió irónico. —Se llama «Orgasmo Gritado». Y pensé darte uno como agradecimiento —declaró, haciendo un gesto hacia mí.

Me ruboricé como nunca y balbuceé. —No se llama así.

—Así se llama. ¿Nunca has tenido uno? —preguntó, levantando sus cejas inocentemente, aún cuando su irónica sonrisa claramente mostraba que no era para nada inocente acerca de esto.

Ok, bueno supongo que puedo flirtear con él, eso no hace daño en todo caso.

—¿Uno gritado? —pregunté achicando los ojos, como pensando—. No lo he hecho, ni creo que lo haya probado, sería el primero —declaré, tratando de no ruborizarme mientras lo decía.

—Bueno me siento honrado. —Él dio un golpecito sobre mi nariz mientras caminaba a servir a alguien más. Tomé un gran sorbo de la bebida y casi me atraganté; era asquerosa y tenía tanto alcohol que quemó mi garganta—. ¿No te gustó? —preguntó pareciendo herido.

—Lo siento, supongo que tuve mucha confianza en tu habilidad —repliqué, devolviéndoselo, aun haciendo gestos mientras me limpiaba la boca con la palma de mi mano.

Él rió y golpeó el fondo del vaso inclinándose sobre el bar, mirándome. Dinamita, de Taio Cruz comenzó a sonar y yo grité excitada.

—¡Me encanta esta canción! —chillé, bailando y cantando junto con la música.

Él sólo me miró con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. —Guau, cantas fatal —se rió.

Rodé los ojos y agarré su mano, tirándolo hacia mí. —Baila conmigo, una retribución viendo que el orgasmo que me diste fue una decepción —lo desafié.

Él rió y puso las manos en mis caderas, acercándome más a él mientras comenzamos a bailar. Puse una mano sobre su duro torso mientras bailábamos muy cerca uno del otro, haciendo vibrar y arder con necesidad todo mi cuerpo. Demonios, él es tan ardiente. Mi respiración salía en rápidos alientos, quería desesperadamente que me besara, aunque yo era claramente muy joven para él.

—Salgo dentro de una hora, cuando los otros dos barman lleguen aquí, qué te parece si te invito a un trago o algo de comida como verdadero agradecimiento —sugirió, corriendo un mechón de cabello de mi cara con sus dedos.

No quería beber nada más, pero estaba bastante hambrienta y podría tomar algo de pizza u otra cosa justo ahora. —Estoy bastante hambrienta —admití, mordiendo mi labio y pensando. Realmente no debería ir con él, ni siquiera conozco este chico, no debería salir con él, deberíamos quedar sólo como conocidos…

—Genial. —Él sonrió deslumbrante, sus ojos brillaban. Desesperadamente quería que encendieran las luces para poder ver su color, deberían ser azules o verdes, eran demasiado luminosos para ser cafés, definitivamente.

Justo entonces un hombre vistiendo la camiseta negra igual a la de Terry, levantó un lado del bar y caminó dentro, mirándome consternado. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo dejando a un cliente entrar aquí? —preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza pero con una sonrisa autosuficiente a Terry. Él obviamente pensó que estábamos en algo.

—Candy estaba ayudándome mientras se aglomeraban los clientes por la happy hour —explicó Terry, levantando sus hombros, sus ojos no se alejaron de los míos—. Entonces, ¿puedes darme tu número para poder llamarte cuando termine? —preguntó mirándome esperanzado mientras sacaba su móvil, sosteniéndolo hacia mí. Asentí y marqué mi número excitada—. Estaré una hora más aquí —dijo, guiándome hacia la abertura en el bar. Justo cuando estaba por salir tomó mi mano, deteniéndome—. Espera, olvidé darte algo. —Dio un paso hacia delante con una sonrisa asomándose por los costados de sus boca.

Lo miré con curiosidad.

¿Qué olvidé?

Inclinó su cabeza rápidamente y me dio un beso ligero, sólo duró un segundo. Sus suaves labios parecían encajar perfectamente con los míos. Estaba ciertamente muy sorprendida para besarlo de vuelta. Cuando se alejó me sonreía con superioridad, estaba claro que me veía sorprendida. Todo mi cuerpo pedía más y quería agarrarlo, romperle la ropa y que me tomara en medio del bar.

—Eee… Si… bueno… Yo… mmm… sip —tartamudeé, sintiendo cómo me subían los colores a la cara de nuevo.

Él golpeó suavemente mi nariz de nuevo. —Honestamente eres muy mona. —Se rió y volvió al bar, cerrándolo tras él y alejándose sin una mirada hacia mí.

Susurré feliz y me abrí camino hacia mis amigas que aún seguían bailando. Divisé la espalda de Paty, se estaba besando con algún tipo. Rodé mis ojos y me encaminé hacia mis otras amigas, Annie y Flammy.

—¿Dónde estabas? Paty dijo que estabas ayudando tras el bar —preguntó Annie, lucía confusa, como si pensara que quizás Paty estaba borracha o algo así.

—Sí, lo estaba, estaban cortos de personal —confirmé asintiendo—. Y ahora tengo planes con un extremadamente apuesto barman en una hora. —Añadí, subiendo mis cejas.

Annie y Flammy rieron. —Eres una atrevida —me provocó Annie jugando.

—Lo sé —dije bromeando. Aunque no era cierto, ambas lo sabíamos. Sólo había salido con dos chicos antes y ambos habían sido novios en serio. Bueno en un tiempo fue en serio de todos modos, porque luego no resultó. Rompí con mi novio de seis meses, Anthony, al comienzo del verano y desde entonces nunca tuve una cita porque no estaba interesada en nadie.

Mientras, bailábamos y les contaba cada detalle sobre Terry, el beso, el coqueteo. Después de un rato mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsito. Contesté nerviosa, sabiendo que debía de ser él porque era un número desconocido.

—Hey, Candy, ya terminé. ¿Aún quieres salir a comer algo? —preguntó.

—Sí, está bien —asentí, tragando mi excitación nerviosa.

—Nos encontramos en la entrada entonces.

—Bueno. —Me volví hacia mis amigas. Paty estaba prácticamente brincando de alegría, estaba pensando, probablemente, en todos los chismes de los que se enteraría al día siguiente. —Bueno chicas, si salgo asesinada, entonces díganle a mis padres que los amo y ustedes pueden pelearse mi iPod —bromeé.

Paty me abrazó. —Asegúrate de hacerle saber que nosotras sabemos que estás con él, así no intentará nada. Dile que sabemos que él es la última persona con quien estuviste y se lo diremos a los policías si te asesina. Prométeme que se lo dirás —dijo ella, mirándome seria.

¡Oh! Quizás esta no era una idea tan brillante después de todo.

—Mmm, Paty no digas esas cosas que me asustas.

Quizá debiera llamarlo y decirle que cambié de idea o algo…

Ella balbuceó bebida. —Solo vete. Dijiste que era ardiente. Todo lo que vi fue su trasero y era apetitoso —me ordenó, con un suave empujón en dirección a la puerta—. Llama o escríbeme un mensaje cuando llegues a casa para saber que llegaste bien. ¡Y dile a él lo que te dije! —me ordenó, sonando un poco como mamá aún cuando estaba ebria.

—Lo haré, y vosotras manteneos a salvo también. —Les lancé a todas besos al aire mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Él estaba de pie ahí apoyándose contra el muro casualmente; se veía tan apuesto que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. —Oye, ¿tienes una chaqueta? —preguntó indicando hacia la recepción. Negué con la cabeza como respuesta—. Vinimos en un taxi hasta aquí, así es que ni siquiera pensé en una chaqueta más temprano. —Quizá debiera haberlo hecho, era casi media noche ahora y hacía viento afuera—. Toma puedes usar mi suéter —me ofreció, poniendo un chaleco con gorro azul en mis manos.

—Pero entonces tú tendrás frio —protesté, sacudiendo la cabeza y devolviéndoselo a él. Lo sacó de mis manos y giró sus ojos quitándole importancia. De pronto lo empujó sobre mi cabeza. Olía sorprendente, justo como él. Sonreí y metí mis brazos por las mangas. Él se rió.

—Es un poco grande, quizá crezcas en él —bromeó. Yo puse las mangas hacia arriba y él indicó hacia la puerta señalando que nos fuéramos.

Tomé su mano, deteniéndolo. —Espera, mis amigas me hicieron prometerles que te diría algo —balbuceé, levemente avergonzada. Me miró con curiosidad, esperando que hablara.

—Ellas saben que estoy contigo y que si me asesinas le dirán a la policía que fuiste el último en verme con vida —solté apurada, sonrojándome por lo estúpido que sonaba.

Maldición Paty, acabo de quedar como una idiota.

Explotó en risas y me empujó hacia la puerta nuevamente. —Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no matarte entonces. No me gustaría tener problemas con la policía —replicó con una mueca de horror. Sonreí tontamente, mordiendo mi mejilla.

Me condujo hasta un Jeep plateado; no tenía idea sobre autos así es que no sabía de qué tipo era. Apretó sus llaves, abriendo el auto. Tan pronto como el mecanismo de la puerta sonó, la abrió para mí. Miré y me reí había basura por todos lados, todo el piso y por todos los asientos. Periódicos, envolturas de dulces, latas de soda vacías tiradas alrededor sin cuidado.

—O mierda, eee, debí haber limpiado el auto y luego llamarte, Ups —murmuró, luciendo como un cordero mientras juntaba todos los restos y los tiraba al asiento trasero.

—Gracias —sonreí con autosuficiencia mientras subía. Lo observé caminar alrededor del auto, notando los músculos de sus brazos y cómo el viento soplaba a través de su camiseta contra su pecho demostrando lo plano que era.

Apuesto que se vería increíble sin camisa.

Se subió interrumpiendo mi mirada coqueta. —Entonces ¿qué quieres para comer? —preguntó encendiendo el auto.

—No me importa. Lo que tú quieras. Como de todo —murmuré, despreocupada.

—¿Pizza? —sugirió. Subí un hombro y asentí. Estaba deseando eso secretamente.

Sonrió y condujo por el camino, estacionando delante de una pequeña pizzería en que servían toda la noche, no muy lejos. Me bajé del automóvil y caminé a su lado. Mientras él pasaba, un grupo de chicos estaban sentados ahí, riendo muy fuerte y aparentando rudeza y él me empujó, de alguna manera más cerca de él.

Demonios él es dulce.

—¿Alguna preferencia? —preguntó mientras mirábamos el menú sobre el mostrador.

—Cualquier cosa sin anchoas, soy alérgica.

—¿Pepperoni? —sugirió, frotando mi espalda suavemente, haciéndome temblar. Asentí mordiendo mi labio, tratando de no demostrarle que su toque casual me afectaba.

Pidió la comida y trajo dos latas de Coca-Cola. Había una pequeña mesa de plástico y sillas a un lado, así es que nos sentamos para esperar. Miré hacia él y pude ver sus ojos como corresponde por primera vez. Eran hermosos. Un color azul luminoso con un tinte de azul, eran cautivantes y no pude alejar mi mirada. Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar. No podía quedarme quieta. Él sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo y miró hacia abajo, a su bebida, liberándome de su intensa mirada y sus hermosos ojos. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Así que, ¿has trabajado antes en un bar?, parecías saber lo que estabas haciendo —preguntó, apoyándose en la mesa.

—Mi tío tiene un bar, he estado detrás del mostrador algunas veces, pero nunca había servido realmente hasta esta noche. —Levanté un hombro restándole importancia.

—Eres una barman decente, a los clientes les gustaste. O, por cierto tomé tus propinas. —Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando un puñado de monedas y ofreciéndomelo.

—No la quiero, quédatela, es tu trabajo no el mío —me reusé, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—Candy, te lo ganaste, tú te quedas con tu propina. Hiciste como $52 en menos de una hora, imagínate cuánto ganarías trabajando toda la noche. —Levantó sus cejas, luciendo impresionado.

—Sí, quizá deberías encontrarme un trabajo ahí entonces —hice una broma

—Puedo hablar por ti si vas con esto en serio —se ofreció, poniendo su cabeza hacia un lado para que su pelo se corriera de sus ojos.

Me reí sacudí mi cabeza. —No creo que pudiera soportar eso todo los fines de semana. Debe volverse aburrido ¿o me equivoco? —pregunté curiosa. Fue divertido esta noche pero hacer eso todo el tiempo se volvería un poco tedioso, mirar a todos alrededor tuyo emborracharse mientras estás trabajando se vuelve molesto después de un tiempo.

—Sí, tener chicas tirándose hacia ti todo el tiempo definitivamente se vuelve irritante después de unos días —dijo riéndose. Oh si, lo capto, es un jugador y usa el bar para conocer chicas. Bueno Candy, justo te has convertido en su revolcón rápido de la noche.

—Sí, puedo imaginar cómo será —murmuré sarcásticamente. Estaba enojada conmigo misma por siquiera haber pensado algo distinto. ¿Qué diablos vería un chico como él en mí de todos modos? ¿Por qué demonios acepté esto? Cree que soy una de esas chicas que busca un revolcón de una noche. Genial, simplemente genial.

—Sí, sólo pasaste una hora con todos los chicos babeando por ti, imagina eso cada fin de semana por el último año —declaró, levantando su nariz. Un momento, ¿hablaba en serio cuando dijo que se volvía irritante? ¡Mierda! Ahora estoy confusa.

Por suerte la pizza llegó en ese momento, eso interrumpió nuestra conversación. —Estamos cerrando chicos —dijo el hombre, dejando caer la caja en la mesa.

—O, pensé que podíamos comer aquí —Terry replicó, mirándolo confundido.

—Generalmente sí, pero necesito llegar a casa temprano. Hay un letrero en la puerta. —Indicó el hombre hacia el trozo de papel dentro de la puerta.

—¡O! Bueno entonces, gracias —Terry se levantó y agarró la caja volviéndose hacia mí—. Lo siento, pensé que podíamos comer dentro. Si quieres podemos comer en mi casa, está justo a la vuelta —sugirió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—¿Está más limpia que tu auto? —Me reí de él.

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza tímidamente. —No realmente.

—Ok, bueno supongo que tendré que soportarlo para comerme la pizza —hice rodar mis ojos juguetonamente. Él rió y abrió la puerta de acompañante para mí, esperando que estuviera arreglada dentro antes de poner la caja en mi falda.

Nos condujo por la carretera durante unos minutos antes de aparcar fuera de un edificio de apartamentos. Tomó la caja de mi regazo y salió del coche, mientras yo lo seguía al segundo piso, deteniéndose fuera de su puerta. Tomó sus llaves torpemente mientras yo me sacaba mis zapatos. Los pies me estaban matando, llevando tacones altos toda la noche, sin duda tendría ampollas. Dejó que la puerta se abriera y me miró disculpándose. Entré y me detuve, mi boca cayó abierta en shock. Su casa era un basurero. Había cajas de comida vacías y latas de soda por todos lados. Platos sucios esparcidos por el lugar, y ropa regada por el suelo.

¡Wow, es un flojo! —¿O mierda, te han robado? —bromeé, tratando de no reír.

—Ja-ja —replicó mientras caminaba a mi mío, tomando mi mano y llevándome hacia dentro. Miré hacia el sofá; estaba repleto de revistas y ropa, un tazón medio lleno de lo que podría haber sido café de hace una semana aún estaba ahí.

Estallé en risas. —Terry, ¡este sitio es asqueroso! Quizá sólo deberíamos habernos sentado en el suelo en la calle, habría sido más saludable.

—Deja de quejarte y acéptalo —declaró, tomando el tazón del asiento y barriendo todo el resto del suelo, me hizo reír más fuerte. Wow, su idea de asear era una gran decepción—. Siéntate y come —ordenó.

Me senté en el sofá, que era sorprendentemente confortable. Puso la caja sobre mi regazo y caminó hacia otra habitación; saqué un trozo de pizza y comencé a mordisquearlo. Cuando miré hacia abajo me di cuenta de que mis pies estaban sobre un montón de sus papeles, entonces los tomé y los metí debajo de mí.

Volvió minutos después con dos latas de Pepsi.

—No tenía nada más que zumo para ofrecerte, pero tendrías que beber directo de la lata porque no tengo vasos limpios —dijo luciendo como un carnero.

—Es asqueroso. Apuesto a que el dormitorio está peor —le solté, sacudiendo mi cabeza riendo.

—¿Quieres ir a mirarlo? —preguntó, levantando una ceja y mirándome increíblemente sexy. La comida quedó atorada a mitad de mi garganta, ahogándome. O Dios, ¿él piensa que estoy aquí para tener sexo con él? Se rió y me palmeó la espalda, alcanzándome la lata de soda—. Estaba bromeando… bueno, quizás estaba bromeando —se burló mirándome muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Si tú piensas que siquiera voy a acercarme a la cama en tu casa, estás muy equivocado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cambiaste las sábanas? —Bromeé.

—¿Se tienen que cambiar las sábanas? —preguntó luciendo consternado. Oh Dios ¿Lo dice en serio? ¡Qué asco! Lo miré asqueada y consternada. Estalló en risas—. Oh Candy, eres demasiado divertida. —Sacudió la cabeza, riendo tan fuerte que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Yo reí también, pero mi risa era más de alivio. No puedo creer que realmente pensara que hablaba en serio. Demonios soy tan crédula.

—Entonces, dime algo más sobre ti —me alentó, tomando su quinto pedazo de pizza.

—¿Mmm, como qué?

—Tienes hermanos o hermanas, tienes algún hobby, dónde trabajas. Ese tipo de cosas —respondió levantando sus hombros.

—Ok, bueno, no trabajo, voy al instituto. Realmente no tengo ningún hobby, me gusta nadar y leer y soy hija única. ¿Qué hay de ti? —contesté, observando su reacción a mis respuestas.

Él sonrió y me sentí relajada. Obviamente no estaba molesto por el hecho de que yo aún estuviera en el instituto, por lo que él sabía que era menor de 18.

—Bueno tú sabes dónde trabajo, me gusta jugar pool, pero eso es sólo entretenimiento con los amigos, y tengo una hermana mayor y un hermano menor.

—¿Sí, de qué edades? —pregunté, terminando mi bebida y mirando alrededor por una papelera o algo donde tirar la lata.

Arrugó su nariz y tomó la lata por mí, poniéndola en el suelo. Rodé mis ojos. —Mi hermano, Albert, tiene 19 y mi hermana, Karen, tiene 25. Mmm oye, esto podría ir más lejos y tú puedes decir que no si quieres… —arrastró las palabras luciendo avergonzado. Lo miré con curiosidad esperando a que continuara—. Bueno… ee… mi hermana se casa mañana. Estaba pensando, me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo —preguntó mirando esperanzado.

¡Joder! ¿Él quiere que vaya en una cita a una boda familiar? ¡Eso un poco extraño!

—Mmm… —murmuré mordiéndome el labio, pensando; por un lado querría pasar más tiempo con él. Parecía muy dulce, pero, por otro lado, ¿qué pasaba si me sentía incómoda? No podía exactamente irme si me aburría. Era una boda, lo que significaba una comida y una fiesta después, probablemente era algo de todo el día.

Sonrió incómodo. —Tienes que pensar sobre ello. La boda es mañana, a las dos en punto de la tarde, si quieres venir me puedes llamar. Digo, es solo pensamiento, les dije que iría solo porque no tengo novia, entonces el puesto de mi acompañante quedaría vacío. Mi hermana dijo algo sobre acomodarme con alguna de sus amigas solteras para el evento —hizo una mueca lo que me hizo reír.

—Claro, y tú no quieres eso porque tienes suficiente con chicas flirteando en tu trabajo —lo molesté.

—¡Exactamente! Wow, tú si escuchas. Quizá te juzgué equivocadamente —dijo en voz alta sonriendo.

—¿Sí? ¿Pensaste que era una cabeza hueca a quien poner en tu cama sucia? —pregunté, sacándole la lengua. No dijo nada, sólo se inclinó suavemente. En el momento estaba muy consternada como para hacer algo al respecto.

Se retiró antes de que me recuperara. —No pensé que fueras una cabeza hueca…

…— pero sí pensaste que me pondría en tu cama sucia —respondí sarcásticamente.

Se rió travieso. —Vamos, te llevaré a casa si ya terminaste de insultar mi casa —sugirió, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano para ayudarme. Me levanté y sostuve la caja de pizza entregándosela, él se rió y la tiró en el sofá, sacudiendo la mano restándole importancia—. La tiraré luego.

—Realmente eres monstruoso.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia como si fuera un cumplido y tomó mis zapatos del suelo. —Vamos entonces, linda, vamos a llevarte a casa —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Puso mis zapatos abajo y esperó a que deslizara mis pies en ellos. Charlamos con sencillez y condujo hacia mi casa; era sorprendentemente fácil conversar con él. Cuando estacionamos fuera de mi casa, salió del auto y lo rodeó para llegar a mi lado, abriendo la puerta justo cuando lo iba a hacer yo, entonces me empujé hacia el aire fresco, casi cayendo del auto. Él rió pero me detuve inmediatamente cuando lo miré.

—Lo siento —murmuró, tratando de detener su risa. Golpeé con mi mano su pecho mientras salía del auto; era tan duro que inmediatamente comencé a tener pensamientos de intenso deseo. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado, él lucía como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando. Me siguió y caminamos hacia la puerta—. Entonces, bueno, tienes mi número de cuando yo te llamé, si quieres venir mañana llámame. Lo más tarde que podré responder es la 13:30 supongo, entonces si… —arrastró las palabras pareciendo incómodo.

Jeez, es realmente dulce. Agarré su camiseta y lo acerqué a mí, levantándome en puntillas y apretando mis labios contra los suyos. Él no estaba consternado como yo cuando me besó. Me lo devolvió inmediatamente, una mano comenzó a subir por el costado de mi cuello. Se retiró y yo quedé un poco atontada. El beso fue tan suave y dulce que hizo retorcer mis entrañas. Él lamió sus labios suavemente, sus ojos mirando directamente a los míos, el hermoso tono azul de sus ojos me hizo sentir mareada.

—Mejor me voy. Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme esta noche —dijo, dejándome y girándose para partir.

Mientras lo miraba caminar hacia su coche, me di cuenta de que no quería dejarlo ir. Definitivamente lo quería ver de nuevo, besarlo de nuevo y tener sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—¿Terry? —lo llamé, haciéndolo detener a mitad del camino—. Recógeme entonces a la 13:30.

Sonrió abiertamente. —Genial, ok, te veré mañana Candy. —Lucía tan feliz que hizo mi corazón latir más rápido.

Entré silenciosamente a casa y subí por las escaleras. Una vez que estaba en la soledad de mi cuarto me lancé sobre la cama y dejé salir un pequeño suspiro. Le envié un mensaje a Paty diciéndole que estaba en casa a salvo. Entonces me puse de pie y tomé el pijama. Me quité su chaleco y lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, porque había olvidado devolvérselo. Tendría que dárselo mañana. Sonreí con el pensamiento de verlo de nuevo, apenas podía esperar. Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama, no podía sacar de mi rostro la sonrisa de felicidad mientras me quedaba dormida.

NOTAS.

Hola nuevamente chicas! Me extrañaron jajaja!

Bueno pues para quienes preguntaron sobre la nueva historia aquí está, les comento que la cambiaré a Rated M sobre todo por el vocabulario, no quiero herir susceptibilidades (y tener problemitas jajaja) vale, así que espero les guste. DLB


	2. Capítulo 2

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capitulo 2

Cuando me desperté inmediatamente recordé lo de anoche. Las imágenes del encuentro con Terry y de nosotros coqueteando me inundaban dejando una sensación caliente en la boca del estómago. Sonreí cuando pensé en verlo otra vez hoy. Estaba realmente bastante entusiasmada por verle de nuevo, aunque sería con toda su familia allí.

Di una vuelta para mirar la hora y ahogué un grito. Joder, ya pasan de las doce, ¡él estará aquí en menos de una hora y media! Salté de la cama y me lancé escaleras abajo buscando a mamá. No tenía ni idea de qué usar para una boda; asumía que unos jeans y una camiseta serían algo impropio.

—Mamá, voy a una boda esta tarde, ¿qué debería ponerme? —grité cuando irrumpí en a cocina a toda velocidad.

Mis padres sonrieron y me miraron confundidos. —Buenos días a ti también, calabacita

—se rió mi papá.

—Cierto, lo siento, buenos días. Mamá, ¿que debería ponerme? —repetí, mirándola en un tono suplicante.

—¿Vas a una boda? ¿De quién es? Yo no sé de nadie que vaya a casarse. —Ella frunció el ceño y me miró como si yo hubiera perdido el juicio.

—La hermana de un amigo se casa. Su cita se retractó en el último momento, así que me pidió que fuera con él —mentí, encogiéndome de hombros. No podría decirles exactamente que era el barman que conocí en el club y con el que salí a escondidas la noche pasada mientras ellos pensaban que yo estaba en un maratón de películas en casa de Paty.

—Ah, de acuerdo. Bien, qué te parece si tomas prestado mi vestido sin tirantes, el que tiene las rosas rosadas que usé para el Bautizo de Kara —ofreció ella.

Jadeé y la miré con los ojos bien abiertos.

Wow, ese vestido es hermoso. —¿En serio? Me encantaría —salí entusiasmada, tratando de no dar brincos sobre el piso. Estaba bastante segura de que tenía los mejores padres del mundo. El gusto para vestir de mamá era imponente. Agradecí a las estrellas lo afortunada que era de que tuviéramos la misma talla, porque a menudo, yo usaba más su ropa que la mía.

—Ve a prepararte. Lo arreglaré para ti… ¿A qué hora te vas? —preguntó ella, levantándose de la mesa. Mi papá se levantó también y sirvió un vaso de zumo, ofreciéndomelo cuando pasó caminando, besando mi frente.

—Gracias, papá. —Me giré hacia mi mamá.

—Terry llegará aquí para recogerme a la una y media. —Me bebí a tragos el vaso del zumo tan rápido como pude, impaciente por ir a ducharme y tener tiempo de arreglarme el cabello.

Me apresuré en la ducha y sequé rápidamente mi pelo, levantándolo en un moño elegante y alacié los mechones sueltos alrededor de mi cara y mi flequillo. Una vez que me maquillé, me puse el vestido y me miré en el espejo. Sonreí, contenta con el resultado.

Mi pelo rubio se veía mejor de lo que yo creí que podría y mis ojos verdes centelleaban con entusiasmo. El poco maquillaje que me había puesto complementaba mi aspecto perfectamente. El vestido era hermoso, y se adhería a mí en todos los sitios correctos, mostrando la cantidad justa de escote.

Suspiré felizmente y agarré mis zapatos y monedero, dirigiéndome abajo mientras me los ponía. Mis padres se habían marchado ya; ellos iban a visitar a algunos viejos amigos y no estarían de vuelta hasta tarde.

Anduve por la cocina nerviosamente hasta que el timbre sonó. Prácticamente salté a la puerta, alisé mi vestido y respiré hondo antes de abrir. Mi aliento se atoró en mi garganta cuando le vi. Él se veía increíble en un traje negro, camisa blanca con una corbata azul pálido.

Recorrí con mis ojos hacia abajo su cuerpo despacio, abarcando cada parte de él antes de arrastrar mis ojos a su rostro. Su pelo estaba estilizado, sin embargo todavía lograba verse desordenado, como si hubiera estado pasando sus manos por él. Sus ojos aún rastreaban mi cuerpo abajo, su boca abierta ligeramente. Sonreí a mí misma. ¡Le gusta lo que ve! Limpié mi garganta dramáticamente para conseguir su atención. Sus ojos se engancharon a los míos y me sonrió, sus ojos azules perforándome otra vez.

—¿Has terminado de desnudarme con los ojos o necesitas unos minutos más? —Bromé, inclinándome contra el marco de la puerta, tratando de verme sexy.

—Lo siento, trataba de calcular cómo carajo voy a mantener mis manos lejos de ti delante de mi familia hoy —contestó él, sacudiendo su cabeza, mirándome toda de nuevo.

Me reí tontamente y agarré su corbata, jalándolo dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. —Estoy segura que te las arreglarás de alguna manera —declaré, haciendo rodar mis ojos y acariciando su corbata hacia abajo colocándola en el lugar correcto, discretamente encantada con la sensación de su pecho bajo mi mano. De hecho yo tampoco estaba segura de cómo iba a mantener mis manos lejos de él. Él se veía tan guapo que se me hacía agua la boca.

—Tendré que hacerlo, supongo —dijo él resoplando y con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza consiguió quitarse el cabello de los ojos. Wow, eso es tan sexy cuando él lo hace.

—Traigo mi bolso, y estoy lista. —Me escabullí a la cocina, comprobando para asegurarme que llevaba mis llaves, móvil y dinero. Cuando volteé de regreso no me di cuenta que él me había seguido allí y caminé directo a su duro pecho y casi me caigo. Sus manos se lanzaron a ayudarme a recobrar el equilibrio, agarrando mi cintura con fuerza.

—Vale, tranquila, sé que me veo ardiente con traje, pero no tienes que caer a mis pies —bromeó él, doblándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Sentí que el calor subía sigilosamente a mis mejillas porque me había puesto en ridículo delante de él. Él no me había soltado. Solo nos mirábamos el uno al otro, haciendo acelerar mi respiración. No podía alejar mis ojos de su rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, alejó su mirada y retrocedió—. Te ves muy hermosa, Candy. —Él sonrió con su sonrisita sexy que elevaba el calor de mi rostro aún más.

—Gracias, tú sólo te ves bien —bromeé, agitando una mano hacia él despectivamente. Él se rió entre dientes ante mi observación. Saqué mi lengua y me encaminé por delante de él a la puerta principal, esperándolo a que saliera antes de cerrar.

Cuando nos subimos a su coche, me reí incrédula.

Él había limpiado toda la porquería y los cartones vacíos de comida para llevar del coche. Hasta olía agradable dentro.

—¿Wow, hiciste esto por mí? —pregunté, sorprendida.

Él sonrió abiertamente y se encogió de hombros. —Bien, no quise que pensaras que yo era una especie de holgazán que no podría limpiar por sí mismo.

Una sonrisa tiró de mi boca porque él había hecho tal esfuerzo. —¿Sí? ¿Cuánto te tomó esto?

Él se rió perversamente. —Ni idea. Pagué al niño de mis vecinos cinco dólares para que lo hiciera por mí.

Jadeé. —¿Cinco dólares? ¡Santo Dios!, Terry, eso es cruel, es casi como trabajo de esclavos, este coche era asqueroso.

Espero que el niño haya recibido su inyección del TB* antes de que tocara algo—Me reí.

Sí, lo chequé con su mamá y me aseguré de que estuviera al corriente con sus vacunas antes de soltarlo —bromeó él, guiñándome.

De camino a la iglesia él precedió a contarme todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su familia antes de que yo los conociera. Los nombres de sus padres eran Richard y Eleonor, su hermana se casaba con un tipo llamado Tom, y yo debía alejarme de su tío pervertido Charly, a quien le gustaría indudablemente una «cosa joven y bella» como yo según parece. Para cuando nos detuvimos en la iglesia yo torcía mis manos nerviosamente. Esto es una idea realmente terrible. ¿Quiero decir, quién en el mundo va de primera cita a una boda en familia? Él saltó y rodeó hacia mi lado, tendiendo una mano para ayudarme a salir del coche.

Cuando salí, él se inclinó dentro y agarró algo de la guantera. Se giró hacia mí sosteniendo un pequeño ramillete. —Conseguí esto para ti.

Oh, es muy bonito. —Gracias, Terry. —Lo tomé y lo observé. Era uno de los que se fijaban al vestido; tenía unas pequeñas flores blancas en el medio con hojas verdes por detrás. Era encantador.

—¿Quieres que te lo ponga? —preguntó él, levantando una ceja arrogantemente.

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. —Creo que puedo sola, pervertido —contesté, riéndome tontamente y fijándolo en el frente de mi vestido mientras caminamos a la iglesia.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta él tomó mi mano y tiró de mí para detenernos. —Gracias por venir, Candy. Si en algún momento quieres marcharte, me lo dices y te llevaré a casa. Quiero decir, esto es una primera cita terrible.

Él me miró disculpándose, como si esperara a que huyera en cualquier segundo.

—¿Oh mierda, tú crees que esto es una cita? Terry, sólo vine por la comida gratis —bromeé, jalándolo hacia la iglesia. Él iba riéndose mientras cruzábamos por las puertas. La gente de atrás se dio la vuelta para mirarnos entrar, obviamente preguntándose qué era todo el alboroto. Me sonrojé y dejé caer mis ojos al suelo y le dejé que me condujera hacia un banco cerca del frente. Él iba diciendo «hola» y «que gusto verte» hacia la izquierda, a la derecha y el centro. Puse una sonrisa falsa y seguí detrás de él incómodamente. Cuando llegamos a la segunda fila, él me hizo un gesto para que entrara primero. Sonreí cuando me senté al lado de un tipo que se parecía a Terry, sólo que no tan guapo y un poco más joven; sus ojos eran marrones en vez de azul. Él me estaba revisando totalmente con la mirada, y ni siquiera se molestaba en ser discreto tampoco.

Éste es obviamente su hermano pequeño.

—¿Tú debes ser Albert, verdad? —pregunté, sonriendo abiertamente.

El chico me regresó una sonrisa satisfecha, sus ojos centelleaban con picardía. —Sí, y tú debes ser la chica con la cual me despertaré mañana.

Me reí bajito. —¿Wow, la arrogancia es de familia, eh?

Terry alcanzó y dio un puñetazo a su hermano en el brazo, haciéndome reír más. —Contente ahí, idiota, que es mi cita—refunfuñó él.

—¡Shh, chicos que estamos en una iglesia! —siseé, riéndome tontamente otra vez.

Terry rodó sus ojos mientras la señora en la fila delantera se giró. Era muy bonita y tenía los mismos ojos azules con gris que Terry.

—¿Chicos podrían dejarlo por un día? —ella reprendió, sacudiendo su cabeza, obviamente tratando de sonar severa, pero la sonrisa en su rostro como que arruinaban el efecto. Su mirada se centró en mí y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande—. ¿Oh, Terry, vas a presentarnos? —susurró ella con emoción. Me senté más derecha.

Esa es su mamá y yo estoy sentada aquí riendo tontamente en una iglesia. Wow, grandiosa primera impresión, Candy.

Terry asintió con la cabeza. —Mamá, ella es Candy. Candy, mi mamá, Eleonor —él nos presentó—, y ese de allá es mi papá —añadió él, señalando a un hombre que estaba parado dirigiéndose a un par de personas en frente del otro pasillo.

—Estoy tan contenta de conocerte —habló entusiasmada Eleonor y me tendió una mano.

Yo se la estreché incómodamente, sintiendo mi cara calentarse. —Yo también, Eleonor. Me encanta su sombrero —dije, sonriendo. Se veía muy linda, en un trajecito color crema y el sombrero a juego con un pequeño tul en él, mamá seguro que habría comprado aquel sombrero también.

—Gracias, cariño. —Ella sonrió felizmente, tocándolo por arriba.

El tipo que Terry había indicado como su papá, vino y se sentó, antes de girarse en su asiento para charlar con nosotros también. Estrechó la mano de Terry en un gesto muy maduro. Yo podía ver que ellos tenían una estrecha relación; sus padres lo adoraban, podía decirlo con sólo mirarlos.

—Richard, esta es la novia de Terry, Candy —dijo Eleonor alegremente, mirándome orgullosamente.

¿Novia? Wow, bien, precipitándose un poco, Eleonor. Aunque no me corresponde corregirlos. Eché un vistazo a Terry, esperando que dijera algo, pero él sólo pasó su brazo a través del respaldo del banco, donde descansaba mi espalda, haciéndome temblar un poco.

—¿Sí? gusto en conocerte, Candy —me saludó su papá, con una amplia sonrisa y mirando orgullosamente a Terry.

—Es un gusto también —musité, avergonzada por toda la atención.

—¿Así que, cómo lo lleva Tom? —preguntó Terry, echando un vistazo a un tipo de aspecto nervioso parado al frente. Él parecía muy mono en su esmoquin, pero retorcía sus manos, mirando la puerta.

Richard se rió entre dientes reservadamente. —Está bien. Creo que se sentirá mucho mejor cuando Karen llegue. De alguna manera se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea de que ella lo dejará plantado en el altar —contestó él, riendo.

—¿Por qué piensa eso? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, un poco preocupada. Sería horrible si ella no aparece. Pobre tipo.

Richard se rió más fuerte, lo que le ganó un codazo en las costillas por parte de Eleonor. —Le dije que ella lo haría. Yo andaba bromeando esta mañana, pero el pobre chico se lo ha tomado a pecho —contestó él maliciosamente. Terry y Albert comenzaron a reírse—. Todo iría bien ni no fuera porque el planificador de la boda no acabara de arrastrar a Karen lejos para arreglar un problema con su vestido. Cuando él me vio solo, creo que pensó que ella no vendría.

Eleonor sacudió la cabeza y los miró con desaprobación.

—¡Vosotros tres sois malvados! En serio, de tal palo tal astilla, todos tenéis el mismo sentido del humor retorcido —reprendió ella—. Candy, yo me lo pensaría dos veces para tener niños con Terry. Deberías observar a su padre para ver lo que él parecerá en veinte años. —Ella hizo rodar sus ojos juguetonamente.

Me sonrojé como loca y solté una risita, mirando a Terry y esperando que él dijera algo a su madre sobre que esta era nuestra primera cita. Él no lo hizo. En cambio, él me dio una sonrisita de satisfacción y se inclinó hacia mí, besando mi mejilla que ardía—. Eres demasiado linda —susurró él en mi oído al tiempo que su mano trazaba diseños por mi hombro desnudo.

Mi piel hormigueó donde me tocó—. Y tú estás demasiado seguro de ti mismo —susurré de vuelta, haciéndolo reírse.

Un poco más tarde una señora bonita en un traje se acercó para recoger a Richard y ambos se alejaron. Unos minutos más tarde, la música de órgano comenzó. La gente se levantó, girando para mirar la entrada de la novia. Terry tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y debo confesar, que realmente me gustó. Parecía que su mano encajaba con la mía perfectamente, haciendo que mi cuerpo entero se sintiera más caliente.

Miré hacia atrás para ver a su hermana y a su papá andar por el pasillo, pero rápidamente comprendí que no podría ver sobre el mar de gente, entonces giré de regreso al frente y mejor miré al novio. Él miraba la parte trasera de la iglesia, todas las señales de nerviosismo ahora se habían ido. Una sonrisa enorme, orgullosa se estiraba a través de su rostro. Sentí que mi corazón se saltaba un latido. Me encantaría que alguien me mirara así un día, sólo podía soñar con aquel nivel de lealtad que estaba claro a través de su cara en aquel momento.

Él miraba su entrada como si ella fuera la única chica en el mundo, como si ella fuera la cosa más hermosa que él hubiera visto alguna vez. Era tan romántico que mis ojos hormiguearon con lágrimas, que era tonto porque yo ni siquiera conocía a la pareja. Después de la ceremonia nos dirigimos al jardín para las fotos. Estuve de pie con Terry y Albert mientras a su hermana le tomaban toda clase de fotos de familia hechas en varias posiciones, con toda clase de gente.

Terry y Albert se tomaron una foto con su hermana. Karen era realmente bonita y su vestido era hermoso. Ella tenía el mismo color de cabello que el resto de la familia, pero ojos marrones, igual que su papá y Albert. Todos ellos eran muy atractivos; las fotos saldrían realmente bien.

Terry vino y me agarró, jalándome hacia el fotógrafo. —¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Ya terminaste? —pregunté cuando él envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—No, tengo que tomarme la foto con mi cita, según parece —explicó él, cogiendo mi barbilla y volviendo mi cabeza hacia el tipo—. Sonríe —susurró. ¡Ay hombre, odio que me tomen fotos!

—Sonríe, Candy. Tranquilízate —instruyó él, riéndose calladamente. Respiré hondo y sonreí, escuchando el sonido de la cámara volverse loca delante de mí mientras me sonrojé y traté de no parpadear.

—Ustedes ya quedaron chicos, gracias. Bien, ¿puedo tener a los tíos con los novios? —gritó el fotógrafo, haciendo señas alrededor.

Di un suspiro de alivio cuando Terry me alejó a un lado de nuevo. Mientras caminábamos noté que no había quitado su brazo de mi cintura y también noté que yo no quería que lo hiciera.

Ahí lo tienes, ¿no fue demasiado malo o sí? —bromeó, agachándose para examinar mis ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción a través de su rostro.

—Mientras tú no sonrías así —repliqué, poniendo mi mano sobre su boca. Él se rió y mordió la palma de mi mano ligeramente haciéndome reír y quitar rápidamente la mano, limpiándola en su camisa.

Después de otros pocos minutos de coquetear y bromear por ahí, nos marchamos todos hacia la recepción.

—Espero que traigas puestos tus zapatos de baile —canturreó Terry, sonriendo felizmente cuando íbamos en coche al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo.

—¿Por qué, tienes algunos movimientos rompedores?

—Fui conocido por ello en mis tiempos. —Él me sonrió con satisfacción, haciéndome reír.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, tomó mi mano de nuevo, conduciéndome por el salón de eventos hacia la parte de atrás. Estaba maravillosamente adornado. Las mesas redondas fueron esparcidas alrededor del salón, cada una cubierta por un mantel azul y servilletas a juego. Sobre el centro de cada mesa había un arreglo floral azul y blanco. Era perfecto.

—Parece que llegamos temprano —reflexionó Terry—. Vamos a revisar dónde nos sentaremos y recemos para que no sea cerca del tío Charly. —Él me miró con horror fingido mientras nos dirigíamos a los asientos. Se paró cerca, detrás de mí, mientras explorábamos, buscando su nombre. Su aliento soplaba por mis hombros haciendo mi cuerpo casi temblar con excitación—. Oh caray, nos sentaremos con la tía Pony y el tío Ronald —refunfuñó bajo su aliento.

Me di la vuelta para estar enfrente de él, sonriendo. —¿Más pervertidos?

Él sonrió abiertamente y negó con su cabeza. —No, pero si quieres oír historias de cómo era yo cuando era niño y ver fotos de bebé desnudo, entonces estamos sentados en el lugar correcto. —Él cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera sufriendo. Me eché a reír. Esta cena va a ser formidable.

Terry fue increíblemente gracioso durante la cena. Su tía era una de aquellas linduras que pellizca mejillas y saca las fotos de su bolso para mostrarte. Durante los tres tiempos de la cena, oí toda clase de historias de la infancia sobre él y su hermano. Algunas buenas, otras malas. Terry fue un niño bastante travieso por lo que escuché.

Cuando él era más joven le cortó el pelo al gato de la tía Pony con la maquinilla eléctrica, pintó los muebles de su sala con la pintura de esmalte que encontró en su cobertizo, ventanas rotas con el fútbol y hasta me enteré de que mojó la cama hasta los cinco años. Cuando se hizo mayor estrelló el coche de la tía Pony en una farola de la calle, llegó bebido una noche cuando él se quedaba en su casa y se hizo pis en su armario porque creyó que estaba en el baño. Una vez, puso un huevo en una sartén, luego se fue para mirar el fútbol por la TV e incendió la mitad de su cocina.

Sin embargo cada una de las historias que contaba, lo hacía con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Adoraba por completo a Terry, era absolutamente obvio. Él sólo se sentó allí todo el tiempo como un buen deportista, no se quejó una sola vez aunque yo bromeé sobre su vida toda la tarde.

Cuando la música finalmente arrancó, él inmediatamente saltó de su silla y me arrastró a la pista de baile. —Maldición, eso fue vergonzoso, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas olvidar que escuchaste algo de eso? — suplicó, jalándome cerca de él cuando la primera canción lenta comenzó.

Sonreí abiertamente y negué con mi cabeza despacio. —Oh no, no olvidaré nada de esto por un tiempo —bromeé. Él se rió desanimadamente y se encogió.

El DJ anunció el primer baile de los novios entonces jalé a Terry lejos de la pista de baile, quien pareció un tanto decepcionado. Miré a la pareja feliz bailar. Ellos se veían tan tiernos y enamorados que yo realmente sentí un poco de celos por su relación.

De repente los brazos de Terry me rodearon, jalándome cerca de su pecho al tiempo que un tipo se acercaba. Estaba probablemente a la mitad de sus cuarenta. Me barrió con la mirada despacio con una sonrisa astuta en su cara. Sonreí de vuelta nerviosamente, preguntándome qué estaba pasando.

Terry le tendió su mano. —Oye, ¿cómo estás? Cuánto tiempo sin verte —dijo cortésmente mientras se estrechaban la mano.

—Estoy genial hijo, parece que a ti te va bien —el tipo contestó, cabeceando hacia mí mientras que sus ojos paseaban por mi cuerpo otra vez.

—Sí. Charly, ella es Candy, mi novia. Candy, este es mi tío Charly —nos presentó Terry, mirándome con una ceja levantada. Mi corazón golpeó en mi pecho cuando él dijo la palabra N.

¿Novia? Ah espera, ya entendí; este es el Tío pervertido del cual se supone que hay que alejarse.

—Hola, Charly, un gusto en conocerte. —Estreché su mano extendida y él la acercó a sus labios, besando el dorso de mi mano gentilmente. Los brazos de Terry se apretaron en mí de nuevo cuando él me jaló a su pecho, haciéndome reír tontamente por lo protector que era.

Otro brazo serpenteó alrededor de mi hombro.

—Ven a bailar conmigo, Candy —instruyó Albert, guiñando a su hermano. Terry me soltó inmediatamente y sonrió a Albert agradecido. Eché un vistazo a Terry para ver si esto estaba bien y él asintió con rapidez, dando un paso lejos de mí. Realmente no quería bailar con Albert, pero Terry pareció un poco aliviado de verme ir.

Más personas bailaban ahora. Las canciones de boda empalagosas salían por montones, música de los ochenta y noventa que conseguían que la gente abandonara sus asientos.

—¿Así que, qué es lo que pasa con aquel tipo? Parece que a Terry no le agrada —observé, frunciendo el ceño mientras los miraba conversar. Terry se veía sin duda incómodo y también un poco molesto.

Albert resopló, mirando desagradablemente en su dirección. —Charly es un imbécil. Se mete con todo lo que se mueve, es repugnante. A Terry probablemente no le gustó que te mirara así. Él me pidió que te vigilara también —contestó Albert, inclinándose hacia mi oído para hablarme por encima de la música.

—Ay, él parece de cuarenta, eso es asqueroso. Espera… ¿cuándo te pidió él eso? —pregunté, confundida. Apenas se había alejado de mi lado en todo el tiempo.

—Cuando nos tomamos las fotos —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. De todos modos, Terry nunca te había mencionado antes. En verdad no sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estáis juntos? —preguntó, acercándose a mí.

Sonreí abiertamente. —No estamos juntos, sólo nos conocimos anoche.

Él se rió y puso sus manos sobre mis caderas, acercándome a él. —Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Entonces si no estáis saliendo tal vez yo podría invitarte a salir? —él coqueteó, guiñándome provocativamente.

Hice rodar mis ojos y puse mi mano sobre su pecho, apartándole de mí.

—En serio, sois muy parecidos, arrogantes y creídos. Tal vez no estoy interesada en volver a ver a ninguno de los dos otra vez después de conocer al tío —bromeé.

—Tú me verás otra vez —ronroneó Terry con seguridad en mi oído. Brinqué cuando su brazo serpenteó alrededor de mi cintura, jalándome contra su cuerpo duro mientras nosotros seguimos bailando—. Gracias por eso, Albert. —Él sostuvo un puño a su hermano quien inmediatamente hizo uno de esos gestos ñoños de chocar los puños.

—Wow, vosotros dos son unos nerds —bromeé, haciendo reír a ambos.

El resto de la noche pasó sin incidentes.

Nos reímos y bailamos. Charlé tranquilamente con su familia, aparte de su tío, todos ellos me parecieron en verdad agradables. Cada vez que su mamá nos miraba coqueteando y bailando yo veía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción arrastrarse a través de su rostro.

Durante los bailes lentos al final de noche, Terry no me dejó ni una vez. Una de sus manos descansado en mi espalda baja, otra en la nuca. Sus ojos enganchados en los míos, haciendo mi cuerpo zumbar y sentir mariposas en mi estómago. Él estaba tan cerca que apenas había unos centímetros de espacio entre nosotros y esto hacía acelerar mi corazón sin control. Aunque no me besó, se veía como que lo quisiera hacer y supongo que mi cara se veía exactamente igual, porque ciertamente quería que me besara.

A las once treinta la música terminó y las luces se encendieron. Nos despedimos de su familia y me llevó a su coche. Me condujo a casa en un cómodo silencio, era dulce. Lo había pasado muy bien y realmente deseaba que él también. Esperaba seriamente que quisiera verme otra vez.

Cuando nos detuvimos fuera de mi casa, me acompañó hasta la puerta. Noté que el coche de mis padres no estaba en la entrada, lo que señalaba que no estaban en casa aún. Basado en experiencias previas, los reencuentros mensuales con amigos duraban aproximadamente hasta la una o dos de la mañana, así que tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que estuvieran en casa.

—¿Quieres pasar por un café o algo? —pregunté. Inmediatamente me di una cachetada mental por añadir el «o algo» al final.

¡Wow, eso suena como que le estoy ofreciendo «algo», como sexo! Demonios ¡Candy!

—¿Sí? ¿Tus padres no se opondrán si entro para el café? —preguntó, mirándome esperanzado. Negué con la cabeza y abrí la puerta entrando y dejándola abierta para él. Me quité los zapatos y me dirigí hacia la cocina, encendiendo la tetera.

—Es un lugar agradable —comentó, mirando alrededor e inclinándose a la cocina.

—Sí, siempre hemos vivido aquí, adoro esta casa —contesté, agarrando algunas tazas y haciendo el café. Sabía cómo le gustaba; le había visto preparase uno después de la cena de esta noche. Se apoyaba contra la encimera mirándome, sonriendo—. Tu familia es linda.

Él se rió incómodamente. —Sí, la mayor parte de ellos. Mamá es molesta a veces. Lamento que ella siguiera mirándote así toda la noche. Nunca antes he llevado a ninguna chica para conocer a mis padres, creo que ella se entusiasmó un poco —explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En serio, nunca? ¿Por qué no? —pregunté cuando servía los cafés.

—Nunca he tenido una novia seria a la que haya querido presentarles.

—¿Sí? ¿Eres un mujeriego? —bromeé.

—¿Tu qué crees? —preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara. Él se veía tan sexy que mi boca se hizo agua.

Él es indiscutiblemente un mujeriego; está tan ardiente como para poder acostarse con cualquiera. «Absolutamente».

Agarré los cafés y me dirigí al salón, encendiendo las luces y dejando las bebidas en la mesa. —Así que, Terry esto es como se ve una alfombra —bromeé, haciendo gestos al suelo limpio.

Él sonrió abiertamente. —Wow, no he visto una de éstas desde que me mudé de la casa de mis padres —contestó él, fingiendo sorpresa. Me eché a reír y me senté en el sofá, mirándole con expectación.

Se sentó a mi lado. Estaba tan cerca que yo apenas podía quedarme quieta. —Gracias por pedirme ir contigo hoy; me divertí mucho —dije francamente.

—Bien, gracias por venir conmigo —susurró mientras que movía su cabeza lentamente más cerca de la mía. Contuve mi aliento, sabiendo que él iba a besarme otra vez. Mi corazón golpeaba en mi pecho mientras que el pelo en la parte de atrás de mi cuello hormigueaba con la excitación.

Sus labios tocaron los míos por cuarta vez en dos días y sentí como si mi cuerpo entero ardiera.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, jalándole más cerca. Él trazó con su lengua a lo largo de mi labio inferior, entonces abrí mi boca con impaciencia. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca masajeando la mía. El beso era hermoso, incluso perfecto. Hizo a mi cuerpo entero vibrar. Avanzó más, haciendo recostarme en el sofá; él estaba encima de mí, besándome profundamente. Sus manos rastreaban hacia abajo mi cuerpo mientras se presionaba más cerca de mí. Terminó el beso justo cuando yo comenzaba a sentirme un poco mareada y comenzó a besar mi cuello y mis hombros desnudos. Dirigí mis manos hacia bajo por su espalda, abrazándole más fuerte.

Espera, esto va demasiado rápido.

—Terry, para —balbuceé jadeantemente. Estaba tan excitada que apenas pude soltar las palabras.

Él se paró inmediatamente y se retiró, poniendo su frente a mía. —Lo siento, me dejé llevar —se disculpó él

—Está bien. Es sólo que no soy el tipo de chica que se va a la cama en una primera cita —contesté, sonrojándome.

Él se rió y extendió las manos, tomando las mías y fijándolas encima de mi cabeza.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que soy el tipo de chico que se acuesta en una primera cita? —preguntó, sonriendo con satisfacción hacia mí.

Me reí tontamente, mirándole provocativamente. —Puedo decir que lo eres.

Terry se rió y sacudió su cabeza. —Tú me has etiquetado mal, no soy ese tipo de chico en absoluto —dijo él inocentemente.

Sí, claro, no creo eso ni por un segundo.

—No lo eres, ¿eh? Así que si yo te pidiera que me llevaras arriba y que me lo hicieras en la cama de mis padres, ¿tú dirías que no? —Lo desafié, levantando una ceja burlonamente.

Él gimió y negó con la cabeza. —No, no diría que no —confesó él, besándome otra vez. Enredé mis manos detrás de su pelo. Él se separó un minuto más tarde—. Probablemente debería irme antes de que comience a rogarte por sexo —dijo él, con una sonrisita y haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo.

Me eché a reír y asentí. —Buena idea.

Inmediatamente, él se levantó apartándose de mí. Yo me levanté también; no habíamos ni siquiera tocado los cafés fríos dejados al lado. —Así que, ¿puedo invitarte otra vez? —preguntó, poniendo su sonrisita sexy.

—Nah, ese beso no fue tan bueno para mí, lo siento —bromeé.

Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco, su cuerpo pareció ponerse tenso. —Oh bien, sí bueno, está bien —murmuró incómodamente.

Me eché a reír y di un paso cerca de él, apretando mis labios a los suyos otra vez. Él gimió detrás de su garganta cuando me aparté. —El beso me gustó, no te preocupes. Y me encantaría verte de nuevo —dije, agarrándome a su corbata y colocándola suavemente.

Su cuerpo visiblemente se relajó. —Eso fue cruel —me reprendió.

—Sí, soy cruel; te llegarás a dar cuenta de eso mientras más me llegues a conocer. Ahora sal de mi casa —ordené, sonriéndole con satisfacción.

—Sí, señora. —Me besó otra vez y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Le seguí al vestíbulo y me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta—. Te recogeré a las siete mañana. —Me dio un piquito en los labios otra vez antes de salir de la casa.

—¿Y si yo tengo planes para mañana por la noche? —pregunté, riéndome.

Él agitó su mano desdeñosamente. —Los cancelarás —dijo él sobre su hombro mientras caminaba de regreso a su coche, riéndose. El arrogante y creído está de regreso otra vez. Me reí disimuladamente. Él tiene razón; si realmente tuviera cualquier plan, lo cancelaría. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella, tocando con el dedo mis labios. Todavía vibraban por su beso. Sabía que iba a soñar con él esta noche.

*TB: siglas para Tuberculosis

**NOTAS.**

**Bien antes que nada agradecer los últimos reviews, favoritos y alertas de Amor en Rosa.**

**Liz Carter, Laura Grandchester, Dalia, Vero, Irene, nekito1, isa iran, Loca x Terry, bebeserena, Edeny Grandchester lezti15 y Sara de Terry. Muchas gracias por el apoyo chicas, espero está historia sea de su agrado, ya saben actualizaré todos los días a menos que pase algo que me lo impida.**

**Y bien ahora si gracias por sus reviews, alertas y/o favoritos en esta nueva adaptación.**

**Lady roxi, Rose Grandchester, Lucyluz y mixie07.**

**Debora.. gracias por tu comentario, me da gusto que te agrade la adaptación, he de confesar que a mí hay varias historias sobre vampiros que me gustan.**

**Andrea.. gracias que bueno que te gusto, saludos para ti también.**

**Rose Grandcheser.. muchas gracias amiga!, como anote antes actualizaré todos los días.**

**LizCarter.. gracias espero aunque ya la hayas leído te guste la adaptación.**

**Ecr.. gracias por tu comentarios aquí un nuevo capítulo.**

**Vero.. muchas gracias, en realidad no es tan fuerte, pero mas vale no crees.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. gracias por tu apoyo, el capítulo de mañana ya será en rated m.**

**Nos leemos mañana DLB.**


	3. Capítulo 3

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capitulo 3

Entonces, dónde vais exactamente? —me preguntó Paty mientras estaba tendida sobre mi cama mientras yo miraba dentro del closet.

—No tengo ni la menor idea, él no me lo dijo. —La miré por encima del hombro, lanzando una mirada desesperada. Paty y yo estábamos tratando de elegir algo para que me vistiera durante la última hora; yo estaba volviéndome más y más estresada con cada minuto que pasaba.

—Bueno, primera cita a una boda, segunda cita ¿quizás la ópera? —ofreció ella riéndose.

—¡No me estás ayudando para nada! Paty, en serio, si vas a sentarte ahí haciéndome comentarios estúpidos entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de que hayas venido a ayudarme? —Me quejé, lanzándole un par de calcetines.

Ella los atrapó y me las volvió a tirar a mí.

—Deja de estresarte, es sólo un chico —replicó, rodando los ojos.

La miré y cerré los ojos. Tiene razón. Tengo que ponerme a pensar en otra cosa. Claro, él parece amable y es jodidamente caliente, pero casi no sé nada acerca de él. Respiré hondo y caí de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Tienes razón, voy a ponerme los pantalones negros y la camisa roja —decidí, harta de tanto pensar en ello. Apenas había dormido algo la otra noche porque estaba tan excitada con la cita y cada segundo del día se había alargado a causa de eso. Todavía tenía aún una hora y media para esperar hasta que él me recogiera.

Paty asintió. —Buena idea. Ponte la camisa con el primer botón de abajo abierto para que pueda echar un vistazo al ombligo y al piercing —instruyó ella, guiñándome un ojo—. Ya sabes que un chico no puede resistirse a eso.

Asentí y me dirigí a la ducha. Cuando salí, Paty me ayudó con el pelo, alisándolo todo. Una vez vestida, la miré e hice un leve giro, esperando su aprobación.

—¿Qué opinas? —le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

—Yo me lo haría contigo —replicó, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia mi juguetonamente—. Espera, otro botón de abajo.

Se inclinó, desabrochó otro botón de más abajo, por lo que me quedé solamente con dos botones abrochados, cubriendo mis pechos.

Me burlé y alejé sus manos. —Paty, de verdad, no quiero darle una impresión equivocada. Probablemente ya piense que me voy a acostar con él esta noche, no quiero mostrárselas en su cara —protesté, abrochándome los botones.

Ella suspiró. —De acuerdo, pero no sé por qué no quieres hacerlo con él esta noche. Necesitas acostarte con alguien. Te relajaría y pondría una sonrisa en su cara.

El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera responder. La miré nerviosa, mi corazón latía con rapidez. Ella me dio la cartera y colocó mi chaqueta negra en mis manos.

—Anda, diviértete y no hagas nada que yo no haría —me aconsejó y me guiñó.

—¿Hay algo que tú no harías? —bromeé.

—No —replicó ella, riéndose y mirando hacia mi ventana.

—Voy estar mirando desde la ventana. Él no puede ser tan caliente como tú dices que es.

Sacudió la cabeza. Yo sonreí, sabiendo que no iba a verlo en ese momento, él estaba debajo del porche, esperando en la puerta principal.

—De acuerdo, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas, ¿vale? —le dije mientras saltaba los escalones y llegaba la puerta principal. Mis padres habían salido esta noche y yo estaba secretamente agradecida. Ya había conocido a sus padres pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para que conociera a los míos. Mi padre era embarazosamente protector sobre el tema de los chicos, y no se cortaba mucho al hablar sobre castraciones por aprovecharse de mí o lastimarme. Generalmente esto me dejaba paralizada, lo cual era indudablemente horrible para todas las partes implicadas.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él parado, luciendo increíblemente caliente con sus jeans y su camisa blanca ajustada y una camisa azul de cuadros por encima. La llevaba desabrochada, de forma que se podía ver a través de la camisa abierta su cuerpo bronceado. Yo apenas podía respirar; estaba tan excitada que me balanceaba entre un pie y el otro, no sabiendo qué decir.

—Guau, estás increíble —me halagó, mirándome de arriba abajo muy despacio—. Traje esto para ti. —Me tendió un ramo de flores multicolores.

¿Flores? Esta ya es la mejor cita que he tenido.

—Gracias, Terry, eso es increíblemente dulce, no deberías haberlo hecho.

Tomé el ramo que me tendía, las olí y le sonreí gratamente.

—No sabía cuál era tu flor favorita o tu color favorito, así que elegí un ramo con cada una —admitió él sonriendo.

¿Ohhh, podría ser mejor?

—Gracias. Déjame colocarlas en agua y luego estaré lista.

Abrí la puerta un poco más, haciendo que él pasara. Lo guié hasta la cocina y coloqué las flores en un jarrón de vidrio que rellené con agua. Las arreglaría apropiadamente cuando llegara más tarde a casa.

Terry estaba apoyado en la encimera, mirándome.

—¿Entonces a dónde vamos?

—Bueno, había pensado que podríamos ir a cenar, y que tal vez si tú estás lista para ello, podríamos ir a hacer mi cosa más favorita en el mundo —replicó, sonriéndome.

Yo solté un grito ahogado, mirándolo sorprendida de que pudiera ser tan directo—. ¡No voy a tener sexo contigo después de cenar!

Él sonrió y se acercó a mí, colocando sus manos en la encimera a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, inclinándose hacia delante y apretándome con su cuerpo el mío. Mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta mientras él acercaba su cara más a la mía. Podía oler su loción para después del afeitado. La especiada y masculina fragancia embargó mis pulmones y me dejó casi inconsciente. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba de emoción, esperando que él me besara. Cerré mis ojos cuando su boca apenas rozó la mía.

Su aliento mentolado sopló a través de mis labios. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras esperaba y esperaba que sus labios conectaran con los míos.

Finalmente sus labios rozaron los míos, tan suavemente que apenas pude sentirlo.

—Realmente tienes una mente sucia, Candy, ¿por qué piensas al instante en el sexo? —susurró, alejándose rápidamente y sacudiendo mi nariz.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando él dio un paso atrás riendo malvadamente. Me sonrojé como una loca y le di una palmada en el pecho.

—Esa fue una broma pesada. —Fruncí el ceño e hice un mohín.

Él sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. —Apuesto que incluso has soñado con eso anoche, ¿no? —me preguntó.

En realidad, sí, pero no voy a admitirlo ante ti, ¡machote! Hice un ruido de burla y negué con la cabeza.

—Terry, ¿quieres salir esta noche o no? En este preciso momento estoy considerando un cambio de planes —le dije y levanté una ceja, deseando que eso cambiara el tema antes de que él se diera cuenta de que había dado en el clavo con su línea de preguntas.

—¿Tratando de evadir la pregunta, Candy? —se burló—. Y sí, quiero ir a cenar contigo esta noche. Ahora que sé lo pervertida que eres, estoy ansioso por ver qué ocurre el resto de la noche —agregó, guiñándome un ojo.

Di un grito ahogado y solté una risita tonta. —Te lo voy a decir ahora: no soy del tipo de chica que lo hace en la segunda cita.

—Qué coincidencia, yo tampoco soy de esa clase de chicas. —Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de humor. Yo me reí y puse los ojos en blanco. —De cualquier manera, vamos, pervertida, antes que den a otros nuestra mesa —sugirió él, tendiéndome la mano para que yo la tomara.

Le aparté la mano y le sonreí. —Vas a tener que volver a caerme en gracia antes de que tengamos otra vez algún contacto físico. Castigo por hacerme una broma —le rechacé, caminando hacia la puerta y riéndome de sus muecas.

Me siguió detrás y esperó mientras yo cerraba con llave la puerta. Caminamos hacia su auto en silencio. Le lancé una mirada solamente para ver que él ya me estaba mirando. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón se me acelerara. Cuando nos acercamos al auto, abrió la puerta para mí.

—Mi señora —dijo en un falso acento británico, haciéndome una reverencia.

Sonreí y me reí a carcajadas mientras subía al auto. Mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la puerta del conductor, saludé a Paty, que estaba en la ventana de mi habitación mirándonos. No me saludó como respuesta, así que asumí que no nos veía muy bien en la oscura noche.

Terry subió al auto y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Te gusta la comida mexicana? Si no podemos ir a otro lugar —sugirió, encendió el auto y me miró preocupado.

—¿En serio? ¡Me encanta la comida mexicana! —exclamé.

Ahora estaba más excitada que nunca. La mexicana era mi favorita. Fuimos al restaurante que él eligió. Era un lugar rústico y extremadamente tierno. Sólo había otra pareja en el lugar.

—Es mi restaurante favorito de siempre —me dijo mientras mirábamos los menús.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué es lo bueno de aquí? —le pregunté mirando el menú. Se me estaba haciendo la boca agua con solo pensar en las enchiladas y las tortillas de patatas fritas con crema.

—Todo está buenísimo, pide lo que quieras —me respondió sonriéndome y colocando el menú hacia abajo, apenas mirándolo.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a pedir tú? —le pregunté unos minutos más tarde, aún indecisa.

—Quesadillas de queso y tomate para empezar y luego fajitas de pollo —me respondió sonriéndome alegremente.

Finalmente, el camarero vino hacia nosotros para anotar el pedido.

Él era bastante joven y coqueteaba descaradamente conmigo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo de pie. A tal punto que Terry tuvo que aclarar su garganta dramáticamente para desviar la atención que el mozo tenía sobre mis pechos. El chico finalmente se escabulló. Me reí malvadamente.

—¿Era eso realmente necesario? —preguntó Terry sonriendo.

—¿El qué era necesario? —pregunté, pretendiendo estar confundida.

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Puedo ver que eres una chica difícil. Me va a costar bastante cazarte, ¿no? —Balanceándose en su silla entrecerrando los ojos al mirarme.

—¿Cazarme? ¿Es algún término sexual del que no he oído hablar? —Le pregunté confundida. Él se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pervertida, significa que me lo pondrás difícil para ganarte y que te enamores de mí —me explicó sonriéndome.

Le sonreí, tomando un trago de mi refresco de cola. —Bueno si vale la pena tener algo, vale la pena esforzarse por ello.

—Me gustan los desafíos. Una vez que veo algo que me gusta, no renuncio hasta que lo tengo —me advirtió él.

Me incliné hacia delante, mirándolo curiosamente.

—¿No eres el tipo de los que una vez que lo han conseguido no vuelven a llamar como yo pensaba?

—¿Quieres que te conteste honestamente? —me preguntó, levantando una ceja. Yo asentí. Genuinamente quería saber si era un jugador o no, porque algunas veces pensaba que definitivamente lo era y otras veces parecía realmente dulce y genuino.

—Nunca he tenido una novia en serio y sí, he jugado un poco. Simplemente nunca conocía a nadie con la que quisiera ser exclusivo. —Parecía estar observando mi reacción mientras hablaba.

Estaba realmente un poco sorprendida por su respuesta. Nunca había esperado que lo admitiera frente a mí. Seguramente él tenía que saber que acaba de ponérselo más difícil a sí mismo. —Y con ese pequeño discurso acabas de ponerte a ti mismo más difícil cazarme, como tú lo llamas. —Todos los pensamientos acerca de acostarnos desaparecieron por completo de mi mente. Ciertamente le haría trabajar duro para ello.

Me sonrió, parecía despreocupado. —Pienso que sí, pero tú querías que fuera sincero, así que no mentí como normalmente habría hecho si una chica me hubiese hecho esa pregunta.

Se inclinó hacia delante y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, obviamente esperando mi reacción.

Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sí, él había admitido que era un jugador, pero, por otra parte, también me había dicho la verdad sabiendo que yo reaccionaría mal ante eso. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que él quería decir exactamente? ¡Maldición, este chico es muy confuso!

—Bueno, supongo que veremos cuán duro deseas trabajar ahora —dije sonriendo. El parecía estar un poco relajado cuando lo dije, tal vez estaba esperando que yo le exigiera que me llevara a casa o algo por el estilo—. Además, estoy interesada en ver cuál es la cosa favorita que deseas hacer, si no son mujeres —agregué, sonriéndole.

Él se rio. —Con suerte te gustará; si no luego podemos ir a ver una película o algo.

Afortunadamente la comida llegó entonces, lo que nos dio algo más de que hablar. Hablamos y coqueteamos durante la cena. Hablamos acerca de películas, música, y al azar de las cosas que nos gustaban o no nos gustaban. Disfruté increíblemente el tiempo que estuve comiendo con él. Además de la comida, que fue increíble; yo no dudaba en que volvería a este lugar otra vez.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, me guió hasta su auto, saliendo del estacionamiento del restaurante con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Obviamente estaba excitado acerca de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Cuando el auto se detuvo, levanté la vista hacia el edificio asombrada.

—¿Una pista de esquí cubierta? —medité mientras lo miraba nerviosa, estaba más que intimidada al ver la altura del edificio y era solo el exterior.

Él sonrió y salió del auto, caminó hacia el otro lado abriéndome la puerta antes de dirigirse hacia el maletero. Sacó un grueso suéter de lana y me lo dio.

—Hace un poco de frío ahí dentro —dijo, mirando el edificio. Lo tomé y me lo puse, tragando saliva con fuerza. Me voy a romper una pierna, lo estoy viendo venir. En silencio agradecí a Paty por sugerirme que llevara zapatos planos esta noche en caso de que tuviéramos que caminar por algún lugar.

Lo miré mientras él se colocaba el suéter encima y me tendía la mano. La miré y le sonreí.

—Oh no, todavía no terminaste de tomarme el pelo —decliné y me crucé de brazos. Él se rió y colocó sus manos en mis hombros, empujándome hacia el edificio. Mis nervios se hacían más pronunciados a cada paso.

Una vez dentro, me guió más allá del mostrador.

—Ey, Mac, vamos a entrar un rato, ¿vale? —dijo mientras me conducía hacia la puerta de "sólo personal".

Lo miré confusa. —¿Trabajas aquí? —pregunté, mirando alrededor nerviosa. Nadie parecía estar gritándonos que saliéramos del área del personal, así que debía ser así.

El asintió. —Sí, doy lecciones.

¿Lecciones?

—¿De verdad? ¿De qué clase? —le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia una enorme armario de tablas de snowboard.

Se encogió de hombros. —Ski, snowboard, y también superviso las clases de tubing* que es lo que vamos hacer esta noche —dijo, moviendo sus cejas hacia mí. Vale, ¿qué diablos es tubing? Suena a algo doloroso. Él me sonrió ante mi obvia cara de preocupación.

—No te preocupes, Preciosa, yo cuidaré de ti —prometió, sonriendo mientras me daba un golpecito en la nariz. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una enorme pila de flotadores de goma.

—Oh, hombre, ¿de verdad? —musité, volviéndome hacia la pila. Él se rió y tomo dos flotadores, señalando con la cabeza hacia otra puerta. Abrí la puerta y caminé a través de ella, el frío inmediatamente atacó mi sistema haciéndome inhalar una inspiración brusca y haciendo que mis codos se colocaran al costado de mi cuerpo, hundiendo mis hombros. Le agradecí con los ojos en silencio por haberme dado el suéter.

Señaló con la cabeza una esquina así que caminé hacia esa dirección. Cuando doblé hacia la esquina, me detuve otra vez, abriendo mi boca por el asombro. Había una enorme montaña de nieve, gente squiando y haciendo snowboarding. Había un ventilador de nieve en lo alto haciendo que pareciera que estaba nevando dentro. Era precioso.

—¡Mierda, no sabía siquiera que existía este lugar! —grité excitadísima—. ¿Es nieve de verdad? —Inmediatamente me agaché, tome un puñado de nieve, esperando que fuera esa nieve falsa de plástico que utilizan en las películas. Aunque no lo era, era nieve en polvo de verdad, que instantáneamente hizo que mis dedos se enfriaran.

Reí y la aplasté haciendo una bola y lanzándosela a la espalda mientras caminaba delante de mí.

—Eh, Candy, no tires bolas de nieve, o tendré que pedirte que te vayas —dijo, regañándome y señalándome un cartel que estaba en la pared. Tenía imágenes de las cosas que estaban prohibidas hacer. Arriba en lo alto estaba lanzar bolas de nieve, a continuación hacer ángeles en la nieve.

—Oh, no, ¿no me digas que ni siquiera se puede hacer un ángel? —me enfurruñé. Ok, ¡estaba a punto de hacer eso!

Negó con la cabeza. —Reglas de la casa, vamos. —Sonrió y subimos por una escalera mecánica que lentamente se movía hacia la cima de la montaña. Salté detrás de él, rodando la nieve entre mis manos, resistiéndome a la urgente necesidad de tirársela a su pequeño y comestible trasero.

Cuando llegamos a la cima el colocó los anillos en el suelo. Miré inmediatamente hacia abajo y me golpeó una ola de vértigo. Estábamos tan alto que mi estómago empezó a temblar. Yo era el tipo de persona que podría romperse huesos con facilidad con los más improbables eventos como bailar, así que esto era como tentar al destino.

—Um, esto es realmente alto, no creo que pueda —gimoteé, alejándome del borde y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Candy, te prometo que te encantará, solamente necesitas intentarlo. Si no te gusta nos iremos —dijo persuadiéndome, caminando hacia mí e inclinándose para mirarme a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos azules taladraron los míos, fue como si tratase de hipnotizarme o algo parecido.

—No puedo —susurré, mirando atrás en dirección a la montaña. No puedo sentarme en esta rueda llena de aire y tirarme por esa colina, no, de ninguna manera.

Él me sonrió tranquilizador. —Le doy lecciones a niños de seis años. A todos les gusta el tubing. Vamos, te prometo que estarás bien. Sólo necesitas confiar en mí.

Me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí más cerca de su pecho.

Extrañamente, su olor era en cierto modo relajante. —Puedes confiar en mí —susurró, cubriendo mi mejilla con su otra mano.

Oh basta ya, Candy, estás pareciéndote a un pelele.

—¿Los niños realmente hacen esto? —le pregunté mirándolo a la cara para ver si me estaba mintiendo.

Él asintió. —Los niños lo hacen todo el tiempo. —Se inclinó más sobre mí. Sus ojos mirando hacia mis labios haciendo clara su intención. Cuando sus labios iban a tocar los míos giré mi cabeza así que me besó la mejilla. Se rió y sacudió la cabeza—. Todavía no estás de humor por las bromas, ¿no?

—Exacto.

—Vamos, preciosa, dale una oportunidad. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? Puedes sentarte en mi regazo si no quieres ir por tu cuenta —ofreció levantando una ceja. Él estaba tan sexy que para mis adentros hice una pequeña danza.

—No tientes tu suerte, Terry —me burlé—. Vamos, hagamos esto antes de que cambie de idea. Si no me gusta entonces vamos a ver una película, ¿trato? —negocié.

Él asintió y colocó el más pequeño de los flotadores para que yo pudiera subir.

—Párate de frente y abre las piernas, relájate, y luego te sientas encima —me instruyó.

Reí maliciosamente. —Seguro, apuesto a que se lo dices a todas las chicas.

Él se rio. —Solamente a las guapas —replicó guiñándome un ojo astutamente.

Me bajé hasta el flotador agarrando los asideros como si me fuera la vida en ello.

—Oh mierda —musité una y otra vez. Traté de ignorar a Terry riéndose de mí. Él estaba a punto de empujarme por el borde cuando grité, agarrándome a la pernera de sus pantalones vaqueros.

—¡No! ¿No vas a venir tú también? —chillé, poniéndole mi cara de súplica.

—Maldición, esa es una linda cara —dijo riéndose y sacudiendo la cabeza hacia mí.

—¡Por favor! ¿Podemos ir los dos juntos al mismo tiempo? —imploré, forcejeando por salir del flotador. Fruncí el ceño. Guau, salir de uno de estos no es la cosa más fácil del mundo.

Terry colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, empujándome de nuevo al anillo. Se inclinó hacia mí sonriéndome maliciosamente y susurrándome me dijo:

—Eso te costara algo —su cara estaba apenas unos centímetros de la mía, sus ojos fueron directos hacia mis labios por una milésima de segundo. Asentí rápidamente y agarré la parte delantera de su sweater, trayéndolo hacia mí de forma que sus labios chocaron con los míos. Él sonrió contra mis labios y se apartó con una risita—: Yo estaba pensando más bien en cinco dólares, pero, oye, esto también funciona bromeó, riéndose. Presionó nuevamente sus labios a los míos por un segundo y luego se levantó.

Miré como él se ubicaba en su anillo, usando sus pies para evitar caer por el borde de la colina.

Agarró mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—¿Lista? —me preguntó. Asentí. Inmediatamente levantó sus pies. Su manó tiró de la mía y de repente estábamos ambos precipitándonos colina abajo. Íbamos tan rápido que apenas podía respirar, pero no podía parar de reírme con ese miedo divertido que te dan las montañas rusas. Probamente le haya lastimado la mano porque se la tenía fuertemente apretada pero él no se quejó.

En apenas unos pocos segundos estábamos abajo. No podía parar de reírme. ¡Fue asombroso! Salté torpemente de mi anillo, gritando excitadamente:

—¡Oh Dios, quiero hacerlo otra vez! ¿Podemos ir otra vez? —le pregunté riéndome y girándome hacia él.

Tan pronto como giré, una bola de nieve me golpeó la pierna derecha. Chillé por el asombro mirando a Terry confundida. ¿Me la ha tirado a mí?

—¿Pensé que habías dicho que estaba prohibido hacerlo? —Tan pronto como pronuncié las palabras que salieron de mi boca otra bola de nieve me golpeó. Apenas tuve tiempo de cubrir mi cara antes de que me golpeara por detrás—. ¡Oh, el juego empieza! —grité, agarrando un montón de nieve y lanzándoselo.

Tuvimos una enorme pelea de bolas de nieve al pie de la colina. Uno de mis lanzamientos pasó cerca de él y golpeó a un niño con esquíes.

El niño me miró asombrado, le sonreí y señalé a Terry, sonrojada como una loca intentando aparentar inocencia. Terry se estaba partiendo el culo de risa. El niño comenzó a reírse mientras se sacaba los esquíes y se unía a la lucha de bolas de nieve. Después de eso, casi todo el mundo en el lugar se nos había unido, sacándose los esquíes y las tablas de snowboard, corriendo alrededor y tratando de arrojarse nieve unos a otros.

Enseguida nos dividimos en dos grupos, chicos contra chicas, lo cual debo decir que fue lo bastante justo a mi manera, considerando que había casi el doble de chicas que de chicos. Le tiré un par de bolas a los niños y unas pocas a los padres, pero mi atención estaba firmemente centrada en Terry, quien actualmente parecía contento solo con golpear a tanta gente como le fuera posible, chicos o chicas, no parecía importarle.

Me deslicé por detrás y le di golpecitos en el hombro, él se dio vuelta riéndose.

—Ey —susurré, mordiéndome el labio para parecer sexy. Mi plan funcionó porque sus ojos fueron directos hacia mis labios. Levanté una ceja y él sonrió antes de inclinarse y apoyar suavemente sus labios en los míos. Casi me olvidé de lo que estaba intentando hacer porque el beso era tan dulce.

Cuando recobré la compostura, le sonreí contra sus labios y lo empujé rápidamente, aplastando el puñado de nieve por detrás de su cabeza. Me reí incontrolablemente cuando la nieve comenzó a caer por detrás de su sweater. Él jadeó y se sacudió hacia delante. Sus amplios ojos eran una mezcla de acusación y diversión. La mirada de shock que tenía me hizo reír tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

Él se recompuso rápidamente, y me agarró, derribándome hacia el suelo con cuidado. Su cuerpo apretado contra el mío mientras me presionaba con su peso. Intenté escabullirme de debajo de él pero me tenía inmovilizada con facilidad, agarrándome por los brazos y sujetándolos por encima de mi cabeza. Liberó una de sus manos y agarró un puñado de nieve. Todavía apretando hacia abajo mis manos, inclinó su cabeza, tirando con los dientes suavemente de la lana, dejando al descubierto mi estómago.

Me retorcí y me reí como una loca mientras su mano frotaba la nieve fría sobre mi estómago.

—Para, para —chillé sin aliento.

Él paró, pero no porque yo se lo hubiese pedido. Su mano dejó de moverse y le sentí pasar un dedo sobre mi vientre, mirándome un poco sorprendido.

—¿Tienes un piercing? —preguntó, dejando libres mis manos e impulsándose para levantarse ya que todavía estaba a horcajadas apretando mis piernas contra el suelo congelado. Yo podía sentir la humedad empapando mi ropa, pero no me importaba, en todo lo que podía enfocarme era la expresión de lujuria de su cara cuando me levantó la camiseta más arriba para echar un vistazo a la barra de platino que tenía sobre mi ombligo. A él definitivamente le gustaba, y a mí me gustaba que a él le gustara. Mi cuerpo entero empezó a calentarse y mi boca se hizo agua, él todavía no me había quitado los ojos, o los dedos, de encima.

Tomé ventaja de la distracción de Terry y me giré hacia otro lado, tirándolo de encima de mí. Chillé y me levanté de un salto, corriendo tan rápido como podía hacia el pequeño grupo de las chicas que estaban del otro lado. Pude oírle reír detrás de mí.

Luego de otra media hora, mis manos tenían punzadas por el frío. Podía ver a Terry agazapado con el grupo de chicos y sus padres del otro lado de la pista. Había cerca de cincuenta bolas de nieve todas listas frente a ellos, esperando para ser lanzadas.

Oh, no, de verdad ya he tenido suficiente. Mi cuerpo entero estaba temblando de frío, mis ropas estaban mojadas, mi perfecto pelo lacio estaba ahora goteando y colgando como colas de rata alrededor de mi cara ¡Debo parecer extremadamente atractiva!

—Terry, ya tuve suficiente —grité. Yo a propósito me había quedado escondida en un lugar seguro y agazapada detrás de una de las vallas del lado de la pendiente.

—Vale, de acuerdo, vamos —gritó en respuesta. Su voz era divertida pero a la vez desafiante.

No parece querer decir eso, solo quiere que yo salga de mi lugar seguro. Maldito chico competitivo.

—En serio, ya tuve suficiente, tengo frío. —Me volví y eché un vistazo en dirección en dónde Terry estaba escondido. Una bola de nieve zumbaba en mi dirección. Me las arreglé justo a tiempo para mantener mi cabeza por detrás de la valla. Dios, es un buen tirador.

—Terry, por favor, ¿podemos irnos? Te prometo que tuve suficiente —rogué.

—¿Es un truco?

—No, lo prometo —me comprometí—. Estoy saliendo. —Me impulsé fuera, saliendo con las manos arriba en señal de rendición. Casi inmediatamente diez bolas de nieves volaron hacia mí. Grité y salté otra vez tras la valla. Gemí. ¡No quiero quedarme toda la noche aquí!— Terry, ¡tengo que hacer pis! gimoteé.

Podía escuchar a Terry riéndose y hablando con los chicos de su equipo.

—Vale, ven entonces, sal, y nos iremos —gritó, sonando más genuino esta vez. Salté de nuevo la valla. Nada voló en dirección hacia mí así que salí lentamente. Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando no pasó nada mientras caminaba hacia él. Él estaba de pie en un lado esperando por mí junto a la puerta del personal.

Yo estaba a mitad de camino cuando el equipo de los chicos dio con todo. No había ningún lugar donde cubrirse. Todo lo que pude hacer fue volver mi espalda y cubrirme la cabeza mientras era cubierta por todas partes con nieve. De repente, unos brazos me envolvieron, volviéndome a un lado. Giré mi cabeza para ver que Terry me había envuelto alrededor de forma que los misiles le estaban dando a él en vez de a mí. Estaba riéndose lo cual hacía que su pecho vibrara contra mi espalda mientras presionaba su mejilla en lo alto de mi cabeza, cubriéndome completamente.

—Parará en un minuto, luego huirán corriendo y entonces nosotros correremos para irnos —aseguró todavía riéndose.

—¿Este era tu plan? ¿Traerme a campo abierto?

Lo acusé falsamente, jugando, presionándolo más cerca, adorando la sensación de su calidez contra mi cuerpo frío.

—No, les dije que íbamos a parar, estuvimos de acuerdo, luego todos empezaron a tirarte cuando tú estabas a mitad de camino —replicó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Están parando; prepárate para correr por la puerta del personal.

Luego de algunos segundos, se separó de mí y agarró mi mano arrastrándome a toda velocidad hacia la salida.

—A la misma hora la semana que viene, chicos —les gritó cuando llegamos a la puerta. Me empujó primero y cerró la puerta de un golpe cuando unas pocas bolas de nieve chocaron contra la puerta causando un gran estruendo.

Estallé de risa. —Eso en serio fue divertido —admití, agitando mis manos, tratando de calentármelas.

Caminó hacia mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos. —Parece que estás congelada.

—Me siento congelada. Mis dedos están adormecidos —dije haciendo un mohín.

Él sonrió y tomó una de mis manos que estaban rojas, levantándola hacia sus labios, colocó dos de mis dedos en su boca. Estaba tan caliente que jadeé excitada. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos mientras sacaba y se colocaba otros dos. No tenía la menor idea acerca de lo caliente que estaba que coloqué mi otra mano en su camisa, luego por su estómago, tratando de no mostrarme desesperada a la reacción que me hacían sus músculos, y sentirlo. Terry gruñó y su cuerpo se puso rígido, duro, sus ojos se ensancharon mientras mi mano calentaba su cuerpo y él me chupaba los dedos. Podía sentir mi cuerpo caliente, temblando.

Terry sacó mi mano de su boca.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó. Su voz era tan roca y sexy que mi cuerpo inmediatamente comenzó a temblar de nuevo, pero no era por el frío esta vez.

Asentí. —Mis labios están un poco fríos —le dije burlándome.

Terry sonrió. —¿En serio? Los míos también —susurró mientras inclinaba su cabeza y besaba mis labios. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, agarrando con mis manos su pelo mojado, presionando mi cuerpo al suyo. Me arrinconó suavemente contra la pared, besándome profundamente. Sus besos eran tan hermosos que casi me hacen perderme en ellos. Una de sus manos frías voló debajo de mi top, sus dedos jugaban con el botón de mi estómago.

Le sonreí a través de sus labios, me besó en la frente. Sus ojos brillaban de pasión y lujuria. Debo decir que fue muy duro para Terry parar, pero lo más probable era que no quisiera apurarme después de lo que me había dicho de que era un jugador.

—Debería, probablemente, llevarte a tu casa antes de que te pesques una neumonía, tus ropas están mojadas —sugirió mientras me miraba muy despacio.

—Tú también estás mojado —comenté, limpiándole hielo de su hombro.

—Eso es lo que ella dijo.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y traté de no sonreír. —Odio esas bromas.

—Sí yo también, pero en realidad no puedo creer que yo lo haya dicho. —Movió su cabeza riéndose. Cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, me tomó de nuevo la mano, mirándome esperanzado. Le sonreí y coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas.

—¿Entonces te has olvidado de gastarme bromas ahora? —me preguntó mientras caminábamos fuera del edificio en la noche fría.

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él juguetona. —No, realmente, aún tienes algo que hacer.

—Asombroso. Eso es lo que estaba esperando que dijeras —me respondió sonriendo y abrió la puerta del coche para que yo subiera.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Significa que tienes que verme de nuevo. —Con su sonrisa engreída, encendió el motor, calentándolo incluso el aire que respirábamos. Me mordí el labio porque era un tierno movimiento que él había hecho. De camino a casa, me calenté mis manos y retiré los pedazos de hielo de mi pelo.

Se estacionó y apagó el motor. —¿Vas a invitarme a calentarme? —lo dijo flirteando conmigo.

—De acuerdo ¿por qué no? Mis padres están en casa así que tú puedes pasar y calentarte con ellos… —haciendo un mohín y viendo el auto de ellos.

Él se rió y me desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y alcanzando la manija de la puerta la abrió.

—Espera, qué, ¿en serio? —Comencé a entrar en pánico. No podía dejar que mi padre lo asustara todavía.

—Whoa, un poco temprano para conocer a los padres —dije rápidamente.

Se rió incrédulamente. —Tú conociste a los míos ayer —él respondió encogiéndose de hombros con facilidad.

Tragué saliva, asentí y le dije hundiéndome en el asiento:

—Sí, pero tus padres no amenazan con cortar los genitales como desea mi papá…

Su mano se movió de nuevo al lado de la manija de la puerta y sonrió tímidamente. —Bien, bien, lo dejaremos por esta noche entonces.

Me reí. —Debilucho —bromeé, inclinándome hacia él, presioné mis labios a los suyos de nuevo. Terry enredó su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabello haciendo que mi cuerpo se quemara y vibrara de emoción.

Por Dios ¿cómo diablos me estaba haciendo esto a mí? ¿Cómo se puede simplemente ser un vals en mi vida y hacerme sentir de esta manera? Esto no era justo.

—Entonces…. ¿Mañana por la noche? —me preguntó esperanzado cuando yo me aparté.

Asentí con la cabeza sonriéndole mientras salté de su jeep y prácticamente corrí por el camino a mi casa. Me giré cuando llegué a la puerta y lo saludé con la mano antes de entrar a mi casa. Suspiré contenta al oír que su coche estaba lejos.

Una sonrisa de dibujó en mi rostro cuando llegué a la cocina para arreglar las flores.

Mi madre entró en la cocina mientras yo estaba terminando de darle unos toques a las flores.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurrió? —me preguntó con sus ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba mi pelo despeinado y mojado con hielo.

Suspiré soñadora. Esta noche tuve la mejor cita que jamás he tenido, eso es lo que pasó —me brotó una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Tomé el jarrón y me lo llevé a mi habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en su mejilla mientras pasaba delante de ella.

—Buenas noches, te quiero mamá —le dije antes de subir las escaleras bailando.

*Tubing: Actividad de invierno que consiste en descender por una pista de nieve sobre una especie de neumático o flotador.

**NOTAS.**

**Buenos días chicas aquí el siguiente capítulo espero lo disfruten. Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y/o favoritos, Lady roxi, Rose Grandchester, Lucyluz, mixie07, clauseri y sweetpea81572.**

**Lizcarter.. jajaja para mí Terry siempre ha sido super caliente.**

**Iris Adrana.. muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste.**

**Marce.. gracias, aquí uno nuevo ojala te guste.**

**Andrea.. muchas gracias, si entiendo yo también la envidio.**

**Vero.. jajajaja muchas gracias, si en verdad cuando yo la leí inmediatamente imagine a la pecas y el arrogante.**

**Lucyluz.. muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Rose Grandchester.. amiga como siempre gracias por el apoyo, espero este te guste.**

**Dalia.. jajaja si muy cochinito, muchas gracias por tus comentarios me gustan.**

**No sé si mañana pueda actualizar, estoy esperando una confirmación, de ser así en un rato más les subo el capítulo de mañana vale. DLB**


	4. Capítulo 4

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capitulo 4

En el transcurso de una semana y media vi a Terry cada noche, excepto el viernes y el sábado porque él trabajaba en un club. En esos dos días fuimos a almorzar a su casa, ya que él dijo que quería verme. Honestamente habían sido los diez mejores días de mi vida. Cada cita en la que me había llevado había sido diferente. Había algunas cosas tradicionales como películas, cenas o picnic en el parque. Me había presentado a sus amigos en una fiesta; eran todos muy agradables y era fácil llevarse bien con ellos, a pesar de que todos ellos coqueteaban por lo que podía ver.

También hubo citas no tan tradicionales. Me llevó a un partido de futbol. A las jaulas de béisbol, pero personalmente creo que esa fue sólo una excusa para envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí mientras me enseñaba a batear correctamente. Dimos un paseo en la playa; incluso fuimos a una carrera de autos. La mejor noche de lejos fue cuando fuimos a un descampado, dejó las luces del auto encendidas y la radio puesta en alguna estación de música cursi mientras bailábamos bajo las estrellas. Esa fue la última noche y fue tan romántico que me dieron ganas de llorar.

Terry era honestamente increíble y ninguna vez me presionó para que nos acostáramos, lo que me hizo incluso estar más loca por él. Hoy era martes por lo que debía estar por aquí en cualquier momento. Tenía puesto una falda vaquera corta y un top negro de cuello en V, me aseguré de usar ropa interior más sexy. Definitivamente nos había hecho esperar el tiempo suficiente. Cada vez que él me besaba, mi cuerpo ansiaba más y más por lo que sabía que esta era la noche.

Cuando se detuvo en mi casa, salté hacia él antes de que incluso bajara completamente del auto.

—Hey, guapo —coqueteé mientras subía en el lado del pasajero. Su boca cayó con un chasquido audible.

—Maldición, te ves tan caliente —me felicitó mirándome lentamente. Un rubor se esparció por mi rostro mientras me acomodaba en el asiento.

—Ese es un lindo hola —me burlé.

Él sonrió tímidamente. —Tienes razón, lo siento. Hola, preciosa —se corrigió, inclinándose para besarme. Enrosqué mis manos en la parte de atrás de su cabello y lo bese hambrientamente. Un pequeño gemido que hizo él con la parte posterior de su garganta hizo a mi piel tomar vida.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos esta noche? Dijiste que hoy era tu elección —preguntó mientras se alejaba de mí y arrancaba el auto.

Me encogí de hombros. —Pizza para llevar.

Frunció el ceño, sacando al auto y llevándolo hacia la carretera. —Bueno, eso no es muy romántico ¿Dónde vamos a comer? ¿En el parque o algo así?

—No. —Sonreí burlonamente. Me miró expectante pero negué con la cabeza.

—Solo conduce hasta allí, te diré después. —Un entusiasmo nervioso burbujeaba dentro de mí y estaba empezando a acobardarme.

Terry nos condujo hasta el mismo lugar de comida para llevar donde fuimos después del club la primera noche que nos conocimos. Mientras se estaba cocinando tomó mi mano y besó mi cuello, haciéndome poner la piel de gallina por todo mi cuerpo.

Finalmente, justo cuando estaba a punto de decir al diablo con la pizza, estuvo hecha. Terry tomó la caja y me llevó de vuelta al auto.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde? —preguntó de nuevo.

—A tu apartamento —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. Él me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, pareciendo estar un poco sorprendido. Me encogí de hombros—. Pensé que podríamos tener una noche con una película para cambiar. —Mentí. Asintió, frunciendo el ceño, pareciendo aprensivo. Espera, ¿él no quiere dormir conmigo o algo así? ¿Entiende lo que estoy pidiendo, piensa que solo quiero ver una película?

—¿No quieres? —pregunté preocupada.

Su rostro se suavizó instantáneamente. —No es eso. Solo desearía que me lo hubieras dicho antes. Podría haber pagado a mis vecinos para que limpiaran —contestó sonriendo. Estallé en carcajadas, sacudiendo mi cabeza con diversión—. Mi casa es un desastre, Candy. —Hizo una mueca y me miró, con sus ojos azules pidiendo disculpas.

—Está bien, pero tal vez necesitas empezar a mantenerla un poco más limpia en caso de que tengas compañía —bromeé.

Después de un par de minutos, se detuvo en frente de su edificio. Salí del auto y caminé hasta donde me estaba esperando. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura firmemente mientras me besaba el lado de mi cabeza. Mis nervios desaparecieron al recordar cuan fácil era estar en su compañía. Era como si no tuviera que pensar, todo pasaba naturalmente. Deslicé mis manos en sus bolsillos de atrás y apreté su trasero suavemente mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia su apartamento.

Al entrar, ahogué una risa. No era tan terrible como la última vez, pero seguía siendo un desastre. Me lanzó una mirada de disculpa y me observó mientras entraba al salón, me sentaba en el sillón y me quitaba los zapatos. Fue a la cocina y volvió con dos botellas de agua con gas.

—¿Esto está bien? O tengo Pepsi —ofreció, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonreí y tomé la botella de sus manos. —Esto está bien para mí, gracias.

Hablamos mientras comíamos y luego puso la película. No tenía mucho para elegir y en su mayoría eran todas películas típicas de chicos, con violencia, sangre y armas. Finalmente nos decidimos por La jungla de cristal 4.0 y nos acomodamos en el sofá para verla.

Me acurruqué junto a él, enganchando mis piernas sobre las suyas, casi sentada en su regazo. Su mano descansaba justo encima de mi rodilla haciendo a todo mi cuerpo estar un par de grados más caliente. Apenas podía concentrarme en la película.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, giré mi cabeza y presioné mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando su delicioso aroma. Literalmente olía lo suficientemente bien como para comerlo. Presioné mis labios en su piel. Me sostuvo más fuerte al gemir silenciosamente poniéndome más excitada.

Besé su cuello hacia arriba lentamente y a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula, mordisqueándolo suavemente. Bueno, ¡hora de hacer el primer movimiento, Candy! Moví mis piernas y me levanté para estar sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras mis manos agarraban la parte de atrás de su cabello. Sus ojos ardían en los míos haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera y mi corazón latiera erráticamente en mi pecho. Movió sus manos y las colocó en la parte baja de mi espalda, empujándome ligeramente haciendo que mi pecho se acerca a él.

Lo besé largo y profundamente, adorando la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos. Sus manos agarraron mi blusa por atrás mientras me besaba apasionadamente hasta que sentí que mi mundo estaba girando un poco demasiado rápido. Se alejó justo cuando me estaba poniendo un poco mareada. Besitos fueron plantados en mi cuello haciéndome cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación. Todo se sentía tan bien que apenas podía mantener la sonrisa en mi rostro. Mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de mi blusa, haciéndome cosquillas, su lengua caliente trazaba la V en el frente. Jadeé, agarrando su cabello con mis manos.

No me podía quedar quieta, quería más, pero no quería que esto ocurriera en el sofá. Me alejé de él rápidamente. Sus ojos se elevaron para encontrarse con los míos, con una mirada de disculpa sobre su rostro.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar otra vez —murmuró. Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé su mano, jalándolo suavemente. Él frunció el ceño, viéndose confundido.

—¿Candy?

Sonreí, poniéndolo sobre sus pies. —Shh, es tiempo de dejar de hablar ahora. —Le di un pequeño tirón hacia lo que asumía que era su habitación ya que era la única otra puerta que había en el apartamento. Gimió y me siguió, pareciendo ridículamente ansioso. Una vez que estábamos en la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Miré alrededor rápidamente, había una alfombra marrón limpia, una cama bien hecha y su cómoda estaba bien organizada. Hmm, tal vez no le gusta dormir con un desastre alrededor.

Estrelló de nuevo sus labios con los míos, sin dejar de caminar hacia delante, haciéndome caminar hacia atrás a la cama. Cuando mis piernas tocaron el costado de la cama, me bajé a ella. Él no lo hizo. En cambio, se quedó de pie y sólo me miró. Su rostro era tan lujurioso que apenas lo podía soportar.

—Candy, eres tan hermosa —arrulló, mirándome desde la cabeza hasta los pies y de vuelta. Me senté rápidamente y agarré su camiseta, tirándolo hacia abajo casi encima de mí. Rió perversamente—. Y aquí estoy yo queriendo tomar las cosas con calma —murmuró contra mis labios. Sonreí con aire de culpabilidad y tomé la parte inferior de su camiseta, sacándosela por la cabeza y la arrojé al piso. Apenas se había movido y todo mi cuerpo estaba empezando a doler con anticipación.

—Terry, por favor, si no me tomas pronto, voy a morir —me quejé.

Él sonrió, con ojos brillantes al alisarme el cabello del rostro. —Bueno, definitivamente no quiero eso —susurró, inclinando su cabeza y besándome. Pero no fue el beso apasionado de estoy a punto de hacerte el amor; fue más bien un beso casto que duró una fracción de segundo antes de romperlo y mirarme de nuevo—. Tengo algo que quiero hacer antes de que esto ocurra —dijo, cambiando su peso así se cernía sobre mí, apenas tocándome.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sin aliento, agarrando su cadera con mis rodillas para que así no se alejara más.

Dejó escapar un gran suspiro al juntar sus cejas. —Te quiero preguntar algo antes de acostarnos pero no te lo pregunto porque tenga que hacerlo o algo así. En realidad, te lo iba a preguntar esta noche de todas formas —divagaba. Le sonreí con tranquilidad, asintiendo en acuerdo, y preguntándome en silencio de qué se trataba—. Bien, bueno, sé que es un poco apresurado y no nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Puedes decir que no si es demasiado rápido para ti, está bien. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, parecía frustrado mientras luchaba con las palabras.

¿Qué lo tiene tan nervioso y preocupado? Normalmente nunca ha sido así.

—Terry, ¿qué pasa?

Gimió y luego abrió los ojos, mirándome con una expresión suplicante.

—¿Quieres ser exclusiva conmigo? ¿Serias mía? —preguntó en voz baja. Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa. Él sonrió débilmente—. Realmente estoy loco por ti. Cada segundo que paso contigo es mejor que el anterior, pero honestamente no sé cómo funciona, porque ¿cómo diablos puedes mejorar la perfección? Pero lo haces todo el tiempo. Me sorprendes. —Un sutil rubor coloreó sus mejillas mientras hablaba.

Me mordí el labio mientras me derretía por dentro de lo bonito que fue el pequeño discurso y de lo inseguro que parecía. Oh dios, ¿él quiere ser exclusivo? Nunca antes ha tenido una novia, pero ¿me quiere a mí? Mis ojos ardían con lágrimas de felicidad. Me sentía tan especial porque un increíble chico me quisiera así y pensaba que nuestro tiempo juntos era la perfección.

Tenía la boca demasiado seca y no sabía si sería capaz de hablar, así que en su lugar, me limité a asentir en aceptación.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, y una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus rosados labios llenos.

—¿Eso es un sí? —La esperanza floreció en su voz al hablar.

—Sí —dije con voz ronca.

Hizo un pequeño gruñido de triunfo y estrelló sus labios con los míos de nuevo. El beso fue diferente esta vez. Tal vez porque ahora era oficialmente su novia o tal vez porque estábamos desparramados en la cama y ambos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, el beso estaba lleno de fuego y pasión, pero seguía siendo íntimo, lo que me hizo temblar de felicidad.

….…..

Después, yacimos enredados, nuestros cuerpos enganchados el uno con el otro. Cerré mis ojos satisfecha, envuelta en sus brazos y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. Esa experiencia había sido hermosa. Él fue increíble, paciente, apasionado, cariñoso, y aun así me sentía demasiado abrumada incluso ahora, después de un par de minutos, seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmarme. No había sido mi primera vez, había tenido relaciones sexuales con mi ex novio, Anthony, pero debido a las emociones y los sentimientos que se incluían, sentí como si fuera mi primera vez. Había sido una experiencia de las que cambian la vida, y sabía que si por alguna razón esto no funcionara entre nosotros, él sería siempre el único con que compararía a los demás. Él siempre sería el que sacudió mi mundo totalmente.

La idea de que esto no funcionara, hacía doler a mi estómago. Mientras escuchaba a su corazón volviendo lentamente a la normalidad, recé en silencio para ser lo suficiente como para mantenerlo interesado. Él dejo escapar un gran suspiro y levanté la mirada hacia él, apoyando mi barbilla en su pecho. Me sonrió, trazando un dedo por mi rostro, por debajo de la línea de mi nariz y a través de mi pómulo. No estaba segura de cómo me veía, pero apostaría mi último dólar a que mi expresión reflejaba a la de él en este momento. Él se veía cautivador, satisfecho y contenido.

—Así que, así es como se siente —dijo en voz baja, agarrando mi cintura y levantándome para que estuviera a la altura de su rostro.

Lo miré con curiosidad. Levantó su cabeza y dejó pequeños besos por mi rostro donde sus dedos habían estado segundos antes. Cerré mis ojos, sonriendo felizmente mientras él me sujetaba.

—¿Cómo se siente el qué? —pregunte sin aliento, al darme cuenta de que en realidad no entendí lo que quería decir.

Bajó la cabeza a su almohada. Su mano se acercó a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, enredándose en mi cabello.

—Hacerle el amor a tu novia —respondió, guiando mi boca a la de él, sacándome el aliento.

Honestamente Terry era el mejor novio siempre. Era increíblemente dulce y atento, me compraba detalles y me llamaba y mandaba mensajes todo el tiempo. Estaba enamorándome en serio de él. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que me había pedido que fuéramos exclusivos y cada día parecía ser mejor. Había pasado algunas cuantas noches en su casa, que incluso había limpiado para mí, una limpieza verdadera, no solamente el tipo de limpieza de tirar las cosas al vacío. Ni siquiera les pagó a sus vecinos para que lo hicieran, lo hizo él mismo.

Siguió llevándome a citas ingeniosas, cada una superaba a la anterior en una apuesta divertida. La pasión entre nosotros era fuera de este mundo también, lo que ponía la guinda al pastel.

Hoy estaba realmente triste. El instituto reabría y era mi primer día como senior. No quería ir sin embargo, este verano había sido increíble, y no quería volver a una vida normal de sentarme en clase todo el día y hacer los deberes por la noche. Quería pasar el tiempo con Terry.

Antes de levantarme de la cama, tomé mi teléfono y lo revisé para ver que tenía un nuevo mensaje de él:

**Hey hermosa, T extrañe anoche. X **

Sonreí y le contesté que lo había extrañado también. No habíamos hablado mucho ayer, en realidad, nos habíamos pasado casi toda la tarde en su cama, apenas nos dijimos una palabra.

Me levanté a regañadientes y tomé una larga ducha. Mi día se volvió aún más triste al recordar que ni siquiera podía verlo esta noche ya que iba a salir con su hermano, así que tendría que esperar un total de treinta y seis horas y verlo mañana en la noche. Suspiré y me puse un par de jeans cintura alta de Miss Sixty y una blusa negra de manga corta que hacía juego, me coloqué unas botas rojas con punta abierta y me miré en el espejo, sonriendo por mi elección. Yo no era una chica que se complicaba mucho por su aspecto, por lo que ni me molesté en maquillarme. Dejé mi cabello suelto, trencé mi flequillo y lo llevé de costado. Una vez que estuve satisfecha con cómo me veía, me dirigí abajo a desayunar. Mi mamá estaba haciendo waffles y bacón al igual que cada primer día todos los años escolares.

—Hey, cariño, oh te ves hermosa —dijo, sonriendo alegremente.

Me reí incomoda. «Hermosa» no era exactamente el término que me aplicaba a mí misma; aunque últimamente había empezado a sentirme más guapa por como Terry parecía verme. Cuando me miraba con esos ojos con adoración, era muy difícil no sentirse especial. Él había impulsado mi autoconfianza varios niveles arriba.

—Tienes que decir eso, eres mi mamá —contesté.

Ella sonrió y dejó un plato de waffles sobre la mesa. —No tengo que hacerlo —negó—. De todos modos, toma, hice waffles según la tradición.

Forcé una sonrisa, sacando un banco de debajo de la mesa y tomé asiento. Traté de no gemir al ver la montaña de comida. Ni siquiera estaba remotamente hambrienta. Tomé un profundo suspiro y agarré el cuchillo y el tenedor. Resistí a la tentación de hacer un puchero mientras empujaba la comida de mi plato como un cachorrito enamorado, suspirando por mi novio que no podría ver en un día y medio. No sonó tan terriblemente largo cuando él dijo eso, pero en realidad fue el tiempo más largo que había pasado lejos de él desde que lo conocí.

Mi mamá se sentó junto a mí con su desayuno.

—Entonces, ¿aún vas a traer a Terry para que se reúna con nosotros el sábado? —preguntó, sonriendo alegremente.

Sentí un poco de entusiasmo a través de mí ante la sola mención de su nombre. Asentí con una sonrisa. Finalmente Terry había juntado coraje para querer conocer a papá, así que habíamos hecho planes para que viniera a una barbacoa la tarde del sábado. Mis amigos iban a venir también; ellos aún no lo habían conocido debido a que lo quería mantener todo para mí por un tiempo antes de integrarlo a la red social de mis amigos. Tampoco quería que me avergonzaran y que dijeran algo que lo haría huir de mí gritando.

Una bocina sonó desde delante. Sonreí, agradecida por el hecho de que no tenía que terminar el resto de mis waffles. Me levanté rápido, raspando mi plato en la basura antes de darle un beso a mi mamá en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos después de la escuela —dije por encima de mi hombro, agarrando mi mochila y corriendo al auto de Paty que me esperaba.

Tan pronto como estuve dentro, ella empezó a hablar. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por volver a empezar; quería encontrar un novio nuevo.

—Entonces ¿qué piensas? ¿Habrá estudiantes transferidos calientes este año? —preguntó con entusiasmo mientras conducía los quince minutos hasta la escuela.

Me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé, tal vez. Si llega a haber, es mejor que consigas a uno rápido antes de que yo lo haga —bromeé, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella me sonrió. —Y ¿qué diría el Señor Perfecto si te escuchara hablando así?

Sonreí, ni siquiera necesitaba pensar en cómo contestar esa pregunta, ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

—Él habría dicho, «Maldita sea, preciosa, debo mejorar mi juego si vas a estar mirando a otros chicos» o algo así —dije sonriendo, mientras trataba de imitar su voz sedosa.

Paty rió y sacudió su cabeza. —No puedo esperar a conocerlo. Me encanta como te dice preciosa, es tan dulce. —Suspiró soñadoramente—. Quiero mi propio Señor Perfecto.

—Tal vez lo conocerás hoy, sugerí mientras nos deteníamos en el estacionamiento.

—Eso espero. —Apagó el motor, agarró su mochila de atrás y sacó sus largas piernas del auto.

Tan pronto como estuvimos fuera, fuimos atacadas con abrazos de amigos y gente que no habíamos visto durante semanas. Una charla emocionada empezó mientras todos se intercambiaban historias de verano.

Después de unos minutos, Paty y yo nos disculpamos y fuimos a conseguir nuestros horarios en la oficina. Pasé la mirada sobre el mío rápidamente. Todo se veía bien, excepto por el hecho de que tenía gimnasia primero y cálculo a lo último, lo que apestaba totalmente. Odiaba cálculo y el año pasado estaba seriamente fracasando hasta el punto de tener que conseguir un compañero para que me ayudara. Decir que fue una experiencia vergonzosa sería una subestimación masiva. Algunas personas no estaban destinadas a aprender matemáticas, y yo era sin duda una de ellas.

Un vistazo rápido al horario de Paty demostró que teníamos exactamente lo mismo. Chillaba de emoción porque al menos la tenía a ella allí, también. Hmm, tal vez me pueda ayudar con las estúpidas matemáticas.

—¡Tenemos exactamente el mismo horario! —grité.

Ella sonrió. —¡Impresionante! Mira, el último año va a ser genial, puedo sentirlo. —Enroscó su brazo con el mío mientras caminábamos al gimnasio.

Por suerte, al ser nuestro primer día, nadie tenía los uniformes de gimnasia, estuvimos "discutiendo nuestras expectativas sobre la materia y lo que queríamos alcanzar para este año en esta clase" que esencialmente significaba un periodo libre para pasar el rato y ponerse al día con todos los chismes del verano.

A la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí a la mesa de mis amigos y Anthony Brown, mi ex novio, que estaba de pie hablando con Mark, uno de mis otros amigos. Anthony se había puesto más lindo en el verano; su rostro había perdido algo de redondez. Parecía que había crecido un montón. Su cabello rubio claro era más largo y un poco desaliñado alrededor del cuello, pero con estilo. Sus ojos azul cielo aún tenían ese pequeño brillo que recordaba bien. Y si no hubiera conocido a Terry, totalmente estaría pensando dos veces en haber roto con él al comienzo del verano.

—Hey, Candy —saludó, tirando de mí en un abrazo—. Te ves bien —dijo al soltarme, dejando a sus ojos recorriéndome lentamente.

Me moví incomoda en mis pies. —Hey, Anthony. ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

Se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño. —Estuvo bien, ya sabes —contestó, un poco triste.

La culpa fluyó a través de mi cuerpo ya que obviamente yo era la responsable de su expresión triste. Anthony era un chico realmente agradable, pero no era adecuado para mí. Habíamos sido amigos desde hacía unos años, luego empezamos a salir el año pasado. La relación duró poco más de seis meses antes de que me diera cuenta de que no estaba funcionando para mí y rompí al comienzo del verano. Él estuvo realmente molesto en ese tiempo y obviamente aún lo estaba.

—Sí —tragué. Hombre esto es incómodo. Por favor ¡déjanos pasar esta etapa!

—Nos podemos sentar juntos, ¿verdad? —pregunté, esperando que dijera que sí. Yo no quería echarlo de nuestro grupo de amigos y tampoco quería dejarlos.

Asintió rápidamente, sacando una silla para mí y luego se sentó a mí lado. —Sí, por supuesto —contestó. Sonreí y sentí a mi cuerpo relajarse—. Le estaba contando a Mark sobre mi desastrosa mañana —dijo, frunciendo su nariz con desagrado.

Tomé asiento en la silla que él había sacado para mí, mientras abría mi sándwich.—¿Qué está mal sobre eso? —pregunté, comiendo rápido.

Él suspiro dramáticamente.

—Mi horario apesta a lo grande. Fui a la oficina para intentar cambiarlo, por lo que se me hizo tarde para Biología, así que ahora tengo una detención después de la escuela. Olvidé la clave de mi casillero, entonces no tomé los libros correctos de inglés, por eso ahora tengo que hacer un ensayo esta noche sobre "la importancia de traer los materiales de lectura adecuados a la clase" —gruñó, cruzando los brazos en señal de frustración.

Sonreí. —¿Tienes una detención el primer día? Seguramente ese es algún tipo de record para la escuela —me burlé—. Tal vez tendrás tu nombre inmortalizado en el libro de los delincuentes. Debes estar orgulloso.

Hizo un sonido burlón con la parte posterior de su garganta. —Ha, ha. Había olvidado lo divertida que eras… no. —Me apuntó jugando con su dedo en mis costillas. Grité y me alejé rápidamente—. Al menos, cálculo estuvo bien, no hicimos nada en absoluto. El nuevo profesor es genial, a pesar de que todas las chicas estuvieron babeando por él, en lugar de por mí —dijo, pareciendo molesto.

—Oh ¿están hablando del nuevo profesor de cálculo? —interrumpió Annie. Una expresión soñadora cruzó su rostro—. Oh dios mío, él es tan caliente que juro que casi llegué al clímax con solo escucharlo hablar —dijo abanicándose su rostro dramáticamente. Prácticamente, todos los chicos de la mesa inflaron su pecho inconscientemente.

Me eche a reír cuando las otras chicas comenzaron a unirse a los comentarios calientes y los chismes de cómo cálculo era ahora su nueva asignatura preferida. Algunas de las chicas zorras estaban planeando cómo podrían meterse en problemas sólo para que lo pudieran escuchar gritarles con su voz sexy. Patético.

Paty se quejó:

—Oh hombre, ¡y nosotras no lo tenemos hasta el final del día! Quiero verlo también —se lamentó, poniéndose de pie y agarrando las cajas de su comida vacía.

Enrosqué mi brazo con el de ella. —Vamos, la campana está a punto de sonar y tengo que coger el libro de español de mi casillero. Puedes ver al nuevo profesor caliente dentro de dos clases —insistí, rodando los ojos, la jalé fuera de la mesa, y tiré mi botella y el envoltorio del sándwich en el cesto de basura de pasada.

En el resto de la tarde pasó lo mismo, las personas estuvieron chismeando en los pasillos, fantaseando con el joven profesor caliente enamorándose de ellas. Yo no me les uní, para ser honesta todo me parecía ridículo. Pero igualmente, tal vez me hubiera unido si no tuviera al novio perfecto ya. Había conseguido un poco de tarea hasta ahora pero no demasiada así que todavía podría ser capaz de pasar una hora en el teléfono con Terry esta noche antes de que se encontrara con Albert.

Para la última clase del día, caminé hacia cálculo y tomé asiento en la fila del centro con Paty. Ella prácticamente estaba saltando en su asiento con emoción. Miré alrededor de la clase y me di cuenta de que las chicas estaban arreglándose el cabello y poniéndose lápiz labial. Suspiré, dejándome caer en el asiento y esperé a que la más dolorosa hora de mi vida empezara. Esperaba que no me hiciera responder ninguna pregunta y entonces podría hablar con él después de clase acerca de lo desastrosa que esta asignatura era para mí. Si él era bueno, tal vez sería un poco más tolerante este año.

Después de un par de minutos, la puerta se abrió. Inmediatamente las chicas en la habitación se enderezaron, sonriéndose la una con la otra con grandes ojos hambrientos, murmurando y riendo. Paty me dio un codazo cerca de las costillas, haciéndome sisear entre dientes ante el repentino dolor.

Levanté la vista hacia el frente del salón de clases, curiosa por ver lo que hacía todo el alboroto. Mis curiosos ojos aterrizaron en Terry. Él estaba de pie allí, sonriendo y parecía un poco nervioso. Se veía guapo como siempre en pantalones negros y una camisa con botones blancos manga corta.

El pánico surgió en mi pecho. ¿Por qué diablos está aquí? ¿Algo horrible le ha sucedido a mis padres, y ha venido a buscarme y llevarme al hospital?

Justo cuando estaba comenzando a ponerme de pie, él hablo:

—Bien clase, calmaos y vamos a poner el espectáculo en marcha y así todos se podrán ir a casa —dijo con su voz sexy.

Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Clase? ¿Qué diablos? Yo estaba mitad fuera de mi asiento, congelada en el lugar hasta que la comprensión me golpeó con un balde de agua fría. Mi novio era el nuevo profesor caliente por el que todas se caían. No podía respirar. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y se encontraron con los míos. Vi su fácil sonrisa desaparecer de sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock mientras que todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

**NOTAS.**

**Bien chicas como lo dije mañana no podré actualizar así que les aquí les dejo el capítulo que estaba destinado a mañana, espero lo disfruten DLB.**


	5. Capítulo 5

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capitulo 5

Me quedé mirándolo durante horas, así lo sentí, como horas, pero en realidad, probablemente eran sólo un par de segundos. Esto tiene que ser una especie de broma de mal gusto o algo así. Es un barman y trabaja como instructor de esquí, él no es profesor. En especial no puede ser mi profesor, eso es imposible. Todavía no había respirado y mis pulmones comenzaron a arder.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró Paty, agarrando mi mano para arrastrarme de nuevo a mi silla, riendo.

No podía apartar la mirada de él, justo en ese momento él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. De repente, su rostro se contrajo, sus cejas se entrecerraron y sus dientes emitieron un chasquido casi audible. Su mirada se volvió dura, sus ojos fastidiados de mí hicieron que mi sangre se convirtiera en hielo en mis venas. Me estremecí. ¿Está enojado conmigo? ¿Qué razón tendría para estar enojado conmigo? Esto no es mi culpa.

Se recuperó mucho más rápido que yo.

Apartó la vista de mí, moviéndose a su escritorio.

—Así que yo soy el señor Grandchester, voy a estar tomando el relevo de la Sra. Grey este año —dijo con confianza mientras miraba a través de la clase.

Me fijé en sus ojos saltando de mí sin una señal de reconocimiento. Eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerase. Esto realmente no podía estar pasándome, sabía que aquello era demasiado perfecto, sabía que algo iba a venir a estropearlo.

—Obviamente conmigo siendo nuevo aquí, y este siendo su primer día de vuelta, no queremos realmente hacer ningún trabajo hoy, ¿no? —preguntó, sonriendo a la clase. Todos asintieron con entusiasmo. Las chicas estaban mirándolo con expresión soñadora, los chicos se palmearon dándose las cinco entre ellos.

—Así que, ¿qué tal si jugamos un poco a conocernos? Cada uno de vosotros me haréis una pregunta y yo os haré una pregunta a vosotros, sugirió sentándose en el borde de su escritorio, agitando la cabeza para quitarse el cabello de los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿quién quiere ser el primero, o deberíamos simplemente comenzar por delante y bajar hasta todos? —sonrió, una sonrisita pero atractiva, ganándose sonrisas coquetas de vuelta. Él asintió a una chica que estaba sentada en la primera fila, quien inmediatamente se sonrojó y sonrió.

Me moví en mi asiento, luchando contra el impulso de ir y arrancar su cabeza.

—Dime tu nombre y después haces tu pregunta.

—Soy Flammy Hamilton, um... ¿dónde estaba enseñando antes? —preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.

¡Zorra! Deja de mirarlo de esa manera.

Terry sonrió. —No lo estaba haciendo. Este es mi primer trabajo de enseñanza. Me gradué en la universidad este año y tuve la suficiente suerte como para que se me ofreciera este puesto de inmediato —respondió—. ¿Cuál es su película favorita, señorita Hamilton?

No le hice caso a su respuesta, lo estaba mirando a él tan intensamente que realmente estaba haciendo picar mis ojos. ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? Tal vez voy a tener que transferirme a otra escuela o algo así o el tendrá que renunciar a su puesto de trabajo.

Por Dios estaría en un gran problema si la gente se enterara de que salió con una estudiante.

Escuchaba las respuestas de la clase y sus preguntas a medida que las hacían. Él tenía veintidós, vivía solo, su libro favorito era el deporte ilustrado —que le valió una risa de la clase—. Su película favorita era Halloween, la versión original. El deporte era su pasatiempo favorito. Y la lista seguía, hechos triviales que en su mayoría ya conocía sobre él y su familia. La clase parecía estar pendiente de cada palabra.

Cuando llegó a mí, me di cuenta de que tenía las manos agarradas al borde de la mesa haciendo los músculos de los brazos tensarse. Tenía la mandíbula apretada. Él estaba mirándome con enojo pero obviamente estaba tratando de ocultarlo con una sonrisa cortés.

—Nombre —preguntó.

Me moví en mi asiento sabiendo que tenía que jugar con él a toda la cosa de, "No sé quién eres". —Candy White. Y eh, no tengo ninguna pregunta —murmuré, retorciéndome bajo su intensa mirada.

Levantó una ceja. —Está bien, yo tengo una para usted, señorita White. ¿Le gusta mentir? —preguntó él. Sus hermosos ojos azules eran duros y quemaban los míos.

¿Qué si me gusta mentir? ¿Quién demonios le ha mentido para hacerme esas preguntas?

—No, yo no miento —le contesté, moviendo la cabeza con confusión.

—¿En serio? ¿Nunca mintió sobre su edad o cualquier otra cosa? Siguió él. Su voz era firme y dura. La clase se había quedado en silencio, observando el intercambio, obviamente interesados en la línea a donde la interrogación se dirigía.

¿Él cree que he mentido sobre mi edad? Nunca he mentido, nunca. —No, nunca he mentido sobre mi edad —respondí con tanta confianza que le fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios me mira de ese modo? ¡Esto no es mi culpa! Sus manos parecían apretar más el borde del escritorio mientras me miraba como queriendo decir algo más. En cambio, miró lejos de mí, volviendo su atención a Paty que estaba sentada a mi lado.

Él asintió para que ella le hiciera su pregunta.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, obviamente emocionada de tener su turno para hacerle una pregunta.

—Está bien, soy Paty O'Brian y me pregunto si tiene novia. —Su voz sonaba seductora incluso a mis oídos. Sus ojos apretados, todo su cuerpo se tensó y ni siquiera me miró mientras hablaba. —No, no la tengo.

¿Cuál es su color favorito?

Sentí que mi corazón se rompía por sus palabras. ¿No? ¿Cómo puede haber dicho que no? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía seguir aquí, no podía sentarme aquí por más tiempo y hacer como que no me estaba muriendo por dentro. Me levanté rápidamente y agarré mi bolso del suelo, lanzando mis libros por el aire. La clase estaba a punto de terminar de todos modos.

—¿Y a dónde va exactamente, señorita White? —preguntó, sonando tan parecido a un maestro que me dolieron las entrañas.

—Tengo que excusarme —grazné mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Casi podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre mí. Un conmocionado silencio llenó la habitación.

—Siéntese, señorita White —ladró Terry.

No le hice caso cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir hacia abajo en mi cara. Yo las quité airadamente y tiré la puerta para abrirla. Tan pronto como estuve en el pasillo me encontré, con no saber a dónde ir, pero sentí la necesidad de estar lejos de aquí, sola antes de que me derrumbara por completo. De repente sentí unos dedos alrededor de mi mano y estaba siendo tirada en una brusca parada. Miré a mí alrededor para ver a Terry parado allí. Su expresión era increíblemente enojada.

—¿Dónde diablos va? ¡No puede simplemente irse de una clase así como así! Voy a tener que darle una detención o algo por esto —recriminó, moviendo la cabeza y dejándome ir mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Todavía estaba sufriendo por la respuesta. "No tengo una novia" en clases, y podía sentir las lágrimas tratando de salir de nuevo. Sabía que necesitaba salir de allí rápidamente.

—Simplemente haz lo que quieras —murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de parecer despreocupada. Me volví para alejarme, pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

—Joder, Candy, ¿qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Permitirte irte de clase como si nada? —escupió venenosamente.

¿Eso es todo lo que le preocupa? ¿El hecho de que hice que pareciera una presa fácil por salir fuera de su clase?

¿Nada más sobre esta situación le está afectando?

Me volví y le di mi mejor golpe completamente deslumbrada. —Si estás preocupado acerca de lo que tu preciosa clase piensa de ti, entonces dame un mes de detenciones y hazme fregar las pizarras por el resto del año escolar, me da igual. Haz lo que quieras, simplemente no vuelvas a hablarme nunca —gruñí furiosamente. La campana sonó marcando el final de la clase. Él me agarró del brazo y me empujó hacia los cuartos de baño, al menos cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Crees que lo único que me molesta es mi reputación por ser un maestro suave? Confía en mí, esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones, —espetó—. ¡Me acosté con una puta menor de edad! ¿Sabes en cuántos problemas estoy en este momento? ¿Sabes por cuánto maldito tiempo voy a ir a la cárcel a causa de que me mentiste? —Sus manos se aferraron a su cabello aproximándose mientras me miraba acusadoramente.

—Yo no te mentí. Tú sabías cuántos años tenía. —Había perdido mi batalla contra las lágrimas dejándome caer al suelo, llorando y abrazando mis rodillas pegándolas a mi pecho.

Hizo un furioso resoplido con su garganta.

—¡Te conocí en un club, Candy! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber que no eres menor de edad a partir de eso? —contestó, pateando la pared por la frustración.

Negué con la cabeza. —Te dije esa noche que estaba estudiando.

Esto no es mi culpa, definitivamente no lo es, cortó él:

—¡Pensé que te referías a la universidad, no a la jodida secundaria! ¡Hay que tener veintiuno para entrar en el club! Deberías habérmelo dicho. ¡Maldita sea, Candy, no debería haber estado acostándome contigo durante las dos últimas semanas! —bramó, mirándome disgustado.

Apoyé la cabeza en mis rodillas y sollocé hasta que no pude respirar. Ciertamente esto era mi culpa. Podía ver su punto, era una menor de edad en un club y nunca le había dicho específicamente qué edad tenía, supuse que estaba bien con él. Nunca habíamos hablado claramente sobre la escuela o los puestos de trabajo o cualquier otra cosa porque siempre teníamos mejores cosas de qué hablar o qué hacer.

—Lo siento —grazné—. Pensé que lo sabías, honestamente pensé que lo sabías y no te importaba.

Él gimió. —¿Cómo diablos no me importaría estar violando a una menor de edad? ¿Es ese el tipo de persona que crees que soy? Un pedófilo —preguntó con enojo. Se deslizó por la pared junto a mí y puso su cabeza en sus manos. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo chocando contra el mío y su loción llenando mis pulmones.

—No fue una violación —corregí categóricamente, sacudiendo mi cabeza, levantando los ojos al mirarlo. Estaba pálido y claramente conmocionado. Todo su cuerpo parecía derrotado y triste. Sus hombros caídos hacia delante, su angelical y perfecto rostro tenso por la preocupación y el estrés.

Él suspiró con tristeza. —Sí, lo era. Me aproveché de ti. Yo soy el adulto, y tú eres la menor de edad, es como funciona. —Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos.

¿Se aprovechó? ¿Es alguna especie de broma? —¿Es una broma? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que lo quería? ¿De lo mucho que todavía lo quiero? —le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba muy enfadada con él por rebajar lo que pasó entre nosotros, porque lo hizo sonar como algo malo, sucio.

—Tienes que ir con el director y reportarlo. Iré contigo —dijo con voz ronca, empujándose a sí mismo y caminando hacia la puerta. Su mano estaba justo a punto de tocar la cerradura antes de que lo agarrara, deteniéndolo.

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza. —No le voy a decir nada a nadie, no te quiero en problemas a causa de algo que hice mal. Esto es culpa mía, es verdad. Yo debería haberme asegurado de que lo sabías. Lo siento mucho. Tú no eres un pedófilo, por favor no pienses eso —le supliqué, cerrándole el paso y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Enterré mi cara en un lado de su cuello, respirando. Él estaba temblando, podía sentirlo.

—Tienes que informar de esto, Candy, o lo haré yo. Se vería mejor si tú lo hicieras —respondió él, teniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y dando un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de mí. Parecía que estaba sufriendo.

—No, no lo voy a hacer —negué—. Y si lo haces, les diré que lo inventaste todo. —Lo miré advirtiéndole—. No voy a permitir que te metas en problemas debido a esto. Tenemos que ir a través de ello y trabajar en algo.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Sí tienes que hacerlo.

—No hagas esto, no es necesario que se enteren, por favor, Terry —supliqué. Mis lágrimas caían de nuevo mientras presionaba la espalda contra la puerta, bloqueándola herméticamente para que no pudiera salir.

Él suspiró y dio un paso hacia delante, limpiándome las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Por favor, no llores. Su voz se quebró mientras hablaba e hizo que mi corazón se apretara en mi pecho.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, el único sonido era mi respiración entrecortada mientras luchaba por dejar de llorar. Él se quedó allí mirando a sus pies pálido y asustado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó en voz baja, todavía sin levantar la vista de sus pies.

—Diecisiete. Voy a tener dieciocho años en ocho meses.

Él gruñó y asintió. —Y no quieres delatarme —preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza.

—Gracias —dijo agradecido.

—No es necesario que me des las gracias. No has hecho nada malo —dije en voz baja, dando un paso más cerca de él y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él otra vez. Se abrazó a mí esta vez y apreté mi cara en un lado de su cuello amando la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Su aliento sopló en mi pelo mientras me abrazaba contra él. —Sólo tenemos que fingir que esto nunca ha sucedido, como si nos acabáramos de conocer en las aulas —dijo en voz baja. Sus brazos se apretaron en mí cuando me tiré hacia atrás para mirarlo.

¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿Él no quiere estar conmigo? Abrí la boca para rogarle, pero nada salió. En el fondo sabía que no podíamos estar juntos, no sólo era ilegal debido a mi edad, sí que también era mi maestro, así que ahora ambos estaríamos en un montón de problemas si esto se sabía. Él perdería su trabajo y probablemente, iría a la cárcel y no me gustaría ser expulsada.

—Yo no quiero hacer eso —dije en voz baja, tratando desesperadamente de no llorar de nuevo.

—Bueno, no tenemos otra opción. Gracias por no reportarme, tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo, pero no puedo ser otra cosa más que un maestro para ti.

—Tenemos que estar lejos el uno del otro. Tenemos suerte que todo esto haya salido ahora en lugar de más adelante cuando tuviéramos algún sentimiento el uno por el otro —dijo, alejándose de mí.

¿Sentimientos el uno al otro? ¿Eso quiere decir que no siente nada por mí ahora? Vaya eso duele mucho. Yo sabía que estaba enamorándome de él, un par de semanas y habría sido la jefa de las tarjetas de amor.

Pensaba que él sentía lo mismo, pero sólo estaba usándome todo el tiempo. Realmente lo hice todo mal.

Inclinó la cabeza y me besó en la frente suavemente, sus labios se demoraron en mi piel. Era un beso dulce, un beso de despedida. Se apartó y tiró de la cerradura de la puerta y salió rápidamente. Tan pronto como se fue, sentí que mi corazón estaba por estallar.

Mi pecho se apretó, mi respiración entrecortada de nuevo, hasta que finalmente me rendí a las lágrimas y me derrumbé devastada por su rechazó.

**NOTAS.**

**Buenos días chicas, ya estoy de regreso gracias por el apoyo, disculpen las molestias ocasionadas jijiji, y sé que les dije que cambiaría el rated, lo lamento andaba a las carreras así que como ven este capítulo ya es rated M vale lo siento.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar loa historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01 sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester y Laura Grandchester.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que a historia te gusta, espero con esto ya no tengas dudas.**

**Dalia.. aquí un capítulo mas y como ves la pecas no tendrá que preocuparse por su novio lo siento.**

**Derby.. gracias, aquí el siguiente capítulo espero te guste.**

**Iris Adriana.. jajaja pobres, muchas gracias espero tu fin de semana haya sido excelente.**

**Rubi.. que bien que te guste, y pues aquí se resuelve tu duda.**

**Marce.. jajaja muchas gracias.**

**Lizcarter jajajaja me encantan tus comentarios y pue si amiga como ves se dejaron.**

**Lucyluz.. que bueno que te agrada, aquí la actualización.**

**Vero.. jajaja yo también quiero un Terry, que bueno que te gusta la historia.**

**Laura Grandchester.. gracias por el tiempo de comentar en cada capítulo, y pues aquí supo la edad y lamento decirte que ya estoy formada así que vas atrás de mi jajaja.**

**Bien chicas espero la historia les siga gustando DLB.**


	6. Capítulo 6

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capitulo 5

Capítulo 6

Estuve aquí por una eternidad sin saber qué hacer. ¿Podría fingir que no pasó nada, como dijo? Claro, probablemente era mucho más fácil para él que no sentía nada por mí, pero yo estoy totalmente loca por él.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a sentarme en su clase todos los días sabiendo eso? Respiré hondo y salpiqué un poco de agua en mi cara. Mi piel se sentía tensa de tanto llanto, mis ojos estaban irritados, y empezaba a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza por tanta tensión.

Cuando estuve tranquila de nuevo, salí del cuarto de baño, manteniendo mis ojos firmemente en el suelo, no quería que la gente me viera y supieran que había estado llorando. No podía decírselo a nadie. No podía hablar de ello en absoluto. No tenía a nadie con quien desahogarme y ayudarme a reparar mi corazón roto, porque no podía permitir que Terry estuviera en problemas.

En silencio, di las gracias a mi buena estrella de que él no hubiera conocido a ninguno de mis amigos, ya que hoy habrían sabido quién era.

El pasillo se encontraba anormalmente tranquilo para el final de la escuela. Levanté la cabeza y me arriesgué a mirar para ver la sala vacía de gente. ¿Dónde diablos están todos? Seguramente la gente debía estar por ahí en el pasillo metiendo sus cosas en sus armarios antes de regresar a casa.

—Candy.

Me di la vuelta para ver caminando hacia mí, a Anthony, sonriendo.

—Hola —murmuré, girando mi cuerpo para que no tuviera una clara visión de mi cara que estaba segura, se veía hinchada y roja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? Paty estaba buscándote antes, se ha ido a casa ahora —dijo, deteniéndose a mi lado.

Bajé la mirada a sus pies, dejando que mi cabello cayera por encima de mi cara.

—¿Ella se fue? ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté, confundida.

—Son casi las cuatro.

¿Casi las cuatro? ¿Estuve en el baño durante todo ese tiempo?

—¿Dónde estabas de todos modos? Paty dijo que te levantaste de un salto y saliste corriendo de la clase como si una bomba hubiese explotado y luego ella no pudo encontrarte. —Él puso su mano en mi hombro, apretándome suavemente. El calor de su mano se filtraba a través de mi camisa a mi piel. Giré la cabeza y puse mi mejilla en la palma de su mano, necesitaba tanto el consuelo que mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja. Negué con la cabeza en respuesta.

Me tomó en un abrazo, acariciando mi espalda con sus manos mientras lloraba en su hombro.

Cuando mis lágrimas finalmente se secaron, se retiró y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

—¿Qué pasó?

Aspiré con fuerza, limpiando mi nariz.

—No quiero hablar de ello. Gracias por el abrazo, de verdad lo necesitaba. —Forcé una sonrisa falsa y di un paso hacia atrás.

Sonrió cálidamente.

—En cualquier momento, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. —Anthony realmente era una persona muy dulce.

Éramos amigos antes de que saliéramos, no mejores amigos o algo así, pero somos bastante cercanos. Siempre fue alguien con quien podía hablar. Cuando nos separamos, me prometió que volveríamos a eso y seríamos todavía amigos. Realmente esperaba que fuera así.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —afirmó, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y tomando mi bolso en la otra mano mientras me llevaba hacia su coche—. ¿Sabes que luces muy atractiva ahora, Candy?. La hinchazón definitivamente te favorece —bromeó, sonriéndome.

Me reí y le golpeé el pecho con la parte posterior de mi mano. Anthony siempre podía avivar mi estado de ánimo. Sonrió mirándose un poco orgulloso de sí mismo mientras abría la puerta del coche para mí, tirando mi mochila en el asiento trasero. Subí y, mientras cerraba la puerta, vi a Terry de pie junto a su coche, mirándome. Fruncía el ceño, enojado por algo. Se subió en su coche y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que me sorprendí de que no se hubiera roto el vidrio.

Salió rápido del estacionamiento, una fracción de segundo más tarde de lo que Anthony subió en el lado del conductor.

—¿Era el nuevo profesor de cálculo en ese coche? Maldita sea, ese tipo conduce como un loco —reflexionó, riendo mientras salía a una velocidad más razonable.

Giró a la derecha en dirección a mi casa. ¡Oh no! No puedo ir a casa ahora. Mis padres se enterarían de que he estado llorando, y mi mamá no lo dejará hasta que le diga lo que pasó. ¡No estoy dispuesta a hablar de la ruptura todavía!

—Anthony, ¿crees que podríamos ir a tu casa por un rato? —le supliqué, sabiendo que su casa estaría vacía. Su padre trabajaba el turno de noche y no se paraba en su casa hasta las diez de la noche, su madre había muerto hacía unos tres años de cáncer. Ahí fue en realidad cuando nos conocimos, lo encontré llorando en el pasillo después de su muerte y habíamos sido amigos desde entonces.

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Déjame adivinar, no quieres hablar con tu mamá todavía. ¿Tengo razón? —Él no esperó una respuesta, sino que sólo se detuvo en una calle lateral y giró el coche de vuelta, de regreso en la otra dirección, hacia su casa.

Le sonreí agradecida. Anthony siempre me había conocido muy bien.

—Todavía no. Sólo tengo que olvidarme de ello por un tiempo. ¿Estás seguro de que no te importa?

Él asintió con rapidez.

—Claro, me puedes cocinar algo. Sabes que soy un cocinero terrible —confirmó, sonriendo.

Me reí pensando en todas las veces que había cocinado para mí cuando iba a su casa después de la escuela. Él no era sólo un cocinero terrible, era desastroso.

—Creo que es un trato. —Saqué el teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo, notando que estaba en silencio.

Miré la pantalla y me di cuenta de que había perdido nueve llamadas y dos textos, todos de Paty. Abrí los textos:

**¿Dónde diablos estás? ¿Está todo bien? ¡Contesta el teléfono o llámame! **

**No te pude encontrar, supongo que te fuiste a casa. Hablaré contigo más tarde. ¡Llámame tan pronto como recibas este mensaje! **

Suspiré y le envié un texto para decirle que estaba bien, pero que no podía hablar ahora. Prometí llamarla esta noche en su lugar. Luego le envíe un texto a mi mamá, diciéndole que iba a cenar con Anthony y que no iba a llegar tarde.

Nos detuvimos en la casa de Anthony, bajé, viendo como él tomaba nuestras mochilas del asiento.

—Vamos, experta de la cocina, vamos a comer estoy muerto de hambre —bromeó, en dirección a la puerta principal.

Le sonreí y lo seguí. Me sentía un poco extraña cuando entré, no había estado en su casa desde que nos separamos. Suspiré y me obligué a no pensar en ello. Solía pasar el rato aquí con él antes de que me pidiera salir, así que realmente no necesitaba acostumbrarme a él de nuevo, si quería que fuéramos amigos. Dejó las bolsas abajo y me llevó a la cocina, empujándome hacia la nevera suavemente mientras se paraba detrás de mí, descansando su barbilla en mi hombro. Hice una mueca cuando miré la nevera casi vacía. Un solo paquete de carne molida estaba en el fondo, por suerte todavía no había caducado.

—¿Spaghetti a la boloñesa? —ofrecí, tomándola. Probablemente podría trabajar con esto y con lo que tenía en sus armarios.

—¡Magnifico! —gritó, sonriendo alegremente.

Mientras me ponía a trabajar en la cocina, él puso el canal de deportes. No hablamos mucho, además de una conversación cortés. No me pidió ningún detalle, ni me preguntó por qué lloré, ni nada, por lo que estaba agradecida. Cuando terminé, le serví, poniendo también un plato en el lado de su papá, listo para cuando llegara a casa.

Nos llevamos la comida al salón, viendo algunas comedias malísimas en el televisor mientras comíamos. Después, hicimos nuestras tareas y luego charlamos un poco sobre su verano. Me contó que su padre se había tomado dos semanas de descanso por lo que fueron a visitar a unos familiares en California. Al parecer, Anthony había aprendido a surfear. Fue fácil y cómodo y me las arreglé para mantener a Terry fuera de mi mente por un rato.

Después de un par de horas me llevó a casa.

—Gracias por dejarme venir, te lo agradezco mucho —le dije, abrazándolo con fuerza a medida que se detenía frente a mí casa.

—No hay problema, fue muy divertido y gracias por cocinar, no había comido así desde que nos separamos —respondió. Su sonrisa se volvió un poco triste y me sentí muy mal por herir a una persona tan encantadora.

—Lo siento mucho por eso, Anthony, de verdad que lo siento.

Me tragué el nudo en mi garganta. En realidad no habíamos hablado mucho durante el verano, más que un amable texto ocasional, pero nada más, por lo que no habíamos hablado de la ruptura.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, yo también. ¿Crees que tal vez podríamos tener otra oportunidad? —preguntó, mirándome esperanzado.

—Anthony, lo siento yo... —interrumpí, perdiéndome en las palabras. Quería decirle que tenía novio, pero eso no era cierto ya, así que no podía decirlo. Quería decirle que estaba loca por nuestro nuevo profesor de cálculo, pero no podía hacer eso. Por lo tanto, me senté allí mirándolo con la boca abierta, probablemente con aspecto de una completa idiota.

Sonrió, poniendo su dedo debajo de mi barbilla, cerrando mi boca. Se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla

—Está bien, olvida que dije algo.

Se inclinó más hacia delante, agarrando el mango de mi puerta, empujándola para abrirla por mí.

Me reí del mensaje evidente de que me saliera de su coche.

—Capté la indirecta, voy a salir del coche ahora. Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos mañana.

—Buenas noches, Candy —gritó mientras caminaba hacia su auto. Me saludó con la mano mientras se alejaba de la casa.

—¿Candy? ¿Eres tú? —llamó mamá desde la sala.

—Sí —confirmé, tirando mis llaves en el aparador, entrando en la sala.

Mis padres se encontraban sentados viendo la televisión.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día, calabaza? —preguntó papá.

Me encogí de hombros, sin comprometerme.

—Estuvo bien, supongo —contesté con desdén, sin querer hablar sobre ello, porque sabía que me haría llorar de nuevo.

Mi padre inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirándome con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo es que te fuiste con Anthony? Pensé que estabas con ese nuevo chico, Terry —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Sonreí débilmente ante la mención casual de su nombre. A mi papá no le preocupaba Anthony, pero estaba un poco aprensivo acerca de Terry. Eso era probablemente la causa de su ceño, él no había tenido la oportunidad de amenazarlo todavía.

—Anthony y yo sólo somos amigos —contesté. Tomando un respiró hondo antes de continuar, sabiendo que tenía que decirlo en voz alta por primera vez—. Terry y yo rompimos hoy. —Me encogí de hombros, tratando de fingir que estaba bien, aunque mi voz se quebró un poco cuando dije su nombre.

Mi mamá se quedó sin aliento, inmediatamente saltó del sofá.

—¿Rompieron? —repitió, dirigiéndose a abrazarme.

Levanté una mano para pedirle que se detuviera.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —mentí—. Me voy a la cama. Nos vemos en la mañana. —Me volví sobre mis talones y me dirigí rápidamente fuera de la habitación, sólo haciendo una pausa entre las escaleras y la seguridad de mi habitación.

Cuando llegué allí, lo primero que hice fue tirarme bocabajo en la cama, llorando sin control de nuevo.

No podía hablar con Paty, y no quería volver hablar de nuevo de ello, por lo que le mandé un texto en su lugar diciéndole de la separación, pero que no quería hablar más de eso y que la vería mañana como de costumbre.

Tomé mi teléfono para apagarlo sabiendo que trataría de devolverme la llamada de todos modos a pesar de que le dije que no quería hablar. Como una zombi, me despojé de mi ropa y me dirigí a la ducha, dejando que mis lágrimas se mezclaran con el spray que dejaba el agua calmando mi tenso y estresado cuerpo.

En el momento en que salí y me dirigí de nuevo a mi dormitorio, Paty estaba sentada en mi cama. Salté y chillé del susto. Me sonrió con tristeza.

—Tu mamá me permitió subir —explicó, lanzándome una mirada compasiva. Asentí y fui a sentarme en silencio junto a ella, agarró un bolso marrón del suelo y lo puso en mi regazo. Lo abrí para ver como treinta dólares de diferentes caramelos y helados.

Me tendió una cuchara para mí. Le sonreí agradecida.

—Sabes que eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, ¿verdad? —pregunté, sacando una caja de cartón, ofreciéndosela.

Nos sentamos a comer helado hasta que ambas nos sentimos enfermas, entonces finalmente se quedó dormida justo después de la medianoche.

Cerré los ojos y recé también por el sueño, pero no me fue tan fácil. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Terry y lo guapo que era. Cuando por fin me quedé dormida como a las cuatro de la mañana, todo en lo que soñaba era él y la diversión que tuvimos, cómo solía hacerme reír y hacerme sentir especial.

Cuando la mañana llegó, mi cabeza palpitaba, y me sentía muerta en calor. Paty trataba de alegrarme peinando mi cabello por mí, arreglándolo y haciéndome una coleta. Tenía plasmada una sonrisa falsa a pesar de que me sentía un poco muerta por dentro.

Sabía que no quería hablar de ello por lo que no preguntó nada, la quería por ello.

El camino a la escuela fue horrible. Cada segundo que pasaba me acercaba más y más a verlo de nuevo. Rogué que pudiera mantenerme serena en su clase y no me echara a llorar delante de todos.

Cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento, vi su coche inmediatamente. Al pasar por él, tuve el fuerte impulso de patearlo o lanzarle una piedra a través del parabrisas como venganza. Pero ¿para qué? ¿En realidad que había hecho mal, aparte de no tener sentimientos por mí? Nada.

Suspiré y fui a mi casillero, colocando mis libros como en piloto automático. Asentí a las conversaciones a mí alrededor, fingiendo que estaba interesada y escuchando.

—¡El señor Grandchester! —gritó Annie de repente excitada, a mi derecha.

Mi aliento se atoró en mi garganta cuando miré en la dirección que estaban mirando. Él caminaba hacia nosotras, se veía tan guapo que podría llorar.

Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra con una camisa crema en la parte superior, dejada desabrochada. Me mordí la lengua muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para sacarme sangre. No me había preparado para esto, sí, yo esperaba verlo en su clase, pero no sólo que al azar se apareciera en medio del pasillo.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a nosotras y nos dio a todo el mundo su marcada sonrisa, me fijé en sus ojos que ni siquiera se posaron en mi dirección.

—Buenos días, chicas.

Me tragué la sangre en mi boca y me forcé a no llorar. Annie hizo girar su cabello alrededor de su dedo de la mano mientras lo miraba.

—Escuché esa canción, la que dijo que era su favorita. Nunca había oído hablar de One Republic antes, pero esa canción fue increíble —murmuró, aleteando sus pestañas.

Terry asintió.

—Sí, es una buena canción, debes escuchar algunas de sus otras canciones también. —Le sonrió de nuevo a ella y de repente estaba segura de que lo quería golpear, estaba coqueteando con Annie, o Terry simplemente lo hacía porque era mi maestro y había arruinado todo lo que teníamos en el verano.

Miré a mis pies tratando de no dejar que el tono de su voz me afectara. Continuaron hablando acerca de algún grupo estúpido del que nunca había oído hablar antes. Incapaz de mirarlo, arrastré mis ojos del piso para ver que Annie se había movido un poco más cerca de él y tenía su mano sobre su brazo.

Oh mierda, esto me está matando. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente irse lejos? ¿Por qué está de pie aquí hablando con mis amigos sobre música? ¿No sabe lo mucho que esto me está lastimando?

—¡Candy, aquí estás! —llamó alguien.

Giré mi cabeza en la dirección de la voz y vi a Anthony caminando hacia mí, sonriendo.

—Hola —murmuré cuando se detuvo a mi lado.

—Te dejaste el portátil anoche —dijo, buscando en su mochila y tirando de él hacia fuera.

Cuando lo tomé me di cuenta de que las manos de Terry se hallaban en puños apretados por alguna razón.

—Gracias. No habría sido muy inteligente de mi parte ir a clase sin él ¿verdad? —bromeé, encogiéndome de hombros y sonriendo débilmente a Anthony.

—¿Quieres salir a comer algo fuera hoy? —preguntó.

Pensé en ello. Por lo menos si no estoy aquí no voy a toparme con Terry todo el tiempo.

—Sí, claro, suena bien, pero tú invitas.

Rodó los ojos. —¿No lo hago siempre? Sin duda, es tu turno.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Tú compras, yo cocino, ese es siempre el acuerdo —repliqué, sacándole la lengua.

—Señorita White, no puede salir de aquí hoy —dijo Terry, mirándome molesto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté confundida. Soy una estudiante de último curso, no necesito su permiso para salir de la escuela para el almuerzo.

—Tiene detención durante el almuerzo.

Di un grito ahogado. ¿Qué diablos es esto?

—¡De ninguna manera! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se supone que he hecho? —lo desafié, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Terry levantó una ceja, no parecía afectado por mi mirada enojada.

—Por salir de mi clase sin permiso ayer —afirmó—. Y si sigue faltándome el respeto como lo está haciendo ahora, va a tener detenciones durante el almuerzo por el resto de la semana, también.

¡Oh! ¡Dios mío, qué idiota! Sabe por qué salí de su clase ayer, ¿y no puede ser un poco flexible?

¿Qué es lo que pude ver en él de todos modos? Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Qué maldito idiota! —despotriqué, tirando mi bolso en el suelo, pensando que estaba fuera del alcance de su oído.

Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—Toda la semana entonces, señorita White. —Lo escuché reírse entre dientes mientras se alejaba de nuevo.

Mi boca se abrió en shock cuando traté, y fallé en dispararle rayos láser con los ojos y de alguna manera prenderle fuego. Cuando me volví hacia mis amigos, fui recibida por un mar de expresiones conmocionadas. No quería hablar de ello, suspiré y tiré el resto de mis libros en mi casillero con enojo, ignorando cómo todas las páginas quedaban dobladas hacia arriba. Cerré la puerta más fuerte de lo necesario.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que Annie movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Guau, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Por qué le has hablado de esa manera, Candy? En serio, nunca te he visto hablarle así a un profesor ni siquiera una vez —reprendió.

¿Y lo defiende? ¿Está molesta conmigo porque lo llame idiota? Guau, tengo algunos amigos realmente muy fastidiosos.

Ignoré su pregunta.

—Parece que no puedo ir a almorzar hoy, Anthony, lo siento. Gracias por mi portátil —murmuré mientras giraba sobre mis talones y salía corriendo enfurecida hacia el gimnasio.

**NOTAS.**

**Buenos días chicas, un nuevo capi, que tal el Profe, como la castiga después de lo que le dijo en serio unos sapes. **

**He tenido algunos comentarios referente a que no cambie la historia a rated M, bien la historia ya la cambie sin embargo me gustaría saber si les afecta de alguna manera, de ser así igual la regresamos me he percatado que hay historias mas fuertes que esta y están en otro rated, ya saben yo soy nueva en esto así que espero sus consejos, gracias DLB.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar loa historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01 sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester y Laura Grandchester.**

**Comoaguaparachoc.. gracias, que bueno que te gusta, disculpa hay algún motivo por el cual no querías que lo cambiara a rated M?.**

**Lizcarter.. siiii pobre pecas, esperemos que nuestro profe recapacite.**

**Lucyluz.. gracias, si en verdad que los personajes tiene un no sé que parecido a los rebeldes.**

**Vero.. muchas gracias, eres muy linda en tus comentarios aquí el siguiente haber que te parece.**


	7. Capitulo 7

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 7

Hoy estuvimos jugando al fútbol, así que me cambié a unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta, me puse unas zapatillas y salí a las canchas de cemento que estaban situadas en la parte de atrás del instituto.

No me gustaban los deportes; era un poco propensa a los accidentes. No era patosa o algo así, no me caía todo el tiempo, pero generalmente terminaba haciéndome daño si había que participar en algún tipo de juego físico. Hoy no fue una excepción. Hice una entrada al mismo tiempo que un tío de mi clase, y terminé cayendo de narices al suelo. Afortunadamente puse las manos delante y no me caí de bruces totalmente, pero terminé raspándome bastante las dos palmas. Siseé de dolor y me impulsé hacia arriba ara sentarme.

Archibald, el tío al que le había entrado, vino inmediatamente, agachándose a mi lado.

—¡Caray! ¿Estás bien, Candy? —preguntó, disculpándose con la mirada.

Asentí y dejé que tirará de mí hacia arriba para ponerme de pie. Me ardían las manos. Las volví para ver que estaban sangrando por un montón de pequeños cortes y rasguños, había suciedad mezclándose con la sangre y también lo que parecían un par de piedrecitas bajo la piel.

—Estoy bien, Archie, no te preocupes, esto es algo normal para mí —dije con desdén mientras usaba mi camiseta para sacudir algo de la suciedad de mis manos.

El señor Whitman, el profesor de gimnasia, vino y reinició el partido para que la gente dejara de mirarme embobada.

—Ve a lavarte las manos, Candy, quizá deberías ir a ver a la enfermera para que comprobara que salga toda la tierra —sugirió, haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver mis palmas.

Asentí y me dirigí al despacho de la enfermera, sentándome allí mientras ella me limpiaba las manos con algodón y usaba unas pinzas para sacar un par de piedrecitas antes de frotarme las palmas con una crema antiséptica rosa de olor nauseabundo. Después de que terminara fui derecha al vestuario, cambiándome la ropa de gimnasia en lugar de volver a salir a jugar.

El resto de la mañana pasó tan rápido que apenas pude seguir el ritmo. Por qué será que cuando estás ansioso por algo, el tiempo tarda una eternidad en pasar, pero cuando no quieres que llegue algo, no le lleva nada de tiempo. Es como si el tiempo me estuviera torturando o algo así.

Cuando la campana del almuerzo sonó, agarré mi bolsa y me dirigí a la clase de Terry. La puerta ya estaba abierta, pero afortunadamente él aún no estaba allí. Me metí y paseé hacia los pupitres del fondo de la habitación. Elegí el que estaba cerca de la ventana y saqué mi IPod. Forcé a mi mente a pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él. Cerré los ojos y puse las manos en el pupitre, con las palmas hacia arriba, esperando que dejaran de picarme pronto.

Un par de canciones más tarde, mi música se detuvo inesperadamente. Abrí de golpe los ojos para ver a Terry merodeando delante de mí, con el ceño fruncido.

Me burlé y me quité los auriculares de las orejas, tirándolos sobre la mesa con enfado.

—No me lo digas, no se me permite escuchar música en tus castigos —escupí con sarcasmo.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—Puedes escuchar música. Sólo quería saber que les pasó a tus manos —dijo en voz baja, señalándolas con la cabeza.

Apreté mis manos en puños. ¿Por qué de pronto está siendo agradable conmigo? No puede estar en plan «esto nunca sucedió» y gritarme en un instante y luego ser agradable al siguiente. No es justo.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, señor Grandchester.

Me puse de nuevo los auriculares en los oídos, con demasiada dureza como para estar cómoda, y encendí la música tan alto que hizo a mis orejas zumbar. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos pocos segundos y luego apartó la mirada y puso algo sobre mi pupitre, antes de caminar hacia la parte frontal de la habitación y dejarse caer en su silla. Observé mientras sacaba un fichero y empezaba a escribir, ignorándome completamente.

Miré abajo, hacia lo que había puesto en mi pupitre para ver que era un sándwich de queso y cebolla en vinagre, una botella de zumo de naranja y un melocotón. Mis favoritos. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué está haciendo esto por mí? Si no puedo estar con él entonces tiene que ser un capullo para que pueda superarlo. Si sigue siendo amable conmigo, nunca seré capaz de seguir adelante. Le miré de nuevo para decir gracias, pero él ni siquiera estaba mirándome mientras se sentaba con rigidez, garabateando en su carpeta.

Bajé un poco la música y agarré la comida, comiéndola rápidamente. Miré el melocotón y suspiré. No se pueden comprar en la cafetería, así que debía haberlos traído de su casa. Me fijé en el reloj, mirando la manecilla de los segundos pasar tan despacio que parecía como si fuera hacia atrás. ¡Maldito tiempo estúpido! La mañana pasó demasiado rápido porque no quería venir aquí y ahora le está llevando una eternidad terminar.

Finalmente sonó la campana. Él todavía no levantaba la mirada mientras yo ponía de nuevo mi IPod en mi bolsa y recogía el envase vacío del sándwich. Caminé hacia su escritorio y lo tiré en la basura. Su mano era un puño apretado, pero no levantó la vista hacia mí mientras permanecía allí de pie.

—¿Cuánto te debo por la comida? —pregunté con calma cuando estaba claro que él no iba a hacerme caso. Deseé que me mirara; quería desesperadamente ver sus preciosos ojos.

—Nada, olvídalo. —Negó con la cabeza y continuó con sus planes de lecciones que tenía desperdigados por toda la mesa. Guau, dos días y ya tiene un escritorio desordenado...

—Oh, bueno, humm... gracias —murmuré incómoda—. Ya sabes, deberías intentar mantener tu escritorio un poco más ordenado, la gente podría pensar que eres un dejado. Quizá podrías pagarle a un novato para que lo limpiara por ti. —Me giré para irme, escuchándole reír en voz baja tras de mí. No me paré; sólo quería salir y dirigirme a mi siguiente clase.

Cuando llegué a mi clase de español me deslicé en el asiento al lado de Paty.

—Ey, ¿cómo fue el castigo con el señor Buenorro? —me preguntó, mirándome con celos.

Me encogí de hombros y me desplomé en mi asiento, deseando que el día se hubiese terminado ya. Esta mañana me preparé para un encuentro con él, ya había tenido dos y tenía una hora entera de mi peor asignatura por delante. La vida era cruel.

Dos horas más tarde estaba siendo llevada a ciegas por el pasillo por Paty.

—En serio, ven a babear por el nuevo profesor cachondo. Te sacará de la cabeza a ese tonto que tienes por ex —insistió. Suspiré, deseando poder contarle y que entendiera por qué era esa exactamente la razón por la que no quería ir a cálculo.

Me paré fuera de su clase.

—No, voy a saltármela, me duele la cabeza. Tan solo consígueme cualquier tarea que me pierda, ¿vale? —dije, meneando la cabeza. No podía soportar verle nunca más; ya estaba física y emocionalmente cansada. Mi falta de sueño de la última noche me estaba pasando factura haciendo que me escocieran los ojos.

—No estás enferma, sólo quieres irte a casa y hacer pucheros por ese idiota que de todas formas no te merece. Que le jodan; puedes conseguir algo mejor que un camarero vago. Una pequeña dosis del profesor Buenorro te espabilará. Y si el sonido de su voz sexi no lo hace entonces te apuesto a que podría hacer desaparecer tu dolor de cabeza con sólo una de esas encantadoras sonrisitas. —Movió las cejas alegremente hacía mí.

Gruñí y agité mi cabeza en protesta.

—Definitivamente me la salto.

Alguien aclaró su garganta detrás de nosotros. Salté, mirando rápidamente para ver a Terry de pie, detrás nuestra con una expresión divertida en su cara.

—Damas, ¿es esta una discusión privada acerca de lo bueno que estoy o puede unirse cualquiera? —preguntó, sonriendo con suficiencia mientras Paty se ponía roja como un tomate y se reía nerviosa—. Y nada de saltarse la clase, señorita White —añadió. Sus preciosos ojos se encontraron con los míos pareciendo atraparme con su mirada. No podía apartar la vista mientras contenía la respiración en mi garganta. Sus ojos eran cálidos y alegres y tan sumamente parecidos a los de mi Terry, que incluso me dolían las entrañas.

Paty agarró mi brazo y tiró de mí hacia el interior del aula antes de que pudiera decir nada en absoluto.

—Eso fue muy embarazoso, ¡no puedo creer que escuchara todo eso! —siseó en mi oído. Me reí por lo bajo con pesimismo. Conociendo a Terry probablemente le gustaba oír que la gente pensaba que estaba bueno. Giré rápidamente los ojos hacía él para ver una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

Éramos las últimas en entrar por culpa de toda la discusión de fuera, así que las mesas estaban bastante llenas. Había dos asientos vacíos, uno en la primera fila cerca de Archibald y el otro en la última fila cerca de una chica que, honestamente, no tenía un olor muy agradable. Sopesé mis opciones y decidí que iría al fondo, así no tendría una buena vista de Terry.

—Voy al fondo —dijo Paty rápidamente casi como si huyera de mí, su cara todavía ardiendo por el bochorno.

Gruñí en voz baja y me encaminé al asiento junto a Archibald en la parte delantera. Me sonrió con calidez. Saqué mi cuaderno y mi bolígrafo, mirando furtivamente a Terry mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de su escritorio luciendo todo sexi y seductor sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

—Bien, chicos y chicas, ayer todos tuvisteis un pase libre pero hoy me temo que tenéis que trabajar algo.

—Sonrió perversamente mientras se levantaba y se aproximaba al portátil de su escritorio. Después de apretar unos pocos botones, una serie de complicadas ecuaciones aparecieron en la pizarra electrónica—. Muy bien, obviamente tengo las notas de la señora Cartright sobre lo que aprendisteis el último semestre, pero no sé en qué nivel estáis todos porque cada uno aprende de forma diferente. En la pizarra veréis unas ecuaciones. Quiero que encontréis los dominios de las funciones. Haced un intento con los problemas de la pizarra, no os olvidéis de mostrar vuestros resultados, y luego echaré un vistazo y veré hacia dónde tenemos que ir a partir de aquí —instruyó—. Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis. Por favor, no os ayudéis unos a otros; necesito saber el nivel de cada persona de forma que pueda prestarle la cantidad de ayuda correcta. —Miró severamente alrededor de la clase.

Refunfuñé y abrí mi cuaderno mirando a la pizarra. ¿Tengo que encontrar el dominio de qué? Maldición, ¿por qué no escuché correctamente? Me giré hacia Archibald que ya estaba garabateando algo en la primera ecuación.

—Archie, ¿tenemos que encontrar el dominio de qué? —susurré, mostrándole mi cara de «estoy perdida».

Se rió por lo bajo y se inclinó hacia mí.

—Funciones, es como la respuesta a la pregunta. Toma la primera, por ejemplo, tienes que encontrar el valor de F. Ignora todo lo demás después de eso, la verdadera pregunta es ¿«F» es igual a...? Entonces haz la ecuación para encontrar cuál es la respuesta. —Se encogió de hombros como si eso tuviera un perfecto sentido. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no mirarle fijamente y preguntarle si estaba hablando en inglés.

Sip, ¡estoy totalmente perdida y completamente jodida!

—Oh, bien, sí, lo pillo, gracias. —Mentí, asintiendo despacio y volviendo de vuelta a mi cuaderno en blanco, ahora incluso más confusa.

—Sin problema. Por cierto, ¿cómo van las manos? —susurró.

Las levanté para enseñárselas.

—Bien, realmente, parecen peor de lo que están.

Se inclinó acercándose y sostuvo mi mano, mirándola de cerca.

—Me siento mal por ello. Ey, sabes qué, quizá podría sacarte por ahí el viernes y compensártelo —sugirió, pareciendo un poco incómodo.

Me retorcí en mi asiento.

—Esto, Archie, eso ha sido muy amable pero de verdad que mis manos están bien. No tienes que compensarme por nada, además, fue un accidente.

Se rió en voz baja.

—Vale, esa no era la verdadera razón por la que preguntaba, realmente quería pedirte salir y pensé que sería una buena excusa —admitió, sonriendo tímidamente.

¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo puedo decir que no de forma agradable?

—Humm... Yo, esto... Yo... —Tartamudeé.

—Señor Cornwell, ¿podría ligar con chicas fuera de mi clase? —dijo Terry bruscamente delante nuestra.

Archie saltó de vuelta a su asiento, soltándome la mano como si fuera carbón caliente.

—Sí, claro, lo siento, señor. —Agarró su bolígrafo y empezó a escribir otra vez.

Miré a Terry y sonreí agradecida. Él no me sonrió de vuelta, sólo se fue y se sentó en su escritorio, reclinándose en su silla y empujándola hacia atrás con las dos piernas y con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Tuve una súbita necesidad de tirarle algo de forma que saltara y se cayera de la silla. Sería algo increíblemente divertido y estaba segura de que se reiría, bueno, si estuviéramos solos se reiría, pero probablemente no enfrente de una clase llena de estudiantes suyos.

Suspiré y miré de vuelta a la pizarra, decidiéndome a empezar. Las ecuaciones parecían completos galimatías para mí y estaban haciendo que mi dolor de cabeza empeorase. Cerré los ojos y me froté la frente, preguntándome si realmente necesitaba terminar la secundaria o si podría simplemente dejarlo y nunca más volver a ver una ecuación. Quizá conseguir un trabajo de limpiadora o algo.

Algo golpeó mi pupitre provocando un ruidoso estrépito. Alcé la cabeza de golpe, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho.

—¡Mierda! —grité, estupefacta.

Alcé la mirada para ver a Terry allí de pie riéndose histéricamente, con su puño en mi pupitre. ¿Qué diantres? Podía oír a otra gente riéndose a carcajadas así que miré alrededor para ver que la clase entera se estaba riendo de mí. ¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¿estaba dormida?

—¿La estoy aburriendo, Señorita White? —preguntó Terry, levantando una ceja como burla hacia mí. Se giró y se fue, chocando los cinco con Tom a su paso.

—Y vigila tu lenguaje —añadió, todavía riéndose.

¡Menudo estúpido!

—Sí, ríete. Eso fue para desternillarse, buen trabajo. —Le devolví con sarcasmo. Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, la alegre, juvenil sonrisa que yo conocía tan bien.

—Lo sé, a veces me parto de risa conmigo mismo. Quizá tengo que mejorar y hacer mi clase más interesante para mantenerte despierta.

—Siempre puedes quitarte la camiseta —gritó una chica desde el fondo. Todos, excepto yo, se rieron.

—Nah, porque ninguna de vosotras, chicas, podríais hacer ninguna tarea —bromeó Terry y se encogió de hombros con chulería, ganándose chocar otros cinco con el tío que tenía al lado.

Puse los ojos en blanco y bajé la mirada a mi cuaderno; no había hecho siquiera el primer problema de la pizarra. Gruñí y garabateé un montón de letras y números para tener algo que entregar. Archibald me pasó otros cinco folios de papel, que obviamente pertenecían a la gente de mi fila. Metí el mío por el medio del montón y lo puse en el borde de mi pupitre de forma que pudiera pasarlo hacia el fondo de la clase.

Tan pronto como sonó la campana, la gente comenzó a levantarse.

—Chicos, si pudierais leer el capítulo uno de vuestros libros de texto para mañana, por favor —gritó Terry mientras la gente empezaba a enfilar la salida del aula.

Paty vino a mi pupitre, riéndose perversamente.

—No me puedo creer que te quedaras dormida. ¿Cómo diablos puedes dormirte en su clase? Sólo mirarle es suficiente para mantenerte despierta. Es muy divertido. —Suspiró, mirándole con esa mirada de ensoñación en sus ojos. Fruncí el ceño. Me estaba matando poco a poco ver a todas las chicas mirarle así. ¿Por qué demonios no podían simplemente desistir?

—Tremendamente divertido —murmuré, recogiendo las tareas y yendo hacia el escritorio de Terry para poder dejarlas en su bandeja.

—Señorita White, ¿podríamos tener unas palabras? —solicitó.

Miré a Paty, que me lanzó una mirada de lástima y se encaminó a la salida. Afortunadamente me esperaría junto a mi taquilla y me llevaría a casa porque realmente hoy no tenía energía para caminar durante cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Terry la observó mientras salía. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta me miró con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí y cambié de posición mi pesada cartera sobre mi hombro.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente.

—Pareces cansada.

—Guau, gracias, antes solía ser un «estás preciosa», ahora sólo parezco cansada. Es realmente amable, gracias —solté enfadada.

Suspiró y meneó la cabeza, claramente molesto.

—Sólo estaba preocupado, eso es todo, no hace falta ponerse de mala leche por eso.

—¿Hemos terminado con la preocupación? ¿Me puedo ir?

Mientras me giraba para irme me agarró la muñeca haciéndome parar, le dio la vuelta a la mano y miró la palma.

—Por favor, cuéntame qué ha pasado —dijo en voz baja, mirándome con la carita de cachorrito que siempre había funcionado conmigo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos haciéndome sentir ligeramente liviana.

—Me caí jugando al fútbol, no es gran cosa —dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Todo mi cuerpo estaba hormigueando con la necesidad de que me abrazara, me besara y me dijera que todo estaría bien y que me quería.

Asintió, pareciendo digerir la información durante un par de segundos.

—Vale, gracias. Deberías irte —señaló, soltando mi muñeca. Me quedé allí de pie mirándole durante unos segundos antes de sentir las lágrimas aguijoneando mis ojos, así que me di la vuelta y prácticamente salí corriendo del aula.

Corrí por el pasillo hasta mi taquilla. Paty estaba esperando por mí, sonriendo con lástima.

—¿Otro castigo? —preguntó levantando la nariz.

¿Otro castigo? ¿De qué iba esto?

—No, ¿por qué iba a estar castigada?

—Te dormiste en su clase y luego le hiciste un comentario sarcástico y ni siquiera te disculpaste —explicó, mirándome como si fuera estúpida.

Oh. Realmente, sí, supongo que debería estar castigada por eso. Hmm, quizá sintió que eran suficientes castigos durante el almuerzo para la primera semana del semestre. Me encogí de hombros.

—Me gané un sermón sobre eso pero ningún castigo. —Mentí.

Enlazó su brazo con el mío.

—Bueno, eso está fatal; me encantaría estar castigada con él, más oportunidades de mirar esa cara. —Se abanicó la cara con dramatismo. Mi cólera alcanzó su punto máximo inmediatamente porque otra persona sentía atracción hacia mi ex-novio.

—¡No está tan alucinantemente bueno! —Solté enfadada.

Una expresión de dolor cruzó su cara, así que al momento me sentí fatal. Sabía que no debería tomarla con ella; estaba siendo una amiga leal e intentando sacar de mi cabeza a mi ex-novio. No era su culpa que justamente me estuviera restregando por la cara lo cachondo que era ese ex-novio.

—Lo siento, Paty, no debería seguir pagando esto contigo. Simplemente no quiero seguir hablando de tíos buenos, me recuerda a Terry. —Mentí, esperando que eso tuviera sentido.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—Vale, no hay problema. —Se rindió—. Ahora mismo, señorita, nos vamos a ir a hacer una terapia de compras y te voy a comprar el más grande y más empalagoso pedazo de tarta de chocolate que encuentre. —Sonrió maliciosamente y tiró de mí saliendo del instituto hacia su coche.

**NOTAS.**

**Chicas aquí nuevamente con ustedes espero este capítulo les guste, bien les comente regrese la historia al rated anterior, lamento mucho a quienes les causo problemas el rated M, no sabía que hay quienes no pueden leer y tienen razón no es tan fuerte así que espero continúen leyendo, saludos DLB.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar loa historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester y Laura Grandchester.**

**Marce.. muchas gracias por tu comentario en verdad yo antes no lo creía pero si animan a continuar.**

**María de Jesus LH.. tienes razón yo tampoco la veo tan fuerte solo no sé bien como manejar esto no quería que hubiese problemas, gracias aquí el siguiente.**

**Vero.. aquí el siguiente capí, muchas gracias por aclarar mi duda y pués listo ya lo regrese para que todas las que quieran puedan leer.**

**LizCarter.. jajaja amiga muchas gracias como siempre por los comentarios, y si está bastante celosito, y pues listo ya lo cambie de rated gracias por la opinión, y más rápido amiga en verdad? Trato de hacerlo diario no es suficiente para ti? Jajajaja.**


	8. Capítulo 8

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 8

Casi dos horas después habíamos terminado con las compras y fuimos a tomar un aperitivo a la cafetería del centro comercial. Sinceramente, traté de no pensar en Terry mientras miraba las tiendas, pero él seguía volviendo a mi mente. Cada vez que veía una bonita camisa pensaba en comprársela o cuando un chico, con pelo castaño, pasaba caminando, yo miraba a ver si era él. Realmente estaba obsesionada.

Justo cuando terminábamos con nuestro pastel alguien me tocó en el hombro. Mis ojos se posaron en Paty quien miraba detrás de mí con una sonrisa coqueta. Me di la vuelta, para mirar detrás y vi a Albert, el hermano de Terry, estaba parado ahí sonriéndome.

—Hola, Candy.

—Oh… um hola, Albert —lo saludé con incomodad. Mis ojos se posaron en Paty nuevamente mientras trataba de ocultar mi preocupación. ¿Sabrá Albert que Terry y yo terminamos? ¿Y si accidentalmente decía algo sobre que es un maestro frente a Paty?

—¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no te veía.

Sonrió con ese descaro que hacía que todas las chicas se derritieran. Me recordaba tanto a la sonrisa de Terry que hacía que mi estómago doliera.

—He estado bien. —Mentí—. Er, Albert, esta es Paty. Vamos al instituto juntas —la presenté, poniendo pleno énfasis en la palabra instituto, secretamente tratando de decirle que no mencionara nada frente a ella—. Paty, este es Albert, el hermano de Terry. —Agité una mano entre los dos.

—Hola, encantada de conocerte —dijo Paty, sonriendo coquetamente.

Albert activó su encanto asesino, sus ojos parecían brillar mientras la veía apenas con interés contenido.

—Y es sin duda un placer conocerte — respondió él guiñándole el ojo—. Y, ¿vas a dejarme aquí de pie todo el día o vas pedirme que me siente?

Respiré con el aliento entrecortado, deseando que esta reunión terminara. Era como caminar sobre cascaras de huevos.

—Cierto, siéntate —ofreció Paty, palmeando el asiento junto a ella.

Él le sonrió y se sentó allí antes de girarse hacia mí. —¿Así que tú y Terry terminaron, eh? —dijo ladeando la cabeza y mirándome curiosamente,

Trague saliva. —Sí —confirmé, encogiéndome de hombros tratando de fingir como que no me iba a suicidar con el tenedor de plástico.

El frunció el ceño. —Es una pena, se os veía muy bien juntos.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —espeté. Inmediatamente me arrepentí. Ahí estoy desquitándome con otros otra vez—. Lo siento, hoy estoy de mal humor; no dormí muy bien anoche así que me estoy desquitando con todos.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Necesitas algún voluntario para ayudarte a dormir? Porque definitivamente yo me apunto a eso. —Bromeó, sonriendo y levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

Me eche a reír a pesar de la incomodidad de la situación.

—Cállate, coqueto, que acabo de terminar con tu hermano. No creo que sea tan rápida para coger a otro engreído, presumido y pervertido de cabello castaño. —Le saqué la lengua. Él se río en voz baja.

Paty se inclinó, recogiendo del suelo su bolso y las bolsas de las compras.

—Candy, es mejor que nos vayamos, necesito llegar a casa, tengo que hacer de niñera, de mi hermano esta noche —calló un momento, disparándome una mirada de arrepentimiento.

Asentí y me levanté con mi mochila.

—Encantada de verte Albert.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Si te apetece salir en algún momento. Como amigos. Ver una película o algo. Avísame —dijo sonriendo simpáticamente.

Miré a Paty en busca de ayuda, pero no fue de mucha ayuda porque ella estaba asintiendo vigorosamente, diciéndome que aceptara. Reflexioné unos cuantos segundos. Albert era un chico agradable, me encontré con él y Terry unas cuantas veces y nos llevábamos bien. No pasaría nada porque saliéramos. Al menos tendría a alguien con quien hablar acerca del hecho de que Terry es mi maestro. De hecho Albert era el único con quien podría hablar del asunto.

—Um, si está bien. Como amigos entonces, no estoy interesada en algo más —le aclaré.

Él resopló y rodó los ojos. —¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy interesado en algo? —se burló, mirándome con una mueca de disgusto mientras fingía un estremecimiento.

Me eché a reír. Me recordaba tanto a Terry... los dos tenían el mismo humor. Albert sonrió y sacó su teléfono móvil, pasándomelo. Apunté mi número y se lo di.

—Vamos, Paty. Nos vemos, Albert.

Mientras caminábamos, Paty me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Guau, él está muy bueno. Delicioso —exageró. Asentí y me encogí de hombros. Albert era realmente guapo, hasta yo podía ver eso—. ¿Se parece a Terry? —preguntó ella secamente mientras nos dirigíamos a las máquinas de pago del estacionamiento.

Respiré profunda y resoplé con fuerza.

—Sólo, un poco, Aunque Terry es mucho más guapo, me molesta tenerlo que admitir. —Me encogí de hombros. Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolso. Lo saqué para ver un mensaje de un número desconocido.

**Solo decirte que puedes hablar conmigo sobre Terry, si lo necesitas. Te llamo durante la semana y nos ponemos de acuerdo para ver una película. **

**Albert. **

Sonreí y le mandé un mensaje con un gracias. Paty estaba observando curiosamente. —Mi madre me pregunta a qué hora llegaré a casa. — Mentí, deslizando mi teléfono en mi bolsillo.

Esa noche me tumbé en mi cama para hacer la tarea. Deliberadamente dejé Cálculo para el final así podía tomarme mi tiempo con el capítulo que debíamos leer. Leí todo tres veces, pero seguía sin tener mucho sentido para mí. Me quedé dormida con el libro sobre mi pecho.

Al día siguiente no vi a Terry en toda la mañana por lo cual estaba agradecida, pero todavía tenía que pasar el castigo de la hora del almuerzo. Esperemos que, igual que ayer, él me ignore, eso lo haría más fácil. Había traído un libro para leer el día de hoy así que al menos no tendría que estar mirando el reloj. Cuando la campana sonó al final de la mañana, me despedí de mis amigos y caminé de mala gana a su aula. Él no estaba allí, así que me dirigí a la parte trasera y saqué mi iPod y el libro.

Un poco después vi un movimiento delante de mí y levanté la vista justo cuando Terry estaba girando la silla de la mesa frente a la mía. Se acomodó en la silla y me miró expectante.

De mala gana apagué mi iPod. —Creí que habías dicho que podía escuchar música —murmuré, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, puedes, solo quería hablar contigo acerca del trabajo que hiciste en la clase ayer. —Se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirarme.

Gruñí. —Estaba dormida; no hice nada, escribí algo que entregar —lo dije defensivamente—. Adivino que está todo mal.

Él negó con la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban. —De hecho no, estaba correcto y quería hablar contigo acerca de unirte al equipo de Mathlete.

—¿De verdad? —exclamé, sorprendida.

—No, todo estaba mal —declaró, riéndose—. Eres tan ingenua.

Me reí y me sonroje por mi estupidez. —No es gracioso.

—Hablando en serio, el semestre pasado tú tuviste de compañero a alguien. ¿Tienes algún problema con Cálculo? —preguntó, inclinando su cabeza de maestro hacia atrás.

Gemí. —Sí, sinceramente no puedo hacerlo. Sólo podrías reprobarme ahora y ambos nos ahorraríamos el esfuerzo —sugerí esperanzada. Entonces no tendría que venir a su clase.

Él negó con la cabeza con firmeza. —¿Qué tal si consigues un tutor? Me ofrecería a hacerlo, pero no creo que eso sea lo apropiado. —Frunció el ceño, como si lo pensara.

—Mirando los trabajos de ayer encontré una chica que se llama Eliza Leagan y que es muy buena en eso. —Él movió la cabeza para quitar el cabello de sus ojos. Me mordí el labio para no hacer ningún sonido. Lo adoraba cuando hacía eso, era malditamente sexy.

De repente me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Eliza Leagan dándome clases particulares? La odiaba. Ella nos había molestado a Paty y a mí cuando empezamos el instituto. Era una perra a quien le gustaba hacer que la gente viviera en un infierno. No podía tenerla a ella haciéndolo y sabiendo que yo era mala en algo; seguramente se aseguraría que todos supieran lo mala que era. Me avergonzaría a propósito.

—No, ella no, por favor —le supliqué.

Él soltó un gran suspiro. —Bueno, otro que podría ayudarte seria Archibald Cornwell, pero no creo que esa sea una buena idea tampoco. —El frunció el ceño, como si estuviera un poco molesto por algo.

Porque esa no era tan mala idea.

—Definitivamente prefiero a Archibald, aunque él trató de explicármelo todo ayer y aun así no le entendí.

Una ola de humillación me golpeó. Dios, soy tan estúpida ¿Por qué la asignatura que peor se me daba tenía que impartirla él?

Apuesto que se está preguntando qué es lo que vio en mí… pero por otra parte él no tenía ningún sentimiento por mí, probablemente lo que vio en mí fue un rollo fácil.

—Bueno, viendo que ya tenemos una semana, te puedo ayudar durante esta semana y luego podemos ver cómo te va, ¿te parece bien? —dijo sonriendo amablemente.

—De hecho, prefiero simplemente suspender. —Negué con la cabeza con rechazo. No podría estar tan de cerca de él, era demasiado doloroso.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Suspire. —Sólo necesito que te mantengas alejado de mí; no puedo estar hablando contigo todo el tiempo. Déjame seguir adelante con esto y lo solucionaré de alguna manera. No necesito tu ayuda —contesté, poniéndome los auriculares nuevamente.

Parecía un poco dolido cuando encendí la música y la puse más alta. Sin tratar de hablarme otra vez, se levantó y colocó una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón en mi mesa, antes de irrumpir en su escritorio sin mirarme.

Vacilante, miré dentro de la pequeña bolsa. Dentro había un envoltorio con ensalada de pollo, chips de tortilla y un bote de salsa de crema agria que tenía el nombre de Old Giuseppe a un lado. Ese era el nombre del restaurante mexicano donde me llevó en nuestra primera cita real. Maldición, él es tan malditamente adorable. ¿Trajo esto para mí? Tal vez este era su almuerzo. Levanté la mirada para verlo comiendo de una envoltura con el suyo así que obviamente no era de él. ¿Por qué está siendo así? No compraría al almuerzo para otro estudiante, así que ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo conmigo?

Suspiré y quité la envoltura, deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes y que yo fuera mayor o el fuera más joven. Cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera que hiciera que esta situación dolorosa mejorara. La única cosa que no deseaba era que nunca lo hubiera conocido. Nunca desearía eso, yo tuve el verano perfecto con él y estaba agradecida por cada segundo que pasó.

Mi bolsillo vibró, saqué mi teléfono y vi un número desconocido parpadeando en la pantalla. Miré a Terry preguntándome qué haría si contestaba mi teléfono. Joder, ¿qué más podía él hacer?

Contesté rápidamente.

—Hola —susurré, hundiéndome hacia abajo en mi asiento tratando de pasar desapercibida.

—Hola, Candy. Soy Albert.

—Ah, hola, um, este no es un buen momento —susurré, cerrando mis ojos.

—¿En serio? Creí que sería tu hora del almuerzo —contestó, sonando un poco asombrado.

—Lo es, pero tengo castigo.

Él se río. —Oh sabía que eras una chica mala —bromeó—. Pero espera, ¿quién demonios te castigo en el almuerzo en la primera semana de instituto? Eso es cruel.

—Cierto, es cruel. Fue tu hermano. Tengo para toda la semana.

Él soltó una carcajada. —¿Estás ahí con él, ahora mismo? Eso es demasiado divertido. Guau, hablo para importunar.

Una arruga se alineó en mi frente. —Que te jodan, no hay nada ni remotamente gracioso acerca de esta situación —contesté enojada.

—Guau, Candy, cálmate. Lo siento, solo estaba bromeando. Escucha, solo llamaba para ver cómo quedamos para lo de la película. Su voz era de disculpa por lo que sentía que mi molestia desaparecía.

—Si vas a seguir haciendo eso, entonces no estoy tan segura de querer salir contigo. —Repliqué, haciendo un mohín aún cuando sabía que él no podía verme.

—Bueno, eso está muy mal. Te recojo del instituto el viernes. ¿Terminas a las tres en punto, correcto? —preguntó.

¿Viernes? Aun no estoy lista para salir. Prefiero enroscarme en la cama y comer chocolate todo el fin de semana.

—¿Qué? No, no quiero ir el viernes.

Él río enigmáticamente. —Bueno tiene que ser el viernes porque echaré un polvo el sábado.

—Eres un cabrón —bromeé.

—Sí, pero ser un cabrón es mucho más divertido. Bien entonces, a las tres en punto el viernes.

—Albert, no —dije entre dientes él colgaba.

—Maldita sea —gemí y deje caer más o menos el teléfono en la mesa, deseando que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, sacándome de mi miseria.

—¿Era una llamada de emergencia? —pregunto Terry, con voz áspera.

—No, era una llamada de consuelo sexual —bromeé, esperando que él riera. No lo hizo. En su lugar, se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia mí, agarró mi teléfono de la mesa y lo metió en su bolsillo.

—Las llamadas personales no se permiten en el instituto a menos que sean una emergencia —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando de nuevo a su escritorio —. Lo puedes recuperar al final del día.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Disfrutas molestándome? Por qué estás haciendo esto, Terry? En serio, te has convertido en un ¡maldito idiota! —Exclamé, saltando de mi asiento y metiendo enojada mis cosas en mi mochila, saqué diez dólares de mi bolsillo, caminé hacia su escritorio y los dejé caer de golpe—. Esto por el almuerzo.

Él me miró. —Aún te queda media hora de castigo.

—Pues repórtame, maldita sea —espeté, mirándolo nuevamente. Él no dijo nada más así que me di la vuelta y salí, dirigiéndome a la cafetería, encontrando a mis amigos sentados aún conversando en el almuerzo. Paty me miró confundida mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar castigada?

—Me siento mal, me voy a casa —mentí, encogiéndome de hombros. De ninguna manera iba a ver a ese estúpido otra vez el día de hoy, si lo hiciera probablemente lo abofetearía, eso o lo besaría. No podría hacer exactamente ninguna de esas cosas en una clase llena de estudiantes.

—¿Te encuentras mal? ¿No estarás embarazada verdad? —bromeó Paty, mirándome con una mueca de horror en su cara.

—Sí, ¿cómo diablos lo adivinaste? Estoy solo de tres meses, debería notarse ya —bromeé, tocando y sobando mi estómago. Vi a Anthony sacudirse en su asiento, su cuerpo entero se tensó mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abierto. Me eche a reír—. Relájate, estaba bromeando. —Le guiñé un ojo juguetonamente.

Él suspiró y masajeó la parte trasera de su cuello. —Dios me asustaste.

—Lo siento, Anthony. —Me reí—. ¿Paty, ¿puedes, esta tarde hacerme un favor? No tengo mi teléfono, ha sido confiscado así que no te molestes en mandarme un mensaje de texto u otra cosa.

Me encogí de hombros y cambié mi pesada mochila a mi otro hombro.

—¿Quién te lo confiscó? —preguntó, Annie frunciendo el ceño y agarrando su móvil como si fuera a desaparecer. Annie era una de esas personas que creía que estabas indefensa sin un teléfono. Probablemente tendría un leve ataque al corazón si no lo tuviera con ella todo el tiempo.

—El chico nuevo —murmuré sin querer decir su nombre.

Toda la gente en la mesa se rió. Annie me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Ese chico es impresionante, divertido, inteligente y es justo también, pero parece que vosotros no os entendéis bien. Todos los demás lo adoran; él es la mejor cosa que le ha pasado a este instituto desde que se deshicieron del pastel de carne de los jueves —reflexionó ella, moviendo la cabeza y mirándome un poco desconcertada.

Y ahí estaba ella defendiéndolo otra vez. —¿En serio? Guau, deberías decírselo, estoy segura de que te ganarías una de esas oh tan sexys sonrisas —conteste sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos. ¿Cómo puede él venir aquí y tener a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano tan rápido? Era totalmente molesto.

—Os veo mañana, les dije sobre mi hombro mientras me volteaba y salía.

Justo cuando llegué a la puerta de la entrada alguien me agarró de la mano, haciendo que me dolieran un poco por los arañazos de ayer. Me volví furiosa, esperando ver a Terry ahí diciéndome que tendría que regresar al castigo o algo. No era él, era Anthony.

—¿Cómo vas a casa? —preguntó, mirándome preocupado.

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta. —Caminando.

Él suspiró y puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. —Te llevo a casa. No puedes irte caminando a tu casa si estas enferma. —Me llevó hacia su coche. Sonreí, no queriendo admitir que estaba fingiendo. No quería caminar a casa. Sabía que era egoísta pero me gustaba su compañía, él me quitaba de la mente a Terry por un rato, porque él no hablaba acerca de lo guapo que era, todo el tiempo, como hacia Paty.

Me llevó a casa en silencio. Cuando se detuvo, me miró curiosamente. —¿De verdad no estas embarazada, cierto? —pregunto, haciendo una mueca.

Le sonríe y rodé los ojos. —Anthony, no estoy embarazada, era una broma, no particularmente graciosa pero una broma. Deja de estresante —le aseguré, sonriendo disculpándome—. ¿Quieres entrar y hacerme compañía? —le pregunté esperanzada. De otra manera tendría que entrar y encontrar alguna otra manera de distraerme yo sola.

—Mientras prometas no vomitarme encima, como la otra vez.

Me eché a reír. En nuestra tercera cita no me sentía particularmente bien, pero no quería cancelarla así que aun así fui y terminé vomitando en sus pies, en medio de un cine lleno.

—Oh, Anthony, estoy sorprendida de que aún me hables —dije aun riéndome.

—Yo también algunas veces. —Rodó los ojos y salió del coche, esperándome a que llegara a su lado antes de deslizar su brazo nuevamente alrededor de mis hombros y llevándome al interior.

Mi madre aún no estaba en casa. Trabajaba hasta las cuatro en punto así que teníamos la casa para nosotros solos. Anthony me llevó hacia el sofá e hizo que me sentara. —Iré a hacerte alguna cosa y luego podemos ver una película —dijo, sonriendo y caminando hacia la cocina como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

Apoyé la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá, en silencio intentando detener mi mente y no pensar en Terry otra vez. Después de un par de minutos Anthony regresó y colocó una tostada y una taza de té de menta delante de mí antes de dirigirse hacia el reproductor de DVD.

—Gracias. —Le sonreí.

Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a mí mientras yo mordía la tostada, no queriéndolo realmente, pero no quería ofenderlo después de que se tomó la molestia de hacerlo para mí. Cuando la película empezó, sonreí. Era Love Actually, mi favorita. Me acurruqué a su lado y suspiré. ¿Por qué no podía enamorarme de alguien como Anthony? Un dulce y adorable chico que estaba loco por mí y lo más importante, de mi edad.

Después de la película hablamos un poco. Volvimos hablar acerca de mis clases, mi corazón se hundió, sabiendo que él pronto mencionaría a Terry. —¿Y cómo llevas cálculo este semestre? ¿Crees que necesitarás ayuda otra vez? —pregunto. Él sabía cuánto lo había odiado la última vez; me había quejado con él.

—No lo creo; el chico nuevo dijo que debería conseguir un tutor. Sugirió a Eliza, ¿puedes creértelo? A ella de todas las personas. —Me quejé, molesta ante la idea.

—Si necesitas un tutor puedo ayudarte. Digo, no soy un completo genio o algo parecido, pero me las arreglo lo suficientemente bien —se ofreció, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿Harías eso por mí? —pregunté, mirándolo esperanzada.

Él sonrió, levantando un dedo. —Con una condición.

Detuve mi respiración, rezando para que no fuera a preguntarme si íbamos a salir de nuevo o algo así. Realmente me gustaba que fuéramos amigos y no quería que las cosas se pusieran delicadas.

—Está bien, ¿qué es? —pregunté nerviosamente.

Él me sonrió. —Lo haremos en mi casa y como paga tú puedes cocinar para mí en esas noches. Al menos dos veces a la semana.

Sonreí y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente; cocinaría para él si me lo pidiera aun sin que me diera clases particulares. —Definitivamente es un trato —acordé felizmente. Él me devolvió el abrazo y de repente alguien tocó la puerta. Eché un vistazo al reloj para ver que eran más de las tres. ¿Quién diablos será? No estoy esperando a nadie.

Salté, pero Anthony instantáneamente me sentó de nuevo en el sofá, haciéndome cosquillas en los costados. Grité y me reí mientras trataba de luchar con él para soltarme. Él rió y finalmente se detuvo.

—Supuestamente estás enferma, ¿recuerdas? Sabía que estabas fingiendo —dijo, entrecerrado los ojos juguetonamente.

Me reí mientras él se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta. Descansé mi cabeza hacia atrás y escuché para ver quién era y qué es lo que querían. —Oh hola, señor, um… ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —preguntó Anthony, sonando confuso.

¿Señor? ¿Qué es todo eso? Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta. Justo cuando llegaba a la esquina, escuché su voz.

—Bueno, tengo el teléfono de la señorita White. Dije que ella podría recupéralo al final del día, pero sus amigas dijeron que se fue a casa, enferma. Sé lo importante que es un móvil para una chica —contestó Terry. Su voz sonaba extremadamente incómoda y un poco molesta.

Oh que día, ¿él había venido a mi casa? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Doblé la esquina para ver a Anthony ahí parado medio bloqueando la puerta, su brazo en el marco mientras miraba a Terry. El lenguaje de su cuerpo no era de bienvenida. Parecían estar midiéndose el uno al otro de forma extraña. Terry estaba definitivamente enfadado; lo podía ver por la manera como apretaba la mandíbula.

—Ella está enferma; se lo daré —dijo Anthony, tendiendo la mano hacia el teléfono.

—Me gustaría comprobar que está bien. Estaba un poco rara en clase —contestó Terry con severidad, utilizando un tono de voz de maestro que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Respiré profundo y me acerqué por detrás de Anthony, levantado su brazo y dando un paso delante de él. La cara de Terry se suavizó cuando me vio. Anthony dio un paso más cerca y presionó su pecho contra mi espalda, con sus manos descansando en mis hombros. La postura de Terry pareció cambiar instantáneamente, sus hombros se tensaron nuevamente. El aire estaba cargado de incomodidad mientras nos miramos el uno al otro, sin hablar.

Anthony quebró el silencio. —El señor Grandchester trajo tu teléfono.

Asentí y tendí la mano. —Es muy amable por su parte, señor, pero pudo haberlo guardado hasta mañana.

Traté de mantener mi voz suave y amistosa en frente de Anthony.

Terry colocó el teléfono en mi mano, ladeando su cabeza, mirándome fijamente. —También quería comprobar que usted estaba bien después de la hora del almuerzo.

—Estoy bien. —Me giré hacia Anthony—. Um, ¿crees que podrías hacer un poco de té? Tengo mucha sed —pregunte incómodamente. Él frunció el ceño y asintió, alejándose. Volví a mirar a Terry para ver una sonrisa en su cara mientras observaba cómo Anthony se retiraba—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? —pregunté suavemente, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí para que no pudiera oír la conversación Anthony.

—Como dije, solo quería darte tu teléfono y comprobar que estabas bien. Te veías bastante molesta cuando saliste corriendo —dijo en voz baja, ladeando su cabeza a un lado y mirándome con avidez.

—Estoy bien. —Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia—. Como puede ver, tengo compañía, así que gracias por traerme el teléfono, señor Grandchester y lo veré mañana en la hora del castigo —dije con mi voz más desagradable.

Resopló, entrecerrando los ojos. —Sí noté que tenías compañía. ¿Remplazándome ya? —preguntó, levantando una ceja desafiándome.

Jadeé. Hombre, está empezando a cabrearme más y más.

—¿Eso es algún tipo de broma? —espeté, apretando los puños e ignorando el escozor de los pequeños arañazos en mis palmas mientras la piel se estiraba, probablemente empezarían a sangrar nuevamente.

—Es solo una observación.

—Anthony y yo somos amigos y eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Miré de nuevo hacia el pasillo, asegurándome que Anthony no estuviera ahí escuchando algo de esto.

—¿Sí? Eso no fue lo que escuché, oí que solíais salir pero que terminasteis al empezar el verano —replicó Terry.

Apretando su mandíbula mientras sus penetrantes ojos azules se endurecían acusadoramente.

¿Por qué diablos estaba mirándome así? Esto no era de su maldita incumbencia aunque empezara a salir con Anthony otra vez. Él fue el que rompió conmigo, no al revés.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver; nosotros éramos amigos antes que estuviéramos juntos. ¿De dónde sacas esa mierda? —pregunté molesta.

Se encogió de hombros, relajando su mandíbula. —Oí cosas. Tú no estabas en clase así que la gente empezó a especular cosas de porqué fuiste vista dejando la escuela con tu ex-novio.

—Bueno como dije, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Gracias por el teléfono. —Di un paso atrás, para entrar y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Antes siquiera de que pudiera volverme, metió el pie, manteniendo la puerta abierta. —Lo siento te estoy lastimando —dijo en voz baja, mirando mis manos.

Me burlé de eso. —No lo sientes. Deja de mentir. Tú probablemente estés enfadado porque tendrás que buscar sexo de ahora en adelante. Ya no estará tan a mano cuando tú lo quieras. Oh, por cierto, ya arreglé mis asuntos del tutor; Anthony me ofreció su ayuda.

Pateé su pie haciendo que lo retirase hacia atrás. Le cerré la puerta en las narices, ignorado su expresión de sorpresa.

Me incliné contra ella, incapaz de respirar. Oí palabrotas al otro lado de la puerta, unos segundos después oí el golpe de la puerta del coche. Me retiré de la puerta y me fui hacia la cocina. Anthony estaba apoyado contra el mostrador esperando que la tetera hirviera. Me encogí de hombros, luchando con la necesidad de llorar otra vez.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, girando torpemente y envolviéndome en un abrazo.

Asentí, esperando que mi voz saliera.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Te quieres quedar a cenar esta noche? —pregunté esperanzada.

Sonrió. —Claro que sí, la comida de tu madre es mucho mejor que la tuya, sin ofender —contestó, tirándome hacia atrás y sonriéndome. Golpeé su brazo, fingiendo enojo.

—Ouch, tranquila con el gancho de derecha, Rocky Balboa —bromeó.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry y Scarlette Valmont.**

**Vero.. jajaja oh me parece que a nadie le importaría jajaja, al contrario gracias a ti por estar pendiente de la historia en verdad que bueno que te gusta.**

**Laura Grandchester.. como siempre gracias por tu opinión, yo opino lo mismo que tu pero que podemos hacer amiga nuestro arrogante y sus principios jajaja; y sabes tal vez es lo que comentas referente a los filtros, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta ahora que leí tu comentario, la verdad es que nunca tuve que activarlos probablemente fue después de que yo ingresara, en fin ya está de vuelta espero así continúen leyendo.**

**Rose Grandchester.. siii a mi también me gustaría no es justo que se separen por la edad, a mira respecto a la escuela Candy está en la prepa, en estados unidos la secundaria equivale a junior high schools y la prepa a high schools supongo que es por la traducción espero haberte ayudado. **

**Clauseri.. que bien que te gusta, muchas gracias espero tus opiniones.**

**Luisa.. muchas gracias! Que bien que te gusta la historia, te comento que trato de actualizar diario, espero sigas leyendo, saludos para ti también de México.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. jajaja si sé lo que es este libro no podía dejarlo lo termine en dos noches así que entiendo, lee al final de la nota espero les agrade.**

**Prisiterry.. gracias por leer y por tus comentarios, lamento que te perdieras de los capítulos, y bien no te preocupes te comento que actualizo todos los días en México alrededor de las 9am, aún así te enviaré msj vale.**

**LizCarter.. sí sé lo que es ser una comelibros nunca es suficiente jajaja, lee al final espero te agrade amiga.**

**Dalia.. jajaja sí ese profe abusa de la autoridad, pero nada perdido jaja ojala pronto se solucione.**

**Nandumbu.. muchas gracias! Al contrario en verdad gracias por leer y por dejar tus comentarios en verdad es encantador leer lo que opinan, espero te siga gustando, y aunque aún falta para terminar está historia ya estoy pensando en la siguiente jajaja.**

**Bien, no, no estoy loca y si, si voy a actualizar mañana el motivo de este nuevo capítulo es debido a sus reviews, gracias en verdad gracias por sus comentarios a petición del público un capítulo más. No estoy segura de poder hacer doble capítulo todos los días sin embargo debido a que está historia en verdad es larga 41 capítulos tratare de darles doble actualización los días lunes miércoles y viernes, uno en la mañana y uno en la noche cuando no pueda hacerlo les avisaré en la actualización normal vale, espero esto les agrade, (no se acostumbren eh no en todas las adaptaciones lo haré jajaja) saludos DLB. **


	9. Capítulo 9

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capitulo 9

El resto de la semana pasó casi lo mismo. Evitaba a Terry siempre que era posible. Si veía que venía por el pasillo o algo así me excusaba hacia el baño más cercano o aula. Los castigos a la hora del almuerzo estuvieron bien, no me los quitó así que solo me senté hasta atrás del aula escuchando música y leyendo. Lo ignoré completamente, como él hizo conmigo... No me compró el almuerzo otra vez; a propósito me hice un sándwich para poder regresárselo si lo hiciera.

Sus clases eran horribles. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Apenas si entendí algo y me sentí al borde todo el tiempo mientras las chicas babeaban y coqueteaban con él como locas. No me dio preferencia, pero tampoco me ignoró, solo me trató como a cualquier otro estudiante en su clase. Excepto que quizás obtuve menos sonrisas. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, no obtuve sonrisas en absoluto, pero fue probablemente porque tampoco le di ninguna. Anthony y yo nos reuniríamos el sábado para ayudarme a estudiar.

Hoy era viernes y tenía previsto reunirme con Albert en cualquier momento. Mientras la campana sonaba señalando el final del día, recogí mis libros y me quedé esperando que Paty recogiera su cabello en una cola de caballo.

—Así que esta noche es la gran cita —dijo con entusiasmo, agitando las cejas.

Casi podía sentir la mirada de Terry taladrando en un lado de mi cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo podía verlo parado ahí, observándome. Todo su cuerpo parecía tenso.

—No es una cita —contesté rotundamente, mis manos empezaban a sudar porque Terry estaba mirándome fijamente.

—Vas a al cine con un chico, es una cita —contestó, agitando la mano con desdén. Negué con la cabeza y abrí la boca para protestar, pero ella habló otra vez interrumpiéndome—. Debería ser una cita de todos modos, porque maldición, me lo haría con ese chico sin pensar y tú deberías también. Te ayudaría a sobreponerte del Sr. Perfecto si saltaras sobre su hermano. Dejarías de poner tan mala cara —bromeó.

Jadeé.

—¡Paty! —susurré, agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola más cerca para decirle que se callara la maldita boca. Demasiado tarde. Escuché un estruendo en la dirección de Terry y volteé para ver que había caminado hacia el escritorio, golpeando las sillas y dejado caer la pila de libros que llevaba. Su mandíbula apretada, se miraba furioso.

—¿Está usted bien, Sr. Grandchester? ¿Necesita una mano? —ofreció Paty, sonriendo seductoramente.

—Eh… Este… No, está bien. Gracias por ofrecerse señorita O'Brian —rechazó educadamente.

Decidí que tenía que irme antes de que pudiera arrastrarme a un lado.

—Me tengo que ir —murmuré, mirando solo a Paty—. Te llamo y nos reunimos el domingo.

La abracé rápidamente, antes de pasar por la puerta dejándola para que terminara de recoger sus libros.

—¡Candy, espera! —llamó Terry.

Me detuve en seco. Esa era la primera vez que me llamaba Candy desde que descubrimos que era mi maestro. El sonido hizo que mi estómago revoloteara a pesar de que me enojé conmigo misma por dejarlo tener ese poder sobre mí. Me volví a mirarlo, no queriendo ver realmente su cara enojada otra vez.

—De hecho podría necesitar algo de ayuda, ¿quizá me puedes dar una mano? —pidió, aunque sus ojos decían algo totalmente diferente.

—Yo le ayudaré, Sr. Grandchester —interrumpió Paty—. Candy tiene una cita caliente.

Me empujó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño. No había duda de que estaba emocionada por unos cuantos minutos a solas con Terry.

Terry frunció el ceño.

—Pero yo… Yo… Claro, está bien, sí, gracias, señorita O'Brian.

Me despedí con la mano de Paty y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Me sentí culpable por no quedarme y aclararle a Terry que esto no era una cita y que no iba a «saltar sobre su hermano» como Paty lo había hecho parecer. Pero una vez más, debería saber que nunca dormiría con su hermano de todas maneras. Debería saberlo porque primeramente, no soy del tipo de chica que se acuesta con alguien en la primera cita, y segundo, nosotros acabábamos de terminar, por lo tanto no lo haría de todas maneras, especialmente no con su hermano.

Me dirigí hacia mi casillero rápidamente, agarrando el resto de los libros que necesitaría para hacer mi tarea el fin de semana. Me quedé cerca del casillero, perdiendo tiempo. Cuando no pude retrasarlo más, caminé fuera de la puerta delantera, silenciosamente deseando no haber acordado esto. Solo quería irme a casa, cambiarme a unos pantalones de chándal y relajarme. Esperando que Albert ni siquiera apareciera…

Mi esperanza se desvaneció tan pronto como levanté la vista y vi un jeep negro estacionado justo a la orilla del camino. Mi corazón se hundió cuando lo vi encaramado detrás de la llanta. Sonrió cuando me vio y encendió el coche; puse una sonrisa falsa y abrí la puerta.

—Hola —lo saludé con falsa felicidad, deslizando mi mochila en el asiento trasero.

—Hola, Candy, ¿buen día? Oh-oh, alerta de hermano mayor —dijo, mirando sobre mi hombro justo cuando estaba a punto de subirme. Me volví para ver a Terry saliendo del edificio. Podía ver que apenas contenía la furia construyéndose con cada paso que daba hacia nosotros.

Se detuvo justo detrás de mí.

—Candy, me gustaría tener unas palabras con mi hermano, por favor —gruñó, ni siquiera me miraba. Estaba mirando a Albert con tanta ira que me sorprendí de que no hubiera muerto por tanto veneno.

Agarré su brazo fuertemente haciendo que me mirara. Sus ojos encontraron los míos. Me estremecí un poco por la dureza en ellos.

—Déjalo. Ignora a Paty, esto no es una cita —le aseguré. Miré alrededor viendo que la mayoría de la gente ya se había ido así que afortunadamente casi no había nadie.

Él no contestó; sino que agarró mi brazo y me arrastró detrás de su cuerpo, poniéndose entre el auto y yo mientras se inclinaba para hablarle a su hermano.

—No te atrevas. Te lo advierto Albert. Tienes que irte ahora mismo —espetó enojado; todo su cuerpo tenso y en alerta.

Albert solo se rió.

—Relájate, no quiero tus sobras. —Rodó los ojos.

—Albert —dijo su nombre como una advertencia, sus manos apretándose en puños.

Maldita sea, ¿Terry va a golpear a su hermano? Agarré su muñeca rápidamente, apartándolo del auto.

—¡Basta! Vamos a salir solo como amigos. De todas maneras esto no es de tu maldita incumbencia y no tengo ningún interés en tu hermano. ¡Te estás comportando como un niño malcriado, discutiendo por un juguete con el que ya ni siquiera quieres jugar! —reprendí. Podía sentir la picazón en los ojos y sabía que iba a llorar otra vez. Necesitaba irme.

Su rostro se suavizó mientras me miraba suplicante.

—Candy —susurró. Su ojos se clavaron en los míos haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Voy a salir con un amigo; que tenga un buen fin de semana, Sr. Grandchester —dije ácidamente mientras me subía al coche.

Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta y hacer una salida dramática él la agarró, jalándola y mirando a Albert con advertencia.

—Recuerda que es una menor, Albert —advirtió.

Albert rio.

—¿Te refieres a como lo hiciste tú? —bromeó.

Terry abrió la boca, probablemente para una contestación furiosa basada por la mirada en su cara, así que levanté una mano y lo corté.

—Por el amor de Dios, calmaos o me voy a casa. No estoy de humor para esto hoy. Sólo creced —reprendí, cruzando los brazos y mirando por el parabrisas.

—Bien —resopló Terry—. Que se divierta señorita White. Hablaremos después, Albert. —Cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que hizo que todo el coche temblara.

—Guau, alguien está celoso —murmuró Albert, riéndose mientras saludaba burlonamente a Terry.

—No está celoso, solo no le gusta la idea de alguien tocando algo que él tenía. ¡Que idiota! ¿Qué diablos vi en él de todos modos? Él no me quiere, ¿pero no puedo divertirme? Maldita sea es tan… Tan… ¡Uff! ¡Ni siquiera tengo la palabra correcta! Molesto tendrá que ser por ahora hasta que pueda pensar en algo más fuerte —vociferé.

Albert se rió de mí mientras arrancaba del estacionamiento, dirigiéndose al cine.

No podía dejar de pensar en él durante todo el camino. La reacción de Terry fue tan molesta. ¿De dónde diablos sacaba él que puede decirme con quién podía salir? Y ese comentario que le hizo a Albert acerca de que recordara que era menor, Dios, ¿de verdad pensaba que me iba a acostar con él? ¿Qué tipo de persona creía que era yo? Realmente no me conocía. El último pensamiento fue el que me hirió más.

—Tierra a Candy —bromeó Albert, riéndose y agitando una mano frente a mi cara.

Irrumpí de nuevo a la realidad. Oops, ¿había estado hablándome?

—Lo siento, Albert, ¿qué? —pregunté, sonriendo en disculpa.

Suspiró y movió la cabeza con exasperación.

—Pregunté si estabas planeando bajar del coche o si tengo que encontrar un autocine o algo así.

Miré alrededor para ver que estábamos estacionados fuera del cine. Me eché a reír avergonzada de estar tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ya había conducido todo el camino sin darme cuenta. Rodé los ojos, agarrando la manija de la puerta y saliendo del coche.

Albert caminó a mi lado y echó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Vamos entonces, vamos a conseguirte un poco de ánimos. No te he visto una verdadera sonrisa desde que rompisteis —sugirió, mirándose un poco triste por el asunto.

A medida que entrabamos al vestíbulo, se detuvo y maldijo por lo bajo. Una rubia desteñida en una apretada y muy corta falda, miraba enojada mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, mirándolo a él. Hmm, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

—¡Albert Grandchester! Se suponía que tenías que llamarme hace tres semanas. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estabas demasiado ocupado con una nueva zorra? —espetó furiosa. Su voz era un poco chillona, lo que me hizo hacer una mueca por lo alto que hablaba. Su mirada de odio se volvió hacia mí, así que di un paso alejándome de él rápidamente haciendo que su brazo cayera de mis hombros.

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Perdí tu número.

—¿Perdiste mi número? ¡Lo guardé en tu móvil! —replicó ella, sus fosas nasales se dilataban mientras que su voz de alguna manera se hacía más aguda.

—Oh, bueno en ese caso perdí mi móvil —contestó Albert, riéndose en voz baja.

Joder, ¡de verdad es un hombre-puto!

Ella le frunció el ceño.

—¿No tenías ninguna intención de llamare, no?

Albert se encogió de hombros, pareciendo indiferente.

—Te dije de antemano que no estaba interesado en nada. Tú fuiste la que dijo que llamara, no al revés.

Ella dio un paso adelante rápidamente y antes que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la palma de su mano conectó con el lado de su cara. Un sonoro chasquido atrajo la atención de cada persona en el vestíbulo. Jadeé.

Nunca había visto a nadie hacer eso en la vida real, solo en las películas. Era de hecho bastante divertido y mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé que sería. Ella se volvió hacia mí y levantó la mano otra vez, iba a golpearme también. ¡Oh, infiernos no!

—Si me tocas te voy a arrancar las extensiones baratas con mis propias manos —le advertí.

Ella me frunció el ceño de nuevo y prácticamente podía ver su cerebro trabajando. Obviamente estaba sopesando sus opciones en cuanto si quería correr el riesgo o no.

—Lo que sea, él te lastimará más de lo que yo puedo de todas maneras —espetó, burlándose de Albert otra vez antes de salir corriendo por la puerta delantera, moviendo el cabello sobre su hombro melodramáticamente. Un par de chicas corrieron rápidamente tras ella, diciéndole lo estúpida que era yo y la pérdida de tiempo que era Albert.

Miré a Albert con la boca abierta en sorpresa. Levantó una mano y se frotó la cara ligeramente, me eché a reír. Me reí tan fuerte que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Él también estaba riendo mientras continuaba frotándose el rostro con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Sabes qué? Casi valió la pena obtener una bofetada. Te animó al final, ¿eh? —dijo agitando las cejas cuando finalmente me calmé.

Albert tomó mi mano, y me llevó hacia la taquilla, comprando dos entradas para la siguiente película. Estaba en lo correcto. Eso definitivamente tenía que animarme… Y lo hizo el tono rojizo en un lado de su cara.

—¿Estás bien, Albert? —pregunté, tratando de no reírme otra vez. —Él asintió y rodó los ojos.

—Gracias por preocuparte, aunque eso tendría que haber venido antes que tu risa histérica para que realmente significara algo.

Contuve otra carcajada.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón. ¿Quién diablos era esa chica de todos modos? ¿En serio, ese es el tipo de chicas que te ligas? —levanté la nariz. No era exactamente una mujer de categoría o algo así. Su piel tenía un tinte naranja desagradable y su pelo estaba desteñido al punto de parecer que se partiría con un viento fuerte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es alguien que conocí en una fiesta —contesto—. Y no, no es usualmente mi tipo, pero había poca variedad esa noche. No me quería ir a casa solo, eso no es divertido. —Me dio un guiño juguetón, sonriendo.

—Realmente eres una mujerzuela —reprendí—. Espero que uses protección porque en serio, ella era… ¡Puaj!

—¿Celosa? —preguntó, sonriéndome.

Asentí y di un paso más cerca de él, poniendo la mano en el lado opuesto de su cara al de la bofetada.

—Absolutamente estoy celosa. Mi mano se ajusta muy bien aquí; dejaría una bonita marca. Apuesto que abofeteo más fuerte que ella.

Me superó otro ataque de risa mientras recordaba el sonido y la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Albert cuando la mano conectaba con su mejilla.

Él se echó a reír, y nos fuimos a conseguir unas palomitas de maíz y bebidas antes de dirigirnos a la sala de cine. La película no fue muy buena, pero aún así la disfruté. Albert y yo nos tiramos palomitas uno al otro comportándonos como niños, ganándonos las miradas de la gente que nos rodeaba. Definitivamente estaba agradecida por haberme hecho venir con él.

Cuando terminó, fuimos por una pizza antes de que me dejara en casa. Fue agradable. Relajado y de hecho un poco divertido. No hablamos de Terry para nada por lo cual estuve agradecida. Hablamos de otras cosas como la universidad y su familia, cosas fáciles.

—Entonces, ¿quizá la próxima semana podamos quedar otra vez? —sugirió cuando aparcaba fuera de mi casa.

Le sonreí.

—Claro, si quieres.

Albert era de hecho un chico excepcional, y yo definitivamente nos veía siendo grandes amigos.

—Está bien, bueno quizá la próxima vez podríamos hacer algo un poco menos público, hay menos oportunidades de conseguir ser abofeteado otra vez —dijo, sonriendo con maldad y haciéndome reír otra vez.

—Tal vez si dejaras de dormir por ahí y no llamar conseguirías no ser abofeteado —repliqué mientras saltaba del coche.

—No, una bofetada de vez en cuando, vale totalmente la pena. —Movió las cejas.

—Como sea, zorra, llámame luego, ¿vale? —Me reí.

Asintió en acuerdo así que cerré la puerta, girándome para entrar en la casa.

Él bajó la ventana.

—Sabes, esta es la primera vez que he acordado llamar a una chica y de hecho lo digo en serio —murmuró, riendo mientras caminaba por el camino hacia la puerta.

Me giré a mirarlo y sonreí.

—Bueno, entonces me siento honrada —contesté sarcásticamente. Me despedí con la mano y entré. Mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión; me dejé caer junto a mi madre.

—Hola, cariño, ¿pasaste un buen rato? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, estuvo bien.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Eso está bien, Candy. Es agradable verte sonreír otra vez. Has estado tan decaída toda la semana.

—Sí, supongo —murmuré incómodamente. No quería hablar acerca de Terry y ella iba a sacar el tema, lo podía ver venir. Me levanté rápidamente—. Estoy un poco cansada. Me voy a la cama, buenas noches chicos. Oh, Anthony viene a recogerme por la mañana y voy a ir a su casa a estudiar durante el día —les dije, cambiando el tema antes de que mencionara a Terry.

—Muy bien, cariño, te veo mañana entonces.

Besé a mis padres en la mejilla antes de dirigirme a las escalaras. Me puse mi camisa de dormir y me metí en la cama. Encendiendo el iPod en sonido bajo, decidí ignorar el mensaje de texto de Paty, ese que había estado haciendo zumbar mi teléfono móvil toda la noche preguntando cómo me estaba yendo con el «hermano caliente». Ya hablaría con ella mañana.

No podía tratar con ella esta noche. Parecía desesperada porque me enganchara con alguien. Esa era su respuesta para todo, cuando terminas con alguien, te vas con otro para quitarte el dolor, pero no funcionaba así para mí. Quisiera que lo hiciera, eso sería mucho mejor.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry y Scarlette Valmont.**

**Comoaguaparachocolate.. jajaja me parece que tu frase es la más acertada, que tal este capítulo, pobre profe.**

**Prisiterry.. muchas gracias, aquí el siguiente espero te guste.**

**Vero.. si la verdad es que en muchos aspectos parece escrito para estos dos rebeldes, que bueno que te gusta, y de nada gracias a ti por leer. **

**Buenos días, aquí el capítulo del día de hoy, gracias por todo su apoyo excelente día.**


	10. Capítulo 10

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 10

Un líquido frío cayó en mi mejilla. Cerré mis ojos más fuerte, limpiando mi rostro.

Otra gota aterrizó en mi frente, luego otra en mi nariz. Suspiré, pensando de pronto que el techo tenía goteras o algo así. Me senté tan rápido que mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. La risa histérica que me llegó desde la izquierda me hizo saltar y chillar por el shock. Giré para ver a Anthony sentado en el borde de mi cama, un vaso de agua en su mano.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente —canturreó él alegremente.

Yo hice un sonido gutural mientras lentamente procesaba todo.

—¿Me tiraste agua? —lo acusé, limpiando mi cara de nuevo.

Él se rió —No comiences con el drama, fueron cinco gotas de agua.

Rodé mis ojos. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? Y, ¿cómo entraste aquí? —pregunté, sofocando un bostezo.

—Dijimos a las diez y tu madre me dejó subir —explicó él, asintiendo hacia mi reloj-alarma. Yo pestañeé un par de veces y miré hacia los rojos números brillantes mientras los enfocaba. 10:06.

—¡Oh! Mierda. Lo siento —me disculpé, rápidamente saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndome hacia mi armario por algo de ropa para el día

Ojeé hacia atrás a Anthony para ver que él estaba observando a cualquier lado menos a mí y estaba incómodamente sentado en mi cama. Fruncí el entrecejo, preguntándome de qué se trataba eso, luego me di cuenta de que estaba vistiendo sólo una de las camisetas que él había dejado en mi casa antes de que rompiéramos. Muy a menudo dormía con ella, pero supuse que apenas cubría mi trasero.

—Anthony, no es nada que no hayas visto antes —dije sacudiendo mi cabeza y riendo.

—Sí, bueno es un poco distinto ahora. Me refiero a que no se supone que te mire ahora —contestó ruborizándose levemente.

Rodé mis ojos y continué sacando algo de ropa. —¿Tengo tiempo para una ducha? —pregunté, suavizándolo con una cara de cachorrito completándola con el labio fruncido.

Él respiró dramáticamente. —Sí, lo que sea, sabía que debí haber llegado a las 10:30. Estaba pensando que habrías cambiado y estarías lista a tiempo, para variar. —Bromeó él. Su mirada estaba firmemente fija en sus uñas, como si fueran la cosa más importante que hubiese visto en su vida.

—Nunca se sabe, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. —Levanté los hombros y me dirigí hacia mi baño para la ducha más rápida de todos los tiempos.

Quince minutos después estaba vestida y lista. Levanté mi cabello mojado en un moño desordenado y salimos. Charlamos fácilmente mientras él conducía. Anthony siempre tenía algo que decir, ésa era una de las cosas que me encantaban de él. Detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento del supermercado y me sonrió abiertamente.

Miré a todos lados, confundida. —¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Pensé que iríamos a estudiar.

—Nosotros estudiaremos, pero tú vas a cocinar. Quiero algo bueno, así que, puedes venir y decirme qué comprar. —Se deslizó fuera del auto y se dirigió hacia mi lado, abriendo la puerta para mí.

Lo seguí hacia el supermercado y tomé un carrito de compras.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres comer? —pregunté.

—No lo sé, ¿qué tal algo de Chili o cualquier cosa? —sugirió él exaltado. Sonreí y asentí. Él siempre elegía eso, debí haberlo sabido.

Lo seguí arriba y abajo por los pasillos mientras él elegía cosas al azar de los estantes: champú, desodorante, cosas para el día a día. Estaba totalmente aburrida. La próxima vez que él se detuvo hice una mueca y balanceé mi pierna hacia el lado del carro, escalando rápidamente sobre él. Él solía hacer esto conmigo, empujándome en el carro, haciendo carreras por los pasillos, bueno, hasta que fue atrapado por el grupo de seguridad del supermercado.

—Eres tan infantil —me reprimió riéndose.

Yo asentí, sonriendo ampliamente sin vergüenza. Él sonrió maliciosamente y empujó el carrito hacia adelante haciéndonos correr por el pasillo. Anthony saltó tras de mí, ambos riéndonos histéricamente. Mientras llegábamos al final él se bajó y detuvo el carro bastante antes del fin del pasillo en caso de que alguien viniera dando la vuelta. Seguridad ante todo, como siempre con Anthony.

Conseguimos el resto de las compras. Anthony nombró lo que quería de cada pasillo y yo trataba de tomarlos mientras pasábamos. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo con el resultado de golpear las cosas. Todo el tiempo estuve riendo como loca.

—¡Eh, deténganse! —gritó alguien airadamente.

Anthony inmediatamente tiró el carro para detenerlo.

—¡Ups! Bueno esa diversión no duró tanto —murmuró, riendo callado y sacudiendo su cabeza.

Yo sonreí y me puse de pie en el carro mientras un guardia de seguridad venía caminando por el pasillo, mirándonos fijamente.

—¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes? Les he advertido sobre esto anteriormente —acusó sacudiendo su cabeza.

Anthony asintió mirándolo con arrepentimiento mientras ponía uno de sus brazos en la parte superior de mis piernas y el otro en mi espalda, levantándome fuera del carro y poniéndome de pie.

—Lo siento, señor. No pasará nuevamente —dijo él, luciendo extremadamente reprimido.

El rostro del hombre se suavizó. Anthony tenía ese tipo de cara con la que simplemente no podías mantenerte enojado. Cuando él quería podía parecer un niñito perdido y sentías tu enojo derretirse literalmente. Sería como golpear a un cachorrito enfermo o algo así. Lo había sacado de algunas discusiones conmigo en el pasado. Él era endemoniadamente un buen actor.

—Ok, bueno, que no los vea haciendo esto nuevamente. —El tipo nos reprendió sacudiendo su cabeza de forma desaprobadora.

—Absolutamente, no nos verá, señor —prometió Anthony manteniendo su cara de cachorrito.

Mordí mi labio tratando de copiar su expresión. Obviamente no logré hacerlo, porque la cara del hombre se endureció mientras me miraba.

—Y usted señorita, no debe subir a los carros. Es peligroso entre otras cosas, puede herirse a sí misma o a alguien más —reprendió.

¡Whoa! ¿Por qué me estoy llevando todo el castigo? ¡Realmente necesito aprender la expresión de Anthony!

—Sí, señor, lo siento —me disculpé. Él asintió y se fue caminando, mirándonos extremadamente agradado consigo mismo por haber solucionado un problema.

Tan pronto como volteó la esquina Anthony estalló en risas. —Cada maldita vez que venimos a la tienda tu terminas metiéndonos en problemas —me acusó, enterrando su dedo en mis costillas.

Me reí tontamente y lo empujé. —Necesitas enseñarme esa cara, juro que es la mejor expresión del mundo. —Sacudí mi cabeza, mirándolo asombrada.

Se rió maliciosamente. —O no, esa es mi marca registrada «rostro que saca de problemas». Me tomó un largo tiempo desarrollarla. —Deslizó sus brazos sobre mis hombros, guiándonos por la tienda para que pudiéramos completar las compras.

Media hora después finalmente llegamos a su casa. Mientras caminábamos vi a su padre sentado en una esquina tomando su desayuno. Su rostro se levantó cuando me miró.

—Hola, Candy, mucho tiempo sin verte, dulzura. —Sonrió feliz abiertamente.

Lo abracé como saludo. —¡Hola William! —Me encantaba el padre de Anthony, era realmente un buen tipo. No compartíamos mucho tiempo de todos modos, realmente sólo los fines de semana. Él trabajaba mucho ya que era el único sostenedor de la familia.

—Candy cocinará esta noche —anunció Anthony excitado.

Una sonrisa dividió la cara de William. —Siempre has sido una buena chica. —Él palmeó mi cabeza mientras tomaba una lata de soda y se dirigía hacia el recibidor.

Rodé mis ojos y salté sobre el mostrador mientras miraba a Anthony vaciar las bolsas de compras. Él lanzó un paquete de azúcar.

—Vacía eso en el pote de azúcar.

Rezongué. —¿Qué, soy tu esclava o algo? —bromeé con él, fingiendo molestia mientras lo ponía abajo en el mostrador y cruzaba mis brazos teatralmente.

Vi una sonrisa tirando del borde de sus labios. —¿Quieres que te ayude o no? —me chantajeó, levantando una ceja arrogantemente hacia mí.

Levanté una ceja de vuelta. —¿Quieres Chili o no? —contra ataqué.

Él se rió. —Candy, puedo comprar Chili por el camino si tú te rehúsas a hacerlo. Si yo me rehúso a enseñarte tendrías que ir arrastrándote hacia Eliza. —Sonrió altaneramente, confiado.

¡Maldición, tiene razón! Supongo que ganó esta ronda.

—Bien, pero sólo para que lo sepas: voy a escupir en tu comida —bromeé con él.

Él se rió y encogió los hombros. —Increíble, siempre sabe mejor cuando haces eso.

Reí y puse el azúcar en el pote mientras él ordenaba todo lo demás. Tomó dos vasos y una caja de zumo y siguió hacia el pasillo. Tomé dos manzanas de la bolsa que acababa de traer y salté del mostrador.

Mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto comencé a sentirme nerviosa. Estaba bien estar de vuelta en su casa, pero estar en su dormitorio sería un poco extraño para mí. Pasábamos mucho tiempo ahí porque su padre casi nunca estaba. Su cuarto guardaba un montón de recuerdos para ambos.

Pretendí que no me importaba mientras entraba en el dormitorio. El calor subió a mi rostro cuando miré su cama de dos plazas. ¡Maldición Candy deja de sonrojarte!

—¿Quieres hacerlo en la cama o en el escritorio? —preguntó, sonriendo malicioso.

Reí como tonta. —Cualquiera de los dos está bien para mí, según recuerdo —bromeé. Inmediatamente me arrepentí.

Estalló en risas y sacudió su cabeza.

—Eso es sucio Candy y estoy avergonzado de admitir que salí contigo. —Levantó su nariz, haciéndome reír incluso más—. Vamos acomodémonos en la cama, así no me entumezco mientras te hago la tutoría.

Sonreí y me dirigí hacia la cama, sentándome con las piernas cruzadas y mordisqueando mi manzana, en tanto él sacaba sus libros, papeles y lápices. Él se acomodó sobre su estómago, hojeando sus libros.

—Entonces, ¿con qué exactamente tienes problemas? —preguntó, sonriendo altanero mirando las páginas.

Encogí mis hombros. —Cálculo.

Él arrugó su nariz. —Eso ya lo sé, obviamente, pero con qué parte.

—Anthony, solo con toda la estúpida materia, sólo no la entiendo. —Lo miré desesperanzada. Me observó y tomó mi mano tirándome abajo, junto a él; tomó la manzana de mi mano y la lanzó al basurero—. ¡Ey, no había terminado con eso! —Lloriqueé haciendo pucheros.

—Candy, si necesitamos repasar toda la materia entonces debemos empezar ella; de otro modo estaremos aquí toda la noche —explicó, empujando un lápiz y un lote de papeles en mi dirección.

Tres horas y media después y con mi frente presionaba entre mis brazos. —¡No puedo más! Me duelen los ojos, me duelen las manos y me duele el cerebro —lloriqueé

—Vamos, lo estás haciendo increíble, sólo quedan dos —indicó Anthony, enterrándome su codo en mis costillas por centésima vez.

—¿Por favor? —supliqué, girando mi cabeza y mirándolo con mi cara de cachorrito.

—¿Realmente has tenido suficiente? —Me miró luciendo un poco derrotado.

—O demonios sí, no puedo mirar otra ecuación sin gritar —confirmé asintiendo entusiasta.

Él frunció el entrecejo pero se empujó hasta quedar sentado. —Bien entonces, dejemos los últimos dos. Puedes hacerlos después de la cena. Todavía necesitamos repasar la tarea; apenas hemos cubierto lo que ha estado sucediendo en clase durante toda esta semana. —Me miró con una advertencia por lo que solté un gran gemido de frustración.

—Oh, hombre, ¿en serio? Pensé que estábamos casi listos. —Quería llorar, realmente tenía sentido la forma en que estaba explicando, pero yo simplemente no podía lidiar con algo más. Esto era demasiado para tomarlo todo de una sola vez.

Sonrió disculpándose. —Nada de terminar. Nos queda fácilmente un par de horas.

Yo lo miré. —Muchas gracias por hacer todo esto para mí. Has gastado todo el sábado ayudándome y realmente lo aprecio. —Lo abracé fuerte. Él era realmente adorable. Tenía suerte de tenerlo como amigo, estaba tan feliz de que al parecer habíamos vuelto a la zona de amistad después de haber salido juntos, de otra manera lo hubiese extrañado.

—De nada, de todos modos, ¿qué te parece si me pagas ahora? Me muero de hambre. —Saltó sobre sus pies y tomando mi mano me levantó también.

Reí y lo seguí a la cocina, ambos estirando nuestros músculos mientras caminábamos. William sonrió travieso hacia nosotros mientras pasábamos por la sala de estar.

—¿Estudiaron mucho? —preguntó.

—Sí, montones en realidad. No estamos cerca de terminar en todo caso —contestó Anthony, ignorando la desacreditación obvia de su padre; claramente no creía que habíamos estado estudiando ahí.

—Ok, está bien —respondió William, tomando otro sorbo de su debida—. Ey Candy, tu blusa está al revés —dijo justo cuando yo entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

Me aclaré la garganta y miré hacia abajo, mortificada de haber estado en público con mi ropa por el lado equivocado. Pude oír a William riéndose hasta las lágrimas mientras yo me daba cuenta de que mi blusa estaba bien.

—Estudiando… claro. —Él hizo una mueca sarcástica, sacudiendo su cabeza y haciendo rodar sus ojos. Lo miré con los ojos agrandados, sonriendo avergonzada mientras mi cara parecía haber estallado en llamas.

Anthony sacudió su cabeza y tomó mi mano, tirando de mil últimos pasos hacia la cocina.

—Ignóralo.

Me sonrojé incluso más. —¿Ignorarlo? Anthony él piensa que estuvimos allí teniendo sexo —siseé, tratando de esconderme en la esquina para qué William no pudiera verme.

Él encogió sus hombros. —Hace unos meses lo habríamos estado haciendo, se está basando en eso. ¿Por qué diablos te sonrojas tanto? No parecía preocuparte que él pensara eso cuando realmente estamos teniendo sexo —dijo él sonriendo calladamente.

—Sí, pero no sabía que lo hacíamos entonces —contesté.

—Oh, él sabía, confía en mí. Me daba un sermón sobre sexo seguro casi cada noche. —Asintió lentamente, mirándome mientras digería esa información.

¡No podía creer que todo el tiempo que le decíamos a su padre que habíamos estado escuchando música, mirando televisión o haciendo tareas mientras salíamos él supiera lo que realmente estábamos haciendo! ¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo lo miraría a los ojos de ahora en adelante?

—Cálmate Candy, estás siendo estúpida, estábamos realmente estudiando ahora. No tienes razón para estar avergonzada. —Rodó sus ojos y se dirigió al refrigerador, sacando la carne molida y lanzándola en mi dirección. Volví a la realidad justo para tomar el paquete antes de que cayera al suelo—. Buena atrapada, ahora, ¡vamos! Mantén tu parte del trato y hazme algo de comer. ¡Podría comerme un caballo! —Él acarició su estómago como si estuviera herido.

Yo reí. Es tan tontito algunas veces. —Bien, supongo. Solo asegúrate de decirle que no estábamos haciendo nada, ¿ok?

Él asintió. —Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz.

…

Luego de la cena volvimos directamente a estudiar. Estaba tan aburrida que podría llorar. ¿Cómo en toda la tierra Terry podría haber estudiado esto en la Universidad? Ni siquiera me dio la impresión de ser un chico de Cálculo, él es tan… divertido. Para el tiempo que logramos hacer la tarea eran casi medianoche y mis ojos ardían del esfuerzo.

—¿Te quieres quedar aquí esta noche? —ofreció Anthony, encogiendo sus hombros mientras recogía los libros que habíamos estado usando.

Sonreí. —Seguro, si está bien con tu padre. —Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para salir en la mañana de todos modos, ya que él quería un nuevo par de zapatillas, por eso parecía tonto que me fuera a casa sólo para que me recogiera en unas cuantas horas más.

—Iré a preguntar. Aunque no le importará, tú sabes eso. —Levantó un hombro mientras se dirigía fuera de la habitación. Sabía que él estaba en lo correcto, a su padre no le importaría para nada.

William era fácil de llevar y adoraba a Anthony. Confiaba en él completamente. Mientras salíamos me quedé a pasar la noche algunas veces… aunque, por supuesto, mis padres pensaban que yo dormía en la habitación de invitados.

Saqué mi móvil y llamé a mamá para decirle que me quedaría. Sabía que aún estaba despierta, esperándome que llegara a casa. Mis padres eran aves nocturnas los fines de semana se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde. Anthony volvió mientras aún estaba al teléfono con mi madre y asintió señalando que su padre había dicho que sí. Sacó una camiseta y la tiró en mi regazo para qué me la pusiera. Sonreí agradecida y terminé la conversación con mi madre.

Una vez que ella asintió y que le aseguré que éramos sólo amigos, desconecté la llamada. Sonreí a Anthony.

—Gracias, sabes que me quedaré con ésta, ¿cierto? —pregunté, sacudiendo la camiseta frente a él. Me encantaba vestir camisetas para dormir y el par que había dejado en mi casa estaban un poco gastadas ahora. Él miró y tomó la camiseta de mis manos, sacando una diferente y entregándomela en vez de la anterior.

—¿Qué tiene de malo la anterior? —pregunté riéndome.

—Es mi camiseta de la suerte. No puedo darte ésa, me ayuda con las chicas. —Sonrió irónicamente hacia mí.

Reí y observé cómo la doblaba y la metía dentro del armario. —Ah, ¿no estabas usando esa camiseta cuando me invitaste a salir? —pregunté curiosamente.

Él estaba vistiendo definitivamente una azul cielo, lo recuerdo específicamente porque fue la primera vez que lo vi como algo más que un amigo. Estaba como grabado en mi memoria.

Él sonrió abiertamente. —Sí, camiseta de la suerte —confirmó.

Sacudí la cabeza y caminé hacia el baño para cambiarme. Cuando volvía a su cuarto estaba haciendo una cama en el suelo con un par de sábanas extra y almohadas. Sonreí culpable porque el planeara dormir en el suelo en su propia casa. Sabía que no me dejaría a mí dormir en el suelo… ése no era su estilo.

—Puedes dormir en la cama conmigo si quieres, confío en ti —ofrecí, riendo mientras subía a la cama fría.

Él frunció el cejo incómodo. —Mmm... ¿Eso no sería un poco raro?

Encogí mis hombros. —Sólo si nosotros lo hacemos raro. No es como si algo fuera pasar, solo estaremos compartiendo una cama después de todo. Comparto la cama con Paty todo el tiempo —dije casualmente. Sabía que era diferente pero no quería que él durmiera en el suelo. Estaba completamente bien con eso; era sólo dormir después de todo.

—Es un poco diferente con dos chicas compartiendo la cama —murmuró, tomando su almohada del suelo luciendo aún un poco indeciso.

—No me importa. Si piensas que es raro entonces duerme en el piso

Me miró y me tiró su almohada. Yo me reí tontamente mientras me daba en la cara.

—Ok, bueno, pero no me arrincones en la noche —bromeó, mirándome de manera amonestante.

Sonreí. —Trataré duramente no hacerlo.

Se rió y fue apagar las luces; era como de la cama, abrazándome contra la fría noche. Sentí la cama hundirse y supe que él estaba en ella, pero él se mantenía en el otro lado, sin hacer ningún movimiento para acercarse, justo como sabía que haría. Siempre ha sido adorable, no como la mayoría de los hormonales chicos de diecisiete serían con una chica en su cama.

Estaba temblando suavemente, entonces me acerqué a él, presionando contra su lado y usando su calor corporal para mantenerme caliente. Él se rió.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado no arrinconarnos —dijo juguetonamente. Yo reí y apreté mi fría nariz contra su hombro—. ¿Tienes frío? —Volviéndose y levantando sus brazos para que pudiera acurrucarme más cerca de él.

—Sí —murmuré.

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío y me abrazó más cerca de su cuerpo. Me estaba apretando ahora, por lo que comencé a sentirme más confortable.

—¿Candy? —susurró luego un par de minutos.

—¿Sí?

—La próxima semana es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre… —anunció, con su voz temblando de tristeza.

Lo abracé fuerte. Ya lo sabía pero no quería mencionarlo a menos que él lo hiciera. No quería molestarlo. Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso y apretado.

—Sí, lo sé —dije tranquilamente.

—¿Me estaba preguntando si, cuando vaya al cementerio, podrías venir conmigo? —preguntó esperanzado.

Sonreí con tristeza. Anthony odiaba ir al cementerio. Realmente se sentía alterado ahí, entonces sólo iba en el aniversario de su muerte o en su cumpleaños. Cada vez, yo iba con él y lo sostenía mientras él lloraba.

—Por supuesto que iré —susurré. Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla. Me alteraba pensar en él alterado, era descorazonador ver este adorable chico con un dolor como ese, pero lo haría porque él lo necesitaba. Yo era la única persona a la que él se había abierto con lo de su madre. Actuaba como si todo estuviera bien con todos los demás, como si no lo afectara, incluso con su padre.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—No necesitas agradecerme. Estoy aquí para ti, tú sabes eso. —Lo abracé más fuerte y traté desesperadamente de no llorar mientras oía como se alteraba. Su cuerpo temblaba suavemente mientras él lloraba en silencio en mis brazos—. Shh, está todo bien —lo conforté, sin saber qué más decir.

Habían pasado tres años desde que ella murió, pero él aún la extrañaba como un loco. Siempre deseé haberla conocido antes de que muriera. Juzgando por la forma en que Anthony y su padre hablaban de ella, era una mujer asombrosa. Él se quedó dormido luego de unos momentos y yo cerré mis ojos necesitando dormir también.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry y Scarlette Valmont.**

**Prisiterry.. no importa, al contario gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir.**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajaja si eso sería emocionante, para mi gusto está bien que Candy le de unas dosis de celos, por haberle dicho que no sentía nada por ella, gracias por tu opinión.**

**Vero.. gracias a ti por leer, y si el se hace tonto solo, y es de lo mas obvio.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. aquí el siguiente espero te guste, solo es en agradecimiento a todo su apoyo, gracias por leer.**

**Clauseri.. muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta la adaptación.**

**Lizcarter.. jajaja oye! Jajaja muchas gracias como siempre amiga, aquí uno mas espero tu opinión.**

**Laura Grandchester.. estoy de acuerdo con los dos, sin embargo el no tiene nada que opinar por cabezota, saludos.**

**Yaya.. mil gracias jajaj no pasa nada aunque solo tuviera un comentario por lo menos se que a alguien le gusta la historia, aquí el siguiente espero te guste; por cierto gracias por tu comentario en Contra todo Pronóstico espero te haya gustado el final. Saludos desde México me da gusto saber que hay lectoras de distintos países.**

**Buenos días chicas es viernes! Jajaja bien aquí les dejo uno mas ojala sea de su agrado, en la noche esperen el siguiente vale DLB.**


	11. Chapter 11

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 11

Por la mañana decidí que necesitaba dejar de estar tan afectada por Terry, después de todo, nosotros no nos habíamos ni siquiera comprometido para largo. Me sentía estúpida por estar tan afectada por algo tan trivial después de ver a Anthony llorar por su madre. Eso era verdadero dolor, era algo que afectaba, no una relación que apenas había comenzado. No había nada que yo pudiese hacer sobre Terry ahora, claro que me encantaría verle otra vez y tenerle besándome y abrazándome.

Estaría mintiendo si dijese que no quisiera que él me dijera que estaba equivocado y que podíamos estar juntos. Antes de que todo esto sucediese yo estaba loca por él, y podía verme enamorándome perdidamente. Si las cosas hubieran continuado como iban, podría decir que habría sido el amor de mi vida, pero ahora había terminado y necesitaba dejar de estar tan obsesionada con ello.

Sería difícil viéndole cada día, pero necesitaba intentarlo y distanciarme de él un poco y comenzar a verle sólo como mi profesor.

…

Cuando Paty metió su coche en la plaza de aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, me sentía mucho más positiva de lo que lo había estado la pasada semana. La detención en el almuerzo había terminado, así que era solo su clase lo que debía superar, pero aun así decidí centrarme en el trabajo en vez de derretirme por él. El aniversario de la muerte de la madre de Anthony dio a la situación un nuevo punto de vista para mí e hizo que, de algún modo, mis problemas pareciesen menores.

Seguí a Paty al vestíbulo y paramos delante de nuestras taquillas, cogiendo los libros de la mañana. De la nada alguien me agarró desde atrás. Mi corazón se tambaleó y chillé del susto saltando en el aire. Me giré y vi a Anthony riendo.

—¡Qué gracioso! —murmuré, golpeándole en el estómago con mi cuaderno.

Él sonrió y echó su brazo sobre mi hombro.

—Lo siento, no he podido resistirme.

Eché una ojeada a sus pies para ver si llevaba sus nuevas zapatillas que elegimos ayer.

—¿Te quedan bien? —pregunté señalándolas.

Ayer había sido divertido. Era fácil —natural— tener a Anthony alrededor, y aunque desperté tendida junto a él por la mañana, eso, de todos modos, no nos había hecho sentirnos nada incómodos. Deseé calladamente poder sentir algo más por él, pero no lo hacía. No había ninguna chispa. Yo quería de verdad a Anthony, pero no de ese modo, no como una novia debería. No estaba segura de haberlo hecho. Pensé que le amaba así en aquel entonces, pero después de estar con Terry y saber qué se siente al estar en ese tipo de relación, hacía que lo que Anthony y yo tuvimos pareciese algo inmaduro y sólo un poco de diversión.

Él asintió. —Sí —confirmó—. Tengo un par de entrenamientos después de clase esta semana, pero puedo encajar las clases el miércoles y el jueves. —Ladeó su cabeza.

—Formidable —sonreí.

El timbre sonó y él se apartó de mí. —Chicas os veo en la comida —dijo mientras se dirigía en la dirección opuesta a donde era la primera clase mía y de Paty.

Cuando él escapó levanté la mirada vi a Terry mirándome. Un ceño arrugaba su frente. Cogí mi último libro y caminé con Paty hacia el gimnasio. Cuando nos cruzamos con Terry, sonreí intentando ser educada.

—Buenos días, Sr. Grandchester —saludé intentando sonar segura de mí misma aunque mi estómago tenía mariposas.

Él se movió incómodamente sobre sus pies. —Buenos días, chicas. ¿Habéis tenido un buen fin de semana? —Él sonrió, pero me parecía forzada, no como las fáciles sonrisas que normalmente adornaban su cara.

Paty se paró junto a él, lo cual quería decir que yo tenía también que parar. Él estaba increíblemente atractivo con sus jeans y su jersey azul claro. Su colonia llenó mis pulmones haciendo que el ritmo de mi corazón subiese. ¡Santo Dios, huele como para comérselo! ¡Vaya! Fingir que estoy bien es más duro de lo que pensé.

—Estuvo bien, nada de especial —respondió Paty, encogiéndose de hombros.

Terry volvió su atención hacia mí.

—¿Y usted, señorita White? ¿Cómo fue la cita del viernes por la noche con el ex hermano? —Sus inquisitivos ojos azules taladrando los míos.

—No fue una cita —aclaré—, pero fue bien, gracias. —Intenté no enfadarme otra vez. La última vez que le había visto fue en el aparcamiento el viernes por la noche y él había lanzado una mirada de odio y enfado a Albert.

—¿Cómo sabe que era con su ex hermano? —preguntó Paty bruscamente.

Terry le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Si recuerdo bien dijiste algo sobre recuperar a su ex pasando por encima de su hermano.

Ella sonrió avergonzadamente. —No es el estilo de Candy. —Me dio un codazo de broma en las costillas—. Aunque él sea caliente como el infierno —añadió, guiñándome un ojo.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté la mano de Paty intentando tirar de ella. —Basta de hablar de mi inexistente vida sexual. Vamos a clase antes de que lleguemos tarde.

—Señorita White, ¿cree que podríamos tener unas palabras en la hora de la comida? Después de que haya comido va bien —chilló Terry cuando nos marchábamos. Susurré asintiendo—. Claro.

Genial, otro sermón sobre no quedar con su hermano. Justo lo que me faltaba.

…

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Incluso me las arreglé para pasar toda la clase de gimnasia sin lesionarme. Cuando sonó el timbre de la comida me dirigí a la cafetería cogiendo un sándwich de atún y mirando entre las bebidas intentando encontrar un zumo de naranja, pero no había ninguno. Fruncí el ceño y en su lugar cogí un zumo de manzana haciendo pucheros mientras iba a la caja a pagar.

Después de pagar di la vuelta, sólo para darme de frente con Terry. Miró mi bandeja ceñudo.

—Pensaba que te gustaba el zumo de naranja —murmuró. Encogí los hombros—. Así es pero se han agotado.

Él sonrió y puso sus ojos en blanco. —Toma, preciosa.

Puso su botella de zumo de naranja en mi bandeja y a cambio cogió mi zumo de manzana. Sonrió y se volvió para marcharse sin decir nada más, dejándome asombrada viéndole marchar.

¿Preciosa? ¿A qué demonios venía eso? ¿Por qué me ha llamado así? ¡Toda la semana ha estado llamándome rotundamente: Señorita White! Caray, ese tío es jodidamente complicado a veces. Quizá debería preguntárselo cuando vaya a hablar con él. Suspiré cuando me dejé caer en la mesa con mis amigos. Intenté con fuerza escuchar sobre qué estaban hablando, pero mi condenada mente mantenía mis pensamientos concentrados en Terry, aunque yo no quisiera.

Apenas comí nada, sólo destrocé mi sándwich y piqué un poco. Puse mala cara. Supongo que no lo puedo aplazar más. Hora de recibir otro sermón sobre Albert.

Suspiré y puse mi destrozado sándwich en mi bandeja. —Chicos, mejor voy a ver qué quiere el señor Grandchester.

Paty meneó sus cejas. —Quizá quiere encerrarte en su pequeño despacho y aprovecharse de ti —bromeó. Me reí con incredulidad. Las posibilidades de que eso sucediese eran bien escasas—. Nunca se sabe —bromeé, poniendo mis ojos en blanco. Tiré mi comida a la basura y me dirigí a su aula. En realidad me sentía un poco nerviosa. No quería discutir con él otra vez, pero sabía que iba a sacar el tema de Albert y lo que sucedió el viernes después de clase.

Estaba sentado a la mesa, escribiendo, cuando llegué. Golpeé en la puerta y su cabeza se alzó para mirarme.

—¡Hola! —Sonrió, una buena sonrisa además, una de esas que solía recibir de él ¿Por qué está haciéndome esto? Esta mañana he decidido hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para dejarle ir y entonces, ¿él empieza a sonreírme y a llamarme «Preciosa» otra vez? La vida no es justa.

—¡Hola!, ¿querías verme? —miré alrededor incómoda.

Él asintió. —¡Sí!, cierra la puerta. —Frunció el ceño y se recostó en su silla.

Suspiré, ¡sabía que esto iba a ser algún tipo de sermón! Cerré la puerta y caminé cuidadosamente hasta su mesa, esperando que me gritara o me ordenase alejarme de Albert. Fruncía el ceño, pareciendo mirar a cualquier parte menos a mí cuando él dijo:

—Sólo quería disculparme por lo que dije el viernes con Albert. No debería haberlo hecho y estoy realmente arrepentido.

Espera, ¿se está disculpando por ello? Qué dulce.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces? —pregunté confusa. Eso me había estado fastidiando todo el fin de semana. Si Terry era realmente tan buen tío yo no podía comprender por qué había comenzado de repente a actuar todo el tiempo como un estúpido.

Suspiró y agitó su cabeza. —Sin motivo. Sólo enloquecí un poco porque sé cómo es Albert. Creo que una chica como tú, no debería mezclarse con alguien como él.

Me senté en la esquina de su mesa y miré al techo. —¿Una chica como yo?

—Sí, inocente, dulce, adorable. Tú eres demasiado buena para los gustos de Albert. Usa a las chicas. No quiero que eso te ocurra a ti —dijo en voz baja. Su pierna tocó accidentalmente la mía, y sentí dentro burbujear la excitación, como cuando él estaba cerca.

—No soy inocente —sonreí coquetamente.

El rió. —Oh lo sé. —Me sonrió a sabiendas. Sonreí y me sonrojé cuando pensamientos de cuánto sabía él bombardearon mi cerebro—. Sonrojada otra vez, eso es muy lindo. —Agitó su cabeza, su cara dulce y tierna cuando me miraba.

No sabía qué decir así que no dije nada. Sentada allí mirándole. Sus hermosos ojos azules abrasando los míos; tenía tantas ganas de besarle que a duras penas pude quedarme aún sentada.

Él suspiró y apartó la mirada. —Entonces, ¿cómo van las clases? —preguntó, obviamente quería cambiar el tema de nuestros hábitos sexuales.

Me encogí de hombros. —Sí, bien en realidad, creo que irá bien. Anthony va a darme clases particulares dos días a la semana.

—Está bien. Si necesitas más ayuda o algo entonces puedo repasar algunas cosas, pero tendremos que hacerlo en la biblioteca en las comidas o algo así.

Él fruncía el ceño pareciendo un poco irritado por algo.

—¿Por qué en la biblioteca?

—Porque no me gusta estar a solas contigo.

Se levantó, recogiendo sus papeles bruscamente.

A él, ¿no le gusta estar a solas conmigo?

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté.

Suspiró y me miró como si yo fuese tonta. —¿Tienes qué preguntar? —espetó sarcásticamente.

Los pelos de mi nuca se pusieron de punta por su tono. —Obviamente, si no, ¡no lo hubiera hecho! —contesté.

Suspiró dramáticamente. —Olvídalo. Ve a disfrutar del resto de tu tiempo libre antes de que suene el timbre. Tengo que preparar y poner este escrito en la pizarra de todas formas. —Se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la pizarra electrónica detrás de su mesa, cogiendo un rotulador y comenzando a escribir algún tipo de ecuación que se parecía ligeramente a algo sobre lo que habíamos estado trabajando Anthony y yo.

Pero me negué a dejarlo así. Esta era la primera vez que hablábamos como era debido. Estaba harta preguntándome qué pasaba por su estúpida cabeza.

—¿Por qué no te gusta estar a solas conmigo? —pregunté, agarrando su brazo y tirando suavemente, intentando que me mirase otra vez.

Se giró tan rápido que me hizo saltar. Su brazo rodeando mi cintura mientras me movía tanto que mi espalda fue apretada contra la pizarra. Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío; su cara tan cerca de la mía que gemí. Su respiración entraba a través de mis labios haciendo mi boca agua. Apenas podía respirar.

Su mano rozó ahuecada el lateral de mi cara mientras movía lentamente su cara hacia la mía.

¡Oh Dios mío, va a besarme! La excitación burbujeó haciendo palpitar mi estómago.

—Éste es el porqué —balbuceó. Su boca estaba tan cerca que sus labios rozaron los míos cuando habló. Me quedé sin aliento y cerré los ojos, tan emocionada que pensé que me rompería. De pronto la presión y la calidez de su cuerpo estaban ausentes. Obligué a mis ojos a abrirse, confundida con lo que había sucedido. Terry estaba a un paso de mí con sus manos agarrando su pelo. Tenía una dolorida y enfadada mirada en su rostro—. Tienes que irte.

—¿Por qué? —susurré un poco herida. No quería irme. Él estaba tan cerca, y le necesitaba.

—Porque necesito que te vayas. Tengo cosas que hacer. —Su tono era firme y definitivo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la clase y tiró de ella para abrirla. No me miró mientras esperaba silenciosamente a que me marchase.

Sentí mis ojos escocer por las lágrimas otra vez, entonces salí atropelladamente de la clase. Estúpido imbécil, excitarme para decepcionarme así. Realmente necesito dejarle ir y dejar de pensar así en él. No es el más ardiente, el tío más serio con quien me he encontrado alguna vez. Ummm, quizá si me lo digo a menudo, empezaré a creérmelo.

…

Estuve pensativa el resto de todas las clases de la tarde acerca de lo que Terry era. «Éste es el porqué» dijo. ¿Quiso decir que era porque quería besarme o porque él sabía lo que sentía por él y no quería animarme? No podía sacarme de la cabeza lo cerca que estuvo y cómo sus suaves labios habían rozado los míos muy ligeramente. Mi mente volaba a los besos que compartiríamos y a su sabor. Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza, intentando concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo la profesora de español y en la tarea en la que suponía que se estaba trabajado justo entonces, pero fue inútil. Mi tonto traidor cerebro se negaba a centrarse en otra cosa que en Terry.

Cuando el timbre señaló el final de clase gemí. No con todo el mundo alrededor al menos, me encantaría hablar con él sobre nosotros y hacerle decirme qué demonios quería decir tratándome así. ¿Aún querría estar conmigo aunque yo sea una estudiante? ¿Era eso lo que quiso decir?

—Candy, ¿vienes o no? —Paty rió golpeando mi codo que estaba sujetando mi cabeza. Mi cabeza cayó rápidamente. Me las arreglé para sujetarme antes de que mi barbilla golpease la mesa. Rió enloquecida y agitó su cabeza—. Enferma de amor Candy, es tan divertido.

Exasperada puse los ojos en blanco. —Vamos entonces, vamos a probar y ver si las habilidades de Anthony con las clases particulares son peores que yo cocinando para él. —Enlacé mi brazo con el suyo y fuimos tranquilamente a clase.

—Entonces, ¿no hay nada entre vosotros dos? ¿Sólo amigos? —aclaró, mirándome con curiosidad.

—Sólo amigos —confirmé.

Suspiró, mirándome con tristeza. —Es una pena porque él siempre era tan dulce contigo.

—Sé que lo era, pero no podía funcionar y no podía dejarle seguir adelante sabiéndolo —admití. Paty y yo habíamos hablado mucho sobre ello antes de que yo rompiese con él. Ella pensaba que debería haber continuado con él, que el amor a veces crece. Ella pensaba que debería haber seguido viéndole y que me enamoraría con el tiempo. Sin embargo no habría sido capaz de hacerle eso. Anthony ya estaba loco por mí y quedarme con él por la posibilidad de enamorarme no habría sido justo para él de ningún modo. Merecía algo mejor que eso.

—Y tú, ¿qué cuentas? ¿Hablaste con Stear ya? —pregunté, sabiendo que si traía a colación su largo encaprichamiento cambiaría para hablar de él y cambiaría el tema de mi vida amorosa.

Suspiró soñadoramente. —No, no todavía. ¿Le has visto esta mañana? ¡Guau!, él está tan bien de azul. Creo que el azul es su color. —Movió su cabeza, riendo.

Reí y puse los ojos en blanco. —Pensaba que dijiste que le favorecía más el negro.

Sonrió abiertamente. —Lo hice, ayer. Debo admitir que el chico está bien con cualquier color. Cualquier color que lleve es mi color favorito del día.

Paty estaba loca por Stear desde primer curso, pero nunca le había hablado ni una vez. Para empeorarlo, cuando fuese que él estaba cerca ella parecía derretirse en un tembloroso charco a sus pies y la hacía parecer de algún modo una idiota.

—A nadie le quedan bien todos los colores, estás siendo parcial —dije, entornando los ojos. Bueno en realidad, pensando en ello, todavía no he visto a Terry con un color que no le vaya.

La empujé dentro de la clase y eché una ojeada. Llegamos más tarde de lo normal, pero Terry todavía no estaba allí.

—Vamos, cojamos sitio. —Miré entorno y vi dos sitios juntos, pero otra vez estaban delante. ¡Maldita sea, no quiero sentarme delante siempre en sus clases! ¿Por qué, oh por qué el aula de español tiene que estar en el otro lado de la escuela y así todos los sitios buenos están cogidos para cuando llego?

—Hay dos sitios —cantó Paty, yéndonos a la primera fila.

Me senté y saqué los libros, rezando para que esta hora pasase sin problemas. Estaba esperando que de verdad todo el tiempo que Anthony y yo pasamos juntos el sábado valiese la pena y al menos yo pudiese entender vagamente de qué iba hoy.

Terry entró un par de minutos más tarde. Inmediatamente sentí arder mi cara mientras recordaba lo cerca que él había llegado a estar de mí a la hora de la comida. Dejó su portátil en la mesa y miró a la clase. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos. Le vi sonreír con satisfacción. Probablemente divertido con que estaba sonrojada ya otra vez, no hay duda.

—Bien entonces, clase, quiero que todos vosotros hoy os juntéis por parejas con la persona a vuestro lado y vamos a hacer un proyecto de presión y cómo las matemáticas pueden ser usadas para predecir con exactitud los resultados de ciertas situaciones, incluso algunas científicas. Las matemáticas, no son sólo números, pueden ser usadas como la base de un montón de cosas en la vida —dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Obviamente le divertían este tipo de cosas.

Gemí suavemente, cuando él empezó a hablar de hacer un cohete a partir de una botella de soda vacía y globos y eso. Repasó cómo obtener la formula exacta para la cantidad de presión por pulgada cuadrada que haría elevarse la botella en el aire y aterrizar en el objetivo. Cada pareja debería darle ciertas variaciones, como una mayor o menos distancia a la que la botella tenía que viajar, así cada fórmula sería diferente.

Por lo visto, si hacíamos bien esto contaría también como parte del proyecto de ciencias. Me senté en silencio, sintiendo hundirse mi corazón. No tenía ningún sentido, y tenía la sensación de que estaría llamando a Anthony sobre ello un montón la semana siguiente.

Miré a Paty con una expresión de impotencia, pero movió la cabeza indicando que ella tampoco lo tenía. No nos sería útil asociarnos, porque sería como un ciego llevando a otro ciego. Miré a mi otro lado y avergonzada. Eliza la friki Leagan. ¡Guau! ¿Podía la vida hundirme aún más que en este momento?

—Tenéis un par de clases para trabajar sobre ello. Al final de la semana quiero que presentéis vuestros resultados a la clase y cómo llegasteis a la ecuación. Hasta haremos demostraciones prácticas en el exterior —dijo Terry entusiasmado, frotando sus manos alegremente. Bien, mi estúpida pregunta de si la vida podía empeorar ha sido respondida, y la respuesta es que demonios que si puede alucinar.

—Tú y yo entonces, princesa de hielo —dijo Eliza, mofándose de mí con desprecio cuando Paty formó pareja con Flammy a su otro lado. Era una buena pareja para ella. Flammy estaba un poco chiflada pero era realmente maja, así que ellas al menos se divertirían intentando sacar esto adelante.

—¡Genial! No puedo esperar —mentí fingiendo simpatía. Con suerte si lo intento de verdad, de verdad intentar ser agradable con ella, ella será amable conmigo.

—No me des la lata hablándome, sé que te la sopla así que yo haré el trabajo y tú puedes ponerte conmigo en la presentación y estar guapa. ¡Espera!, olvidaba que no serás capaz de hacerlo, en realidad tendrías que ser buena para el trabajo. Um, me temo que tendré que hacer también esa parte —se mofó, mirándome por encima y levantando su nariz.

Mi mano instintivamente se cerró en un puño. Estaba a punto de chocarlo contra su cara cuando Terry se cruzó.

—Eliza, necesito que ayudes a Jimmy. —Señaló con la cabeza hacia el fondo de la clase donde Jimmy estaba sentado. ¡Guau! Pobre Jimmy. Inmediatamente, Eliza se puso en pie y cogió sus libros moviéndose hacia él. Ella parecía más que aliviada al no tener que trabajar conmigo.

Busqué alrededor a alguien más, pero ya estaban todos emparejados. Espera, pero entonces no tendré un compañero, noté, entrando en pánico porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo empezar con este trabajo.

—La ayudaré yo, señorita White. —Terry sonrió bondadosamente. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué era todo eso de: «no me gusta estar a solas contigo»? mierda, ¿entonces? Quita mi compañera, así, ¿puedo emparejarme con él?

—Mary Jane está ausente hoy, cuando vuelva puede tenerla como compañera; sólo le ayudaré hoy —añadió Terry encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuese un gran trato.

Asentí sin respiración. Estaba agradecida por no tener que trabajar con Eliza, pero al mismo tiempo, preferiría trabajar con ella que con él. Hacía malditamente difícil estar cerca de él a veces con su buena arrogancia y su divertida personalidad. Guau, va a ser una hora divertida... ¡No!

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont y dulcecandyg.**

**Lizcarter.. jajaja son pocos los requisitos que le faltan; en verdad fue triste lo bueno que tiene a Candy de apoyo.**

**Laurita.. cierto te doy la razón, lástima que a mí me gusta el chocolate amargo jaajaja, gracias por escribir.**

**Rose Grandchester.. oye amiga tu no escribes? Tienes buenas ideas, y aunque no paso nada de lo que imaginas espero te guste el capi.**

**Mary olvera.. yo tampoco se quien dice eso, tengo unos muy buenos amigos hombres, pero en fin, gracias por dejar tu opinión aquí un capítulo más.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. wooo Kansas! Un saludo también para ti desde mi México, que bueno que te sigue gustando la adaptación, aquí dejo un capi más ojala lo puedas leer.**

**Dalia.. jajaja si ese Albert se lo tiene merecido jajaja esperemos que no, que solo sean amigos, pués si en eso tiene razón el sexo cambia las cosas, ojala ellos sean la excepción, y como ves no está embarazada, ojala continúe así.**

**Laura Grandchester.. aquí está nuevamente nuestro arrogante no lo extrañes tanto; si pobre de Anthony esperemos no sufra mas.**

**Hola chicas! Lo prometido un capi más en viernes, espero les guste, ya saben sábado y domingo normal y el lunes doble nuevamente. Que tengan un excelente fin saludos a todas DLB.**


	12. capítulo 12

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 12

Vamos por nuestras cosas entonces, ¿a menos que quieras mirar el teorema primero? —preguntó Terry, levantando una ceja cuando se sentó en el asiento de Eliza.

—¿No podrías solo decirme la ecuación? —respondí, poniendo mala cara.

Rió y negó con su cabeza. —Podría, pero entonces tú no aprenderías, ¿así que cuál es el punto en esto?

—Bien, ¿dónde está el punto en aprender qué presión hace volar una botella de soda en el aire de todos modos? Difícilmente podría usar esto en la vida real; ¿qué maldita clase de empleo voy a tener que requiera que yo sepa esa tontería? —vociferé.

Él se rió silenciosamente. —Eres demasiado graciosa cuando estás nerviosa, pero al menos no estás sonrojándote. —Levantó una ceja y me sonrió con satisfacción, con lo que por supuesto inmediatamente me hizo sonrojar—. Oh allí está. —Él rió antes de levantarse del asiento y dirigirse a la mesa de enfrente para recoger todo el equipo que necesitábamos para hacer el experimento.

La hora pasó bastante rápido, y de hecho fue muy divertido. Terry bromeaba y en realidad hizo mucho del trabajo por mí, por lo cual yo estaba agradecida. Le observé pegándolo todo junto y añadiendo el líquido, midiendo todo con exactitud, hablando de la presión dentro de la botella y cómo el aire comprimido aumentaría. Parecía que se divertía mientras apuntaba números y letras con una sonrisita en su cara. ¡Se veía tan malditamente caliente ahora mismo!

—Bien, ven y haz esta parte. —Hizo señas para que tomara la botella. La tomé vacilante no queriendo hacer nada realmente, yo era feliz dejándole hacer todo, pero supongo que tenía que aportar algo—. Bien, ahora quiero que viertas esto despacio, entonces, cuando diga, vas a colocarle rápido la tapa. Las dos sustancias comenzarán a reaccionar inmediatamente entonces tienes que ser rápida con la tapa. —Me sonrió con satisfacción mientras se paró detrás de mí.

—¿Reaccionar inmediatamente, qué significa eso? —pregunté ya que comencé a verter el polvo blanco que él mencionó que era el bicarbonato de sodio en el líquido amarillento-marrón con olor fétido que ya estaba en la botella—. ¿Qué es lo que hay aquí de todos modos? —pregunté, arrugando mi nariz. Esto se parecía un poco a la orina.

—Vinagre —contestó él. Asentí y vertí el resto del polvo de un solo golpe en vez de lentamente como él dijo—: Mejor ponle la tapa. —Terry se rió detrás de mí ya que esto comenzó a burbujear rápidamente.

—¡Oh mierda! ¿Qué está haciendo? —pregunté mientras agarraba la tapa… pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida.

Terry se rió y agarró la botella colocando su mano sobre la abertura justo cuando parecía que iba a explotar. Esto rociaba espuma amarillenta apestosa por todas partes. Se parecía un poco como una botella de champán cuando la agitas. Grité mientras que se rociaba por todas partes de mi camisa y jeans. La gente estaba aullando y escondiéndose bajo sus escritorios, riéndose mientras la botella siguió rociando. Esto se estaba yendo por todas partes; entró en mi boca y mojó mi cabello. Giré y enterré mi cara en el pecho de Terry mientras eso se seguía rociando en mi espalda. Yo podía oírle muerto de risa, y no pude menos que reírme también.

Cuando finalmente paró me salí de la seguridad de su cuerpo. Mi cabello goteaba y apestaba asqueroso. Terry estaba empapado también. Me sonreía con suficiencia, rodando sus ojos.

—¿Qué parte de «verterlo lento» no entendió, señorita White?

Miré hacia atrás al escritorio e hice un gesto adolorido. Todo estaba empapado, las notas que yo había estado tomando mientras él trabajaba, el suelo, había espuma hasta en el techo. Me miré hacia abajo y sacudí la humedad lejos de mis manos mientras que goteaba de mis dedos. Yo parecía que acababa de salir de una fiesta de espuma de vinagre.

—Mierda. Lo siento mucho —mascullé, mirándolo atrás disculpándome.

Dirigió una mano por su cabello, alborotándolo y sacudiendo gotas de vinagre de él. Él se rió tímidamente.

—Yo también hice eso cuando estaba aprendiendo, y cuide su lenguaje. —Me sonrió con satisfacción burlonamente haciéndome reír.

La campana sonó así que él miró hacia atrás a la clase, quiénes reían y agarraban sus mochilas, dispuestos a irse.

—Chicos, aseguraos de poner vuestros nombres en los cohetes y colocarlos a un lado. Trabajareis en ellos mañana de nuevo. Tal vez sería una buena idea para la gente que trabaja cerca de la señorita White traer un cambio de ropa —bromeó Terry, dándome un codazo antes de irse al cuartito fuera de su aula.

Hice rodar mis ojos por su insulto. Paty vino entonces, sacudiendo espuma de su brazo.

—Me alegro tanto de haberme movido un poco así, sólo alcanzó mi brazo ¡Diablos como apestas! —Ella rió, arrugando su nariz.

Puse mi mano en mi nariz y la olfateé estremeciéndome ya que pareció que el olor acre quemaba el interior de mi nariz. Wow ella tenía razón. Asqueroso.

—Adivino que no me llevarás en tu coche —reflexioné, pero la miré con esperanza.

Ella hizo rodar sus ojos. —No sería como que la mejor amiga si te dejara varada toda mojada ahora, ¿o sí?

Sonreí agradecidamente, pero Terry entró y me lanzó un paño. —Señorita White, usted puede quedarse y ayudarme a limpiar su desorden. Los encargados de limpieza de la escuela no tocarán esto. —Agitó su mano a los charcos y espuma por todas partes.

—Bien —fruncí el ceño y me di la vuelta a Paty—. Caminaré, no me esperes.

—Puedo llevarle a casa si usted quiere —ofreció Terry mientras que pasaba el paño sobre el escritorio, mojándose con el lío que yo había hecho.

Paty sonrió abiertamente. —Genial. Tengo que hacer de niñera otra vez directamente después de la escuela así que no tengo tiempo para esperar.

Noté con alguna medida de insatisfacción que Paty pasaba sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de Terry. Fruncí el ceño, echando un vistazo en su dirección para ver que su camiseta estaba mojada y se pegaba un poco a su pecho, mostrando sus músculos. —Te veré mañana entonces, Candy.

—Adiós, Sr. Grandchester —llamó Paty, agitando su mano sobre su hombro mientras salía veloz.

—La veo mañana, señorita O'Brian —contestó él distraído, todavía secando la espuma.

Me volví atrás de la mesa y miré a Terry disculpándome. —¿En verdad hiciste esto cuando estabas haciendo este experimento? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Asintió. Una sonrisa maliciosa se estiró despacio a través de su cara. —Sí, pero lo mío fue hecho a apropósito, y apunté la botella hacia las animadoras.

Me reí tontamente. —Pervertido. —Era un típico comentario de Terry—. ¿Sabías que esto me pasaría a mí?

Él sonrió abiertamente y asintió. —Diablos sí, te dije viértelo despacio y ten la tapa lista. Yo sabía que no tendrías la paciencia de verterlo lento. ¿Por qué crees que me escondí detrás de ti? —bromeó, levantándome una ceja.

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Estúpido.

Él hizo una reverencia como si fuera un elogio y rió.

—¿Tienes cinco dólares? —preguntó él de repente, cavando en su bolsillo.

Afecté a mi cabeza. No llevaba nada de dinero encima hoy. —No, ¿Por qué?

—Debe de haber un estudiante de primer año al que podamos pagarle para hacer esto —bromeó él.

Estallé en carcajadas y fui al fregadero en su cuarto fuera del aula y enjuagué mi paño para poder continuar con la limpieza. Tomó aproximadamente veinte minutos liberarnos de toda la espuma, pero aun así, el aula entera olía a vinagre.

Limpiamos en silencio; eché ojeaditas a su cuerpo mientras él limpiaba la mesa. Miré la manera en que sus bíceps se doblaban y tensaban, la forma en que su camiseta subía un poco, exponiendo su estómago cuando él se paró sobre el escritorio y se estiró para limpiar el lío del techo. Sentí mi aliento atrapado en mi garganta ya que imaginaba recorrer con mi lengua por todo su abdomen esculpido. Estaba tan pérdida en mi propio mundo que no me percaté que estaba de pie allí sin movimiento, contemplándole como una completa idiota.

—Candy, no puedes mirarme así —murmuró Terry, viéndose afligido mientras que brincó fuera de la mesa aterrizando elegantemente sobre sus pies.

Me sonrojé, pero no alejé mi mirada de él, no podía. Le deseaba tanto. —¿Por qué no? —desafié, y luego inmediatamente me sentí estúpida.

Él frunció el ceño. —Porque soy tu profesor y eres menor. Tenemos que olvidar lo que pasó y sólo comportarnos como profesor y estudiante.

—¿Y si la estudiante está loca por su profesor? —rebatí, mordiendo mi labio mientras que mis hormonas parecían apoderarse de mi boca. Ups, ¿por qué diablos dije eso?

—Entonces la estudiante tiene que guardárselo para ella. —Él sacudió su cabeza y entró pavoneándose al cuartito al lado de su aula.

Suspiré y me senté en el borde del escritorio mientras el rechazo me inundaba otra vez. ¿Por qué me puse en esa situación, por qué le dije eso? ¿Realmente me gusta sentirme rechazada? ¿Tal vez soy masoquista y me gusta el dolor de ser humillada?

Él salió un par de minutos más tarde en una camiseta limpia y seca. Me lanzó un suéter. Sonreí agradecidamente. Mordía mi labio mientras me miré hacia abajo, estaba empapada hasta los huesos, no podría sólo ponérmelo encima de mi camiseta porque arruinaría su suéter. Puse el suéter en el escritorio y agarré la orilla de mi camiseta, jalándolo sobre mi cabeza quedándome sólo con mi sujetador. Cuando alcé la vista a Terry él estaba de pie sólo allí mirándome. Una mirada de deseo estaba clara a través de su rostro haciendo mi cuerpo hormiguear por todas partes y a mi estómago sentir mariposas.

Sonreí maliciosamente. —Terry, no puedes mirarme así —bromeé, usando las palabras que él me había dicho.

Asintió despacio, sin quitar sus ojos de mi cuerpo. ―Lo sé.

Sonreí abiertamente y bajé el suéter por mi cabeza, interrumpiendo su mirada lujuriosa. Me sentí un poco mejor de saber que no era sólo yo la que sentía esta atracción. No importaba si quiera que su atracción por mí fuera sólo sexual, y no la conexión que sentía hacia él. Me agradaba que le gustara mi cuerpo, aun si eso era todo lo que le gustara de mí.

Él suspiró profundamente y miró lejos. —Venga entonces te llevaré a casa. —Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Agarré mi mochila y mis notas arruinadas y lo seguí detrás. Cuando me puse a su lado él miró abajo a mis notas y sonrió—. ¿Podrás leerlo?

Me encogí de hombros. —No sé, con suerte se secarán bien, y podré copiarlos en papel de mejor olor. —Arrugué mi nariz al fuerte olor de vinagre que nos seguía a ambos por el vestíbulo.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Si no puedes leerlos entonces yo podría ayudarte a escribir algo más.

—¿En la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo, verdad? —Bromeé, riéndome tontamente.

—Sí, creo que eso es una idea buena —sonrió él abiertamente con timidez.

Le seguí afuera a su coche y miré dentro con una sonrisa en mi cara. Era un desorden otra vez. Parecía que la cosa de mantener limpio el coche sólo duró mientras estábamos saliendo, y ahora regresó a sus viejos hábitos.

—Buen trabajo con el coche, cerdo.

Él rió. —¿Quieres caminar a casa, o terminaste de insultar mis habilidades de limpieza? —Me sonrió con satisfacción retadoramente.

—Terminé con los insultos; no quiero caminar a casa. ¿Quieres que me quite los jeans para no no arruinar tu asiento? —Ofrecí, mirando hacia mis jeans todavía húmedos.

Él negó con su cabeza rápidamente. —No, definitivamente déjate los jeans puestos. Está bien, sólo entra.

Caminó hacia su lado mientras yo agarré el par de latas de soda de mi asiento y los puse en el suelo junto con los papeles y envolturas de caramelo. Lancé mi mochila a la parte de atrás y me senté mirando el desastre en el suelo, riéndome con incredulidad.

—¿Terry, cómo diablos puedes comer toda esta chatarra y todavía mantenerte en forma? —pregunté, haciendo señas al suelo. Había allí fácilmente diez diferentes envolturas de caramelo vacío desechadas desordenadamente.

Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. —Tengo mucho tiempo libre así que ejercito mucho. Todavía doy las clases en la pista de esquí así que eso también es como una forma de ejercicio.

Sonreí por ello. —¿Has comenzado alguna pelea de bolas de nieve últimamente? —pregunté. Sonreí abiertamente ya que recordé nuestra primera cita apropiada. Todavía una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Él se rió. —No, no hay chicas rebeldes allí a las que les guste ser golpeadas con nieve. Además, tengo que echar a la gente que comienza luchas de nieve, está contra reglas de la compañía.

—¿Así que si yo fuera allí una noche mientras estás trabajando, y comienzo una guerra de nieve, me echarías? —Puse en duda, sonriendo con satisfacción en él.

Él sonrió abiertamente. —No, pero podrías perder por una paliza.

Me reí ante el desafío de su voz. Si mi memoria no me fallaba, Terry disfrutó de aquella noche casi tanto como yo. Bien, yo pensaba en ese entonces que lo hizo de todos modos.

—Tal vez sí. —Le meneé mis cejas.

Estábamos casi en mi casa ahora, y yo estaba un poco decepcionada. Esta era la primera vez que él había estado así conmigo desde que rompimos. No quería que se terminara. Había tenido una semana sin él, y yo no quería otra. Aunque no dependía de mí, él fue el que rompió conmigo y no al revés, así que yo no tenía ninguna opción en el asunto para mí decepción.

Se detuvo fuera de mi casa y paró el motor, dándose la vuelta para estar enfrente de mí. Tenía el rostro ligeramente afligido otra vez. ¿Él tampoco quiere que este momento se termine? ¿O son sólo ilusiones de mi parte?

Se inclinó por el hueco entre los asientos, hurgando atrás por mi mochila. Cuando se enderezó estaba mucho más cerca de mí por como él estaba inclinado. Sus ojos se engancharon con los míos haciendo a mi cuerpo entero arder de la excitación. De repente sentí como si alguien hubiera soltado cien mariposas en mi estómago. Su aliento soplaba a través de mi rostro haciendo mis labios hormiguear con la necesidad de tenerlo presionado a mí.

Él no se alejó, sólo se quedó allí mirándome, como yo lo miraba a él. Oh, Terry, por favor bésame. No me importaba que fuera un profesor, o que yo fuera una menor. Cuando algo es lo correcto tú sólo lo sientes y definitivamente lo sentía, mi cuerpo entero lo sentía. Él era el único para mí. El único que me enloquecería y me haría reír aun cuando yo estuviera triste. Él era el único que quisiera que me abrazara cuando llorara, el único al que quisiera llamar cuando tuviera noticias felices. Él era el único.

Apenas podía respirar. Quise lanzar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y aplastar mis labios contra los suyos. Quería que me abrazara y me dijera que buscaríamos alguna manera, que él lo resolvería porque él me quería tanto como yo a él.

Me miraba dulce, tiernamente, justo como él solía mirarme. Podía sentir que mi corazón se estrellaba en mi pecho mientras que sus ojos miraron veloz a mis labios una fracción de segundo antes de volver a los míos. Sus cautivantes ojos azules me atraparon en su intensa mirada mientras que comenzó despacio a aproximar poco a poco su rostro más cerca del mío. Sonreí y avance también.

Justo cuando nuestros labios estaban a unos centímetros mi teléfono sonó. Terry brincó hacia atrás rápidamente en su propio asiento, que casi se apretó contra la puerta en un intento de estar más lejos de mí. Fruncí el ceño mientras que mi corazón se hundía hasta mis dedos del pie. Tan cerca, sin embargo tan lejos. Su rostro se endureció de nuevo y yo sabía que el momento había terminado. No conseguiría otra posibilidad porque él no me quería. Eso fue sólo la tensión sexual que chispeó. Eso era todo lo que yo era para él, algo de diversión con lo que podría entretenerse y darse un gusto.

—Deberías ir adentro y contestar eso. —Volteó al parabrisas y arrancó el coche antes de agarrar el volante tan fuertemente que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Suspiré y asentí. No dejaría que esto me molestara de nuevo. Tenía que aferrarme a la comprensión que había tenido durante el fin de semana, cosas peores pasan a la gente todo el tiempo y ellos se las apañan. Nuestro rompimiento no era una tragedia, era sólo algo desafortunado, pero era parte de la vida. El desamor era algo que superarías con el tiempo. Sólo recé por poderlo olvidar pronto porque este dolor era casi insoportable.

—Gracias por traerme. —Agarré mi bolso y salí trepando del coche sin mirar su estúpido guapo rostro otra vez cuando me dirigí hacia dentro. No me molesté en contestar mi móvil, ya llamaría a quienquiera que fuera. No quería hablar con la persona que arruinó mi beso con Terry. Técnicamente no era su culpa, pero yo no podía menos que estar un poco enojada con quienquiera que fuera.

Mis padres no estaban en casa, así que me fui directamente arriba y me dirigí a la ducha para lavarme y quitarme el olor a vinagre. Cuando estuve de pie bajo el agua de la ducha reviví el momento en el coche. ¿Me hubiera besado si mi teléfono no hubiera sonado? ¿Si él me hubiera besado eso significaría que podríamos estar juntos, o él sólo le habría restado importancia justo después como si fuera un desliz? Tal vez me habría besado y comprendido que yo era la única a la que quería también, y me hubiera pedido otra oportunidad. Estuve de pie bajo el agua durante una buena media hora sólo representando «lo que podría haber sido» en mi cabeza.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont y dulcecandyg.**

**Laurita.. jajaja, eres de gustos variados, que bueno que te gusta, aquí el siguiente.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja no seas tramposa amiga no preguntes jajaja, solo puedo decir, no creo que los siguientes capítulos te agraden demasiado.**

**Prisiterry.. gracias por leer y por dejar tus comentarios, listo el siguiente espero te agrade.**

**Katalina.. sabes lo he pensado sin embargo no soy muy buena escribiendo es por eso que adapto las historias que me gustan, aunque no se igual un día de estos les comparto una historia propia aunque no creo que sea pronto jajaja.**

**Yaya.. jajaja noooo en verdad al contario gracias por leer y escribir, que bueno que les guste la historia, saludos también para ti hasta Chile.**

**Buenos días, espero que todas tengan un excelente fin de semana, les dejo un capítulo más, como siempre espero sus comentarios, gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos mañana DLB.**


	13. Capítulo 13

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 13

Me fue difícil conciliar el sueño esa noche. Solo pensaba en lo cerca que sus labios habían estado de los míos, en cómo su boca se había inclinado en esa pequeña y sexy sonrisa que parecía ser solo para mí. Nunca lo había visto sonreír así para nadie más. Eso significaba algo, ¿no es cierto? Durante el trascurso de mi noche de insomnio me convencí de que, de alguna manera, eso significaba algo. Él sentía algo más que simple atracción sexual. Tenía que ser así.

Decidí seguir adelante con la decisión que había tomado el fin de semana, peores cosas ocurren cada minuto de cada día alrededor del mundo y esto no debería preocuparme más. Al mismo tiempo decidí que necesitaba intentarlo y trabajar en ello. Si él sentía algo por mí, valía la pena.

Necesitaba hablar con él y ver exactamente que estaba ocurriendo en esa cabeza tan sexy. Si él me decía que sólo era atracción sexual entonces lo dejaría y seguiría adelante, si quería más que eso, tendríamos que trabajar la situación. Me rehusé a seguir confundida.

Él necesitaba admitirlo o irse. Eso era todo. Sabía que no podría dejar de pensar en él de la noche a la mañana, pero si no me quería, haría todo lo posible por olvidarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de la desvelada y de sopesar mis opciones, me sentía horrible y me veía peor. Ninguna cantidad de corrector iba a cubrir las ojeras, así que no me molesté en disimularlas. Me puse la primera ropa que vi en el armario y bajé las escaleras para esperar a Paty.

Cuando oí su claxon caminé lentamente al automóvil. Sabía que me torturaría con el tema de Terry, lo hacía todas las mañanas. Contuve la respiración mientras subía al auto, pero fue inevitable. Durante los quince minutos que duró el trayecto me leyó la cartilla una y otra vez acerca de salir con otra persona.

Insistía en que el ideal era Archibald Cornwell, aparentemente había escuchado que yo le gustaba y quería invitarme a salir. Hasta sugirió que volviese a acostarme con Anthony en un intento de sacarme del culo a mi ex: esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Solo sonreí y asentí, no quería más confrontaciones sobre el tema. No podía tomar una decisión firme hasta que no hablara con Terry.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, inventé la excusa de que iba a la oficina, pero en vez de eso, me dirigí a su aula de clases. Ya está. De una vez por todas voy a averiguar qué quiso decir ayer. Solo tenía una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad. Si él me quería, lo tendría que admitir.

A pesar de estar caminando en dirección a su aula de clases comencé a dudar de mi misma. ¿Qué veía un chico como Terry en una chica como yo? Terry es impresionante, divertido, inteligente, cariñoso y cuando estuvimos juntos era el mejor novio. ¿Qué diablos tenía yo para mantenerlo interesado? Nada, esa es la respuesta. No soy suficientemente buena para él. Voy a parecer una completa idiota haciendo esto, como una tonta colegiala enamorada de su maestro. Woow, ¡apesto! Quería dejar de caminar pero mis estúpidas piernas seguían, paso tras paso, por su propia voluntad.

Me detuve frente a su aula y tomé una respiración profunda tratando de calmar mis nervios, de tener el coraje para continuar con este plan tan tonto. ¡Se valiente Candy! Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, oí una carcajada. Me detuve en seco y miré a escondidas a la señorita Marlow, la maestra de teatro, de pie muy cerca de Terry. Estaba riendo y acomodando su cabello sobre el hombro mientras le sonreía seductoramente. No podía ver qué estaba haciendo él porque estaba de espaldas a mí, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que disfrutaba de la atención.

La señorita Marlow era preciosa y muy joven para ser maestra; tendría 26 años, más o menos. La mayoría de los chicos de la escuela estaban encaprichados con ella y no podía culparlos. Ella era alta, de figura atlética, largo cabello rubio, ojos enormes azules y unos pechos más grandes que el promedio que no le importaba enseñar, con sus reveladoras y provocativas camisas.

Sentí que hervía de celos cuando ella puso una mano en el antebrazo de Terry.

—Eso fue divertido. Realmente haces interesante este lugar Terry —ronroneó mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.

—Estoy seguro que este lugar era bastante interesante antes de que yo llegara —contestó Terry encogiéndose de hombros.

Noté que él no quitó el brazo para alejarse de su mano. Tuve la urgencia de entrar y arrancarle el brazo de esa mano.

—¿Quieres que nos encontremos hoy a la hora del almuerzo y salgamos a comer fuera? —preguntó sonriéndole seductora.

¡Oh dios, por favor di que no!

—Lo siento pero no puedo ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer —contestó.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero en el fondo reconocí que no la había rechazado, solo dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

No había dicho «No gracias, no me interesa».

—Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Estás libre después de clase? —dijo mirándole esperanzada.

—Si claro, te lo había dicho ¿recuerdas?

Oh dios ¿iba a verla después de clase? ¿Había rechazado el almuerzo pero iba a salir con ella después? Wow, eso dolía. Sentí que el corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. Realmente había terminado conmigo y la pequeña escena de ayer había sido solamente un error. ¡Maldición, estúpida cara-de-tonta! ¿Estaba haciendo esto a propósito para herirme? ¿Dándome esperanzas para destrozarme otra vez?

—Genial —sonrió la señorita Marlow.

—Vamos a encontrarnos aquí o donde quieras. —Terry se encogió de hombros de manera casual.

De repente me di cuenta que la conversación iba a terminar y yo estaba frente a la puerta escuchando. En ese momento, la atención de la señorita Marlow estaba fija en Terry, pero en el momento en que se volviera podría verme y saber que yo había estado escuchando su pequeña charla.

Me moví hacia la esquina tratando de no escuchar más. No podía oír aquel flirteo, era demasiado doloroso. Me dolía el cuerpo de la tensión. Ella salió del aula y sonrió para sí misma mientras se alejaba. Se veía muy bien con esa falda negra. De repente me sentí increíblemente mal vestida con los vaqueros y el suéter demasiado grande. A ella, todos los chicos le sonreían mientras pasaba y se volvían para ver su trasero.

Mis manos temblaban por los celos y la sorpresa. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan sorprendida con esto? La señorita. Marlow era hermosa y una mujer realmente encantadora. ¿Por qué no iba a querer salir con ella? En el trascurso de la noche me había hecho ilusiones de estar de nuevo juntos. Tal parecía que no tendría esa oportunidad. Ya Terry se había buscado a alguien mejor y más adecuado para él.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse atrajo mi atención. Miré hacia arriba justo cuando él salía de su aula de clases. No tuve oportunidad de escapar antes de que me viera. Apreté los puños enojada, traicionada. Por alguna razón sentía que me había engañado, a pesar de no ser así. Quería golpearlo y gritarle frente a todos para que supiera que me había hecho sentir como un pedazo de carne barata.

Él me miró, sorprendido por un momento, y se acercó preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó inclinándose para mirarme. Sus ojos encontraron los míos mientras su calidez y olor me rodeaban. El estómago se me revolvió.

—Estoy bien —murmuré tratando de parecer despreocupada, pretendiendo que sus planecitos con la caliente maestra de teatro no me afectaban en lo más mínimo.

Me volví para irme, pero él tomó mi mano y me detuvo. Cuando no soltó mi puño, me volteé para mirarle con curiosidad. Eché un vistazo a nuestras manos y traté de ignorar el estremecimiento que atravesaba mi cuerpo por el hecho de que me estuviera tocando.

—¿Se le permite tocar así a una estudiante señor Grandchester? —susurré.

Frunció el ceño extrañado y me soltó rápido la mano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Su voz tenía un tono molesto por mi comentario.

—¿Tiene que ocurrir algo malo? —pregunté cambiando mi pesada mochila de hombro.

—Te ves preocupada, tus manos están temblando y tus ojos tienen ese pequeño tic que haces antes de llorar —afirmó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y haciendo que los músculos de su antebrazo se tensaran.

Me odié a mí misma por el repentino deseo de tener esos brazos envolviéndome. ¡Concéntrate Candy!

—¿Un tic? —Me quedé pensando en su comentario. Mis ojos no hacían un tic antes de llorar.

—Siempre te pasa antes de que comiences a llorar —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —pregunté sintiéndome estúpida y decidiendo que ese tic tenía que irse para siempre.

—Películas tristes.

Wow, si había notado esas pequeñeces, realmente me prestaba atención cuando salíamos. Sonrió. Sentí que mi rabia se disolvía, así que tuve que luchar para mantenerla. Me rehusaba a olvidar esto. Me había herido y no quería olvidar; tenía roto el corazón.

—Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada malo. Solo estoy cansada —murmuré mirando ansiosa el pasillo hacia el gimnasio, deseosa de escaparme a mi primera clase.

—¿No dormiste bien? —preguntó moviendo la cabeza para apartar el cabello de los ojos.

¡Dios, me encanta cuando hace eso! Quizá le pida que se corte el pelo un poco más corto para que deje de hacer eso frente a mí. Abrí la boca para contestar, pero el timbre sonó alto sobre nuestras cabezas. ¡Gracias dios!

—Me tengo que ir. —Sonreí y di la vuelta para irme. No me detuvo esta vez y me sentí agradecida.

Su contacto había tenido un gran efecto sobre mi cuerpo y no quería que fuera así. ¡Maestro estúpido, arrogante, engreído!

El resto de la mañana transcurrió lenta. Traté de no pensar. Me concentré en las clases y cada vez que pensaba en Terry y la señorita Marlow me daba una cachetada mental y me enfocaba de nuevo en la clase. Hasta logré terminar mi clase de gimnasia sin golpearme, algo que me sorprendió. Tal vez solo era cuestión de centrarme.

A la hora de almuerzo me senté con el grupo de amigos y los escuché planear una salida para ver la película del sábado por la noche. Definitivamente yo quería ir. No había hecho nada desde que Terry y yo nos separamos. Aparte de la salida con Albert el viernes, solo me había dedicado a sentarme y estar triste. Archibald se sentó junto a mí sonriendo nervioso.

—Hey Archie, ¿buen fin de semana? —le pregunté mientras terminaba mi zumo.

—Sí, fue bueno, ¿y el tuyo? —preguntó ofreciéndome sus patatas.

Tomé un par y me encogí de hombros.

—Realmente no hice mucho, estudiar y salir de compras. Nada del otro mundo.

—Sí, eso es bueno… quiero decir, no que no hayas hecho nada emocionante, solo que es bueno no tener complicaciones y… —Se interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño.

Movió la cabeza y levantó los ojos para mirarme.

—Me preguntaba si querías salir y hacer algo el viernes por la noche. —Se veía realmente incómodo.

¡Oh no! ¿Me estaba invitando a salir otra vez? Es por eso que estuvo mirándome toda la primera clase. Tragué saliva cuando noté que toda la mesa se quedó en silencio al oír su invitación. Wow, ¡hablando de cosas incómodas! ¿Cómo puedo rechazarlo con gentileza? Me rompí la cabeza para buscar rápidamente una excusa.

—Lo siento pero no puedo, ya tengo planes para el viernes. —Me relajé. No era mentira realmente, Albert me había sugerido hacer algo el viernes, pero no teníamos un plan definido. Ya había rechazado a Archibald dos veces y no me invitaría otra vez; así sería mucho más fácil.

—Oh, bien, sí. Está bien. —Fruncía el ceño mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera yo.

De repente, me sentí terrible. Toda la mesa lo había visto estrellarse y quemarse.

—¿Te gustaría ir al cine con nosotros el sábado? Estamos organizándolo. Esperaba que incluirlo en nuestros planes lo haría sentirse un poco mejor.

Se le iluminó la cara con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Si? Me encantaría.

¡Ay no! ¿Pensará que esto es una cita o algo parecido? Sabe que lo invito como amigo ¿o no?

—Somos cerca de ocho personas las que vamos, creo —añadí de inmediato para que supiera que este plan era entre amigos.

Todavía sonriendo asintió.

—Suena bien.

El timbre zumbó y todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases; Paty se colgó de mi brazo saltando de gusto.

—Ah ¡tienes una cita con Archie! —dijo emocionada.

Fruncí el ceño. No era una cita.

—Paty, todos vamos. No es una cita.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Parece una cita. Tal vez deberías decirle que pase por ti, y si te lo pasas bien, podrías quedarte con él al finalizar la noche. —Paty movió las cejas divertida.

Puse los ojos en blanco sin molestarme en contestar.

Un par de horas más tarde, otra vez tocaba la clase de Terry. Por favor, que hoy venga Mary Jane, por favor, por favor repetía en la mente una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia su clase, hasta crucé los dedos y puse las manos en los bolsillos para que nadie los viera. No quería tener que trabajar nuevamente con él, no después de lo de esa mañana; no podría portarme civilizadamente después de conocer sus planes con la señorita Marlow.

—Hey Candy —Archie me llamó mientras Paty y yo entrabamos al salón de clases. Sonreí y él nos saludó desde su banca donde Flammy, la compañera de equipo de Paty, estaba sentada. Que bien ¡otra incomoda hora! Paty se sentó junto a Flammy mientras yo me sentaba al otro lado de Archie y su pareja, dejando un asiento vacío para Mary Jane por si decidía honrarnos con su presencia el día de hoy.

—Hey, ¿sabes si Mary Jane vino hoy? —pregunté mirando su lugar vacío.

—Sí, la vi esta mañana —contestó Archie.

Sentí como si se me fuera un peso de los hombros, no tendría que trabajar con Terry hoy. Sonreí ampliamente cuando Mary Jane entró y resistí la tentación de brincar de mi silla y abrazarla. Le hice señas con entusiasmo.

—Hey, disculpa, quedaste atrapada conmigo como pareja —le dije dándole unas palmaditas al escritorio que estaba justo a mi lado.

—¿Atrapada? ¿Para qué? —preguntó sonriendo confusa mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

—Estúpido proyecto científico de Cálculo, que no tiene nada que ver con nuestras vidas fuera de estas paredes —contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella rió, aunque todavía aturdida—. Suena impresionante.

Terry caminó hacia nosotros y le sonrió a Mary Jane.

—Hola, estás de regreso. La señorita White podrá ponerte al tanto de lo que te perdiste ayer, pero si alguna tiene problemas, decidme. Sonrió amablemente y Mary Jane parecía derretirse a sus pies mientras lo miraba soñadora. Después puso unas hojas frente a mí.

—Ayer dejaste tus notas aquí. —Sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Dejé mis notas... ¿Qué significaba esto? Yo no dejé mis notas, estaban en mi mochila, probablemente haciendo que todos mis libros olieran a vinagre porque no me molesté en copiarlas en papel limpio. Miré los papeles que había puesto en mi pupitre y estaban escritos por él. Fruncí el ceño y los miré rápidamente. Había re-escrito todo lo que habíamos hecho ayer para mí. Ah ¡Eso era tan adorable! Suspiré y rodé mis notas hacia Mary Jane, decidiendo que debería ponerla al tanto del estúpido cohete.

La clase transcurrió sin incidentes. Nuestro cohete estaba medio hecho por Terry ayer por lo que no tuvimos que hacer mucho, solo trabajar con la cantidad de sustancia que generaría la presión necesaria. Durante toda la clase trabajamos y casi lo terminamos gracias a las notas que Terry había escrito. Cuando él pasó para verificar como íbamos, le sonreí agradecida. Me guiñó un ojo y continuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Mi corazón dio un brinco. Este corazón estúpido y traidor.

Solo quedaban cinco minutos para terminar la clase. Mary Jane y yo pretendíamos estar ocupadas. Habíamos hecho todo lo que se requería, así que el resto de la semana solo tendríamos que trabajar en la presentación, que no sería muy difícil debido a las notas tan detalladas que Terry me había dado. Alguien llamó a la puerta del salón de clases y entró. Gruñí para mis adentros cuando vi la cabeza rubia. No había un cabello fuera de lugar y se veía clásica e impecable a pesar de que era el final del día. La señorita Marlow.

Cada chico en la clase dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla con lujuria. Ella le sonrió a Terry y se dirigió hacia él moviendo las caderas mientras caminaba. Jesús, ¿hacia eso a propósito o la sensualidad era natural? Sentí cómo crecían mis celos cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hey, todavía es temprano —la saludó señalando el reloj de la pared.

—Sí. Tengo la hora libre, solo vine a decirte que tengo que hablar con la maestra de costura sobre el vestuario de la obra. No me tardaré mucho, pero podrían ser un par de minutos. ¿Está bien? —preguntó ansiosa, poniendo su cara más vulnerable y necesitada.

Vete de aquí, estúpida mujer. Sentí mis piernas moverse, pero me forcé a quedarme en mi asiento. Lo que realmente quería hacer era ir y explotar el proyecto de vinagre en su cara. Eso le borraría la seductora sonrisa…

—Seguro, no te preocupes, no me iría sin ti. —Sonrió y ella soltó una risa.

Oh Dios, ¡realmente rió! ¿Esta mujer no tiene vergüenza? Estaba coqueteando con un maestro frente a su clase.

—Bueno. Te buscaré aquí en cuanto termine. —Ella se dio la vuelta moviendo el cabello mientras se dirigía a la puerta, dejando a todos los chicos con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

El timbre sonó y miré a Terry. No parecía preocupado por lo que había sucedido frente a mí. Probablemente no le pasó por la mente que yo pudiera estar preocupada por esto. ¿Cómo puede en un minuto, pasar de atento y adorable a un completo idiota? Archie me sonrió. Entonces decidí que podría pagarle con la misma moneda. Vamos a ver si te gusta Terry. Probablemente no le molestaría, ya me había dicho que no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia mí. Idiota.

Agarré el cohete que Mary Jane y yo teníamos en nuestro escritorio y seguí a Archie hasta el lugar donde nos estaba aguardando. Terry estaba parado allí acomodando los cohetes para hacerles espacio a todos. Esperé hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de él para que escuchara, antes de dirigirme a Archie.

—Hey, te quería preguntar si podías recogerme el sábado —le dije sonriendo amablemente.

Sentí un poco de culpa al usar así a Archie sabiendo que yo le gustaba, pero para ser honesta, tal vez sí me podría ayudar a continuar con mi vida después de todo.

Él sonrió—. Seguro que sí.

—Bien. Quizá podamos comer algo antes de encontrarnos con todos, ¿qué te parece? —sugerí, inclinándome hacia él mientras hablaba.

Su sonrisa fue aún más grande.

—Me gusta. Quizá podríamos ir al restaurante mexicano que abrió recientemente.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—No, un restaurante mexicano no sería bueno para la primera vez. —Me encogí de hombros sabiendo que Terry estaba escuchando.

Sus hombros estaban rígidos y había movido el mismo cohete cuatro veces. Estaba de espaldas a mí y me hubiera gustado ver su rostro para saber qué pensaba.

—Quizá podríamos ir en otra ocasión —contestó Archie con una sonrisa infantil.

Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Y ¿quién dice que te gustará volver a salir conmigo? Quizá nuestra cita sea un desastre. —Bromeé.

—Espero que sí. —Movió las cejas con ánimo sugestivo.

Contuve un gemido. ¿Está bromeando? Un coqueteo sexual como éste no funcionará en absoluto. Abrí la boca para hacer un ingenioso comentario acerca de contar gallinas o algo parecido, pero Terry, con cara de enojo, casi me arrancó el cohete de las manos.

—¿Podrías terminar esta discusión fuera de mi aula de clases?

Fingí sorpresa.

—Oh Dios, no sabía que usted estaba aquí señor Grandchester —mentí mirándole con ojos muy abiertos.

Su ceño se hizo más pronunciado.

—Obviamente, de lo contrario hubiera dejado esta insinuante conversación para el pasillo, ¿no? —contestó sarcástico, cruzando los brazos defensivamente sobre el pecho.

Wow, lo consideraría definitivamente cabreado. Toda esa melancolía y ceño fruncido lo hacía ver súper sexy. Traté desesperadamente de no imaginar mi cuerpo presionando contra el suyo y mi lengua sobre su cuello mientras subía para morder el borde de su mandíbula de la forma que a él le gustaba, para oírlo gemir mi nombre. ¡Concéntrate Candy! ¡Oops… flotaste en el espacio por un segundo!

—Absolutamente. Disculpe señor Grandchester —le dije mirándolo y tratando de no reír por la forma en que su cuerpo estaba tenso y alerta.

Por el aspecto que tenía, realmente no le gustó oírme coquetear. Bueno, él había empezado. Archie estaba sonriendo tímidamente así que golpeé su brazo.

—Nos metiste en problemas —lo regañé sonriendo mientras daba una rápida mirada al escritorio donde Paty estaba esperando por mí con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa —dijo sonriendo.

Bromeando puse los ojos en blanco. Eché una rápida mirada hacia donde estaba Terry de camino a recoger mi mochila. Archie cogió su mochila y salió del aula con uno de sus amigos, guiñándome el ojo cuando pasó por mi pupitre.

Paty se rió tan pronto él salió del aula.

—¿Tengo que esperar que mi cita apeste?

Ella sonrió negando con su cabeza.

—Es malo para flirtear.

Me reí y coloqué mis libros en la mochila.

—Lo sé, dímelo a mí. Pero eso fue súper sexy. Realmente me atrapó y me hizo querer estar con él. —Bromeé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ella se rió con ganas.

—Lo sé, ¿quién le dice eso a una chica? Un fallo de proporciones épicas.

—Quizá nunca haya hablado anteriormente con una chica. —Me puse la mochila al hombro y seguí a Paty hacia la puerta.

—Señorita White, ¿podemos hablar un momento, por favor? —dijo Terry cuando estaba a punto de salir.

Suspiré y me volví hacia Terry. Todavía estaba de pie con los cohetes. Su actitud arrogante se había desvanecido. En realidad se veía algo lastimado y comencé a sentirme estúpida por lo que hice y por hacerlo sentir mal. Me volví hacia Paty.

—Te veré en el auto.

Ella asintió y salió del aula. Me detuve y coloqué mi mochila en el pupitre más cercano antes de enfrentar a Terry. Hmm quizás debería disculparme. Estuve un poco exagerada, pero ¿lo estuve realmente? Él me dejó, no yo; no debería preocuparme por sus sentimientos. Él había planificado una cita con la maestra caliente; yo solo estoy siguiendo sus pasos y haciendo lo que todo el mundo sugirió que debería hacer.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —dijo bruscamente frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

Respiré profundo, iba a disculparme cuando la señorita Marlow entró al salón sonriendo alegremente.

—Hola Candy —saludó al verme.

—Hola. ¿Cómo ha estado? —pregunté fingiendo ser amistosa. No me permití llorar mientras ella caminaba hacia Terry.

Él le sonrió, todavía tenso y enojado pero obviamente tratando de ocultarlo.

—Estoy bien. ¿No estás tomando la clase de teatro este año? —preguntó sentándose a hojarascas en uno de los pupitres, la pose sexy, la falda forzada un poco hacia arriba por la postura.

—No este año, a menos que pueda cambiarla por Cálculo —sugerí encogiéndome de hombros. Realmente, en este momento, cambiaria cálculo por cualquier cosa.

Ella sonrió—. No creo que los responsables de la materia permitan ese cambio.

No quería estar allí y escucharlos flirtear. Miré hacia la puerta.

—¿Ya hemos terminado señor Grandchester? ¿Puedo retirarme? —pregunté esperanzada, sabiendo que no podría hablar con la señorita Marlow sentada allí.

Él me miró por unos segundos antes de asentir y suspirar.

—Sí, hemos terminado, se puede retirar.

Prácticamente salí corriendo del aula hacia mi casillero intentando alejarme rápido de los dos. Paty estaba esperándome ahí, me miró extrañada, a la expectativa. ¿Por qué me miraba así?

—¿Qué?

Ella resopló e hizo una mueca burlona, me miró como si yo fuera una retrasada mental.

—¿Qué quería el profesor? ¿Estás en problemas o algo así?

¿Eeh? ¿Qué digo ahora?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, me estaba ofreciendo su ayuda ya que Mary Jane no vino ayer, por si acaso la necesitáramos —mentí.

Torcí el gesto. Odio el hecho de mentirle a mi mejor amiga, pero no podía decirle la verdad porque no quería que supiera lo que pasaba con Terry. Nadie podía saberlo. No quería meterlo en problemas.

—Eso es un detalle de su parte. Parecéis llevaros mejor, no estáis chocando tanto como sucedió la semana pasada —sugirió ella cerrando su casillero.

—Sí, eso creo. —Suspiré y la seguí hasta su auto. Se termina un día más, solo faltan otros 10 meses y medio y entonces dejaré el instituto y nunca más tendré que ver el hermoso rostro de Terry.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg y litzie171209.**

**Lizcarter.. muchas gracias por el descanso jajajaja ntc a mí me encanta estar en fanfinc, bueno amiga no es que te gane probablemente no te das cuenta de inmediato jajaja y pues si amiga Candy se ve medio lenta yo me lo hubiera comido jajaja saludos.**

**Rose Grandchester.. ooooh no lo sabía sin embargo comenzaré a leerla de inmediato, como siempre gracias por tu comentario aquí uno más.**

**Prisiterry.. jajaja si probablemente fue Anthony pobrecitos los dejaron con ganas; mucho excito en tus exámenes!**

**Stephanie.. muchas gracias! Aquí un capi más espero también te guste.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. jajaja si pobrecita el amor la tiene cegada no se da cuenta que lo trae colgado, también hubiera querido tener un profe así xD, assh si este profe nos pone a todas a comernos las uñas, me agrada que sigas comentando muchas gracias, saludines.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja lo siento! No, a los 18 ya no es ilegal, aún nos falta en la espera, que te parece este capi?**

**Dalia.. hay amiga todas opinamos igual, solo ese pecas es capaz de resistir la tentación de ese sexi profe, yo no hubiera hecho caso al cel jijii, saludos buen domingo.**

**Irene.. si es extraño, pero lo compensa con otras cosas, por ejemplo el trasero jajaja saludos ojala le des oportunidad a la historia.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. está bien amiga no te lo diré jajajaja, pues aquí la respuesta a tu pregunta, que opinas? Saludos.**

**Hola amigas! Aquí la actualización de hoy, espero este capítulo les guste, gracias por todo su apoyo, estoy feliz ya pasamos de los 100 reviews! así que hoy habrá doble capítulo para agradecerles vale, espérenlo en la noche. Nos leemos al rato DLB.**


	14. Capítulo 14

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 14

El resto de la semana pasó sin complicaciones. Terry apenas me miraba, excepto cuando necesitaba hacerlo como profesor y ni siquiera eso ocurría a menudo. En cierta manera estaba agradecida porque no quería hablarle. Sobre todo después de que la mitad de la escuela presenció su llegada al aparcamiento el martes por la mañana con la Srta. Marlow en el asiento del copiloto de su coche.

Después de irse con él, el lunes después de la escuela era bastante obvio que ella se había quedado en su casa. Sinceramente, me enfermaba, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no dejar que me afectara, bueno, para intentar no mostrar que me afectaba, era algo más cercano a la verdad.

Los rumores comenzaron inmediatamente. Las charlas de la nueva pareja caliente de profesores se esparcieron alrededor de todo el instituto en cuestión de minutos. Cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba me dolía el estómago pero me esforcé en no mostrarlo. En vez de eso, flirteé con Archie y fingí que estaba ansiosa por verlo el sábado.

Toda la semana estuve realmente ocupada después de clases, lo que ayudó a que mi cabeza se alejara de mi profesor de Cálculo. El miércoles y el jueves me fui a casa con Anthony y estudiamos. Sin embargo y para ser honesta, esa semana no necesité que me ayudara demasiado, las notas de Terry y la ayuda que me dio el lunes me dejaron las cosas bastante claras. También ayudó que a Mary Jane le gustara Cálculo, por lo que estaba llevando el proyecto en clase. Así que después de que Anthony y yo estudiáramos un poco veíamos una película o hacíamos algo antes de cenar.

Era divertido estar cerca de Anthony. Él evitaba hablar de su madre a toda costa, ambos lo hacíamos. El aniversario de su muerte era el domingo por lo que íbamos a ir allí por la mañana temprano para que él pudiera presentar sus respetos y luego teníamos planeado salir para que pudiese alegrarse y distraerse un poco.

El viernes por la noche fui a cenar con Albert. Estuvo bien; como de costumbre, Albert no falló en hacerme reír con sus historias de citas desastrosas y sus mejores éxitos de todos los tiempos. Me sugirió salir el sábado de la semana siguiente en lugar del viernes. Uno de sus amigos, a quien ya había conocido por Terry, iba a hacer una fiesta y Albert quería que fuese con él.

Me dijo que Paty podía ir también y me imaginé que a ella le encantaría.

Así que después de que le hice prometerme cinco veces que Terry no estaría ahí, finalmente acepté ir. Me pareció algo divertido sin embargo, por lo que la fiesta sería probablemente buena

Él sábado estaba sentada, viendo cómo las manecillas del reloj se movían demasiado rápido. Por centésima vez miré mi teléfono, ansiosa de que sonara y que fuese Archie para cancelar la cita o algo.

Un asqueroso caso de indigestión me hubiese venido muy bien en este momento. Quizá pudiese llamarle y decirle que tenía indigestión... Cuando oí que un coche aparcó fuera dejé salir un gemido de frustración.

Había llegado justo a tiempo. Siete en punto en la puerta, tenía que darle puntos al chico por ser puntual. Realmente iba a intentarlo en esa cita. Archie era un chico agradable y atractivo, iba a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por seguir adelante.

Me dirigí al piso de abajo lentamente, dejando que mi padre abriese la puerta. ¡Quizás él asustase a Archie por mí y de esa forma ni siquiera tendría que ir!

Me detuve detrás de mi padre, que estaba parado ahí, mirando. Su postura no era muy cordial mientras bloqueaba la entrada, dejando que Archie se quedara afuera.

—Estoy hablando en serio, conozco a tu padre y si escucho una sola cosa acerca de que no la has tratado bien esta noche, se lo diré antes de ir a buscarte —le amenazó mi padre.

Wow, pobre Archie, ni siquiera había cruzado la puerta y ya se lo estaba diciendo. Sonreí como disculpándome mientras tocaba el brazo de mi padre, haciéndole saber que estaba allí. Se giró ligeramente para mirarme, todavía con el ceño fruncido. Siempre había sido protector conmigo; era hija única por lo que exageraba completamente. Era casi divertido en una manera malditamente embarazosa.

—Lo entiendo, y ni siquiera soñaría con tratarla mal, lo prometo. —Archie le dio su palabra, luciendo como si quisiera huir gritando. Corre, por favor, corre. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Mi corazón se hundió al ver que mi papá le hacía señas para que entrara a la casa.

—Hey, Archie. —Me obligué a sonreír y me giré hacia mi papá—. Tenemos que irnos papá. No volveré tarde —le prometí al tiempo que agarraba mi chaqueta del perchero y me dirigía rápidamente a la puerta antes de que él pudiera seguir fastidiando a Archie.

—Está bien calabacita, diviértete. —Papá me sonrió antes de girarse y darle una última mirada amenazante.

Agarré el brazo de Archie y casi lo empujé por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de mí. Dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de mirarme con los ojos como platos.

—Maldición, Candy, ¡tu papá sí que asusta! —masculló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me reí y rodé mis ojos.

—Es inofensivo, a menos que me lastimes, en ese caso te perseguirá. —Bromeé y le sonreí.

Se rió silenciosamente, y frotó su nuca tímidamente.

—Por cierto, te ves genial. —Me halagó, repasando lentamente mi cuerpo con la vista.

Me sentí cohibida a pesar de que no estaba usando nada revelador —sólo un pantalón negro y una remera verde; nada especial porque no quería darle una impresión equivocada. Aunque puede que flirteando con él durante toda la semana le hubiese dado ya una impresión equivocada.

Pero juré que en serio iba a intentarlo. Tal vez hasta llegase a gustarme y no le habría dado una falsa impresión después de todo. Supuse que veríamos cómo iba a medida de que transcurriese la noche.

—Gracias, tú también. —Y era cierto, su cabello rubio estaba bien peinado, estaba usando unos jeans y una agradable camisa abotonada azul. Esa camisa le hubiese quedado diez veces mejor a Terry. Oh por el amor de Dios, ¡tenía que dejar de pensar en mi estúpido profesor!

—¿Estás lista? —me preguntó, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia su auto. Asentí y lo seguí, me subí y odié lo mal que se sentía todo. Hasta su lindo auto limpio parecía estar mal de alguna manera.

—Entonces, había pensado que podíamos ir a Zac's —sugirió, haciendo que sonara como una pregunta.

—Claro, me encanta Zac's. —Estaba bien, porque el lugar no era demasiado romántico tampoco, sólo un lindo lugar que tenía hamburguesas geniales. Archie sonrió, arrancó el auto y lo sacó de la entrada. Estuvimos en un silencio incómodo la mayor parte del trayecto, haciendo algunas conversaciones sobre las clases y la película que íbamos a ver. En realidad, suspiré de alivio cuando paró el auto en el estacionamiento del restaurante porque por lo menos ahora tendríamos algo para distraernos de la incomodidad.

Me sentí incómoda y extraña durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el restaurante. Sinceramente intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que me gustara. Él era dulce y verdaderamente divertido de un modo nervioso, pero no teníamos nada en común por lo que pasamos gran parte del tiempo pensando en algo de qué hablar mientras comíamos.

En el fondo yo sabía que a pesar de que estaba tratando de darle una oportunidad, mi corazón se negaba incluso a pensar en él de esa manera. A lo largo de la cita seguía comparando las citas que había tenido con Terry, en las que reíamos con facilidad y siempre teníamos algo de qué hablar. Tal vez era porque Terry era mayor o algo, más experimentado, así que sabía cómo hacer que una chica se sintiera cómoda. Yo realmente no podía decir qué era exactamente, lo único que sabía era que no había chispa entre Archie y yo.

Después de terminar de comer, decidimos dirigirnos al cine donde nos reuniríamos con el resto de mis amigos. En silencio tuve la esperanza de que una vez que estuviéramos con otras personas ambos pudiéramos relajarnos, y tal vez seríamos capaces de salvar el resto de la noche.

Archie se negó a dejarme pagar la comida. Mientras caminábamos hacia el coche, sentí su mano rozarse contra la mía. Instintivamente me aparté y fingí buscar mi móvil en mi bolso, por si acaso estaba tratando de tomar mi mano o algo así. Secretamente deseaba que él no hubiera sugerido ese restaurante en primer lugar. La única razón por la que estaba haciendo esto era para tratar de darle celos a Terry y conseguir algo de venganza, pero incluso eso no estaba funcionando como había planeado.

Hablamos de música durante el camino, por suerte, en el momento en que nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento, sólo quedaban unos cuantos minutos hasta que nos pudiéramos reunir con los demás. Sentí que me relajaba porque solo con saber que la parte de la cita había terminado, bueno, hasta que me llevara a casa de todos modos.

Paty me sonrió en cuanto entramos por la puerta. Yo resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco frente a su obviedad. Sabía que ella inmediatamente me arrastraría al baño para sacarme el chisme de la cena. No estaba equivocada. Tan pronto como llegamos donde ella, Anthony, y cinco de nuestros otros amigos estaban, agarró mi mano y asintió hacia los baños.

—Vamos al baño antes de la película, Candy —gorgojeó alegremente. Suspiré abatida, sabiendo que era inútil discutir, y le permití llevarme hacia los baños de señoras. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró se volvió hacia mí, mirándome expectante—. ¿Y? —suspiré y me encogí de hombros.

—No sé, es un buen chico solo que... —Me interrumpí, sin saber qué más que decir.

—Es sólo que todavía estás colgada del imbécil ese —concluyó ella, poniéndose la mano en la cadera con evidente desaprobación.

—Paty, lo estoy intentando, de verdad, pero sigo pensando en Terry todo el tiempo. Es demasiado pronto para empezar a tener citas con alguien más. Archie es dulce, gracioso, y caliente, pero no pude dejar de pensar en Terry toda la noche —hice una mueca y me senté en la encimera al lado del lavabo, esperando a que me regañara otra vez para poder seguir adelante.

No lo hizo, en lugar de eso se sentó junto a mí y pasó el brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Sé lo que es tener sentimientos por alguien y no ser capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Basta con vernos a mí y a Stear, he estado loca por él desde siempre, y apenas si le he hablado. Podría ser peor, podrías haber tenido a Terry frente a tu cara todos los días, porque créeme, ¡es duro! —Me miró sabiamente.

Asentí y no le dije que ya tenía a Terry frente a mí todo el tiempo, me hubiera gustado poder decírselo y entonces ella entendería mejor porque estaba molesta y luchando por seguir adelante.

—Dale una oportunidad a Archie —imploró—. Toma su mano, bésalo, mira si algo puede crecer a partir de ahí. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrarlo atractivo. Lo otro podría venir después. Él es un buen chico. Apuesto a que será un gran novio. —Ella me miró suplicante mientras apretaba mi hombro—. Si le das una oportunidad y no funciona, me comprometo a comer helado contigo hasta que nos salga por las orejas. —Se hizo una cruz sobre el corazón y asintió.

Me reí ante su solemne voto y asentí en aceptación.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Vamos a ver la película. —Puse una sonrisa falsa en mi boca y me levanté. Sólo necesitaba a esforzarme más, eso era todo. Ella sonrió, y salimos del baño, en dirección a donde se encontraban los demás charlando en el vestíbulo.

Archie me sonrió mientras subíamos así que le devolví la sonrisa y fui a pararme a su lado. Tragué saliva y dejé que mi mano rozara la suya a propósito. Él me dio una mirada rápida, con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca mientras acariciaba con un dedo el dorso de mi mano. Contuve la respiración y lo miré, sus ojos brillaban de esperanza, como si estuviera esperando mi permiso o algo así. Sonreí y le di la vuelta a mi mano para que nuestras palmas quedaran frente a frente, silenciosamente le di el visto bueno, él sonrió y tomó mi mano firmemente.

Mal. Se sentía mal. ¡No debería estar sosteniendo su mano!, pero dejé que pasara de todos modos.

—¿Quieres palomitas o algo? —me preguntó, sonriendo. Me encogí de hombros.

—Claro, si quieres. Yo las compro porque tú pagaste la cena. —Rodó los ojos y tiró de mí hacia los puestos, sacando su cartera para pagar a pesar de que le acababa de decir que yo lo haría.

El resto de la noche fue mejor que el inicio. Archie pasó el brazo sobre el respaldo de mi asiento, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento para tocarme, lo cual agradecí. Siguió lanzándome miraditas a lo largo de la película, lo vi un par de veces por el rabillo del ojo.

…

Cuando la película terminó me sentía enferma. Un viaje en auto con él significaba besarme; desde fuera la cita probablemente parecía que iba bien. Probablemente él esperaba besarme en la puerta como mínimo. Paty asintió para darme valor mientras nos despedíamos en el estacionamiento.

Me mordía las uñas mientras caminábamos hacia su auto. Él aún sostenía mi otra mano; su pulgar dibujaba pequeños patrones contra mi palma mientras el silencio parecía sobrepasarnos a los dos. Sonreí agradecida cuando abrió la puerta para mí. Era un caballero además de ser un dulce.

Hablamos sobre la película en el camino a casa, diciendo nuestras partes favoritas. Eso parecía llenar el incómodo silencio que se mantenía en el aire. Cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi casa miré hacia él nerviosamente, sólo para ver que ya se había bajado del auto. Llegó a mi lado y abrió la puerta para mí, mientras yo sólo me sentaba ahí pensando qué diablos debía decir.

¿Pensará él que lo voy a invitar dentro o algo? ¿Será por eso que se bajó del auto? ¡Oh! Es que no tuvo suficiente de mi papá antes, ¿qué quiere entrar y verlo de nuevo?

—Archie, no puedo invitarte dentro —murmuré, mirando entre él y la puerta nerviosa. Él rió y sacudió su cabeza.

—Sólo iba a acompañarte hasta la puerta. —Tomó mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró por el camino hasta la puerta. Me sentí enferma. Mi corazón golpeaba tan rápido en mi pecho, a esta velocidad probablemente tendría un ataque cardíaco antes que me besara.

—Lo pasé bien, gracias —murmuré, aún un poco escasa de palabras. Él sonrió y asintió.

—¿Piensas que podría invitarte a pasear mañana? —preguntó, mirándome esperanzado.

Por una vez estaba agradecida de tener una excusa y no tener que pensar en una.

—No puedo mañana, tengo planes todo el día, lo siento.

Él pareció un poco desilusionado y yo instantáneamente me sentí culpable. Odiaba hacer sentir mal a la gente, que era usualmente por lo cual terminaba haciendo cosas que no quería hacer todo el tiempo, porque tenía problemas para decir no.

—Oh, está bien… supongo, Quizás el lunes en la escuela. ¿Podemos almorzar juntos o algo? —Ofreció nervioso.

Oh demonios, otra cita. Bueno, más o menos otra cita. Yo quería decir no, quería empujarlo hacia su coche y decirle que estaba totalmente loca por el profesor, pero todo lo que pude ver fue la cara de Paty diciéndome que necesitaba seguir adelante, y la cara de la Srta. Marlow mientras flirteaba con Terry y sus pequeños viajes de casa a la escuela juntos cada día esta semana.

Di un gran suspiro y me tragué la inmensa duda que tenía sobre si estaba lista para esto o no.

—Claro, almuerzo suena bien —acepté, tratando de sonar más confiada de lo que me sentía por dentro. Él sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Genial! —dijo animado—. Bueno, buenas noches entonces y gracias por una gran noche. Se paró un poco más cerca de mí. Resistí el instinto de abofetearlo mientras comenzaba a inclinarse hacia mí.

O mierda, solo hazlo, Candy, sigue adelante y deja de compararlo con Terry. ¡Terry siguió adelante, entonces tú también deberías!

Los labios de Archie presionaron los míos sólo por unos segundos y en ese momento no sentí nada. Nada de calor, nada de chispas, sin pasión que corriera por cada una de mis venas. Nada. Fue un buen beso, suave y dulce, pero no me hizo sentir nada. Obviamente sí le hizo sentir algo a él porque se retiró y sonrió ampliamente como si hubiese ganado la lotería o algo. Forcé una sonrisa en respuesta.

Él asintió hacia su auto

—Debería irme entonces.

Yo sonreí y luego comencé a reír.

—Sí, papá probablemente está mirando por la ventana, por lo que estará aquí en un minuto o dos —bromeé, mientras él dirigía sus ojos hacia la ventana y los achicaba nerviosamente—. Estoy bromeando, te veo el lunes.

Él se rió como cordero y sacudió su cabeza.

—Ya nos veremos. —Se volvió y caminó hacia su auto mientras yo entraba. Cuando estuve dentro me recliné contra la puerta y me negué a llorar. Realmente me sentía como si hubiese engañado a Terry, pero eso era estúpido porque él no me quería. Suspiré y me empujé desde la puerta hacia el dormitorio.

…

A la mañana siguiente rodé y mi mano golpeó algo duro. La cosa dura gruñó, así es que salté un kilómetro, un grito estaba a punto de romper por mi garganta, hasta que vi allí a Anthony, sonaba dormido. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él en mi cama? Sacudí su hombro bruscamente.

—¿Anthony qué estás haciendo aquí? —grazné. Me recosté nuevamente cerca de él, acurrucándome cerca en su lado y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Bostezó ruidosamente.

—Vine a buscarte —murmuró.

Junté mis cejas y volteé mi cabeza para poder ver el despertador. Aún no eran ni las ocho de la mañana. No se suponía que estuviera aquí hasta las nueve.

—¿Viniste a buscarme una hora antes y luego sólo decidiste tomar una siesta en mi cama? —me burlé, sonriendo socarronamente.

Él sonrió tristemente.

—No podía dormir así que pensé en venir a verte temprano. Tu madre me dejó subir. Aún estabas dormida y decidí dejarte dormir en vez de despertarte. Debo haberme quedado dormido también —articuló, frotándose los ojos bruscamente.

Gemí.

¿No podía dormir? Apostaba que ese era el código para «estaba alterado por mi mamá y estuve recostado, despierto y alterado toda la noche». Lo abracé fuerte y tiré las sábanas hacia arriba envolviéndonos.

—Vuelve a dormirte, no necesitamos ir todavía —susurré, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho nuevamente escuchando el latir perezoso de su corazón.

Él suspiró, pareció relajarse de nuevo mientras envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor, apretando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Él estaba respirando profundo en minutos mientras yo sólo me quedé tendida ahí, despierta, tratando de no llorar porque él estaba tan triste. Hoy era el día que yo tenía que ser fuerte.

Hoy era el día que necesitaba cuidar de él y asegurarme que estuviera bien, a diferencia de lo normal. Cerré mis ojos y finalmente me deslicé en el sueño también.

Dos horas después en el maravilloso estacionamiento del cementerio. Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta durante el viaje. Odiaba estar aquí tanto como él, pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera solo. Sostuve su mano firmemente mientras comenzábamos el camino hacia donde estaba enterrada. Cuando llegamos me detuve unos pasos más lejos y lo dejé poner las flores en su tumba. Lirios blancos, sus favoritos.

Me mantuve ahí quieta, esperando a ver qué quería hacer él. Algunas veces él se quería quedarse un rato ahí, pero la última vez que vinimos, para su cumpleaños, no pudo estar más de un minuto o algo así. Le había llevado flores y no nos pudimos quedar porque él no fue capaz de contenerse. Anthony suspiró profundamente y se sentó en el césped cerca de su lápida. Me moví y me senté a su lado, presionando mi cuerpo contra el de él mientras tomaba su mano. Su agarre de mi mano era firme y sólo nos sentamos ahí en silencio, mirando la tumba, mientras él decía lo que quisiera decir dentro de su cabeza.

Después de un tiempo, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él mantenía mi mano muy firme y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—No me puedo quedar más —murmuró después de unos diez minutos.

—Ok, nos vamos —susurré, sin confiar en mí para hablar. Envolví mi brazo en su cintura, aferrándome a él fuertemente mientras caminábamos en silencio su auto.

—¿Quieres ir por algo para comer? —Ofrecí, mirando su triste rostro.

Él asintió y puso en su cara una sonrisa falsa.

—Realmente no quiero comer nada fuera —levantó sus hombros, todo su postura era triste alterada. Hacía doler mi corazón.

—A mi casa entonces —sugerí, sabiendo que él no querría ir a su casa y ver a su padre mientras estaba alterado; ellos se evitaban el uno al otro como la peste en días tristes, cada uno conteniéndose a sí mismo en vez de uno al otro. Anthony sonrió agradecido y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Mientras estábamos comiendo Paty entró como un torbellino por la puerta sin golpear como hacía siempre y prácticamente gritó mi nombre mientras resbalaba hasta detenerse frente a mí. Yo miraba entre ella y Anthony, en shock.

¿De qué demonios se trata esto?

—Paty, ¿qué? —Lloriqueé mientras ella prácticamente brincaba en el lugar frente a mí. Ella tenía sus manos aplaudiendo juntas y la sonrisa más grande de su cara.

—Estaba escuchando la radio y entonces adivina qué —dijo ella, agarrando mi brazo tan fuerte que realmente dolía.

—Auch, ¿qué? —pregunté, tratando infructuosamente de separar sus dedos de mi brazo.

—¡Daniel increíble Masters viene a la ciudad! —gritó haciendo que mis oídos pitaran.

—¡Santa madre de… imposible! —Inspiré.

Ella asintió, aún saltando en su lugar.

—Oh sí y hará un concierto privado para cincuenta personas, es como en un mes y puedes ganar entradas de la radio. Regalarán dos de ellas. ¡Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que salga una de sus canciones, llamar a la estación de radio, ser la 10ª llamada y contestar la pregunta correctamente! ¡Son prácticamente nuestras ya! —gritó, aplaudiendo y corriendo hacia la radio de la cocina la encendió con máximo volumen.

Miré hacia Anthony disculpándome, pero él estaba sacudiendo su cabeza entretenido. Quizá ver a Paty toda loca sobre una estrella pop distrajo su mente de su madre. Era realmente una buena cosa.

—Daniel Masters no es tan bueno, su voz es un poco aguda —bromeó, ganándose miradas letales de ambas. Daniel Masters era el cantante más sexy de los alrededores. Paty y yo teníamos una pequeña obsesión con él, en el mejor de los sentidos por supuesto, nada como perseguirlo o algo así.

Los tres nos sentamos ahí a jugar cartas por casi una hora antes de que la canción saliera.

Instintivamente Paty y yo alcanzamos nuestros teléfonos móviles, llamando a la estación de radio. Y aunque él no soportaba a Daniel Masters, Anthony sacó su móvil y trató de llamar por nosotras también.

Acerqué el teléfono a mi oreja excitada, pero quedé colgada así es que corté y traté de llamar de nuevo y de nuevo, pero nada pasó. Miré hacia Paty para ver una expresión desesperada en su cara mientras hacía un puchero, intentando lo mismo que yo, sólo re-llamando una y otra vez. Cuando la canción terminó pusieron a alguien en la línea quien, por supuesto, sabía que el cumpleaños de Daniel era el 7 febrero, entonces la estúpida chica ganó los tickets en vez de nosotros.

Gruñí frustrada y lancé el móvil lejos de mí, haciendo pucheros.

Anthony se rió y sacudió su cabeza. Mirándonos a Paty y a mí mientras ambas nos sentamos ahí enfurruñadas como niñas pequeñas.

—No es el fin del mundo, estará en You Tube.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg y litzie171209.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. jajaja amiga no sufras, porque si no con los siguientes querrás cortarte las venas jijii.**

**Irene.. mil gracias por comentar cada capítulo, la verdad es que si los dos están completamente locos hacen tonterías por no ser sinceros, vamos a ver cuánto son capaces de lastimarse, en verdad agradezco cada uno de tus comentarios, que bueno que te gusta la historia, aquí dejo un capítulo más.**

**Comoaguaparachoc.. jajaja si en serio es divertida que bueno que te gusta.**

**Mon Felton.. pues que bueno que te gusto a tal grado para que la leyeras la original completita, y agradezco que aun así sigas leyendo la adaptación y te tomes la molestia de comentar.**

**Vero.. jajaja te soy sincera yo leí el primer capítulo y no pude parar de imaginar a los dos rebeldes, que bueno que te gusta la adaptación y créeme sus comentarios me animan mucho a seguir actualizando todos los días.**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajaja amiga lo siento pero como dices no puede haber triángulo sin gusana jajaja, gracias por seguir comentando aquí uno mas.**

**Laura Grandchester.. muchas gracias amiga! Sabía que no te gustaría lo siento jajaja, y si los celos están a la orden del día.**

**Prisyterry.. aquí el siguiente, jajaja lo siento tenía que salir gusana esperemos no moleste tanto jajaja saludos gracias por leer.**

**Yaya.. Gracias! En verdad al contrario el hecho de que lean es lo que me da ganas de continuar, saludos para ti también (oye guata es estomago o algo así?).**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. de nada no inventes!, lo siento, no pretendía hacerte enojar con la presencia de gusana jajaja, aquí un capitulo mas espero tu opinión.**

**Lizcarter.. somos muchas las que lo consolaríamos amiga jajaja, y si estoy de acuerdo contigo ojala que así se pone las pilas.**

**Hola hola y estoy aquí un poco tarde los siento, tuve que salir con mi hija pero lo prometido es deuda, espero les guste y gracias por todo DLB.**


	15. Capítulo 15

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 15

Mis padres dejaron que Anthony se quedara esa noche. Por supuesto tuvimos que dejar la puerta abierta toda la noche para que pudieran escuchar si algo pasaba, y Anthony tuvo que dormir en el suelo de mi dormitorio, pero confiaban en nosotros, así el estar en la misma habitación era agradable. Ellos sabían que éramos sólo amigos y que yo todavía estaba colada por Terry así que lo dejaron pasar por su madre.

Por la mañana nos llevó en coche a la escuela y yo ignoré el hecho de que entramos en el estacionamiento al mismo tiempo que la sexy pareja de profesores. Contuve el aliento cuando caminaron hacia el instituto charlando felizmente; obviamente les estaba yendo bien. Los ojos de Terry se posaron en mí por una fracción de segundo así que sonreí y fingí que no me importaba. Me devolvió la sonrisa y sujetó la puerta para que su nueva pequeña compañera de cama entrara en el instituto. Mientras caminaba tras ellos, se apartó a un lado, sujetando la puerta para mí también.

—Tras usted, señorita White. —Sonrió haciendo que mis entrañas se derritieran. ¡Estúpidas entrañas, ya va siendo hora de que lo superes! Quería abofetearme y llamarme nombres por todavía estar bajo su hechizo cuando él obviamente había seguido adelante hacia algo más grande y mejor que yo, bueno, quizá no más grande pero indudablemente mayor y sexy.

—Gracias —murmuré incómoda.

—¿Crees que podría tener unas palabras contigo antes de clase? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado viéndose divino. Tragué con fuerza y asentí preguntándome de qué iba esto—. Bien. Ven a mi despacho conmigo. —Asintió hacia el pasillo, así que me despedí con la mano de Anthony, prometiendo verle a la hora del almuerzo y seguí a Terry por el pasillo. Intenté no mirar su culo mientras caminábamos, pero fallé en mi tarea miserablemente.

Cuando llegamos, abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se fue a su escritorio, hurgando en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba con él. Solo le observé con curiosidad preguntándome si me iba a preguntar sobre mi cita del sábado. No podía pensar en otra razón para que quisiera hablar conmigo. Había ido bien durante toda la semana sacando en mi proyecto una A por primera vez en cálculo por la presentación que Mary Jane hizo el viernes, así que no podía querer sermonearme sobre eso.

Se giró y me sonrió. Intenté desesperadamente no devolverle la sonrisa, pero era tan difícil no sonreírle al estúpido.

—¿Has oído que Daniel Masters va a dar un concierto el mes que viene? —preguntó, mirándome con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en el borde de la mesa.

Asentí. —Sí, lo escuché en la radio el domingo. —Suspiré con tristeza pensando en ello de nuevo.

—¿No conseguiste entradas? —dijo con una socarrona sonrisa en su cara cuando me lo preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza tristemente y dejé que mis hombros cayeran derrotados.

—No, agotadas. Intentamos ganar alguna de la radio porque es un concierto exclusivo, pero no lo conseguimos.

Asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirándome divertido por algo. —¿Qué pasa con el chico que te gusta? Quiero decir, su música es horrible.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sí, Terry, recuerdo que no te gusta. Hay alguna razón para haberme arrastrado aquí lejos de mis amigos o… —dejé la frase en el aire, cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho. Ya estaba molesta, por lo que él necesitaba parar de ser sinuoso.

Se rio y sacudió la cabeza. —Toma. —Sostuvo un sobre hacia mí, sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño hacia el sobre mientras lo cogía de su mano.

—Es una nota de detención. Dios, ¿quieres simplemente abrirlo, ver qué es y parar con esa actitud? —dijo, riéndose.

Me tragué mi cabreada respuesta y abrí el sobre, sacando dos entradas para el concierto. ¡Oh mi Dios! Mi boca se abrió en shock mientras mi corazón empezaba a latir demasiado rápido. Joder, ¡estoy sosteniendo entradas para el concierto! ¿Lo voy a ver en directo? Grité y salté arriba y abajo en el sitio, cosa que solo hizo que Terry riera y sacudiera su cabeza ante mí. Miré hacia él con incredulidad. ¿Ha conseguido estas entradas para mí, sabiendo que me encantaba Daniel Masters? Maldición, él era realmente un cielo.

—¿Son tuyas? —pregunté sin aliento. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza lentamente pero no elaboró respuesta alguna—. ¿De quién son? —le pregunté, rezando porque dijera que me las iba a vender.

—Tuyas —respondió, con su voz toda ronca y sexy haciendo que mi vientre sintiera un cosquilleo.

—¿Me las vas a vender? —le pregunté esperanzada, saltando en el sitio de nuevo.

—Son tuyas, las he conseguido para ti. No te las estoy vendiendo. —Puso los ojos en blanco como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido.

—¿Las has conseguido para mí? —pregunté, tragándome el nudo de la garganta.

Él se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa. —Escuché que iba a hacer el show y pensé que querrías ir. El manager del club en el que solía trabajar tiene algunos contactos. Aparentemente su hermano es el tío que contrata los lugares y esas cosas así que le pregunté si podía conseguirme un par de entradas. Sé que es tu favorito.

¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? Ya no estamos saliendo juntos, ¿así que por qué se ha tomado la molestia de hacer esto por mí?

—¿Por qué ibas a conseguirlas para mí? —le pregunté, mi voz se estaba quebrando ligeramente mientras hablaba.

Me miró fijamente, con sus ojos azules clavados en los míos haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera como si estuviera en llamas.

—Sabía que no serías capaz de conseguir las entradas, pensé que te gustaría ir —explicó simplemente.

—Gracias —dije efusivamente. Él asintió, con sus ojos todavía fijos en los míos. Quería tirarme a sus pies y suplicarle que me diera otra oportunidad, suplicarle para que cambiara de parecer, dejar a la profesora sexy que era diez veces mejor para él que yo —. ¿Cuánto te debo? —pregunté, rompiendo el silencio antes de que hiciera lo que mi corazón me gritaba que hiciera.

—Nada, no tuve que pagar por ellas. —Me dio la espalda, ocupándose de mover cosas alrededor de su mesa—. Usé un favor; no me costaron nada.

¿Realmente no tuvo que pagar por ellas? Me acerqué a él sabiendo que la campana estaba por sonar y su clase empezaría pronto. Toqué su brazo, y se dio la vuelta hacia mí, sus ojos se entrecerraron y su cuerpo se tensó.

Oh Dios, ¿podía besarle? ¿Me devolvería el beso si lo hiciera?

—Gracias —susurré agradecida. Esa era una de las cosas más bonitas que nadie había hecho por mí, tan atento y adorable.

—De nada —susurro él. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo filtrándose en el mío.

Dios, lo necesito tanto. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser mi estúpido profesor?

—Deberías irte, la campana está por sonar.

Antes de poder detenerme di un paso adelante y presioné mis labios contra su mejilla suavemente, dejando a mi boca permanecer en su piel unos segundos más mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de él bajo mis labios de nuevo. Él gimió en la parte posterior de su garganta y giró su cara ligeramente hacia la mía para que mis labios tocaran la comisura de su boca. Sentí a mi corazón dejar de latir mientras la esperanza empezaba a crecer en mi interior. Quería tanto que me besara. Si moviera su cara de nuevo nuestros labios conectarían. Me aparté ligeramente con lo que ya no estaba besándole, pero nuestras caras estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento rozando mi mejilla y mi cuello.

—Por favor vete, Candy —rogó, cerrando sus ojos y sus manos en apretados puños.

—Gracias por las entradas. Eso fue muy dulce, Terry.

—No fue nada, me alegro de que te gusten. —Dio un paso atrás, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. No estoy seguro de lo que le dirás a Paty, suerte con eso. —Sonrió y rió a la vez que prácticamente salté fuera de la clase. Cuando miré de nuevo hacia él, me guiñó un ojo y mi sonrisa creció de manera imposible.

No le dije a Paty lo de las entradas. Aunque no me faltaban ganas, especialmente cuando estaba gimiendo y quejándose sobre no poder ir. Se sentían como si estuvieran quemando un agujero en mi bolsillo y no pude hacer desaparecer la sonrisa emocionada de mi cara durante toda la mañana. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Archie se dejó caer a mi lado, sonriendo felizmente. Mi corazón se hundió. Me olvidé que habíamos tenido una medio cita, y había acordado comer con él hoy.

—¿Hey, quieres ir a comer fuera o algo? —preguntó.

¡Mierda, supongo que acepté así que no puedo decir exactamente que no!

—Claro.

Cogí mi sándwich y mi bebida para seguirle fuera del edificio, ignorando la sonrisa orgullosa de Paty. Él caminó hacia los bancos de la parte posterior del instituto y se sentó mirándome con expectación. Tragué saliva y me senté a su lado con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Así que, que tal el resto del fin de semana? —preguntó, comiendo su sándwich.

Me encogí de hombros. —Estuvo bien. No he hecho gran cosa, pasé el día con Anthony, y entonces Paty vino a pasar la tarde. ¿Qué tal tú? —pregunté, apartándome ligeramente de él ya que mi brazo no paraba de rozar el suyo mientras nos movíamos para comer.

Un ceño fruncido cubrió su frente. —¿Pasaste el día con Anthony? Entonces habéis vuelto o… —dejó sin terminar la frase, apartando la mirada de mí.

Sonreí y puse mis ojos en blanco. La gente siempre asume cosas sobre Anthony y yo. Me volvía loca. ¿No podían dos personas ser solo amigos? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar pasando algo?

—Definitivamente no —confirmé.

Él sonrió feliz, girándose en su asiento para mirarme. —Genial, pensé que querías decir… no importa, supongo que no importa lo que pensaba.

—Pensabas que había vuelto con mi ex —deduje.

Él asintió—. Sí, lo siento. Es raro que seáis amigos, no se ve muy a menudo.

Me encogí de hombros. —Sí, pero la gente se olvida de que Anthony y yo éramos buenos amigos, incluso antes de que saliéramos, de manera que eso hace que sea más fácil. Quiero tenerlo en mi vida, tan sólo tenemos que trabajar un poco más para hacer que eso suceda. Fue un poco tenso al principio, pero ahora es genial.

Él sonrió con alegría y extendió la mano para acariciar mi flequillo lejos de mis ojos.

—Bueno, entonces eso está muy bien —susurró. Sus ojos se movieron a mis labios mientras se acercaba a mí.

¡Oh no! Tengo que hablar con él y explicarle algunas cosas de Terry antes de que empiece a enamorarse de mí y entonces termine siendo herido o algo así.

Extendí la mano y tomé la suya que estaba acariciando mi mejilla. Tiré hacia atrás, sonriendo disculpándome.

—Archie, necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo.

Él me miró con curiosidad mientras se entrelazaban nuestros dedos, dejando su mano en mi regazo. —Está bien, ¿qué pasa?

Suspiré. ¿Cómo diablos puedo decir esto sin dar nada y sonar yo misma como una idiota que está obsesionada con su ex-novio?

—Bueno, este verano empecé a salir con alguien. —Frunció el ceño. La situación era dolorosa de hablar al respecto por lo que en realidad preferiría no hacerlo en absoluto.

Se apartó aún más, con el ceño fruncido mientras dejaba ir mi mano. —Muy bien, así que estás viendo a alguien —acusó, frunciendo el ceño.

Negué rápidamente. —No, honestamente no lo estoy. Es sólo que realmente me gustaba y luego él rompió conmigo como hace dos semanas y yo todavía no creo que lo haya superado del todo. —Wow eso ni siquiera cubre una décima parte de lo que estoy sintiendo.

—El chico que te dejó, ¿qué es, estúpido o algo? —preguntó, mirándome confundido.

¡Aww, qué dulce ha sonado eso! Sonreí. —No sé. Simplemente no funcionó y no quiero precipitarme en algo si no lo he superado, porque eso no sería justo para ninguno de nosotros. —Sonreí disculpándome.

—Así que todavía estás ligada a este chico que te dejó. ¿Crees que volveréis a estar juntos? —preguntó, su expresión era esperanzada mientras estudiaba mi rostro.

—No, no. —No había ninguna posibilidad de que Terry me quisiera ahora que él estaba saliendo con la señorita Marlow. No bajaría de grado a una colegiala estúpida después de estar con ella. Por no mencionar el hecho de que pensó que yo había mentido sobre mi edad y era mi profesor. Todo hacía imposible para nosotros el volver a estar juntos, así que podría decir con absoluta certeza que Terry y yo habíamos terminado… para él al menos.

—Entonces... tal vez podríamos tomarnos las cosas con calma o algo hasta que sientas que lo has superado —sugirió Archie, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y poniéndome cara de cachorrito.

¿Podría tomármelo con calma con él? ¿Qué significaría eso? Salir en citas, besos, y cogiendo su mano.

Supongo que podría hacerlo, siempre y cuando ambos entendiéramos que no era nada serio. Yo sabía que no tenía fuertes sentimientos por él, pero era dulce. Tal vez, como Paty siempre dice, mis sentimientos crecerían una vez superase a Terry.

Tal vez algún día me haría que me rindiese a él, y yo estaría dejando pasar una oportunidad que se debe agarrar con ambas manos. Terry y yo habíamos terminado.

Tenía que aceptar ese hecho.

—¿Qué pasa si solo estoy por despecho contigo y ambos terminamos heridos? —Me interrogué, dándole a él la oportunidad de alejarse de mí. Odiaría el terminar haciéndole daño.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Quién sabe, pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas y quiero intentarlo. —Sus ojos azules ardían en los míos, deseando que le diera una oportunidad. Podía sentir como mi resistencia se desmoronaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca puedo decir que no a la gente?

—Vamos a tener que tomárnoslo muy lento, Archie —dije en voz baja, sin confiar en mi voz para hablar. Acabo de hacerlo… dando el importante paso y eligiendo continuar. Ahora sólo tengo que hacer que mi corazón siga adelante.

Él sonrió y me cogió la mano de nuevo, sonreí y miró nuestras manos entrelazadas. Todavía se sentía mal, pero era agradable saber que yo estaba intentándolo.

—Entonces nos lo vamos a tomar despacio —confirmó. La campana sonó marcando el final de la comida, y me sonrió con decepción en su rostro—. Creo que debemos ir a clase. Te veré en cálculo.

Se puso de pie y agarró mis cosas del almuerzo vacías tirándolas en la basura por mí. Sonrió y extendió la mano para que yo la tomase, así que puse la mano de nuevo en la suya mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia mi siguiente clase. Se detuvo ante la puerta de mi clase de español y sonrió.

—Nos vemos en un rato —me murmuró, metiendo un poco de mí pelo suelto detrás de mí oído por mí.

—Sí. Gracias por acompañarme a clase.

—No te preocupes. —Se volvió y corrió prácticamente por el pasillo llegando tarde a su clase por acompañarme a mí a la mía. Mientras lo observaba corriendo, vi a Terry parado allí. Era como si estuviera congelado en el sitio, mirándome fijamente, frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

Bueno, era más como una mirada flagrante en realidad.

¿Qué diablos es esa mirada? Suspiré y vi que se dirigía al aula de clases.

Me di por vencida tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba por esa sexy cabeza suya.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209 y .lemd**

**Ely.. que bueno que te guste la historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes ya verás como le va a Archie, que te puedo decir de Susana como siempre de entrometida, espero tu opinión de este capítulo gracias.**

**Comoaguaparachoc.. mil gracias! Y que tal ahora que Candy inició una relación con Archie, los celos se pondrán peores jajajaj.**

**Buenos días! Lo siento sé que por lo tarde, ayer muchas no pudieron leer les ofrezco una disculpa. Aquí el capítulo de hoy, que les parece nuevo galán para la pecas. Ya saben hoy es doble así que nos leemos al rato, que tengan un excelente inicio de semana DLB.**


	16. Capítulo 16

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 16

Me senté junto a Paty. Estaba sonriéndome expectante así que supe que nos había visto en el pasillo y ahora quería oír el cotilleo del almuerzo. Sonreí burlona lo que casi le hace dar brincos en su silla mientras me miraba suplicante.

Me reí con tristeza. —Fue agradable —declaré, sabiendo que querría detalles, y que la mataría tener que esperar.

—¿Yyyyyyy? —gritó con excitación.

Me encogí de hombros de forma evasiva. —No lo sé, fue agradable. Fue dulce. Le conté lo de Terry y que no estaba preparada para nada y él dijo que podríamos tomárnoslo con calma. Luego me tomó de la mano y me acompañó a clase. —Fue así, sin detalles jugosos como ella pensaba.

Suspiró con dramatismo. —Bien, está muy bueno, así que eres afortunada. Espero que le des una oportunidad apropiada, Candy, porque es un tío simpático.

—Le daré una oportunidad apropiada. Con suerte, lo de tomárnoslo con calma ayudará —confirmé, volviéndome hacia la parte delantera de la clase mientras entraba el profesor. Durante toda la clase ignoré las miradas fijas de Paty y su obvia frustración por no conseguir el cotilleo.

Cuando la clase terminó, enganchó su brazo con el mío y brincó a mi lado. —¿Así que te besó otra vez? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Nop.

—¿Crees que lo hará? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Tragué saliva. Realmente no quería pensar en eso aún. —Probablemente —admití de mala gana.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, está bueno —dijo con entusiasmo—. Y tú ya sabes como es su cuerpo por todos los encuentros de natación. Oh, Dios, ¡tu novio está en el equipo de natación! Tendrás que ir a todas las competiciones y esas cosas para animarlo. ¡Podrás acosarle en su traje de baño! —chilló.

Guau, ¡está fatal que Paty esté más emocionada con esto que yo!

—Baja el tono, Paty. No es mi novio. —Fruncí el ceño mientras nos deteníamos fuera del aula de Terry. Esta clase sería embarazosa con Terry y Archie en la misma habitación.

—¿No te ha pedido salir oficialmente? —preguntó, con un mohín de decepción.

—No —respondí—. Ahora vamos adentro y consigamos un asiento antes de que el Sr. Grandchester nos castigue por llegar tarde o algo. —Me metí en el aula para ver que Terry ya estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirándonos mientras entrábamos. Sonreí pero él no devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Pero qué problema tiene ahora? Esta mañana pasamos un momento genial, y ahora me está mirando enfadado otra vez.

Archie sonrió mientras entrábamos y señaló con la cabeza los asientos vacíos cerca del suyo. Afortunadamente los asientos no estaban en primera fila esta vez. Sonreí y caminé hacia él, dejándome caer a su lado y Paty al mío.

—Ey, cuánto tiempo sin vernos —bromeó, sonriendo mientras corría su silla más cerca de la mía. Su lado estaba prácticamente pegado al mío, haciéndome sentir incómoda.

—Sí, casi me olvido de cómo eres. —Le saqué la lengua haciéndole reir y su brazo se deslizó a través del respaldo de mi silla, descansando allí casualmente.

Terry se puso en pie. Su cuerpo parecía un poco tenso mientras miraba alrededor de la clase.

—Hoy sólo tenemos media lección, ya que ha sido convocada una asamblea para los de último curso a las dos y media en la entrada. No tenemos tiempo para empezar nada nuevo, así que qué tal si repasamos algunas de las reglas de proporciones previstas para mañana. —Se encogió de hombros, sus ojos escudriñando el aula. Cuando se posaron en mí, frunció el ceño y apartó la vista rápidamente.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasa ahora? Honestamente, ya no tengo ni idea de como funciona su cerebro. Pensé que le conocía bien, pero todo esto sólo demuestra que no tengo ni idea de quién era en primer lugar.

Refunfuñé y saqué mi libro de texto, pasando rápidamente a la página que dijo. Todo tipo de ecuaciones y fórmulas saltaron hacia mí desde la página. Mi cerebro inmediatamente empezó a apagarse. Me concentré en lo que Terry estaba diciendo delante de la clase, intentando entender de qué estaba hablando, pero sabía que necesitaba más ayuda individual. Nunca entendería esta estúpida asignatura así que dí gracias a los astros por tener a Anthony.

Archie estaba jugando con la parte de atrás de mi pelo mientras estábamos allí sentados, retorciéndolo alrededor de su dedo mientras yo trataba de concentrarme, pero fallé miserablemente cuando empecé a soñar despierta con Terry otra vez. Estaba caminado alrededor de la clase y no podía evitar mirar su culito respingón mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Pensamientos de rodearle con mis brazos, y recorrer su espalda con mis dedos, bombardearon mi cerebro.

De pronto se paró delante de mí, mirándome con expectación. Oh, Dios, ¿qué me perdí? Miré alrededor buscando a Paty para que me ayudara, pero ella me estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Eh... —balbuceé, sin saber qué se esperaba de mí.

Se rió sin gracia, su rostro serio. —Bonita respuesta —dijo con sarcasmo. Se volvió hacia Archie y entrecerró los ojos—. Quizá deberías dejar que se concentre en lugar de manosearla en medio de mi clase —gruñó.

La boca de Archie se abrió de golpe mientras sacaba rápidamente el brazo del respaldo de mi silla. —No la estaba manoseando —replicó inocentemente.

Terry hizo un sonido de mofa con la garganta. —Sr. Cornwell, sé que es difícil mantener las manos lejos de una chica guapa cuando tienes diecisiete años, pero inténtelo y conténgase, al menos dentro del recinto del instituto. De modo contrario, habrá castigos a la hora del almuerzo durante el próximo mes —dijo bruscamente, caminando de vuelta a su escritorio. Me quedé mirando a su espalda estupefacta y callada.

Paty se estaba riéndose nerviosamente en voz baja tapándose la boca con la mano. Una rápida ojeada a Archie me dijo que estaba sonriendo también, como si estuviera intentando no reírse a carcajadas. ¿Qué diablos es tan divertido? ¿Terry acaba de hacerme parecer como una furcia en medio de su clase y a ambos les parece divertido? Hundí mi cabeza, sonrojándome como loca. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, qué termine pronto esta clase! No levanté la vista durante el resto de la clase y dos minutos después de las dos y media, Terry anunció que nos teníamos que dirigir a la entrada para la asamblea con el director. Recogí mi mochila rápidamente, no queriendo estar en clase más tiempo del necesario.

—Te veré allí, tengo que ir al baño —murmuré a la vez que prácticamente corría saliendo del aula, intentando no llorar de vergüenza e indignación. Me dirigí al baño más cercano y me encerré, golpeando con la mano contra el lateral del cubículo por la frustración. ¿Cómo se atreve Terry a hacerme eso delante de todo el mundo? Después de un par de minutos, inspiré unas cuantas veces para calmarme y abrí la puerta. Según salí, casi pego un grito cuando vi a alguien allí de pie, apoyado de manera informal contra la pared. Los ojos azules de Terry ardían de preocupación, pero podría decir, por la forma de encajar su mandíbula, que también estaba enfadado.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No sabes que estos son los aseos de las chicas? —dije enfadada mientras me dirigía a los lavabos para lavarme las manos.

—Necesito hablar contigo —murmuró, pasándome una toalla de papel para secarme las manos.

—¿Te vas a disculpar por abochornarme delante de todo el mundo? —dije entre dientes, fulminándole con la mirada.

—¿Abochornarte? ¿De qué demonios va eso? Tú fuiste la que le permitió manosearte en clase —replicó de forma acusadora.

¿Manosearme? ¿Ahora se está burlando de mí? —Realmente eres un capullo a veces, ¿lo sabes? —Me coloqué la mochila en el hombro preparándome para irme enfadada de forma dramática.

Resopló. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy un capullo? ¿Por decirle a ese crío que quite sus malditas manos de encima a mi chica? —gritó, se echó las manos a la cabeza con exasperación mientras me miraba atentamente, sus ojos taladrando los míos.

Le miré con incredulidad. ¿Me acaba de llamar su chica? Oh, Dios mío, ¿está celoso de Archie? ¿Era de eso de lo que iba esa escenita? No, no puede ser, no puede estar celoso. Él está con la Señorita Marlow. Sólo me dice esto ahora porque... porque... Pero yo no tenía ni idea de por qué lo diría, no podía pensar en una simple razón para que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

—Yo no soy tu chica —susurré, sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras decía esas palabras.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta alejándose de mí, liberándome de su intensa mirada. —Lo sé, no quería decirlo así, sólo quería decir... —Meneó la cabeza pero no continuó.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, necesitando que terminara la frase.

—Es sólo que es extraño verlo. Debería irme. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí hablando contigo. Tengo que irme —murmuró mientras sujetaba la manilla de la puerta, preparado para irse.

Agarré su brazo impidiéndole marchar; él volvió la cabeza para mirarme.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí entonces, Terry? —pregunté en voz baja, no confiando en mi voz para hablar correctamente. Tragó saliva y me miró como disculpándose.

—Parecías disgustada. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien —susurró—. Siento haberte avergonzado en clase, no pretendía hacerlo. No lo volveré a hacer. —Frunció el ceño y empujó la puerta para abrirla, saliendo rápidamente, dejándome allí de pie por segunda vez mirándole estupefacta.

Permanecí allí un minuto entero preguntándome si estaba celoso porque aún me quería, o si sólo estaba molesto porque Archie tenía sus manos sobre algo que él había tenido. Honestamente no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no me iba a permitir a mí misma empezar a pensar en ello otra vez. Él había tenido la oportunidad perfecta de decirme que todavía me quería, también había tenido numerosas oportunidades antes, pero las dejó escapar en cada ocasión.

Abrí el grifo de agua fría y me salpiqué un poco de agua en la cara, intentando ralentizar mi respiración antes de dirigirme a la entrada donde la asamblea ya estaba en marcha. Me escondí en un lateral y escuché el final de lo que el director estaba diciendo. Algo acerca de votar con el comité social y luego ellos organizarían la excursión. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada buscando a Paty. Estaba sentada junto a Anthony, ambos sonriendo animadamente así que lo que quiera que fueran a votar era obviamente algo bueno.

Cuando todo el mundo empezó a salir en fila, esperé a un lado a Paty. Ella brincó felizmente a mi lado.

—Esto va a ser alucinante, ¿por qué vas a votar? Apuesto a que te gusta como suena lo del santuario de caballos, ¿verdad? —Puso los ojos en blanco en broma.

¿Santuario de caballos? ¿Qué me perdí exactamente? —No he oído nada de eso, ¿qué santuario de caballos? —pregunté confusa.

Chilló y saltó de arriba a abajo. —¿No lo oíste? ¡Oh, Dios, esto te va a encantar! —Me agarró el brazo y empezó a conducirnos por el pasillo hacia nuestras taquillas mientras no paraba de hablar, haciéndome un relato palabra por palabra de todo lo que me había perdido.

Aparentemente, a causa del trabajo de voluntariado que nuestro curso había hecho para la agencia de medioambiente plantando árboles y recogiendo basura de las calles, íbamos a ser recompensados con una cierta cantidad de dinero que iba a ser usada para una salida de un día, a nuestra elección, de aquí a un mes. Había tres opciones que teníamos que votar entre todos. La primera que tuviera más votos, sería concertada para un sábado del próximo mes. Las opciones eran: visitar un santuario de caballos y cepillar a los caballos, un día en un parque temático o practicar paintball.

Expresé mi emoción. Amaba los caballos, pero sabía que no había posibilidad de que la gente pudiera votar por eso. Mi segunda opción sería definitivamente el parque temático, incluso aunque me asustaban un poco las vueltas. La única cosa que no querría hacer sería lo del paintball. No me gustaba ningún tipo de deportes o actividades que incluyeran correr, esconderse o ensuciarse.

Anthony sonrió con entusiasmo. —Definitivamente voy a votar por el paintball.

Un montón de chicos aplaudieron y empezaron a hablar animadamente sobre quién iba a disparar a quién, empezaron a empujarse unos a otros en broma. Puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí a mi taquilla en silencio, rezando que hubiera alguna manera de que pudiera quedar fuera de eso y hacer algo divertido que no implicara caerme, romperme un tobillo o hacerme parecer una idiota.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate y Darling eveling.**

**Comoaguaparachocolate.. listo aquí el siguiente capítulo, que tal ahora sí Terry se puso un poco denso jajaja, espero te guste.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja tienes mucha fe en los rebeldes, esperemos que dejen de hacer tonterías y pongan manos en el asunto, bueno supongo que Candy quiere darle un oportunidad a Archie para ver si de casualidad llena los zapatos de Terry.**

**Laurita.. no te preocupes sé que en ocasiones es difícil al contrario, agradezco que te tomes un momento para leer, y pues entonces supongo que este capítulo te encanto por aquello de mi Terry un tanto celosito.**

**Ely.. ya veremos que hizo nuestro arrogante por esos boletos, muchas gracias por escribir que bueno que te gusta la adaptación.**

**Irene.. muy bien Candy hizo lo que querías respecto a Archie, ahora es responsabilidad suya seguir o no, y pues que podemos hacer Terry es celoso por naturaleza y en este capítulo una gran muestra de eso; muchas gracias espero tu también estés teniendo lindo día.**

**Rose Grandchester.. tienes toda la razón pero son tan orgullosos que mira nada mas lo que puede pasar Terry en este capítulo a punto de explotar jajaja, aquí este capí espero te guste.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. pues amiga no paso lo que imaginabas, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, te cuento que es uno de mis favoritos me encanta ver a Terry celosito.**

**Lizcarter.. lo sé amiga, sé el tipo de sentimiento que despierta es tan tan… Terry (suspiro), y aquí sus pequeños celos que tanto nos gustan.**

**Alexa C.. muchas gracias por leer y por enviar tu opinión, espero te siga gustando.**

**Buenas tardes chicas, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado a mí en verdad me encanta cuando Terry se pone tan celoso y posesivo, esperemos que se ponga listo pronto porque le están comiendo el mandado. Nos leemos mañana tempranito DLB.**


	17. Capítulo 17

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 17

Un brazo rodeó mi hombro. Sonreí y rodé mis ojos pensando que era Anthony, pero cuando me di la vuelta fue la cara sonriente de Archie la que me saludó en vez de la de Anthony. Resistí la urgencia de quitarme su brazo de encima. Era diferente cuando Anthony lo hacía porque sabía que no significaba nada, pero con Archie sabía que había un motivo detrás. Y ese motivo me hacía sentir incómoda.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —Se ofreció.

Miré a Paty. Siempre regresaba a casa con ella así que tal vez podría desesperadamente necesitarme o algo, deseé. Ella sonrió emocionada y yo gemí mentalmente ¡Debí haber sabido que no me ayudaría!

—Gracias Archie, eso sería genial —mentí, sonriéndole.

Él esperó pacientemente, hablando con uno de sus amigos del equipo de natación, mientras yo tomaba los libros de mi casillero. Cuando ya no pude posponerlo más, me di la vuelta poniendo una falsa sonrisa mientras me ofrecía su mano, otra vez. Me forcé a mí misma a aceptar su mano, uniéndolas, dejando que nos dirigiera hacia su auto en un silencio incómodo. Bueno, al menos para mí era incomodo, porque él no parecía sentirlo también.

De camino a casa hablamos un poco acerca de nuestro día. Como es típico de los chicos, iba a votar por el paintball. Le dije que yo iba a votar por el santuario de caballos, y cómo solía montar cuando era pequeña pero había tenido que dejarlo hacía unos años porque no se acomodaba con mis horarios.

Lo miré secretamente varias veces en el camino. Tenía que admitir que era bastante atractivo. Su cabello rubio desordenado apuntaba en todas direcciones, pero se veía muy bien así. Usualmente mi tipo eran los de cabello castaño. Cuando se detuvo fuera de mi casa sonreí agradecida, esperando que eso fuera todo. Pero para mí horror, apagó el motor y me miró expectante.

—¿Crees que pueda pasar un rato? ¿O podemos ir a ver una película? —preguntó nerviosamente.

Miré a mi casa. Mis padres no llegarían aún, tendríamos otra hora y media antes de que salieran del trabajo. Supongo que puedo invitarlo a pasar un rato. Esa es la clase de cosas que haces cuando quieres conocer a alguien, ¿no?

—Claro, pasa. Podemos ver una película.

Salí del auto y caminé hacia la casa, sintiéndome un poco enferma. ¿Intentaría besarme? ¿Qué haría yo si lo intentaba? Tan rápido como esos pensamientos se formaron, los envié lejos. Él dijo que se lo tomaría lento así que no podía esperar mucho hoy. Esperaba que no.

Sonrió tímidamente mientras entraba al recibidor.

—¿Están tus padres en casa o…? —su voz se apagó, mirando nervioso a su alrededor. Yo me reí. Probablemente le tenía miedo a papá.

—Mi papa está arriba, estará aquí en un minuto —bromeé, señalando con mi cabeza hacia la escalera. Su espalda se irguió al mismo tiempo que aguantaba la respiración, mirando a la escalera con sus ojos bien abiertos. Me empecé a reír y negué con la cabeza. ¡Era demasiado inocente!

—Solo bromeo, Archie. Estás a salvo. Ambos están en el trabajo. —Se rió nerviosamente y frotó con su mano la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—Eso fue cruel —me regañó, pero sonrió al mismo tiempo.

Una hora después estábamos sentados viendo una película. No había puesto nada demasiado romántico, pues no quería darle una impresión equivocada, así que pusimos una comedia. The Hangover 2. Al inicio de la película Archie se había sentado cerca de mí y su brazo descansaba en el respaldo de mi asiento. Todo el tiempo mi corazón estuvo latiendo demasiado rápido porque estaba esperando a ver qué haría después. Como a la mitad me volteé a preguntarle si quería otra bebida o algo, sólo para ver que él también me estaba mirando. Sonreí nerviosamente y su brazo se movió a mis hombros, su mano jugaba con un mecho de mi cabello que caía por mi espalda. Él sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle también. En verdad tenía una linda sonrisa. No me hacía sentir mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago como la sonrisa de Terry, pero era muy linda. Sus ojos se movieron hacia mis labios y mi respiración se quedó atorada en mi garganta.

—¿Estaría yendo demasiado rápido si te besara ahora? —me susurró.

Oh rayos. Supongo que necesitaba arriesgarme tarde o temprano, así que tal vez sería mejor hacerlo ahora. Negué, ya que no confiaba en mi voz para hablar, él sonrió e instantáneamente empezó a acercar su boca a la mía. Contuve mi respiración mientras sus labios se presionaban suavemente sobre los míos. No lo odié tanto como pensé que lo haría. Le correspondí y después de algunos segundos, se separó, sonriéndome tiernamente antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos otra vez. Trazó mi labio inferior con su lengua, queriendo profundizar el beso y llevarlo más allá.

Cerré mis ojos y abrí la boca, deseando secretamente no haber dicho que sí. Archie en verdad era muy bueno besando, pero mi cabeza y mi corazón estaban gritándome que todo estaba mal, que necesitaba alejarlo y llamar a Terry para disculparme. Sus brazos me rodearon, acercándome más, presionando mi pecho contra el suyo mientras me besaba apasionadamente.

Gimió en mi boca cuando rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Se movió ligeramente hacia adelante, tratando de recostarme en el sofá pero yo mantuve los pies en el suelo, negándome a llevarlo más allá de un beso. Cuando una de sus manos se movió de mi espalda a mi trasero, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y me alejé, rompiendo el beso. Toquetearme no era exactamente a lo que yo llamaría ir lento.

—¡Archie! Lo siento, pero esto es demasiado rápido para mí.

Él sonrió, dejando ver sus lindos hoyuelos.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Alejó el cabello de mi rostro, acomodándolo en su lugar. Yo le sonreí agradecida por lo dulce que estaba siendo.

—Gracias.

—¿Fue el beso o las manos? —preguntó, sonriendo casi apenadamente. Me sonrojé y no pude evitar reírme incomoda. Ambos, de hecho.

—Las manos —admití, mordiendo mi labio por cuando estúpida e infantil me había hecho sonar.

—Entonces, si el beso estuvo bien… ¿Tal vez podría mantener quietas mis manos? —Sugirió, riéndose. Y me reí nerviosamente.

—Tal vez deberíamos seguir viendo el resto de la película —sugerí. Él sonrió y asintió, regresando a su lugar, tomó mi mano, mirando la película como si nada hubiera pasado.

Diez minutos después la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Archie saltó y se alejó de mí como si una bomba hubiera explotado, y yo me reí por su expresión preocupada. Mamá y papá llegaron a la sala hablando de cómo habían estado sus días. Papá dejó de hablar y frunció el ceño tan pronto como vio a Archie. Quien pareció hundirse un poco más en el sofá, casi retorciéndose bajo la mirada acusadora de papá.

Hmm, me pregunto si él pasará el examen de papá. Un par de chicos que había traído a casa hace un año más o menos, me dejaron luego de conocer a mi padre, a él le gustaba probarlos comportándose así un par de veces para ver si sus intenciones eran serias. Afortunadamente, Anthony había pasado la prueba con creces, así que a papá le agradaba. Archie solo necesitaba pasar esta etapa de miradas acusadoras y después papá empezaría a tratarlo bien. Mordí mi labio nerviosamente mientras miraba a Archie quien parecía como si estuviera teniendo que hacerse respirar.

—Papá, ¿recuerdas a Archie, de la otra noche? —pregunté, tratando de mantener mi expresión divertida fuera de mi rostro para que papá no empezara con su rutina del policía malo. Papá asintió lentamente.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Me alegra verte de nuevo, Archie. Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, sin vigilancia, con MI hija? —preguntó elevando una ceja.

—Amm… Nosotros, solo estábamos… amm… ¿viendo una película? —dijo Archie, casi tartamudeando, haciéndolo sonar más como una pregunta que a una respuesta.

Rodé los ojos y me puse de pie, tomando la mano de Archie, levantándolo también.

—Déjalo en paz, papá. Solo estábamos divirtiéndonos un rato.

—Sí, bueno, dos adolescentes «divirtiéndose un rato» pueden resultar en problemas —respondió papa—. Y si metes a mi hija en problemas, Archie, tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

Me sonrojé furiosamente porque obviamente estaba hablando de sexo y embarazo. Archie negó con la cabeza, espantando.

—No, señor. Nunca metería a Candy en problemas. Estamos yendo lentamente y… —Archie cortó su discurso, tragando saliva audiblemente. Yo suspiré. Mi papá había estado yendo demasiado lejos. Archie no era muy bueno en eso de guardarse cosas. Así que antes de que la situación se pusiera más embarazosa, caminé fuera del cuarto, jalando a Archie detrás de mí hacia la entrada. Me reí ante lo pálida que estaba su cara.

—Está tratando de molestarte. Sólo ignóralo, se detendrá pronto —le prometí. Sus ojos se movieron más allá de mi hombro, mientras asentía lentamente.

—Rayos, sí que da miedo. ¿No está en la mafia o algo así, verdad? —me preguntó, frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello nerviosamente, haciéndome reír.

—No, es de la CIA, pero no tiene permitido torturar a nadie que sea menor de dieciocho años así que estás a salvo hasta tu cumpleaños —lo molesté, haciéndolo reír quedamente.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio —dijo, rodando los ojos—, será mejor que me vaya. Te veré mañana en la escuela. —Tomó mi mano haciéndome dar un paso hacia el frente, para presionar sus labios contra los míos suavemente solo por unos segundos. Me sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para salir, pero se detuvo tomando la manija.

—Lo olvidé, amm, me preguntaba… quería preguntarte hace rato durante la película pero me acobardé… así que, bueno… Sé que te dije que lo llevaríamos lento, y podemos esperar si tú quieres pero… amm… —Frunció el ceño, incómodo. Yo sonreí pues se veía adorable cuando estaba nervioso. Ya había tenido novia antes, la mayoría de las veces, serias porque con su última novia había estado un año y no había estado con nadie más después de ella. Me acerqué a él, elevando una ceja juguetonamente.

—¿Estás tratando de invitarme a salir, Archibald? —lo molesté. Él siguió frunciendo el ceño e hizo una mueca.

—Sí, lo siento… no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con eso —no pude evitar reírme.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, sólo relájate y… la respuesta es sí. —Su nerviosismo se desvaneció instantáneamente mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

—¡Increíble! Bueno, creo que debería irme antes de que tu papá salga y me amenace un poco más. Te enviaré un mensaje más tarde, soy mejor con los mensajes, ya que no puedes ver mis nervios —bromeó. Estaba agradecida de que no quisiera besarme otra vez antes de salir.

Suspiré aliviada y me recargué en la puerta, felicitándome mentalmente por salir de esta. Me despedí con la mano mientras arrancaba su auto y se iba. Sonreí tristemente para mí misma y cerré la puerta, recargándome contra la madera, pensando en Terry. ¿Qué pensaría de mí aceptando ser la novia de Archie? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué aún me importaba lo que él pensaría?

…

La mañana siguiente Paty y yo estábamos chismeando en nuestros casilleros acerca del concierto de Daniel Masters. Anoche le dije por teléfono que mis padres se las habían arreglado para conseguir boletos como sorpresa. Estaba tan feliz que en verdad lloraba de felicidad, lloraba tanto que no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo así que tuvo que llamarme después de que se hubo calmado. De repente, alguien nos abrazó por los hombros a cada una.

—Así que, ¿de quién hablamos hoy, chicas? —pregunto Anthony, mirando por el pasillo discretamente. —Daniel Masters —suspiró Paty, soñadoramente.

—Oh, cantantes gays sobre valorados —respondió Anthony, asintiendo como si quisiera unirse. Paty hizo una exclamación sorprendida y le dio un codazo en las costillas haciéndolo reír, quitando su brazo de su hombro.

—Ow —gimió, sobándose.

—Aw… ¿El pobrecito bebé fue lastimado por una gran chica mala? —Paty se burló.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a alguien acercarse a nosotros. Forcé una sonrisa cuando me di cuenta de que era Archie. Nos habíamos mensajeado por casi una hora la noche anterior, afortunadamente mis padres me habían contratado un paquete con mensajes ilimitados porque de otra forma me hubiera costado una fortuna. Aunque él estaba en lo cierto, definitivamente era mucho mejor con los mensajes. Me sonrió de vuelta, pero su sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos. Su cuerpo parecía tenso mientras se detuvo frente a mí y tomó mi mano. Sonreí débilmente y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Cuando me jaló suavemente hacia él, el brazo de Anthony se cayó de mi hombro.

—Hola tú —saludo Archie, pareciendo un poco más relajado ahora que estaba cerca de él.

—Hola —apreté su mano un poco, mientras él acariciaba suavemente mi rostro con su otra mano.

—¿Quieres hacer algo después de clase? —me preguntó, mirándome esperanzadoramente. Hice una mueca. Tenía que estudiar con Anthony. Los mejores días para él eran los martes y los miércoles así que no podía pedirle que cambiara sus planes para otro día para que pudiera ayudarme con mi estúpida clase. Miré a Anthony para ver si aún estaba dispuesto a ser mi tutor, pero estaba hablando con Paty otra vez.

—No puedo, Archie. Se supone que debo estudiar con Anthony hoy. Él me ayuda con Cálculo —le dije en tono de disculpa. Él frunció el ceño decepcionado, y de repente me sentí terrible por ello.

—Yo podría ayudarte a estudiar, no me importaría. Además tiene más sentido que yo te ayude porque soy tu novio, después de todo —dijo, sonriéndome engreídamente.

—Lo eres, pero Anthony ya aceptó ayudarme. Lo ha estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas y parece estar dando resultado. Creo que es mejor no dejarlo ya que está funcionando —me encogí de hombros. Anthony parecía ser capaz de explicármelo muy bien y además era muy paciente conmigo. No le importaba hacer una y otra vez hasta que lo entendiera—. Además sería embarazoso que mi novio se diera cuenta cuán mala soy en algo —agregué tímidamente. Él suspiró pero asintió, estando de acuerdo.

—Está bien. ¿Os reunís en la biblioteca o algo? Tal vez nos podríamos ver después. —Negué.

—No, estudiamos en su casa. Es parte del trato, él me ayuda y yo cocino la cena. Estaré en su casa hasta tarde, lo siento.

Su ceño fruncido se hizo más pronunciado.

—Así que estudias con tu ex-novio en su casa, solos, y luego le cocinas la cena y te quedas hasta tarde. ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo? —me preguntó, su voz se hizo ligeramente más dura mientras me miraba como si estuviera loca.

Santo cielo, ¿está celoso de Anthony? ¿Qué diablos está pensando?

—No. Estudio con un amigo y le cocino la cena en agradecimiento. Eso es lo que estoy diciendo —le corregí a la defensiva. Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, forzando una sonrisita.

—Sí, lo siento. Olvida lo que te dije. Podemos salir mañana en la noche, si puedes. —Le sonreí y asentí. ¿Estaba celoso? Eso era muy extraño, una conversación surrealista, y no una que quisiera tener con un chico con el que llevaba saliendo menos de veinticuatro horas.

El resto de la semana pasó lentamente, las noticias de que Archie y yo estábamos saliendo se esparcieron, lo que me hizo ganar unas cuantas miradas de las chicas que estaban enamoradas de él. Archie continuó siendo realmente dulce, pagando por la comida y la película cuando salíamos, me llevaba a casa, me acompañaba hasta mis clases y me enviaba muchos mensajes de texto en las noches.

Lo único que no me gustaba era su idea de llevar lento. Lo cual era mucho más rápido que mi idea. Parecía seguir olvidándolo, y cuando nos besábamos sus manos estaban un poco fuera de lugar. Un par de veces llegaba al punto de empujarlo porque estaba tratando de desabrochar mi sostén o desabotonar mis pantalones. Tan pronto como decía algo, él se detenía inmediatamente y se disculpaba, pero podía notar cómo se estaba frustrando un poco conmigo.

Yo ni siquiera lo estaba considerando, solo habían pasado cinco días desde que me había invitado a salir y eso no era suficiente para que ese tipo de cosas sucedieran entre nosotros, bueno no para mí, de todas formas. Tenía la sensación de que «llevarlo lento» significaba que simplemente no tendríamos sexo por un tiempo y no se daba cuenta de que no lo iba a dejar siquiera llegar a primera base.

Terry fue el mismo toda la semana. Me sentía un poco incómoda cuando estaba con él por la explosión que tuvo en su aula cuando me acusó de dejar que Archie me «manoseara» como él le llamo. Las cosas estaban un poco tensas, un tipo de amistad forzada entre maestro y alumna. No me prestaba atención solo a mí pero tampoco me dejaba sin hacer nada, solo como que ignoraba todo lo que no tenía que ver con sus clases. Un par de veces lo vi darse la vuelta cuando me veía con Archie, con su postura muy rígida. Todas esas veces, me preguntaba si estaba celoso como pensaba, pero honestamente no tenía idea así que me di por vencida tratando de entenderlo.

El viernes después de la escuela, Archie me llevó a los bancos de fuera para que pudiéramos estar un rato juntos antes de que me llevara a casa. Esa noche no podríamos vernos porque tenía una cena familiar en casa de su tío así que quería pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo. Parecía un poco renuente a visitar mi casa luego de la incómoda escena con mi papá el lunes. Me senté en el banco, disfrutando del sol con mis ojos cerrados deseando el fin de semana, alejada de este lugar y todo el estrés que me provocaba.

—¿Qué haremos el fin de semana? —pregunto Archie, mientras trazaba mi pierna lentamente con una mano. Puse mi mano sobre la suya, manteniéndola quieta cuando estaba a punto de escabullirse a mi trasero.

—Puedo verte mañana durante el día, pero en la noche Paty y yo iremos a una fiesta con un amigo mío —le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Tal vez pudiéramos salir a comer o algo parecido. Él se alejó viéndome curiosamente.

—¿Iras a una fiesta? ¿De quién?

—El amigo de un amigo. No conozco al chico, en realidad —admití. Ni siquiera quería ir pero ahora no podía negarme porque Paty estaba súper emocionada.

—¿Quién es ese amigo? —sus ojos eran un poco duros, acusadores y parecían molestos. Sonreí incomoda. ¿Por qué me estaba mirando así?

—Es el hermano de mi ex-novio. —Su cuerpo se tensó y me miró como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido.

—¿Irás a la fiesta con el hermano de tu ex-novio? ¿El mismo ex-novio que aún no superas? —me preguntó, con voz seria y acusadora.

—Sí, somos amigos —¿Por qué diablos estaba mirándome así? Tengo permitido tener amigos.

—Oh, vamos, Candy. ¿Cuántos amigos hombres necesita tener una chica?

—¿Estás celoso? —le pregunté sorprendida.

—¡Tengo el derecho de estarlo! ¡Eres mi novia pero aún así vas a ir a una fiesta con otro chico, y no con cualquier chico, sino con el hermano del tío que rompió contigo! —casi rugió, bastante molesto.

¿Qué diablos? No hay forma de que lo deje decirme con quién puedo y no puedo salir. No me importa si se siente celoso, ahí es cuando se necesita confianza en una relación. Si él no puede aceptar que yo tenga amigos hombres entonces que mala suerte tiene.

—Archie, tranquilo. Él es mi amigo —rodé los ojos. También había estado dándole miradas asesinas a Anthony toda la semana. Cada vez que Anthony me tocaba o algo, Archie me besaba o me alejaba de él o algo. Pensé que solo estaba siendo tierno pero, ¿sería otra cosa? ¿Estaba siendo posesivo?

—No puedes ir a la fiesta con él, Candy, está fuera de discusión y lo sabes. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo fuera a una fiesta con la hermana de mi ex? —me preguntó, aventando sus manos dramáticamente. Pensé al respecto. ¿Cómo me sentiría? No me importaría porque confiaba en él, y él también debía de confiar en mí.

—Archie, no me molestaría. Es solo una fiesta con un amigo, no es un gran problema —me encogí de hombros, levantando mi mochila para poder caminar lejos de él. Él hizo un sonido de burla.

—Es un problema para mí. Toda la semana he tenido que morderme la lengua cuando Anthony estuvo tocándote por todas partes y ahora, ¿esperas que te deje ir a una fiesta por tu cuenta con otro chico? —dijo molesto.

—¿Dejarme? No, no espero que me dejes. No necesito tu maldito permiso para ir. Diablos, hemos estado saliendo por menos de una semana. No necesito pedirte permiso para hacer cosas, eso es estúpido. —Me puse de pie y me coloqué la mochila sobre los hombros.

—¿Entonces piensas que soy estúpido? —me retó, acercándose a mí, ceñudo.

—Ahora mismo, estás siendo infantil. No voy a seguir hablando de esto, llámame el sábado si quieres —me alejé de él dirigiéndome hacia el edificio. Con suerte podría encontrar a Paty o Anthony y podrían llevarme a casa, sino tendría que caminar. Los dedos de Archie me tomaron de la muñeca, deteniéndome.

—No te vayas. No podemos simplemente pelear y luego irte, así no es como funcionan las relaciones —su voz era mucho más suave que hacía rato. Lo miré.

—Tampoco se le dice a la otra persona lo que puede o no puede hacer —él suspiró.

—Ok. Lo entiendo. Te hice enojar. Lo siento. Pero me vuelve loco que esos chicos estén todo el tiempo a tu alrededor —me acercó hacia él y rodeó la cintura con su brazo. Yo sonreí un poco y lo abracé también.

—Está bien. Pero no hay razón para estar celoso. No te voy a engañar, lo prometo —susurré, presionando mi cara contra su hombro. Él acarició suavemente mi espalda.

—Sí, lo sé. Escucha, qué tal si salimos mañana en la noche en vez de que vayas a la fiesta. Podemos ir a donde tú quieras —me sugirió pero yo negué con la cabeza y me separé de él.

—No puedo. Le prometí a Paty que iríamos a la fiesta, desde hace más de una semana. —Resopló dramáticamente y quitó sus brazos de mi cintura.

—Qué bien, estás escogiendo una fiesta en vez de una cita con tu novio —dijo dramáticamente. Cerré los ojos. En verdad no quería estar teniendo esta conversación con él, no había nada de qué hablar.

—Mira, entiendo que te sientas celoso. Lo entiendo, en verdad. Pero eso no significa que te tengas que enojar conmigo por algo que ya estaba arreglado desde antes de que estuviéramos juntos —le grité.

—¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras. Te veré el lunes —tomó su mochila de la mesa y se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

Observé su espalda mientras se alejaba. Eso era demasiado para alguien que decía «No podemos pelearnos e irte, así no es cómo funcionan las relaciones». Pero está bien, al diablo con él. No soy yo la equivocaba aquí, no he hecho nada malo. Podía ver por qué estaba un poco molesto, pero tenía que superarlo y aprender a confiar si quería que esto funcionara. Terry nunca me hubiera dicho algo así como «Esperas que te deje ir». ¡No necesito su maldito permiso para salir!

Emprendí el camino enojada hacia el edificio, resistiendo las ganas de patear cosas mientras pasaba. Miré en los pasillos desiertos por alguien que pudiera darme un aventón a mi casa pero parecía que Archie y yo habíamos estado hablando por demasiado tiempo y ya todos se habían ido. Suspiré y me di la vuelta, decidiendo hacer los cuarenta y cinco minutos de camino hacia mi casa a pie. Saqué mi iPod y me puse los audífonos mientras lo prendía, dejando salir toda mi frustración. Después de un par de minutos la bocina de un coche sonó junto a mí haciéndome brincar del susto. Me volteé para ver el Jeep plateado de Terry avanzando en la carretera a un lado de mí. Me hizo señas para que me acercara a la ventana abierta.

—¿Qué te está molestando? —me preguntó, mirándome con curiosidad. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba enojada?

—¿Qué significa eso? —le pregunté, moviendo mis ojos al asiento del copiloto de su auto para ver que la señorita Marlow no venía con él hoy.

—Estás caminando, así que estás molesta obviamente. Por primera vez parece que no soy yo el que te molesta —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo culpablemente.

—No, no es… nada. No es nada. —Negué con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de no pensar en Archie otra vez. Estúpido chico.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —preguntó Terry, moviendo su cabeza para quitar el cabello de sus ojos.

En realidad, me hubiera encantado no tener que caminar a casa, pero ¿en verdad quería estar atrapada en un auto con él? Sopesé mis opciones. Justo cuando estaba a punto de declinar su oferta, una gota cayó sobre mi cabeza. Asentí rápidamente.

—Sí, por favor.

Él sonrió y se estiró hasta el asiento del copiloto, para abrir la puerta para mí. Corrí alrededor del auto y salté en él mientras las gotas empezaban a caer más fuerte.

—Gracias, Terry.

—No hay problema. —Empezó a manejar, avanzando lentamente por el camino mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo—. Entonces, ¿qué sacudió en tu jaula? —me preguntó, mirándome por un segundo. Suspiré y descansé mi cabeza contra el asiento.

—Archie. Tuve el descaro de decirme que no podía ir mañana a la fiesta con Albert. Dijo que ya tenía demasiados amigos hombres y que estaba escogiendo una fiesta en vez de salir con él. Estúpido —respondí molesta. El sonido de la risa de Terry me hizo abrir los ojos y mirar en su dirección. Estaba sonriendo felizmente pero se detuvo cuando me vio mirándolo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le pregunté, ceñuda. No había nada remotamente chistoso acerca de eso. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. ¿Entonces terminasteis o algo? —pregunto, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. Me encogí de hombros, no sabiendo responder a esa pregunta.

—No se ve bien. ¡No debe hacer eso! No tiene derecho a estar molesto conmigo por eso, ¿sabes que me dijo? —dije molesta—. Él dijo: ¿Esperas que te deje ir a la fiesta tú sola con un chico? ¿Dejarme ir? ¿Qué es mío, mi cuidador? —Levanté mis manos, exasperada y Terry empezó a reír otra vez. Lo miré y dejó de reírse pero parecía que le estaba costando trabajo contenerse.

—Lo siento, no es gracioso. Es solo que no me lo imagino diciéndote que hacer. Yo traté de detenerte de salir con Albert una vez y no resultó bien tampoco.

—Pero, ¿él está fuera de sí, no? Yo no soy la que está mal, ¿o sí? —le pregunté curiosa. ¿Lo estaba viendo solo como una excusa para romper con él? ¿Estaría siendo demasiado terca porque sería mucho más fácil estar sin él? No creía que lo fuera. Ningún hombre debería decirle a una mujer qué puede o no puede hacer. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No estás equivocada, Candy. Él no debería haberte dicho que no puedes ir a la fiesta. Yo estaba equivocado cuando lo hice, y él también lo está —se detuvo fuera de mi casa y me volteé a verlo, sonriendo agradecida.

—Gracias por el aventón y por escucharme.

Él sonrió, esa sonrisa tan linda, aquella que juraba era solo para mí.

—Cuando quieras. Diviértete mañana con Albert. Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

—Lo tendré, gracias. Que tengas un lindo fin de semana. —Empujé la puerta para abrirla y puse la mochila sobre mi cabeza para cubrirme de la lluvia, corrí hacia adentro con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Entré directamente a la cocina para comer algo pensando en la fiesta de mañana. Ni siquiera había tenido ganas de ir, pero ahora que Archie había hecho tanto para que no fuera, en verdad quería ir. Albert era divertido, y Paty también estaba muy emocionada así que me las arreglaría para pasarla muy bien.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate y Darling eveling.**

**Stephanie.. gracias que bueno que te gusta, lo lamento los capítulos vienen así, sin embargo actualizo todos los días para que no se queden tan picadas.**

**Laura Grandcheser.. oh siii, en verdad a mí igual me fascina ese momento en que le dice que es su chica awww.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. jajaja fiuuu que bien por fin algo de tu casi agrado jajajaj.**

**Lizzy Cornwell.. Hola Ely, claro que importa sino pensaría que perdí una lectora, gracias por aclararlo; y sí vamos a ver cuanto le dura el gusto a Susana, ojala no mucho.**

**Irene.. si me derritió con su celitos jajaja; ok porque según esto ella misma comenta que es mala con la coordinación, sin embargo en ocasiones es mas porque está en la luna pensando en Terry.**

**Yaya.. osea que en realidad no te gusta la historia, solo la lees porque soy contante? U_u; jajaja no te preocupes al contrario de esta forma aprenderé algo de tu país!**

**Hola, buenos días, bien aquí otro capí, espero les guste, mañana veremos que tal le va en la dichosa fiesta, y para aquellas que se preguntaron como consiguió mi Terry los boletos para el dichosos concierto, también mañana nos darán una gran pista DLB.**


	18. Capítlo 18

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 18

Un coche se detuvo frente a mi casa, y un segundo más tarde, una bocina sonó. Eché un vistazo rápido hacia fuera desde la ventana para ver el coche de Albert estacionado allí. Ya habíamos acordado que no debía tocar para mí, porque yo le había dicho a él como era mi papá. Después de un rápido grito diciendo adiós a mis padres, me fui por la puerta de frente con mi bolso de viaje.

Me quedaría en lo de Paty después de la fiesta de esta noche porque sus padres eran mucho más indulgentes con los toques de queda que los míos.

Salté al coche con entusiasmo. Yo no había estado en una fiesta en años, la última fue en realidad a una de los amigos de Terry a la cual el me llevó. Albert me sonrió mientras me metía en el coche, mirándome de pies a cabeza de manera muy obvia.

—¿He pasado la inspección o debería cambiarme? —le pregunté sarcásticamente. No me había arreglado demasiado esta noche, pero estaba satisfecha con el resultado. Tenía pantalones apretados negros recortados apenas por debajo de la rodilla, un mortal par de zapatos de tacón negros y un suéter color oro brillante que colgaba de la parte superior de los hombros y haciendo juego un top por debajo. Paty me había ayudado a elegirlo hoy mientras estábamos de compras.

Me sonrió.

—Definitivamente pasas. ¿Qué hay acerca de mí? Supongo que también paso, demonios, yo siempre paso.

Suspiré y levanté los ojos.

—No necesitas mis comentarios para construir tu ya elevado ego así que voy a estar tranquila. —Le saqué la lengua. Se rió, dirigiéndose en dirección a la casa de Paty, como le había dicho

—Terry definitivamente no va, ¿cierto? —le pregunté preocupadamente, mientras nos estacionábamos en la calle de Paty.

—Definitivamente, te lo prometo. —Asintió con la cabeza, mirándome seriamente, él sabía que iba a estar enojada con él si estaba mintiendo, así que no creo que me hiciera eso.

Sonreí agradecida y él estacionó fuera de la casa de Paty tocando la bocina.

Ella salió de la casa con un falda vaquera y top negro, su cabello todo muy bien estirado.

Sonreí. Estaba realmente bonita y tendría los chicos peleando por ella esta noche.

Yo siempre había secretamente deseado parecerme a ella.

Su pelo estaba siempre liso, incluso cuando se despertaba por la mañana, y el color del mismo era hermoso —a diferencia de mi pelo sucio, pajoso y del color que parecía tener una mente propia.

Albert silbó apreciativamente mientras ella se dirigía al coche. Le di una palmada en el estómago, mirándole.

—Si haces un movimiento hacia mi mejor amiga esta noche, Albert Grandchester, te juro que nunca te hablaré otra vez, y no estoy siendo melodramática —prometí.

Él hizo un mohín. —Es mayorcita, puede cuidar de sí misma —se quejó.

—Lo digo en serio. Hazlo si quieres, pero no esperes volver a verme de nuevo. Tomaré el lado de mi amiga, y como su mejor amiga, voy a tener que tomar parte en la tortura del muñeco Albert de vudú —le advertí, tratando de no sonreír cuando se echó a reír.

—Bien, supongo que tienes razón. No voy a hacer ningún intento de anotar esta noche —confirmó un tanto a regañadientes mientras observaba cada movimiento mientras Paty se deslizó en el asiento trasero del coche.

Le sonreí agradecida antes de volver a Paty. Estaba prácticamente saltando en su asiento con entusiasmo y en realidad me hizo estar más entusiasmada también.

Miré nerviosamente a Albert mientras entramos en la casa llena. La fiesta estaba ya loca, incluso a pesar de que sólo eran las nueve. La gente estaba borracha, tambaleándose, hablando animadamente. Sinceramente, no sabía dónde mirar, porque parecía que cada pared tenía a alguien follando contra ella. Paty chilló y me apretó la mano con fuerza.

—¡Esto va a ser impresionante! —gritó.

Albert sonrió y tiró su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

—Te voy a mostrar cómo las niñas pasan un buen momento.

Le guiñó un ojo y la guió hacia la cocina mientras yo los seguía detrás, rogando que él mantuviera su promesa y no golpearía a mi mejor amigo esta noche. Ella no necesitaba un jugador como él tirándosele encima —por no mencionar el hecho de que era el hermano de Terry.

Cuando entré en la cocina, vi a una pareja de chicos que yo había conocido antes, un par de amigos de Terry.

Charly me sonrió con curiosidad mientras caminábamos. Sus ojos se posaron en Albert discutiblemente antes de volver a mí.

—Hola, Candy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

—Ella está conmigo —dijo Albert, tomando tres Smirnoff Ices y pasando uno para mí y Paty.

Charly levantó una ceja.

—¿En serio?

—No conmigo, conmigo, me acompaña esta noche. Es la chica de Terry —aclaró Albert, haciendo comillas en el aire en la parte de «conmigo». Asintió a Paty—. Ésta es la amiga de Candy, Paty.

¿La chica de Terry? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? Le fruncí el ceño a Albert mientras bebía la mitad de mi bebida.

Estaba planeando emborracharme esta noche, ojalá pudiera incluso vomitar en el coche de camino a casa por esa pequeña puya sobre Terry.

—¿Dónde está Terry esta noche? —preguntó Paty.

¡Whoa! ¿Por qué demonios pregunta por eso? Tal vez espera encontrarse con él o algo, así puede patear su culo por hacerme daño. La miré confundida, tomé un poco más de mi bebida. Esperaba que esta conversación sobre Terry terminara pronto y eso fuera el final de ello. Lo mejor es sacar todo de una sola vez y luego podríamos disfrutar de la noche.

Charly se encogió de hombros.

—Está trabajando en el club.

Volví mis ojos hacia él, confundida.

—Pensé que ya no trabajaba allí —¿Por qué estaría aún trabajando allí si era un maestro ahora? Yo sabía que todavía trabajaba en la pista de esquí, seguramente no estaba soportando tres trabajos.

Charly me miró con complicidad.

—Está trabajando allí cada fin de semana para el próximo mes; para pagar las entradas para los conciertos que tenía.

Me atraganté con mi bebida y casi lo escupí por todas partes, Paty corrió y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento. ¿Terry está trabajando allí para pagar las entradas para mí? ¡Dijo que él no tenía que pagar por ellos! ¿Por qué demonios iba a renunciar a cuatro fines de semana sólo para comprarme unas entradas al concierto? Eso es una estupidez. Increíblemente dulce, pero estúpido.

Albert me sonrió y me miró curiosamente, tratando de arrastrar la verdad de sus ojos.

Debían de ser entradas para algún otro concierto que Terry tenía.

Él no renunciaría a todo un mes sin fin de semanas por mí, ¿verdad? Albert se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco de su bebida, obviamente, no va a decir nada acerca de eso ahora, sólo tenía que atraparlo más tarde, cuando estuviese borracho o algo así.

—Bailemos entonces, chicas. —Albert sonrió, agarrando la mano de Paty y tirando de ella en el salón donde ya había un montón de gente bailando.

Suspiré y tragué el resto de mi bebida, y tomé otra, antes de seguirlos.

Dos horas más tarde, estaba ya pérdida. Me incliné pesadamente contra la pared mientras me reía incontrolablemente de algo que Charly había dicho. Paty sonrió y soltó una risita también. Su brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de Albert mientras cantaban la canción en voz alta. Yo ya había tenido demasiado con la bebida, pero eso no me impidió agarrar otro trago de vodka y ahogarme en él. Se suponía que Albert iba a conducir esta noche, pero él había decidido que quería beber, así que aparentemente ahora íbamos a tomar un taxi a casa de Paty.

Charly sacó su móvil del bolsillo y rodeó con su brazo mi cintura, sosteniéndome mientras yo tambaleaba. Me aleje de él, bailando con Paty. Podía oír a Charly hablando en el teléfono, pero no tenía ni idea de con quién hablaba.

—Hola, soy yo. Sí, tu chica está un poco perdida. No. No Albert está demasiado destrozado y ella va a necesitar un aventón a casa antes de que vomite todo mi suelo. Sí, la voy vigilar. ¿Vienes ahora? Bueno, sí, ya veo.

Me miró con curiosidad mientras hablaba.

Fruncí el ceño, moviendo los ojos alrededor de la habitación, en busca de una chica borracha por la que él estuviera preocupado de que vomitara en su suelo. Pero para ser honesta, chicas borrachas hay en todas partes, por lo que podrían haber sido cualquiera de ellas.

Paty me agarró la mano tirando de mí un poco, para bailar un poco más. Yo tenía una noche impresionante y estaba contentísima de haberme escapado de Archie esta noche.

Después de otro par de copas, Paty se apoderó de mi brazo con fuerza. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi carne haciéndome reír del dolor punzante que probablemente sentiría estando sobria.

—¿Qué? —Me reí ante sus ojos tan abiertos.

—¡Nunca adivinaras quien está entrando! —exclamó con entusiasmo.

—Er, ¿Brad Pitt? —ofrecí, riendo, sacudió con la cabeza alegremente—. ¿Channing Tatum? —adiviné de nuevo. Oh Dios, ¡me moriría si Channing entrara aquí!

Moví los ojos hacia la puerta con entusiasmo pensando que debía de ser alguien guapísimo... y así era. En la puerta, se encontraba Terry luciendo increíble en pantalones negros y su camiseta negra del club con el logotipo rojo en su pecho.

Mi corazón se hundió. Se suponía que no estaría aquí esta noche. Albert me había prometido que no iba a venir, es la única razón por la que acepté venir.

—¡Pero qué mierda! ¿Me estás haciendo una maldita broma? ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí? —exclamé con enojo. Miré a Albert—. ¡Me lo prometiste! — acusé, frunciendo el ceño.

Se encogió de hombros mirándome inocentemente mientras Terry se acercó al grupo donde estábamos parados.

Le di la espalda no queriendo hablar con él.

Sólo quería una noche sin pensar en él y tenía que entrar tan fresco y arruinarlo.

—Hola —saludó cuando se detuvo a mi lado.

—Terrence, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Charly, dándole un abrazo masculino. Susurraban algo, pero ni siquiera traté de escuchar, no estaba interesada en cualquier cosa que él tuviera que decir esta noche.

Se apartó y nos sonrió a Paty y a mí, preocupado.

—¿No sois vosotras, demasiado jóvenes para estar bebidas en una fiesta? —bromeó.

Paty se rió y agarró mi brazo con más fuerza ya que prácticamente babeaba sobre él.

—No estamos borrachas —protestó, sacudiendo la cabeza y derramando un poco de su bebida en la camisa.

Ah, sí vaya forma para probar un punto, Paty. Derrama tu bebida. ¡Buen comienzo!

—No es que sea asunto tuyo de todos modos —añadí en voz baja. Bueno, pensé que fue baja, de todos modos, pero estuve bastante segura de que él lo escuchó debido a que su mandíbula se tensó un poco y encorvó sus hombros ligeramente.

Me miró fijamente, sus hermosos ojos azules clavados en los míos y capturándome en su intensa contemplación. Me encontré tratando de recordar cómo respirar, literalmente, no podía apartar la mirada de él.

¡Mantén el control sobre ti misma, Candy, y deja de mirarlo de ese modo! Pero luce tan condenadamente caliente esta noche. Su camiseta ajustada y daba a entender precisamente a la perfección lo que yo sabía que había debajo. Tenía ganas de correr mi lengua por sus abdominales y morder el borde de la mandíbula, así él tendría que gemir mi nombre. ¡Maldita sea, deja de mirar, Candy! Aparté mis ojos de él y me giré hacia Paty, que lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo justo ahora.

Ella se acercó a mí, inclinándose cerca para poder susurrar cómplice.

—Se ve incluso más caliente fuera de la escuela —dijo entre dientes un poco demasiado ruidoso en mi oído.

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. —Me encogí de hombros casualmente, ignorando su expresión incrédula. ¡Sí, ella no lo cree, más de lo que yo lo creo! ¡Wow, soy muy mala en mentir, necesito practicar un poco más!

—Oh, te has dado cuenta —bromeó, sonriéndome a sabiendas.

Albert dio un paso adelante y sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó a Terry, ofreciéndole su trago.

Los ojos de Terry se posaron en mí por un segundo y levanté la mirada con exasperación. ¿Él es con quien Charly hablaba? ¿Llamó a Terry para decirle que estaba perdida y que necesitaba venir a cuidar de mí? Le di a Charly una mirada sucia y obtuve una sonrisa a cambio; quería golpearlo la cara por interferir.

—Acabo de terminar temprano eso es todo. Pensé en abandonar. —Terry se encogió de hombros mirando a su hermano un poco molesto—. Pensé que ibas a conducir esta noche, Albert.

Él asintió con la botella de cerveza en la mano.

Albert se encogió de hombros con facilidad, obviamente, no captando el tono gélido en la voz de Terry.

—Sí, pero luego decidimos que podíamos compartir un taxi. No es gran cosa.

—Es una gran cosa si se supone que debes estar al cuidado de dos chicas menores de edad, borrachas —respondió Terry sonriendo, con una sonrisa falsa, aunque su voz era dura y sonaba molesto.

No pude escuchar más esto. Había arruinado mi noche, no necesitaba que viniera aquí y empezara algo con Albert, estábamos bien sin él aquí. Charly no tenía derecho a llamarlo.

—Terry, sólo déjalo en paz por amor de Dios. Ve a buscar una copa y relájate —ordené, tratando de no sonar severa, pero perdí algo de autoridad cuando me dio hipo en medio de la frase.

—No quiero un trago. Tal vez debería llevaros a las dos a casa. —Asintió hacia Paty, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miré.

Ni siquiera se inmutó, sólo me miró claramente molesto.

—No estoy lista para irme aún —dije con confianza.

Suspiró y asintió.

—Está bien, voy a esperar hasta que lo estés. Tal vez deberías dejar de beber ahora, sin embargo.

En realidad se veía muy cansado, y me sentí un poco culpable. Probablemente sólo quería ir a casa a dormir o algo. Trabajó sábados por la tarde en la estación de esquí y había tenido que ir a trabajar en el club esta noche también. Mi corazón palpitaba al pensar en él trabajando en el club de nuevo para pagar para el concierto las entradas. Eso me recuerda... no le he preguntado a Albert acerca de ello todavía. Tal vez podría preguntar a Terry al respecto. ¿Aunque me dirá la verdad? ¿Qué diablos de razones iba a llegar a explicar por qué hacía eso por mí? Renunciar a su tiempo así sólo para que Paty y yo podamos ir a un concierto. Maldito chico dulce.

Pero ese maldito chico dulce fruncía el ceño ante el trago que yo tenía en la mano como si fuera veneno o algo. Claramente lo desaprobaba por la expresión de su cara. Él no parecía recordarme bebiendo cuando me trajo a una fiesta justo como ésta, cuando estábamos saliendo, pero era en el momento que pensaba que yo tenía la edad suficiente para beber.

Fruncí el ceño y levanté mi vaso brindando mientras bebía el contenido. Al instante, deseé no haberlo hecho.

Sólo trataba de probar un punto y ganar una pequeña batalla, pero no era una gran bebedora y ya tenía más que suficiente para hacerme enfermar por la mañana. Terry se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza cuando hice una mueca y escrutó mi cara probablemente en busca de un idiota o algo así. Fruncí el ceño y tragué un par de veces mientras sólo me miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. De repente, me encontré a mí misma sonriendo también porque era una de sus sonrisas cálidas y no una arrogante.

—Buen intento ir a por él «en tú cara» ese tipo de cosas, pero el alcohol como que arruinó el efecto que buscaba.

Terry bromeó, sonriéndome.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza, dándole una palmada en el hombro juguetonamente.

—Si bien valía la pena intentarlo —bromeé, sacándole mi lengua.

Paty tomó mi mano y me volví en su dirección para verla mirando de mí hacia Terrence y nuevamente volver a mirar. Tenía una expresión de desconcierto en su cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —respondió mirándome como si estuviera loca. De repente me di cuenta de que sólo había tenido toda una conversación con Terry de como yo lo conocía y se suponía que debía ser nada más que un maestro.

¡Oh no, incluso lo llamé Terry justo en frente de ella!

—Er, nada... eh, ¿quieres bailar un poco más? —le pregunté nerviosamente.

Asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar de mí a Terry como si estuviera tratando de resolver uno de sus estúpidos problemas de matemáticas. La seguí hasta el centro de la habitación donde la gente bailaba. Ella frunció el ceño, tirando de mí más cerca, así que no tenía que gritar sobre la música.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Estabais coqueteando? ¿Y cómo sabes su nombre? ¡Yo no sabía su primer nombre! —Frunció el ceño, mirándome cuestionablemente.

Me encogí de hombros y traté desesperadamente de mantener mi cara neutral.

—Charly lo llamó Terrence; yo no lo sabía hasta entonces. Y no, no coqueteaba —mentí, agitando mi mano con desdén y rezando que me creyera y lo dejara pasar. Quería a mi mejor amiga a muerte, pero no quería que ella supiera acerca de Terry. No quería que él corriera ningún riesgo de estar en problemas por lo que hicimos, nada de eso era su culpa, y aunque me dolía más ahora, en el momento en que ocurrió, valió la pena. El tiempo que yo había tenido con él en realidad bien vale la pena cualquier dolor o angustia que sentía ahora que no estábamos juntos. No cambiaría nada.

En realidad eso era una mentira, tal vez protegería mi corazón de él un poco más, pero nunca me arrepentiría de haber pasado tiempo con él.

Paty asintió, todavía mirando pensativo.

—O.M.G, ¡Me encanta esta canción! —exclamó de pronto, bailando con una canción que nunca había oído antes. Era una especie de la danza beat que le encantaba, pero no era realmente lo mío.

Por lo menos, nos salimos del tema de Terry por un momento.

Después de un par de canciones, ya tenía suficiente.

Mis pies estaban lastimados en mis zapatos. Si no hubiera tenido tal cantidad de alcohol, probablemente estaría llorando por el dolor, pero la bebida adormecía un poco, gracias a Dios.

De la nada un chico de sórdido aspecto y pelo grasiento se acercó a nosotras y sonrió.

—Bueno, hola, chicas, ¿puedo bailar también? —ronroneó, rastrillando sus ojos sobre nosotras lentamente.

—En realidad necesito ir al baño —dijo Paty disculpándose. Me miró y asintió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa donde estaba el baño. Abrí la boca para ponerme de acuerdo para ir con ella y decirle al tipo que no podía bailar con él, pero Terry se presentó a mi lado.

—Ellas están conmigo —dijo, mirando al tipo en advertencia.

Whoa, ¿de qué se trata ese tono? Se veía muy molesto cuando se acercó a mí, bueno en realidad, medio se puso delante de mí para ser exactos.

El hombre levantó las manos inocentemente.

—Tranquilo, amigo. No me di cuenta. No ha pasado nada. —Se giró y alejó y yo estuve un poco más que enojada al respecto. ¿Cuál diablos es el problema de Terry siendo posesivo de esa manera? Yo no estaba con él, así que podría hacer lo que demonios quisiera y él no iba a decirme qué hacer.

Me volví para mirar a Terry.

—¿Cuál demonios es tu problema? —le pregunté con enojo. Alzó los ojos y me miró un poco aburrido.

—Él es demasiado viejo para ti y no deberías bailar con los chicos que no conoces. —Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho defensivamente.

¡Oh dios, es tan malditamente molesto a veces!

—Terry, en serio, ¿has olvidado la conversación que tuvimos anoche en el coche en la que dijiste que estaba mal para la gente decirle a otros qué hacer? ¿O es que sólo funciona cuando te conviene? —le pregunté sarcásticamente. Se rió sin humor.

—Esta situación es una poco diferente, Candy, estoy haciendo esto por tu seguridad. No conoces a ese tipo, no conozco a ese tipo, él podría ser cualquiera. Así que vuelvo a decir, es demasiado viejo para ti. Además, ¿has visto la forma en que te miraba?

—Por amor de Dios, Terry, solo déjame en paz. Voy a bailar con cualquiera, con quien diablos yo quiera, ¿vale? —refunfuñé mientras me abría paso entre la multitud en la dirección de donde ese hombre se fue, haciendo caso omiso de Paty que miraba con la boca abierta en shock.

Decidí bailar con ese tipo sólo para fastidiar a Terry y mostrar que no podía darme órdenes. ¡Podría definitivamente echar eso en su cara mejor que tirarle ese trago antes!

Vi el chico apoyado contra la pared explorando la habitación. Sonreí y él sonrió.

—¿Te libraste de tu guardián? —preguntó cuando me detuve a su lado.

—No es mi guardián, es mi maldito maestro —murmuré. La ira ardía todavía en mi sistema, diciéndome qué hacer. El tipo se rió y me miró como si estuviera bromeando, pero no estaba de humor para jugar. No quería bailar con este tipo, pero sabía que Terry estaría viendo, así que tenía algo que demostrar.

—¿Vamos a bailar o qué? —le pregunté.

Asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió. Tirándome un poco más cerca de él, al instante me arrepentí de estar haciendo esto. Realmente, no quería estar en cualquier lugar cerca de este tipo. Probablemente estaba en sus veintitantos años y Terry tenía razón, me miraba como si yo fuera un pedazo de carne o algo así. Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde, un baile debe mostrar voluntad de no darme órdenes otra vez.

Permanecí a propósito a una distancia segura y no me dejé llevar realmente y bailar bien; lo que fue sólo para beneficio de Terry después de todo. La canción casi había terminado.

Le sonreí agradecida. Tenía que ir a sentarme, tomar mis zapatos y frotar mis pies. Cuando la canción finalmente terminó, sonreí; una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha sabiendo que había ganado por una vez. ¡Toma eso, Terry!

El hombre se alejó un poco, sonriendo.

—¿Quieres un trago? —preguntó, tomando una copa y pasándomela a mí.

Me encogí de hombros y bebí la copa de lo que pensaba era jugo, pero tenía alcohol quemándome también, así que tal vez hubo un poco de vodka también.

—Gracias —mascullé.

—Así que, tu chico sigue mirando. ¿Quieres bailar otra vez? —preguntó, pasando la mano por mi brazo. Con un estremecimiento, alejé mi brazo de él, en realidad no me gustaba que me tocara. Hmm, puedo bailar otra vez, supongo, me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que bailar con este tipo antes de que Terry se acercara y me dijera que nos íbamos? Probablemente tenía aproximadamente otros dos bailes antes, supuse que lo haría venir y poner un alto y exigir que vayamos a casa.

—Está bien, claro. —Asentí. A medida que la canción avanzaba, sentía mi cabeza un poco mareada.

Definitivamente había bebido demasiado y mis ojos estaban un poco pesados. El hombre sonrió y se acercó más a mí, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Después de unos cinco minutos, me sentí muy mal. Era la bebida que había tomado, de repente, o algo así. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, y yo estaba tan malditamente cansada que lo único que quería hacer era sentarme.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia delante sobre el pecho del chico mientras yo luchaba para seguir bailando. Mi energía se acababa rápido. Necesito un poco de aire fresco o algo para limpiar mi cabeza.

Me empujé de vuelta lejos de él tambaleándome.

—Necesito sentarme, ir fuera o algo así. No me siento bien —murmuré, pero mi voz apenas funcionaba y ni siquiera estaba segura de si lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Está bien, ven conmigo, conozco un camino de regreso. Podemos sentarnos fuera por un rato hasta que te sientas mejor. —Tomó mi mano y de inmediato comenzó a tirar de mí a través de la multitud, en dirección a la parte trasera de la casa. Seguí débilmente detrás de él, y abrió una puerta, dándome paso. Me detuve y fruncí el ceño.

¡Esto no es afuera! Es un dormitorio. ¿Eh?

—¿Qué? —Mi cabeza daba vueltas, haciéndome sentir un poco enferma.

El hombre sonrió y tiró de mi mano, haciéndome pasar a la cama.

—¿Por qué no te recuestas por un momento? Te sentirás mejor pronto —arrulló. Me senté en la cama y tomé mi cabeza que sentía dando vueltas, en mis manos, obligándome a no vomitar.

Hacía presión sobre mi hombro mientras me guiaba a recostarme de nuevo.

Todo mi cuerpo se sentía débil por lo que no habría sido capaz de pelear con él, incluso si quisiera. Me tumbé sobre mi espalda.

Espero que mi cabeza dejé de girar en un minuto y entonces yo podría ir a buscar a Terry y pedirle que me llevara a casa o algo. Wow, espero no estar enferma en su coche.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos de Terry cuando sentí algo en mi cuello. ¿Qué es eso? Forcé mis pesados párpados abiertos a ver al chico flotando por encima de mí. El tipo besaba mi cuello mientras sus manos levantaban mi camisa. Gemí aturdida y traté de empujarlo, pero yo apenas podía levantar los brazos.

Se sentían como si fueran tonelada, pesados o algo así.

Oh Dios, ¿por qué no están funcionando correctamente mis manos? ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Basta, no quiero hacerlo —dije arrastrando las palabras, pero mi voz era apenas un susurro.

Se apartó y me sonrió con malicia.

—Oh, vamos, lo vas disfrutar. —Sus ojos se pasearon por mi cuerpo lentamente poniéndoseme la piel de gallina.

Sacudí la cabeza y traté de empujar hacia arriba usando los codos, pero me sentía tan malditamente pesada que nada realmente sucedió. Mientras movía mi cabeza de repente me sentí mareada y aturdida. El hombre se echó a reír y me empujó hacia abajo sobre la cama, con la mano relajada sobre mi pierna y la otra cubriendo mi trasero mientras apretaba sus labios contra los míos.

Oh mi Dios, ¿estoy a punto de ser violada? ¿Por qué demonios está él encima de mí, y por qué no me siento bien? Mi cuerpo entero se sentía pesado, pero liviano al mismo tiempo.

Mi corazón latía tan rápido en mi pecho que golpeaba en mis oídos. Estaba literalmente tiesa.

Gemí y traté de mover mi cabeza pero me sentía tan cansada que mis movimientos eran apenas aún reconocibles. Cada vez que parpadeaba, mis párpados se volvían más pesados y más difíciles de abrir. Yo luchaba una batalla perdida. La oscuridad lo tomaba todo y sabía que tenía que dormir, no había nada que podría hacer. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar ni llorar.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate y Darling eveling.**

**Comoaguaparachocolate.. jajaja ojala que si, que pronto se ponga listo de lo contrario se quedará como el chinito; discúlpame no tuve oportunidad de subir el capítulo ayer, ando algo atareada sin embargo prometo subir un doble dedicado a ti, solo dame unos días para salir te unos asuntillos vela, lo siento.**

**Lucyluz.. gracias igualmente para ti, espero hayas tenido un gran día, y que te guste el capí.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja pobre Archie lo acabaste jajja, bueno a mí tampoco me gusta nadita de nada; gracias a ti por seguir comentando, saludos.**

**Rose Grandchester.. que bueno que te sigue gustando, pobre de Archie nadie lo quiere jajaja.**

**Anaedith.. sí yo igual amo esa parte celosa de Terry; lamento lo de los capítulos pero así vienen, pero en verdad actualizo rápido para que no se haga tan larga la espera lo siento.**

**Ely (lizzy).. muchísimas gracias, en verdad que sus comentarios dan muchos ánimos; que bueno que eres valiente amiga jajaja, así que aquí está.**

**Irene.. si este Archie salió igualito que en el anime jajajaja, no te preocupes en los siguientes capítulos viene nuestro Terry.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. jajaja lentos? Lentísimos! Yo ya me lo hubiera desayunado, comido y almorzado jajaja, pués aquí la parte de la fiesta que tal?**

**Prisyterry.. jajaja creo que hubo la mitad de lo que imaginaste, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir aún con tus exámenes, éxito!**

**Aaa.. Ojala dejaras tu nombre para agradecerte, pero bueno aún así lo hago, que bueno que te guste la adaptación y te agradezco que la sigas aunque ya hayas leído la historia, saludos.**

**Dalia.. jajaja siiii, todas esas cosas les pasan a los dos por no ponerse a hablar y dar por sentados sus sentimientos, esperemos pronto hagan algo, saludos.**

**Olgaliz.. muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando, aquí uno mas! **

**Yaya… jajaja lo sé amiga era bromita, sé que te gusta gracias a todos tu comentarios, mil gracias por la buena vibra saludos también para ti hasta Chile.**

**Guest.. me dejaron un review anónimo, me parece que es tuyo Dalia? Porque esta con los que mandaste jajaja y si no es así gracias por dejar tu comentario espero la siguiente dejes tu nombre, vale, saludos.**

**Laurita White… eres de las mías amiga directa jajaja, saludos también para ti buen día.**

**Lizcarter.. pobre Archie creo que a ninguna nos gustó jajaja, y sí amiga en este capi la respuesta de los boletos.**

**Mariely.. que bueno que te agrade la historia, lamento lo de los capí, pero en verdad como he mencionado trato de actualizar rapidito; referente a lo otro ya tenemos a Terry de regreso, espero te guste.**

**Hola, buenos días, ok chicas aquí ya supimos que paso con los famosos boletos, más adelante el propio Terry nos lo terminara de aclarar, que tal que les parece este capítulo ahora sí la señorita White se metió en problemas por cabezota vamos a ver como sale de esta. Ya saben hoy es doble así que nos leemos al rato DLB.**


	19. Capitulo 19

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 19

Justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en la oscuridad, el peso del tipo se quitó de encima de mí. Escuché un estruendo y el sonido de una riña. Me forcé a abrir los ojos que me escocían; volví mi cabeza hacia el sonido en el momento de ver a Terry golpear al tipo contra la pared. Él retiró su brazo y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro ya sangriento.

¡Terry está aquí! Mi corazón tartamudeó en mi pecho. El pánico retrocedió. Sonreí débilmente, intentando desesperadamente mantener mis ojos abiertos. Traté de darme la vuelta para poder levantarme a gatas, pero me faltaba tanto la coordinación que casi rodé fuera de la cama. Terry lanzó al tipo al suelo, gritando blasfemias mientras que lo pateaba en el estómago y pecho. Su rostro era la imagen de la rabia. Realmente me sentí un poco asustada por el tipo en el suelo que cubría su cabeza con sus brazos y trataba de enroscarse como una pelota.

Alguien más corrió dentro del cuarto y agarró a Terry, retirándole del tipo en el suelo. Terry todavía se azotaba violentamente, tratando de liberarse de los brazos que le retenían. Su cara con enojo asesino. Entrecerré los ojos a través de la confusión y me percaté de que era Charly quien le sostenía. Él decía algo en el oído de Terry, sosteniéndole fuertemente. La cabeza de Terry se giró bruscamente en mi dirección y su rostro se suavizó al instante. Asintió y se calmó inmediatamente. Charly le dejó ir y Terry corrió a mi lado, agarrándome por los hombros y levantándome para sentarme mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—¿Mierda, Candy, estás bien? Él ha… —Se fue apagando, mirándome horrorizado.

Sepulté mi cara en el lado de su cuello y aspiré su delicioso aroma mientras agarraba la parte frontal de su camiseta. No podía detener las lágrimas silenciosas que caían por mi rostro. Fui casi violada y él me salvó. Estuvo tan cerca. Si él hubiera llegado sólo unos minutos después habría sido demasiado tarde.

Los brazos de Terry se apretaron alrededor de mí mientras me acariciaba la espalda, meciéndome dulcemente. Forcé uno de mis pesados brazos alrededor de su cuello, aunque hacerlo costara casi toda mi fuerza. Me agarré a él tan fuerte como pude mientras me atraía a su regazo, murmurando palabras tranquilizantes de que estaba allí y que yo estaba a salvo. Podía escucharle hablándole a Charly, pero parecía estar lejos o algo así en vez de pegado a mí.

—¿Tengo que llevarla al hospital? ¿O qué debería hacer? —preguntó Terry, pareciendo casi desesperado.

—No, encontré un paquete de Ambien en su bolsillo. Es un sedante. Si le ha dado eso entonces sólo tienes que dejarla dormir. El hospital no haría nada y si ella fuera a tener una reacción ya la habría tenido. Sólo acuéstala —contestó Charly. Yo sabía por conversaciones anteriores con él que Charly era un doctor residente en el hospital, así que sabía de lo que hablaba. Terry obviamente confió en su opinión.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí.

—Candy, te voy a llevar a casa, ¿vale? ¿Puedes oírme? —preguntó mientras me cambiaba de sitio en sus brazos.

Asentí, pero no me molesté en abrir los ojos. Apreté mi brazo en su cuello mientras era zarandeada. Entreabrí los ojos, que se estremecieron con la luz del cuarto, para ver que él estaba de pie y cargándome. Se pavoneó sin esfuerzo fuera del cuarto, dirigiéndose por el salón, pasando entre la gente mientras murmuraba perdón aquí y allá. La fiesta aún continuaba, inconsciente de lo que casi me había pasado. Un llanto a mi derecha agarró mi atención.

Eché un vistazo para ver que Paty iba trastabillando detrás de nosotros, llorando sin control. Traté de sonreír de modo tranquilizador, pero estaba demasiado cansada. El aire fresco arremetió contra mi cara haciéndome gemir y apretarme más contra Terry cuando se me puso la carne de gallina.

—Entra en el asiento trasero, Paty; la acostaré contigo así podrás cuidarla. Mierda, sus padres van a volverse locos —masculló Terry. Me estremecí al pensar en mis padres. No puedo ir a casa así, ¡nunca me permitirán salir otra vez hasta el día que muera!

—No quiero irme a casa, no me hagas ir a casa —grazné contra el cuello de Terry, agarrando mi mano en su pelo mientras me movía y acostaba mi cabeza en algo suave. No moví la mano, no dejando así que se retirara—. Por favor, Terry, mis padres me matarán. —Le rogué con los ojos.

Suspiró y buscó detrás de él, tirando de mi mano de su cabello sin esfuerzo. Frunció el ceño y pareció que estuviera tratando de decidir algo antes de gruñir y asentir.

—¿Qué tal si te llevo a la mía? —ofreció, mirando de mí hacia Paty. Giré la cabeza mirando a Paty y me di cuenta de que tenía la cabeza en su regazo.

—Pero se supone que ella se queda en mi casa esta noche. —Paty sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, obviamente sabiendo que ambas estábamos en serios problemas por esto.

Terry se enderezó y asintió.

—Podéis quedaros las dos en la mía. Envía un mensaje a tus padres y diles que habéis decidido eso en vez de quedaros en casa de Candy —ordenó Terry mientras movía mis piernas suavemente y después volvía a alejarse, cerrando la puerta del coche de un portazo.

Paty sonrió débilmente y sacó su móvil.

La miré como disculpándome, pero ella sólo sonrió y me acarició la cara suavemente.

—Ahora ya ha pasado todo, Candy. No te preocupes, Terry lo tiene bajo control —susurró.

Le sonreí y cerré los ojos. Sabía que tenía razón, Terry lo tenía todo bajo control y sólo estar aquí con él hacía que todo estuviese bien. No necesitaba preocuparme por nada cuando estaba cerca de mí.

Vagamente fui consciente de ser movida de nuevo, esta vez no tuve ni siquiera fuerzas para aferrarme a él mientras me llevaba a Dios sabe dónde. Sentí que me colocaba en algo suave y agarré su camisa débilmente, no dejándole alejarse de mí.

—¿Dónde estamos? —murmuré, forzándome a abrir los ojos, pero la habitación estaba bastante oscura, así que no pude hacer nada.

—Estás en mi casa. Ahora todo está bien. Paty va a dormir contigo y yo dormiré en el sofá. ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó, acomodando suavemente el pelo de mi rostro.

Sus dedos dejaron un rastro ardiente a lo largo de mi mejilla.

—Necesito que te quedes conmigo. —Lo arrastré más cerca de mí mientras me acurrucaba más en la cama.

Debería haber adivinado dónde estaba, su olor en todo a mi alrededor me hacía sentir segura y contenida.

—No puedo, Candy —susurró, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza mientras sus ojos se movían detrás de mí.

Sentí que me hundía en la cama mientras Paty se colocaba al otro lado.

Agarré a Terry, apreté su camisa, lo necesitaba a mi lado esa noche. No quería que se fuera.

—¿Por favor? —rogué, tratando de no llorar.

Él suspiró y asintió.

—Me quedaré hasta que te duermas. —Se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama y me tomó de la mano, trazando círculos en la parte de atrás con el pulgar. Le sonreí agradecida y él sonrió con ternura, mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi pelo en voz baja—. Duérmete —susurró. Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos de nuevo, agarrando su mano como un bien preciado para mi vida, temerosa de dejarlo ir, porque yo sabía que él se levantaría y partiría.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, sentí su mano dejar la mía. Traté de abrir los ojos, pero no pude. Ahora necesitaba dormir y no podía luchar más.

—Tú eres Terry, ¿no? El Terry de Candy. —Oí decir a Paty detrás de mí.

—Sí —respondió Terry. Algo suave presionó contra la parte superior de mi cabeza. ¿Eran sus labios? ¿Acaba de besar la parte superior de mi cabeza? Sonreí, pero no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía abrir los ojos.

—Hablaremos de eso por la mañana. Duerme un poco, Paty —murmuró. Oí abrirse y cerrarse la puerta, pero no pude recordar nada más.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate y Darling eveling.**

**Olgaliz.. jajaja siii Terry no puede controlar sus celos y como dices que harán si aún falta bastante; saludos, gracias por todos tus comentarios.**

**Mariely.. jajaj espero que aun tengas un poco de uñas, aquí el siguiente para que no te estreses.**

**Leo morales.. hola! En verdad? Woow me siento feliz de que hayas escuchado hablar de la historia en el bus, es raro y emocionante jajaja, te agradezco le hayas dado la oportunidad a la historia, ojala te siga gustando.**

**Vero.. así como ves Paty ya se dio cuenta, y pues tuvo que llegar mi Terry a salvar a la burris de Candy; muchas gracias por tus comentarios amiga, aquí un capitulo mas, mil gracias por elogiar esto que hago con mucho gusto.**

**Ely.. como ves ya la salvaron esperemos que ya se ponga lista; jajaja pues hago lo posible, a mí también me ganan los nervios de esperar actualizaciones, aunque se que a veces no es posible hacerlo tan seguido.**

**Rose Grandchester.. que te puedo decir esa Candy no estaba pensando, y si amiga como ves llego sexi Terry al rescate, aunque no sabemos si ya se decida a estar con ella.**

**Prisiterry.. aquí el siguiente, ojala te guste, ya vimos como salió de la situación.**

**Dalia.. si amiga desafortunadamente así es aún hay muchas chicas que comenten ese error, y si llego mi Terry a salvarla, espero tu opinión sobre este capi.**

**Irene.. aquí está el siguiente, si llegaron a salvarla ahora veamos que le dice Terry.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. jajaja pues eres vidente si llegó a salvarla y si la llevó con el jajaja, lastima que también se tuvo que llevar a Paty jajajaj.**

**Comoaguaparachocolate.. si exacto solo le pasó por necia, lo bueno que llego Terry; y de nada, de hecho si no se atraviesa nada mañana subo tu capí vale.**

**Clauseri.. Hola! Que bueno que te gusta!, muchas gracias por tu comentario, aquí el siguiente haber que te parece.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja no te enojes amiga, esperemos que Candy se despabile y deje de hacer tonterías, y como siempre mi Terry al rescate.**

**Lizcarter.. jajaja cierto en verdad como lo hace?, y si amiga listo llego Terry, ahora esperemos su reacción.**

**Hola de nuevo! Jijiji bien aquí tienen el siguiente que tal todas atinaron si llego mi sexy a salvar a la pecas, ojala le ponga una regañisa. Bien chicas les comento hoy estoy emocionada resulta ser que tenemos una nueva lectora con nosotros gracias a que escucho que mencionaban la adaptación en el bus por lo que se decidió a buscarla y ahora ella también lee, si andan por aquí las chicas que ayer estuvieron platicando por el bus ojala se animen a dejar un review y si ya lo hacen háganme saber quienes son vale en verdad me emociona jajajaja. Bueno nos leemos mañana saludines a todas DLB**


	20. Capítulo 20

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 20

Por la mañana comencé a desperezarme despacio. Había luchado desesperadamente por mantener los últimos momentos del sueño, porque en mi sueño, estaba rodeada por un hermoso aroma. No quise abrir mis ojos y despertar de este increíble sueño. Me sentía tan contenta y feliz que no quise que esto se terminara nunca. Ignoré las palpitaciones en mi cabeza y sólo me concentré en la esencia que únicamente podría ser de un hombre, por el cual yo estaba loca, el que necesitaba en mi vida. Sólo Terry, claro y simple.

Mi mente comenzaba a despertar aunque no quisiera y suspiré profundamente, apretando mis ojos cerrados, pidiendo silenciosamente en mi cabeza más sueño. Después de un par de minutos abrí los ojos para ver números rojos destellar en un reloj despertador, en vez del verde habitual. ¿Qué demonios? Me levanté un poco y gemí cuando el cuarto giró haciendo que mi estómago se revolviera. Las palpitaciones en mi cabeza se hicieron más fuertes cuando eché un vistazo alrededor del familiar cuarto, un cuarto en el cual nunca esperé despertarme otra vez en mi vida.

¿Espera, todavía estoy soñando?

Algo se movió detrás de mí en la cama. Ahogué un grito mientras giré mi cabeza, esperando ver a Terry. Tal vez las dos últimas semanas habían sido un sueño horrible. Tal vez él no era mi profesor y todo esto era sólo una pesadilla enfermiza de la cual él se reirá cuando se la cuente.

Sin embargo, mis pensamientos fueron aplastados cuando vi a la persona que estaba allí. En vez de estar Terry, dormida en posición fetal, estaba Paty. Sentí una avalancha de desilusión y tragué el nudo de mi garganta. Ella todavía estaba profundamente dormida. Su maquillaje se había corrido bajo sus ojos haciéndola parecer un panda. Me reí silenciosamente. Me senté despacio, aferrándome al borde del colchón, queriendo saber si me sentía mareada. Definitivamente tenía que salir de la cama porque acostada me estaba sintiendo peor.

¿Por qué demonios estoy en el apartamento de Terry con Paty? La última cosa que recordaba era ir a la fiesta con Albert, luego Terry llegó y tuvimos una pequeña discusión entonces eso fue todo. A partir ahí mi memoria estaba un poco confusa. Balanceé mis piernas lejos de la cama y tentativamente me levanté. Tenía que encontrar a Terry y preguntarle qué demonios le íbamos a decir a Paty sobre cómo terminamos pasando la noche en el apartamento de nuestro profesor.

Me arrastré a la puerta y descansé mi frente contra la madera fría durante un par de segundos, tratando de calmar mi cabeza palpitante, pero sabía que nada quitaría el dolor excepto las píldoras. Me dirigí silenciosamente, tratando de no despertar a Paty; tenía que saber la historia antes de que ella me interrogara sobre ello.

Una vez que llegué al salón, mis ojos al instante encontraron el sofá, pero él no estaba allí. Sin embargo, se veía que él había dormido allí. El revoltijo que era probablemente de su sofá, estaba amontonado en el suelo y había un cubrecama y almohada todo arrugado. Me dirigí al otro cuarto del piso.

Cuando entré en la cocina sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras que saltaba de la silla mirándome con preocupación. Agarró mi brazo rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, inclinándose para mirarme mientras me llevaba a uno de los dos taburetes de la cocina.

Fruncí el ceño. —Sí, tengo dolor de cabeza, pero estoy bien. —Asentí, soltando mi brazo de su agarre. No me gustó que me tocara, incluso un toque casual como ese hacía que mi estómago se revolviera. No necesitaba algo más que me hiciera sentirme enferma, el alcohol hacía un trabajo bastante decente por sí solo.

—Te conseguiré alguna pastilla. Siéntate. —Él se dirigió a la alacena y yo no pude parar de mirar su tonificada espalda cuando él alcanzó y agarró la cajita de primeros auxilios que tenía. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que estar sin camisa? ¿Estaba tratando de provocarme hasta morir? ¿Un pequeño recordatorio de algo que yo no podía tener?

Él me pasó un vaso de agua y dos pastillas, sentándose frente a mí, todavía pareciendo preocupado. Las tragué agradecidamente, en silencio rezando para no vomitarlas en cinco minutos.

—Gracias Terry. ¿Así que eh… por qué estamos aquí? —pregunté nerviosamente mientras miraba su cocina. Todo se veía igual y lo había extrañado tanto. Extrañé andar en su apartamento con él. Le echaba de menos salpicándome agua cuando lavábamos los platos y demás trastes que habíamos usado; extrañaba el olor de este lugar. Hasta extrañaba la pila de periódicos que aún no se había decidido a llevar a reciclar como él había dicho que lo haría. Sólo pequeñas cosas, pero las echaba de menos todas.

Él me miró con curiosidad. —¿No recuerdas qué pasó anoche? —preguntó, retrocediendo.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? ¡Ay no, por favor no me digas que vomité por todas partes, o a Charly, o rompí algo caro! Negué, mirándole con curiosidad, esperando a que me impactara con las malas noticias.

Él suspiró y pasó una mano por su pelo desordenado por la cama, haciendo que se levantara por todas partes.

—Anoche, Candy, alguien puso algo en tu bebida. ¿No recuerdas haber sido casi… atacada? —preguntó, su mano en un puño apretado sobre la mesa.

¿Atacada? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Cerré los ojos y pensé en ello, de repente pequeños retazos de ello comenzaron a volver. Esto era como un sueño; mientras más trataba de pensar en ello, más se alejaba, pero había algunas cosas que volvían. Como cuando había bailado con un tipo y él me llevó al dormitorio en vez de afuera, no podía recordar completamente su cara, pero me acordé de sentirme asustada y que no podía moverme correctamente. Recordé a Terry golpeando al tipo y gritándole. ¿Oh Dios, casi me violaron anoche? Jadeé y lo miré para ver si yo recordaba bien. Viendo la mirada sombría y comprensiva de su cara sabía que era verdad. ¡Mierda, le debo mucho por esto!

—Llegué a tiempo, todo está bien. Él no…. —él se calmó, pareciendo estar dolido.

—Gracias —susurré tratando de no llorar por ello.

Sonrió débilmente y negó.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo, Candy. Sólo por favor nunca vuelvas a tomarte una bebida de alguien que no conoces, no puedo ni pensar en lo que podría haber pasado. Yo sólo... —Él gimió, con los ojos cerrados y apretando su mandíbula fuertemente.

Me levanté del taburete y me moví a su lado, envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello fuertemente, abrazándole como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él realmente era un héroe. No sabía qué decir o cómo mostrarle lo agradecida que estaba con él por salvarme.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me acercó a su regazo, sosteniéndome fuerte. Metí mi cabeza bajo su barbilla. Podía escuchar su corazón latir constante en su pecho. Sonreí por lo cerca que estaba. Su torso desnudo estaba presionado contra mí, olía tan delicioso y apetecible. Acarició mi cabello suavemente, sólo nos sentamos allí así, ninguno de nosotros habló o se movió hasta que escuché que la puerta del dormitorio se abría otra vez y supe que Paty se había levantado.

Los brazos de Terry me soltaron pero noté con algo de satisfacción que no me alejó de él o algo así.

Me sonreí a mí misma un poco y me forcé a salir de su regazo, mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina, esperando verla entrar. Las manos de Terry cayeron en su regazo mientras miraba en otra dirección, con sus hombros encorvados.

Paty se paró vacilante en la entrada, mirándome a mí y a Terry.

—¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? —preguntó ella, sonrojándose. Quise decir; demonios sí, el mejor abrazo que he tenido en tres semanas, pero por suerte resistí el impulso.

Fruncí el ceño. De hecho esto es una cosa realmente extraña de preguntar. ¿Por qué creería ella que podría interrumpir algo? Sonreí y le miré de manera burlona.

—¿No, por qué? —pregunté confundida.

Ella frunció el ceño en desaprobación y negó.

—Puedes dejar de actuar, Candy. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó, mirando un poco dolida mientras se sentaba en el taburete en el cual estaba yo antes sentada. ¡Bueno esta conversación se hace cada vez más rara por segundos!

—¿Decirte qué? —pregunté, tratando de parecer inocente. Ella no sabía lo de Terry, ¿o sí? Anoche estaba igual de borracha que yo, así que seguramente no sabría nada más de lo que yo sabía, tal vez su nombre, lo que hablé con él…

Ella hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Sobre tú… y Terry. —Señaló a Terry quién estaba sentado allí, tenso e incómodo, de hecho tremendamente triste.

Jadeé mientras gritaba una lista de blasfemias en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo diablos lo adivinó? ¿Qué demonios digo? ¿Puedo contarle lo nuestro? ¿Qué querrá Terry que yo haga, negar todo o confirmarlo? Sentí nauseas con la preocupación. Podía sentir que mis manos comenzaban a temblar con la tensión mientras dudaba de todo. ¿Y si Paty lo veía como una violación también y se lo dijera a alguien, y si ella iba a la policía y Terry se metía en problemas por ello? En el mejor de los casos él podría perder su trabajo, en el peor iría a prisión.

Abrí mi boca, pero nada salió. ¡Venga, cerebro estúpido, piensa en algo que decir! ¿Por qué no pude nacer como una bruja con la capacidad de volver al pasado? Si pudiera, entonces nunca habría ido a la estúpida fiesta con Albert anoche y luego no estaría sentada en la cocina de Terry, enfrentando a Paty, quien sólo me miraba de un modo acusador esperando mi respuesta.

Tragué y sacudí mi cabeza tratando de verme inocente.

—¿Paty, de qué estás hablando? ¿Estás todavía borracha? —pregunté, mi voz se quebró ligeramente como siempre hacía cuando mentía.

Ella levantó una ceja con la mirada que decía una cosa: «soy tu mejor amiga y sé que estás mintiendo».

Tragué otra vez y miré a Terry buscando ayuda. Él sería capaz de mentirle; ella no se sabía todos sus signos reveladores como sabía de los míos.

Él suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, descansando sus codos en la mesa mientras miraba a Paty.

—No sabía que ella tenía diecisiete años. Nos conocimos en el club y cuando Candy me dijo que era estudiante, creí que ella hablaba de la universidad. Ella pensó que lo había entendido y yo creía que ella tenía veintiuno. Otra cosa desafortunada que pasó es que fui asignado a la escuela donde vais, quiero decir coincidencias. —Él se rió sin ganas—. Esto no debería haber pasado, pero pasó. No sé qué más decir aparte de esto.

Se encogió de hombros, mirándola tristemente, como si esperara que ella fuera a gritarle o a llamar a los polis desde la cocina o algo así.

Sólo me senté allí contemplándole asombrada, ¿él de verdad le dijo todo eso a mi mejor amiga y compañera de estudios? No podía respirar. Literalmente no podía respirar, mis pulmones comenzaban a arder. Era como si hubiera olvidado inhalar aire o algo así. Comencé a entrar en pánico. No podía quitar mis ojos de Terry, no quise mirar en dirección a Paty y ver la acusación allí. Había roto definitivamente el código de mejor amiga al no decirle quién era Terry, pero ella me perdonaría, eso lo sabía. Sí, le había hecho daño, pero ella me perdonaría cualquier cosa, lo mismo que ella sabía que yo lo haría si esto fuera al revés.

Terry me miró un poco preocupado mientras él de repente agarró mi brazo y se levantó, parándose enfrente de mí.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves realmente pálida —dijo desesperadamente. Tragué fuertemente y asentí, tratando de calmar mi corazón acelerado, pero no podía. Él sonrió de modo tranquilizador y retiró un mechón de mi pelo de mi cara, suavemente, la parte exterior de un dedo persistía en mi mejilla sonrojada.

—Está bien. Paty tiene derecho de saberlo, así que no podíamos mentirle sobre ello. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me impongan, está bien, deja de estresarte por ello.

No podía retirar la mirada de sus ojos. Él hizo esta cosa; atraparme allí. Lo amaba tanto como lo odiaba al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué serías castigado? —preguntó Paty de repente.

Terry suspiró. —Candy es menor. Estoy en una posición de responsabilidad, como su profesor ella está a mi cargo. No es legal para nosotros el… está clasificado como abuso de menores —explicó él como si habláramos del tiempo.

Parecía que hubiera estado pensando en esto durante mucho tiempo, de hecho, pensándolo bien, parecía que él no había dormido en absoluto. Había oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos que le daban un aspecto cansado. Había estado recostado despierto toda la noche preocupándose de lo que Paty sabía, ¿y se había resignado al hecho de que iría a prisión o algo así?

—No. —Negué con mi cabeza ferozmente. Odiaba cuando él decía aquella palabra; convertía lo que habíamos sentido en algo barato y sucio. Rechacé pensar en ello así.

Él suspiró y su mano cayó de mi mejilla, colgando sueltamente a su lado. En aquel momento yo daba lo que fuera para que él la pusiera de regreso en mi brazo o mi cara, sólo cualquier clase de contacto físico, porque estaba seriamente perdiendo el control.

—Os dejare a las dos para que habléis, me voy a la ducha.

Él sonrió tristemente otra vez antes de dar vuelta y salir de la cocina, dejándome allí con Paty quien yo todavía no podía mirar.

Oí que el taburete chirriaba sobre las baldosas del suelo y de repente sus brazos me envolvieron. Me quedé de pie allí asombrada durante un par de segundos antes de responder a su abrazo. Esperaba que estuviera enojada conmigo por no decírselo, así que realmente no esperaba esto en absoluto.

—Todo tiene sentido ahora. Lo sonriente que estabas entonces y cuando entraste en clase te asustaste y saliste corriendo, luego dijiste que él había roto contigo. Oh Candy, debe haber sido tan difícil para ti teniéndome hablando continuamente de lo ardiente que era, cuando estabas tan afligida por él. Lo siento tanto —susurró ella, acariciando mi espalda.

Sonreí contra su hombro y la abracé más fuerte.

—Siento no habértelo dicho. Tenía tantas ganas, pero no podía arriesgarme a que Terry tuviera problemas si alguien lo averiguaba. Él estaría en muchos problemas si esto se divulgara. ¿Tú no dirás nada verdad? —Me retiré y la miré en un tono suplicante, rogándole con mis ojos.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. —Sonreí agradecida y sentí lo último de tensión abandonar mi cuerpo—. No puedo creer que él sea el profesor, quiero decir por el amor de Dios, encuentras a tu Sr. Perfecto y resulta que él es tu maldito profesor ¿Cuánta mala suerte podrías tener? —reflexionó ella, negando con incredulidad.

Me reí sin ganas y me alejé, sentándome en el taburete de Terry. Descansé mi frente en la mesa cerrando los ojos y suspirando con alivio. Realmente sentí que me había quitado un peso de mis hombros ahora que yo tenía alguien para hablar sobre ello. Por supuesto tenía a Albert, pero era difícil hablar con él porque uno, era su hermano y después de todo es su familia. Y dos, él era un chico, entonces no tendría ni idea de lo que yo le hablaría cuando mencionara un corazón roto y sentimientos.

—¿Así que sólo rompió contigo cuando se percató de que él era tu profesor? —preguntó Paty suavemente.

—Mmm hmm —mascullé, sin levantar mi cabeza de la mesa.

—¡Vaya, qué fastidio! ¿No podríais al menos continuar viéndoos el uno al otro o algo así y guardar el secreto?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Él no quiere salir con una menor. Creo que todavía está enojado conmigo porque le mentí sobre mi edad. Bien, técnicamente, no mentí, pero no le dije exactamente que tenía diecisiete años tampoco. Nosotros sólo asumimos las cosas en vez de hablar de ello —dije tristemente, tratando de no llorar. Era difícil hablar de ello, no estaba acostumbrada a tener a alguien que supiera la verdad, y parecía que mi garganta ardía cuando finalmente dije las palabras en voz alta.

Ella se rió. —Candy, él no te mira como una menor. Todavía le gustas —observó ella con seguridad.

Levanté mi cabeza y apoyé mi barbilla en mi mano, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

—¿De qué diablos está hablando?, «todavía le gustas». Ya no le gusto; él está saliendo con la maldita profesora de teatro, por el amor de Dios. Negué—. Es muy obvio, Paty. Sólo soy otra estudiante para él, alguien con quien se acostó, otra de muchas muescas en su cabecera.

Ella me miró con complicidad.

—¿Sólo otra estudiante? ¿Le ves tocar mi cara como lo hizo con la tuya? ¿Le viste tan preocupado por mí? ¿Le viste golpeando al mierda de aquel tipo por mí, anoche y llevarme a casa? ¿Viste lo triste que estaba cuando me contó lo vuestro? —Ella me sonrió con ironía inteligente, pero no estaba de humor del todo para esto, mi cabeza estaba palpitando. No podía discutir de eso ahora mismo.

Suspiré y me levanté del taburete.

—¿Podríamos no hablar de ello? ¿Qué tal si hago algo de desayuno? Él nunca tiene mucho de comer en el apartamento, pero creo que hay algo de cereal y cosas así.

Me dirigí a la alacena, esperando ver si había algo de los Lucky Charms que compró para mí, cuando solía quedarme aquí. Sonreí cuando localicé la caja exactamente donde la dejé. Él siempre terminaba riéndose de mí cuando comía esta clase de cosas, pero al diablo con ello; si algo sabe tan grandioso tiene que ser bueno para ti.

Sacudí la caja hacia Paty ofreciéndole. Ella sonrió, asintió con urgencia. Después de sacar los dos últimos tazones limpios del armario, encontré la leche en la nevera antes de colocar un poco de pan en la tostadora para Terry. Lo dejé así para que él pudiera apretar el botón cuando saliera de la ducha. Me volví atrás a Paty. Ella estaba sólo mirándome con una sonrisita en la cara. Le di una mirada burlona que hizo que sonriera más.

—Es bonita la cocina, es adorable —dijo ella, cavando en su tazón de diabetes tipo dos.

Me encogí de hombros, pero no contesté. Estaba tratando de comenzar una conversación sobre Terry otra vez y yo no podía lidiar con eso aún, al menos no antes de que mi dolor de cabeza se calmara levemente. Después de aproximadamente un minuto de silencio ella frunció el ceño y pareció que perdió la batalla que tenía obviamente con ella misma para no decir algo sobre ello otra vez. Hice rodar mis ojos y sólo la miré con expectación esperando que lo sacara de su pecho.

Ella soltó un suspiro profundo y sacudió su cabeza.

—Bien tengo que decirlo. Dios Santo, ¿Candy, tú te follaste un profesor? Y uno muy caliente también. ¡Santo Dios!, ese pecho. Desmayo. Guau, sólo guau. —Salió a borbotones de ella.

Me eché a reír por su pequeño arrebato. —¿Terminaste? Me reí tontamente.

Ella asintió y abanicó su cara. —Espero, al menos que traiga camisa otra vez —bromeó ella.

Sonreí. Confiando que Paty recobrara el humor. Sabía que ella sólo lo hacía para animarme y la quería por ello. Sabía también que no era el final de ello; ella no lo dejaría ir del todo. Una vez que estuviéramos fuera de aquí y a solas, me interrogaría por todos los detalles. Ya conocía muchos detalles, pero adiviné que querría todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que rompimos, porque yo le había dicho que no lo había visto o había tenido noticias de Terry desde que me dejó. Había mucho chisme y detalles por los cuales me perseguiría.

Unos minutos más tarde Terry volvió a la cocina viéndose un poco incómodo. Sonreí de modo tranquilizador y señalé con la cabeza hacia la tostadora.

—Puse eso allí para ti o ¿ya has comido? —pregunté, queriendo romper el silencio ligeramente incómodo. Él sonrió agradecidamente.

—No, no he comido aún. —Sonrió abiertamente y señaló con la cabeza a mi tazón vacío y la caja de Lucky Charms en la mesa—. Qué bien que te termines esa mierda, el azúcar que contiene contaminaría todos mis alimentos saludables —bromeó.

Me reí. —Tú no tienes comida saludable en el apartamento, Sr. me gusta la comida de microondas así no tengo mucho que lavar —bromeé, sacando mi lengua. Se rió y presionó el botón para hacerse las tostadas mientras miraba su espalda queriendo saber si podría preguntarle sobre las entradas que él me consiguió.

Se volteó y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho mirándome a mí y a Paty.

—¿Entonces imagino que tengo algo que explicar? —preguntó nervioso.

Parpadeé rápido mirando a Paty para ver su sacudida de cabeza.

—No realmente, Candy me lo ha explicado todo, no te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie. Vosotros hacéis una pareja realmente linda —dijo ella, sonriendo con satisfacción antes de levantarse del taburete y dirigirse de la cocina hacia el dormitorio de Terry.

Me encogí y miré a Terry preocupada, mordiendo el labio. ¿Por qué tenía que decir que éramos una linda pareja? Él me sonrió triste. Recogí mi tazón y el de Paty y los puse en el fregadero mientras él me miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Estás realmente bien, Candy? ¿No estás preocupada por lo de anoche o algo así? ¿Tú sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, verdad? —preguntó, tocando mi espalda, ligeramente.

Asentí. Yo estaba en verdad bien. Si pudiera recordar más, entonces sería peor, pero por el momento, todo estaba un poco confuso, como si observara alguien a través de un cristal esmerilado o algo así, todo estaba un poco distorsionado.

—Estoy bien, en serio. Muchas gracias, Terry, te debo mucho. Y siento no haberte escuchado. No debí haber bailado con aquel tipo, quería demostrar que tenía razón y hacerte enojar —confesé, sintiéndome estúpida e inmadura.

Sonrió y asintió. —Sé por qué lo hiciste. Aunque esto no te hace culpable, aquel tipo probablemente habría encontrado a alguien más a quien hacérselo si no eras tú; tenía las drogas con él así que obviamente lo tenía planeado. De alguna manera supongo que tuvimos suerte que fueras tú porque yo te vigilaba. Le vi llevarte por el vestíbulo. Si esto hubiera sido con alguien más, alguna otra chica que nadie estuviera observando, entonces podría haber sido mucho peor —contestó, sonriendo tristemente mientras me colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oído.

Cerré los ojos y giré mi cara hacia su mano, presionando mi mejilla contra ella, amando la sensación de su piel contra la mía otra vez. Oí un pequeño gemido que escapó de mis labios y no quise nada más que dar un paso adelante, presionarme contra él y sostenerle fuertemente. Él no se movió. Su pulgar tocó mi mejilla, ligeramente haciendo que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera. Podía escuchar su respiración y nada me había parecido alguna vez más importante.

Justo entonces supe que le amaba. Ya sabía que estaba loca por él, pero esto me golpeó de repente como un camión o algo así. Estaba total y completamente enamorada de él y no importaba cuánto tratara de seguir adelante, no iba a ayudarme a olvidarlo. Imagino que el tiempo sería el único sanador.

La tostadora saltó haciéndome brincar. Me reí de lo perdida que estaba en el momento. Su mano cayó del lado de mi cara, lo miré a los ojos y encontré los suyos deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes. Deseando haberle conocido un año más tarde, cuando tuviera dieciocho y hubiera terminado la escuela y estuviera comenzando la universidad o algo así. Me quedaban nueve meses y medio en el instituto para poder alejarme de su guapo rostro. Tal vez la distancia me ayudaría a olvidarlo.

Él sonrió tristemente y suspiró.

—Os llevaré a ti y Paty a casa cuando estéis listas —murmuró él.

—Gracias.

¿Sería ahora un buen momento para preguntarle sobre las entradas? ¿Tendría otra posibilidad de preguntarle si no lo hacía ahora?

—¿Terry? —Fruncí el ceño. ¿Haría esto las cosas aún más raras entre nosotros?

—¿Mmm? —masculló, untando con mantequilla su tostada, dándome la espalda.

Respiré hondo. —¿Por qué estabas trabajando en el club anoche? Creía que lo habías dejado ahora que trabajabas jornada completa —pregunté, aproximándome sutilmente.

Él metió la mantequilla en la nevera y se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo tenía algunas horas que compensar antes de irme.

—¿En serio? Porque Charly dijo que estabas comprando unas entradas de un concierto.

Le miré, esperando su reacción. Sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente pero además de eso él no mostró nada más. Maldito, es un buen actor… a menos que Charly estuviera equivocado y yo acababa de parecer una idiota o algo así.

—Charly se ha confundido —contestó él, masticando su tostada.

—¿Entonces no estás trabajando en el club para pagar las entradas de Daniel Masters que conseguiste para mí?

En verdad no sabía si creerle o no. Tal vez Charly me estaba molestando o algo así, tratando de meterme la idea de que él había pagado por ellos cuando no fue así.

—¿Realmente importa eso? —preguntó, mirando un poco incómodo.

¡Mierda, él realmente está trabajando allí para mí! Sentí un poco de emoción atravesando el pensamiento de él cediendo su tiempo para mí. Él había consentido trabajar allí durante el próximo mes, sabiendo que no podría ver a la señorita Marlow debido a ello, ¿eso significaba algo?

—No importa —mascullé sin aliento.

Él suspiró y frunció el ceño. —Sí. Él no me los iba a vender. Los conseguí a cambio de trabajar allí un mes. —Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada y sentí que mi corazón se derretía.

—Gracias, Terry, eso es realmente… —me fui apagando sin saber cómo seguir. Muchas palabras vinieron a mi mente, pero no estaba segura de cuál le iba mejor: adorable, considerado, generoso, increíble; la lista seguía sin cesar.

—No es gran cosa. —Él se encogió de hombros defensivamente.

—Guau, no es gran cosa, eso fue quedarse corto más allá del siglo. Es una gran cosa para mí. Sí, supongo que el dinero extra te vendrá bien. —Me encogí de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia. Él obviamente estaba un poco incómodo hablando de ello.

Él se rió y negó. —Lo sería, pero no me pagarán.

Jadeé y le miré sobresaltada; ¿ni siquiera le pagarían por ello?

—¿En serio?

Él asintió y colocó su plato en el fregadero con los otros platos sucios.

—Esa es la idea del pago, Candy. No sería un buen acuerdo para mi jefe si me pagara y yo encima consiguiera las entradas, sí o sí. —Él se rió, torciendo mi nariz juguetonamente.

Sonreí agradecida. ¡Santo Dios!, a este chico dan ganas de comérselo y... mejora.

—Las entradas para Daniel Masters no cuestan tanto, ¿sabes? Creo que tal vez te estafaron —bromeaba, agarrando su mano para impedir que me hiciera cosquillas.

Él se rió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí, fijando mis brazos a mis costados, presionándome contra la nevera y liberando su otra mano mientras me hacía cosquillas haciéndome reír tontamente y retorcerme.

—Me estafaron, ¿de verdad? ¿No valen mi tiempo? ¿Sería mejor si las devuelvo? —bromeó, riéndose.

Negué, presionando mi cara contra su pecho mientras me retorcía y trataba de salir de su agarre, riéndome tontamente como loca. Se rió y presionó su rostro contra mi cuello, me hizo una pedorreta allí haciéndome reír histéricamente.

—Para, para —chillé sin aliento.

Él rió y soltó su agarre, pero no retrocedió; sonreí y moví mi cabeza lejos de su pecho alzando la vista hacia su rostro. Él sonreía abierta y felizmente y sentí que el corazón comenzaba a acelerarse por lo cerca que estaba de mí. Su pecho estaba presionado contra el mío; nuestras piernas estaban enredadas juntas cuando él me presionó contra la nevera.

La sonrisa se desvaneció despacio de su rostro cuando me miró. Su expresión era dividida, como si tratara de decidir algo. Yo apenas podía respirar. Podía sentir la tensión sexual echando chispas. Si esto hubiera pasado hace un mes, antes de que la escuela comenzara, él me habría sentado ya en la encimera y me habría hecho el amor.

Tragué y dirigí mi mano por su pecho despacio hasta que llegué a su cuello. Pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su pelo mientras que mi corazón comenzaba a estrellarse en mi pecho. Gimió ligeramente detrás de su garganta cuando se presionó a mí más fuerte, inclinándose un poco para que nuestros rostros estuvieran al mismo nivel mientras él sólo me miraba. Parecía que trataba de memorizar cada parte de mi cara. Me miraba tan intensamente que hacía a mis piernas debilitarse un poco.

Su cálido aliento sopló a través de mis labios haciendo mi boca agua y mi cuerpo entero hormiguear como cien mariposas tomando vuelo en mi estómago. Agarró mi camisa por detrás fuertemente mientras presionaba su frente a la mía, su nariz rozando en la mía incitante, haciéndome arquear la espalda para poder apretarme contra él más fuerte. Estaba bastante segura de que si él no me besaba pronto yo quedaría inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno ya que parecía que no podía recordar cómo respirar.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate y Darling eveling.**

**Dalia.. jajaja pues nada amiga no le hizo nada que decepción, aquí el siguiente.**

**Mon Felton.. Hola saludos para ti también; aquí uno ma.**

**Ely.. Como ves Paty guardara el secreto y Terry no le dijo nada a Candy asssh; sí en ocasiones se complica, esperemos pronto puedas actualizar; por lo regular subo doble cada 100 reviews y faltan poquitos así que igual y sí tienen doble; y no te preocupes se lo que es que el celular te cambie las palabras lo odio.**

**Prisiterry.. jajajaja pues esperemos a ver si está embarazada y en caso que sí ojala sea niña; estoy intentando hacer una historia solo que la subiré ya cuando la tenga terminada para no dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. jajajaja yo igual me emociono, siento lo de los capítulos pero así vienen, que te parece este; por cierto siempre sueño con mi Terry jijiji.**

**Luisa.. estás enferma? Espero que no y que yo haya entendido mal, gracias por tu comentario aquí el siguiente.**

**Irene.. gracias por los deseos ojala igual hayas tenido linda noche; Paty como buena amiga guardará el secreto.**

**Rose Grandchester.. aquí el siguiente amiga, como vemos Paty reaccionó muy bien.**

**Laura Grandchester.. amiga que bien que te sigue gustando la historia y ya sabes al contrario agradezco que sigas leyendo; y bueno la historia tiene 41 capítulos así que apenas vamos a la mitad.**

**Buenos días, aquí el siguiente, como ven Paty sí es buena amiga, espero sus comentarios.**


	21. Capítulo 21

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 21

Sus ojos perforaban los míos y una pequeña sonrisa estiraba las esquinas de su boca. Apreté mi mano detrás de su cabello mientras que su mano acariciaba hacia abajo mi espalda despacio haciéndome estremecer con deseo. Justo cuando creí que no podía más con la provocación, él comenzó a aproximar lentamente su rostro más cerca del mío. Mis entrañas brincaban de la alegría con la idea de que me besara, si me besaba, entonces esto significaría que todavía me quería y todo lo que había hecho por mí desde que rompimos realmente significó algo. ¿Tenía razón Paty de que todavía me quería? Él no podía estar mirándome como una menor; porque su boca estaba ahora peligrosamente cerca de la mía. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo endurecido y tonificado estaba presionado contra mí, y yo apenas podía contenerme de chillar por la excitación.

Cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocar los míos, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió otra vez y los pasos de Paty comenzaron a llegar en esta dirección. Terry gimió cuando se separó de mí. La desilusión me inundó. ¡Demonios, Paty, márchate! Le miré en un tono suplicante. Él sonrió tristemente cuando retrocedió y dejé que sus brazos cayeran de mi cintura. Sentí mi corazón hundirse.

Él sólo seguía haciendo esto todo el tiempo, y eso me mataba. Un minuto parecería que iba a besarme y en el siguiente regresaba a ser sólo un profesor otra vez. Era como si quisiera ilusionarme de nuevo, sólo para entonces poder arruinarlo por diversión o algo así. Sin embargo, yo sabía que él no haría eso. Quizás era sólo que no podía controlarse, él había sido un mujeriego antes de que nos conociéramos después de todo, así que probablemente no estaba acostumbrado a estar cerca de una chica que quería y no hacer algo sobre ello. Si él quería a una chica entonces la tenía. Creo que para él era un poco difícil estar cerca de mí a veces debido a esto. Sólo deseé ser más que sexo para él, que quisiera más que sólo mi cuerpo, porque estaba lastimándome gravemente sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Suspiré y me obligué a no llorar.

—Iré a cepillar mi cabello y a por mis cosas, entonces estaré lista para marcharme —mascullé ya que Paty entraba en la cocina. Ella pareció un poco avergonzada; como si hubiera interrumpido algo. Resistí al impulso de fulminarla con la mirada por arruinar mi momento con Terry por segunda vez en la misma mañana. Primero arruinó mi abrazo y ahora había arruinado un beso potencial y una sesión caliente de besuqueos. Adoraba a mi mejor amiga, pero a veces podría realmente estrangularla.

—Tienes tu bolso de noche allí. Lo saqué del coche de Albert para ti anoche —masculló Terry, frotándose la nuca y mirando en todas partes menos a mí.

—Gracias, será sólo un par de minutos entonces.

Agarré la mano de Paty y la jalé al dormitorio conmigo, no queriendo dejarla sola con Terry. Las cosas eran lo suficientemente incómodas como estaban sin agregarle presión alguna o pequeños comentarios sobre nosotros siendo una «linda pareja» o algo así.

Ella me miró con curiosidad cuando agarré mi bolso de la puerta y me quitaba la ropa de fiesta con la cual había dormido.

—¿Así que vas a decirme por qué sigues disparándome miradas asesinas? —preguntó, riéndose mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. —Terry iba a besarme pero saliste del cuarto —admití de mala gana. Ella chilló y prácticamente rebotó en la cama. La callé y me estremecí, esperando que Terry no escuchara esto y se preguntara qué pasaba.

—¡Lo siento, oh Dios, lo siento tanto!—ella susurró, poniéndome la cara de cachorro de perro.

Suspiré y agarré un par de jeans, una camiseta, y suéter de mi bolso, poniéndomelos.

—No te preocupes por ello. Habría sido un error de todos modos y sólo habría despertado mis esperanzas. Fue mejor que salieras cuando lo hiciste porque no le puedo dejar tomarme el pelo todo el tiempo. —Traté de creerme las palabras conforme las dije.

—¿Candy, qué vas a hacer? Tú todavía estas totalmente loca por él —dijo ella, mirándome compasivamente.

Me encogí de hombros. —No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Él no me quiere así que lo estoy dejando ir e intentando seguir adelante, como me dijiste. —Ella hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Te dije que siguieras adelante porque creía que no había ninguna posibilidad de que volvierais a estar juntos. Demonios, me dijiste que no había posibilidad, pero créeme; ese tipo todavía te quiere. Hay una posibilidad ahí y no creo que debas rendirte. Te hizo tan feliz cuando estuvisteis juntos. —Jadeé impactada. Ella fue la que prácticamente me forzó para que avanzara a estar con alguien más. Incluso me había hecho salir en esa cita con Archie y darle una oportunidad. ¡Joder, Archie! Me había olvidado completamente de él. Estaba tan perdida en el momento con Terry en la cocina que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con él, y ahora Archie sólo estaba apareciendo en mi cabeza. Era una novia terrible.

—Tú fuiste la que me dijo que me rindiera, Paty. Avanza, me dijiste. —Levanté mis manos en exasperación—. Además, no tengo posibilidades con él. Ya no le gusto así, creo que todavía desea mi cuerpo, pero él está con la señorita Marlow ahora de todos modos. No tengo ninguna oportunidad compitiendo contra ella, quiero decir, ¿la has visto? Ella es perfecta —me quejé, haciendo plaf al lado de ella en la cama tratando de no hacer puchero como un niño de tres años.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —¿Sabes qué? No creo que él esté saliendo con ella —dijo Paty pensativamente. Yo la miraba como si estuviera loca. Por supuesto él salía con ella; ha estado por toda la escuela la semana pasada. Ella frunció el ceño y negó—. Creo que él no está interesado en ella en absoluto. Nadie los ha visto besarse, o abrazarse, o mostrar cualquier señal de estar en una relación. Todo el mundo sólo asume que ellos están juntos. Tal vez es inocente, tal vez ellos son sólo amigos. Él te mira como si te quisiera, entonces, ¿por qué estaría con ella si él te quisiera? —preguntó ella, mordiendo su labio como hacía cuando pensaba realmente con fuerza.

Suspiré profundamente. —Paty, la trae a la escuela cada día y la lleva a casa con él. Es bastante obvio que duermen juntos. Ella es hermosa, y agradable y elegante y lo suficiente mayor para él. Ellos hacen la pareja perfecta —confesé de mala gana aunque cada palabra parecía quemar mi garganta al salir.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Tal vez es algo más. Es sólo que no lo creo completamente.

Ya había tenido suficiente de hablar de esto, no quería seguir y seguir con la misma cosa, era doloroso. Necesitaba largarme del apartamento de Terry porque mientras más tiempo pasara, más extrañaba los viejos tiempos que pasé aquí.

—Vamos a olvidarlo —dije firmemente, dejándole saber que esto era el fin de la conversación. Pareció que comprendió la indirecta mientras que se levantaba de la cama y asintió tristemente antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Agarré mi bolso para buscar mi cepillo del pelo, pero debí haber olvidado meterlo. Suspiré y me acerqué al tocador de Terry donde él guardaba un peine para poder al menos quitarme el enredo de cabello por la cama. Mientras revolví por el cajón superior en busca del peine noté un porta retrato en el cajón superior. Estaba justo en la parte de atrás, prácticamente escondido por un montón de ropa.

La curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí, así que lo alcancé preguntándome de quién era. Yo no había visto ninguna foto cuando me quedé aquí, así que era nueva.

Agarré el marco y aguanté la respiración en mi garganta mientras que miré a la pareja en el recuadro. Éramos Terry y yo en la boda de su hermana. Nuestra primera cita. Fue la fotografía profesional que había sido tomada en el jardín detrás de la iglesia. Parecíamos tan lindos sonriéndonos el uno al otro. Sonreí por como él me miraba tiernamente en la fotografía.

¿Por qué demonios habría comprado él esto? ¿Estábamos aún juntos cuándo él la pidió? ¿Pero aún si estábamos todavía juntos cuándo él la pidió, no estábamos juntos ahora, así que por qué lo tendría en un marco dentro de sus cajones? Seguramente si quería guardarlo entonces lo habría escondido en un cajón o algo, así nadie lo vería. ¿Y si la señorita Marlow lo vio cuando se quedó o algo así? Ella obviamente sabría que era yo y le preguntaría sobre ello. ¿Le habría dicho él sobre nosotros? ¿Estaba tan enganchado a ella que se había arriesgado decirle sobre él durmiendo con una menor? Debían tener algo aún más serio de lo que yo pensaba si le confió ese secreto. Froté mi pulgar sobre el cuadro ligeramente, mirándole en su traje. De alguna manera me había olvidado un poco sobre aquel día, las fotos siempre tenían un modo de recordarte cosas que tu mente olvidó. Incluso me encantaría realmente tener una copia de esta foto, yo no tenía ninguna foto de él en absoluto, y me encantaría sólo poder contemplar una imagen de él antes de irme a dormir. ¡Wow, Candy, que afortunada de que nadie pueda oír tus pensamientos porque suenas seriamente como un acosador trastornado justo ahora!

Paty salió del cuarto de baño así que rápidamente regresé la fotografía y busqué en el cajón otra vez el peine, arrastrándolo por mi cabello, haciéndome parecer un poco más presentable. Traté desesperadamente de fingir que mi corazón no trataba de salirse de mi pecho. Le sonreí cuando terminé y fingí que no había visto nada allí, no quise sus interpretaciones en ello otra vez, no podía lidiar con más cosas hoy.

El paseo a casa fue tranquilo; íbamos todos sentados en un silencio incómodo de camino a casa de Paty. Él detuvo el auto un par de casas más allá, de modo que sus padres no la vieran llegar en el auto de un tipo extraño cuando se suponía que había estado quedándose en mi casa.

Le sonreí a Paty cuando agarró su monedero y abrió su puerta.

—Gracias por traerme, Sr. Grandchester. —Ella le sonrió con desdén haciéndole quejarse silenciosamente.

—No se preocupe, señorita O'Brian. La veré mañana en clase.

—Te recogeré por la mañana, Candy —me dijo Paty cuando salía del coche.

Asentí y sonreí.

—Sí gracias, nos vemos —dije mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba por la calle hacia su casa.

Terry arrancó otra vez, dirigiéndose hacia mi casa. Le eché un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle, así que no dije nada. Hubiera preferido realmente que me hubiera dejado primero para no quedarme en el coche a solas con él. Aquella cosa en la cocina me había hecho sentir un poco incómoda alrededor de él porque yo no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Pero claro, no quería realmente a Paty sola con él tampoco, por si acaso le decía algo sobre mí y lo empeoraba.

Aparcó un par de casas lejos de la mía y apagó el motor, volteó desde su asiento para mirarme con curiosidad.

—¿Crees que Paty dirá algo a alguien? Si crees que sí entonces sería mejor que nosotros fuéramos y digamos algo primero, sonará mejor viniendo de nosotros que ser reportados.

Negué. —Ella no dirá nada, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Pareció un poco aliviado. —Bien, dale las gracias por mí.

Asentí, masticando mi labio nerviosamente.

—Gracias por traerme, y por lo de anoche. —No sabía realmente cómo mostrarle lo agradecida que estaba con él por salvarme y luego dejarnos quedar en su casa para que no nos metiéramos en problemas.

—No te preocupes, no tienes que seguir agradeciéndome.

—¿Sería inadecuado si te abrazara otra vez? —pregunté, tratando de no mostrarle cuánto lo necesitaba.

Él sonrió tristemente y asintió.

—Totalmente inadecuado —confirmó él.

Suspiré y sujeté con mi mano la manija de la puerta, resignándome al hecho de que realmente había terminado, que estaba de vuelta como mi profesor desde ahora y nada más.

—¿Candy? —se rió y se inclinó adelante en su asiento, pasando un brazo alrededor de mi hombro, jalándome más cerca de él. Sonreí agradecidamente y le abracé de vuelta, aferrándome a él, aspirando su olor. Realmente no quería salir del coche y regresar a la normalidad. Estar cerca de él, incluso por pequeñas cosas como esta, sólo hacía acelerar mi corazón. Daría lo que fuera para que esto fuera normal, para que esto fuera permitido y fácil. Pero supongo que no todo en la vida es fácil porque ¿dónde estaría la diversión en ello? Yo sólo no podía ver la diversión de esta situación en este momento.

Salí del abrazo ya que sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a hormiguear por las lágrimas; tenía que marcharme antes de llorar encima de él.

—Gracias, y supongo que te veré en clase mañana —mascullé, forzando una sonrisa. Él asintió y frunció el ceño. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta; ¿Él tampoco quería que me marchara? No dijo nada así que empujé la puerta abierta y me fui sin mirar atrás, luchando con las lágrimas por todo el camino.

…

La mañana siguiente, Paty me recogió para ir a la escuela, interrogándome sobre Terry, del viaje entero y lo que él había dicho después de que ella saliera del coche. Parecía como si quisiera saber cada cosa que había pasado desde que rompimos. Me negué a hablar sobre ello por el teléfono anoche cuando llamó; simplemente no podía forzar a salir las palabras mientras que aún todo estaba fresco. Después de una buena noche de sueño me sentí mucho mejor sobre ello. Sí, habíamos tenido un par de momentos que podrían haberse convertido en algo más de no haber sido por la interrupción de Paty, pero aquellos momentos habían pasado ahora, así que sólo tenía que seguir adelante.

Cuando nos detuvimos en el instituto localicé a Archie casi inmediatamente, estaba parado charlando con un grupo de sus amigos y un par de chicas demasiado obvias intentando tener suerte con el equipo de natación. Tragué e inmediatamente me sentí horrible. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle hoy? La última vez que nos vimos tuvimos una gran pelea y se marchó enojado y dejó que me fuera sola a casa desde la escuela.

Decidí sólo fingir que no le vi y me encaminé a mi casillero con Paty. Definitivamente no me importaba aplazar una discusión en potencia con él. Uní mi brazo con el de Paty y puse una gran sonrisa falsa, que por supuesto ella vio a través inmediatamente.

—Archie está por ahí —susurró ella mientras andábamos por el aparcamiento.

—Mmm hmm —mascullé, masticando mi labio, mirando la escuela, prácticamente contando los pasos que faltaban para estar fuera de peligro dentro para poder evitar una probable situación dolorosa y embarazosa.

—¿No vas a decir hola? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con él hoy? —preguntó, dirigiéndome alrededor de un grupo de chicas que chillaban sobre el concierto de Justin Bieber que fueron a ver ese fin de semana.

Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza.

—No tengo idea. Todavía estoy intentando toda la cosa de seguir adelante, pero para ser sincera, él probablemente siga enojado conmigo por ir a la fiesta, y yo todavía estoy enojada con él por decirme que no podía pasar el rato con Albert. No estoy segura a dónde seguiremos después de eso —confesé con un encogimiento.

Justo cuando entrábamos en la seguridad de las puertas principales le escuché gritar mi nombre. Gemí e inmediatamente pensé cuán incorrecto sería el seguir caminando y fingir sordera temporal. ¿Yo podría lograrlo, verdad? Podría pasar la mañana preguntando a cada uno; «¿lo siento, qué dijiste?» Parpadeé con mis ojos a Paty para ver si ella tenía la misma idea que yo, pero sólo me miró compasivamente y supe que no podía ser cruel. Yo no soy cruel, era la persona que hacía cosas para la gente todo el tiempo porque no me gustaba herir sus sentimientos o decir a la gente no.

—Te veré en clase —dije a Paty mientras soltaba su brazo del mío y asentía, dirigiéndose hacia nuestros casilleros donde Anthony esperaba ya por nosotros con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Tomé un profundo aliento y me dispuse a ser fuerte. No iba a aguantar las tonterías posesivas de Archie, así que si él no pedía perdón entonces hasta aquí llegábamos, yo iba a terminar. Al instante como que deseé que no me pidiera perdón, sólo así podría librarme de él.

Cuando me volví atrás en su dirección fingí no darme cuenta de que estaba allí. Caminaba rápidamente hacia mí pareciendo un poco avergonzado, pero lindo como de costumbre.

—Oye, estaba esperándote —dijo cuando me alcanzó.

Cambié mi mochila en mi hombro incómodamente.

—¿Sí? Lo siento, no te vi.

Asintió, sus ojos buscando algo en mi rostro.

—¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta del sábado por la noche? —preguntó. Una ceja fue levantada cuestionablemente, pero en su cara no había alguna otra emoción. ¿Bien cómo contesto a aquella pregunta, voy con la verdad? De hecho me drogaron y casi me violaron, pero mi ex novio, quien a propósito, es nuestro profesor, irrumpió en el cuarto y le dio una golpiza al tipo antes de cargarme por la casa, llevarme con él y dejarme dormir en su cama. Ah sí y él casi me besó esta mañana. ¡Sí, no creo que la verdad fuera bien recibida aquí! Bueno entonces voy con una mentira.

—Estuvo realmente bien; me puse bastante borracha y pasé la mayor parte de ayer en la cama —contesté, tratando de no dar ninguna señal de estarle mintiendo. ¡De hecho no era una total mentira, si uno sacara todas las cosas malas que pasaron, quedaba realmente mi noche del sábado exacta!

Él frunció el ceño, pero su expresión rápidamente se aclaró.

—Eso está bien. ¿Cómo fue eso de pasar el tiempo con el hermano de tu ex? —preguntó. Su tono fue demasiado controlado. No era exactamente lo que él me preguntaba, pero creo que era su modo de conseguir que yo hablara de Albert.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, él es un gran chico. —No me molesté en dar muchos detalles; él todavía no había pedido perdón así que no le debía nada.

—Correcto, gran chico, impresionante —refunfuñó él sarcásticamente por lo bajo.

—Bien si no hay nada más entonces creo que terminamos. Tengo que hablar con Paty antes de que comience la clase… —fui bajando el tono, mirando fijamente con ansias el vestíbulo a donde Paty y Anthony se reían juntos.

Él no dijo nada así que me di la vuelta para alejarme; antes de que consiguiera dar incluso más de dos pasos él cogió mi mano para detenerme.

—Espera, no hemos terminado de hablar —insistió él. Suspiré y le regresé la mirada, parecía molesto e incómodo, y yo imaginé que me veía exactamente igual.

—Mira, siento haberte dicho que no podías ir a la fiesta. Tan pronto como entré al coche supe que no debería haberlo hecho. Volví corriendo al instituto, pero no pude encontrarte. No debería haber tratado de darte órdenes y tengo que aprender a confiar en ti. Sólo que es difícil para mí, yo… —Él frunció el ceño, viéndose un poco dolido.

Sentí mi corazón hundirse. Archie el chico agradable estaba de vuelta y él había pedido perdón, lo cual yo no esperaba, así que, ¿significaba eso que podríamos volver a comenzar? ¿Podría volver con él después de aquel casi beso con Terry? ¿Sería necesario confesárselo, o sólo lo olvido porque técnicamente nada pasó?

Él sonrió y me miró tristemente.

—Es difícil para mí confiar en una chica después de Luisa. Ella básicamente arruinó todo y me convirtió en aquel tipo posesivo del viernes. Realmente lo siento. —Apretó mi mano ligeramente cuando miraba en mis ojos disculpándose.

¿Luisa? ¿Qué hizo ella para hacerle así?

—¿Luisa? —pregunté un poco confundida. Ella era su última novia con la cual había roto hace unos cuatro o cinco meses. Se fue a una escuela diferente, pero por lo visto ellos estuvieron juntos durante aproximadamente un año.

Él asintió y dio un paso acercándose.

—Ella me engañó —confesó él—. Y desde entonces sólo lo tengo difícil para acercarme a una chica porque sigo pensando en ellos haciéndome lo mismo.

Él me miraba como si yo fuera el gran lobo malo a punto de comerme a su abuela o algo así.

Mi estómago comenzó a doler con la culpa. Aquí estaba él, desahogando su corazón contándome sobre su ex y diciéndome a qué se debían sus problemas de confianza, y yo había tenido aquel pequeño desliz con Terry ayer. Sabía que definitivamente no podía decirle a Archie ahora, porque probablemente le confirmaría todo lo malo que él pensaba de las mujeres. ¡Quizá nunca confiaría en una chica de nuevo!

—Oh, no sabía —murmuré, masticando mi labio y deseando que la tierra se abriera y me tragara para llevarme lejos de esta difícil conversación.

—Sí, no le dije a nadie. Sólo quise que supieras por qué fui así contigo; no era sólo porque estaba siendo un idiota, lo prometo. —Acarició un lado de mi cara con la parte de atrás de un dedo y sentí que una sonrisa tiraba en la esquina de mi boca. Esto como que le daba sentido y explicaba por qué enloqueció, pero eso no lo excusaba aun y todavía necesitaba saber que yo no toleraría eso de él otra vez.

—Lo entiendo, Archie; ella te hizo daño así que tú piensas que cada hará lo mismo. Pero yo no soy así, lo prometo. Yo no engaño —dije las palabras, pero mi mente parpadeó a los labios llenos de Terry que se acercaban lentamente a los míos, y cómo el frío de la nevera me había puesto la piel de gallina o tal vez lo de la piel de gallina fue causado por la anticipación del beso, no estaba segura. Aunque sabía una cosa con certeza; estaba segurísima de que yo lo habría engañado ayer si Paty no hubiera entrado.

Él asintió y ahuecó mi mejilla con su mano.

—Lo sé y lo siento. ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó, poniéndome cara de cachorrito. Se vió tan lindo cuando lo hizo, todo ojos grandes y boca triste.

Tragué en voz alta. —Sí bien, pero no lo harás otra vez, ¿verdad? No toleraré eso, así que necesitas asimilarlo muy rápidamente.

Él sonrió felizmente y asintió.

—Absolutamente, lección aprendida, lo prometo.

Hice rodar mis ojos juguetonamente y asentí.

—Así que, ¿cómo estuvo tu cena familiar? —pregunté, queriendo cambiar el tema porque la culpa del casi beso me hacía sentir terrible.

Él sonrió y negó desdeñosamente.

—Podemos hablar más tarde —susurró mientras presionaba sus labios contra los míos. Gemí, un poco asustada de que realmente me besara en medio del pasillo con todos parados alrededor de nosotros. Él no se retiró tampoco, no era sólo un picotazo; era un apropiado, completo-beso. Le respondí el beso, pero podía sentir que el calor inundaba mi cara con la idea de la gente mirando. Odiaba cuando la gente se besuqueaba en el pasillo, Paty y yo por lo general hacíamos bromas de ello y ahora aquí estaba yo haciéndolo.

Él chupó mi labio inferior pidiendo entrar entonces le aparté, levemente sin aliento.

No había ninguna manera de que yo fuera a besarme de lleno en el pasillo, ni una maldita posibilidad de que ocurriese. Él sonreía abiertamente feliz mientras su otro brazo serpenteaba alrededor de mi cintura, jalando mi cuerpo al suyo mientras presionaba sus labios de vuelta a los míos suavemente. Una de sus manos recorrió abajo mi espalda hacia mi trasero haciéndome retorcer y desprenderme de modo que el beso se rompiera. Parece que necesitamos hablar sobre las reglas de «tomar las cosas despacio» otra vez.

Alguien limpió su garganta directamente al lado de nosotros haciéndome brincar un kilómetro. Archie se retiró un poco renuente, y dimos la vuelta, esperando que fuera Paty o alguien tonteando. Sin embargo no era Paty. En cambio, Terry estaba parado allí con una cara que echaba chispas. Pareció que mi corazón dejó de latir mientras que mi sangre recorría fría. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, sus ojos severos y furiosos cuando miraba a Archie. Silenciosamente agradecí a mis estrellas la fortuna de que yo no recibiera esa mirada fulminante de muerte porque él de verdad que asustaba cuando estaba enojado.

Me sonrojé como loca y me alejé de Archie rápidamente. Literalmente sentí nauseas de que el único profesor que tuvo que pasar por la esquina fue mi ex. Imagino que esto era mi karma por mentirle a Archie sobre la fiesta. ¡Jódete, Candy, porque el karma puede ser una perra!

—Ya he hablado con usted sobre esto, Sr. Cornwell. Es contra reglas escolares esta clase de cosas dentro la propiedad escolar y lo sabe. Por lo tanto ambos obtendrán una detención por el resto de la semana. Hora del almuerzo. En mi salón —escupió Terry venenosamente.

Mi boca cayó abierta de la impresión. ¿Una semana de detenciones por un beso? ¿Está loco? No pude controlar la mirada fulminante que le di. Yo sabía que él fue un héroe y que se supone que estaba agradecida, pero odiaba con una pasión esta parte de su personalidad.

—¿Por qué? —desafié. ¿La gente hace mucho más que esto en los pasillos y no se lleva nada más que una reprimenda, y nosotros obtenemos una semana entera de detenciones? ¡Qué imbécil! Él me miró como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido cuando cruzó los brazos arrogantemente sobre su pecho. Yo podría haberme dado de bofetadas por notar cómo su camisa blanca, tenía tres botones abiertos exponiendo así la parte superior de su pecho. No debería notar cosas así cuando estaba enojada con él, de hecho, olvídalo, yo no debería notar ninguna cosa de él.

—Demostración pública de afecto, señorita White —contestó inteligentemente, sonriéndome con arrogancia. ¿Está disfrutando de esto? ¿Se regodeaba haciéndome enojar o algo así?

—¡Fue un beso! —grité, lanzando mis manos en exasperación.

—Que no es permitido en los pasillos del instituto —respondió él, pareciendo tan enojado conmigo como yo estaba con él.

—Esto es estúpido; nadie más da una semana de detenciones por un maldito beso. Compruebe con ellos, pregunte por ahí, lo más que ellos darían sería uno —repliqué, frunciendo el ceño. Podía sentir la ira hirviendo dentro de mí. Quería golpear algo sólo entonces yo podría soltarlo. ¡Hmm, tal vez debería golpearlo en su guapo rostro y así realmente ganarme las detenciones!

—No me importa lo que los otros profesores harían, no es su decisión, es la mía. Una semana, comenzando hoy. —Él dio vuelta para irse, pero Archie dio un paso al frente rápidamente.

—Yo no puedo esta semana, Sr. Grandchester, tengo entrenamientos de natación toda la semana para alistarme en las pruebas cronometradas, en horas del almuerzo y después de clase —explicó él, mirándole en un tono suplicante.

Una sonrisa se retorció en la esquina de la boca de Terry.

—Bien, la próxima semana entonces. —Se volteó para mirarme y noté que su sonrisa se convirtió en una estúpida sonrisa satisfecha que hizo sacudir mis interiores un poco—. Señorita White, usted todavía puede hacer las suyas esta semana. —Giró y se fue y quise abofetearme por mirarle el trasero en sus jeans.

Archie me miró disculpándose.

—Lo siento, fue totalmente mi culpa.

Cerré los ojos y gemí de la frustración. No quería pasarme la semana atrapada en un salón de clases con Terry. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?

Qué hice yo para merecer esto, esto era más que el karma, esto era más que la revancha por algo que había hecho en una vida anterior o algo así, una especie de redención enferma.

—No te preocupes por eso, Archie. —Suspiré y puse mi mochila en mis hombros, tratando de no estar molesta con él—. Te veo luego —murmuré cuando me dirigí por el pasillo hacia Paty que sonreía abiertamente de oreja a oreja mirándome. Me acerqué a ella, mirándola con curiosidad. Tal vez se perdió la escena entera que Terry acababa de hacer, o tal vez sonreía abiertamente del todo por otros motivos.

Ella agarró mi brazo tan pronto como me puse a su lado.

—¡Vamos al cuarto de baño antes de clase! —chilló con entusiasmo.

Asentí y le dejé conducirme mientras gritaba «hola» a Anthony sobre mi hombro. Tan pronto como estuvimos en los baños ella aplaudió con sus manos y dio brincos con entusiasmo como un niño de cinco años que le habían dicho que lo llevarían a Disneyland.

—¿Qué me perdí? —pregunté confundida.

—Oh por dios, Candy, ¿acaso no viste cuán enloquecidamente celoso estaba Terry en ese momento? —ella prácticamente gritó.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G y Rossy Jimenez.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja lo bueno que yo solo tengo un novio como Terry en mi mente, y no tendré que cuidarlo de ti jijiji, pues que bueno que te gusta, los siguientes capítulos se ponen buenos.**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajaja yo también quiero uno así xD, pues como ves no siguieron con la relación, no hay que olvidar que Candy está con Archie, y pues no tocaba doble amiga, pero como llegamos a 200 reviews ya saben que les subo uno de regalo.**

**Nandumbu.. muchas gracias! Me encanta saber que tengo lectoras tan entusiastas, y si se vale todos sus reviews cuentan jijiji. Para nada al contrario muchas gracias por la confianza, y sí en ocasiones pensamos que lo que nos sucede es malo pero al paso del tiempo nos damos cuenta que Dios pone en nuestro camino lo necesario, que bueno que te dieron una experiencia hermosa, sin embargo Dios escucho tu "líbranos de mal, amen" por eso el ya no está en tu vida.**

**Dalia.. sí, siempre es bueno tener una amiga tan valiosa, y si amiga llegamos a 200 por lo cual está aquí su regalo.**

**Sandra y rosa.. Hola! Que bueno que dejaste tu mensaje para poder agradecerte, ya que por sus comentarios alguien más se animó a leer; que lastima que sea casado ni hablar en ocasiones no todo se puede.**

**Comoaguaparachocolate.. jajaja cierto amiga en ocasiones nuestra lógica no es muy buena jajaja.**

**Luisa.. Lamento mucho que estés enferma, cuídate espero te mejores pronto. Falta poco para la mayoría de edad y ahora veamos que decisiones toman estos dos.**

**Alexa C.. muchas gracias, tanto por escribir como por leer!**

**Olgaliz.. jajaja lo siento, pero ya sabes nunca falta la mosca, esperemos no arruine más su relación.**

**Irene.. jajaja si esperemos que Paty no hable de más ya ves que es medio bocona jajaja, gracias por tus comentarios, aquí el siguiente.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. jajaja lo siento, en verdad siento que no haya llegado el beso, pero en compensación te deje el beso de Archie y Candy jijiji.**

**Lizcarter.. jajaja te pasas jajaja. Oh si mi Terry siempre será super sexy, como siempre gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Chicas! Hola mil gracias ya pasamos los 200 reviews por lo que aquí está su capítulo en agradecimiento; no llego el beso, pero siguen los celos, así que veamos que sigue. Saludos DLB. **


	22. Capítulo 22

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 22

Qué diablos le pasaba a esta chica hoy? ¡Celoso, él no era celoso, sólo estaba siendo un idiota! La miré como si hablara un idioma extranjero y ella rodó sus ojos hacia mí, todavía saltando arriba y abajo con entusiasmo.

—Es un idiota.

Fruncí el ceño con enojo. ¿Qué había visto en él de todos modos?

Obviamente, su aspecto, pero él nunca era así cuando estábamos juntos, era dulce y divertido, amable y cariñoso. Entonces, ¿qué había cambiado para que él comenzara a actuar así conmigo? ¿Sintió como si necesitara convertirse en un nombre estricto en la escuela y así pudiera ser tomado en serio o algo así, y estaba usándome para hacerlo porque me conocía? ¿Era eso lo que era?

—¡Contrólate, Candy, por el amor de Dios! ¡Él sólo te dio una semana de detenciones por besaros en el pasillo! ¿Has visto su cara? Parecía que quería sacarle la mierda a Archie. ¡Me sorprende que no orinara sobre ti para marcarte con su olor, era tan obvio! —exclamó, agarrando mi mano y apretándola un poquito fuerte.

¿Orinar en mí? Ella realmente había perdido el rumbo aquí, él estaba haciendo sus deberes docentes y fue un poco —bien, un mucho— exagerado.

—¡Paty, estás leyendo cosas en él porque eso es lo que quieres ver! —protesté, sacudiendo mi cabeza con fiereza mientras jalaba mi mano de su cada vez más fuerte agarre.

Ella gruñó con frustración y sujetó mis hombros, que aún me temblaban un poco.

—¡No, no lo hago! Soy la única que ve las cosas con claridad aquí. Te pierdes cosas porque estás herida, ¡él está enojando porque está celoso de ti con Archie y soy la única que puede ver los dos lados!

Ella no podía tener razón. ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de Archie si tiene a alguien ya? ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, mi cerebro duele!

—Paty, aprecio el esfuerzo que estás poniendo en hacer que me sienta mejor, pero en serio, déjalo. Duele seguir hablando de ello. Sólo quedan poco más de nueve meses y entonces nunca quiero verlo de nuevo. Apenas nueve meses y luego puedo fingir que nunca lo conocí —dije las palabras más para mí misma que ella. Quería tratar de creer que podía fingir que nunca lo conocí, pero sabía en el fondo que nunca podría olvidarlo. Él era mi primer amor y me llevaría mucho tiempo superarlo, pero lo haría con el tiempo. Al menos, lo esperaba.

Paty suspiró y sacudió la cabeza decepcionada.

—Está bien, cada vez que vea algo que no está bien, te lo voy a señalar y entonces podrás hacer tu propia opinión al respecto. Créeme si quieres, o no, lo que sea. Pero estoy diciéndote la verdad, Terry estaba celoso —afirmó, mirándome con complicidad.

Asentí y sonreí, fingiendo que le creía, pero ella se dio cuenta inmediatamente y se rió.

Nunca pude mentirle a mi mejor amiga.

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras, ¿vamos a clase? —Miré con nostalgia a la puerta, necesitando dar esta conversación por finalizada. Ella asintió y enlazó su brazo con el mío mientras caminábamos de vuelta a Anthony que nos estaba esperando por los casilleros.

—Hola, ¿tuvieron un buen fin de semana? —preguntó, sonriendo mientras echaba el brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero Paty me cortó.

—Oh, tuvimos un fin de semana increíble, pasaron muchas cosas interesantes. —Ella me sonrió, así que traté de no mostrar ninguna reacción cuando Anthony la miraba con curiosidad, obviamente preguntándose qué significaba eso. Me miró a mí, así que me encogí de hombros y fingí estar confundida mientras Paty reía para sus adentros a sabiendas.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Paty y yo fuimos a los vestidores y nos cambiamos a pantalones cortos y camisetas porque al parecer hoy corríamos. Suspiré mientras tiraba de mi pelo para arriba en un desordenado moño. Ésta debía de ser la peor clase en el mundo. Sólo esperaba poder llegar a correr en línea recta y no caer de cara o algo así. Archie estaba allí también, detrás de mí y Paty, corriendo lentamente en vez de presionando como otros en la clase.

Me di cuenta de que Archie lanzaba una mirada feroz a un par de tipos cuando lo pasaron, su mano tocando mi espalda posesivamente cuando Michael se desaceleró para hablar con nosotros —bueno, más bien coquetear con Paty, pero eso no impidió que Archie tomara mi mano, poniéndola a propósito en medio de nuestros cuerpos. Gemí en voz baja. No quería ser mala ni nada, pero si él iba a seguir con la cosa de los celos entonces yo le pondría fin. Comprendí que había sido herido antes, pero eso no significaba que no podría al menos tratar de confiar en mí. Me negué a tolerarlo siendo posesivo todo el tiempo.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no dije nada delante de Paty y Spencer, hablaría de ello con Archie otra vez, cuando estuviéramos solos.

—Te veré más tarde —murmuré al final de la clase cuando me acompañaba hasta los vestidores de mujeres para que pudiera ducharme y cambiarme.

—Sí, aunque no hasta el final del día, tengo práctica de natación a la hora de comer. —Él frunció el ceño.

Solté un bufido.

—Sí, y tengo la detención —me quejé.

Él sonrió disculpándose.

—Lo siento por eso. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —preguntó, dándome la cara de cachorro tan condenadamente buena.

Negué en respuesta. Estaba un poco enfadada con él por besarme, pero la mayor parte de mi ira estaba dirigida firmemente a Terry.

—No, está bien. Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿ok? No me gusta mucho el PDA* y eso. —Me encogí y sonrojé de nuevo sólo de pensar en ello.

Él asintió y se veía un poco triste.

—Bueno, te veré al final del día. Espero que te vaya bien en detención.

—Sí, espero que lo de natación también vaya bien —contesté, y luego en el último momento coreé—: ¡Vamos equipo! —Tratando de ser solidaria y entusiasta. Se echó a reír y me dio un pequeño empujón hacia los vestidores para que me cambiara.

Para el resto de la mañana sólo podía pensar sobre por qué pensó Paty que Terry estaba celoso de Archie. ¿Estaba celoso? En una ocasión había considerado lo mismo, pero sabía que él se había ido. Él fue el que me dijo que todo había terminado, si aún sintiera algo por mí, entonces no habría hecho eso. ¿Qué posible razón podría tener para romper conmigo? A menos que tuviera miedo o algo, tal vez tenía miedo de meterse en problemas si continuaba. Yo podía entender eso, por supuesto, pero, ¿tenía que hacerlo de manera tan horrible? ¿Para decirme que era una suerte que pasara ahora, antes de que desarrollamos sentimientos el uno por el otro? Eso implicaba que él no sentía nada por mí en primer lugar. Entonces, ¿por qué iba a estar celoso?

—Oh, por amor de Dios —murmuré. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

—Candy, ¿tienes algo que quieras compartir con la clase? —preguntó la señora Grey.

¿Oh rayos, dije eso en voz alta? Negué rápidamente la cabeza y la miré disculpándome.

—No, lo siento. —Hice una mueca, esperando que no meterme en más problemas, no necesitaba más detenciones aparte de las de Terry.

Lo único bueno que veía de las detenciones era que no vería a Archie para el almuerzo en las próximas dos semanas, eso me daría tiempo para dejar de sentirme culpable del «casi beso» con Terry, y entonces podríamos poner un poco de espacio entre nosotros para que no fuera posesivo todo el tiempo.

—¡Sigue con eso, por favor! —espetó la señora Grey, señalando con la cabeza mi libro de texto que estaba cerrado en mi escritorio. Guau, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado pensando en Terry? Suspiré y abrí mi libro, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo en concentrarme.

La mañana transcurrió lentamente porque en todo lo que pude pensar fue en Terry y lo que iba a decirme en detención. Tal vez no me diría nada, tal vez me ignoraría por completo. Esperaba que él lo hiciera, sería más fácil que tener una pelea ardiente con él o algo así.

Caminaba detrás de Paty al área de recreo, comprando un sándwich y haciendo caso omiso de sus sonrisas simpáticas.

—Que te diviertas —bromeó ella, apretando mi hombro en un gesto de apoyo.

—Gracias, estoy segura de que será divertidísimo —mascullé.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me dirigí a su aula, sintiendo mi corazón hundirse con cada paso que daba. Cuando llegué, él no estaba allí todavía, así que entré, tomando asiento junto a la ventana. Con suerte habría otras personas que tuvieran detenciones con él hoy, de manera que no sería tan incómodo. Empecé a comerme un sándwich distraídamente. Entró unos cinco minutos más tarde y me sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente.

—Hola —dije, sacando mi tarea de inglés para poder a empezarla.

Tomé mi iPod, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo lo vi tirar de la silla de la mesa frente a la mía y sentarse en ella para quedar frente a mí.

—Mira, lo siento, sigo siendo un idiota contigo todo el tiempo, pero la verdad es que tienes que dejar de hablarme como si fuera más que un maestro para ti. No puedes responderme y cuestionar mis decisiones ante todo el mundo. Sé que exageré un poco con las detenciones de una semana, pero no le contestarías así a otro profesor, ¿verdad? —preguntó, ladeando su cabeza a un lado y pareciendo adorable.

Me encogí de hombros. Supuse que tenía razón, nunca desafiaría a otro profesor de esa manera, pero solo él me hace enojar todo el tiempo.

—Supongo que no, lo siento.

—Entiendo que te hago enfadar. Sé que la mayor parte del tiempo me estoy comportando contigo como un idiota, pero no me doy cuenta hasta después, cuando tengo tiempo para pensar sobre ello. Lo siento mucho. Llevé esto demasiado lejos, no tienes que quedarte por una semana. Sólo hoy y vamos a dejarlo todo, ¿ok? —ofreció, sonriendo. No pude evitar sonreír a cambio. Su sonrisa era hermosa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo, dulce y encantador? Secretamente deseaba que se apegara a ser el idiota para que fuera más fácil poder odiarlo.

—¿En serio? —pregunté esperanzada.

Él asintió.

—En serio —confirmó—. Y lo siento, soy un imbécil.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla y traté desesperadamente de no sonreír cuando me sonrió, pero no pude evitarlo.

—Eres un imbécil. —Estuve de acuerdo. Sentí un rubor arrastrándose sobre mi rostro, que hizo crecer su sonrisa de forma más pronunciada.

—Sí, pero soy un imbécil que se disculpa con Maltesers**

Dejó caer una bolsa de Maltesers en el escritorio, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sonreí. Esos eran mis favoritos, él lo sabía.

—Bueno, entonces estás perdonado —gorjeé, agarrando la bolsa con entusiasmo.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Tan fácil de comprar. Una bolsa de estos y eres masilla en mis manos —bromeó, haciéndome un guiño.

Me reí y rasgué la bolsa. Su mano se disparó acaparando uno de una forma rápida.

—¡Oye! —protesté, fingiendo mirarlo molesta mientras golpeaba ligeramente el dorso de su mano. Él sólo se rió y lo tiró hacia arriba en el aire tratando de atraparlo en su boca, pero falló y volvió a caer sobre el escritorio haciéndome reír.

—¡Fallaste! —canturreé, riendo.

—Maldita sea, voy a tratar de nuevo. —Tomó otro de la bolsa y lo intentó de nuevo, pero golpeó en su mejilla y cayó al suelo.

—Maldita sea, uno más. —Rió consiguiendo otro de mi bolsa. Este ni siquiera se acercó a la boca y solté una risita histérica ante él.

—Suerte que no eres un profesor de educación física porque tu lanzamiento apesta —bromeé.

—Bueno, entonces tú puedes hacerlo mejor, pequeña señorita arrogante.

Me miró desafiante, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Sonreí y agarré uno de la bolsa tratando de tirarlo en mi boca, pero golpeó en mis dientes y rebotó en el escritorio haciéndolo reír. Lo recogió e intentó atraparlo de nuevo, pero era evidente que los dos apestábamos en el juego.

—Diez puntos para el primero en hacerlo. Voy a ir a comprar más.

Sonrió y prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación para ir a la máquina expendedora.

Me reí cuando regresó con tres bolsas más, colocándolas en mi escritorio, sonriendo ampliamente.

Cuando estaba jugando a esto me recordó gran parte del tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Éste era mi Terry, el Terry que me hacía sonreír y ruborizar, y reír tontamente.

Para cuando sonó la campana, el suelo estaba cubierto con pequeñas bolas de chocolate y mis costados dolían de tanto reír. Parecía que conejos gigantes se habían colado y hecho un lío en todas partes. Cuando la campana sonó Terry frunció el ceño.

—No me di cuenta de que hubiéramos hecho esto durante tanto tiempo, necesitaba calificar algunas pruebas para la siguiente clase. —Hizo una pequeña mueca, buscando de nuevo en su escritorio que estaba lleno con su trabajo.

Sonreí.

—Bueno, tal vez deberías haberlo hecho el fin de semana en lugar de dejarlo hasta la hora del almuerzo —bromeé.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Debería haber hecho, pero tenía otras cosas en mi mente. —Sonrió y sacó otra bolsa de Maltesers, entregándomela.

—Ten. Sabía que no llegaríamos a comer ninguno así que te he comprado algunos para llevar.

Sonreí. ¡Tan malditamente dulce!

—Gracias. —Me ruboricé de nuevo. ¡Guau, Candy, deja de ruborizarte!

—¿Quieres que te ayude limpiar este desastre? —le pregunté, mirando alrededor a los cuatro paquetes de delicias esparcidos por todo el suelo. De los cuatro paquetes con que habíamos jugado, se las había arreglado para atrapar unos cinco, y yo uno, pero incluso ese uno fue porque lo tiró en mi boca desde corta distancia para hacerme sentir mejor.

—No, yo lo hago. ¿Qué tal una revancha mañana? —ofreció, sus ojos brillaban con diversión. Mi estómago comenzó a revolotear.

—Pensé que me liberabas de las detenciones —contesté. En realidad, como que esperaba que cambiara de opinión y me obligara a pasar la semana con él porque era muy divertido pasar tiempo con él, era agradable fingir que estábamos en su casa jugando, en lugar de en un aula.

—Te quité la semana. Pero debido al lío que has hecho en mi aula, tengo la sensación de que tienes que ser castigada por ello —bromeó, pateando las bolitas a un lado de la habitación tratando de juntarlas en un montón.

Me eché a reír y puse mis libros sin abrir en mi mochila. No había hecho ni un poquito de trabajo este mediodía, y no podría estar más feliz por ello.

—Castigada, ¿en serio? La mayoría de éstos son intentos fallidos tuyos —repliqué, sonriéndole.

—Sí, pero no olvidemos quién ganó, después de todo. Tus habilidades de captura apestan más que la mías, señorita White. —Sacudió ligeramente mi nariz haciéndome reír y ruborizar como una loca. Me encantaba cuando me hacía eso.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que te veré a la misma hora mañana. —Me encogí de hombros y luché por quitar la sonrisa de felicidad de mi cara ante la idea de pasar otra hora con él. Rogué para que él fuera así, en lugar del imbécil Terry que odiaba.

—Sip, y te veré en clase en un momento. —Se volvió y se dirigió a su pequeña habitación, regresando con una escoba para que pudiera barrer. Lo miré durante unos segundos, por alguna razón se veía tan sexy haciendo eso. Su camiseta se subía ligeramente en la espalda, dejando al descubierto un poco de piel mientras se inclinaba. No podía quitar mis ojos de ese trozo de piel. Guau, estaba seriamente trastornada si me ponía caliente mientras él está barriendo. ¿¡De verdad has perdido el rumbo, Candy!?

Levanté mi mochila sobre mi hombro y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Entonces, nos vemos en clase, —le dije mientras me mordía el labio. Él asintió, sonriendo. Dudé en la puerta. No quería salir de la habitación y volver a la normalidad de nuevo. Parecía que cada vez que me alejaba de él y lo veía de nuevo, él cambiaba. No quería que eso pasara de nuevo hoy.

Me obligué a salir e irme directamente a mi clase de español. Paty me estaba esperando en la puerta con Archie, él me miraba con disculpa, con el pelo todavía húmedo de su práctica de natación. Sonrió mientras los alcanzaba.

—Así que, ¿cómo fue? —preguntó, rozando su mano sobre mi mejilla ligeramente. Me encogí de hombros y sentí el rubor subir a mi cara cuando pensé cómo había sido. «Lo más divertido que había hecho en mucho tiempo» era lo que quería decir, pero eso no se lo podía decir a él.

—Está bien, era detención así que... —interrumpí realmente no queriendo mentirle demasiado.

Él sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí hacia él.

—Lo siento. ¿Puedo recompensártelo después de clase? ¿Tal vez te lleve a alguna parte? Tengo práctica de natación hasta las cuatro, pero podría llegar a tu casa después o podrías esperarme hasta que termine. Podrías mirar si quieres —sugirió, mirándome con esperanza.

¿Mirarlo nadar? ¡Hmm, no es lo que yo llamaría diversión, pero supongo que eso es lo que una novia hace!

—Claro, miraré y luego iremos a alguna parte. —Me encogí de hombros. Él sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para darme un beso, así que volví la cabeza a un lado rápidamente, él me puso mala cara.

—¿En serio? ¡Acabo de hacer detención por esto! —espeté.

Él se rió y me besó en la mejilla antes de empujarme rápidamente.

—No puedo evitarlo, lo siento. Bueno me tengo que ir, llego tarde a clase. Nos vemos en Cálculo —dijo mientras corría por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

Paty estaba apoyada contra la pared, mirándome.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue realmente? —preguntó ella, levantando una ceja. Sabía que no podía mentirle así que enredé mi brazo con el suyo y la arrastré a la clase donde hablamos en susurros en la parte posterior de la clase. Cuando que terminé con mi pequeña historia de la hora de detención en el almuerzo ella estaba prácticamente vibrando de emoción.

—¡Te lo dije! —susurró, sonriendo como una loca.

Giré los ojos.

—Sí, pero eso no prueba nada, aparte de que es un tipo divertido. Esto no significa nada, Paty.

—¿La ceguera es hereditaria en tu familia? —bromeó. Cuando el maestro pasó por delante comenzamos la tarea que se suponía deberíamos estar leyendo y traduciendo.

Después de clase caminamos rápidamente a Cálculo sabiendo que todos los asientos estarían tomados de nuevo.

Hmm, me pregunto si Archie guardaría uno para nosotros de nuevo, como la última vez, ojalá que no sea cerca del frente porque probablemente me sonrojaré si Terry mira en mi dirección.

Cuando nos dirigimos a Archie estaba sentado en el medio con un par de sus amigos, dos asientos vacíos junto a él. Me dirigí a sentarme a su lado.

—¿Este asiento está ocupado? —le pregunté, sonriendo.

—Lo está ahora. —Sonrió y palmeó la silla para que me sentara.

Terry entró y bajé los ojos rápidamente, fingiendo buscar algo dentro de mi mochila mientras me sonrojaba como loca. Mi corazón tartamudeó en el pecho. Lo oí reír, así que levanté la vista justo cuando él se inclinaba hacia abajo para recoger algo, lanzó un Malteser en la basura con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era evidente que le habían faltado algunos cuando limpió, había un par esparcidos por el suelo. ¡Bendito fuera, nunca fue demasiado bueno en poner orden! Me reí también, lo cual hizo que Archie me mirara como si estuviera loca. Me di cuenta de que estaba sentado muy lejos de mí hoy, con las manos firmemente sobre el escritorio. El pequeño regaño de Terry sobre él sobándome en su clase había obviamente tenido el efecto deseado.

—Bueno chicos, hay otra asamblea para los de último año hoy de nuevo, así que sólo tendremos clase hasta las dos y media. Iba a empezar algo nuevo hoy pero como no vamos a tener mucho tiempo, ¿qué tal un examen rápido en su lugar? —ofreció Terry, sonriendo.

—¿Qué día…? —exclamé sorprendida. De ninguna manera. ¡No estoy preparada para un maldito examen sorpresa! ¡Eso es totalmente injusto! Terry se echó a reír.

—¿Qué día... qué, señorita White? —preguntó, sonriéndome alegremente.

—¿Un examen sorpresa, en serio? ¿No se supone que debe avisarnos antes para que podamos estudiar? —me quejé, tratando de poner la cara que él decía que me hacía parecer linda.

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, creo que éste es uno sin previo aviso. Vamos a ver qué tan duro lo han intentado en el último par de semanas.

Gemí y puse mi cabeza en mis brazos, tratando desesperadamente de recordar todo lo que Anthony me había enseñado en el último par de semanas. Por lo menos lo tenía que hacer mejor que el último examen que hice donde saqué todo mal y él me sugirió que consiguiera un tutor. Oí a Terry reírse y poner un pedazo de papel en mi escritorio, así que levanté la cabeza para mirarlo.

Él sonrió con su sonrisa que de alguna manera siempre me hacía sentir como si yo fuera la única chica en el mundo. Suspiré soñadoramente cuando pensé en él abrazándome de nuevo, sólo un pequeño abrazo o sosteniendo mi mano, o algo.

El examen no fue tan malo en realidad. Anthony había hecho un gran trabajo como tutor en todas estas cosas, y aunque sabía que no tenía todo bien, sabía que no había fracasado por completo, así que estaba feliz.

A las dos y media, todos nos dirigimos a la asamblea. Me senté en uno de los asientos, al final, sabía de qué se trataba, el viaje con el dinero que nos había sido adjudicado. La votación había tenido lugar el viernes por lo que, probablemente, iban a anunciar lo que habíamos decidido.

Me senté allí mordiéndome nerviosamente el labio, escuchando cómo el director Whitman fue hablando de forma monótona sobre las opciones y lo orgulloso que estaba de que hubiéramos hecho todo el trabajo voluntario en primer lugar y cómo se reflejaba maravillosamente en el instituto. Crucé los dedos y oré por algo que no fuera paintball, que no era lo mío en absoluto. Si era lo votado a continuación, fingiría una enfermedad o algo así. Prefería quedarme en casa que correr por ahí consiguiendo que me dispararan.

—Está bien, así que con un número abrumador de votos, la actividad por la que el ochenta y tres por ciento de ustedes votaron fue… —Hizo una pausa para un efecto dramático, y sentí que se me encogía el corazón con cada segundo que pasaba—. ¡Paintball!***

La sala entera estalló en vítores lo que ahogó mi gemido. Una rápida mirada en torno a la sala demostró que era sólo yo y el grupo de porristas las que no estábamos contentas al respecto. Todas estaban chillando en una voz aguda sobre su manicura y cómo la pintura no sería buena para sus extensiones.

Guau, no podía decir que estuviera muy contenta con la compañía de mi pequeño club «Odio el paintball».

—Apuesto a que estás contenta con eso, ¿eh? —me susurró Terry al oído. Salté a causa de lo cerca que estaba de mí.

Me volví y gemí. —¡No quiero ir al maldito paintball! —me quejé, haciendo un mohín.

Él se echó a reír. —Ay, pobre bebé. Nunca se sabe, tal vez te guste. ¡Sé que yo voy a disfrutarlo! —Sonrió felizmente.

¿Él va a ir?

—Entonces, ¿tú también vas?

Él asintió.

—De chaperón —confirmó—. Yo voté también. Creo que fue mi voto el que decidió. —Me guiñó un ojo antes de sonreír y alejarse. Me reí entre dientes, mirando cómo se alejaba.

Anthony estaba prácticamente saltando arriba y abajo con entusiasmo. Me reí mientras levantaba a Paty y la hacía girar haciéndola gritar y reír. Sonreí. Probablemente no sería tan malo como imaginaba, pero si lo era siempre podía fingir una lesión o algo si totalmente lo odiaba. Al menos mis amigos lo iban a disfrutar, y me podía sentar en el banquillo y verlos. ¡De todos modos, no era hasta dentro de dos semanas por lo que tenía mucho tiempo para prepararme!

* PDA (Public Displays of Affection): Muestras Públicas de Afecto, que pueden ser vistas en forma de besos, toqueteos, tomarse de las manos, lametones, caricias, etc. Usualmente hecha por parejas jóvenes, adolescentes calenturientos y ocasionalmente por "jóvenes del corazón" (Dios nos ayude).

** Maltesers: Burbujas de leche malteada, recubiertas de chocolate con leche, sin colorantes ni aromas artificiales.

*** Paintball: Juego de caza, es el deporte en el que los participantes usan marcadoras. Estas marcadoras son accionadas por aire comprimido, CO2 u otros gases, para disparar pequeñas bolas rellenas de pintura a otros jugadores. En esencia es un juego de estrategia en el cual los jugadores alcanzados por bolas de pintura durante el juego son eliminados de éste a veces en forma transitoria, a veces en forma definitiva dependiendo de la modalidad. Normalmente en una partida de paintball se enfrentan dos equipos con el fin de eliminar a todos los jugadores del equipo contrario o completar un objetivo (como capturar una bandera o eliminar a un jugador concreto).

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G y Rossy Jimenez.**

**Luisa.. Hola espero te encuentres mejor, no escucharon a Paty, pero donde siga así igual los descubren.**

**Rose Grandchester.. ojala que hicieran algo de lo que comentas, agradezco el reconocimiento amiga, pero recuerda que la historia no es mía solo la adapto.**

**Laura Grandchester.. oh sí, como no imaginarlo xD. De nada al contrario es por ustedes que actualizo, gracias por las felicitaciones.**

**Vero.. si tienes razón le hacía falta alguien con quien desahogarse, sobre todo porque Terry por todo la castiga jajaja.**

**Olgaliz.. no te preocupes al contrario gracias por seguir leyendo, y sí Candy recordará siempre que es verdad eso de no aceptar bebidas a desconocidos.**

**Alexa.. que bueno que te gusta en verdad, gracias por comentar, aquí el siguiente.**

**Clauseri.. gracias, en verdad Candy es mi anime favorito (aunque no me agrado el final jiiji) y al leer la historia solo los imagine a ellos, que bueno que te gustó, aquí uno más.**

**Irene.. oh sí creo que Paty tiene bien ganados los sapes, los interrumpio dos veces xD, jajaja de nada gracias a ti por comentar, saludos.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. jajaja lo siento no pude evitarlo, esperemos que ya pronto se animen. Wooow mil gracias para mí es un honor espero no defraudarte.**

**Laurita White.. sí, el problema es que no haga nada al respecto. Amiga hubieras conquistado a tu profe jajaja. Saludos para ti también.**

**Prisiterry.. jajaja si amiga pero ya tenemos de regreso los celos de mi sexy Terry; crees que sean familia, tal vez veamos si tu predicción es correcta.**

**Ely.. hola no te preocupes sé que en ocasiones no se puede al contrario gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir, en los siguientes capítulos se resolverán tus dudas, pronto en verdad, y sé que el siguiente te gustará.**

**Scarlette Valmont.. jajaja si lo tuviera sería para mi solita. Que bien que te gusta aquí uno más.**

**Buenos días, les dejo el siguiente capí espero les guste, gracias por todos sus reviews, en verdad son muy lindas; ya saben hoy es doble nos leemos al rato. Saludos DLB. **


	23. Capítulo 23

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capitulo 23

Cuando la asamblea terminó todos arrancaron a hablar emocionados sobre el viaje. Todo lo que podía oír era gente hablando sobre cuán «increíble» sería. Increíble mi trasero, iba a ser una tortura, pero por lo menos les gustaría a mis amigos. Paty y Anthony aún estaban haciendo tonteras por ahí, riendo como niños. Anthony lucía tan feliz que hizo que mi corazón se apretara. Me encantaba verlo feliz. Desde que su madre murió, hice lo que pude para que esa sonrisa se ensanchara, pero no ocurría muy a menudo, especialmente no cerca del aniversario de su muerte.

Un brazo se apoyó sobre mi hombro por lo que me volví rápidamente, para ver a Archie sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Hey tú, ¿estás preparada para verme nadar? —preguntó.

¡Oh mierda! Me olvidé de eso. Wow ¡otra hora de diversión! Plasmé una sonrisa falsa.

—Claro —asentí. Él sonrió y comenzó a llevarme en sentido contrario de mis amigos—. Espera un segundo, tengo que decirle a Paty que no necesito que me lleve a casa. —Me sacudí su brazo de mis hombros y volví a mi grupo, con Archie siguiéndome como un cachorrito perdido.

Paty sonrió mientras llegaba hasta ella.

—Estás muy molesta por esto, ¿no? —se rió maliciosamente.

—Bueno, no estoy muy contenta con la idea de correr por los bosques y herirme y luego ser atacada con paintballs que aparentemente dejan moretones cuando te golpean —admití, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña.

Anthony estalló en risas. —Había olvidado que probablemente tú te quebrarías un tobillo con toda esa carrera y tendríamos que llevar tu trasero al hospital. —Se burló, mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me levantaba sobre su hombro.

Yo chillé, riendo tontamente hasta quedar sin aliento.

—¡Bájame!—lloriqueé, palmeando su trasero, riendo como loca.

—¡Anthony, saca tus sucias manos de mi novia! —gruñó Archie.

Anthony cambió mi peso sobre su hombro, pero no me bajó.

—Eh cálmate Archie, harás estallar algún vaso sanguíneo —bromeó, riéndose.

Traté de mirar a Archie, pero estaba en la dirección equivocada, por lo cual todo lo que podía ver era el trasero de Anthony, sus pies y el suelo. ¿Es en serio, Archie? ¿Realmente está celoso de que Anthony me toque de nuevo? Oh Dios, esto tiene que parar. Me volverá loca con todas sus tonteras posesivas.

—¡Ponla abajo, ahora! —ordenó Archie.

Podía sentir la ira hirviendo dentro de mí. No iba a dejar que alguien me ordenara qué podía hacer y eso iba para mis amigos también. Había estado saliendo con él exactamente durante una semana, pero ni siquiera habíamos hablado este fin de semana, por lo eran como cinco días, ¿y él pensaba que le podía hablar a mis amigos así? ¿Había perdido la cordura?

—Bájame Anthony —di la instrucción, tratando de levantarme. Él inmediatamente me bajó entre sus brazos hasta ponerme de pie.

Miré a Archie haciendo una advertencia. No quería tener esta pelea frente a mis amigos y avergonzarlo, así que esperaría a que estuviéramos solos para soltarle el sermón. Puse mi mano en su pecho y lo empujé hacia atrás un poco, él estaba parado muy cerca de Anthony para mi gusto. La mirada de ira en su rostro era un poquito atemorizante y no quería que pelearan o algo así. Él frunció el ceño y tomó mi mano de su pecho, entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras se alejaba, tirándome a su lado, posesivamente.

Me volví en dirección a Paty, notando que ella estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia Archie.

—Voy a ir a ver a Archie nadar esta noche, por lo que no necesito que me lleves Paty. Los veré mañana, ¿ok? —Sonreí reafirmado lo que decía a Paty y Anthony. Anthony lucía muy molesto y estaba mirando fijamente a Archie. Sacudí mi cabeza, discretamente, diciéndole que no dijera nada sobre lo que había sucedido, yo necesitaba hacerme cargo y no quería involucrarlo a él.

Él me miró rápidamente y asintió, mirando hacia otro lado, con las cejas juntas.

—Sip, te veo mañana —murmuró.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres volver conmigo? —preguntó Paty, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas mientras miraba a Archie con un ceño aún más fruncido.

—Estoy segura —confirmé—, Archie y yo tenemos algo que conversar — levanté mis cejas como explicación.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus comisuras, ella obviamente había entendido que lo quería hacer pasar un infierno por ese pequeño espectáculo.

—Bien, te recogeré por la mañana —replicó.

Asentí y le sonreí antes de volverme hacia Archie y mover mi cabeza indicando que fuéramos hacia su estúpida práctica de natación. Una vez que estuvimos en el pasillo, solos, saqué mi mano de su agarre, airadamente.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —lloriqueé, levantando mis manos con exasperación.

Sus cejas bajaron juntas en confusión.

—¿Qué? Oh vamos, ¡él tenía sus manos sobre ti! ¿Yo sólo debo dejarlo? —preguntó airado.

—¡Diablos sí! Se supone que lo dejes, Anthony y yo somos amigos, nada más. Por el amor de Dios Archie, esto es patético y ¡tienes que madurar! ¡No voy a aguantar que este tipo de cosas estén sucediendo todo el tiempo, tienes que confiar en mí o no hay razón para que estemos juntos! —casi grité.

Sus cejas bajaron aún más pero no dijo nada por unos segundos y sólo nos mirábamos uno al otro, ninguno de nosotros quería retroceder. Me reusé a ser la primera en romper el silencio. Yo no había hecho nada malo. Él necesitaba aceptar que Anthony y yo éramos amigos mucho antes de que él y yo comenzáramos a salir y quería mantenerlo así.

Después de un minuto, me miró apesadumbrado y desvió su mirada. La emoción de la victoria viajó por mis venas. Yo siempre me retractaba en este tipo de situaciones. Nunca había ganado una discusión así, por eso estaba más que orgullosa de mi misma.

—Lo siento, no debí haber dicho nada sobre eso —admitió gruñendo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Todavía estaba enojada con él y no lo dejaría salir tan fácil.

—No, no debiste, Anthony y yo somos amigos, puedes aceptarlo o no, es tu decisión. —Levanté los hombros cruzando mis brazos delante de mi pecho, de manera defensiva.

Él asintió y dio un paso al frente, inclinándose levemente para mirarme directo a los ojos. Él plasmó una cara de niñito perdido de nuevo.

—Lo siento, Candy. Soy un idiota, no debería seguir sintiéndome inseguro respecto a ti. —Se acercó y peinó mi cabello detrás de mi oreja suavemente.

—Tienes toda la maldita razón y no es sólo conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte —dije austeramente.

No iba a aceptarlo sólo porque él me ponía esa cara si quería, realmente tendría que esforzarse para estar conmigo.

Él juntó sus cejas, apretó levemente su mandíbula pero rápidamente cambió su expresión y sonrió.

—Sí, hablaré con Anthony mañana y le diré que lo siento. —Me agarró de la cintura y me tiró más cerca de él, haciendo un puchero—. No estés enfadada conmigo. Realmente lo siento. ¿Me perdonas? —suplicó mientras miraba a los ojos.

Lo miré derrotada y asentí. Demonios, ¿Por qué no puedo tener pelotas y sólo decir no a la gente de vez en cuando? Él tenía la última oportunidad y eso era todo. Tan pronto como lo echara a perder hasta ahí llegábamos. Nadie podía acusarme de no tratar de olvidar a Terry; estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, eso seguro.

—Archie no voy a soportarlo de nuevo. Tienes que dejar de ser posesivo, lo digo en serio —le advertí. Él sonrió y asintió, acercando su boca hacia la mía. Lo observé cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de besarme en territorio del instituto. ¿En serio? Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé que lejos de mi—. ¿De nuevo? Por amor de Dios estamos en el instituto y tuvimos problemas por eso ¡esta mañana! —lloriqueé sin creérmelo.

Él hizo rodar sus ojos. —Estamos en un pasillo desierto Candy, nadie nos habría visto. —Agarró mi mano y me tiró en dirección a la piscina. Me mantuve atrás de él resistiéndome como una niña malcriada. Me condujo a los asientos al lado de la piscina antes de irse a alistar con su equipo de natación.

El entrenamiento de natación fue aburrido. Juré que la próxima vez que tuvieran que someterme a esto, me aseguraría de traer un libro o algo para leer. Estaba tan aburrida que incluso contemplé la posibilidad de adelantar en mi libro de cálculo preparándome para la próxima clase.

Dejé mi mente vagar hacia otros sitios y estaba felizmente soñando sobre Alex Pettyfer cuando sentí que la línea de asientos en que yo estaba, se movía. Lancé una rápida mirada al lado para ver qué Terry se había sentado en la silla a mi lado. No estaba mirando hacia mí, estaba mirando los nadadores con un falso gesto de interés en su cara. Me reí en silencio, preguntándome qué estaría haciendo aquí. Una sonrisa tiró de los bordes de sus labios cuando finalmente se giró a mirarme.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté.

Levantó sus hombros.

—Lo mismo que tú.

Me reí —¿Estás mirando a tu novio nadar? —me burlé—. ¿Cuál es? ¿Lo conozco?

Él sonrió ampliamente y apuntó a uno de los chicos que estaba a punto de lanzarse.

—Ése, el que tiene un lindo trasero y un torso deseable —bromeó con una voz fingida, haciéndome reír histérica.

Nos sentamos ahí riéndonos por un par de minutos que nos ganaron miradas del entrenador de natación, probablemente porque estábamos interrumpiendo su práctica o algo así. Traté de no mirar a Terry porque cada vez que lo hacía empezaba a reír de nuevo.

Él se inclinó más cerca de mí.

—Sabes, esos speedos no dejan mucho a la imaginación. Tu novio luce como si estuviera un poco frío —bromeó calladamente de una forma sombría. Estallé en risas nuevamente y rápidamente puse mi mano sobre mi boca para amortiguar el sonido mientras recibía otra mirada del entrenador. Él sonrió maliciosamente—. Quizás debería ofrecerle un par de mis calcetines para la próxima vez que lo vengas a ver, así estarás más impresionada —murmuró él. Palmeé su brazo, mordiendo mis labios para poder detener mi risa. Sabía que sólo se estaba burlando en todo caso, Archie no había salido aún del agua, por lo que ninguno de nosotros tenía una idea si lucía «frío» o no.

—Calla, ¡vas a hacer que nos echen de aquí! —siseé, riendo aún para mí misma.

Él sonrió malvadamente y encogió sus hombros.

—No importa, sólo te llevaré a casa si quieres, así no tendrás que esperar hasta quedar tiesa de aburrimiento.

¿Estaba mal esperar a que nos echaran sólo para estar de nuevo en el auto con él?

—No estoy tiesa de aburrida. Realmente estaba haciendo listas alfabéticas de música en mi cabeza —contesté levantando mis hombros.

Él levantó una ceja juguetona y sentí mis entrañas retorcerse.

—Ok, quizás puedes sortearlo apilando madera y ser espantoso y luego tirar toda esa basura de Daniel Masters en la que estás —sonrió irónico.

Hice rodar mis ojos con su comentario. ¿Qué pasa con los chicos que odian al pobre de Daniel?

—Oh! Sabes que en realidad te gusta.

Él asintió, viéndose pensativo. —Sí, su torso es bastante deseable, también —respondió con una voz falsa. Estallé en risas, otra vez, pero rápidamente lo cambié por una tos. Terry palmeó mi espalda, mirándome con una mueca de preocupación, mientras el entrenador nos miraba. Si Terry no fuera profesor nos hubiesen echado ahora, de seguro.

Cuando me calmé, sonrió y dejó de palmear mi espalda.

—¿Entonces qué harás esta noche? —preguntó, sentándose hacia atrás en su silla y poniendo sus pies en el asiento del frente.

Levanté mis hombros; no tenía idea de lo que Archie quería hacer. Yo sólo quería ir a casa, pero había acordado darle una última oportunidad, así es que sentía que debía mantener el plan.

—Realmente no sé, quizás una película o una cena, no estoy segura aún. ¿Qué hay sobre ti? —pregunté, mordiendo mis labios y esperando que no dijera que iba a ver a la señorita Marlow esa noche. Odiaría oír esas palabras salir de su boca.

—No mucho, me encontraré con Albert para unos tragos y luego iremos a casa de mis padres. No los he visto en un tiempo, por lo que probablemente mi madre me quiera alimentar o algo así. —Él levantó sus hombros y no pude evitar notar que lucía un poco triste por alguna razón. ¿Es que no quiere ir a casa de sus padres?

—¿No quieres ir? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Él sonrió tristemente.

—Sí quiero, es sólo que recibiré diez mil preguntas sobre ti toda la noche, lo que es, a veces, un poco extraño —dijo levantando sus hombros.

—Sí, creo que podría ser —respondí tranquilamente—. Bueno, diles que envío saludos —en cuanto lo dije arrugué mis cejas. ¿Cómo diablos puede decirles eso? Apuesto que les ha dicho que rompimos, no puede decir que aún me ve en la escuela todos los días.

—Se lo diré —asintió y sonrió. Se levantó y miró hacia abajo, hacia mí—. Supongo que debería partir entonces. Te veré mañana.

Asentí, realmente no quería que se fuera. Hablar con él era tan fácil, era tan rico estar con él nuevamente y sólo disfrutar su compañía, que no quería que terminara.

—Sí, que tengas una buena cena esta noche. Supongo que te veré en detención para esa revancha. Se rió y asintió. —Sip, nos vemos. —Se veía reacio a partir yo me sentía con ganas de agarrar su mano y tirarlo hacia el asiento a mi lado, sólo para oírlo hablar un poco más. O quizás sólo debiera decirle a Archie que me sentía mal o algo así y pedir a Terry que me llevara a casa para tener otros quince minutos de su tiempo.

No hice nada de eso, en todo caso, entonces él sonrió y partió, dejándome mirar su espalda, mi corazón se hundía con cada paso que lo alejaba de mí.

¿Por qué vino aquí en primer lugar? Él estuvo aquí solo un par de minutos y todo lo que hizo fue hablar conmigo. Podía suponer que quizá estuvo hablando con alguien más antes de hablar conmigo. Estaba demasiado ocupada soñando despierta, así es probablemente no hubiese notado una manda de elefantes bailando frente mi antes de que él se sentara junto a mí. Podría haber estado ahí por horas, por lo que yo sabía.

Volví mi atención a la piscina e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ver a Archie nadar, pero no sabía cuál de ellos era. Todos estaban usando gorras de natación y lentes de natación, así que todos lucían igual. Jesús, apesto como novia, ¡ni siquiera podía apuntar a mi novio en un grupo de chicos! Reí calladamente para mí misma y esperé pacientemente que se acabara la hora que faltaba.

Cuando finalmente él estuvo listo nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurante, que Archie decía que servían la mejor pasta que había probado alguna vez. Sólo sonreí y le seguí la corriente, sin importarme realmente a dónde íbamos. Cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento me reí para mí misma, era el bar con un pequeño restaurante a un lado, yo había estado aquí antes con Terry para comer. Sonreí con el recuerdo de nosotros jugando pool en la parte trasera y me forcé a salir del auto y seguir a Archie dentro.

Cuando entramos nos dijeron que había una pequeña espera para obtener mesa, aparentemente tenían una congestión, por lo que nos dijeron que esperáramos en un lado. Estaba tomando mi bebida mientras hablábamos sobre sus pruebas de natación y la carrera en la que estaba el próximo fin de semana contra todos los institutos de alrededor. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para interesarme en lo que él estaba diciendo, pero los deportes y esas cosas simplemente no era lo mío, así es que como que entró por una oreja y salió por la otra.

De pronto alguien me agarró desde atrás. Y chillé y derramé la mitad de mi coca cola sobre el piso con un salto de sorpresa. Mi corazón se paró en un segundo pensando que había sido asaltada o algo así. La persona que tenía ahora sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura sólo se rio. Archie se adelantó mirando sobre mi hombro, en su cara se veía una ira de muerte.

Me aflojé y miré hacia atrás rápidamente, sólo para ver a Albert sosteniéndome. Me relajé en cuanto me di cuenta de que no estaba siendo atacada o algo así. Le dé un codazo las costillas. Desafortunadamente no tuvo realmente mucho efecto, sólo lo hizo reír más fuerte y me soltó.

—¿Qué demonios Albert? ¡Eso no fue divertido! —le dije desganada mientras palmeaba su pecho, pero me reía aliviada al mismo tiempo. Mi corazón lentamente comenzó a latir de nuevo y él simplemente casi cayó al suelo riéndose.

—Hola bombón. Lo siento, no me pude resistir. ¿Quizá tenga que comprarte una nueva bebida en todo caso? —se burló, asintiendo hacia el mojado charco en la alfombra bajo mis pies.

Y rodaron mis ojos y miré hacia el vaso que estaba sosteniendo, sólo le quedaban como dos centímetros en el fondo. ¡Niño idiota estúpido!

—Quizá debería tirar el resto de la bebida sobre tu rostro por asustarme —sugerí burlándome y mirándolo irónica.

Él encogió sus hombros. —No es como si nunca me hubiese sucedido antes, sólo trata de que no entre en mis ojos, ¿lo harías? Agujas de Coca-Cola —bromeó.

—Bueno te mereces esas agujas, ¡imbécil! —me reí y le di una palmada en el pecho de nuevo. Él sonrió abiertamente y yo le sonreí de vuelta. Realmente me gustaba Albert, era un gran tipo, por eso no podía realmente mantenerme enfadada con él.

Archie agarró mi cintura y me alejó de Albert mientras continuaba intentando matarlo con los ojos. ¿O Dios, de verdad? ¿De nuevo con la posesividad?

—¿Te importa? Estás interrumpiendo —gruñó Archie.

Albert sonrió y levantó sus hombros. —No me importa para nada —se mantuvo confiado mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Luché contra una sonrisa sobre cómo era de lanzado Albert. De hecho ésa era una de mis cosas favoritas de él, y Terry era igual.

Un momento, joder, ¿estaba Terry también aquí? Él dijo que se encontraría con Albert para tomar un trago, ¿iban a hacer eso aquí? Recorrí con los ojos el bar y vi a Terry justo caminando desde atrás, obviamente saliendo de los baños que estaban ahí.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y una media sonrisa cruzó su rostro antes de fruncir el ceño y comenzar a caminar hacia nosotros, saludando entre la multitud. No pude evitar notar lo sexy que se veía. No se veía diferente una hora atrás en la escuela, pero sólo estar fuera de ese lugar lo hacía lucir distinto. Más joven, más dulce y definitivamente más apuesto.

Alejé los ojos de Terry y miré atrás a Archie mientras su agarre se ceñía en mi cintura.

—Quizá tenemos que ir a otro lado para comer Candy. Este lugar parece demasiado lleno —sugirió Archie, con su voz tensa y controlada.

Albert sonrió ampliamente. —Nah, vamos chico, tendrán una mesa desocupada para ustedes en un minuto. ¿Por qué no te compro una nueva bebida bombón? —Albert sonrió irónico hacia mí, sus ojos brillaban de entretenimiento. Se volvió para mirar a Archie—. ¿Querrá tu chico de rebote una? —preguntó en un tono educado que no se ajustaba a las palabras que había dicho.

¡Mierda! —¡Albert! —lloriqueé frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Está tratando de alterar a Archie a propósito?

Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, dándome una mirada de «yo no he hecho nada».

—¿Qué? Sólo estoy siendo amable y ofreciendo comprar una bebida —dijo inocentemente pero sus ojos se veían juguetones y burlescos.

Archie dio un paso adelante, tirándome hacia atrás de él rudamente.

—Ey, ¿por qué no simplemente te alejas, maldición? —dijo lentamente.

Albert sólo rio e hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Tú no eres su dueño. Creo que me quedaré un rato a hablar con mi amiga. —Levantó sus hombros.

—¡Sólo piérdete antes de que te obligue! —advirtió Archie, acercándose más a Albert.

Miré su espalda sin poder creérmelo. ¿Cuál demonios era su maldito problema? Retiré mi muñeca de su agarre. Sabía que Albert estaba presionando mucho, pero estaba malditamente loco y pensaba que lo iba a dejar apartarme de mis amigos sólo porque son hombres.

—Archie no lo hagas —advertí frunciendo el ceño. Noté que Terry caminaba hacia el lado de Albert pero no saqué mis ojos de Archie, quien estaba mirándome airadamente, todo su cuerpo tenso y molesto.

—Sólo vamos a otro lugar. —Se acercó a mí para alcanzar mi mano de nuevo. En realidad lucía como si él, a propósito, se hubiese parado a mi lado para interponer su cuerpo entre Albert y yo, eso me enojo un más. Gracias a Dios él no había notado a Terry parado ahí. Si supiera que Albert era el hermano de Terry podría haber llegado a la conclusión de que Terry era el ex novio de quien le había hablado.

Sacudí mi cabeza negando.

—No, sólo quedémonos aquí y todos nos comportaremos bien —sugerí queriendo mirar qué haría. Tiene que intentar dejar de hacer esto. Tengo permitido tener amigos hombres y él tiene que aceptar eso. Éste era el punto de quiebre si no reaccionaba, entonces eso sería todo. Su única posibilidad se habría esfumado.

—Por amor de Dios Candy. ¿Es esto una maldita broma? ¿Otro amigo hombre que supuestamente tengo que aceptar que tenga su mano sobre ti? —siseó, mirándome sin creerlo.

Gemí mentalmente. No había pasado la prueba.

—¿Sabes qué Archie? Vete a tomar por el culo —contesté ácidamente, volviéndome y caminando como una tormenta hacia la puerta. Ignoré la risa de Albert detrás de mí y el pinchazo de maldiciones que Archie trató de silenciar con su aliento. No tenía idea cómo llegaría a casa pero no había ninguna manera de que me sentara en el auto de Archie, así que sólo tenía esperanzas de que hubiese una ruta de bus o algo por este camino.

Justo cuando iba a mitad del estacionamiento Archie tomó mi mano.

—¿Qué me vaya a tomar por el culo? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño mientras me hacía parar.

Miré y sacudí la cabeza. ¿Podría haberlo dicho más claro?

—Significa que tiraste a la basura tu última oportunidad. Te dije que no iba a aceptar que fueras posesivo y justamente lo hiciste de nuevo. Prometiste que no lo harías. —Levanté mis hombros.

Se lucía herido mientras se acercaba mí, sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos.

—Candy, lo siento. Sólo no me gusta que los chicos tengan sus manos sobre ti todo el tiempo. Yo soy tu novio, ¡tengo permitido estar celoso! —dijo ferozmente.

Retiré mi cara de sus manos.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre estar celoso y ser malditamente controlador Archie. Te dije que no tenías razón para estar así, pero te mantuviste así de todos modos. No está bien y lo odio. Lo siento.

Volví mis ojos hacia el edificio y vi a Terry parado ahí, frunciendo el ceño con enfado. Albert tenía un brazo sobre el pecho de Terry, parecía como si lo hubiera detenido ahí mientras hablaba con él, pero estaba muy lejos para oír lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Entonces terminamos? ¿Eso es todo? —Archie preguntó, lanzando sus manos al aire exasperado.

—Lo siento pero no puedes hacer eso. A ninguna chica le gusta que le digan qué hacer. Tienes que trabajar en tus cosas, en serio, no todas las chicas son como Luisa pero tú me has alejado porque no puedes confiar en mí. Tiene que haber confianza en una relación, de otra manera no hay sentido en estar con alguien. —Levanté mis hombros. Una gran parte de mí estaba saltando de alegría porque finalmente terminara. Lo intenté pero no funcionó. Ahora era libre para revolcarme en lamentaciones sobre Terry nuevamente.

Él gimió y tomó sus manos en el aire, mirándome desesperado. Me sentí culpable de estar hiriendo a alguien pero para ser honesta no era mi culpa. Sólo habíamos salido por una semana pero aún así él actuaba como si estuviéramos rompiendo un matrimonio o algo así. No era el fin del mundo, él tenía que dejar de sobre reaccionar. No era mi culpa.

—Realmente me gustas Candy —dijo él inclinándose levemente poniendo la cara que él hacía tan malditamente bien.

Me sentí mal de que esta vez simplemente no me importara. Él se había pasado de la raya hoy. Primero Anthony y ahora Albert, era demasiado y había prometido que no lo haría.

—Lo siento pero esto no está funcionando —respondí, tratando de mantener mi voz más fuerte de lo que me sentía.

Me miró enfadado. —Bueno. Lo que sea. Vamos te llevaré a casa —declaró, su voz sin emociones mientras miraba lejos de mí, su cara estaba dura.

Realmente no quería entrar al auto con él de nuevo, tenía el presentimiento de que me rogaría por otra oportunidad en el camino a casa y realmente odiaba decirle que no a la gente y herirlos. No quería ir con él en caso de que me ablandara o algo. Pero por otro lado, no tenía idea cómo llegar a casa desde aquí y probablemente no tenía suficiente dinero para un taxi. Decidí llamar a Paty y pedirle que viniera buscarme, a ella no le importaría.

—Está bien, llamé a Paty para que venga a buscarme. —Levanté un hombro.

Me miró y no dijo nada, sólo se volvió y se dirigió airadamente hacia su auto, con los hombros tiesos y su cuerpo rígido. Bueno, Paty estará contenta ahora. Desde que se enteró de lo de Terry se había convencido de que aún me gustaba, así que quería que lo intentara de nuevo con él. Esa chica cambiaba de opinión malditamente fácil.

Sentí un brazo deslizándose por mis caderas y me volví para ver a Albert sonriendo altivo. —Me puedes agradecer después —se burló.

Y gemí y puse mi cabeza en su pecho. Esto haría las cosas un poco incómodas en el instituto por un par de días; teníamos dos clases juntos así que eso apestaría. Por lo menos realmente no teníamos amigos en común, así que él simplemente volvería a su grupo y yo pasaría el tiempo con mis amigos de siempre, los mismos de antes de que esta pequeña relación sin sentido ocurriera.

—Eres un imbécil Albert —murmuré contra su pecho. Él se rió y pude sentirlo retumbando en mis oídos donde presionaba contra él.

—Oh vamos, te hice un favor. Ese chico no estaba bien para ti, necesitas a alguien mayor. Y los rubios simplemente no te convienen —se burló.

Me reí débilmente.

—Además de ti, ¿quizás? —bromeé, giré los ojos y lo empujé para mirarlo. Estúpido coqueto.

Él me miró de vuelta con una mueca de disgusto.

—De ninguna manera, tienes la marca de Terry sobre ti, ya te lo había dicho antes. Mi hermano, por otra parte, te conviene perfectamente. —Apretó mi cintura levemente y comenzó a dirigirme hacia dónde Terry estaba parado. Me reí sin humor sobre el pequeño comentario de Terry pero no dije nada. No quería pensar sobre lo perfecto que era para mí.

Terry estaba parado ahí luciendo un poco incómodo, pero noté una sonrisita en su rostro que él estaba claramente tratando de disfrazar.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó cuando llegamos a él.

Asentí y levanté los hombros. Me sentía un poco culpable de no sentir ni siquiera una pequeña molestia por romper, pero no podía forzarme a sentir algo por alguien después de una semana de citas, entonces realmente no tenía nada por qué sentirme mal.

Luego sonrió maliciosamente.

—Bueno por lo menos sabes que no te estás perdiendo nada, me refiero a que lo viste en sus speedos no es gran pérdida.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza. —No seas malo —dije juguetonamente.

Él sonrió feliz y metió la mano en su bolsillo buscando las llaves.

—Vamos te llevaré a casa.

¡Ah, él es tan malditamente dulce! —¿Sí? Gracias eso estaría genial. Estaba pensando tomar el bus —sonreí agradecida.

Él se volvió hacia Albert. —Te veré dónde mamá. —Albert asintió y me abrazó—. Ahora vosotros dos comportaos, no quiero oír más lloriqueos de él sobre cómo lo haces actuar como un idiota —susurró en mi oído.

Lo empujé y lo miré confundida. ¿Terry le había dicho a Albert que lo hacía actuar como un idiota? Yo no lo hacía hacer nada, era él quien saltaba cuando estaba cerca de mí por nada. Miré y rodaron mis ojos. Probablemente sólo estaba tratando de presionarme.

—Lo que sea Albert, llámame para salir.

—Deja el viernes libre para mí —dijo tras de mí, mientras Terry y yo caminábamos hacia su Jeep.

Lo saludé sobre mi hombro para señalarle que lo había oído. Sonreí agradecida mientras Terry abría la puerta para mí. Siempre era un caballero cuando salíamos, había olvidado que le gustaba hacer cosas como ésa.

Se lo pasó echándome miradas mientras conducía, sonreí después de la décima vez que lo sorprendí mirando.

—¿Qué sucede Terry? Sólo suelta cualquier cosa que esté en tu mente —instruí mirándolo expectante.

Juntó las cejas y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sólo la cerró de nuevo y miró hacia el camino.

—No iba a decir nada. —Rodé mis ojos. ¿Acaso pensaba que no lo conocía para nada? Levanté las cejas y sólo lo miré, esperando que fuera suficientemente hombre para decirme lo que estaba pensando. Después de alrededor de un minuto, me miró derrotado.

—Bueno, iba a decir que estoy feliz de que hayas roto con él. No era suficientemente bueno para ti y no deberías dejar a ningún chico tratarte de esa manera.

Asentí. —Sí, lo sé.

—Y me encantó lo de «vete a tomar por el culo». Eso fue increíble —se rió.

Me reí y me sonrojé, avergonzada de haber dicho eso enfrente a él y Albert. En retrospectiva realmente debí haber llevado a Archie hacia un lado para romper con él, y no hacerlo enfrente de otros dos chicos.

—Me alegro de haberte impresionado —respondí, mordiéndome el labio y sólo pensando en cómo su sonrisa iluminaba todo su rostro y lo hacía lucir hermoso para mí. El viaje a casa fue muy corto y cuando se detuvo fuera, sentí bajar mis cejas en desilusión—. Bueno gracias por traerme a casa.

Él sonrió. —Cuando quieras.

Abrí la puerta del auto sin ganas y me forcé al salir.

—Que tengas una buena cena.

Él gimió. —Sip, seguro que será fantástica —dijo sarcásticamente—. Te veré mañana.

Asentí y cerré la puerta del auto, saludando con la mano mientras caminaba hacia mi casa. En cuanto estuve dentro saqué mi teléfono móvil y llamé a Paty, explicándole todo lo que había sucedido con Archie, hasta el último detalle.

…

Cuando Paty y yo entramos al instituto el día siguiente me sentí tan extraña que quería huir. Archie estaba conversando con uno de sus amigos en el estacionamiento. No supe qué hacer y sólo me sonrojé bajé los ojos al suelo. Oh Dios esto era horrible. Por lo menos cuando Anthony y yo rompimos fue en buenos términos porque prometimos seguir siendo amigos, pero con Archie sólo sería terriblemente extraño por un tiempo ya que habíamos terminado con una pelea en vez de mutuo acuerdo.

Todo el primer período parecía que quería evitarme. En cualquier momento que mirara en su dirección él miraba a otro lado o se volvía para hablar con alguien más para que no fuera hasta él, no es que yo lo tuviera planeado de todos modos pero creo que estaba tratando de mantenerse seguro. Quizás era más fácil para él pretender que nada había pasado, pero yo preferiría por lo menos mantener las cosas amigables.

Estaba realmente expectante sobre mi hora de almuerzo en detención, tanto que prácticamente no podía pensar en nada más, eso hizo parecer que la mañana volara. Agarre un sándwich y me dirigí a la sala de clases de Terry con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sólo porque podría pasar con él tiempo durante una hora. Cuando llegué a la puerta mentalmente crucé mis dedos de que fuéramos a estar solos. Repentinamente se me ocurrió algo: ¿y si habían puesto alguien más en detención y tenía que estar ahí por una hora y realmente hacer tareas? Eso apestaría a lo grande.

Dudé con mi mano alzada si golpear. Técnicamente él me había dejado fuera de la detención entonces si había alguien más ahí podía sólo volver a alejarme. No tendría que quedarme realmente a hacer trabajos.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí dos manos en mi hombro haciéndome saltar y gritar del shock. Me volví para ver a Terry parado tras de mí riendo en silencio.

—Debiste haber visto tu cara, ¡wow! Fue como para una foto —se volvió. Asintió hacia la puerta que yo aún no había golpeado o abierto—. ¿Vas a permitir que entremos o la revancha será en el pasillo hoy? —preguntó sonriendo malvado.

Mordí mi labio mientras mi estómago comenzó a saltar.

La palabra «revancha» tenía que significar que estábamos solos, de otra forma no lo hubiese dicho. Sonreí ampliamente y empujé la puerta para abrirla casi saltando dentro porque estaba muy feliz.

Me volví hacia él y rió.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos lanzar pelotas de baloncesto en vez de bolitas de chocolate, es más fácil de limpiar. —Levantó sus hombros.

Me reí. —No estoy segura de que puedas meter una pelota de baloncesto en tu boca, Terry. Aunque supongo que no puedes meter muchas bolitas de chocolate tampoco —me burlé.

Él sonrió ampliamente y sacó un lote de papel reciclado enrollando, dejándolo en el escritorio cerca de mí. Asintió hacia un pequeño aro que estaba puesto en la muralla, directamente sobre el basurero.

—La primera persona en llegar a diez gana. —Sonrió felizmente y procedió a apuntar para lograr tres puntos, yo sólo reí. Era tan infantil a veces, pero yo realmente adoraba eso de él.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron exactamente igual, Archie continuaba mirando de lejos con una expresión un poco herida cada vez que estaba cerca de él, lo que por supuesto me ganó un montón de miradas de su club de admiradoras porque el precioso Archie estaba molesto. Aunque por lo que parecía no se había demorado mucho tiempo en reemplazarme. Tenía una chica diferente colgando de él todo el tiempo rogando por su atención. Para ser honestos, probablemente él estaba feliz de que hubiésemos terminado, por lo menos habría llegado a primera base con un par de ellas.

Terry continuaba siendo agradable conmigo, era extraño tener una conversación normal con él sobre algo aleatorio sin importancia. Cada vez que me miraba, mi corazón se alegraba y las palmas de mis manos se ponían un poco sudorosas. Yo realmente disfrutaba poder hablar con él ocasionalmente. En sus clases él era el profesor, pero si lo veía en el pasillo o algo, era más como mi viejo Terry.

Al final, terminamos teniendo dos detenciones en vez de la semana completa, porque después de eso lo ataron para ayudar a la señorita Marlow en su desagradable obra. No podía exactamente negarse a ayudar a su novia, por eso lo vi muy seguido acarrear disfraces por ahí y pintar el set durante la hora de almuerzo. No podía evitar sentirme celosa por ello. Cada vez que la veía sólo quería golpearla en la cara por ser tan locamente perfecta. Ella desagradablemente no tenía defectos, y además era muy simpática también. Realmente no era justo.

Las dos semanas pasaron tan rápido que casi no noté que habían transcurrido y entonces llegó el temido juego de paintball.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G y Rossy Jimenez.**

**Lo siento por lo tarde tuve unas complicaciones, nos leemos mañana. **


	24. Capítulo 24

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 24

Sintiéndome algo indispuesta por los nervios, bajé del auto siguiendo a Paty y a Anthony. ¿Y si me cayese en medio del bosque, me lastimara y nadie se diera cuenta? ¿Y si permaneciese, durante horas, tirada ahí, pidiendo auxilio? Sabía que estaba siendo algo patética, pero eran los tipos de cosas que me pasaban, un típico momento Candy.

Mientras íbamos bajando, nos llevaron a los monos que estaban ahí apilados. Cogí uno de mi talla y me lo puse, sintiendo como mi corazón se hundía a cada segundo. Este no era mi plan ideal para pasar una tarde de sábado.

Por favor, por favor, por favor que salga de esto ilesa.

Nos entregaron a cada uno de nosotros, un casco, una pistola y un paquete de pelotas de pintura de repuesto, y nos llevaron a tropel a un pequeño claro en donde estaba, sobre una pequeña plataforma, el instructor preparado para instruirnos. Empezó a enumerar las reglas, cómo recargar la pistola, dónde estaban posicionadas las banderas, qué hacer si resultabas herido, y un sinfín de cosas en las que no estaba muy interesada. En estos momentos preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar que aquí, especialmente cuando al levantar la vista observé a Terry y a la señorita Marlow justo de pie delante de ella, escuchando al tipo. Se les veía como la pareja perfecta, se les veía tan ardorosos juntos y, eso me hacía sentir aún peor.

Me encontraba ahí de pie, observando discretamente cómo la señorita Marlow ponía su mano sobre el brazo de él, sonriendo seductoramente. Dentro de mí, me sentí morir. Ella se reía sobre algo que él había dicho, bueno a decir la verdad, se reía tontamente. Inmediatamente me visioné a mí misma yendo hacía donde estaban ellos, tomándole de su perfecto pelo rubio natural, y hundir su bonita cara en el charco embarrado a sus pies. Suspiré. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Debería de haber dicho que no. En el transcurso del día acabaré dañada, entonces por qué me prestaba a esto, sabiendo que la pareja más reciente y caliente también estaría hoy aquí, juntos. Una cosa era escuchar en el instituto sobre la relación y tener conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando, pero verlo en persona me estaba destrozando el corazón.

¿Por qué no era capaz de olvidarle? ¿De todas formas, qué tenía de especial? De acuerdo era extremadamente ardiente, pero no estaba muy interesada en eso. Él era inteligente y gracioso, dulce y considerado... ¡pero era un profesor! Debería dejar de mirarle de esta forma. Lo que necesito es echar mano a cualquier otro y besarle hasta la inconsciencia y esperar sentir mariposas en el estómago como las que sentí al besar a Terry. Quizás Archie no fuese la persona adecuada, si quizá lo intentase con otro entonces sentiría algo, alguna cosa, solo para que se fuera el dolor y hacerme sentir mejor.

Durante las últimas dos semanas, Terry y yo nos llevábamos tan bien que se me había olvidado el hecho de que estaba cortejando a otra, pero verlo era una tortura. Habían pasado más de seis semanas desde que rompimos, pero seguía sin poder olvidarle. Posiblemente rayaba a la obsesión. Quizá debería ir a terapia o algo parecido.

La señorita Marlow echó sus largos, perfectos cabellos sobre el hombro y riendo dio a Terry una palmada en el brazo. Él sonrió y movió su cabeza. Yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué le estará diciendo para hacerle reír de esa manera? ¡No es tan malditamente gracioso! Ambos se giraron y miraron al tipo que estaba delante del grupo, yo miraba mientras ella se aproximaba a él un poco más, provocando que inconscientemente se apretasen mis puños. Necesitaba desesperadamente darle un puñetazo a alguien, alguien rubio.

—Aterriza, Candy. —Paty rió, dándome suavemente un codazo en las costillas.

Me sobresalté y la miré. —¿Qué? —pregunté, sonrojándome. ¡Diablos, si la gente supiese en lo que estaba pensando!

—Te encontrabas de nuevo en tu pequeño mundo. El instructor ha dicho que comprobemos nuestras pistolas. Sólo aprieta el gatillo y si sientes que está demasiado fuerte al apretarlo te lo ajustan antes de que empiece el juego —explicó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco, bombeando el gatillo. Sin lugar a dudas ella sabía que estaba otra vez soñando despierta con Terry, siempre lo sabía, maldita mejor amiga psíquica.

—Vale —murmuré. Alcé la pistola y apreté el gatillo. En vez de piñonear como lo estaba haciendo Paty, mi pistola de alguna forma dio un tirón en mi mano.

—¡Ouch! ¿Qué demonios? —gritó Terry desde delante de mí.

Levanté la vista y pude ver que tenía sobre el hombro una gran salpicadura de pintura naranja. Oh, Dios mío, ¿lo había hecho yo? Me quedé mirando estupefacta la salpicadura.

—¡Deberías haber puesto el seguro! —gritó el instructor enfadado, mirándome con ferocidad.

¿Qué? Poner el seguro, ¿Y dónde diablos está eso?

—¡Nadie dijo nada de poner el seguro! ¡Simplemente lo apreté! —di un grito ahogado, aún conmocionada de haberle disparado a Terry en el brazo. Aunque intentaban disimular, pude oír a todo el mundo alrededor mío riéndose suavemente. Miré a Terry, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada. La señorita Marlow estaba pululando sobre él con aparente preocupación, pero él me estaba mirando directamente con una sonrisita tirando de la comisura de su boca.

—Lo siento, salió disparado sin querer. No sabía que tenía que poner el seguro —me disculpé, terriblemente sonrojada.

Él movió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé preocupe, señorita White, los accidentes ocurren.

Me giré de nuevo hacía el tipo que estaba delante del grupo y que ya había dejado de mirarme con ferocidad, como si fuese un asesino en serie. Estábamos discutiendo y tramando qué hacer cuando nos apoderáramos de la bandera del oponente y también cómo proceder cuando nos disparaban. Teníamos tres bandas amarillas atadas en nuestro brazo y cuando te disparaban te quitabas una banda antes de continuar con el juego.

Aparentemente al llegar al lugar, ya nos habían dividido en dos equipos, por eso algunos de nosotros llevaba monos negros y los otros verde. Miré a mi alrededor para ver quién estaba en mi equipo; por suerte mía; tenía conmigo a Paty y Anthony. Me di cuenta de que Terry y la señorita Marlow estaban en el equipo negro. Hice un mohín. ¿Por qué no les había separado el tipo estúpido?

Cuando finalmente acabamos, Anthony y Paty fueron a que le apretasen un poco más el gatillo, por lo tanto recogí mi casco, girándolo entre mis manos mientras me encaminaba hacía la posición de salida. Mientras caminaba algo me golpeó fuertemente en el culo. Al sentir el repentino dolor pegué un grito y me di la vuelta rápidamente para ver lo que me había golpeado. Me froté la zona lastimada con una mueca de dolor. Cieno mojado resbalaba entre mis dedos. Fruncí el ceño y me miré el trasero, percatándome que me cubría, pintura azul cielo, el culo y mi mano.

Una risita suave me llamó la atención, así qué levanté la vista y vi a Terry con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

—Perdón, se me disparó —se rió a carcajadas, encogiéndose de hombros.

Oh, Dios bendito, ¿me acaba de disparar a propósito?

—¡Eres un maldito chiquillo! —grité, riendo.

Se me acercó y me sonrió con esa sonrisa de chiquillo que me gustaba tanto. Todos los demás ya se dispersaban, se escondían o iban camino al punto de salida, por lo tanto estábamos solos.

—¿Restitución a una bruja, eh? —susurró en mi oído, haciéndome temblar un poco.

—¡Te sientes satisfecho! Yo lo hice sin querer —respondí entrecortadamente. Podía oler su loción después del afeitado y su champú. Dios mío, hoy huele extraordinariamente bien. Se me había olvidado lo embriagador que resultaba cuando estaba tan cerca. Mi corazón se desbocaba dentro de mi pecho; estaba latiendo tan fuerte que me resultaba extraño que no lo oyese.

—Oh, tú te lo buscaste, preciosa —retó él, riendo mientras se retiraba y corría hacia el bosque dejándome sola.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Él estaba con otra persona, ¿sin embargo elige hoy para llamarme de nuevo «preciosa»? No me había vuelto a llamar así desde hace un mes ¿y de pronto lo dice como si nada? ¡Maldito sea, ese chico es desesperante!

Me encaminé al punto de salida, encontrando a mi equipo reunido y planificando. —¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Anthony. Sus ojos se posaron en mi culo.

—¿Ya has sido disparada? ¡Si ni siquiera hemos comenzado! —se rió, moviendo la cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Soy un peso muerto para el equipo, así que no contéis conmigo para ayudar o para cualquier otra cosa —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Presté atención a sus planes. Nos repartiríamos en parejas e intentaríamos acercarnos a la bandera lo más cerca posible. Cuando llegáramos lo más cerca posible, uno de los dos dispararía y cubriría al otro, y así podría permitirle correr y capturar la bandera. Escuchar a los chicos hablar sobre la estrategia sonaba increíblemente sencillo, pero sabía que en realidad no era así.

—Bien, Candy tú vas conmigo —sonrió Anthony.

¡Oh no, eso significaba que me haría correr y jugar en serio, y poner todo en el asador y cosas así! ¿Por qué no podía estar emparejada con otra chica que no se tomara este juego tan en serio?

—¿Por qué no puedo estar emparejada con Paty? —gemí cuando me agarró del mono y me acercó a él.

Sonrió y apuntó con la cabeza en dirección a Paty. Ella estaba hablando con Stear, coqueteando descaradamente y visto lo visto, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Definitivamente él estaba muy interesado.

—Porque, bajo petición de Paty, está emparejada con Stear —explicó Anthony, agitando las cejas—. ¿Te resulta tan malo estar emparejada conmigo? —bromeó guasón.

Sonreí y asentí.

—¡Ja, sí! Me vas a hacer correr y otras cosas, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando intento jugar. ¡Me lastimo! —Me estremecí y le mostré mi cara de perro degollado.

—Muy bien, lo tomaremos con calma, y te dejo que me cubras cuando tengamos que recoger la bandera, ¿qué te parece? —se ofreció. Sonreí agradecida y estaba por abrir la boca para darle las gracias, cuando un agudo sonido de una bocina estalló en el aire, comunicando el comienzo del juego.

Anthony agarró mi mano y salimos corriendo a través del bosque, ambos derrapando con nuestros pesados cascos. Realmente era divertido esconderse detrás de los árboles, saliendo de detrás de ellos e intentando disparar a la gente. Aunque no era muy buena. Gasté dos de mis tres vidas en una hora. A Anthony no le dispararon ni una sola vez. Hice una mueca de dolor y me froté el estómago, donde, escasos diez minutos antes, la última bala me golpeó.

De pronto, Anthony se detuvo provocando que me chocara contra él.

—Oh, maldita sea —murmuré, mientras que mi nariz se estrelló contra la parte interior del casco cuando me estrellé contra su espalda.

—Shh, alguien viene. Escóndete —siseó. De repente echó a correr, adentrándose en el bosque, dejándome ahí sola.

¿Mierda, qué demonios? Me agaché y miré ansiosamente a los árboles mientras dos tipos pasaron de largo. Oh Dios, en vez de estar aquí agachada debería de haber corrido detrás de él. ¡Estaba harta de este juego!

—Juro que he escuchado algo —dijo uno de los dos tipos, subiéndose el casco y mirando alrededor, con cautela.

—¡No oíste nada! Vamos, no están ni siquiera cerca de aquí —descartó el otro. Aguanté la respiración mientras que pasaban por mi lado. No quería perder mi última vida, porque si no tendría que regresar a la cabaña y tener que esperar otra hora hasta que terminase. Resultaría muy aburrido, ya que seguramente sería la única que estaría fuera del juego.

Vacilando y, pasados un par de minutos, me volví a levantar. Nada me disparó, por lo tanto me dirigí, para encontrar a Anthony, por donde se marchó corriendo y decirle que estábamos a salvo. Después de buscarle durante un par de minutos, no le pude encontrar.

—¡Anthony! —susurré gritando, mirando con cautela a mi alrededor mientras que me quitaba el casco para poder ver mejor.

Le busqué durante diez minutos pero de hecho no encontré a nadie. ¡Maldita sea, estúpidas pelotas de pintura! Por qué la gente no podía haber votado por la otra maldita opción, seguramente que las otras dos opciones eran mejores que esta. ¡Ja! Incluso arrancarme las uñas con un alicate oxidado sería mejor que esto.

Gruñí, y decidí renunciar; de todas formas no sería capaz de continuar por mí misma. De repente de la nada alguien me agarró desde atrás y me arrastró detrás de un enorme árbol. Pegué un alarido, pero una mano me tapó la boca.

—Shh, preciosa —siseo Terry en mi oído.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente mientras sentía cómo mi espalda se apretaba contra el duro tórax de Terry, un tórax que mis manos y boca habían recorrido incontables veces. Escuché un par de voces dirigirse hacia otra dirección. Después de un minuto de silencio, él me soltó y noté cómo un sonrojo me cubría la cara.

Me di la vuelta para mirarle. Él también se había quitado el casco, y lo llevaba despreocupadamente colgando del brazo. Su pelo estaba en desorden, aplastado y sudoroso por llevar el casco protector. Desde luego, como siempre, se le veía guapo. Inmediatamente me pregunté cómo estaría mi pelo al estar llevando el mío. Ladeé la cabeza, confundida al comprobar que no tenía intención de dispararme, siendo obvio que me capturó.

—¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Has olvidado que estamos en diferentes equipos? —pregunté, mirándole como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

Él sonrió, y movió la cabeza.

—No, no se me ha olvidado, pero vi que te quedaba tu última vida. Pensé que todavía no querrías estar fuera. —Encogiéndose de hombros.

Miré a ver si sólo tenía una banda amarilla en mi brazo, indicando que me quedaba una vida.

—Oh, bien... gracias —sonreí agradecida.

—De nada. ¿Dónde está tu pareja? Tu equipo nos enfrenta en pares —inquirió él, escaneando con cautela los árboles.

—Ni idea —admití—. Anthony se fue corriendo hace unos diez minutos y no soy capaz de encontrarle. —Me senté sobre un árbol caído, soltando el casco y la pistola en el suelo junto a mis pies—. ¿Bueno y cuáles son los planes de tu equipo? ¿Atraer a tus oponentes a una falsa sensación de seguridad, para luego dispararles cuando menos se lo esperen? —pregunté riendo.

Él sonrió avergonzado. —No, nosotros también estábamos emparejados pero le di esquinazo a Susana.

¿Quién es Susana? —¿Quién es? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—Susana... ah sí bien, señorita Marlow para ti —aclaró él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Noté la línea de frunce en mi frente. ¿Además fue emparejado con ella? Apuesto que él lo solicitó para poder protegerla y evitar que le salpicase pintura en su perfecto pelo. Estúpida, caprichosa mujer.

—¿Qué pasa con la cara? —pregunto él, mirándome con curiosidad.

¡Oh mierda! —¿Qué cara? —pregunté, fingiendo no saber de lo que estaba hablando, aunque era obvio que estaba enviando pensamientos de odio a la profesora de teatro.

—Esa cara —moviendo la mano delante de mi cara—, la enfadada; estoy pensando en alguna cara dura.

Me encogí de hombros sin comprometerme.

—Sin cara. ¿Por qué desearías dejarla plantada? ¿No deberíais los dos trabajar juntos? —pregunté, intentando distraer su atención sobre mis celos.

—Me vuelve loco coqueteando conmigo todo el tiempo. —Terry se encogió de hombros.

Yo me reí y sacudí la cabeza. Él sí que es raro.

—Pensé que su objetivo era el de flirtear contigo todo el tiempo, cuando salíamos juntos nunca te importó coquetear.

Me sonrió con satisfacción, sus preciosos ojos azules perforando los míos.

—Lo nuestro fue algo distinto, en primer lugar estábamos saliendo, por lo tanto quería que coquetearas conmigo —respondió él. La forma en que me miraba hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciese. La mirada era dulce e íntima, muy parecida a la manera de mirarme de antaño, sintiendo dolor dentro de mí.

—¿Bien y por qué es diferente con ella? ¿No desearías que ella también flirtease contigo? —pregunté, intentando sin éxito apartar mi mirada de su cara.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —No me gusta porque no estoy interesado en ella. —Su cara reflejaba aflicción; sus ojos un poco herméticos.

¿No estaba interesado en ella? ¡Vaya! La usaba para el sexo, que bonito. Así que estaba de vuelta a sus juegos, utilizando a la guapa rubia profesora. ¡Estoy segura que utilizar y tener citas con una compañera no le explotaría en la cara!

—¿Si no estás interesada en ella porque estas saliendo con ella? —pregunté. Una parte de mí estaba furiosa de que se estuviese aprovechando de alguien, pero otra parte de mí se sentía aliviada que no quisiera nada con ella. Sabía que con el tiempo sentaría cabeza con alguien, pero deseaba fervientemente que pasara cuando estuviese en la universidad y no restregármelo en la cara.

—¿Saliendo con ella? Yo no estoy saliendo con ella —indicó él, mirándome como si fuese estúpida.

¿No estaba saliendo con ella? ¿Qué narices?

—¿En serio? Todo el instituto lo sabe. Vosotros dos sois la nueva pareja de moda y en este momento, el objeto del mayor cotilleo. —Le observé mientras que su cara se transformaba de la confusión a la conmoción.

—No estoy saliendo con Susana, no estoy saliendo con nadie —insistió frunciendo el ceño—. No estoy interesado en nadie más —añadió, mirándome intensamente, como si quisiera decirme algo.

—¿Entonces, sólo te acuestas con ella? —le pregunté. Cada palabra me quemaba la garganta mientras las pronunciaba. En realidad no quería que me respondiera a la pregunta, pero por alguna razón, necesitaba que lo hiciera.

Frunció el entrecejo y me miró como si le hubiese sugerido batear focas o algo así.

—¿En serio? Maldita sea, ¿de dónde sale esto? Tampoco me estoy acostando con ella.

—Os vais juntos a casa y volvéis juntos por la mañana —murmuré, un poco confusa sobre lo que estaba pasando. Durante el último mes había visto y oído sobre su pequeño romance y ahora lo negaba... ¿Estaría Paty en lo cierto y todo el mundo interpretaba algo que era algo inocente? No quería acunar esperanzas, pero a pesar de mi sano juicio, podía sentir que ya estaba sucediendo.

—Candy, Susana vive calle abajo de mi casa. La llevo en mi coche al instituto y de vuelta porque ella no posee un coche. ¡No estoy interesado en ella! —Movió su cabeza, dando la impresión de estar enfadado.

Sonreí. Tenía razón Paty. Sentí celos y quise ver algo que no existía; después de todo no se estaba acostando con la caliente profesora de teatro. Sentí que me relajaba. Sólo me quedaban otros nueve meses y terminaría el año escolar. Me iría a la Universidad y lo dejaría atrás en el instituto. Con un poco de suerte permanecería «no estoy interesado en nadie» hasta entonces y para nada lo tendría que ver.

Su enfadada expresión se esfumó y él también sonrió. Su mano se extendió hacia mi cara. Mi aliento se quedó atrapado en mi garganta al pensar que me iba a tocar; sin embargo me quitó una hoja del pelo, tirándola al suelo.

De pronto, a nuestra izquierda, algo grujió entre los árboles. Terry se levantó de un salto, me agarró y me giró, un brazo envolviéndome mientras que me apretaba contra su cuerpo.

—Ay, mierda —siseó, mientras escuchaba a alguien reírse.

—¿Sr. Grandchester, por que la ha movido? ¡Tenía un tiro perfecto! —alguien gimió. Terry me soltó y yo me aparté de su duro cuerpo, mirando confusa a todos los lados. Ahí parado estaba Jimmy un poco desilusionado.

—Ya está fuera, no tiene sentido dejarse tirotear. Le acabo de arrebatar su última vida —respondió Terry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, vale, bueno nos vamos a llevar a cabo nuestro golpe. ¿Viene? —preguntó Jimmy, empezando a correr a través del bosque sin esperar respuesta.

Confusa miré a Terry.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Terry se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda, que estaba cubierta de pintura azul.

—Me lleve uno por ti. Me lo debes, monada —me sonrió satisfecho.

¿Se dejó disparar por mí? ¡Santo Dios, que dulce! —¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunté, conmovida.

Se encogió de hombros. —Quería tomar tu última vida, ese culo se ve demasiado limpio —respondió él, levantando una ceja.

—¿Me está mirando el culo, Sr. Grandchester? —bromeé, obligándome a no sonrojarme mientras lo decía.

—Sabes que debo de decir que no a esa pregunta, señorita White —dijo suspirando—. De todas formas te doy un minuto de ventaja, así que empieza a correr. —Agitó las cejas, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿En serio? —No es posible que quisiera perseguirme a través del bosque para poderme disparar, ¿o sí?

—Cincuenta y cuatro segundos.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Se supone que tenemos que recoger la bandera —dije nerviosa.

—Cuarenta y seis segundos.

¡Dios bendito, lo dice en serio! Agarré mi pistola y el casco, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo a través del bosque, riendo como una loca.

—¡Se acabó el tiempo! —le oí gritar.

Reí tontamente y seguí corriendo. Más adelante se materializó una enorme roca, y haciendo un esprint me escondí detrás de ella. Miré nerviosamente a todos los lados, pero no le veía por ninguna parte. Me di cuenta que al lado de la roca donde estaba situada había otra anexada a ella haciendo la forma de una V. Me deslicé en medio de las dos, adentrándome de tal forma que me cubría por todos los lados excepto de frente. Le podía oír correr así como el grujido de las hojas secas. Con cautela bajé mi pistola y me tapé la boca para no reírme.

—Sal, sal de donde estés —cantaba él, riendo. Me reí tontamente contra la mano y me aplasté más prietamente contra la dura roca. Estaba cerca, podía escuchar su respiración... posiblemente al otro lado de la roca.

—Candyyyyyy —llamó con guasa. Me mordí el labio, intentando desesperadamente no descubrirme. Quería terminar en el día de hoy con una vida; Paty había apostado que sería la primera expulsada, y deseaba por todos los medios ganar esta apuesta.

Respiré aliviada al escucharle correr en la dirección opuesta. Me arrastré hasta el borde de la grieta y eché una ojeadita a mi alrededor, comprobando que no había moros en la costa. Mientras daba un paso vacilante hasta afuera, él saltó desde detrás del recodo. Un grito involuntario, provocado por el susto, salió de entre mis labios

—¡Te encontré! Date la vuelta —sonrió con satisfacción, levantando su pistola, apuntando mi entrepierna, queriendo obviamente dispararme en el trasero.

Reí y retrocedí a la grieta.

—De ninguna manera, me tendrás que obligar —bromeé.

Él se rió y dio un paso adelante. Mientras que él daba un paso adelante, yo daba un paso atrás introduciéndome más en la grieta. Emparejé mi pisada con la suya, observando el júbilo en su cara mientras que le atraía más adentro, caminando a donde dejé la pistola.

—Te voy a disparar en el culo —insistía él, levantado un ceja bromeando.

Mi pie tocó mi casco y rápidamente me incliné y recogí mi pistola del suelo. Al mismo tiempo él saltó hacia adelante, envolviéndome con una mano y sujetándome contra la roca. Su mano agarró mi pistola y la desplazó de tal forma que dejaba de apuntarle. Su duro cuerpo se apretaba con firmeza contra el mío. Estaba sujeta contra la pared sin poder moverme aunque quisiera. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, su cara sólo a unos centímetros de la mía, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi boca. Él no se movió, simplemente se me quedó mirando con una ligera expresión de dolor. Mi corazón se volvió loco, sólo podía pensar en lo cerca que estaba de mí.

Levanté mi mano, agarrando un lado de su mono y acercándole aún más. Todo su cuerpo se apretaba contra el mío.

—Candy —gimió él, me miró suplicante. Por una décima de segundo sus ojos se posaron sobre mis labios.

Oh, Terry por favor, bésame por favor. Por favor no te retires como hiciste la otra vez. Ahora no hay nadie que nos pueda interrumpir, por favor sólo bésame antes de que espontáneamente me abrase.

—Bésame —susurré suplicando.

Él cerró los ojos y su expresión era como si le hubiese clavado un cuchillo en el estómago. Daba la sensación como si le estuviese torturando. Él abrió los ojos y tragó con fuerza.

—Cierra los ojos —susurró él.

Inmediatamente hice lo que me pedía; estaba tan excitada que apenas podía respirar. Sentí cómo su mano tocaba un lado de mi cara, acariciando mi mejilla, moviéndose despacio por la línea de mi mandíbula. Su dedo pulgar trazó mi labio inferior, ligándome a separar mis labios y gemir entrecortadamente. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba excitado. Era erótico y sexy, demasiado dulce de soportar.

Su mano bajó por un lado de mi cuello, rodeándolo suavemente. Su peso se desplomó contra el mío y, entonces sus suaves labios presionaron contra mi frente. Me sujeté más firmemente a él, levantando la cabeza, esperando que su boca se posara sobre la mía.

Dio un ligero paso atrás, dejó caer su mano de mi cuello. Abrí los ojos y pude ver cómo me observaba con su mandíbula contraída. Sus ojos brillaban excitados, pero su cara estaba endurecida. Aproximé mi cara a la suya, necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los míos.

Él negó.

—No puedo —susurró él, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

¡Me estas tomando el pelo! Seguía estando apretado contra mí y me sentía caliente y preocupada. Ignoré su protesta y volví a acercar mi boca a la suya.

—Por favor, Candy no puedo hacer esto. Eres una menor, por favor, no me obligues hacerlo —suplicó él.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—No te estoy obligando a nada. —Estaba tan cerca, más cerca de lo que ha estado en estas últimas seis semanas, pero seguía siendo demasiado lejos.

—Candy, posiblemente piensas que no estás haciendo nada, pero créeme, es bastante duro para mí en un día normal, pero esto es una tortura. No quiero sentirme todo el tiempo un pedófilo, pero cuando estoy cerca de ti no lo puedo evitar. —Su mano se desplazó suavemente por mi costado, haciéndome temblar.

—Terry, tú no eres un pedófilo —protesté.

Inclinó la cabeza y besó las lágrimas mientras caían por mis mejillas.

—Técnicamente lo soy, porque no debería mirarte de la forma en que te miro. No debería querer besarte y abrazarte. No debería desear estar cerca de ti, y de ser a la última persona que vieras al dormirte. No debería, pero no puedo parar. En serio, lo he intentado, lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo evitarlo. —Frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente su mandíbula.

¿Seguía mirándome de esa forma? ¿Aún me deseaba? Oh, Dios mío, ¿lo dice en serio? ¿Paty estaba en lo cierto y yo me sentía tan dolorida que no pude ver que aún le gustaba?

—¿Es verdad que todavía te gusto? —pregunté. Esperanza crecía dentro de mí.

Negó fieramente con la cabeza y sentí que mi corazón se rompía, otra vez, en mil pedazos.

—No me gustas, preciosa. Estoy locamente enamorado de ti —respondió suavemente, sintiéndose casi avergonzado al admitirlo.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G y Rossy Jimenez.**

**Alexa.. sí yo también, que tal este capítulo?**

**Leo morales.. jajaja diles a tus amigas que lean jaajaja; sí a mí igual que me castiguen así.**

**Dalia.. Sip, en verdad Paty se paso jijiji; un beso frustrado de nuevo, pero que tal aquí mi Terry?**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajaja sí verdad, pero bueno a mí me gusta también como esta; espero este capítulo te haya gustado.**

**Lizcarter.. jajaja si pobrecito tan celoso, pero yo aquí lo consuelo jijiji, incluso también tengo buenas ideas para un escritorio jijiji.**

**Laurita White.. pues si es solterito anímate! Jajaja si cuéntame en que termina eh, saludos.**

**Ely.. que bueno que te gusto el capí, gracias por las felicitaciones, espero que sí te haya gustado el anterior, lamento haberlo subido tan tarde, una disculpa por mantenerte despierta.**

**María de Jesus LH.. tarde muy tarde, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Irene.. en eso tiene razón siempre podemos cambiar de opinión, si subí capítulo, tarde pero trate de cumplir.**

**Ivonne Saldaa.. que bueno que te ha gustado la historia, actualizo diariamente; lamento ayer haber subido tan tarde.**

**Prisiterry.. jajaja pobre no te burles de Candy jijiji, y no amiga no habrá accidente pero que tal este capí?**

**Hola chica buenos días, primero que nada les ofrezco una disculpa, les comento que estuve en el hospital todo el día de ayer, mi abuela tiene diabetes y se puso un poco malita, por lo que llegue tarde a casa, aun así en cuanto llegué subí capítulo porque se los prometí, en verdad lamento mucho que hayan esperado todo el día.**

**Espero que les gustará el capí de ayer donde por fin Candy termina con Archie, y que tal fue gracias a Albert jajaja, y pues bueno, en este capítulo lo que muchas esperaban la declaración de mi sexi Terry, así que veremos qué pasa a partir de aquí, sólo les garantizo que el siguiente capítulo les gustará mucho; nuevamente mis más sinceras disculpas, lindo día DLB**

**Lo siento por lo tarde tuve unas complicaciones, nos leemos mañana. **


	25. Capítulo 25

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 25

Me ama? ¿Realmente me ama?

No sabía qué decir. Apenas podía respirar. ¿De verdad me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí? La esperanza y la felicidad trataban de aplastarme pero no lo permití. Algunas veces me había hecho ilusiones... ¿y si ésta era otra de esas veces? ¿Qué pasaba si de repente cambiaba de idea y retiraba lo dicho?

Yo no era lo bastante buena para él. Terry era increíble y tan especial, merecía a alguien mucho mejor que yo: lo merecía todo. Merecía a alguien como la señorita Marlow, que era perfecta y elegante, no una tonta colegiala que apenas podía mirarlo sin sonrojarse.

Me miraba con curiosidad. Bueno, en realidad se veía asustado y yo quería tranquilizarlo. Quería gritar que también lo amaba, que lo quería mucho, pero no me salía ni una palabra.

Su cara se alargó aún más con mi silencio.

—Lo siento, no debí decirlo. Lo siento mucho —dijo dolido y mirándome con tristeza—, soy tu profesor y tengo que esforzarme en ser más responsable. Dejaré mi trabajo o lo que sea que tenga que hacer para poder mantenerme lejos de ti.

Estaba mascullando y atragantándose con las palabras, hablaba demasiado rápido.

¿Está pensando dejar su trabajo? Lo aferré por las solapas del mono cuando se estaba apartando de mí.

—¿De verdad me amas? —susurré, no confiando en mi voz para hablar más fuerte.

Tragó saliva y asintió.

—Sí, pero no debería habértelo dicho. Tengo que guardármelo como lo he estado haciendo las últimas semanas.

Sonreí. No podía luchar más. Tenía el cuerpo erizado, sentía cómo se acumulaban lágrimas de emoción y me di cuenta de que, si él me amaba, tenía que intentarlo. Probablemente me arrancaría de nuevo el corazón cuando cambiara de idea, pero nada importaba en este momento.

—Yo también te amo, Terry —susurré sinceramente.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó. Sus ojos se ensancharon de golpe antes de que una arrebatadora sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

—¿De verdad? —gimió presionándome contra la dureza de la piedra.

Mordí mi labio y asentí. Es obvio que estoy perdidamente enamorada. Terry tenía que haberlo sabido antes de que yo se lo dijera. ¿Cómo demonios no lo vio? Era tan obvio como si tuviera escrito «Amo a Terry Grandchester» en la frente.

Suspiró y con el brazo rodeó mi cintura mientras me explicaba.

—Pensé que había echado a perder mi oportunidad, sinceramente creí que te había perdido, Candy. Me moría de miedo. He estado triste sin ti las últimas semanas. —Sus ojos azules fijos en los míos me hacían sentir que flotaba.

No quería seguir hablando. Necesitaba sus labios contra los míos. Ahora. Mi cuerpo estaba desesperado.

—Shh, es hora de dejar de hablar —susurré, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho alguna vez. Subí las manos deslizándolas por su pecho, rodeando el cuello y enredándolas en el pelo de la nuca. Él gimió desde el fondo de la garganta y mi cuerpo pareció incendiarse.

Su boca avanzaba tan lentamente hacía la mía que la espera me iba a matar, pero el momento era perfecto, privado y romántico, quería que durara para siempre. Finalmente su boca tomó la mía, presionando suavemente, sentí que nunca más volvería a respirar.

¡Oh Dios, lo estoy besando otra vez! Había olvidado lo que se sentía, lo increíble que era. Todo mi cuerpo ardía de pasión y no podía acercarme suficiente. Él lo sentía también y me apretaba más contra la roca, las manos bajaban por mi espalda haciendo cosquillear el pelo de mi nuca.

Su lengua se deslizó sobre mis labios y deseosa de más, abrí la boca. Terry entró, explorando suavemente. Gemí cuando su increíble sabor me estalló en la lengua. Me besó profundamente mientras yo me aferraba con fuerza a su cuello para que no se alejara, no es que lo fuera a intentar, pero por si acaso.

Interrumpió el beso justo cuando me estaba mareando ligeramente. Pensé que se estaba apartando, pero no lo hizo. Me besó el cuello, mordisqueando suavemente la piel y mis rodillas se aflojaron. Gemí ahogadamente cuando besó un camino desde el cuello hasta la oreja.

—Te amo, preciosa —susurró.

Sonreí feliz y jalé un poco el pelo que tenía entre las manos.

—Yo también te amo —balbuceé, incapaz de hablar a través del torrente de sentimientos y sensaciones que pulsaban a través de mi cuerpo.

Se apartó sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras me retiraba suavemente el pelo de la cara.

—Siento tanto haberte herido, prometo que estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor para ambos. Casi me mató decirte que no podíamos estar juntos. La mirada de dolor que tenías, te lo juro, me perseguía todo el tiempo. Lo siento tanto, preciosa… ¿puedes perdonarme y darme otra oportunidad? Nunca volveré a hacerte daño, lo prometo… ¿Por favor? —suplicó apoyando su frente en la mía. Sus ojos clavados en los míos mostraban pena y arrepentimiento.

Sonreí y apoyé mis labios contra los suyos por un par de segundos.

—Definitivamente —confirmé riendo como tonta y enrojeciendo. Estaba tan feliz que me sentía un poco mareada.

Se rió y el sonido se pareció más a un gruñido de victoria. Envolvió mi cintura con los brazos y me levantó limpiamente del suelo, girando en círculos y haciéndome reír como loca. Me bajó lentamente, deslizándome por su cuerpo hasta que mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo. Él reía entusiasmado, acariciando mis labios con los suyos, besándome con tanta pasión, que era casi demasiado fuerte de aguantar. Cuando se apartó, no pude borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Este increíble hombre me quería, me amaba y quería estar conmigo.

—Terry por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme daño —supliqué contra sus labios.

Jadeó y negó fieramente con la cabeza.

—No lo haré, te lo acabo de prometer. Sinceramente pensé que me olvidarías. No creí que tú pudieras sentir por mí lo que yo siento por ti. Pensaba que serías capaz de seguir adelante y ser feliz. Lo esperaba porque te mereces ser feliz. Pero cuando intentaste seguir adelante no pude controlar mis celos y te traté fatal. Lo siento mucho, preciosa. Debería apagar este sentimiento o ignorarlo y alejarme de ti, pero no soy capaz. Ni siquiera está permitido que te hable así, sin embargo, es imposible mantenerme lejos de ti. Aunque merezcas a alguien mejor que yo.

—Para mí no hay nadie mejor que tú —le dije con el ceño fruncido.

Sonrió con gratitud antes de presionar otra vez sus labios contra los míos, terminando la conversación. Estaba enganchada con el beso, todo mi cuerpo vibraba por la necesidad de más, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para tocarme más allá de acariciar suavemente la espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Un sonido fuerte y agudo atravesó el aire haciéndome chillar del susto. Terry se alejó de mí de un salto, como si hubiera estallado una bomba entre los dos.

Mientras miraba alrededor asustada, Terry se echó a reír.

—Juego terminado —explicó todavía divertido, moviendo la cabeza.

Oh ¿era el final del juego de paintball? Se me había olvidado que por eso estábamos aquí. Estaba tan enganchada con ese beso que si hubiera habido un terremoto, no lo hubiera notado hasta que los labios de Terry se apartaran de los míos.

Lo miré frustrada, no quería irme, aún teníamos mucho de qué hablar. Me tendió una mano sonriendo feliz. Hice una mueca y deslicé mi mano en la suya suspirando con satisfacción por lo bien que se sentía.

De alguna manera se sentía como el hogar. Él tomó las armas y cascos con la otra mano y me dio un pequeño tirón encaminándose hacia la entrada del peñasco. Me pegué a su costado mientras caminábamos y no podía dejar de sonreír. Soltó mi mano, pasando el brazo por mi cintura, acercándome más mientras me besaba tiernamente en la cabeza.

—¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche? —preguntó.

—Claro, ¿qué tienes pensado? —pregunté sonriendo, luchando contra el impulso de saltar.

—Lo que quieras, creo que deberíamos hablar más. Hay muchas cosas que necesitamos tratar —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Fruncía el ceño pensativo.

—Sí, supongo —le dije asintiendo lentamente.

Me hizo detenerme. No había nadie alrededor pero debíamos estar cerca del claro y de la cabaña de paintball, los árboles ya empezaban a escasear.

—Necesitamos actuar normalmente, preciosa. Hablaremos más tarde y resolveremos qué vamos a hacer, pero por ahora, haremos como si nada hubiera sucedido allí atrás ¿de acuerdo? —demandó, mirándome esperanzado.

Asentí mi acuerdo. Un modo de decir sin decir. Terry sonrió feliz y señaló el sendero con la cabeza. Sonreí ampliamente y me alejé. En la curva, a punto de dar vuelta, algo golpeó mi culo haciéndome chillar de dolor. Terry se reía malvadamente. Me giré para ver que todavía me estaba apuntando con el arma.

Le miré con incredulidad. Me había disparado en el trasero por segunda vez en el día.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —grité. Su risa sonó más fuerte.

Dio unos pasos hacia mí y me tomó del brazo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos cuando sacó mi último brazalete, metiéndolo en su bolsillo.

—Te dije que tomaría tu última vida —susurró eróticamente. Presionó sus labios contra los míos otra vez, haciéndome olvidar el pequeño escozor donde me había disparado desde tan cerca. Con disimulo froté el dedo en la pintura fresca, cogiendo una gota con la yema del dedo.

Cuando Terry se separó, rápidamente le embadurné la mejilla.

—Ahora sí estás sexy —murmuré riendo porque se quedó estupefacto. Riendo también, me jaló con fuerza para abrazarme.

—Tú sí que eres sexy —contestó besándome suavemente. Me sonrojé como una tonta. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras me acariciaba la mejilla caliente.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas por mí. Es algo precioso.

Puse los ojos en blanco y lo empujé. Necesitábamos reunirnos con los demás antes de que empezaran a preguntarse dónde estábamos.

—Venga ligón, vámonos. Puedes hacerme sonrojar más tarde —sugerí cogiendo mi arma y mi casco de su mano y señalándole el sendero. Seguramente me volvería a disparar si caminaba yo primero.

—Ajá, sin duda te haré sonrojar más tarde —declaró arrogante, haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran otra vez sin poder evitarlo. Solo Terry tenía ese efecto sobre mí cuando estaba cerca, y él lo sabía malditamente bien.

Me guiñó un ojo y se dirigió al sendero. Igualé mi paso al suyo. Tal vez no se daba cuenta, pero le eché miraditas de reojo mientras avanzábamos. Él caminaba rozando el dorso de su mano con la mía a propósito, y mientras íbamos hacia el claro, su dedo pulgar rodeaba apenas el mío, haciendo galopar mi corazón.

Llegamos al claro y noté que Paty y Anthony estaban allí parados con Stear, charlando alegremente. Sonreí por lo bien que se veía Paty. Estaba tremendamente feliz por ella, porque al fin había hablado con Stear.

—Hablaré contigo más tarde, preciosa —susurró Terry cuando caminó en sentido contrario al mío. Le miré alejarse luchando contra el deseo de ponerme a bailar en medio del claro. Él me amaba. Realmente me amaba. Nada importaba más allá de esas tres palabras. La cuestión de estudiante-profesor, la de la minoría de edad… ya nada de eso importaba. Sabía que tendríamos que tratar sobre ello. Sería duro, pero lo superaríamos juntos.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G y Rossy Jimenez.**

**Irene.. siii Albert fue el héroe jajaja, que tal este capí, esperemos que no se meta Susy, ya ves mi Terry lento pero seguro ya se declaró.**

**Edeny Grandchester.. yo también amo a Terry, fue el héroe de Candy en esa situación tan fea; gracias por dejar tu comentario en cada capítulo.**

**Luisa.. muchas gracias por tus deseos, ya está mejor con esa enfermedad de repente nos da sustos gracias, espero que tu también ya estés mejor, sé que este capítulo te encantó en por fin aclararon las cosas.**

**Vero.. muchas gracias, ya está mejor, fue el susto pero ya la tenemos en casa gracias, sí por fin dejó a Archie, y que tal este capítulo el ansiado beso llegó. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, sus comentarios son parte esencial de que me anime y publique.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja besos frustrados, estoy segura que este te encantó, por fin se pusieron las pilas, ahora esperemos que no se arrepientan. Muchas gracias por los deseas ya todo está mejor, saludos para ti también.**

**AnaEdith.. jajaj entonces supongo que lo que pasó en este capí solo es un plus. Gracias por escribir.**

**Ely.. muchas gracias, ya todo está mejor, espero no nos de otro susto. Y que tal sabía que te gustaría, y sé que este te enloqueció jajaja, esperemos que ya todo sea para bien. Saludos.**

**Guest.. Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, gracias por tus buenos deseos, que tal este capí?, ojala en el siguiente dejaras tu nombre. Saludos.**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajajajaja que bueno que te gusto aunque sea un poco amiga jajajaja, espero que cuando leas este respires por favor jijiji, ahora a esperar que sucede después de estas declaraciones. Saludos.**

**Leo morales.. mil gracias por tus oraciones ya todo mejor, te lo agradezco de verdad. Jajajaja yo haría lo mismo al depto. para recuperar tiempo perdido, espero este capí te haya gustado saludos.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. jajaja listo amiga ella se declaró y después se besaron jajaja supongo que te gustó, porque que beso!**

**Alexa.. que bueno que te gusta la historia, que tal este capí, espero también te guste; gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta leer sus opiniones.**

**Lizcarter.. mmmm la verdad es que Terry te ha mentido ya que simplemente es mío ok. Jajaja aquí la declaración la pecosa y el tan esperado beso Xd me imagine en su lugar, jajajaja.**

**Aby de Brower.. jajajaja muchas gracias que bueno que te animaste, que te gustó y que me dejes tu comentario, aquí el siguiente que tal?, pues esperemos que gusana no interfiera, (yo también la llamo así). Saludos.**

**Chicas buenos días, aquí el siguiente que tal? Sé que lo amaron por fin lo que todas esperábamos el beso, la declaración y el regreso de estos dos rebeldes como pareja, ahora esperemos que se pongan listos y no hagan tonterías.**

**Gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos, agradezco su apoyo y comprensión. Saludos y nos leemos mañana. DLB**


	26. Capítulo 26

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 26

A regañadientes arrastré mis ojos de él y los dirigí hacia mis amigos. Luché con fuerza para sacar la sonrisa en mi rostro, pero probablemente no hice un buen trabajo. Tenía la sensación de que estaría sonriendo en mis sueños esa noche. Pasé mi lengua sobre mis labios todavía sensibles, saboreándolo sobre mi piel. Mi estómago revoloteaba y volví mis ojos hacia él. Estaba recargado contra un árbol observando a los estudiantes.

—¡Aquí está la mujer desaparecida! —bromeó Anthony cuando me levanté para ir hacia ellos.

Me reí y negué con la cabeza.

—Yo no desaparecí; ¡tú te fuiste y me dejaste! —le reprendí en broma, golpeando su brazo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—No lo hice. Yo corrí hacia los árboles esperando que me siguieras, pero tú solo te agachaste, lo que es realmente estúpido. Luego te vi caminando en la dirección equivocada buscándome, pero para ese entonces ya había otras personas alrededor por lo que no podía gritarte o hacer cualquier cosa. Asumí que estabas atrapada y fuera porque solo tenías una vida para vivir —explicaba, riéndose de mi evidente falta de habilidad para el paintball. Sus ojos volvieron hacia la parte superior de mi brazo—. Y yo estaba en lo correcto, tú estabas fuera. ¿Dónde estabas? Paty y Stear, estaban fuera también y dijeron que no regresaste a la cabaña.

Oh no, ¿qué puedo decir a esto? Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Me perdí? —sugerí esperando que aceptara eso. Lo hizo.

Sus ojos vagaban por mi cuerpo cubierto de pintura, obviamente verificando el daño. Él se echó a reír cuando me dio la vuelta para verificar mi parte posterior.

—¿Te dispararon en el trasero otra vez? Eso es tan gracioso. ¡Solo te podía pasar a ti, Candy, solo a ti! —bromeaba. Me reí y lo empujé hacia atrás, haciendo un mohín.

—Obviamente no solo a mí porque Paty y Stear también estaban fuera.

Miré hacia Paty, tenía su mano en el brazo de Stear, riéndose tontamente sobre algo que él había dicho, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas. Estaba tan orgullosa de ella que podría reventar; había estado loca por él desde siempre. Personalmente no podía ver qué era lo que la atraía. Era guapo, pero no era realmente mi tipo. Él era un deportista completo, con hombros anchos y grandes, y un cuello musculoso y grueso. Todo tonificado, no como el físico de Terry.

Tan pronto como pensé en Terry, mis ojos se movieron en su dirección. La Srta. Marlow estaba parada cerca de él, con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello rubio natural por debajo de la cinta del cabello, sacudiéndolo como una de esas diosas de la televisión.

Oh Dios mío, ¿cómo podía él estar interesado en mí mientras ella estaba haciendo eso frente a él? No tenía, para nada, la oportunidad de competir con esa mujer. Si yo fuera un chico, estaría babeándome por ella también.

Miré hacia otro lado mientras comenzaba a sentirme un poco celosa.

¿Qué haría si él me engañaba? Él nunca había tenido una novia antes; ¿Sabría lo que significa ser fiel? ¿Se aburriría de mí en pocas semanas e iría detrás de otra persona que mereciera su atención? Espera, espera, ¿estoy analizándolo todo otra vez, como antes?

Mire hacia Terry otra vez en el momento exacto en el que él miró hacia mí. Le sonreí y recibí una sonrisa rompecorazones antes de mirar nuevamente a la Srta. Marlow. Suspiré y decidí que debía estar tranquila. Necesitaba dejar de pensar a cerca de situaciones difíciles porque la mayor parte del tiempo estaría llegando a conclusiones enteramente incorrectas a cerca de él.

Apenas podía esperar a esa noche. Sólo estar cerca de él otra vez, hablar con él y envolver mis brazos a su alrededor por un momento sería como el cielo en la tierra. Y su cuerpo… ahora que estaba pensando en él, no podía evitar querer su cuerpo, sabiendo cómo de caliente e increíble era hacer el amor con él. Me estremecí de deseo y sentí que algo apretaba mi brazo.

—¿Candy?

Miré hacia arriba rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza para limpiar mis pensamientos. Anthony estaba chasqueando sus dedos frente a mi rostro, obviamente tratando de tener mi atención.

¿Oh no, estaba soñando despierta?

—Perdona, ¿qué decías? —sonreí disculpándome, haciéndole reír y él puso los ojos en blanco.

Stear estaba alejándose, lanzando una última sonrisa en la dirección de Paty, lo que la hizo sonreír y morderse el labio antes de saltar a mi lado y cogerme del brazo, hundiendo sus dedos en mi piel mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Él me invitó a salir! Oh chica, ¡realmente me invitó a salir! —susurró ella emocionada, casi sacudiéndome de lo emocionada que estaba. Reí y la abracé.

—¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! No puedo creer que finalmente hayas podido hablar con él —la felicité, sonriendo alegremente. Parece que hoy había sido un gran día para nuestras vidas amorosas. Suspiré alegremente y miré furtivamente a Terry; él estaba hablando con el señor Young y luego se recostó relajado contra la puerta del primer entrenador.

—¡Lo sé! Gracias al Señor por el Paintball —dijo con un suspiro soñador. Nunca pensé que podría estar de acuerdo, pero en silencio también di gracias al Señor por el paintball ya que gracias a eso, era uno de los mejores días que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿a dónde vais a ir? ¿Qué te dijo? Dame todos los detalles —le indiqué, uniendo mi brazo con el suyo y arrastrándola hacia el Sr. Young para que pudiese verificar que nos subíamos al autobús y nosotras pudiésemos cotillear sobre Stear. Estaba muriéndome por hablarle a ella sobre Terry, pero realmente necesitaba hablar primero con él para estar segura de que estaba de acuerdo con que se lo dijera. Lo último que deseaba hacer era perturbarle o arruinar algo cuando habíamos vuelto a estar juntos.

Paty dio un suspiro soñador y comenzó a decirme todo acerca de cómo ella había hecho los arreglos con Anthony para ser la pareja de Stear en el juego. Nos unimos a la fila para subir al autobús y me perdí en su historia sobre el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Escuché con los ojos bien abiertos y una enorme sonrisa mientras ella hablaba muy entusiasmada sobre todas las cosas que tenían en común. Cómo coquetearon, y como ella no hizo nada para quedar como una tonta frente a él. Seguí en fila hasta que estuve en la puerta, lista para subir a bordo.

Cuando levanté mi pie para subir, un brazo se cruzó a través de la puerta bloqueando mi entrada. Levanté la mirada y me sorprendí al ver a Terry recostado de forma casual, con sus brazos estirados para yo no pudiera entrar al autobús. Una sexy sonrisa estaba en sus labios, que me hacía desear poder pasar mi lengua sobre ellos. Paty estaba envuelta en su historia así que chocó contra mi espalda sin saber que me había detenido. Me ruboricé como loca, y la sonrisa de Terry se hizo más pronunciada.

—Creo que voy a tener un moretón en el hombro donde usted me disparó, Srta. White. Creo que tendré que darle detención por ello —bromeó él, riendo en voz baja. Reí tímidamente.

—Usted no puede darme detención, Sr. Grandchester; no estamos en terreno del instituto. Además, fue un accidente y ya me he excusado —dije, bromeando con el asunto de ser maestros.

Él miró hacia mí de manera pensativa.

—Hmm, supongo que está en lo correcto. Pero un paso fuera en los terrenos del instituto y su trasero estará en detención. Puse mis ojos en blanco hacia él; obviamente le gustaba tener ese poder sobre mí.

—Lo tendré presente.

Él sonrió y movió su brazo de la puerta, asintiendo para que pudiera subir. Sentí estremecer mis entrañas por la forma en la que él me miraba, jugando y bromeando.

Mi Terry estaba de vuelta por completo. Me encantaba, lo amaba así.

Mordí mi labio para no decir nada inapropiado y subí al autobús con Paty detrás de mí. Ella se desplomó en el asiento junto al mío, pero era obvio que todavía estaba en la tierra La La con Stear porque ella se perdió totalmente el incidente de la puerta con Terry y continúo con su historia, donde la había dejado. Unos minutos después vi cómo Terry caminaba y tomaba asiento en el frente del autobús.

Después de media hora de chismorreo sobre Stear y la planificación de su cita mañana en la noche, finalmente estábamos cerca de la escuela. Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo por lo que lo extraje preguntándome de quién sería el mensaje; cuando leí el nombre, inmediatamente sentí mi rostro caliente. Era de Terry.

**Tengo que llevar a Susana a casa. ¿Te paso a buscar a tu casa a las cuatro? **

Mi corazón brincó con la idea de verlo. Estaba tan emocionada que casi no podía estar en mi asiento. ¿Espera, a las cuatro? Él había dicho que deseaba hacer algo esta noche, yo esperaba tener tiempo para una ducha y arreglarme el cabello, hacerme ver más digna de su atención. Pero no podía decirle no, si me buscaba a las cuatro, entonces tendría tiempo adicional con él algo de lo cual ciertamente no me quejaría.

**Estás ansioso, pensé que nos reuniríamos esta noche. **

Le envíe un mensaje de vuelta.

Paty me miraba curiosa. No sabía qué decir. Deseaba decirle. Sabía que ella estaría loca de contenta por mí, pero necesitaba verificar con Terry si él estaba de acuerdo. Él diría que debía pretender que nada había pasado y que esta conversación no podría tenerla con ella con todos los demás estudiantes alrededor.

—Es mi mamá —mentí, encogiéndome de hombros y deseando que mi rostro ruborizado no me delatara.

Mi móvil sonó con su respuesta por lo que abrí con entusiasmo.

**¡Definitivamente ansioso! ¿Está bien a las cuatro? **

Suspiré de manera soñadora y miré la hora en mi teléfono; era justo después de las tres, por lo menos tendría un poco de tiempo para cambiarme a algo bonito que no fueran unos vaqueros holgados y una camiseta, que era lo que vestí para jugar al paintball.

**Claro, te veo luego. **

Le envíe de vuelta, apenas pudiendo escribir con mis temblorosas manos ya que estaba muy entusiasmada.

Llegamos a la escuela y Terry bajó primero, de pie al lado del autobús verificando que todos salieran del mismo. Anthony estaba esperando por nosotras justo fuera de la puerta con una eufórica sonrisa en su rostro de Yo—pude—dispararos—a—vosotros—con—pintura, como el resto de los chicos que fueron.

Salí con ellos entusiasmada hacia el auto de Paty; estaba literalmente haciendo cuenta regresiva hasta las 4:00 pm cuando volvería a ver nuevamente a Terry. Sentía como si estuviese en una especie de sueño donde no tenía control de mí misma o mis acciones, estaba moviéndome como si estuviese en una especie de trance, dichosamente feliz.

Paty se detuvo fuera de mi casa y me miró suplicante.

—Vendrás mañana a ayudarme a escoger el vestuario, ¿no? —preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio por los nervios o entusiasmo, probablemente una mezcla de los dos.

Asentí.

—Definitivamente, ¡no me perdería la oportunidad de ponerte deslumbrante para Stear, por nada del mundo! —bromeé, abrazándola para salir del auto, diciéndole adiós mientras ella conducía por la carretera.

Giré y prácticamente corrí hacia mi casa. Mis padres me miraron de forma extraña mientras pasaba por su lado a máxima velocidad, dirigiéndome a mi cuarto.

—¡Hola mamá, hola papá! —dije mientras pasaba como un tornado por su lado.

—Eh, cielo. ¿Te divertiste? —dijo mi padre a mis espaldas mientras subía las escaleras.

—¡Mucho! —grité desde la parte superior de las escaleras, quitándome la ropa mientras, añadiendo unos preciados segundos adicionales en la ducha.

Me duché tan rápido como fue posible, siendo cuidadosa de no mojar mi cabello, luego me dirigí a mi cuarto, escogiendo unos vaqueros ajustados que sabía le gustarían a Terry ya que la última vez que los utilicé apenas pudo mantener sus manos fuera de mi trasero. Escogí una camiseta negra y un jersey azul para colocarme sobre la camiseta. Me cepillé el cabello y me maquillé pero para ser honesta no necesita mucho. Mi rostro ya estaba iluminado por el entusiasmo, mis ojos brillaban. Suspiré contenta y bajé las escaleras para notificarles a mis padres que iba a salir fuera.

Eran solo veinte minutos para las cuatro, y había podido estar listar en un tiempo record. Estaba orgullosa de mí misma. Fui hacia la cocina; mi padre estaba sentado allí leyendo el periódico, mientras mi madre preparaba la cena para la noche.

—¡Eh! —dije, sentándome en la banqueta justo al lado de mi padre, esperando que ellos no preguntaran por qué estaba tan entusiasmada.

—¿Te divertiste jugando al paintball? Estaba esperando una furiosa llamada de Paty diciéndome que tenía que ir a buscaros al hospital o algo parecido —bromeaba mi padre, chocando su hombro con el mío.

Me reí y agité mi cabeza,

—Sorprendentemente pude pasar toda la tarde ilesa. ¿Quizá mi suerte está cambiando? —sugerí.

Definitivamente mi suerte parecía como si estuviese cambiando alrededor mí. Tenía al chico de mis sueños que estaba enamorado de mí, buenos amigos, padres excelentes y el próximo fin de semana iba a ver a Daniel Masters en concierto. ¿Qué más podía pedir una chica de diecisiete años?

Mi madre sonreía alegre.

—Siempre vas a ser torpe Candy, naciste así y morirás así —contestó ella, sacando su lengua hacia mí.

Reí y asentí aceptando lo que decía. Miré hacia ella, que estaba cortando unas patatas y de repente me di cuenta de que ella estaba cocinando para mí también.

—Mami, voy a cenar fuera esta noche, ¿está bien? —pregunté, rogando que dijera sí. Mis padres son muy buenas personas y llevaderos la mayor parte del tiempo; recé esperando que ésta no fuera la excepción a la regla.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Claro. ¿Paty y tú iréis a algún lugar agradable? —preguntó mi madre.

Ok, no quisiera tener que mentir pero no puedo decirles la verdad. ¿Oh, qué tengo que decirles sobre eso?

—Eh… no estoy segura.

Hice una mueca, esperando que mi contestación fuera aceptable. Aparentemente lo fue ya que ella sonrió y continúo cortando los vegetales.

Unos minutos después mi teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de mi bolso. Lo saqué con entusiasmo, sabiendo que sería Terry. Salté de mi silla mientras contestaba, no queriendo estar cerca de mis padres en caso de que mi rostro delatara que estaba teniendo una relación ilegal con mi maestro.

—Hola —contesté. Me mordí el labio cuando me di cuenta de lo alegre y entusiasmada que sonaba mi voz.

¿Lo alejaría de mí por ser tan insistente? ¿Él daría un vistazo a mi sonrojado rostro y me vería como una colegiala muy entusiasmada?

—Hola preciosa. Estoy fuera, debo de ir y llamar a la puerta por ti o… —Él se fue apagando y sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir erráticamente al sonido de su voz.

De repente, me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Él quería llamar a la puerta? ¡Oh Dios mío, mi padre literalmente lo mataría!

—No lo hagas, ahora mismo estaré afuera —dije rápidamente.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de mi padre por si decidía en el momento justo ir fuera y ver a Terry sentando en su auto esperando por mí. Terminé la llamada y me dirigí a la encimera donde había dejado mi cartera; coloqué mi móvil dentro de la cartera y besé a mi padre en la mejilla.

—Os veré más tarde.

—Candy, en casa antes de las 10:30 —dijo mi padre severamente.

Le di una de mis mejores caras de cachorrito; deseaba el mayor tiempo posible con Terry esta noche. Estaba considerando la idea de decirles que pasaría la noche en casa de Paty para poderme quedar con Terry pero no podía decir exactamente esas cosas a mis padres. Mis padres preferían que les notificara con antelación aunque eran menos propensos de armar un escándalo si les notificaba antes de salir de la casa.

—Aaa, ¿no puede ser más tarde? ¿11:30, por favor? —rogué, haciendo pucheros hacia él—. No es noche de escuela —añadí.

Él suspiró y aceptó, lo besé nuevamente en la mejilla antes de saltar hacia la puerta.

—¡Sois los mejores, os veré luego! —dije mirando sobre mi hombro.

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta delantera, la felicidad se apoderó de mí. Solo ver estacionado el Jeep plateado de Terry hacía que sintiera mi piel estallar en llamas y mi cuerpo completo comenzó a sentir un hormigueo por el entusiasmo. Él me miraba caminar por el sendero, sus ojos un poco abiertos examinaban todo mi cuerpo. Yo sonreía con satisfacción.

¡Definitivamente a alguien le siguen gustando estos vaqueros!

Deslizándome en el asiento del pasajero de su auto, sonreí. Él todavía recorría mi cuerpo con sus ojos lujuriosamente. Mi corazón latía tan alto que me sorprendía que él no pudiera escucharlo. Él todavía vestía la ropa de esta mañana, pero siempre se veía mucho más sexy fuera de los terrenos del instituto.

—Hola —susurré, sabiendo que mi voz no podría salir adecuadamente si trataba de hablar.

Finalmente sus ojos dejaron mi cuerpo y se encontraron con los míos.

—Hola —susurró de vuelta, sonriéndome. Su expresión parecía igual a la mía, alegría, nerviosismo y un poco de conmoción. Él se inclinó hacia el asiento trasero, yo fruncí en ceño preguntándome qué estaba haciendo hasta que su brazo volvió hacia el frente, sujetando un ramo de tulipanes rojos.

—Te compré esto.

¡Tan Malditamente Dulce! Había olvidado lo adorable que era, cuán atento es él como novio, cómo él siempre me consentía y al parecer recordaba cada pequeño detalle que le había mencionado.

—Oh Terry, son preciosas. Gracias —murmuré, luchando contra una ola de lágrimas de felicidad porque esto era real y él realmente me quería y por fin había terminado el dolor de las últimas seis semanas. Para siempre.

—De nada, preciosa —sonrió alegremente y mi corazón se derretía un poco cuando él me llamaba preciosa.

Él se estaba acercando a mí, sus deliciosos labios estaban peligrosamente cerca de los mis y casi no podía respirar.

Aquí era donde me despertaba por la alarma de mi reloj y me daba cuenta de que me había quedado dormida y llegaba tarde a clase….

Pero no estaba soñando.

Sus labios presionaron los míos y di un pequeño chillido de entusiasmo mientras mis manos sujetaban la parte posterior de su cabello, no dejándole escapar de mí. Lo deseaba tanto, no era deseo, era necesidad. Lo necesitaba. Bebí ávidamente de él, besándolo tan ferozmente como él a mí, sintiendo pequeñas chispas de electricidad que parecían correr por mi cuerpo cada vez que él se acercaba a mí. Me acerque más a él, aplastando mi pecho contra el suyo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por él.

Muy pronto él se retiró. Luché para recuperar el aliento, pero necesitaba más. Le puse mala cara para dejarle saber que no había terminado. Él sonrió, mordiéndome los labios rápidamente antes de acomodarse en el asiento y encender el auto.

Suspiré alegremente y me senté nuevamente en mi asiento, tratando de calmar mi cuerpo antes de que literalmente estallara en llamas, no deseaba arruinarle sus asientos de piel. Me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad mientras él salía de mi casa.

—¿Y qué deseas hacer? Si quieres ir a cenar o algo debemos salir un poco de la ciudad para que nadie nos vea —sugirió, con el ceño fruncido.

Me encogí de hombros, me traía sin cuidado lo que hiciéramos, siempre que pudiera estar unas horas con él. Felizmente palearía estiércol siempre y cuando lo estuviera haciendo con él.

—Lo que quieras —susurré, deslizando mis dedos sobre la superficie encerada de uno de los tulipanes, maravillándome de su belleza. Terry como siempre, acertaba comprándome mis flores preferidas.

—Bueno, tenemos que hablar, ¿entonces qué piensas si vamos a mi apartamento y pedimos comida para llevar?

¡Oh sí, yo quería ir a su apartamento! Me encantaba su apartamento, y sobre todo, una visita a su cuarto haría mi noche también.

—¿Comida china? —sugerí, tratando de que mis pensamientos indecentes no se dejaran ver en mi rostro.

—Suena bien.

Sujetó mi mano mientras conducía a su apartamento y no pude evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando. Era tan guapo que hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido. Mi cuerpo estuvo nervioso todo el viaje en el auto, mis manos sudaban, y mi estómago revoloteaba de entusiasmo.

Sujeté firme su mano, por miedo a dejarlo ir si cambiaba de opinión o algo y después de todo no quisiera estar conmigo. Eso me destrozaría. Fue duro cuando rompimos la última vez pero esta vez sería peor porque ya habíamos dicho la palabra con «A». Sonreí y reí calladamente para mí mientras pensaba sobre él diciéndome que me amaba; saliendo de su boca las palabras más bellas que había oído.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo mientras se estacionaba en uno de los lugares para su apartamento.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo pensaba.

Sonrió y besó mi mano antes de soltarla y salir del auto y dirigirse hacia mi lado. Salí antes de que él abriera la puerta por mí, sabiendo que no le gustaba; a él le gustaba comportarse como un caballero y tener esos pequeños detalles como abrir las puertas cuando estábamos saliendo.

Suspiró y me miró intencionalmente mientras me ponía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, tirando hacia él.

—¿Nuevamente debemos tener la conversación de cómo me dejarás comportarme como un verdadero novio? —susurró, inclinándose y poniendo un suave beso en mi frente. Mi corazón se detuvo y luego aceleró cuando él mencionó la palabra novio y no pude evitar el pequeño chillido que salió de mi boca mientras agarraba su camisa y tiraba de él para acercarlo lo más posible.

—¿Es eso lo que eres? —bromeé.

Él sonrió.

—A menos que prefieras que me comporte como tu maestro —indicó, encogiéndose de hombros, dando un paso hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí en tono de broma.

—¿Usted piensa que me puede enseñar algunas cosas en su apartamento? —coqueteé, mordiéndome mi labio y tratando de verme sexy pero mi sonrojo probablemente arruinó la situación.

—Seguro, ¿trajo sus libros consigo? —contestó él, sonriendo pero pareciendo estar un poco incómodo al mismo tiempo.

—Maldición, se me olvidó traerlo. Al parecer tendrá que ser una lección práctica —ronroneé sugestivamente, viéndole tragar; con sus ojos más amplios que antes, estrelló sus labios contra los míos, terminando mis patéticos intentos de seducción.

**NOTAS.**

**Ok ok, acabo de llegar a casa, agradezco sus reviews, y el esfuerzo que hicieron para llegar a los 300 reviews, así que aquí tienen, mañana los agradecimientos como se debe, ahorita así para subir rápido vale DLB. **


	27. Capítulo 27

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 27

Me besó duro, empujándome contra el lado de su coche, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío. Al instante envolví mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza para que no pudiera alejarse de mí. Su beso era casi desesperado, como si estuviera decidido a compensar al completo las seis semanas sin mí en ese momento. No es que me importara. Yo estaba a favor de recuperar el tiempo perdido también, mi cuerpo iba a fuego lento y el único que podía ayudarme a salir de mi estado de frustración era él.

Sin embargo, probablemente no era una idea brillante tener una sesión de exhibición completa fuera de su edificio. Me había dicho que la Srta. Marlow vivía en su calle. Sería muy malo para ambos si nos viera.

Mientras él chupaba mi labio inferior pidiendo entrar, alejé a regañadientes mi boca de la de él. Pero, obviamente, no estaba contento con eso, porque mientras yo movía la cabeza hacia atrás, él movía la suya hacia adelante y me besó de nuevo. Me reí tontamente contra sus labios y finalmente suspiró y se alejó, haciéndome un mohín en tono de broma.

—Lección uno: haces todo lo que un profesor quiere, lo que incluye besarme cuando te lo pida. Y nada de estos disparates de alejarse —bromeó, sonriendo burlonamente hacia mí.

Me reí de nuevo y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo pensé que tal vez deberíamos llevar esto dentro por si alguien nos ve —expliqué, encogiéndome de hombros.

Presionó su frente contra la mía.

—Supongo. Y nosotros realmente, realmente necesitamos hablar —dijo sin aliento, alejándose de mí y tomando mi mano.

Sonreí y entrelacé nuestros dedos, dejándolo que me llevara hacia su apartamento. Cada paso me ponía más y más excitada porque quería yacer justo entre sus brazos para siempre.

Se detuvo frente a su puerta y me miró como disculpándose. Se me ocurrió cuál era probablemente la razón de su mirada de disculpa—. Tu casa es un desastre, ¿verdad? —pregunté, tratando de no reírme.

—En mi defensa, no sabía que ibas a venir —respondió, haciendo una mueca.

Me acerqué a él y rocé la nariz contra la suya ligeramente.

—Terry, sé que eres un vago. De hecho me gusta eso, prueba que eres humano y no un capullo super sexy. Todo el mundo tiene defectos y disfrutar viviendo en una pocilga es obviamente el tuyo.

Me sonrió. —¿Crees que soy super sexy?

Le sonreí ampliamente. —El maestro más sexy que jamás he visto.

Se rio y abrió la puerta, tomando mi mano e invitándome a pasar. El lugar era justo como lo recordaba, desordenado, sucio y atestado, pero me encantó. Sonreí y me acerqué más a él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mirando directamente a sus ojos mientras la felicidad se arremolinaba alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—Me encanta tu apartamento —confesé.

Sonrió. —Y a mí me encanta que estés en mi apartamento.

Tiré de su boca hasta la mía, deseosa de continuar donde lo dejamos afuera. Me besó durante un par de segundos, pero luego se apartó de mí, sonriendo un poco tímidamente.

—Candy, vamos a hablar un poco. —Me guio hasta el sofá y se sentó. Un ceño preocupado marcaba su frente.

Sonreí y asentí, sentándome a su lado y sosteniendo su mano fuertemente. Él jugaba con mis dedos, un poco incómodo.

—Terry, ¡escúpelo! —me reí, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, quiero estar contigo —comenzó.

Sonreí abiertamente mientras mi corazón brincaba en mi pecho.

—Bueno, eso es bastante bueno teniendo en cuenta que quiero estar contigo también.

Inclinó la cabeza y me besó suavemente, con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

—Podríamos tener muchos problemas por esto. Hay un par de opciones para nosotros y qué hacer respecto a esto. —Frunció el ceño, y asentí para que continuara—. Podemos estar juntos y ocultarlo, o esperar hasta después de que termines el instituto.

Sonreí y me acerqué más a él en el sofá.

—¿Esperarías por mí? —bromeé, jugando con el cuello de su camiseta.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y sonrió con tristeza.

—Estaba pensando en invitarte a salir el día de tu graduación. Tuve la gran idea de bañarte en tulipanes y ponerme de rodillas, sosteniendo una bolsa de comida mexicana y suplicarte por otra oportunidad —admitió, rozando el costado de mi cara con su mano.

Mordí mi labio. Ese era en realidad un plan increíblemente dulce. No parecía como si estuviera bromeando, así que tal vez realmente lo habría hecho.

—¿Habría habido totopos en la bolsa? —le pregunté, tratando de mantener una cara seria.

Sonrió. —Absolutamente y dip de crema agria.

—Entonces, sin duda te habría dado otra oportunidad —me reí cuando me sonrió. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que apenas podía mantenerme quieta. Me había perdido esto, esta rutina fácil, el coqueteo, y las sonrisas. Todo lo que siempre fue tan fácil con Terry.

—Así que entonces vamos a esperar hasta después que termines el instituto. Todo será más fácil entonces y los nueve meses pasarán muy rápido. Bueno, espero que sí —dijo, riendo con inquietud.

¿Quiere esperar? Yo no quiero eso de ninguna manera. Ahora que lo había besado otra vez no quería volver a estar lejos de él de nuevo.

—Terry, no quiero esperar. ¿En serio tú quieres esperar? —le pregunté, rogándole con los ojos que dijera que él tampoco podía estar lejos de mí un solo segundo.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no quiero esperar, Candy. Dios, no quiero esperar en absoluto. Pero tú dijiste —empezó, pero lo interrumpí poniendo mi mano sobre su boca.

—No más malentendidos. Quiero estar contigo ahora, Terry. Estoy totalmente loca por ti y estas últimas seis semanas han sido horribles. Vamos a estar juntos, pero mantenerlo en secreto. Eso es lo que quiero —le dije con firmeza, dominando la situación por primera vez.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿De dónde viene esta explosión repentina de confianza? Me gusta —bromeó, moviendo las cejas. Me sonrojé como de costumbre y él pasó su dedo por mi mejilla luciendo extremadamente orgulloso de sí mismo—. Muy bien, genial. Vamos a mantenerlo en secreto entonces.

—Creo que tendrás que decírselo a Paty, si no ella lo averiguará de todas maneras.

Asentí y me mordí el labio. Paty iba a volverse loca cuando se enterara.

—Paty me ha dicho que aún te gustaba, pero yo no le creí. Obviamente ella me va a decir «te lo dije» cuando se lo cuente.

—Chica lista. Pensé que estaba haciendo un trabajo bastante decente ocultándolo. Bueno, lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que ese mierdecilla de Archibald continuaba insistiendo en tocarte... —se interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño.

Me retorcí en mi asiento. —Terry, no quiero estar con Archie, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? Estaba molesta por nuestro rompimiento y entonces tú empezaste a ver a la señorita Marlow, así que sólo traté de seguir adelante. Y, lo admito, eso comenzó porque yo estaba tratando de vengarme de ti por seguir adelante tan pronto con ella.

Él suspiró. —Sé que estabas molesta y está bien. Sin embargo yo no estaba viendo a la señorita Marlow, te lo prometo. Nunca ocurrió nada con ella, ni con nadie más y jamás lo haría porque estoy enamorado de otra persona. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, haciendo que mi piel se calentara. ¿Está cada vez más caliente aquí, o sólo soy yo?

Lo besé, sin saber qué decir. Me había equivocado acerca de él y la señorita Marlow todo el tiempo y debido a eso yo había salido con Archie. Claro, sólo fue por unos días, pero aún así lo hice y no podía sentirme peor por ello. Él me devolvió el beso, haciendo un pequeño gemido en la parte posterior de la garganta que definitivamente elevó la temperatura en la habitación otro grado.

Poco a poco me tendí de espaldas, tirando de él sobre mí, besándolo profundamente. Pasé mi mano bajo su pecho. Deslizándola bajo su camiseta maravillándome sobre los duros músculos de su estómago. Él se apartó rápidamente y puso su mano sobre la mía, deteniéndome de desplazarla más arriba bajo sus ropas.

—Candy, me estás volviendo loco —susurró, sus ojos hurgaban por mi cuerpo lentamente. Rodó hacia un lado alejándose de mí, yaciendo a mi lado.

Sonreí. Él siempre me hizo sentir tan hermosa todo el tiempo. No tenía idea de lo que veía en alguien como yo alguien como Terry, pero claramente veía algo que le gustaba y ese pensamiento hacía que mi corazón se hinchara en mi pecho. Volví a besarlo de nuevo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que establecer algunos límites y tenemos que hacerlo rápido antes de que pierda el control —dijo rápidamente.

Le miré confundida. —¿Eh?

Me miró con un poco de dolor. —Estoy listo para estar juntos y mantenerlo en secreto porque te extrañaría como un loco si esperáramos, pero... soy un adulto y tu maestro, por lo que es necesario que haya algunas líneas que no crucemos.

¿Líneas que no crucemos? Por favor, dime que no se está refiriendo a lo que creo que se está refiriendo. De repente me volví muy consciente de que él apenas si me había tocado, cada vez que lo había tocado, él se había alejado. Cada vez que las cosas estaban un poco calientes él lo había detenido.

—¿Qué significa? —presioné, rezando para que no lo dijera.

Me miró con complicidad. —Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Candy. Me refiero a tus costumbres pervertidas —bromeó, moviendo mi nariz ligeramente.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Genial, bueno, eso es simplemente genial, él va a dejarme frustrada por nueve meses. Perfecto. Suspiré y lo miré dudosamente. ¿Realmente sería capaz de esperar durante nueve meses hasta que terminara el instituto? El brillo en sus ojos cuando me miraba y la forma en que me besó ciertamente no decían que quisiera esperar por una relación física.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de cosas son aceptables para ti? —le pregunté, resistiendo la tentación de hacer un puchero y gemir como una niña pequeña. No entendía de verdad por qué quería esperar, nadie sabría si lo llevábamos más lejos. Suspiró y delineó el lado de mi cara con su mano—. Bueno, no puedo dejar de besarte, así que besar es definitivamente aceptable —murmuró, presionando con sus labios los míos suavemente por un segundo—. Simplemente no quiero andar manoseándote o algo así. Si sólo nos mantuviéramos sobre la ropa, sin tocar piel.

Di un grito ahogado. —¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —estaba llevando esto fuera de toda proporción. ¡No es necesario que lo llevemos tan lejos!

Suspiró. —Candy, vamos, esto es difícil para mí. Soy un adulto y técnicamente tú no lo eres. Ni siquiera debería estar tumbado aquí contigo, o besarte. El contacto físico es una especie de concesión —explicó, mirándome con disculpa.

—Terry, nadie sabrá qué tan lejos lo llevemos. Estamos manteniéndolo en secreto para todo el mundo, no diré nada a Paty de lo que pase. Los únicos que lo sabremos seremos tú y yo. No hay ninguna razón para contenernos y estar frustrados por los próximos nueve meses —lo miré suplicante.

—Candy, yo lo sabré y tú lo sabrás. No puedo dormir con una menor de edad de nuevo, es diferente hacerlo cuando no lo sabía, pero sabiéndolo no puedo quitarle importancia a la violación del reglamento sobre un estudiante mío. Entiéndelo, por favor, no quiero hacerlo. —Me miró disculpándose mientras continuaba—. Los nueve meses pasarán muy rápido, lo prometo... —se detuvo, con sus ojos fijos en los míos, rogándome que le entendiese.

Asentí de mala gana. Supongo que el tiempo pasaría con la suficiente rapidez; yo aún podría llegar a pasar tiempo con él y besarlo. Tal vez la espera lo haría mejor a largo plazo; me di cuenta de que se sentía incómodo teniéndome tan cerca de él.

—Bueno, sí, supongo, si eso es lo que quieres puedo estar de acuerdo —lo estuve de mala gana.

Sonrió agradecido. —Gracias. Sinceramente, te amo, Candy. Tan pronto como seas mayor de edad y hayas terminado el instituto te juro que no habrá nada en este mundo que me impida estar contigo una y otra vez. Voy a hacer que valga la pena esperar, lo prometo... eso si aún me quieres entonces por supuesto —bromeó, delineando mi labio inferior con su dedo, haciéndome la boca agua.

Ni siquiera me molesté en contestar el comentario «si aún quieres», que no justificaba una respuesta, ya que era tan descabellado. Bien, así que dijo nada de tocar la piel, ¿significaba que lo podía tocar encima de la ropa?

—¿Terry?

—¿Mmm? —murmuró, besando un lado de mi cuello ligeramente, haciéndome inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso.

—Dijiste nada de piel, ¿verdad? ¿Así qué sobre la ropa está bien? —susurré roncamente.

Él gimió contra mi cuello. —No lo sé, Candy, supongo que sí.

Lo volví sobre su espalda, poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él. Podía sentir lo excitado que estaba escaleras abajo y eso estaba haciéndome doler el cuerpo entero.

—Creo que sobre la ropa es un buen compromiso —le susurré, besándolo apasionadamente.

Él gimió, y el sonido hizo que mi corazón comenzara a galopar en mi pecho. Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda, pero se detuvo justo antes de llegar a mi trasero y no pude evitar sentirme un poco frustrada al respecto. Me besó tan fieramente como yo lo estaba besando. Inconscientemente apreté las caderas contra él, haciendo disparar por mi cuerpo una pequeña explosión de placer. Él gimió en mi boca y se apoderó de mis caderas, inmovilizándolas cuando traté de hacerlo de nuevo.

Alejé sus manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Esto es sobre la ropa —susurré, empujando contra él de nuevo, amando cómo de íntimamente nos estábamos rozando.

Él gimió. —Candy, follar en seco no es realmente lo que quería decir —empezó, pero empujé contra él más fuerte haciendo que callara y me mirara con lujuria. ¡Oh sí, definitivamente le gusta esto!—. Nosotros... esto no es... yo... —tartamudeó, mirándome angustiado.

—Hay mejores cosas que podrías estar haciendo con tu boca que hablando, Terry —susurré, rozando mis labios sutilmente sobre los suyos.

Sus manos me soltaron, enredó una en mi cabello en la nuca, jalando mi boca hacia la suya rudamente. Sonreí contra sus labios mientras envolvía su otro brazo alrededor de mí, rodándome sobre mi espalda, me besaba como si fuera la última cosa que haría. Su beso fue increíble, cada terminación nerviosa estaba en llamas al igual que mi tembloroso cuerpo. Me hizo sentir tan especial sólo por lo mucho que me deseaba también. Este increíble chico me deseaba, de todas las que pudo elegir, me eligió a mí. Yo nunca daría su amor por sentado, jamás.

—Te amo, Terry —murmuré sin aliento. Se echó hacia atrás y sonrió—. También te amo —susurró. Su respiración era tan irregular como la mía.

La sesión de manoseo línea invisible que había dibujado. Sin embargo yo sí lo hice. Mis manos parecían tener mente propia. Cuando una de mis manos le bajó la parte de atrás de sus vaqueros para que así pudiera apretarle el era con cada segundo más y más caliente, pero él ni una vez trató de traspasar la trasero, él me la retiró rápidamente, presionando su cara en un lado de mi cuello, frotando su nariz a lo largo de la piel ahí.

—Eso fue travieso, señorita White —susurró, mordiendo mi cuello ligeramente.

—Entonces deme un castigo luego, señor Grandchester —bromeé, riendo.

Él se rió y se retiró ligeramente, situándose por encima de mí mientras apartaba el pelo de mi cara con suavidad.

—En serio, encima de la ropa, por favor —suplicó. Me consolé con el hecho de que parecía que odiaba este acuerdo tanto como lo hacía yo.

Asentí. —Sobre la ropa —estuve de acuerdo, levantando la cabeza y besando sus labios suavemente.

Él asintió y besó la punta de mi nariz antes de levantarse, tomar mis manos y tirar de mí para sentarnos. —Voy a ordenar la comida —afirmó.

Me sonrió y asintió. —Tú haz eso y yo elegiré una película para ver.

Me miró con tanta dulzura, tan tiernamente que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara en el pecho —Prefiero verte a ti.

Me reí ante su intensa mirada.

—Entonces tú puedes verme y yo veré la película —bromeé, moviendo su nariz como me hacía siempre a mí. Se quedó allí mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro—. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Fuera, ve a pedir la comida! —Ordené, agitando la mano hacia la puerta bromeando.

—Te amo, Candy —dijo casualmente, antes de girar y dirigirse a la cocina a buscar el menú.

Mi corazón se derritió en un charco. En serio, no estaba acostumbrada a esa frase saliendo de su boca, cada vez que la decía yo quería saltar de alegría. Suspiré contenta, desplomándome en el sofá con una tonta sonrisa en mi cara. Nueve meses se estaban sintiendo como mucho tiempo, pero estaba bastante segura de que él cedería sobre eso en algún momento. Alguien como Terry no podría esperar tanto tiempo para el sexo. Al menos, esperaba que no fuera capaz de esperar de todos modos, porque estaba segura como el infierno de que yo no quería hacerlo.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G y Rossy Jimenez.**

**Alexa C.. jajaja que bueno que te encantó, en verdad que si se merecían ese capí extra, son muy buenas conmigo, dejan muchos reviews, gracias por tu entusiasmo, ojala que a la hora que lo subí lo hayas podido leer.**

**Irene.. sí, hasta que se decidió a declararse, saludos para ti también.**

**Ely.. esperemos que, en caso de haber problemas no sean tan graves; en eso estoy amiga tratando de escribir algo pero no quiero subir hasta tener bastante adelantado, no quiero dejarlas a medias, gracias por la confianza. Espero que hayas leído el capí extra, un poco tarde porque no estaba, pero si lo subí, gracias por todos tus reviews.**

** .lemd.. jajaja porque nadie cree que el amor triunfe así como así; esperemos que la gusana no se interponga.**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajaja que bien que te gustó, y que te hace feliz leer, saludos.**

**LizCarter.. jajajaja por supuesto que lo he escuchado, debido a que a mi me ha dicho que yo soy su catedral de san Pedro jajajaj; sí amiga se tardó, es lento pero seguro.**

**Dalia.. no te preocupes sé que en ocasiones es difícil, gracias por escribir; veamos como hacen para que no los descubran; saludos buen día.**

**Luisa.. oh que mal, entonces es grave, espero que te recuperes pronto, lleva todas las indicaciones médicas eh, mis oraciones están contigo; aquí el siguiente capítulo espero te guste.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja espero que haya valido la pena la espera, saludos.**

**Ivonne Saldaa.. hola, hubo capítulo doble, un poco tarde, mi excusa es que no estuve en casa, llegue ya noche y en cuanto vi sus reviews lo subí, me da gusto que también te haya gustado, aquí el siguiente.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. hola espero que hayas alcanzado a leer el otro capí, un poco tarde debido a que no estaba en casa, gracias por los reviews que bueno que te gustó el capí.**

**Vero.. muchas gracias, ya todo bien. Tendremos que esperar a ver cómo se las ingenian para que no los descubran, saludos para ti también.**

**Prisiterry.. jajajaja respira amiga jajaja, que bueno que te gustó, y pues no, no son familia pero tampoco son nada, ahora veamos como hacen estos dos para mantener su relación. Saludos.**

**Olgaliz.. pues su por fin se decidió, y como ves no van a esperar lo harán a escondidas, veremos que pasa.**

**Comoaguaparachocolate.. muchas gracias amiga, ya está mejor fue mas el susto. Que bueno que te gustó el capí, aquí el siguiente y mañana tu doble no creas que se me ha olvidado eh.**

**Hola chicas buenos días.. Antes que nada agradezco el apoyo que le dan a esta adaptación, su entusiasmo al subir mas reviews por un capítulo mas, lo subí tarde debido a que no estaba en casa en verdad espero hayan tenido la oportunidad de leer. Hoy es doble así que nos leemos al rato. DLB**


	28. Capítulo 28

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 28

Esa noche pasó volando. El sábado fue el más feliz que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Sólo descansar en el apartamento de Terry, sujetar su mano, y hablarle como solíamos fue increíble. Seguimos nuestra vieja rutina tan fácilmente que fue casi mágico. El único problema era que las horas que pasé con él no parecieron suficientes; la noche terminó muy pronto. Me dejó en casa con un beso corto y una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Me tomó horas dormirme esa noche, todo lo que podía oír era a él diciéndome que me amaba.

El domingo, tenía que salir y encontrarme con Paty para que pudiéramos ir de compras para su cita con Stear. Estaba ridículamente entusiasmada por ello, tan feliz que ni siquiera pude decir una palabra durante casi toda la hora que estuvimos recorriendo el centro comercial, probando cada vestido bonito que había. Sonreí con conocimiento y la dejé hablar sobre él; le había gustado durante tanto tiempo que no quería interrumpirla con mis felices noticias.

Después de contestar mi veinteavo mensaje de Terry, Paty frunció el ceño y miró mi teléfono.

—¿Con quién te mensajeas? ¿Con Anthony? —preguntó, sujetando una minifalda corta de la que inspeccionó cada centímetro antes de ponerla en el estante, negando con la cabeza.

Sonreí y tomé aliento.

—Terry —la corregí, mirando como su boca caía abierta por la sorpresa.

Ella agarró mi brazo y me atrajo más cerca.

—¿Terry? ¿Cómo el Señor profesor Caliente con el que solías salir? —siseó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me reí.

—¿Conoces a algún otro Terry?

Sus uñas se hundieron en mi frente, haciendo fruncir.

—Oh Dios, tú... él... ¿qué?

Sonreí y quité su agarre de mi brazo.

—Volvimos. ¡Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie! —dije seriamente.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, y me reí de lo tonta que parecía. Enrojecí y miré por toda la tienda rápidamente para asegurarme de que nadie más estaba allí porque sabía que iba a tener un ataque en exactamente cinco... cuatro...tres... dos...

—¡Oh Dios mío, Candy! —gritó mientras agarraba mis hombros y me zarandeaba con emoción.

Me reí y negué, llevando los dedos a mis labios.

—¡Shhh! —instruí—. ¡Tienes que calmarte, Paty! Tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto, ¡así que silencio! —Hice una mueca mientras una señora cerca nos miraba con curiosidad antes de girarse y salir de la tienda, murmurando bajito algo sobre nosotras «tramando algo malo».

Paty apretó la mano sobre su boca, sin dejar de verse muy emocionada mientras asentía.

—Cuéntame —murmuró, las palabras apenas perceptibles a través su mano.

Suspiré soñadora y comprobé que nadie estaba escuchando una vez más antes de contárselo todo. Le conté sobre el paintball y cómo me había perseguido porque quería lanzarme una bola de pintura. Le hablé de lo que dijo acerca de tratar de mantenerse alejado de mí, que me dijo que me amaba cuando me dio un beso. Le dije que fui a su casa la noche anterior, y que hablamos y vimos una película. Le dije cómo nos pusimos de acuerdo para ver a donde llegábamos pero que lo íbamos a mantener en secreto hasta que me graduase.

Todo el tiempo que estuve hablando ella sólo escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos y su mano se cerraba con fuerza sobre su boca, haciendo ruiditos chirriantes de vez en cuando. Cuando terminé de contárselo por fin, me sentí como si un peso hubiera sido quitado de mis hombros. No me di cuenta de lo bien que se sentía contárselo a alguien más, tener a alguien más que supiera que Terry me amaba lo hacía un poco más real. Su mano lentamente se apartó de su boca, ella se veía tan feliz que todo su rostro estaba iluminado.

—¡Oh, Candy, te dije que todavía le gustabas! ¡Te lo dije! ¿No te lo dije? —Ella sonaba emocionada.

Me eché a reír y asentí.

—Sí continúa, restregándomelo, y termina todos los comentarios de ¡«te lo dije»! —bromeé, riendo.

Ella se echó a reír y me abrazó.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, pero ten cuidado! Si alguien se entera de... —se detuvo, encogiéndose. Me estremecí pensando en la cantidad de problemas que él tendría, incluso yo sería expulsada, no es que me molestara porque valía la pena totalmente, pero no podía soportar la idea de que él estuviera en problemas por mi culpa.

—Lo sé. Por favor, no digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? —le pregunté, rogándole.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿realmente necesita pedirlo? —se burló, agitando su mano con desdén.

Me reí y vinculé mi brazo con el suyo.

—Vamos, vamos a conseguirte un vestido rompedor para tu cita y luego vamos a tener a nuestros hombres soñados.

Para el resto de la tarde de compras, susurramos acerca de Terry, lo caliente y lo dulce que era y lo dulce de que me comprase flores anoche. Ella me sonrió cuando le dije que no había nada entre él y la señorita Marlow, y cuando dije que él estaba celoso de Archie, ella me lanzó la mirada de 'te lo dije' otra vez.

En el momento en que encontramos el vestido perfecto, eran casi las cinco, así que nos dirigimos a su casa para conseguir la lista para su cita. Volví a mi casa una vez que la hubo recogido y encontré Anthony sentado en el sofá, charlando con facilidad con mis padres.

Me dejé caer a su lado y sonreí.

—Sabes que no vives aquí, ¿verdad? —bromeé, empujando su hombro con el mío.

—Sí, tu madre está cocinando a propósito para mí esta noche, —cantó, sonriendo alegremente—. Traje mis libros de cálculo, pensé que podríamos hacer una lectura inicial para la próxima semana.

Gemí en voz alta. El tema era cada vez más fácil, la idea de hacerlo en un domingo por la noche no era una perspectiva especialmente atractiva para mí. Ya sabía que no vería esta noche Terry; estaba trabajando en el club para pagar las entradas que consiguió para mí.

Suspiré y asentí.

—Sí, supongo. ¿Quieres escuchar música o algo? Podemos estudiar después de la cena —ofrecí, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la escalera.

Mi padre se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Vosotros dos no habíais roto? —interrogó, mirando con severidad a Anthony.

Me eché a reír y asentí.

—Sí, papá. Sólo somos amigos, puede gustarte Anthony aún, no te preocupes —le contesté, besando la parte superior de su cabeza mientras salía.

—Está bien. Quiero saber si tengo que cambiar de nuevo al modo padre sobreprotector, calabaza, —dijo él, sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo.

Rodé los ojos, me moría por hablarle de Terry. Me gustaría traerle a casa para que Terry conociera a mis padres, era probable que mi padre le asustara, se ponía bastante intenso cuando llevaba a nuevos novios. Le gustaba probarlos, ver lo mucho que les gustaba y llevarlos a sus límites. Si pasaban la prueba, luego era fácil con ellos, como con Anthony. Si ellos no lo hacían bien en la prueba, después él se lo pondría difícil hasta que se fueran, como Archie probablemente habría hecho con el tiempo, si no hubiéramos roto ya.

Agarré la mano de Anthony y lo empujé hacia las escaleras, sólo queriendo tener una conversación normal sobre algo que no fuera Terry o estar saliendo. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más extrañaba a Terry. Necesitaba una distracción y Anthony serviría perfectamente.

Se dejó caer en la cama mientras me acercaba a mi colección de DVDs.

—¿Quieres ver una película en lugar de escuchar música? —pregunté, hojeando los títulos, nada romántico por lo que mi mente no vagaría a Terry otra vez. Elegí Transformers, a Anthony le gustaba. Bueno, de todos modos le gustaba Megan Fox, y yo no era contraria a Shia LeBeouf así que fue una elección perfecta.

Me acomodé en la cama a su lado, poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho, usándolo como una almohada cuando empezamos a ver la peli. A mitad de camino, mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo señalé perezosamente en el lado próximo a Anthony.

—¿Respondes por mí? —pregunté. Estaba medio dormida por todo el tiempo que había terminado pensando en Terry la última noche antes de finalmente quedarme dormida—. Di que les llamaré, sea quien sea —murmuré, saludando con desdén.

Anthony sonrió y cogió el teléfono, respondiendo por mí.

—¿Hola? Er, ¿puede volver a llamar? Ella está un poco ocupada ahora... si bien, se lo diré. —Anthony cerró el teléfono y lo puso de nuevo a su lado. Bostecé y tiré de la manta sobre mis pies, decidida a aprovechar una siesta antes de la cena, cuando Anthony habló de nuevo—: Fue un tío llamado Terry, parecía muy enojado por algo. Le dije que le llamarías.

Me levanté. ¿Terry? ¡Qué está haciendo llamándome, debería estar en el trabajo! ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué sonaría enojado? Agarré mi teléfono, haciendo reír a Anthony cuando prácticamente caí encima de él en mi afán. Mi corazón estaba latiendo fuera de mi pecho. ¿Iba algo mal? ¿No estaba trabajando y quería verme o algo así? El último pensamiento hizo un tirón de sonrisa en las comisuras de mi boca mientras marcaba su número, haciendo caso omiso de Anthony que me miraba con curiosidad. Obviamente, quería saber quién era Terry, yo no conocía a ningún otro Terry, por lo que probablemente él tampoco.

Terry respondió casi de inmediato. Anthony tenía razón, sonaba un poco enojado mientras gruñía un:

—Hey.

—¡Eh, tú, ¿qué pasa? Pensé que estabas trabajando esta noche. —Me mordí el labio.

—Sí, sólo pensé en llamar y decir hola. No he hablado contigo en todo el día, pero estás demasiado ocupada para hablarme sin embargo, así que genial —contestó un poco demasiado rápido.

—No estoy ocupada, Anthony y yo estamos viendo una película antes de estudiar. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. No me di cuenta de que eras tú; de lo contrario habría contestado —dije, frunciendo el ceño un poco. ¿Estaba celoso de Anthony? Oré con cada hueso de mi cuerpo que no, no podía soportar a tipos controladores o posesivos y lo odiaría si fuera así.

—Oh. Bueno, sí bueno. Pensé que no querías hablar conmigo —murmuró Terry. Podía imaginar la cara que tendría en estos momentos, la mirada de chico perdido con un mohín. Sonreí.

—Por supuesto que quiero hablar contigo, tonto. Sólo pensé que no eras tú. ¿No estabas trabajando? —le pregunté, recostándome contra la cabecera.

—Sí, lo estoy. Te echaba de menos. Estoy en mi descanso, así que quería decir hola —respondió, sonando más feliz ahora. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio porque no fuera celoso, simplemente estaba molesto porque pensaba que no quería hablar con él.

—Bueno, entonces, hola —contesté, sonriendo felizmente. Él se echó a reír. Suspiré contenta con el sonido, cerrando los ojos mientras tranquilamente hablaba con él durante unos diez minutos, manteniéndole entretenido mientras estaba en su descanso. Anthony se sentó allí, mirando la película y mensajes de texto de su móvil hasta que terminé.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Novio nuevo?

Asentí con la cabeza y me mordí el labio.

—Sí. Es pronto, así que no quiero hablar de ello y estropearlo —mentí, retorciéndome un poco incómoda. No quería mentirle a Anthony, pero no podía tener a otra persona que supiera la verdad. Él asintió, pareciendo satisfecho con mi respuesta, se acomodó para ver el final de la película hasta que mi madre nos llamó a cenar.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron tan rápido que apenas podía mantenerme al día con ellas. Paty y yo fuimos a ver a Daniel Masters. Estábamos todavía hablando de él dos semanas más tarde; le debía a Terry un serio gracias por eso, que poco a poco le fui pagando con besos, sin embargo, como acordamos.

Él era el novio más adorable que nadie hubiera tenido. Tan dulce que a veces me sorprendía que fuera posible. Lo veía todos los sábados y domingos.

Se metió de nuevo en el modo de cita inventiva que teníamos antes, pero ahora teniendo un poco más de cuidado de a dónde íbamos. La mejor cita que había tenido era lo que él llamaba —«croquet a ciegas», que se jugaba en un campo con una linterna cada uno. Era casi imposible jugar en la oscuridad, por lo que me reí más de lo que me había reído en mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando él se cayó otra vez, arrastrándome hacia abajo con él y después, tuvimos una especie de sesión de rodar en el barro . Lo vi un par de noches entre semana también, pero se limitaban generalmente a una comida para llevar y DVD en su casa. Debido a que mis padres imponían toque de queda, no teníamos tiempo para ir a la ciudad para ir al cine o a cenar y volver antes de las once.

Todo funcionaba a la perfección. Durante las horas de escuela no era más que un maestro para mí, no me singularizaba en absoluto, tal vez me sonreía un poco más de la cuenta, pero no me dejaba librarme de mi tarea o cualquier cosa que fuera un rollo. Tenía por lo menos la esperanza de obtener un trato preferencial, aunque él había dejado claro que eso no sucedería. ¡Terry y su maldita moral!

Físicamente no nos dejaba hacer nada más que besos y el ocasional toque a través de la ropa.

Yo podía ver lo mucho que le dolía detenerme cuando me pasaba un poco, así que trataba muy duramente de ceñirse a sus límites, pero era difícil. Nos las arreglábamos, pero me sentí un poco más feliz al final de cada día, porque con el paso del tiempo, significaba un día menos que tenía que esperar para poner mis manos sobre su cuerpo.

Cada día sentía que mi amor por él crecía un poco más. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más le quería. Me sentía como si no pudiera tener suficiente de su tiempo y atención, por suerte parecía que él sentía lo mismo. Muchas veces lo atrapaba simplemente mirándome mientras yo veía una película, pensando que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente nos tumbaríamos uno al lado del otro, sin hablar, sólo con él jugando con un mechón de mi cabello, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Era dulce, fácil y tan malditamente romántico que hacía que mi corazón se acelerase en mi pecho.

Yo no podía estar más feliz de que él fuera mío, claro que era difícil estar con él mientras lo manteníamos en secreto a todo el mundo cuando lo único que quería hacer era gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada, pero el tiempo estaba pasando, poco a poco, pero pasando.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G y Rossy Jimenez.**

**Luisa.. jajaja si pobrecita ella tan ansiosa y nuestro Terry con sus valores jijii; me da gusto que sigas todas las recomendaciones, verás que pronto estarás mejor.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja si amiga yo también lo dudo mucho, jajajaja creo que es tan correcto que no se emborracharía, pero bueno el intento se hará jajaja, ojala que este capítulo también te guste.**

**Laurita White.. muchísimas gracias por los deseos, mi abuela solo quería espantarnos jajaja; mega caliente, lástima que mi Tery no se animó.**

**Jennifer Andrew.. hola muchas gracias por seguir la historia que bueno que te guste, yo soy totalmente Terry, sin embargo Albert no me desagrada jajaja, y sí esperemos que pronto caiga.**

**Rose Grandchester.. siiii por fin, ya hasta caían mal jajaja, aquí la reacción de Paty, que tal?**

**Irene.. woow sí, a mí me derrite, he de confesar, que mi marido si me abre la puerta del auto y me regala flores, digo le falta lo sexy, papacito etc jajajaja**

**Alexa C.. que bueno que te encantó, que tal este?**

**Lizcarter.. amiga que bien que te sigue gustando la historia y si me Terry es único, ahora veremos que pasa.**

**Vero.. jajajaja estoy pensando seriamente que todas necesitamos tratamiento con eso del abuso jajaja; sí ahora a esperar como lo llevan, gracias por los deseos igual para ti excelente semana.**

**Ivonne Saldaa.. jajaja todas lo esperábamos amiga, y aunque me encanta su educación estoy frustrada al igual que Candy jajajaja; que bueno que te gustó, aquí el siguiente.**

**Leo morales.. totalmente de acuerdo contigo a veces me gustaría que fuera menos caballero, pero que le hacemos jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus deseos, gracias mí abuela ya está mucho mejor.**

**Prisiterry.. pues insisto gracias porque aun con tus múltiples deberes te permites leer y escribir, toda la buena vibra, ya te falta menos.**

**Dalia.. jajaja lamento que no te hayan cumplido (bien creo que todas esperábamos más), mujer de poca fe jajaja dales un poquito mas de crédito, aquí uno mas.**

**Ya regrese, que tal que les parece este capí, espero que les guste, que tal la reacción de Paty, y como ven a Candy esperando ser la preferida del profesor jajaja, como si no lo conociera. **

**Bien chicas les comento sé que esto no les gustará, pero solo podré darles doble hasta el miércoles de ahí solo será uno por día esto debido a que tengo que salir en una obra en la escuela de mí hija así que se me complicará totalmente, espero su comprensión. DLB.**


	29. Capítulo 29

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 29

En la mañana del jueves Terry me llevó al instituto.

Lo había estado haciendo todos los días durante las últimas cinco semanas; le había dado a la señorita Marlow la excusa de que necesitaba llevar a su mamá a trabajar y por eso no podía acercarla más.

Todavía la llevaba a su casa, pero las mañanas eran mías, al menos por los quince minutos de viaje, en cualquier caso. Todos los días me recogía y luego me dejaba al final de la calle del instituto, así que podíamos pasar unos minutos juntos antes de comenzar el día de clase. Cuando subí a su jeep, se estremeció y me miró suplicante.

—Preciosa, por favor, deja de usar faldas en el instituto —rogó, con los ojos recorriendo mis piernas, una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Me reí y rodé los ojos. Casi nunca llevaba faldas, pero lo hacía en los días en los que sabía que lo vería después de clase, con la esperanza de que pudiera ser capaz de seducirlo un poco más de lo normal. No era que hubiera funcionado, pero nunca se sabía, tal vez un día la visión de un poco de piel lo empujara más al borde.

—Oh, déjalo, Terry. Me pondré lo que quiera —le contesté, sonriendo con la mirada.

Él suspiró y encendió el coche, con las manos apretando el volante un poco demasiado para ser cómodo. Me esforcé en no ruborizarme cuando lo sorprendí, varias veces, mirando furtivamente mis piernas. Me reí, ni siquiera era una falda de zorra. Era sólo una falda de mezclilla, cortada un poco por encima de la rodilla. En realidad era bastante respetable, en mi opinión.

—¿Aún vas a salir con Albert mañana por la noche? —preguntó Terry.

Asentí.

—Sip —le contesté, marcando la «p».

Casi pude oírlo poner los ojos en blanco, pero mantuvo su mirada firmemente en la carretera.

—¿Dónde te lleva esta vez? —preguntó.

Me reí y puse mi mano sobre su pierna, apretándole la rodilla ligeramente y haciendo que sus manos apretaran el volante aún más.

—Deja de comportarte como un bebé porque salgo con tu hermano pequeño. Somos amigos y aunque tú no me crees cuando te lo digo, no pasamos toda la noche chismeando sobre ti —le dije, luchando por no sonreír.

Terry odiaba el hecho de que me llevara bien con su hermano y que saliera con él algunas noches de viernes. No era que estuviera celoso de Albert ni nada por el estilo, sino que pensaba que su hermano me estaba contando secretos y cosas de su infancia, disminuyéndolo todo el tiempo. Por supuesto, no ayudaba que Albert le dijera que hacía eso, sólo para hacerlo sentir paranoico.

Me sonrió de lado. —Oh, preciosa, sé que lo haces porque no puedes evitar pensar y hablar de mí todo el tiempo.

Me eché a reír y me incliné sobre el asiento, luchando con el cinturón de seguridad para poder plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

—En realidad, sí lo hacemos, pero no quiero que te preocupes por lo que me diga. Eras un chico muy divertido y lo que hiciste con la planta de interior de tu madre…

Me interrumpí, riendo. Su rostro giró bruscamente hacia mí, con una expresión conmocionada, pareciendo que había olvidado por completo que estaba conduciendo.

—¡Mira la carretera! —le ordené, riendo incontrolablemente.

Esa era una de las muy pocas cosas que Albert me había dicho, pero en realidad no hablábamos mucho sobre Terry, después de todo. Generalmente hablábamos del instituto, de sus conquistas pasadas o sus fracasos, o sólo veíamos una película. Nunca había pasado nada excitante.

Terry frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo a la carretera.

—Candy, no creo que debas pasar más tiempo con mi hermano, él es una mala influencia para ti —dijo, sonando un poco malhumorado al respecto.

—Psss, lo que sea —le contesté, moviendo desdeñosamente la mano.

Gimió y me miró derrotado, pero con una sonrisita tirando las comisuras de su boca. Creo que le gustaba cuando lo enfrentaba y le decía que no, no estoy segura de por qué, pero casi parecía un poco orgulloso de mí o algo así.

Llegamos al final de la calle del instituto y aparcó detrás de la tiendita que había en la esquina, para que yo pudiera caminar el resto del trayecto. Sus ojos recorrieron mis piernas otra vez cuando apagó el motor.

—Realmente estoy odiando esa falda —gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Puse mala cara. —¿De verdad? ¿Y si me la quito? —pregunté, llevando mis manos al botón del frente como para abrirlo.

—¡Vaya mierda! ¡No! —Casi gritó cuando sus manos fueron hacia mí, empujando mis manos contra mi estómago—. Candy, por favor… ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que…y yo… yo solo…hombre, esta falda, es sólo que… —Se interrumpió y besó un lado de mi cuello, provocando un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. Gemí ante la sensación de sus labios en mi piel e incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras me mordía el cuello suavemente—. Quiero hacerte un chupetón —murmuró.

Sonreí y asentí. ¡Me encantaría! Como un pequeño distintivo de Terry que yo podría usar por unos pocos días. Nadie sabía que yo estaba saliendo con alguien, así que sería bueno tener conmigo una especie de recordatorio de él por un rato.

—Está bien —reí, retorciendo mis manos para liberarlas y envolverlas alrededor de su cuello. Me volví en mi asiento, enfrentándolo.

Me sonrió mientras empujaba el cierre de mi cinturón de seguridad para liberarme de las ataduras. Tenía un brillo perverso en los ojos, que yo no acababa de entender.

—Realmente no puedo, la gente lo verá y hará preguntas al respecto —susurró, atrayéndome más cerca mientras se movía en su asiento ligeramente.

Pude notarme poniendo mala cara; él sonrió y besó mi labio inferior, introduciéndolo en su boca, antes de mordisquearlo y hacerme gemir sin aliento.

—No importa, mentiré —susurré, aferrando su nuca con mi mano y guiando su boca a mi cuello otra vez.

Rió contra mi piel, su aliento caliente me puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Qué tal si hago uno donde nadie lo pueda ver? —propuso. Su boca viajó un poco más abajo, su nariz rozando mi clavícula. Di un grito ahogado mientras me apretaba contra su pecho, antes de tumbarme sobre los asientos y situarse encima de mí. Cuando no respondí, me apretó la cintura suavemente, como una sugerencia.

Asentí. —Sí, donde quieras —contesté atragantándome con la voz ronca.

Me sonrió con malicia. Di un grito ahogado al sentir su mano deslizándose por mi pantorrilla, dirigiéndose más arriba, hasta que llegó al borde de mi falda. Cuando su mano no se detuvo allí, clavé mis dedos en su espalda y me mordí el labio. Su mano rozó mi trasero, sólo una vez, dejando un rastro de calor que quemó mi piel. Todo el tiempo estuvo mirando mis ojos, su respiración superficial, su cuerpo tenso.

Y entonces se alejó de mí. Estaba a punto de protestar y alcanzarlo para atraerlo hacia mí, cuando lo sentí empujar mi falda hasta mis caderas. Tragó saliva con fuerza con los ojos apretados y sus hombros se pusieron rígidos. Yo sólo lo observaba, incapaz de respirar, incapaz de moverme, mientras él me miraba.

¿Qué demonios se había metido en él? Abrí la boca para preguntarle, pero él llevó mi pierna a un lado, se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios en el interior de mi muslo.

Jadeé y me incorporé a medias para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo, cuando lo sentí chupar fuertemente en mi piel. Estallé en pequeñas risitas, su mano apretaba mi muslo y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras chupaba un poco más fuerte. Después de unos segundos lo dio por hecho, se apartó y lo miró, asintiendo con satisfacción. Se movió como flotando encima de mí otra vez, con una sexy sonrisa en los labios, que me hizo enrojecer como loca.

—Hazlo en la otra pierna también —susurré, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, besándome suavemente.

—Lo haré en la otra pierna mañana. Con una condición —negoció.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y tiré de él más cerca de mí. Esto era sin duda lo más caliente que me había sucedido en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, aún quería más.

—¿Cuál es esa condición? —pregunté, apretando mis piernas alrededor de él con más fuerza. Me besó de nuevo durante un minuto antes de responder. Sus manos seguían sujetando firmemente la parte superior de mis muslos, acariciando con un dedo el borde de las bragas que yo llevaba—. Deja de llevar estas malditas faldas al instituto —susurró en mi oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me eché a reír, y él se retiró para mirarme.

—Me gusta usarlas. Si no las llevara hoy, está claro que esto no habría pasado. —Moví las piernas un poco, frotando mi pantorrilla sobre su trasero.

Negó con una sonrisa en su rostro que me demostraba que él odiaba y amaba la falda al mismo tiempo. Si no fuera su alumna y no fuera menor de edad, ¡apuesto a que me pediría que viviera con esta falda!

—¡Fuera de mi coche, señorita White! —gruñó, deslizando su nariz por mi mejilla.

Suspiré dramáticamente. —Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde, señor Grandchester.

Suspiró y se incorporó moviéndose para que yo pudiera desenvolver mis piernas de su cintura. Alcanzó mi mochila del asiento trasero y me lo ofreció. Lo tomé y le sonreí con gratitud, tirando de mi falda mientras saltaba del coche. Le sonreí y cerré la puerta, echando mi mochila por encima del hombro. Estaba a punto de empezar a caminar, cuando la ventana del pasajero se abrió.

—Te amo, Candy. Quedan cerca de siete meses ahora —me dijo.

Sonreí y me mordí el labio mientras asentía.

—Lo sé. También yo te amo.

Él, sonriendo, arrancó el coche.

—Es mejor que te pongas en marcha. Si llegas tarde tendrás una detención. —Me guiñó un ojo y retrocedió del lugar, dejándome riendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me dirigí al instituto, divisando inmediatamente a Paty besándose con Stear contra su casillero.

Sonreí mientras silenciosamente abría el mío y sacaba los libros que necesitaba para la mañana, tratando de no molestarlos. Ellos lo estaban llevando grandiosamente las últimas cinco semanas. Se estaban poniendo bastante serios también, él se reunía con ella y la acompañaba a las clases y llevaba sus libros. Era dulce. Ella estaba feliz al respecto y también me hacía feliz verla con el hombre de sus sueños. El único que seguía soltero era Anthony.

Eché un vistazo por el pasillo y lo vi de pie con un grupo de chicos y chicas. Encajaba con todos fácilmente, era un tipo encantador y yo sabía que gustaba a un montón de chicas. Él nunca parecía molestarse por ninguna de ellas. Sólo necesitaba encontrarle una buena chica que cuidara de él y lo apreciara, porque honestamente Anthony era increíble. Me dirigí hacia él y hundí el dedo en sus costillas, haciéndolo saltar.

Se echó a reír y puso el brazo alrededor de mis hombros, introduciéndome en el grupo mientras reanudaban la conversación sobre la tarea de biología, haciéndome desear haberme pegado a Paty y Stear en lugar de eso. Finalmente, después de escucharlos hablar durante lo que parecieron horas sobre la disección del cerebro de una oveja, sonó la campana, salvándome de vomitar mi desayuno.

Paty y Stear se acercaron a mí, tomados de la mano y de repente me sentí un poco celosa de ella. Claro que tenía a Terry y todo, pero nunca podíamos caminar tomados de la mano como ellos y realmente era un poco triste. No podríamos hacerlo por un largo tiempo, incluso después de que hubiera dejado el instituto, las cosas seguirían un poco tensas algún tiempo. Alejé los celos pensando en el momento caliente entre nosotros en el coche. Lo vería esa noche también. Siempre llevaba a la señorita Marlow a su casa, luego vendría derecho a recogerme a mí. Hmm, tal vez pudiera convencerlo de que me diera un chupetón en la otra pierna esa noche, en lugar de tener que esperar a mañana. Entonces recordé que ni siquiera lo vería mañana, vería a Albert. Esa fue probablemente la razón porque lo dijo; probablemente estaba pensando que yo estaría tan ansiosa por ello que cancelaría la salida con su hermano. Muy astuto, Terry, muy astuto.

Sonreí para mis adentros y me arrastré detrás de la amante pareja, sintiendo náuseas cuando se dieron besos de despedida en el vestuario del gimnasio. Cuando Stear salió corriendo para su clase, Paty se volvió hacia mí con una expresión soñadora en su cara que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco y sonreír mientras enlazaba mi brazo con el de ella, arrastrándola para cambiarnos por la ropa de gimnasia.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, me sentía muy hambrienta. Me había saltado el desayuno esa mañana porque el proceso de «elección de la falda» me había tomado unos minutos extra. Tomé una bandeja y me puse en la fila.

Mientras estaba allí de pie eligiendo un sándwich, alguien vino y se puso junto a mí, un poco demasiado cerca para mi comodidad. Fruncí el ceño y me moví ligeramente hacia delante para conseguir un poco de espacio extra, pero la persona se movió para adelante también, presionando su costado contra mí. Con el ceño fruncido miré alrededor para descubrir la apuesta cara de Terry. Tragué saliva y me esforcé en ocultar mi ridícula felicidad sólo porque él estaba en la misma habitación que yo.

—Hola, señorita White, ¿cómo está hoy? —me preguntó sonriendo, probablemente porque sabía exactamente qué efecto provocaba en mis entrañas.

Me mordí el labio y vi que el señor Lennard estaba en la fila detrás de él.

—Estoy bien, gracias, señor. ¿Cómo está?

De mala gana quité mis ojos de él y traté de elegir un sándwich, pero no podía estar quieta, de pie a su lado, el costado de su cuerpo presionando contra el mío.

—Estoy bien hoy. Esperando la noche, tengo algunos planes. ¿Tienes tú algo planeado para esta noche? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza, fingiendo estar interesado mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

Me reí un poco incómoda.

—Eso depende de la cantidad de tareas que me asignen hoy. ¿Está usted pensando en darnos la lección completa hoy, señor Grandchester? —repliqué. Elegí un sándwich al azar y me moví a lo largo de la fila, agarrando una bolsa de patatas sin mirarlas. Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza para quitar el pelo de sus ojos y yo traté de no mostrar ninguna reacción, a pesar de que ese pequeño movimiento hizo que mi corazón palpitara el doble.

—Si vosotros, chicos, acabáis con todo en la clase, no debería ser demasiado malo —respondió él, agarrando su comida. Sonreí. El señor Lennard comenzó a hablar con Terry entonces, así que me escapé hacia la caja registradora para pagar. Estaba tomando un par de servilletas en la última mesa cuando Terry se detuvo junto a mí otra vez. Gemí en voz baja. De hecho, me gustaría que se mantuviera lejos en las horas de clase, era una tortura ser capaz de hablar con él apropiadamente o simplemente tocarlo de alguna manera.

—Preciosa, ¿por qué compras un sándwich de ensalada de jamón? —susurró, señalando con la cabeza hacia abajo a mi bandeja mientras tomaba algunas servilletas también. Fruncí el ceño y miré mi bandeja. ¿No lo había hecho, verdad? Leí la etiqueta y me estremecí, rechazándola instantáneamente. Odiaba el jamón. Era su culpa por distraerme y hacerme sentir incómoda mientras yo estaba eligiendo. Se rió y puso su sándwich de queso en mi bandeja, tomando el mío de jamón en su lugar.

Me guiñó un ojo y se fue antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. ¡Por Dios, era tan dulce! Suspiré soñadoramente y lo vi esperar que el señor Lennard terminara de pagar su almuerzo antes de que los dos salieran de la cafetería. Me sentía como caminando por una nube cuando llegué a la mesa de almuerzo de mis amigos.

Traté de concentrarme en lo que estaban diciendo, alguien estaba planeando una fiesta para dentro de un par de semanas, pero no pude pensar en otra cosa que en Terry. Mi mente derivó hacia nuestro momento en el coche y apreté los muslos pensando en su boca en mi piel. Una docena de fantasías comenzaron a jugar en mi cabeza, las cosas que quería hacer con él o que él me hiciera. Poco más de siete meses, y entonces todo sería más fácil. Sólo siete, ¡yo podía hacerlo!

Sonó la campana y salté. Había comido solo la mitad de mi almuerzo porque había estado soñando despierta, así que tragué rápidamente el resto, siguiendo a mis amigos hasta los casilleros para buscar los libros para el resto de la tarde.

Cuando llegó la hora de la clase de Terry, yo estaba sonriendo como una idiota, lo mismo que de costumbre. Me reía de cómo todas las chicas arreglaban su cabello, volvían a aplicarse maquillaje y se desabrochaban un poco las camisas antes de dirigirse a su aula. Todavía había algunos rumores sobre él y la señorita Marlow, pero otro rumor que había estado circulando recientemente era que Terry era gay.

Algunas de las animadoras lo habían comenzado cuando él ni se inmutó cuando estaban coqueteando con él en sus uniformes de porristas. No estaba segura de si Terry sabía o no este rumor, supuse que no, porque no me había dicho nunca nada al respecto y yo de ninguna manera iba a lanzarle una bomba como esa.

Los rumores no impedían que las chicas coquetearan con él, sin embargo. Algunos de sus intentos fueron lamentables. Casi sentía lástima por ellas cuando él solo se encogía de hombros o las ignoraba. No me sentía celosa. Pensé que lo estaría, viéndolas coquetear con mi novio, pero, por alguna razón, sabía que no tenía por qué sentir celos de ellas. Yo era a quien él quería, podría haber elegido a cualquier chica pero me había elegido a mí, así que no tenía por qué preocuparme porque una zorra tratara de hablar con él.

Cuando entré en el aula, las luces estaban ya muy bajas y había un proyector colocado al frente. Fruncí el ceño y me senté al lado de Paty. Cuando me agaché para sacar algo de mi mochila, alguien chocó contra el respaldo de mi silla, haciendo que mi pecho golpeara el borde de la mesa y dejándome sin respiración.

Me volví molesta hacia la otra persona, sólo para ver a Eliza Leagan y un par de chicas sonriendo cuando empujó de nuevo mi silla mientras se movía a lo largo de la fila detrás de mí. ¡Uf, qué bruja maldita!

—Oooops, qué mal —ronroneó Eliza sarcásticamente.

No dije nada al respecto, sólo desvié la mirada. No necesitaba tener problemas con ella. Eliza había tomado una instantánea aversión a Paty cuando recién comenzamos el instituto y como nosotros éramos amigas, obviamente yo no le gustaba demasiado. Hizo que nuestro primer año fuera una miseria. A medida que fuimos creciendo, ella se volvió más y más bonita y su buena apariencia aumentaba a la par de su maldad. La odiaba con pasión, pero ella parecía estar fuera de nuestro camino este año, principalmente porque Paty y yo ignorábamos sus intentos diarios de molestarnos. De ninguna manera me iba a poner a mí misma en su radar nuevamente.

Encontré la mirada de Paty y ella dijo silenciosamente «perra», señalando con la cabeza, discretamente, en dirección de Eliza. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora, chicos y chicas, vamos a echar una mirada al desarrollo de la serie infinita y la historia de la teoría. Tendremos una breve visión global con el proyector, porque he encontrado estas diapositivas increíbles escondidas en la parte trasera del bloque de matemáticas ¡y no hay ninguna razón para desaprovecharlas! —dijo Terry alegremente mientras se frotaba las manos emocionado.

Resistí el impulso de toser y llamarlo friki por lo bajo y me limité a sonreír y sacar mis apuntes. ¿Cómo podía un tipo tan increíble sonar tan excitado por unos números? Eso no debería ser correcto. Tal vez debería estar un poco preocupada, me había enamorado de un empollón de las matemáticas. Me reí un poco en voz baja y él me miró levantado una ceja.

—¿Todo bien, señorita White? —me preguntó.

Asentí rápidamente.

—Absolutamente, esperando con ansias aprender acerca de la serie infiel —respondí.

Se echó a reír sacudiendo la cabeza.

—La serie infinita, no infiel.

Me reí también.

—Oh. Voy a callarme y dejar que continúe con la lección —declaré, sonriéndole.

Él asintió, sonriendo hacia mí. —Creo que sería lo mejor.

Me reí en voz baja y tomé la notebook mientras él encendía el proyector, con el aspecto de un niño en una tienda de caramelos. No comenzó demasiado mal, aprendimos de un tipo en la India, en el siglo XIV quien por primera vez formuló la teoría. Pero cuanto más avanzaba, más perdida me sentía. Tan pronto cifras y símbolos comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla, mi cerebro parecía simplemente negarse a entender.

No tenía nada que ver con la manera en que enseñaba Terry en absoluto, era sobre mí y mi incapacidad para entender los temas de cálculo. Simplemente no tenía el hemisferio derecho para este tipo de cosas, lo mismo que para la ciencia. Yo era más el tipo de chica de inglés y arte.

No me molestaba no entender este tipo de cosas, siempre y cuando me graduara y después nunca mirara una ecuación de nuevo. Bueno, a menos que Terry las indicara o algo para sus clases mientras yo estuviera con él. Tan pronto como pensé eso, mi cerebro derivó hacia nosotros en los años venideros… él corrigiendo los trabajos de sus estudiantes mientras yo andaba alrededor observándolo.

Suspiré soñadoramente y me di cuenta de que el proyector estaba apagado y él hablaba de nuevo. Tragué saliva y traté de concentrarme en sus palabras, en lugar de la forma en que movía las manos cuando hablaba o cómo se veía su trasero en los pantalones vaqueros cuando estaba escribiendo en la pizarra. Hmmm, tal vez era su culpa que yo tuviera un problema con su clase. Claramente no podía concentrarme con él a mi lado.

Nos puso un trabajo para que lo comenzáramos y lo que no hubiéramos hecho lo terminaríamos como tarea. Fruncí el ceño y atraje el libro de texto hacia mí, tratando de leer más, pero fracasando miserablemente. Estaba bastante segura de haber leído el mismo párrafo cuatro veces y todavía se veía como si hubiera sido escrito en un idioma extranjero.

Terry se detuvo junto a mí, poniendo su mano en la mesa, junto a la mía, la punta de sus dedos tocando los míos.

—¿Todo bien? Puedo explicarlo de nuevo —ofreció en voz baja.

Negué con la cabeza. —Está bien. Lo leeré más tarde y si tengo algún problema le haré saber —respondí ruborizada, en realidad no quería esa atención especial delante de los demás.

—Bien, sabe que estoy siempre aquí para usted, señorita White. —Me sonrió, dándole un doble significado. Sonreí y asentí sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos porque sabía que me iba a sonrojar. Por suerte alguien le solicitó ayuda, así que no hice de mí una tonta, para variar.

Cuando sonó la campana todo el mundo se levantó, guardando sus libros. Ya había metido el mío en mi mochila a punto de seguir a Paty, cuando Terry me llamó.

—Señorita White, ¿cree que podría tener unas palabras con usted?

Paty me sonrió. —Te espero en las taquillas —sugirió.

—De acuerdo, gracias —le sonreí con gratitud. Terry generalmente no me detenía después de clase, por lo que era probable que quisiera hablar de la noche. De repente empezó a preocuparme que fuera a cancelar o algo. No lo había visto apropiadamente desde el lunes, así que realmente esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Paty se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, así que me volví hacia Terry que estaba ordenando papeles.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, dirigiéndome hacia él, encaramándome en el borde de su escritorio y cruzando los tobillos.

Suspiró, dando un paso hacia mí. —Maldita sea, esas piernas han estado rondando mi mente todo el día —murmuró, pasando una mano por encima de mi cadera hasta llegar a la parte inferior de la falda, sus dedos cosquilleando sobre la piel justo por encima de mi rodilla. Tragué saliva y aferré su camisa, acercándolo aún más a mí.

—Bien pensamientos de tu boca sobre mis piernas han estado rondando mi mente todo el día —contesté, mi voz apenas más alta que un susurro porque estaba emocionada por su contacto. Sonrió y se apretó contra mí, su cara a centímetros de la mía.

—Eres demasiado caliente para expresarlo con palabras, preciosa —gimió. Sus ojos recorrieron mis labios por una fracción de segundo, haciéndome jadear mientras todo mi cuerpo se volvía piel de gallina. Sonrió y tomó mi cara con una de sus manos, rozando mi nariz con la suya.

¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba hoy? En primer lugar en el coche, ¿y ahora estaba haciendo esto en el instituto? Me había besado un par de veces en el instituto, pero excepto unas pocas indiscreciones, nos habíamos esforzado por mantener nuestra relación fuera de los terrenos del instituto.

—Mi mamá me llamó luego del almuerzo —susurró mientras mordisqueaba ligeramente mis labios. ¿Su mamá? Genial, definitivamente estaba cancelando lo de esta noche, a juzgar por el comienzo de la conversación. Su mamá probablemente le pediría que hiciera algo por ella, o algo por el estilo. Fruncí el ceño y apreté los labios a la vez, por lo que su mano se trasladó a mi nuca, sus dedos enredándose en mi pelo. Se retiró después de unos segundos y llevó su frente junto a la mía y yo nada más esperaba que me cancelara esta noche y me dijera que terminaría por verme el sábado en su lugar—. Ella está planeando una cena sorpresa para mi papá el sábado por la noche. Es su aniversario, y quiere una cena en familia —murmuró, besándome otra vez.

Asentí, sin romper el beso. Así que me estaba dejando fuera el sábado, en vez de esta noche. Agarré los lados de su camisa, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Se apartó para dejarnos respirar, yo sonreí.

—Está bien, pero aun así te veré el domingo, ¿no? No vas a cancelar los dos días, ¿verdad? —le pregunté, tratando de no poner mala cara porque me faltaría un día de su compañía. Hmm, tal vez debiera cancelar con Albert mañana, así podríamos pasar el rato en su lugar.

Él se rio en voz baja. —No me dejaste terminar —bromeó, besando la punta de mi nariz—. Mamá quiere que tú vayas también.

Tragué saliva. De repente me sentí entusiasmada y aterrada a la vez. Le había hablado a sus padres todo sobre mi siendo su alumna, de que estábamos saliendo. Al parecer, les había dicho todo cuando primero rompimos, porque seguían preguntando por mí todo el tiempo. No parecía importarles en lo más mínimo, según Terry, sino que sólo les gustaba verlo feliz. Yo sólo los había visto una vez, en la boda de su hermana y me habían parecido realmente agradables. Tenían que ser grandes personas si tenían dos chicos tan increíbles como Terry y Albert.

Por lo que había oído hablar de Karen, ella era agradable también, pero sólo había hablado con ella durante unos minutos el día de su boda, así que realmente no sabía mucho de ella después de todo.

Miré a Terry un poco insegura de qué decir. Me parecía un poco extraño ser llevada a su casa a conocer a su familia cuando no tenía ninguna posibilidad de hacer lo mismo con él, al menos por algunos meses.

—¿En serio? —murmuré.

Él sonrió para tranquilizarme. —Va a reservar en algún restaurante un poco fuera de la ciudad para que nadie nos vea juntos. Seremos sólo nosotros, mis padres, mi hermana y su marido y Albert. Vas a estar bien. Si quieres, tomaré tu mano toda la noche para darte apoyo moral —me ofreció levantando una ceja, pareciendo tan excitante que me dejó sin aliento.

—Sería un poco raro cuando quiera cortar mi comida —bromeé, haciéndole reír—. Terry, ¿realmente ellos me quieren allí?

Él sonrió y me besó de nuevo suavemente.

—Por supuesto que sí, preciosa. Eres mi chica. Vamos en el mismo paquete ahora tú y yo. —Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y me di cuenta de cuánto significaba para él esa cena familiar. Deseché todos mis nervios y asentí mordiéndome el labio.

—Está bien, claro que me encantaría encontrarme con tu familia de nuevo —le dije, tratando de no mostrar cuán atemorizante me resultaba. No era sólo que me diera miedo conocer a su familia, sino que era un poco raro. Sabían que era menor de edad y su alumna y sin embargo todavía querían que saliera con ellos para la cena de aniversario.

Me sonrió felizmente antes de besarme de nuevo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y no lo dejé apartarse esta vez. Cuando su lengua rozó mi labio inferior, ansiosamente le di acceso y presioné todo mi cuerpo estrechamente contra él. Gimió con el fondo de su garganta y antes de que supiera lo que sucedía, me empujó contra la pared, con las manos corriendo por mi cuerpo mientras me besaba desesperadamente.

Todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si me hubiera muerto he ido al cielo, mientras él subía mi falda ligeramente, masajeando con las manos mis muslos desnudos. Di un grito ahogado y besó mi cuello, mordiendo suavemente la piel antes de regresar a mi boca. El beso fue tan ardiente que mis rodillas se sentían débiles. Me apretó contra la pared más fuerte mientras levantaba mis pies del suelo, guiando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me besaba como si pudiera devorar mi alma.

No me había besado así durante mucho tiempo. Parecía que había perdido por completo toda su moderación. Este era el tipo de cosas que él no permitía en absoluto que pasara, a pesar de lo mucho que le rogase. Mi corazón estaba latiendo como loco y una pequeña parte de mí sabía que debíamos detenernos. Él se arrepentiría de esto si lo dejaba seguir adelante… pero no podía hallar las palabras para detenerlo. Necesitaba esto, ambos lo necesitábamos, de otra manera acabaríamos enloqueciendo.

Enterré mis manos en su pelo y quité mi boca de la suya para poder respirar, pero sus labios no dejaron mi piel, viajaron por mi cuello dejando una estela ardiente a su paso. Gemí su nombre y nos apartamos de la pared, volviendo a su escritorio de nuevo. Me puso por encima de los papeles que estaba corrigiendo antes.

Me sujeté a él con fuerza mientras se echaba ligeramente hacia atrás. Abrió la boca para hablar y sentí que mi corazón se hundía. Había recuperado la compostura de nuevo y me iba a decir que teníamos que parar. Sus ojos estaban tan emocionados que contuve la respiración. Podía sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el mío y sabía que físicamente él no quería parar, podía sentir la evidencia de ello.

—Te amo, Candy —susurró, besándome de nuevo. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo otra vez, una deslizándose bajo mi camisa, la otra agarrando mi trasero mientras presionaba su entrepierna contra la mía.

Espera, ¿no se detiene? Sentí crecer la felicidad de que sus manos estuvieran por fin en mí después de cinco largas semanas de jugar a la indiferencia. Mis dedos temblaban cuando comencé con los botones de su camisa, empujándola fuera de sus hombros mientras le besaba el pecho.

De repente oí un grito.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gimió una voz de chica.

Tragué saliva y Terry y yo nos volvimos para ver a Eliza Leagan de pie en el umbral, su boca abierta en estado de shock, mirándonos atacarnos uno al otro sobre el escritorio como una pareja de animales.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G y Rossy Jimenez.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. muchas gracias que bien que lo tomas así, lindo día.**

**Ivonne Saldaa.. jajaja que bueno que te guste pese a todo; sí la verdad es que los hijos son primero.**

**Irene.. de nada, como siempre gracias a ustedes por leer. Pues ya está ahí la mosca aunque no es la que todas pensaban, el primero problema se llama Eliza.**

**Ely.. muchas gracias por los saludos, igual para ti; que te puedo decir mi hija requiere de mi talento como actriz jajaja. Esperemos que nos acoplemos rápido en los ensayo haber que pasa.**

**Buenos días chicas, bien como les comente el día de ayer, solo mañana miércoles habrá doble, sin embargo cada 100 reviews si les daré su capí extra en agradecimiento, aunque no logre subirlo el día en que lleguemos por ejemplo a los 400 sin falta lo tendrán al día siguiente. Mil gracias por su apoyo y comprensión. DLB **


	30. Capítulo 30

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 30

Mientras la miraba sentí como el color de mi cara se borraba. ¿Por qué ella? Categóricamente me odiaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que nos pillase? Se me cayó el alma a los pies mientras que una sonrisa lenta dibujaba sus labios. ¡Oh Dios, por favor que esto sea un sueño! ¡Por favor dime que esta clase fuera tan aburrida que me dormí y estoy teniendo ahora mismo una pesadilla!

-¿Qué demonios? -Con el ceño fruncido movió la cabeza, como si intentase resolver algún problema.

Terry no se había movido y seguía pegado a mí, sujetándome contra la mesa, sus manos permanecían exactamente en el mismo lugar que estaban dos minutos antes que ella entrase en el cuarto. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¡Terry se va a meter en muchos problemas, a mí me expulsarán, nuestras vidas quedaran destruidas y todo por mi culpa! ¿Por qué tuve que llevar esta estúpida falda corta y tentarlo? ¿Por qué tuve que llamar su atención y ser una maldita coqueta en el horario escolar? Soy tan idiota, ¡y ha sido mi culpa el provocar esta situación!

De nuevo tragué saliva y abrí la boca para intentar hablar; no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir, así que esperaba que algo coherente saliese de mi boca. Sin embargo lo que salió fue:

-Yo... nosotros... no... no es... de ninguna manera... -Podría pegarme a mí misma. Terry seguía sin moverse, es como si estuviese congelado. Ni siguiera estaba segura de si aún respiraba, pero una cosa tenía clara, ¡tenía que quitarse encima de mí y empezar a encontrar excusas de por qué me estaba besando y de por qué estaba casi sin camisa!

Le empujé el pecho, haciendo que se pusiese derecho, pero continuaba situado entre mis piernas, boquiabierto. Sus ojos estaban de par en par y su cuerpo tenso. ¡Jesús, espabila Terry! Me levanté rápidamente, tirando de mi falda y de la parte superior, poniendo todo en orden mientras me sonrojaba.

-Señorita Leagan, no es lo que parece -se defendió Terry, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras salía del aturdimiento y comenzaba a abotonar su camisa.

Ella se rió en voz baja. -Oh, esto no tiene precio. Volví para recoger mi libro y me encuentro con esto. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad -Eliza reflexionó, sonriendo con satisfacción-. Señor Grandchester, pienso que podría haber conseguido algo mejor. Quiero decir, mírela, ¡por Dios, es Candy! -Me miró lentamente de arriba a abajo, asqueada y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que salieran de mis ojos delante de ella.

Una enfadada expresión cruzó la cara de Terry.

-¡Basta! -espetó Terry.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y se giró para recoger su libro que estaba encima de la mesa. No sabía qué hacer o que decir; sólo podía pensar en que todo esto era por mi culpa. Terry irá a la cárcel por mi culpa.

Ella agarró el libro y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -Bueno, ha sido un placer haberte conocido -gorjeo ella, riendo silenciosamente.

Tragué el nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta. Ella se lo iba a contar a alguien, ¡e iba a ocasionar un montón de problemas a ambos! Brevemente consideré mis opciones. La podía dejar ir y podríamos fingir que ella mentía. La podía agarrar, darle una tremenda paliza, después cortarla en pedacitos y esconderla en alguna parte. Podría rogarle que no dijera nada. O simplemente podría admitir la verdad y, podríamos fingir que fue una locura del momento, una indiscreción que sólo ha ocurrido en esta ocasión.

Personalmente no me gustaba ninguna de estas opciones. Me inclinaba más bien por cortarla en pedacitos, pero no creía que Terry estuviera de acuerdo con ello. Por lo tanto decidí por rogar e intentar pedir su lado compasivo, si es que tenía uno.

-¡Eliza, por favor! -grité con desesperación. Ella se paró y se me quedó mirando, elevando una ceja mientras yo continuaba-. Por favor no digas nada; todo esto es culpa mía, todo.

Terry negó con la cabeza. -No, Candy, yo he sido… -Empezó a decir, pero yo fingí que no había dicho nada y continué hablando.

-Lo empecé yo, simplemente le besé. Ha sido culpa mía -le mentí, rogándole con mis ojos.

-Cuéntaselo al director. -Eliza se encogió de hombros y abrió de un tirón la puerta, saliendo como un huracán.

Me giré a Terry; sentía el latido de mi corazón en la garganta, lágrimas escocían en mis ojos. Cariñosamente me cogió la cara con sus manos.

-Ni se te ocurra cargar con la culpa de esto; juro por Dios, Candy, que si lo haces me voy a cabrear mucho contigo. Si alguien tiene que cargar con la culpa, ¡soy yo! -dijo él gravemente.

Tragué saliva y quité sus manos de mi cara. Aún no había tirado la toalla; quizás conseguiría convencerla en no decir nada. Le aparté con un empujón y salí corriendo por la puerta, ignorando como me llamaba por mi nombre mientras corría. Sabía que no podía seguirme inmediatamente; todavía tenía que abrocharse la camisa y no podía andar por los pasillos con la camisa como estaba.

Corrí como un rayo y visualicé a Eliza paseando tranquilamente por el corredor. No tenía ninguna prisa; tenía la cabeza bien levantada mientras se encaminaba al despacho del director.

Me acerqué corriendo a ella y la agarré del brazo, haciendo que se parase mientras la miraba desesperadamente.

-¿Por favor? ¡Por favor no le causes problemas! Todo ha sido culpa mía, me eché encima de él, nada de esto es culpa suya. ¿No le hagas sufrir por algo que he hecho yo, ¿por favor? -rogué. Sentía nauseas, mis manos temblaban y todo mi cuerpo estaba frío.

Ella me sonrío con satisfacción. -¿Es culpa tuya?

Asentí rápidamente, y me enjuagué la lágrima traidora que se deslizaba por mi cara.

-Sí -susurré.

Se tocó con el dedo la barbilla, su larga uña pintada de rojo tocando sus labios mientras hacía un puchero, meditando sobre ello.

-¿Entonces, que valor le pones? -preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

¿Qué cuanto valor le pongo? ¿Para mantenerse callada pedía dinero o algo así? Mentalmente calculé cuánto dinero tenía, así como cuantos ahorros tenía en la cuenta corriente.

-No... No sé. ¿Creo que podría reunir un par de cientos de dólares? -Ofrecí, encogiendo los hombros confusa. Podría obtener el dinero de Terry; seguramente tendría más que esa cantidad.

Ella soltó una carcajada. -No quiero tu dinero, princesa de hielo. ¿Qué otra cosa me puedes ofrecer? -siseo ella con desprecio.

Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué más puede haber que le pueda ofrecer?

-No… no sé. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -pregunté en voz baja. Paseé la mirada a mí alrededor. Afortunadamente no había nadie en el pasillo ya que la gente se había ido ya a casa. Paty me estaría esperando a la vuelta de la esquina en la calle. Quizá la podría pegar un grito y llamarla, ¡apuesto lo que sea a que Paty me ayudaría con el plan de cortar a Eliza en pedacitos!

Me miró detenidamente. -Bien, definitivamente no quiero los trapos que llamas ropa -se mofó con una mirada despreciable en la cara-. No estoy muy segura. ¿Qué te parece si lo pienso? -Ofreció ella.

Mentalmente hice una danza de alegría, al saber que no nos iba a entregar inmediatamente, al querer pensarlo, me daría más tiempo para poder reunir más dinero o alguna otra cosa.

-Por favor Eliza, no se lo digas a nadie. Haré todo lo que quieras, sólo no le causes problemas -susurré, intentando no volver a llorar.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, pero sus ojos eran duros.

-¿Harías cualquier cosa? -Su voz sonaba cruel y desagradable, sintiendo un hormigueo recorrer mi espina dorsal. Tragué saliva y asentí en acuerdo. Por alguna razón sabía que me iba a arrepentir al hacer ese comentario-. Para empezar, quiero ese dinero que me has ofrecido, me lo traes cuando vengas mañana. -Metió la mano en su bolso, sacando los libros de historia y de inglés; empujándolos contra mi pecho-. Haz mis tareas, están previstas para mañana, no quiero sacar menos que una B, ¡así qué no te hagas la lista queriendo dejarme en un mal lugar mañana en clase! -siseó ella, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Dinero y hacer los deberes, bien eso lo puedo hacer.

-No diré nada, porque de hecho el Sr. Grandchester me gusta, es un buen profesor. Pero entérate bien, Candy; no me gustas y tu engreída, sencilla buena apariencia atrae la atención de los chicos más populares. Un paso fuera de la línea, cualquier cosa que te niegues hacer a por mí, y me iré directamente al despacho del director a informarle sobre ti.

Tragué saliva y asentí. -Bien, pero por favor no digas nada a nadie, ni siguiera a tus amigos, ¿por favor? -pedí, mirándola esperanzada.

Sonrió a algo que estaba detrás de mi hombro. Me di la vuelta y vi a Terry caminando por el pasillo, su cara consternada, pero obviamente estaba intentando no mostrar ninguna emoción. Ella se inclinó más cerca de mí.

-Es tan caliente. ¿Qué tal besa? Quizá le pruebe -susurró, aún con los ojos clavados en Terry.

Sentí como mis manos se aferraban a los libros que sujetaba. El simple pensamiento de ella cerca de él, me quemaba la sangre. ¿Qué iba a hacer si ella chantajeaba a Terry y le obligaba a besarla, o alguna otra cosa? ¿Pero no lo haría, verdad que no?

Terry se paró a mi lado. -¿Es posible que todos hablemos sobre eso? -preguntó él, mirando esperanzado a Eliza.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros. -Ya está todo solucionado. Candy y yo hemos estado hablando sobre ello y, he decidido no decir nada sobre el asunto... por ahora. El malicioso brillo en sus ojos mostraba que estaba disfrutando tenernos a ambos en sus manos.

Terry pasaba la mirada entre una y otra, claramente sorprendido por su revelación. En verdad, se veía como una persona que ya había aceptado su destino y que se encontraba en graves problemas. La miraba como si ella hubiese sugerido que un cerdo volaba por encima de nuestras cabezas o algo parecido.

-¿De verdad? -Tragó saliva.

Ella asintió. -Sí, pero señor Grandchester, para que lo sepa, desde ahora yo seré el as de su clase y no tendré que entregar ninguna tarea -dijo ella, levantando desafiante la ceja.

Él frunció el ceño y me miró acusador, como si yo hubiese accedido a ello; evidentemente no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la idea. Asentí alentadoramente, rogándole con mis ojos para que estuviese de acuerdo con ello. Respiró profundamente y se frotó la nuca, viéndose extremadamente enfado.

-Bien -refunfuño finalmente.

-¿Terry?

Todos nos volteamos para ver cómo se acercaba la señorita Marlow por el pasillo, sus rizos perfectos oscilando mientras venía hacía nosotros. Eliza se inclinó muy cerca de mi oído.

-Creo que su novia estaría muy cabreada si se enterara de lo que estabais haciendo sobre la mesa, ¿no te parece? -susurró ella.

Me aparté horrorizada, enfadada e intentando matarla con mis ojos. Lo bueno sobre su declaración era, que me creyó cuando dije que sólo le había besado, sin percatarse todavía de todo. Me sentía increíblemente agradecida.

-Eh... hola -Terry murmuró cuando la señorita Marlow se paró junto a nuestro grupo, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Hola chicas, ¿qué estáis haciendo todavía aquí? ¿Todavía no estáis hartas de este sitio? -preguntó la Srta. Marlow, sonriendo.

Yo encogí los hombros y abrí la boca para responder, pero Eliza habló primero.

-Estábamos hablando con el Sr. Grandchester sobre la extra tutoría que ha estado ofreciendo a Candy después de clase. Me preguntaba si podría participar en ellas, ya sabe, aumentar mi calificación y todo eso -dijo Eliza, enroscando un mechón de su cabello en un dedo y, con una conocedora sonrisa en sus labios.

Terry frunció el ceño en su dirección; sonreí para mis adentros al saber lo mucho que odiaba esa sugerencia.

-No creo que necesite una tutoría extra, Srta. Leagan, como ya sabe, es la número uno en mi clase - replicó incómodo.

La Srta. Marlow sonrió, volviéndose a Terry. -¿Estás listo para irnos? Sé que tenías que ir a algún sitio importante, me dijiste que debías partir lo antes posible.

Me mordí el labio. «Tenía que ir a algún sitio importante», esa era yo. Terry miró indeciso a Eliza y a mí, preguntándome calladamente qué hacer.

-No estoy seguro si hemos terminado de hablar, Susana. ¿Quizá deberías esperarme en el auto? -sugirió él, hurgando en su bolsillo y entregándole sus llaves.

Eliza cambió de postura. -Hemos terminado de hablar. De todas formas me tengo que ir. Le veo mañana Sr. Grandchester, Srta. Marlow -dijo ella, cogiéndome del brazo y dándome la vuelta rápidamente.

Sonreí y con la cabeza le dije adiós a Terry y permití que Eliza me guiase por el pasillo-. Mantén libre el sábado. Tienes que hacer algunas labores para mí. Mi coche necesita un servicio y también tengo unos zapatos que necesitan una limpieza. -Ella se encogió de hombros y me soltó el brazo, mirando su mano con hostilidad, como si acabase de tocar algo sucio.

Casi me ahogo con mi incredulidad. ¿Limpiar su coche y hacer sus quehaceres? ¿Sería una broma?

-¿De verdad? -pregunté, rezando que lo retirara riendo y que me dijera que sólo estaba bromeando. Pero no estaba bromeando.

-Completamente.

¡Qué bruja! -Bien, pero luego se acaba, ¿no? -pregunté.

Ella rió. -Oh no, princesa de hielo, tu culo es mío ahora. Quieres que guarde tu secreto, entonces harás lo que yo te diga, cuando yo te diga. Ahora serás mi zorra personal.

Mi mano se cerró en un puño, y noté como aumentaba mi mal humor. Normalmente no era una persona violenta. La agarré del pelo y estrellé su cara tan fuerte como pude contra la taquilla, oyendo satisfecha el crujido de su nariz, mientras que gritaba y se la sujetaba con las manos.

Entre sus manos se derramaba la sangre estropeando su top.

-¿Candy?

Pestañeé un par de veces y miré a Eliza; me estaba mirando fijamente como si esperase que dijera algo. Oh, ¿Estaba soñando despierta? Ella chasqueó un par de veces los dedos delante de mi cara, mirándome molesta con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Estaba diciendo, que me dieras tu número móvil, ¡así te mando un mensaje de texto con el pedido para mi desayuno! -gruñó ella, agitando con impaciencia su teléfono móvil delante de mi cara. Agarre el teléfono que me estaba ofreciendo y grabé mi número. Debería actuar como en mi sueño y romperle la cara.

Le devolví el teléfono. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta sobre sus caros zapatos de tacón de aguja y se fue dando zancadas, dejándome ahí parada viéndola partir con el ceño fruncido en mi cara. Nunca en mi vida había deseado el mal a nadie, pero si saliese del edificio y escuchara que una estampida de una manada de vacas extraviadas la arrollaran, me partiría en una carcajada.

Suspiré y cabeceé. ¿En qué maldito lío me había metido? Desde ahora en adelante iba a convertir mi vida en un infierno y todavía me quedaban seis meses para terminar el instituto. Aunque se suponía que no importaba mucho; haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a Terry, incluso si fuese necesario, le besaría los pies durante los próximos meses. Todo acabaría bien, en cuanto se aburriese de jugar conmigo, las cosas volverían a su lugar. Una pequeña parte dentro de mí sabía que no era totalmente cierto.

Cambié de postura los libros que tenía entre mis brazos y me dirigí a donde sabía que me esperaba Paty. Cuando la vi apoyada contra los casilleros, mordiéndose con impaciencia las uñas, suspiré aliviada. Cuando llegué a su lado, dejé caer al suelo todos los libros de Eliza, sin importarme que se desordenaran las hojas. Tiré de mi amiga y me abracé a ella, necesitando consuelo.

Le llevó unos segundos en componerse del aturdimiento y entonces me devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó rápidamente.

Di un quejido y negué con la cabeza.

-Te lo contaré en el coche. -No podía contarle nada estando todavía en el instituto, de ahora en adelante no tomaré más riesgos.

Ella asintió, frunciendo el ceño y mirándome con preocupación mientras se agachaba para recoger los libros del suelo.

-¿Por qué tienes los libros de Eliza? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al libro de historia que mantenía en su mano y que llevaba el nombre escrito en la portada.

-Paty, hablaremos de ello en el coche -dije con un gemido, cerrando mis ojos deseando despertar y que todo esto fuese una horrible pesadilla. Ella asintió y nos dirigimos en silencio a su coche. Apenas me encontraba dentro del coche cuando ella se dio la vuelta hacía mí, queriendo obviamente una explicación.

Descansé mi cabeza en mis manos.

-Mientras que estaba con Terry en el aula, Eliza entró -expliqué, odiándome de nuevo por haber llevado esa estúpida falda y alentarlo. ¿Por qué no le frené? ¿Antes de dejarnos llevar, por qué ninguno de los dos pensó en cerrar la puerta con llave? ¡Todo hubiese salido bien, si nos hubiésemos calmado un poco y separado el tiempo suficiente para cerrar la maldita puerta con llave!

Paty me miró con los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué es lo que estabais haciendo? -preguntó ella, su voz apenas superior a un susurro.

Gemí de nuevo. ¡Oh Dios, esto es tan malo! ¿Dónde estaba el gran agujero en donde meterme cuando lo necesitaba?

-A punto de hacerlo -admití.

Ella dio un grito ahogado. -Mierda, Candy. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¡Ambos vais a tener muchos problemas! -Gritó, mirándome honorificada-. Vas a ser expulsada y a él lo van a despedir... y, oh Dios mío, ¿y si lo mandan a la cárcel?

Negué con la cabeza; jamás permitiría que sucediese. Si todo saliera a la luz diría que fui yo quien le besó y que el correspondió, ninguno de nosotros admitiríamos nada más que un beso. Lo más que podría pasar es que le despidieran. Nunca permitiría que fuese a la cárcel por mi culpa, jamás.

-He hecho algo verdaderamente estúpido -dije quejosa, moviendo mi cabeza incrédula por el acuerdo sin fin que llegué con Eliza.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Paty, agarrando mi mano apretándola con dulzura.

-He hecho un trato con el demonio.

Nos condujo a casa a paso de tortuga, pero sinceramente estaba agradecida de que no condujese demasiado rápido, ya que apenas miraba la carretera. Le conté todo. Terry y yo metiéndonos mano sobre la mesa, que Eliza entró cuando estaba casi sin camisa, le conté sobre los tratos y acuerdos que hice con ella. Durante todo el rato ella siguió conduciendo, mirándome con la boca abierta, conmocionada e incrédula.

Cuando aparcamos frente a mi casa, ella de pronto se volvió hacia mí. -¡Maldita sea, odio a Eliza, maldita Leagan! ¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer? ¡Deberíamos ir a su casa y secuestrar su gato y mandarle pequeñas notas de rescate! -Refunfuño ella, dando con su mano un golpe sobre el volante.

Me reí de su disparatado plan. -¿Es que tiene un gato? -pregunté, moviendo la cabeza.

Paty frunció el ceño. -No lo sé -Reconoció ella-. Bien, podríamos encontrar algo de ella para pedir rescate. ¿Quizá podríamos robar su teléfono móvil y enviar un montón de textos malintencionados a sus amigos?

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿En primer lugar, cómo nos podríamos apoderar de su teléfono?

-Paty, vamos a tomarlo con calma y ver lo que pasa. Espero que después de un par de semanas se aburra de jugar conmigo y escoja a otra víctima para torturar -sugerí, tratando de convencerme al mismo tiempo.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, era obvio que no le gustaba la idea de aceptar su abuso.

-La odio -aseguró ella.

Asentí y la volví a abrazar.

-Yo también. Mira, es mejor que me vaya, tengo que ir a hacer pis, antes de que llegue Terry a recogerme -dije en voz baja.

Después de lo sucedido, ¿aún vendría Terry a buscarme? ¿Me culparía por haberme puesto la falda, y no quiera nada conmigo ahora porque nos han descubierto? ¿Si él rompiera conmigo, sería capaz de superarlo? No creo que pudiera afrontarlo muy bien. Seguramente ahora mismo estará muy cabreado conmigo por alentar que pasara. Posiblemente me odiaría y no quisiera saber nada más de mí.

-Bien, si necesitas ayuda con sus deberes me llamas, ¿vale? -se ofreció, indicando los libros con la cabeza que estaban en el asiento trasero del coche.

Gemí frustrada. ¿Cómo demonios podría hacer esta noche sus deberes de inglés e historia, mi propio trabajo, y también ver a Terry? ¡No existían suficientes horas en el día para llevar a cabo todo!

-Gracias Paty, eres la mejor amiga que cualquiera desearía ¿lo sabes verdad? -dije con efusión, mirándola con gratitud.

Ella asintió, apartándose de la cara un mechón de su largo cabello.

-Lo sé. Tú también lo eres.

Suspiré y me bajé del auto, entrando a la casa corriendo. En cuanto estuve en la soledad de mi habitación, inmediatamente me quité la estúpida falda, tirándola enfadada a la basura. Me puse un chándal ancho y me senté en el borde de mi cama jugando con mi móvil. Terry estaba a punto de llegar. ¿Me llamará para decirme que no le era posible venir o simplemente no se presentaría?

Tenía ganas de llorar. Todo esto era un caos, decidirá que no merecía la pena arriesgar su carrera por una estúpida chica de instituto y seguro romperá la relación. Miré los libros de Eliza, decidiendo comenzar con sus deberes de inglés.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y saqué mi iPod, poniéndome los auriculares y subiendo el volumen lo más alto posible que pude aguantar mientras leía lo que tenía que hacer. No estaba tan mal, afortunadamente ya había estudiado todo esto el semestre pasado, estaba en inglés avanzado, por lo tanto sus deberes eran pan comido. Tomé mi libreta y empecé a descomponer el poema, anotando todos los mensajes ocultos y prestando especial atención a los simbolismos, tal como se suponía debería hacer ella.

De pronto algo pesado se apretó contra mi espalda, estrujándome el estómago contra la cama. Me sobresalté y dejé escapar un grito, mientras intentaba levantarme, pero me estaban sujetando firmemente con su peso corporal. Pude sentir las vibraciones de risas, resonando contra mi espalda pero no pude escuchar nada por el volumen tan alto de la música que sonaban en mis oídos.

Me moví intentando sacármelo de encima, entrando en pánico, pero uno de los auriculares fue arrancado de la oreja y pude oír una risa familiar. Tragué saliva y miré por encima de mi hombro, mi corazón volvió al latido normal cuando me di cuenta de que sólo era Terry. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras seguía tumbado encima de mí, apretándome contra la cama.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué me está sonriendo? ¿No debería odiarme por haber arruinado su vida?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y cómo has podido entrar a mi casa? -pregunté frunciendo el ceño, sin dejar que las emociones me sobrepasaran.

Dulcemente me besó la mejilla, rodando fuera de mí para acostarse a mi lado. Mientras me miraba, una de sus manos jugaba con mi pelo.

-He venido a buscarte, por supuesto -respondió él como si fuese un hecho obvio-. Te llamé al móvil pero no cesaba de sonar y saltaba el contestador. Y respecto a cómo entré, sabía que tus padres no se encontraban todavía en casa y dejaste sin cerrar con llave la puerta de entrada.

Me di la vuelta para encararle. ¿Ha venido a buscarme? ¿A pesar de todo lo que pasó hoy, aún seguía queriendo verme esta noche?

-¿Has venido a buscarme? ¿Por qué? -pregunté, mi voz se quebró, tan cerca de las lágrimas.

Él frunció el ceño, con la mirada algo confusa. -Bueno, pensé que teníamos una cita esta noche -respondió él, mirándome un poco preocupado. No pude contener por más tiempo mis emociones. Me eché a llorar. Él dio un grito ahogado y me abrazó estrechamente, acariciando con su mano mi espalda, consolándome.

-¿Qué pasa, preciosa? -susurró él.

Lloré mucho más fuerte cuando lo escuché llamarme por mi apodo cariñoso. ¿Cómo iba a superarlo cuando me dejara por segunda vez? Esto ya era bastante doloroso y todavía no había dicho las palabras que sabía que saldrían en cualquier momento de su boca.

-¿Candy? -Me separó un poco de él, tomando mi cara entre sus manos para poder mirarme-. ¿Por qué estas llorando?"

Tragué saliva y el secó las lágrimas con sus dedos, mientras se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

-Pensé que ya no querrías verme más. Pensaba que me odiarías después de lo que sucedió. Todo ha sido por mi culpa. Lo siento tanto, Terry -susurré, moviendo mi cabeza, pidiendo disculpas con mi mirada.

Aún más confuso frunció el entrecejo. -Candy, jamás te odiaría. Y no fue por tu culpa, sino mía. Fui yo el que te besó; fui yo el que nos empujó sobre la mesa, yo soy el adulto, tenía que haber tenido más juicio, haberme controlado más. -Quitó con un beso, una lágrima aislada, que caía por mi mejilla.

-¡Ha sido culpa mía... la falda... y ahora Eliza! -Lloré, perdiendo otra vez el control.

Él suspiró y volvió a apretarme contra su pecho, acunándome dulcemente.

-Todo está bien. Tal como ella me ordenó la aprobaré y todo estará bien. Con respecto a la culpa de la falda... era una falda muy sexy, preciosa, pero mucho antes de escoger y ponerte esa falda hoy, ya estaba perdiendo mi auto control. Tarde o temprano hubiese sucedido, cada día que pasaba me era más difícil apartar mis manos de ti -dijo él, disculpándose con la mirada.

Tragué saliva. -¿No me culpas?

Negó con ferocidad. -La culpa es mía, preciosa. Todo es culpa mía y, eso es lo que contaremos si saliese todo esto a la luz. ¿Vale? -dijo con dureza.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para protestar, pero él debió saber que estaba a punto de discutir con él porque se rió y apretó sus labios contra los míos, silenciándome antes de poder articular palabra. Me rodó sobre la espalda, medio encima de mí y me besó profundamente mientras que yo me aferraba a él como si se me fuese la vida en ello. Cuando se apartó, me encontraba jadeando.

Él sonrió y me besó la punta de la nariz.

-Entonces vamos, ¿estás lista? -preguntó él, levantándose, ayudándome a levantarme de la cama.

Miré hacia los deberes de Eliza que estaban sobre la cama con una mueca. En realidad necesitaba acabarlos, lo que significaba no poder salir esta noche de aquí. -No creo que pueda. Tengo que terminar sus deberes para mañana y también tengo que hacer los míos... -disminuyendo la voz, haciendo un puchero.

-¿De quién tienes que hacer los deberes? -preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño a los papeles sobre la cama.

Suspiré con tristeza. Supongo que él no sabía sobre todo el acuerdo «Eres mi zorra personal» que hice con el diablo. Lo único que sabía era que se mantendría callada a cambio de aprobarle cálculo.

Me senté recta y fruncí el ceño. Él se sentó a mi lado, cogiendo mi mano.

-Ella me dijo que debía de hacer sus deberes, también este sábado tengo que lavarle el coche y algunos otros recados -le dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Qué demonios? -gruñó, levantándose de la cama abruptamente, su cara dura y enfadado.

Tragué saliva. -Dije que haría cualquier cosa y lo haré. No permitiré que te ocasione ningún problema, dentro de un par de semanas se aburrirá y entonces nos dejará en paz. Quizá tenga que pedirte prestado algún dinero, pero desde luego te lo devolveré -dije en voz baja.

-¿Te está chantajeando? ¡Esa pequeña zorra! -siseó él.

Solté una carcajada. -¡Ese lenguaje, Sr. Grandchester! ¡No puede hablar de esa manera de una estudiante! -bromeé, intentando aligerar el mal humor.

Él levantó una ceja. -Estoy seguro de que tampoco debería de enamorarme de una estudiante, así que pienso que he defraudado a la enseñanza -contestó él, sonriéndome con satisfacción.

Mi corazón se derritió un poco cuando dijo que estaba enamorado de mí. -Tú no has defraudado la enseñanza; sólo eres joven y no sabes controlar tus hormonas. -Di palmaditas en la cabeza condescendientemente; sonriendo-. No te preocupes nene, pronto crecerás.

Él río y me envolvió entre sus brazos; empujándome sobre la cama, sujetándome, soplando en mi cuello, haciendo cosquillas en mis costados, haciéndome gritar y chillar debajo de él.

Pasados unos minutos él se echó para atrás y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

-Lamento todo esto, preciosa. Espero que pienses que merezco la pena. ¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo? -preguntó silenciosamente, mirándome un poco inseguro.

Moví la cabeza y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndole más cerca, acariciándole el cabello con mis manos.

-Terry te quiero. Jamás me arrepentiré de nada que implique tenerte en mi vida. Todo esto pronto pasará y la vida volverá a su normalidad. Lo único que tenemos que recordar es que jamás haremos nada en el terreno escolar. -Le miré con seriedad.

El accedió moviendo la cabeza.

-Definitivamente. -Me volvió a besar, recorriendo con su mano mi costado, agarrando la cintura de mi pantalón de chándal-. ¿Quizá también, deberías dejar de ponerte faldas en el instituto, así no tendré que luchar contra el impulso de atacarte cada vez que estás a unos pasos de mi?

Me reí tontamente y me sonrojé mientras hundí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, asintiendo.

-Si, las tiraré todas -le aseguré.

Él se echó hacia atrás y sonrió, moviendo la cabeza. -No las tires, me gustan. Solamente no las uses en el instituto. ¿De acuerdo?

Yo asentí y atraje de nuevo su boca hacía la mía, besándolo dulcemente.

-De acuerdo -murmuré contra sus labios.

Me besó durante unos cuantos minutos más y después se retiró, se levantó y se quedó sentando junto a mí, levantándome también. Posó su mirada sobre los papeles que había desparramado sobre mi cama.

-¿De verdad estás haciendo sus deberes? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño enfadado.

Suspiré y asentí. -Sí, por lo tanto no creo que pueda ir contigo. Tengo que terminar los dos de ella y también debo acabar con los míos. -Le sonreí disculpándome.

Movió la cabeza, cogió todos los papeles y los libros, apilándolos. -Te vienes a mi casa; no le voy a permitir que arruine nuestros planes. Te ayudaré a hacer sus deberes y también los tuyos y entonces seguramente tendremos tiempo para nosotros y pedir comida a domicilio o algo así.

Le miré agradecida. No pude impedir que saliera de mi boca la palabra -Aww. ¡Es tan adorable!

Él puso los ojos en blanco como si supiese lo que estaba pensando y me agarró la mano, poniéndome de pie.

-Vámonos, antes de que lleguen a casa tus padres -sugirió él.

Asentí y me miré notando mis anchos pantalones de chándal. ¡Vaya, estoy hecha un desastre!

-Sólo me tengo que cambiar -dije, corriendo hacía mi ropero.

Él rió y tiró de mi mano para detenerme.

-No te cambies, me gusta el pantalón de chándal -dijo él, moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo, mirando los pantalones, mientras que me recorría lentamente.

Le golpeé el brazo. -¡Terry que chico más raro eres! -Le regañé bromeando.

-Sí, pero me quieres -contestó él confiado.

Puse los ojos en blanco. -Sí claro.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G, Rossy Jimenez y MikaelaGrandchester.**

**Ivonne Saldaa.. jajajaja, lo siento, pero ya está aquí el siguiente.**

**Alexa C. hola, lamento no haberte saludado ayer, aquí un capí mas, eres tú la del comentarios pidiendo que mate a Eliza?**

**Nandumbu.. hola, muchas gracias esperemos que así sea, gracias por el consejo, con esa inspiración yo creo que me saldrá excelente. Aquí un capí mas, que tal.**

**Leo morales.. lo siento, veamos ahora como lo resuelven, mientras ya está con el chantaje. Saludos también para ti.**

**Yaya.. jajaja te doy la razón, aunque a mí no me importaría que me pillaran de caliente con un profesor así.**

**Rosa.. pues sí, todo por no controlarse en le escuela, gracias por el review.**

**Laura Grandchester.. muchas gracias por los deseos, que bien que te siga gustando; al parecer no los acusará, veremos si es cierto.**

**Bela.. lo siento, como les comente desafortunadamente ya no cuento con el mismo tiempo para actualizar. Aquí dejo el siguiente espero te guste.**

**Luisa.. pues los chantajeó amiga, y ahora hay que ver si ella cumple o que pasa; muchas gracias por los deseos, yo espero que tu salud este mejor.**

**Irene.. Terry es demasiado caliente para su propio bien, tanto tiempo aguantándose que perdió la cabeza, ya los están chantajeando, veremos ahora que sucede.**

**Comoaguaparachocolate.. jajaja claro que nadie le cree, si ese es uno de sus encantos. Muchas gracias por el apoyo esperemos pronto terminen los ensayos.**

**Guest.. así es y aquí las consecuencias, veremos que pasa**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajaja, lo siento amiga tenía que aparecer el pelo en la sopa, veamos si ella cumple con su palabra.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. le atinaste amiga, chantaje, esperemos que Eliza cumpla su parte del trato.**

**Gadamigrandchester.. jajaja pues que bueno que te gusta la adaptación, espero lo termines, aquí el siguiente capí. Mil gracias por las bendiciones igualmente para ti.**

**Lizcarter.. jajaja verdad que si amiga, a quien le importaría que te cacharan después de esa sesión tan caliente jajajja, pues si les hizo chantaje, ahora a ver que pasa.**

**Vero.. jajajaja jajajajaj, xD jajajaja ahora si que me impresione al leer tu review, ya vimos que fue lo que hizo Eliza, ahora haber como lo resuelven. Muchas gracias, si hay que disfrutar todo el tiempo que se pueda con los hijos, gracias por la comprensión.**

**Dalia.. jajajaj pues hasta ahorita quedo en el chantaje, veremos que pasa.**

**Guest.. que bueno que te guste la historia y que sigas leyendo, gracias espero que te siga gustando jajaja pensaré eso de matar a Eliza, veremos que tantos problemas causa, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, ojala la siguiente vez me dejes tu nombre.**

**Marce.. si esa Eliza siempre de metida en todo, la odio jajajaj.**

**Liz García.. no te preocupes, sé lo que es, solo tengo una hija y me vuelve loquita jajaja; gracias por seguir la historia desde el inicio y por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tu comentario. Gracias por los deseos, saludos.**

**Ely.. jajajaja pobres rebeldes, son unos calientes, pues por lo mientras Eliza ya los chantajeo ahora veremos que pasa. Muchas gracias por los deseos.**

**Buenos días chicas, bien aquí el siguiente capí ya leímos que Eliza los chantajeo ahora haber que pasa, ustedes que creen que suceda?. Bien gracias por todos sus lindos deseos, tal como me comprometí hoy les subo doble. DLB**


	31. Capítulo 31

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 31

Recuérdamelo otra vez, ¿por qué le vamos a llevar el desayuno? —se quejó Terry mientras salíamos del Starbucks del otro lado de la ciudad.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No quieres perder tu trabajo, o algo peor. Y yo no quiero ser expulsada —repliqué poniendo mis ojos en blanco. Habíamos pasado por esto una y otra vez.

Él quería hablar con ella y decirle que se fuera a tomar por el culo, esas eran sus palabras exactas. Aparentemente él podría querer oírlas otra vez porque esas eran las palabras que le había dicho a Archie cuando nosotros rompimos.

Terry estaba convencido de que el director no podría creerla de cualquier manera. Él había sugerido que nosotros podríamos decirle a cualquiera que ella estaba celosa de mí y que sólo lo había inventado porque yo había salido con un chico que Eliza quería o algo así. Y finalmente habíamos decidido seguir con su plan por ahora y esperar a que se aburriese después de unas semanas.

No estaba convencida de si ella podría hacerlo pero no quería arriesgarme a que el director creyese su historia.

Salté de su coche y corrí dentro del Starbucks comprando su «grande, semi desnatado, cortado con leche, batido» y una barrita energética.

En cuanto tuve su pedido, lo tomé y corrí devuelta a su coche, iba a ser un largo día. Sólo me había mandado un mensaje con lo que quería desayunar y me había dicho que me asegurara de que no llegaba frío.

Después se suponía que había quedado en su casillero a las 8:40 exactamente para darle los deberes que había hecho para ella y por supuesto, los doscientos dólares que le había prometido.

Estúpida malvada mujer.

Tan pronto como estuvimos en la carretera, mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y sonreí. Era Albert.

Sonreí en dirección a Terry; estaba quejándose de que fuese a ver a su hermano en vez de a él esa noche.

—Hola, Albert —sonreí mientras Terry se quejaba.

—Hola, bombón. ¿Te veré esta noche?

—Sí. ¿Seguirás con la historia de cuando Terry iba al colegio? —bromeé, intentando no reírme mientras Terry miraba en mi dirección.

Albert se rio.

—¿Él está contigo ahora mismo?

—Absolutamente —confirmé riéndome para mí misma.

—Di algo sobre el campamento de verano —sugirió. Sonreí perversamente.

—¿Campamento de verano? No, ¿que hizo él en un campamento de verano? —dije siguiéndole el juego.

Terry se giró y me quitó él teléfono para gritar a Albert.

—¡Para de contarle cosas sobre mí! Te lo juro Albert, te vas a enterar cuando te vea.

Me reí y le quité el teléfono alejando sus manos de él.

—¡Conduzca el coche Sr. Grandchester! —Me giré y volví a hablar con Albert otra vez.

—¿Vendrás a buscarme al instituto?

—Sí. Te estaré esperando por los alrededores. Creo que iré por algo de cenar después de los bolos, ¿te apuntas? —dijo.

—Claro. Oye sabes, podrías hacer algo por mí mientras estás en mi instituto —dije acordándome de la malvada mujer cuya bebida estaba en mis manos.

—¿Qué, bombón?

—Seducir a una estudiante y hacer que cayese enamorada de ti para que me deje en paz —dije, medio bromeando.

—¿Seducir una estudiante? ¡Hecho! —Se rió.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el cabecero del coche mientras nos acercábamos al sitio donde Terry podía dejarme. Silenciosamente deseé que pudiese ser más fácil y que Albert pudiese ocuparse de esto por mí. Pero nada era fácil en la vida. Eliza podía estar detrás de mí por el resto de año y no había nada que yo pudiese hacer.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Alguien te está molestando o algo? —dijo, sonando preocupado

Mordí mi labio y procedí a contarle a Albert la historia sobre cómo Eliza nos vio besándonos y como me chantajeaba ahora. Mientras le contaba todo, él permaneció en silencio. Veía como Terry apretaba las manos sobre el volante, tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Él realmente odiaba eso, pero no podía arriesgarme a que alguien le creyese si ella se lo decía a alguien.

Cuando terminé, Albert tomó una gran respiración.

—Wow, eso es una putada para los dos. Supongo que os veré hoy. Tendré que pensarlo y ver si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudaros ¿Vale? ¿Quizá podrías entrar en su casa, robar su diario y encontrar algo con lo que poder chantajearla? —sugirió.

Me reí.

—Eso suena como Paty. Ella quería secuestrar a su gato.

—¿Tiene un gato? Yo iría a por una captura de gato, podríamos ponerle ropa ridícula y tomar fotos y amenazar con mandárselas a toda la ciudad si no te deja en paz. —Sonó oscuro, probablemente planeando ya meterse en internet para ver si podía encontrar ropa de gato ridícula.

Puse los ojos en blanco a su protesta y vi que habíamos parado en el aparcamiento al lado de la tienda como era normal.

—Me tengo que ir Albert. Te veré después de clase.

Nos dijimos adiós y metí mi teléfono devuelta en mi bolsillo. Me giré a ver a Terry; él miraba a través de la ventanilla.

—Bien, supongo que ya te veré en clase —murmuré, no queriendo salir del coche realmente.

Se giró y tomó mi brazo por mi hombro, su otra mano acariciaba un lado de mi cara.

—Si ella se lo toma demasiado en serio y te cansas, sólo podríamos decirle que nos delate, ¿verdad? —dijo mirándome severamente. Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Que le den, recuérdalo —bromeé haciendo que se riera. Él presionó sus labios contra los míos suavemente.

Cerré los ojos y sólo disfruté de sentirle cerca, de sentir sus labios contra los míos, la forma en la que mi estómago revoloteaba. Besar a Terry era algo fuera de este mundo y no estaba segura de si podríamos tener la intimidad de un solo beso en los labios.

—Te amo. Sólo recuerda eso. No importa qué pase, te amo. Si llegásemos al punto donde necesitemos hacer algo drástico entonces renunciaré a mi trabajo —dijo acariciando mi cara suavemente con su pulgar.

Me burlé de la sugerencia. Eso era algo sobre lo que habíamos hablado la noche pasada, nosotros habíamos pensado un número diferente de escenarios, ninguno de los cuales me gustaba particularmente.

El único que era un buen plan sólo le utilizaríamos como último recurso. Terry podría conseguir otro trabajo en otro instituto. Yo no quería que eso pasase, él tenía suerte de tener su puesto en nuestro instituto por su edad. Él director tenía que estar muy desesperado por un profesor para contratar a un graduado sin experiencia.

Sabía que podría ser difícil para él encontrar otro trabajo como profesor cerca de donde vivíamos.

Solté su mano, tomando todo lo que necesitaba mientras colocaba mi mochila en mi espalda preparándome para el corto paseo hasta el colegio.

—Candy —me llamó Terry mientras daba un paso fuera del coche.

Me giré a mirarle. Él sujetaba algo de dinero hacia mí. Me acerqué y cerré mi mano sobre ello, sonriéndole agradecida porque siempre insistía en pagar.

—Gracias. Te lo devolveré —le prometo.

Sacudió la cabeza y presionó sus labios contra los míos otra vez, besándome suavemente antes de hablar contra mis labios.

—No, no lo harás.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos, sólo deseando que las cosas pudiesen ser más fáciles y que estar enamorados no fuese un error. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Cuando una persona se enamoraba, se suponía que todo eran sonrisas, besar y reírse tontamente, no tener que escondernos y robar pequeños momentos en un estacionamiento vacío.

Daría cualquier cosa por sólo caminar por la calle y sujetar su mano, por llevarlo a casa y presentárselo a mis padres como mi novio.

—¿Terry? —Coloqué mi nariz al lado de la suya mientras él jugaba con mi pelo.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró, sus labios vibrando contra los míos casi juntándose.

—Después de quedar con tus padres el sábado, ¿Crees que podría quedarme contigo? —le dije. Su mano se congeló en mi pelo, así que continué rápidamente—. No haremos nada. Sólo quiero despertarme contigo sujetándome, nada más ¿Por favor? Realmente lo necesito ¿Por favor? —Supliqué. Mi voz estaba sólo por encima del susurro.

Suspiró, su respiración contra mi cara hacía mi boca agua y a mi piel estallar en calambres.

—Yo también lo necesito —admitió, besándome suavemente otra vez.

Sentí mi corazón empezar a volar en mi pecho con sólo pensar en dormir con sus brazos a mi alrededor. Puedo esperar con la cosa de no tener sexo, pero necesito un poco más de intimidad, un poco más de tiempo privado con él donde no estuviéramos estresados y teniendo conversaciones pesadas sobre escondernos y que pasará si nos descubrieran. Sólo necesitaba una noche de Terry y Candy juntos y solos.

—Mejor le llevo el café antes de que se enfríe —dije de mala gana—. Te enviaré un mensaje a lo largo del día.

Sonrió triste y volvió a su asiento, mirando cómo salí del coche y me despedí.

Coloqué mi chaqueta más ajustada contra mí e incliné los hombros contra el viento helado. Una mirada a mi reloj me dijo que llegaba unos minutos antes de lo que había quedado con ella, pero me dirigí a su casillero de cualquier manera, queriendo terminar con esto tan pronto como fuese posible.

Ella estaba apoyada contra su casillero, hablando con un chico, obviamente ligando por la forma en que se rió y tocó su hombro, todo preparado en una trampa para seducirle.

Me aclaré la garganta después de ponerme a su lado no queriendo estar más de un segundo de lo necesario. Me miró, una expresión desagradable en su cara antes de que se recuperara y me sonriera rápidamente.

—Kevin, sólo necesito un minuto. Te veré en clase, ¿vale? —le dijo ella, pero sus ojos no abandonando nunca los míos.

El chico me siguió mirando mientras se alejaba, obviamente un poco preocupado sobre por qué le despidió. Tan pronto como estuvimos solas, le tendí el café y la barrita energética.

—¿Está mi orden correcta? Si hay un error tendrás que ir a por otro antes del primer período —me advirtió, mirándome escépticamente.

Suspiré y me tragué mi enfado.

—Sí. Es exactamente lo que pediste —susurré, colocando una falsa sonrisa cuando alguien pasó mirándonos curiosamente.

—¿Mi trabajo? —exigió, mirando sus uñas impacientemente como si estuviese aburrida o algo.

Saqué y le entregué las hojas impresas que había terminado anoche antes de que Terry y yo fuésemos a por comida china.

—Espero que esté por encima de una B o le dirás adiós a tu guapísimo profesor. —Me las arrebató y empezó a leerlo. Estaba secretamente agradecida de no haber aceptado la sugerencia de Terry de añadir maldiciones a cada línea porque él creía que ella no lo notaria.

Saqué el dinero de mi bolsillo trasero y se lo di, estampándoselo contra el pecho.

—Mantente alejada de mí desde ahora mismo —le dije, intentando hacer que mi voz sonara más fuerte de lo que me sentía. Me sonrió malvadamente.

—Mañana vendrás conmigo después de comer; harás mis quehaceres mientras mis padres están fuera. Podrías querer vestir algo viejo, tengo un par de caballos que necesitan ser limpiados —dijo riéndose para sí misma.

¿Caballos? Sentía mi cara brillar con enfado y mis manos luchaban por estamparse contra su cara.

—No puedes estar esperando que yo limpie la mi… —Paré de hablar abruptamente mientras la señora Halston caminaba cerca. Wow, eso estuvo cerca, casi consigo ser castigada después de todo.

Eliza se rió y empujó su cabello rubio platino sobre su hombro.

—Definitivamente. ¿Aunque quizá quieras incumplir el trato? Si no sigues hasta el final, yo tampoco lo haré. Y sé que el director está libre ahora mismo. —Miró por el pasillo hacia la oficina con mucho interés.

No podía hacer que mi enfado creciera y se escapase de mis labios.

—¡Bien! Tendrás que darme tu dirección o algo —murmuré, moviendo mi cabeza con desagrado.

¡Qué pequeña bruja!

—Oh, no te preocupes. Hablaremos a lo largo del día —dijo. Agitó su mano en un gesto de echarme—. Vete perrita. Sólo recuerda venir cuando seas llamada.

Me miró una última vez antes de que me girase y me fuese hacia donde sabía que Paty podría estar a esta hora de la mañana.

El día pasó increíblemente despacio. Eliza tenía razón, definitivamente la iba a ver un montón a lo largo del día. Yo había comprado su comida, le había dejado mi equipo de gimnasia y llevado los libros para que pudiese gastar sus preciosos minutos extra rehaciendo su maquillaje. Había llevado mensajes a sus amigos y quitado un trozo de chicle de sus zapatos porque ella había pisado uno.

Pensaba que lo hacía muy bien por no pegarle otro en su cabello como pago. Para la hora de cálculo, estaba cansada física y mentalmente.

Todo lo que quería hacer, era hacerme una bola en el despacho de Terry y dormir.

Paty intentaba ayudarme cuando podía, corriendo conmigo a sus mandatos y llegando tarde a sus clases también. Mientras, todo el tiempo ella pensaba en planes de venganza. Su favorito era uno muy fácil de conseguir excepto por una cosa, ¿dónde podríamos encontrar el Batmobile y meternos dentro de cualquier manera?

Llegamos a clase de Terry. Ignoré cómo Archie me fruncía el ceño mientras pasábamos a su lado. Al parecer él no me hablaba, pero no podía sentirme culpable por ello, era el único que había forzado nuestra ruptura siendo celoso y posesivo, no yo.

Terry sonrió cuando la campana sonó, señalando el principio de la clase. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación por unos pocos segundos, pareciendo un poco confuso lo que me hizo sentirme curiosa. Miré a todos los estudiantes, intentando ver qué era lo que le había sorprendido y sólo pude ver que Eliza no estaba allí. Sonreí para mí misma. Quizá Dios existía después de todo y ella iba a dejar a Terry en paz, dejando su clase y manteniéndolo en el pasado. Uno podía tener esperanza.

Cualquier cosa iba bien. Intenté lo mejor de mí para concentrarme en lo que él decía y no en cómo lo decía. Tomé notas; casi entendía algo de lo que estaba diciendo, así que tendría que agradecérselo a Anthony.

Quince minutos después, la puerta se abrió y todos nos giramos a mirar a Eliza entrar con su sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Me encogí. Quizás no todo iba a ser tan fácil para Terry después de todo.

—Srta. Leagan, llega tarde. ¿Tiene un pase? —le dijo Terry, pareciendo enfadado. Yo hice una mueca de dolor. Tenía que decirle que no mirase con la mirada de la muerte u otra gente podría sospechar. No debería mirar a sus estudiantes de esa forma.

Eliza sonrió y agitó su mano, ignoró su comentario y se sentó en un escritorio libre, inmediatamente sacó su Ipod, haciendo un gran teatro de ponérselo.

Mi boca quedó abierta en shock.

Terry se dirigió hasta su escritorio y se lo quitó de las manos.

—Esto está confiscado. Podrá tomarlo de la oficina al final de la semana que viene —le dijo.

¡Wow! Él realmente necesitaba contener su enfado.

Ella se rió, no creyéndole, levantando una ceja inocentemente.

—No lo creo. No hará eso Sr. Grandchester —dijo, agitando sus pestañas.

—¡Salga ahora! —le ordenó Terry agitando su mano otra vez.

La clase entera le miraba y me sentí enferma. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso ella? Él estaba dándole un pase, yo estaba corriendo de un lado para otro haciendo todo lo que quería, ¿y necesitaba presionar más enfrente de toda la clase?

Sonrió y lentamente sacó los audífonos de sus orejas haciendo teatro al devolvérselos, sabiendo que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella.

—Puedes tenerlos por la clase, pero los quiero de vuelta para el fin de semana. No creo que esté bien que pueda confiscar algo un fin de semana. ¿Quizá debería ir a consultarlo con el director? —sugirió sonriéndole dulcemente.

Sus hombros cayeron y sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Negué rápidamente, rogándole que estuviese de acuerdo y se lo devolviese al final de la clase, así ella no podría causar más problemas. Su ceño se profundizó y su mandíbula se apretó mientras sus ojos se movieron de vuelta a ella.

—Bien, podrás tenerlo de vuelta al finalizar la clase. Supongo que un pequeño fallo conmigo no debe afectarte para el fin de semana. —Se forzó a decir, hablando a través de sus dientes.

Me relajé. Sólo otra media hora y la clase se acabaría y después podría ser libre de ella y sus ridículas órdenes.

Bueno, hasta que tuviese que ir y limpiar a sus caballos de cualquier manera.

Él se giró y volvió a su escritorio, metiendo su Ipod en uno de sus cajones y callándonos a todos.

—Bien, volvamos con la clase. —Él parecía enfadado,

La mitad de la clase gimió porque estuviese de ese humor, lo que probablemente significaba más deberes acumulados para esta noche.

El resto de la clase pasó sin incidentes. Eliza no siguió provocando o dijo nada malo, pero sólo se sentó ahí limando sus uñas todo el tiempo, ni siquiera pretendiendo escuchar.

Podía decir por la expresión enfadada de Terry que no podría aguantarlo mucho más, lo que no era una buena cosa para nuestra situación.

Cuando la campana sonó, deliberadamente recogí mis libros lentamente, asegurándome que Eliza dejaba la habitación antes de que yo lo hiciera. No podría sacar su comentario fuera de mi cabeza sobre «hacer un trato» ¿Y si ella decidía que quería besarle o algo así?

Sabía que estaba siendo más que un poco patética, que era una cosa que Terry no podía hacer. Él tendría que dejar su trabajo. Me mantuve ligeramente detrás de ella, asegurándome que se mantenía lejos de mi hombre.

Ella se enfrentó a él. Ofreciéndole una mano con manicura para recoger su Ipod, una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. Él no dijo nada, sólo lo colocó en su mano, su cuerpo tenso y estresado. Deseaba poder poner mis manos sobre sus hombros y alejar algo de la tensión de él. Necesitaba esperar al sábado para eso.

Tan pronto como ella salió de la habitación, Paty y yo salimos también, dejé una pequeña nota en el escritorio de Terry según pasábamos. No había escrito nada en ella, sólo había dibujado una carita feliz, esperando que pudiese alegrarle un poco. Él me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa e hice una nota mental de llamarle tan pronto como estuviese fuera del instituto, así podría sacar de su sistema algo de su enfado.

Él obviamente necesitaba hablar sobre ella o algo.

Enganché mi brazo sobre el de Paty mientras caminábamos a las taquillas.

—¿Así que vas a ver a Stear este fin de semana? —le dije esperando obtener un poco de normalidad después de este día tan loco. Ella asintió pareciendo tan feliz.

—Sí. Le voy a llevar a conocer a mis padres este fin de semana —dijo excitada.

Coloqué una falsa sonrisa para cubrir lo celosa que me sentía porque yo no podría hacer eso con mi novio. No podría creer lo que echaba de menos las pequeñas cosas en una relación.

—Eso es genial. Él lo hará genial con tus padres. A tu madre le encantará —dije intentando parecer entusiasmada. Ella parecía soñadora y asintió.

—Él lo hace genial todo.

Por la esquina de mi ojo, le vi caminando por el pasillo hacia nosotras.

—Hablando del rey de Roma —dije, señalándole.

Ella le esperaba y se lanzó sobre él tan pronto como estuvo lo bastante cerca.

—Os veré luego, tortolitos. Llámame y déjame saber cómo fue —dije haciendo una rápida retirada a las puertas delanteras antes de que empezara a parecer cachorros enamorados enfrente de mí.

Mientras caminaba fuera del edificio, vi el coche de Albert aparcado en el exterior, no en la zona de aparcamiento de enfrente del instituto. Se encontraba apoyado contra el lateral de su coche, sus ojos cerrados. Su cara hacia el cielo, obviamente disfrutando del sol.

Había veces como éstas en las que deseaba tener un vaso de agua o algo para poder tirárselo.

Caminé hacia él y le enterré mi índice en las costillas, haciéndole saltar y mirarme sorprendido.

—Oh, hola —dijo sonando feliz.

—Hola Albert-bo —replicó, riéndome mientras intentaba agarrarme. Él odiaba su nuevo apodo. Me reía y golpeaba con las manos, alejándolo de mí.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Sólo para! —supliqué. Sonreí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Pues para con lo de Albert-bo, Chlo-blow —dijo sonriéndome. Le saqué la lengua y él solo se rió, tomándome en un abrazo.

Cuando nos alejamos, miró alrededor del vacío aparcamiento.

—Bien, ¿dónde está la chica a la que tengo que seducir? —preguntó levantando una ceja, obviamente como un desafío. Sonreí con tristeza

—Creo que ya se fue. Está bien, no iba a funcionar de todas maneras. —Me encogí de hombros. Él golpeó sus labios y asintió.

—Está bien. Tengo un plan mejor de cualquier manera —me informó levantando sus cejas.

Sentí la excitación crecer dentro de mí sabiendo que él tenía un plan. Silenciosamente supliqué que no siguiese las líneas de Paty: cavar un agujero, colocarla dentro y lanzarle una mochila llena de perros salvajes, que era lo que había sugerido antes.

—¿Ah, sí? —probé, mirándole expectante, esperando para que continuase y me dijese su genial idea con la que iba a salvar el día. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nosotros sólo necesitamos esperar el momento adecuado, después haré que todo sea mejor para ti y mi hermano —dijo con confianza.

Sus ojos seguían escaneando el estacionamiento y los alrededores del instituto. Estuve de pie silenciosamente a su lado, sólo esperando para lo que fuese que él estuviese buscando para mostrarme, no teniendo ni idea de qué pasaba por su cerebro. Albert era muy extraño a veces.

Después de un par de minutos, sus ojos se encendieron y se paró recto.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó, señalando en la dirección del edificio del instituto. Me giré y miré en la dirección que señalaba. Estuve mucho más confusa cuando vi quiénes eran los que caminaban hacia nosotros desde el edificio.

—Esos son el Sr. Lennard y el Sr. Bentley, ¿por? —Él se giró hacia mí rápidamente, sus ojos enfocados.

—Podrás agradecérmelo después —dijo rápidamente.

¿Agradecérselo? ¿Qué demonios...?

Me agarró, empujándome hacia él y juntando su cuerpo con el mío. Antes de que tuviese tiempo a decidir qué hacer, sus labios chocaron contra los míos, besándome a la fuerza.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G, Rossy Jimenez, MikaelaGrandchester y LIZ GARCIA.**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajajaja pobre Eliza contigo si que tiene una enemiga jajaja; aquí el siguiente, por lo menos no se separaron.**

**Alexa C.. gracias por tus múltiples reviews, y por las campañas que haces para que todas escriban, aquí el siguiente.**

**Ely.. jajaja bueno amiga ahora veamos que se le metió al guapo de Albert.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja de nada, gracias a ustedes por continuar por aquí, les dejo el siguiente, que te parece?**

**Bela.. de nada a ti por leer, y dejar tu comentario.**

**Guest.. tu chiquito? Perdón, pero mi chiquito tiene dueña jajaja saludos, porfa pon tu nombre.**

**Luisa.. veamos cuanto soporta Terry con esa actitud de Eliza. A mi me dieron una receta para la tos que me resulto buenísima rebanas rábanos y los dejas remojar en miel con limón durante dos o tres horas y después te los comes, solo que debe ser en la noche ya que no vayas a salir porque según esto son calientes, a mí me funcionó con una tos que no me dejaba, igual pruébalo al fin que es remedio natural, saludos y que estés mejor. **

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja me uno a ti con el apodo del sr. Supercaliente; gracias por enviar tus reviews para doble capí.**

**Leo morales.. jajaja totalmente de acuerdo contigo, digo si van a pagar que sea por algo mejor que un besuqueo jajajaja.**

**Irene.. sabes concuerdo contigo, siempre pensé que a Eliza lo que le hizo falta en la serie fue alguien que le moviera el tapete de verdad para que se le quitará lo amargadita, ojala que no les complique mucho.**

**Liz García.. que bueno que te gusta, y sí hoy es doble se me olvido poner en la mañana, pero aquí está.**

**Ivonne Saldaa... jajaja debí escribir más quise decir que solo hasta hoy sería doble, sin embargo fue error mío así que les debo el de ayer vale.**

**Abi de Brower.. jajaja me parece que la mayoría estamos de acuerdo con ese calificativo para Eliza, en verdad siempre ha sido una pequeña zorra.**

**Lizcarter.. jajaja siempre ha sido así la maldita de Eliza, ahora veamos que mas se le ocurre. Hay amiga no sé pero ese Terry entre más pasa el tiempo más me derrite.**

**Hola hola, ya ando por aquí, les dejo el capí doble de hoy, por ahí me escribieron que les debo uno así que en un rato más lo subo vale. **

**Que les pareció este capí, ahora que se le metió la cabeza al guapo de Albert. DLB**


	32. Capítulo 32

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 32

Gemí contra sus labios y puse las manos en su pecho intentando empujarlo para alejarlo de mí. Él me giró rápidamente de forma que daba su espalda hacia los profesores que se aproximaban, sus labios dejaron los míos y abrí mi boca para gritarle, pero él habló primero:

—¡Shh, te estoy salvando el culo! —susurró, besándome otra vez antes de que pudiera responder.

Tiró de mí acercándome más a él y yo no tenía ni idea de qué diablos estaba haciendo. Albert me sujetó contra su pecho mientras continuaba besándome con énfasis. Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente y él se separó del beso, sus ojos todavía bromistas, una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Oh, así que esto es lo que él ve en ti —reflexionó. Le pisé fuertemente en el pie, lo que le hizo reír. Finalmente me soltó y justo cuando iba a gritarle y a darle un puñetazo en el brazo, se volvió hacia los dos profesores que ahora estaban a solo unos pocos metros delante de nosotros. ¡Oh, genial, además de todo ahora voy a conseguir una detención por demostración de afecto en público en terrenos del instituto! Albert les sonrió y deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Ups, lo siento. Culpa mía. No van a poner a mi novia en detención, ¿verdad? —preguntó, lanzando una adorable cara de pucheros hacia los irritados profesores.

¿Novia? ¿Qué demonios pasa por su cerebro de guisante?

El Sr. Lennard frunció el ceño.

—No deberíais estar haciendo esto en terrenos del instituto, Candy. Sugiero que dejéis ese tipo de cosas para un lugar menos público.

Tragué saliva y asentí. Iba a matar a Albert por esto, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo cabreado que iba a estar Terry porque su hermano me hubiera besado. Sentí una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción formarse lentamente en mis labios cuando pensé en ello. Le estará bien, ¡estúpido idiota!

—Sí, señor. Lo siento —murmuré débilmente.

Albert sonrió y dio un paso adelante.

—¿Supongo que es usted un profesor del instituto de mi novia? —preguntó, sonriendo educadamente.

El señor Lennard asintió. —Lo soy.

La sonrisa de Albert creció pronunciándose más, y yo me quedé aún más confusa. Parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo por alguna razón, pero yo no lo pillaba.

—Vale, genial. Justamente me estaba preguntando si podría entrar y hablar con mi hermano. Sé que no soy un estudiante del instituto así que me estaba preguntando si necesitaría un pase de visitante o algo de forma que pueda ir a su clase. Es importante —dijo Albert, mostrándole la mirada de «niñito perdido».

El Sr. Lennard frunció el ceño, mirando tan confundido como lo estaba yo.

—¿Tu hermano? ¿Es un estudiante aquí? Estoy seguro de que saldrá en un minuto —respondió, agitando su cabeza.

Albert sacudió su cabeza. —No, mi hermano es profesor aquí. Terry Grandchester. Realmente necesito hablar con él de algo muy urgente. ¿Cree que mi novia podría mostrarme el camino a su clase? Podríamos parar en la oficina y conseguir un pase de visitantes si necesitamos uno… —fue bajando la voz, aparentando estar pensativo.

Los ojos del señor Lennard se movieron rápidamente hacia mí y me esforcé mucho por mantener la confusión alejada de mi cara. Albert acababa de mentir y le había dicho a un profesor que yo estaba saliendo con el hermano de Terry. ¿Cómo podría esto ayudar exactamente? ¿Había perdido Albert los papeles totalmente?

El Sr. Lennard miró otra vez a Albert.

—¿Eres el hermano de Terry? —preguntó, pareciendo estar un poco atónito.

Albert asintió. —Sip, él consiguió el cerebro, yo conseguí el aspecto físico.

Bufé por ese comentario; en mi opinión Terry tenía ambos incuestionablemente.

El Sr. Lennard sonrió con el comentario.

—No me había dado cuenta de que Terry tuviera un hermano siquiera. ¿Y estás saliendo con una de sus estudiantes? Eso debe ser un poco incómodo —reflexionó.

Albert se encogió de hombros. —No es mi problema. Aunque ellos parecen lidiar con ello bastante bien. Tú te llevas bastante bien con mi hermano, ¿no, Candy? Nos hemos estado viendo desde hace un par de meses, así que supongo que han tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse. ¿Verdad, Bombón? —mintió Albert, sonriéndome con suficiencia.

—Sip, Sambo —repliqué, sonriendo ampliamente mientras su brazo apretaba mis hombros, machacándome contra el lateral de su cuerpo. Realmente me odiaba cuando le llamaba eso.

El Sr. Lennard asintió, pareciendo un poco sorprendido.

—No veo ningún problema en que entréis en el instituto. Aunque se supone que los visitantes tienen que firmar, así que podríais simplemente acercaros por la oficina primero y firmar. Decidles que el Sr. Lennard estuvo de acuerdo con que entrarais unos minutos.

Albert estaba sonriendo con orgullo, pero yo todavía no podía ver como esto podría ayudar. ¿Quizás estoy siendo una estúpida?

—Genial, y es un placer conocerle, Sr. Lennard. Terry lo mencionó anteriormente —dijo asintiendo y prendiendo su encanto—. Yo soy Albert, por cierto.

El Sr. Lennard sonrió y asintió.

—Un placer conocerte a ti también. Adelante, pues —sugirió, señalando las escaleras principales con la cabeza. El brazo de Albert apretó mi hombro mientras me guiaba hacia el edificio.

Le di un codazo en las costillas tan pronto estuvimos fuera del alcance del oído.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¡Sabes que tu hermano te pateará el trasero por besarme! —siseé.

Albert se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo hará, acabo de salvar vuestros culos. Ahora tienes a dos profesores para atestiguar que estás saliendo con el hermano de un profesor. ¿Quién diablos va a creer a una estudiante estúpida por encima de dos profesores? Nadie. —Me sonrió con suficiencia—. Aceptaré ese agradecimiento ahora.

Tragué saliva. Tenía razón, si Eliza iba al director, no tendría ninguna prueba en absoluto, ¡y ahora Terry y yo teníamos a dos profesores respetados que me habían visto besando a su hermano! ¡Oh, Dios mío, esto es increíble! ¿Cómo no comprendí esto de inmediato?

—Albert, ¡eres un maldito genio! —prácticamente grité mientras arrojaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, dándole el abrazo de su vida.

Me dio golpecitos en la espalda. —Sí, lo sé. Tan sólo dile a Terry que no me patee el culo ni nada por hacerlo, ¿vale? ¿Me apoyarás un poco? Dile que ni una sola vez intenté meterte la lengua —dijo, riendo.

Me eché a reír y le di un puñetazo suave en el brazo. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Dios, quiero tanto a Albert!

—Eres el mejor, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le pregunté, mirándolo con agradecimiento. Terry tenía una familia estupenda, era muy afortunado.

Albert asintió, sonriendo orgulloso.

—Así que dime entonces, Bombón. ¿Quién es el mejor besando? —me preguntó, arrojando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro de nuevo y señalando el pasillo para que empezara a caminar.

Le miré con sorna.

—¡Tú, por supuesto! —Puse los ojos en blanco y lo ignoré mientras me lanzaba una expresión petulante. Lo guié hasta la oficina y nos detuvimos—. ¿De verdad vas a entrar también aquí? —pregunté, mordiéndome el labio un poco nerviosa.

Asintió con entusiasmo.

—Sí, voy a ir a escribir mi nombre en ese libro de visitas para que todo el mundo sepa que estuve hoy aquí contigo. Una evidencia extra —explicó, guiñándome un ojo y tomando mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Me reí cuando tiró de mí entrando en la oficina y hacia el mostrador; sonreía dulcemente a la recepcionista que estaba allí sentada.

—Disculpe, acabo de estar hablando con el Sr. Lennard, y me dijo que tenía que firmar en calidad de visitante —dijo a la recepcionista.

Paseó la mirada entre él y yo con curiosidad.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros exactamente? —preguntó ella, colocándose hacia arriba las gafas en su nariz.

Albert sonrió. —Simplemente necesito hablar con mi hermano, es profesor aquí. Terry Grandchester.

Su rostro se iluminó ante la mención del nombre de Terry. ¡Ooh, alguien obviamente tiene una debilidad por mi novio!

—¿De verdad? ¿Eres el hermano de Terry? —preguntó sonriendo alegremente mientras sacaba un libro de visitas.

—Sí, ¿no ve el parecido familiar? Sé que soy más guapo que él —bromeó Albert, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Ella se echó a reír, bueno, más bien era una risita tonta, y yo sonreí por lo encantador que podía llegar a ser Albert. No era de extrañar que sea un jugador, ni siquiera lo estaba intentando, y podría tener a esta mujer de mediana edad si quisiera.

—Supongo que hay un ligero rasgo familiar —admitió ella, asintiendo—. Así que, si firmas ahí entonces, lo llamaré y le diré que estás aquí —instruyó, pasándole un bolígrafo.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—No se moleste. Mi novia me mostrará el camino, ¿verdad, bombón? —me preguntó él, guiñándome un ojo.

Sonreí y asentí, dejando caer mis ojos hacia el suelo de forma que no tuviera que mentirle directamente en su cara.

—Sí, te enseñaré su aula.

Terminó de firmar los papeles y le pasó el libro de vuelta. Ella sonrió con coquetería.

—Si pudieras volver y firmar la salida cuando te vayas. Todo esto es sólo una formalidad en caso de que haya un incendio o algo, necesitamos saber quién está en el edificio —dijo, agitando la mano hacia el libro con desdén.

—Claro —coincidió Albert—. ¿Tiene que firmar Candy el libro también, para demostrar que todavía está aquí conmigo por si hay un incendio? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, luciendo muy tierno. ¡Guau, Terry también tiene esa mirada perfeccionada!

La mujer frunció el ceño. —No lo creo. Eres una estudiante, ¿no, Candy? —preguntó, mirándome.

Asentí con la cabeza y abrí la boca para hablar, pero Albert me interrumpió:

—Yo creo que debe haber algún registro de que Candy está también en el instituto. De lo contrario, podría haberse ido a casa como los otros estudiantes. Si hubiera un incendio no habría ningún registro que dijera que ella estaba todavía aquí conmigo —reflexionó Albert, frunciendo los labios, pensativo. Era un mentiroso consumado, yo le daría diez puntos por ser tan convincente.

La recepcionista asintió, todavía mirando insegura mientras empujaba el libro hacia mí.

—Tal vez deberías hacerlo, no hay nada malo en asegurarse.

Albert se echó a reír. —Lo mejor es cubrir todas las bases, y tener el nombre de Candy ahí sólo ofrece a todos un poco más de protección —estuvo de acuerdo él, mirándome astutamente.

¡Mierda, es un puro genio! Ahora, no sólo tengo dos profesores y una recepcionista que saben que soy su novia; ¡yo también estoy firmando en calidad de visitante con él! Le debemos un gran favor por esto.

Cuando terminamos, me agarró la mano, balanceándola felizmente mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia el aula de Terry. Justo cuando llegamos a su puerta, se abrió, y salió Terry. Se detuvo, saltando un poco porque obviamente no esperaba que hubiera gente fuera de su puerta.

—¡Buff, me habéis asustado! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó, sonriendo pero mirando un poco confuso.

Albert hizo una mueca y levantó las manos entrelazadas para mostrárselas, mientras que yo sólo me sonrojé como una loca. Los ojos de Terry se posaron en mí. Sonreí como disculpándome, rezando para que no se enfadara conmigo por esto.

—¿Podemos entrar en tu clase? —sugerí con voz débil.

Frunció el ceño, sus ojos pasando de nuevo a nuestras manos.

—¿Sí? —dijo, pero sonó más como una pregunta mientras entraba de nuevo en su aula, dejando la puerta abierta para nosotros. Tiré de mi mano apartándola de la de Albert tan pronto como atravesamos la puerta y fui al lado de Terry. Inmediatamente su mano fue hacia la parte baja de mi espalda. Me imaginé que era algún tipo de gesto posesivo subconsciente.

—No te enfades con tu hermano, acaba arreglar todo con Eliza —le supliqué, empujando la puerta para cerrarla y chasqueando la cerradura en su momento. De ninguna manera me iban a cazar así otra vez.

Su ceño se profundizó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Arreglado todo? ¿De qué estás hablando, y por qué estabais vosotros dos tomados de la mano? —preguntó, completamente confundido y todavía estresado por lo que sucedió en su clase anteriormente.

Miré a Albert, esperando a que se explicara. Me acerqué más a Terry, adorando como su brazo serpenteaba alrededor de mi cintura sin que él pareciera pensar en ello.

—Acabo de besar a tu novia delante de un par de profesores —dijo Albert, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuera un hecho cotidiano.

¡Vale!, ¡yo no habría comenzado de esa manera!

La mandíbula de Terry se tensó. Levantó una ceja hacia Albert, ya luciendo seriamente molesto.

—Más vale que sea una broma —advirtió.

Tragué saliva, y Albert negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es una broma. Acabo de salvar tu culo y le dije a un par de profesores que Candy y yo estamos saliendo. De esta forma cuando la chica vaya a decirle al director lo de vosotros dos besándoos, tendréis a otras personas como testigos de que ella está, de hecho, saliendo con tu hermano. —Sonrió con orgullo, obviamente satisfecho con su plan. Yo estaba sin duda satisfecha con su plan. Terry por otro lado...

—¿Besaste a mi novia? Albert, ¿qué demonios te pasa? —gruñó, su brazo apretándose en mi cintura.

Puse mi mano sobre su pecho.

—Creo que es un plan excelente. En serio, piensa en ello. Dos profesores ahora creen que estoy saliendo con Albert, así que eso explica por qué tú y yo parecemos un poco más cercanos que una estudiante y un profesor. Albert también acaba de firmar que ambos estamos dentro del edificio como visitantes. Ahora hay una evidencia documentada que dice que Albert y yo vinimos aquí juntos. Es un plan brillante —le expliqué, mirándolo suplicante. No quería que estuviera enfadado con Albert; realmente le debíamos un gran favor por esto.

Tragó con fuerza, el ceño fruncido creciendo en su frente.

—¿No se supone que debo enfadarme porque mi hermano pequeño acabe de besar a mi chica?

Albert se echó a reír. —Ni siquiera le metí la lengua. ¿No es así, bombón? Apóyame —trinó, sonriendo y sentándose en una de las mesas, aparentando una imagen de tranquilidad.

El ceño de Terry se profundizó.

—De verdad, a veces eres un enano molesto, Albert. ¿Lo sabes? —le regañó, mirándole con desaprobación.

Albert movió su mano con desdén.

—Relájate, no es como si ella admitiera que era mejor besando que tú... oh, espera, ¡sí que lo hizo! —bromeó, sonriendo hacia mí.

Sentí subir el calor a mi cara mientras negaba con la cabeza ferozmente.

—Estaba bromeando, ¿no oíste el sarcasmo en mi voz? —pregunté, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él me hizo una mueca.

—No oí el sarcasmo, bombón, tu voz estaba demasiado falta de aliento por la sesión de manoseo —respondió, meneando las cejas hacia mí. Terry le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, lo que hizo que Albert hiciera una mueca de dolor pero se riera al mismo tiempo. Alzó las manos inocentemente—. Estaba bromeando. Dios, relájate, hermano mayor. ¡Ahora mismo debería estar recibiendo agradecimientos, no abusos!

Tomé la mano de Terry y se la apreté suavemente para conseguir su atención.

—Para y piensa en esto. Albert en realidad sólo nos ayudó. Ahora podemos decirle a Eliza que le den —le dije, sonriendo.

Una sonrisita tiró de las comisuras de su boca mientras me miraba tiernamente.

—¿Qué le den por dónde? —tiró de mí hacia él, aplastando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Me reí en voz baja y deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sabiendo que la puerta estaba cerrada esta vez.

—Que le den por el culo.

Terry se echó a reír.

—¿Está mal que me encante el sonido de eso saliendo de tu boca, preciosa? —preguntó, acariciando con la punta de su dedo mi labio inferior.

Asentí. —Sí, le hace sonar un poco extraño, Sr. Grandchester. —Él se rió y me besó suavemente antes de poner su frente contra la mía y mirarme a los ojos.

Albert se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien, así que de una vez por todas, Candy, ¿quién es el que besa mejor? —preguntó. Terry se movió tan rápido que apenas lo vi, se dio la vuelta y agarró un libro de su escritorio y se lo lanzó a Albert. Albert sólo se rió y lo atrapó, sonriendo alegremente mientras empezaba a hojear las páginas—. Ya sabes, no sé lo que ves en él, bombón. Quiero decir, él es un empollón de las matemáticas —dijo él, mirando las páginas con desagrado.

Me eché a reír y me encogí de hombros.

—Así obtendré un sobresaliente fácilmente —bromeé.

Terry se echó a reír.

—Tengo noticias para usted, Srta. White, apenas está raspando un aprobado en mi clase —se burló, riendo mientras yo le daba un puñetazo suave en el pecho.

—Entonces tal vez debería esforzarme más para impresionar al profesor —coqueteé, agarrando su camisa y apretándome más contra él.

Terry asintió, pensativo.

—Simplemente no empieces a usar faldas otra vez. —Terry y yo nos echamos a reír, y Albert se limitó a mirarnos como si fuéramos un par de locos, obviamente no captando la broma privada.

El pomo de la puerta giró, lo que causó que yo y Terry saltáramos lejos el uno del otro. Miré a Albert preocupada, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros y dio un paso a mi lado. La persona llamó a la puerta cuando no pudo abrirla. Terry pasó la mirada de mí a Albert.

—Creo que será Susana —murmuró, enderezó su camisa. Se acercó a la puerta, desbloqueó la llave y abrió, con una sonrisa falsa en su cara—. Oh, hola —dijo a quienquiera que fuese.

—¿Va todo bien? ¿Cómo es que la puerta estaba cerrada? —dijo una seductora voz de mujer ronroneando. Terry asintió y abrió la puerta, indicándole que entrara. Terry tenía razón, era la Srta. Marlow. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y en Albert, y sentí el cuerpo de él sacudirse junto al mío—. ¡Mierda, está buenísima! —susurró Albert en mi oído. Me reí mientras asentía. Parecía que el único que no codiciaba a la Srta. Marlow era mi novio.

—Hola, Candy —gorjeó ella, sonriendo y colocando el bolso sobre la mesa, con los ojos moviéndose hacia Albert por un segundo.

—Hola —le contesté, sonriendo incómodamente por lo cerca que estábamos Terry y yo segundos antes de que ella entrara.

Miró a Terry con curiosidad, obviamente preguntándose quién era Albert. Terry dio un paso adelante y sonrió.

—Oh, lo siento, este es mi hermano pequeño, Albert. Albert, esta es Susana Marlow, también es profesora aquí en el instituto —hizo las presentaciones encogiéndose de hombros.

Vi surgir una sonrisa en los labios de Albert mientras le estrechaba su mano.

—Es un placer conocerla —Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de mi hombro, tirando de mí más cerca a su lado. Jugó con un lado de mi pelo y vi a la señorita Marlow levantar una ceja ante el movimiento.

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo lentamente—. Así que tú y Candy... —se interrumpió, mirándome en busca de confirmación.

Tragué saliva y moví los ojos hacia Terry, que estaba frunciendo el ceño y parecía un poco tenso. Supongo que tengo que seguir el juego para que podamos tener otro respaldo. Asentí y abrí la boca para hablar, pero Albert lo hizo primero.

—Oh, demonios, sí, me estoy tirando a una de las estudiantes de mi hermano. Incómodo, ¿verdad? —dijo, riendo cuando le di un codazo en las costillas.

El ceño de Terry se profundizó; por suerte estaba de pie ligeramente detrás de la Srta. Marlow para que ella no se diera cuenta de su mal humor.

—No creo que la palabra «tirando» sea muy apropiada, Albert —gruñó. Era evidente que estaba tratando de seguir el juego y mantener la calma, pero no estaba funcionando muy bien para él.

Albert le sonrió antes de volverse hacia mí.

—Oh... lo siento, bombón. Haciendo el amor —corrigió, lanzándome un guiño coqueto.

¡Oh, Dios mío, Terry va a disfrutar arrancándole la cabeza a Albert por esto!

Sonreí débilmente, tratando de no encogerme mientras él me acercaba más. La Srta. Marlow se echó a reír.

—Esto es bastante incómodo —admitió, antes volverse hacia Terry y sonreír—. Espero que no le estés haciendo pasar a la novia de tu hermano un momento difícil en clase, eso podría hacer las reuniones familiares un poco tensas.

Terry negó con la cabeza, mirando al suelo cuando Albert besó el lateral de mi cuello. Aproveché la oportunidad para pisarle el pie mientras la Srta. Marlow miraba en la otra dirección.

—¡Ay! Mierda, cuidado, bombón —jadeó Albert, haciendo una mueca y cambiando su peso sobre el otro pie.

—Lo siento, Sambo —le sonreí con dulzura.

Me miró como advirtiéndome antes de agarrar mi cara y besarme en plena boca. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, se había ido; miré hacia arriba para ver que Terry había agarrado la parte posterior de su camisa y tiraba de él alejándolo de mí.

—Nada de demostraciones públicas de afecto en el instituto, hermanito. Y usted —me señaló—, tiene detención conmigo el lunes a la hora del almuerzo por esto.

Luché contra una sonrisa. Eso no era exactamente un castigo, pasar tiempo con él. Asentí con la cabeza esforzándome por mirarlo avergonzada.

—Como diga.

La Srta. Marlow rió. —Es que después de las clases, ya sabes, ¿no puedes ser un poco más tolerante con ellos? Él es tu hermano después de todo, y fue su culpa, no la de Candy —le persuadió, guiñándome un ojo, obviamente pensando que me estaba ayudando cuando, en realidad, una hora con Terry el lunes era increíble para mí.

Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de la boca de Terry.

—Si pudiera castigar a ese pequeño gamberro lo haría —dijo, dando a Albert un puñetazo en el brazo un poco más fuerte que si estuviera jugando.

Albert movió los hombros para quitárselo de encima.

—Nos vamos. De todos modos, mamá dijo que te asegurases de estar en el restaurante mañana a las ocho. Eso es lo que vine a decirte —dijo.

—Sí, gracias —Terry se encogió de hombros, mirando a la puerta, señalando con la cabeza para que nos fuéramos.

Albert tiró su brazo alrededor de mi hombro de nuevo.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces, Terry. Fue agradable conocerte Susana —Albert sonrió en su dirección otra vez, y supe que estaría hablando de la profesora caliente esta noche cuando saliéramos. Justo cuando llegamos a la puerta se detuvo y miró a Terry—. No tienes ningún condón de repuesto, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Terry se endureció al instante. Di un grito ahogado y le di un codazo a Albert en las costillas. Eso era totalmente innecesario. Estaba intentando hacer rabiar a Terry a propósito.

—Puedo decirte con absoluta certeza que no conseguirás ninguno esta noche, Albert Grandchester —gruñí. Idiota.

Él se echó a reír y me besó en la mejilla.

—Lo que tú digas, bombón —Hizo un gesto por encima del hombro y me arrastró fuera de la habitación—. Nos vemos luego, hermano mayor —le gritó, riendo maliciosamente para sí mismo.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G, Rossy Jimenez, MikaelaGrandchester y LIZ GARCIA.**

**Alexa C. jajaja muchas gracias por el entusiasmo, ojala este capítulo te guste, en particular es uno de mis favoritos. **

**Bien aquí tiene su capítulo de agradecimiento por los 400 reviews, en verdad mil gracias por el apoyo a esta adaptación; woow es la primera vez que público triple espero les guste; La verdad es que Albert es maquiavélico jajaja, que les parece su plan, espero sus comentarios. DLB**


	33. Capítulo 33

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 33

Cuando me desperté por la mañana no podía dejar de sonreír, estaba feliz. Albert había sido divertido anoche y me había reído hasta que me dio dolor de estómago por algunas de las cosas que hizo. Realmente era un gran amigo y tenía suerte por tenerlo en mi vida. Apenas habíamos llegamos a la bolera y Terry había llamado Albert.

Me había sentado justo allí, tratando de no escuchar lo que se gritaban por teléfono, pero Terry le gritaba tan fuerte que casi podía oír cada palabra. No podía dejar de reírme de él, sobre todo cuando Albert apartó el teléfono de su oreja y lo que hizo fue ponerlo sobre la mesa, antes de proceder a ponerse los zapatos de los bolos mientras que Terry vociferaba en la línea, ajeno al hecho de que su hermano no estaba escuchándolo. Él estaba seriamente enojado porque Albert me hubiera dado un beso, por lo que pude deducir el porqué de la rabieta, odiaba la broma demasiado, pero creo que por todo lo demás, el que besaran a su novia frente a sus narices lo había provocado él.

Había dormido muy bien anoche. Todo iba a salir bien. El plan de Albert era genial y aunque Terry y yo ahora tendríamos que ser aún más cuidadosos con los demás, por si alguien se daba cuenta o sospechaba porque fuéramos muy amables el uno con el otro, entonces tendríamos la excusa de que yo estaba en una relación seria con su hermano.

Perfecto.

Eran más de las diez, me tocaba hacer las tareas de Eliza a las 12:30, sería una venganza. Hoy iba a ser un día agradable, podía sentirlo. Cuando hablé con Terry la noche anterior, antes de acostarme, él quería que no me enfadara por tener que hacer las tareas de Eliza, o que le mandara un mensaje de texto con un: «Vete a tomar por el culo». Pero Albert y yo habíamos conseguido algo mejor la noche anterior, así que definitivamente iba a hacer las tareas de Eliza hoy... y disfrutaría haciéndolo además.

Hice un desayuno rápido antes de ir arriba y guardar mi ropa y el maquillaje para la cena de esa noche y un cambio de ropa para el día siguiente. «Accidentalmente» se me olvidó meter pijamas para esa noche, me gustaría mucho más dormir con una camiseta de Terry en su lugar. Dejé mis cosas en mi habitación y me metí en mi voluminosa chaqueta para conseguir ocultar allí mis cosas para que no fueran vistas. Ya estaba preparada para ir a casa de Eliza.

Cuando llegué a la dirección que me había dado, abrí la boca y miré la gran casa blanca en frente de mí. El camino de entrada era tan largo que las piernas me dolían para el momento en que llegué a la puerta principal.

Puse una sonrisa en mi cara cuando levanté la mano y presioné el timbre de la puerta dorada de gran tamaño.

Cálmate, Candy. Guau, pon cara de indiferencia, esto es una mierda.

Me reí para mis adentros y luego me mordí el labio, tratando de relajarme y no dejar ver nada. Abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras me miraba con desagrado de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía.

—Bueno, me alegra que hayas venido con ropa vieja, hoy te ensuciarás —dijo ella, sonriendo mientras me hacía un gesto con la mano para que entrara.

Asentí, tratando de alejar la sonrisa de mi cara.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente? —le pregunté, rogando para que fueran las cosas que ya me había dicho que iban a ser.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente. —Tienes que pulir algunos de mis zapatos. Tienes que planchar mi ropa y mi coche es un desastre, tienes que limpiar el interior y el exterior. Después de haber hecho todo eso, puedes limpiar el estiércol de los caballos, en el establo.

Señalado hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Su casa era preciosa por dentro. Tenía los techos altos, paredes decoradas por expertos y los suelos de roble. Sabía que sus padres tenían mucho dinero, pero no sabía que tenían tanto, tenían caballos en su patio trasero. No me extrañaba que actuara como una niña mimada todo el tiempo.

Asentí, tratando de parecer molesta, cuando en realidad esperaba dos de esos trabajos.

Todo iba a la perfección. Joder, me encantaba Albert por ser un genio del mal. Me recordó un poco a Paty y a sus esquemas atolondrados. Estaba secretamente contenta de que fuera un hijo de puta y que ella estuviera enamorada de Stear, porque si esos dos alguna vez se juntaran, tendrían hijos peligrosos.

Señaló una pila de zapatos y botas de cuero que había puesto en la parte inferior de la escalera y utensilios de limpieza.

—Comienza entonces, princesa de hielo, —ordenó, sonriéndome engreídamente.

Sonreí con dulzura y me dirigí allí, sentándome en el suelo, puliendo sus zapatos como ella me lo pidió. Me miró durante unos cinco minutos antes de que se aburriera y se fuera a hacer algo de comer. Me reí cuando ella salió de la habitación y metí la mano en mi bolsillo interior y saqué el pequeño paquete de polvos pica-pica que Albert y yo habíamos comprado la noche anterior. Rocié todos los zapatos, tomé una foto con mi teléfono de cómo lo hice y se lo envié a Albert, sabiendo que iba reventar de la risa.

Los sacudí para que no fuese evidente y luego volví a pulir todos ellos, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Venganza número uno, completa. Cuando todos estuvieron brillantes, me dirigí hacia la dirección a donde Eliza fue, husmeando su casa mientras tanto. Me sentí un poco como una acosadora, pero Albert me había instruido e mantener los ojos abiertos para no hacer nada incriminatorio. Realmente no sabía lo que él esperaba que yo encontrara, tal vez una foto de ella como una niña gorda o una carta que dijera que en realidad nació como chico.

Lo que me dijo es que buscara su diario. Tuve la sensación de que estaría encantado de leer el diario de la chica, un «placer prohibido» decía él. Estaba bastante segura de que Eliza no sería tan estúpida como para dejarlo por ahí sabiendo que yo iba a venir.

La encontré sentada en la mesa de la cocina, mordisqueando ensalada verde, demasiado básica, sin aderezo, se veía tan sosa.

—Eliza, he terminado con los zapatos —le dije en voz baja.

Dejó de mirar las reposiciones de The Hills* y me miró con odio. En realidad no tenía idea de lo que hice para disgustarle tanto esta chica.

Ella odiaba también a Paty, pero no había ninguna otra explicación que el hecho de que era una bruja malvada.

—Tengo un poco de ropa que hay que planchar antes de la fiesta a la que voy esta noche —me informó, empujando la mitad de comida de conejo lejos de ella.

Supuse que estaba queriendo decir que la siguiera y así lo hice.

Me llevó a un lavadero independiente y abrió un armario donde una tabla de planchar inmediatamente salió y se desplegó. Vaya, a mi madre le encantaría uno de esos armarios. No me podía imaginar tener dinero suficiente para dedicar un armario a una tabla de planchar plegable. ¡Oh, cómo vive la otra mitad! No llevaría mucho tiempo planchar un traje para la fiesta, así que éste no iba a tomar mucho tiempo. Excepto, que resultara que ella no estuviera segura de lo que quisiera llevar. Señaló una pila de unos tres pies de alto con ropa en el lateral.

—No pongas pliegues dobles en las mangas, no me gusta, se ve tan cutre —se burló ella, mirando mis brazos como si quisiera dar a entender que tenía doble pliegue en mi ropa—. ¿Por qué sigues llevando chaqueta? ¿No tienes calor? —cuestionó, mirándome como si yo fuera estúpida.

Negué, tratando de no sonreír. —Estoy bien.

Ella rodó los ojos y se movió a otro armario.

—El material está ahí, utiliza el agua perfumada.

Ella desapareció de la habitación y yo en silencio me maldije por no haber guardado algo de los polvos de pica-pica para poder rociar la ropa también. Pero, de nuevo, no quería que me atrapara con demasiada rapidez, quería dejarle entender lentamente que estaba jugando su juego nada más. Cuanto más tiempo me llevara hacer las cosas para ella, más podría fastidiarla. Si hubiera podido, habría seguido la sugerencia de Albert de comprar ropa nueva en tallas más pequeñas, para que cuando se los pusiera pensara que había aumentado de peso. Me había llevado un tiempo explicarle que en realidad no era práctico, ya que uno: yo no tenía el dinero y dos: ¿cómo iba a saber qué tipo de ropa tenía ella? Él había estado molesto durante más de media hora.

Cuando terminé con el planchado en realidad estaba muy orgullosa por el hecho de que hubiera dejado manchitas marrones de la plancha en la parte posterior de su ropa. En realidad no quería dañar nada, sabía que iba a terminar pagando por ello si lo hiciera, así que era extremadamente cuidadosa.

Llevé la ropa de vuelta a la cocina y la encontré allí sentada sin dejar de mirar The Hills.

¿Cómo le gustaba ese show? Apenas podía soportar uno o dos episodios, pero parecía como si estuviera viendo una especie de maratón.

—¿Quieres que cuelgue esto en tu armario? —me ofrecí, levantando una ceja, tratando de parecer inocente. En realidad, quería encontrar su cuarto de baño, esperaba que ella tuviera uno privado y poder conseguir un par de minutos a solas.

Ella asintió y salió, otra vez sin hablar. La seguí por las escaleras, a un dormitorio enorme, que era exactamente igual como me lo había imaginado. Parecía como si una princesa de Disney hubiera vomitado sobre él: era de color rosa, mullido, femenino, con un dosel blanco puro que colgaba sobre la cabecera. Guau, ¿qué edad tiene, cinco años?

—Agradable habitación —murmuré, sonriendo. Tenía ganas de hacer una foto de esta habitación para poder mostrársela a Albert. Él se mearía de risa.

Ella sonrió feliz. —Sí, el diseñador tuvo que venir ya hace un par de meses. Le costó a papá un montón de dinero, pero estoy contenta con el resultado —dijo efusivamente ella, pasando la mano por la montaña de cojines de color rosa de la cabecera de su cama. Era evidente que había pasado por alto el sarcasmo en mi voz.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, apuntando a su armario.

—Ponla ahí. Utiliza las perchas de madera, no las de metal —ordenó, con el ceño fruncido, disgustada.

Hice una pequeña reverencia y me dirigí hacia allí, vi su cuarto de baño privado.

¡Lotería! Colgué la ropa rápidamente y luego asomé la cabeza.

—¿Te importa si uso el baño? Realmente necesito hacer pis —mentí, mirándola esperanzada. Ella frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Contuve la risa que intentaba escapar y me dirigí hacia allí. Fui directamente a su armario y saqué su champú y acondicionador, echando un poco por el desagüe para dejar un poco de espacio en la botella. Entonces saqué el tinte para el cabello negro que había comprado la noche anterior.

Vertí un poco en cada botella y le di una sacudida vigorosa para mezclarlo con su champú. No estaba segura de si iba a funcionar, pero el plan era que cada vez que lo utilizara, ya que su cabello natural era castaño rojizo del que estaba tan orgullosa, obtendría sólo una fracción más obscuro. Ella odiaría eso. Estaba orgullosa por hacerlo. Venganza número dos, completa. Ahora sólo tengo que poner mis manos en su coche.

Cuando salí de la habitación ya no estaba allí. Vi su teléfono a un lado, me quedé sin aliento con la emoción. ¡Oh sí! Saqué mi teléfono y llamé a Albert, esperando que respondiera rápidamente.

—Hey, bombón. ¿Cómo está yendo la venganza? —me preguntó, riendo.

—Genial. Escucha acabo de encontrar el teléfono de Eliza, así que necesito el número de tarifa Premium, Betty Ceutíes, Horney Babes, lo que sea, sólo consígueme un número —me reí por la emoción dentro de mí.

Inmediatamente consiguió varios números para mí. Fruncí el ceño y giré mi cara hacia arriba.

—¿Debería estar preocupada porque te los sepas de memoria? —le pregunté, con un poco de curiosidad.

Él se echó a reír. —No, bombón, está todo bien, no soy adicto a las líneas de chat de sexo. Sólo tengo uno memorizado, porque ahí es donde tu madre trabaja —bromeó. Rodé los ojos por su broma de «de tu madre».

—Bueno, mejor me voy. Hablamos esta noche. —Colgué y marqué el número de teléfono de Eliza, a continuación, lo puse de nuevo donde lo encontré. Brevemente preguntándome cuánto tiempo estaría conectado a la línea, con suerte lo suficiente para que ella tuviera que pagar a sus padres los doscientos dólares, la misma cantidad que nos había sacado ya.

Lo último en mi lista era su coche. Podía sentir el paquete en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me estremecí pensando en ello, tocándolo. Tendría que asegurarme de meterla en la lavadora tan pronto como llegara a casa.

—¿Eliza? —le dije mientras salía de su habitación. Ella salió de otra habitación, hablando por el teléfono de la casa, coqueteando descaradamente con quienquiera que fuese.

—Lo siguiente es el coche, encontrarás todo lo que necesitas en el garaje. Está abierto —dijo asintiendo hacia la puerta principal, señalando donde, su Mercedes se encontraba estacionado. Hice un saludo y me dirigí hacia allí, dando saltitos hacia su garaje y agarrando todo lo que necesitaba.

Pasé mucho tiempo, quería que fuera perfecto para que ella no tuviera ninguna razón para dudar de que yo no estuviera haciendo un gran trabajo. Lave y enceré hasta que pude ver mi reflejo perfectamente. Aspiré todo el polvo en los asientos, vacié el cenicero de los envoltorios de caramelos. Parecía que la «Pequeña Señorita Conejo de poco alimento para el almuerzo» tenía una debilidad por el chocolate.

Cuando terminé finalmente de limpiar el coche, saqué la fiambrera de mi bolsillo y me meé de la risa.

Agarré la cinta adhesiva que traje conmigo y corté un par de tiras y luego procedí a sujetar con ellas un gran trozo de carne cruda en el interior de su salpicadero. Le llevaría un tiempo echarse a perder, pero ella no tendría idea de que estaba ahí y conduciría durante años preguntándose de dónde venía el pútrido olor. Ésta era otra de las geniales creaciones de Albert.

Y con eso, ¡la venganza número tres estaba completa!

No me metí con los caballos. Albert quería que los soltara para que ella tuviera que atraparlos, pero no quise hacer eso en caso de que se lastimaran o algo. Me encantaban los caballos, así que sorprendentemente disfruté el tiempo que pasé con ellos. Tomé mi castigo de limpieza como un hombre y me amoldé a las circunstancias, jadeando secamente entre cada par de palazos. Me llevó más tiempo del que pensé, pero ésta era la única vez que iba a hacerlo por lo que me aseguré de hacerlo apropiadamente, para que los caballos se sintieran a gusto.

Cuando terminé con eso y me lavé las manos unos buenos cinco minutos, ella me despachó. Me entregó sus tareas de inglés, historia y biología que tenían que estar terminadas para el lunes por la mañana y me instruyó nuevamente con que nada más bajo que una B.

B mi culo, si Terry tuviera algo que ver con todo esto, ella quedaría suspensa en las tres asignaturas. Él me hizo prometerle que podría ayudarme si ella me daba su tarea. Tenía la sensación de que iba a insistir en hacer algunas adiciones que no estaban en las sílabas.

Lo llamé de camino a casa y acordamos que vendría a buscarme en una hora para que tuviera tiempo de darme una ducha. Me sentía asquerosa después de toda esa limpieza. Cuando estuve limpia y mi aroma fue el mismo de siempre, me dirigí al piso de abajo para pasar unos pocos minutos con mis padres antes de que Terry se presentara.

—¿Estás seguro que estoy bien? —le pregunté por centésima vez. Acabábamos de llegar al restaurante y apenas podía siquiera permanecer parada porque sentía que mis rodillas estaban temblando por los nervios.

Terry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, obviamente entretenido por mis payasadas. Le había estado preguntando lo mismo durante la última hora, pero no parecía molestarse nunca conmigo por eso. En vez de burlarse de mí al respecto o decirme que me callara, sonreía con calma y me decía que lucía hermosa, perfecta, increíble, asombrosa o algún otro superlativo que se le ocurriera.

Tomó mi mano y alejó mi cabello meticulosamente rizado por encima de mi hombro, sus dedos rozaron mi piel e hicieron que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

—Estoy con la chica más hermosa de todo el restaurante —susurró y me besó suavemente.

Sonreí. —Bueno, ¿crees que puedes dejarme en casa antes de que te pongas a hacerlo con ella? Después de todo vine contigo —bromeé, mientras estiraba mi vestido negro una vez más en un intento de calmar los nervios.

Se rió y pasó una mano alrededor de mi cintura.

—Si te sientes incómoda en algún punto y quieres irte, entonces deberíamos tener alguna clase de palabra secreta o algo para poder escapar —sugirió pensativo.

—Como, ¿erizo o renacuajo? —sugerí y me reí por lo tonto que estaba siendo.

—Renacuajo, me gusta, usaremos esa —estuvo de acuerdo, obviamente porque pensó que yo hablaba en serio. Me reí más fuerte mientras él me guiaba hacia la puerta principal del restaurante. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando los vi a todos parados en la barra, claramente estaban esperándonos, dado que estaban todos juntos.

—Oh mierda —murmuré entre dientes.

—Relájate, preciosa, estarás bien y ellos te querrán tanto como yo. Maldita sea, mi madre ya te adora. —Me dio un pequeño apretón mientras nos acercábamos a su familia. Estampé una sonrisa en mi rostro y esperé que cubriera los nervios que estaba destinada a tener inconscientemente.

Tan pronto como llegamos al grupo, Albert dio un paso al frente y le dio a Terry un manotazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que le quites las manos de encima a mi novia? —lo regañó.

Miré a Albert y rompí a reír. Terry, por otro lado, no se rió. Tenía la sensación de que él no iba a disfrutar de la noche en absoluto. Se veía como si quisiera mutilar seriamente a su hermano; claramente no se había olvidado del chiste del condón de ayer.

Terry se volteó y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Renacuajo? —me preguntó, casi suplicándome.

Rompí en un ataque de risitas, probablemente haciéndome parecer una total y completa retrasada en frente de su familia. Ésta no era exactamente la impresión que quería causarles. Definitivamente estaba actuando como la pequeña colegiala que era. Terry rió también y presionó su frente contra la mía, su brazo apretó más fuerte mi cintura.

Miré hacia sus padres, sonreí apenada, pero ellos eran todo sonrisas, Eleonor, su madre, nos estaba mirando como si fuéramos la cosa más linda. Terry suspiró y se alejó.

—Chicos, ella es mi novia, Candy. Candy, esta es mi loca familia. ¿Sabes sus nombres, no? —preguntó.

Asentí y sonreí, estirando educadamente mi mano. —Claro, es bueno verlos otra vez.

Eleonor hizo un leve sonido de «Aww» al tiempo que sacudía mi mano, sonriéndome feliz.

—Me alegra mucho que pudieras venir, Candy. Hemos estado atormentando a Terry para que te trajera a casa, pero insiste en guardarte toda para él —dijo, mostrando un enfado de broma.

Terry rió. —No me gusta compartir —bromeó, mientras me acariciaba la espalda con su mano.

Estreché las manos con el resto de la familia. Entablé una cortés conversación con ellos durante unos minutos mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra mesa, Albert agarró mi mano, me acercó a él y se inclinó un poco para susurrarme al oído.

—¿Cómo te fue con las cosas que planeamos hoy? —preguntó, obviamente quería saber lo que pasó con Eliza pero estaba tratando de ser sutil por su familia.

Sonreí. —Justo como lo planeamos —le dije, asintiendo alegremente. Levantó el puño en alto, claramente porque quería hacer uno de esos cursis golpes de puños que hacía con su hermano. Bajé la mirada para ver su mano y levanté una ceja—. Crece, Albert. Vosotros los Grandchester sois tan inmaduros... —afirmé, sacudiendo mi cabeza con fingida desaprobación.

Él sonrió y tomó mi mano, formó con ella un puño y lo chocó contra el suyo.

—Te encanta —se rió, mientras me guiñaba el ojo—. Por cierto, ¿tenía un diario? —Me miró con una expresión extremadamente optimista en su rostro.

—No, Albert. Lo busqué, pero no tiene —confirmé, viendo como él fruncía el ceño. En serio era un poco raro que se emocionara tanto por el diario de una chica—. De todos modos, ¿por qué estás tan interesado?

Sonrió deseoso. —Si eventualmente pudiera entender el funcionamiento interno de un cerebro femenino, entonces no habría ni una chica en el mundo capaz de resistirse a mí —declaró, con una mano en su pelo, en un intento de verse serio pero había una sonrisa que asomaba en su boca.

Me eché a reír. Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa, Terry corrió mi silla para que me sentara, como el increíble novio que era.

—Tal vez te permita leer mi diario —dije burlándome de Albert. Ni siquiera tenía un diario, pero podía inventar algunas estupideces y dárselo para que lo leyera en plan broma.

Estrujó su cara y sacudió la cabeza intensamente.

—¿Crees que quiero leer los detalles de cómo tú y mi hermano os ponéis cachondos? Hombre, no puedo ni pensar en vosotros desnudándoos y teniendo se... —comenzó, pero Eleonor lo cortó.

—¡Albert Grandchester! Ya es suficiente —lo reprendió, mirándolo sorprendida.

Chasqueé la lengua y sacudí la cabeza exageradamente.

—Escucha a tu madre, Sambo, estás siendo grosero —me metí en la conversación, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Me guiñó un ojo y agarró su menú, observándolo con fingido interés. Volví la mirada hacia Terry. Él sonrió y cerró la distancia entre nosotros con un suave beso, colocó su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza para que no pudiera alejarme. Me sonrojé al pensar en que sus padres nos estaban viendo, pero se sentía bien poder estar en frente de otras personas como una pareja. El hecho de que me reconociera de esta manera frente a su familia me hacía sentir extremadamente especial.

Albert se aclaró la garganta. —Sabéis, pagaría por ver eso si no fueras mi hermano, Terry —afirmó, y todos se rieron, provocando que me sonrojara aún más.

Terry se retiró a penas, su mano todavía estaba en la parte posterior de mi cabeza mientras me miraba a los ojos, una sonrisa asomaba en los extremos de su boca.

—Me encanta salir contigo y presumir —me susurró.

Oí un pequeño «Aww» de Eleonor de nuevo, pero esta vez lo ignoré y centré mi atención en Terry y en que él me hacía sentir, como la única chica en todo el restaurante.

—Eso mismo para ti, señor Grandchester —bromeé.

Sonrió y me besó en la punta de la nariz antes de retirarse y soltarme.

—Entonces, ¿qué vais a pedir? —preguntó en voz alta, para cambiar el tema de conversación mientras escaneaba el menú.

Albert me codeó suavemente en el costado.

—El bombón y yo vamos a compartir un plato de espagueti, así podremos hacer eso de La Dama y el Vagabundo —dijo.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza cuando Terry suspiró y le lanzó una mirada sombría. Ésta iba a ser una noche divertida. Parecía que Albert intentaba molestar a Terry tanto como fuera posible.

Y si resultaba que yo tenía razón, la noche iba ser increíblemente divertida. Tal parecía que la familia de Terry me diera la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Sus padres fueron geniales, tal como cuando los conocí en la boda de Karen. Me preocupaba que no les agradara debido a mi edad y todo eso de que su hijo podría ser enviado a la cárcel en cualquier momento, pero no mencionaron que fuera menor de edad o que fuera su estudiante ni una vez. La charla se basó más en qué cosas me gustaban hacer, cómo era mi familia, y las cosas generales para llegar a conocer a alguien.

Su madre parecía simplemente amar el hecho de que Terry fuera feliz. Ella era increíblemente linda. Su marido, Richard, era tal como sus chicos, divertido, ocurrente y coqueteaba constantemente con su esposa. Aparentemente éste era su aniversario de bodas número veintiocho, sin embargo, seguían mirándose el uno al otro con esa chispa de amor en los ojos. Cada vez que él colocaba su brazo alrededor de ella o compartían alguna risita o sonrisa, yo miraba a Terry y no podía evitar preguntarme si él me seguiría mirando de esa manera si lográbamos durar tanto.

Karen, la hermana de Terry, era adorable también. Era justo como Eleonor, amable, dulce y muy muy conversadora. Su esposo, Tom, era del tipo fuerte y silencioso, pero cuando sí se sumaba a la conversación era sorprendentemente ingenioso. Se equilibraban perfectamente el uno al otro; a ella le encantaba hablar un montón y él parecía contento con oír lo que fuera que ella tuviera para decir. Obviamente estaban todavía en la etapa de la «luna de miel» de su relación, porque él parecía tener problemas en mantener sus manos alejadas de ella, por mucho que provocara el asco evidente en Albert y Terry y sus comentarios acerca de que se consiguieran una habitación.

En términos generales, me encantó, y ya los amaba también. En serio, no debería haber esperado de su familia nada menos de lo que eran. Con dos increíbles hijos como Terry y Albert, era seguro que todos serían personas fenomenales. Aunque, en cierta manera, conocerlos me hizo sentir un poco mal. Anhelaba hacer esto con Terry y mi familia. Me encantaría llevarlo a casa conmigo, para que papá estrechara las manos con él y le diera el visto bueno. Adoraba a mi papá, y que aprobara al amor de mi vida significaría mucho para mí. Sólo faltaban seis meses, y entonces sería capaz de hacerlo. No podía esperar para poder jactarme de él orgullosamente, tal como lo estaba haciendo él conmigo en este momento.

Tan pronto como intercambiamos abrazos de despedida con todos y prometimos pasarnos por la casa de sus padres el próximo domingo para una cena familiar, finalmente nos fuimos a su apartamento. No podía esperar para tener simplemente sus brazos a mi alrededor; sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo hice? —pregunté, haciendo una mueca nerviosamente, mientras esperaba su reacción.

Él sonrió, tomó mi mano mientras conducía, la llevó hacia su regazo, nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados.

—Estuviste genial, preciosa. Te adoran —me aseguró.

Me mordí el labio y me hundí en el asiento, incapaz de mantener la sonrisa de satisfacción fuera de mi rostro.

—No puedo creer que no les importara nada, así como así. ¿Cómo pueden aprobarme, sabiendo que tengo diecisiete y soy tu estudiante? —pregunté, sacudiendo mi cabeza asombrándome de ellos.

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos sólo me quieren feliz, y tú... —levantó mi mano hasta su boca y besó el dorso suavemente—. Tú me haces muy feliz.

Suspiré con satisfacción y cerré los ojos.

—Tú me haces muy feliz también —confirmé, sonriendo abiertamente como una idiota.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento lo noté un poco tenso. Tenía un presentimiento de que estaba preocupado porque el que yo me quedara a pasar la noche empujaba los límites un poco. Apreté su cintura de modo tranquilizador y me apreté a su costado más fuerte. Él me sonrió y presionó sus labios a los míos mientras que deslizaba su llave en la cerradura, se retiró y puso su frente en la mía.

—Te amo —susurró él, frotando su nariz contra la mía en un besito esquimal.

—Te amo también —respondí inmediatamente. Sonrió abiertamente y se apartó, tomando mi mano y entramos en su apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Miré mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, encerrándome dentro del apartamento para variar. Amé el sonido del clic. Aquel sonido señalaba que yo me quedaba aquí para pasar la noche, el sonido hizo que mi aliento se atorara en mi garganta, mis rodillas temblaran un poco por el entusiasmo.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? Podríamos poner una película, son sólo las diez y media —sugirió él, mirando en su reloj.

Agité mi cabeza y me acerqué a él, deslizando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Sólo quiero ir acostarme contigo.

—¿Aunque sea sólo para abrazarnos, verdad? —dijo él inclinándose para mirar mis ojos.

Asentí. Yo conocía las reglas, respetaba las reglas, sólo que no me gustaban.

—Sólo quiero que me abraces, eso es todo —confirmé.

Sonrió y pasó sus manos por mis brazos, cuando llegó a mis manos entrelazó nuestros dedos y anduvo de espaldas hacia su dormitorio, llevándome junto con él. Me sentí tan contenta, tan feliz, tan satisfecha. No necesitaba nada más que sus brazos envolviéndome, su aroma para llenar mis pulmones, para dejarme llevar por el sueño sabiendo que despertaría junto a él. Esto parecía el cielo.

Cuando llegamos a su dormitorio, él recogió la bolsa que había traído conmigo antes, la puso en la cama por mí. Me dirigí a ella y la abrí, sabiendo que no había metido nada para dormir.

—¡Uy, olvidé traer el pijama! —grité, frunciendo el ceño teatralmente mientras que disimulaba buscaba en mi bolso.

Él suspiró. —A propósito, seguro. —Me miró a sabiendas y reí con aire de culpabilidad mientras me encogí de hombros. Sonrió—. Parece que esta noche dormirás desnuda —bromeó. Sus ojos barrieron mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, despacio, como si lo estuviera imaginando o algo así.

Sentí el aliento atragantado. ¿Habló en serio? ¿Voy a estar en su cama desnuda? ¡Oh diablos sí! ¡Me gusta cómo suena esto!

—¿En serio? —pregunté, mirándole con excitación.

Él rió. —Tú realmente eres una pervertida. No, preciosa, estaba bromeando. La última vez comprobé que todavía eras menor de edad —se burló, guiñándome mientras se quitaba la camisa con botones azules, sacándola sobre su cabeza y lanzándomela—. Duerme con esto. —Sonreí agradecidamente y mordí mi labio cuando lo observé. Su cuerpo me hizo la boca agua y a mis rodillas temblar. Moví mis manos hacia la espalda de mi vestido, estaba justo apunto de desabrocharlo para poderme cambiar, cuando él gruñó.

—Te puedes cambiar en el baño —masculló, señalando con la cabeza la puerta.

Puse mala cara cuando me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Parece como que definitivamente no conseguiré nada más que un abrazo esta noche. Yo realmente no esperaba algo, sabía lo serio que era sobre que yo fuera menor de edad; él realmente quería esperar, así que esperaríamos. Esta noche era más sobre estar cerca de él, teniéndolo abrazándome como solía hacerlo y pasar tiempo juntos sin tener que mirar el reloj para ver si yo iba a saltarme mi toque de queda. Sólo relajándonos, como Terry y Candy, en vez de profesor y estudiante.

Me quité el vestido y el sujetador, dejándome las bragas, me coloqué su camisa sobre mi cabeza. Mientras pasaba por mi cara respiré. Su aroma me asombró. Provocó mis sentidos, como una especie de droga, me elevó de inmediato. Esta noche tengo que dormir con este olor alrededor de mí; deseé que esta noche durara para siempre.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, Terry gruñó. —Olvidé lo sexy que te ves con mi ropa —él casi rugió. Dirigí rápidamente mis ojos a él. Estaba en la cama, con su pecho desnudo. Las sabanas cubriendo sólo encima de su ombligo. Me hizo hormiguear mi estómago por lo increíble que se veía. Probablemente nunca me acostumbraría a la atracción que sentía por él, literalmente parecía el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Nada ni nadie se comparaba con Terry.

Sostuve mi aliento, tratando de esconder mi deseo por él mientras caminaba al otro lado de la cama y subía despacio, sólo preguntándome si yo sería capaz de detenerme, de pedir un poco de atención física. Podía sentir las palabras a punto de reventar para salir de mi boca; lo deseaba tanto que era casi doloroso.

Él sonrió, sus ojos barrieron mi cuerpo mientras yo hacía lo mismo con él.

—Ven conmigo entonces, preciosa —ronroneó de modo seductor. Tragué aire y me escabullí sobre él mientras que él rodaba de lado y pasaba un brazo bajo mi cuello. Me moví imposiblemente más cerca, poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro, inclinando mi cara para así poder mirar los ojos del hombre del cual estaba enamorada. Coloqué una pierna entre las suyas, enredándonos juntos íntimamente.

Su nariz acariciaba contra la mía despacio, sus ojos miraban directo a los míos. Podía ver la lucha que tenía consigo mismo, estaba claro a través de su cara que me deseaba, pero trataba de no descontrolarse. Su otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo por mi espalda despacio, hacia mi trasero, empujándome aún más cerca de él.

—No sabes cuánto he extrañado tenerte en mi cama —susurró él, salpicando besitos desde el borde de mi boca, a través de mi mejilla hacia mi oído. Besó el punto sensible debajo de mi oído y me sentí temblar en su abrazo, lo que hizo que sus dedos mordieran mi trasero y mi espalda mientras me apretaba más fuerte. Soltó un pequeño gemido; no estaba segura de si había sido un gemido bueno, como de apreciación, o si era un gemido de frustración. De cualquier manera hizo brotar un disparo de necesidad alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Viendo que él me tocaba un poco, asumí que me permitiría tocarle. Incliné mi cabeza y besé la parte superior de su pecho mientras arrastraba mis dedos sobre su piel, siguiendo las líneas de sus músculos, adorando las protuberancias con las yemas de mis dedos. Sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo también. Jadeé cuando la que estaba en mi trasero se deslizó bajo su camisa, la que yo usaba y sentí el cosquilleó en la piel de mi barriga, sus dedos se introdujeron en el agujero de mi ombligo.

Él gimió otra vez cuando lo toqueteó, su rostro volviendo al mío mientras me besaba suavemente, despacio, tiernamente. El beso era tan suave que apenas pude sentirlo, sin embargo al mismo tiempo contenía tanta pasión que me daban ganas de gritar. Necesitaba más, lo necesitaba a él, tanto que sabía que tenía que pararle.

Él no quería esto y se enojaría consigo mismo si pasara; no lo quería molesto pensando que se había aprovechado. Tanto como esto me dolía, tenía que conseguir que se detuviera.

—Terry, creí que había una regla sobre la ropa —mascullé, odiándome por decir las palabras.

Él suspiró y retiró su rostro, sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

—No puedo hacerlo, preciosa. Yo sólo… sólo necesito verte, tocarte —susurró él, mirándome como pidiendo mi permiso.

Sentí que mi mundo había dejado de girar, o tal vez se había acelerado, ya no estaba segura de qué. Los sentimientos que recorrían por mis venas me hicieron sentir que podría volar.

—Oh Dios —mascullé, no sabiendo que más decir. Puse su boca en la mía, él gimió desde su garganta. El sonido casi me volvió loca y clavé mis uñas en su espalda, pero no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo.

Me abrazó y se tumbó sobre su espalda echándome encima de él, sin romper ni una vez el beso. Los sentimientos apoderándose; no podía pensar en nada más, sólo era un cuerpo hecho para sentir y nada más. Cada lugar donde sus dedos me tocaban parecía que se encendía en llamas, dejándome echa un manojo de nervios. Cuando sus manos comenzaron con los botones de mi camisa de repente fui plenamente consciente de que si él me la quitaba, yo no tendría nada debajo más que mis bragas de encaje. ¿Lo sabía? Tal vez suponía que llevaba también el sujetador….

—Terry, no tengo nada debajo de esto. —Jadeé cuando me beso el cuello.

—Bien —refunfuñó, tirando más enérgicamente de los botones.

Mi corazón estaba desbocado en mi pecho; estaba tan excitada que creía que esto me mataría. Sacó la camisa de mis hombros despacio, sus uñas raspando por mis brazos mientras lo llevaba a cabo, haciéndome morderme el labio y gemir silenciosamente. Sus ojos no se despegaron de mí en todo momento. Su expresión todavía se notaba rasgada, como que todavía creía que esto estaba mal de alguna manera pero que no podía detenerse. Sonreí para alentarlo; sus labios llenos se detuvieron en una sonrisa imponente mientras sacaba el resto de ropa y la lanzaba al suelo.

Nos hizo volver a rodar y entonces quedé abajo de él otra vez, luego se levantó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mis caderas. Brevemente entré en pánico de que hubiera cambiado de opinión, que él fuera a insistir que nos detuviéramos o sugerir que él durmiera en el sofá o algo así.

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, sus ojos vagaron despacio por mi cuerpo, desde mi cabeza, hacia abajo por mi cuello, deteniéndose en mis pechos antes de llegar a mi estómago, luego hacia arriba de regreso, tan despacio, hasta que se encontraron con los míos.

Bajó de nuevo, sus antebrazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, soportando la mayor parte de su peso. Me miró directamente a los ojos. Apenas pude ver su amor por mí allí, la profundidad de la emoción que estaba allí me hizo derretir y mis entrañas saltaron de alegría.

—Eres tan hermosa, tan preciosa. A veces no entiendo lo que ves en mí, pero me alegro de que veas lo que sea que sea —susurró él. Su aliento sopló a través de mis labios, haciéndolos abrirse inconscientemente—. Nuevas reglas. La piel está permitida, bragas y calzoncillos se quedan, manos y boca tienen rienda suelta.

—¿De acuerdo? —preguntó, mirándome con esperanza.

¡Oh diablos sí que me gusta cómo suena eso! Asentí con impaciencia.

—¡De acuerdo, definitivamente de acuerdo! —Acepté quizá demasiado rápido.

Él rió, retirándome suavemente el pelo de la cara—. Tú sólo quieres mi cuerpo —bromeó él, cambiando su postura, haciendo que nos rozáramos en sitios íntimos. Hacía tanto tiempo de eso que casi me pregunté si era un sueño, tal vez estaba teniendo un sueño caliente con él otra vez... si así fuera, no quería despertarme.

Sonreí abiertamente y negué con la cabeza.

—Eso no es verdad. También te quiero porque me compras Lucky charms para el desayuno —bromeé.

Se echó a reír y asintió, presionando sus labios a los míos, eficazmente terminando la conversación.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G, Rossy Jimenez, MikaelaGrandchester y LIZ GARCIA.**

_**Comoaguaparachocolate**_**,**** aquí está el capítulo que te debía, el motivo por el cual prometí capítulo doble para ayer, lamento la tardanza pero aquí está por fin, espero que te guste. **

**Nandumbu.. jajaja ese Albert si que se pasa, pero lo hizo con buena intención.**

**Yaya.. veremos cómo continua esta no-relación jiiji, que tal este capí. En verdad al contrario gracias a ustedes por leer.**

**Luisa.. jajaja que te pareció el plan de Albert, es un genio malvado jajaja. Espero en verdad que la receta te funcione, saludos.**

**Dalia.. jajaja me parece que esa opción va ganando por mucho; sí en verdad en ocasiones Albert se pasa de listo, ojala que su idea loca si les ayude, espero este capí te guste; saludos también para ti.**

**Irene.. si, me parece que Terry podría haberse defendido, pero en fin tomaron el camino difícil, como dices esperemos que en verdad el plan de Albert funcione, un poco loco pero tiene lógica jajaja. Al contrario en verdad todo es por ustedes, por su apoyo. Saludos para ti también.**

**Ely.. ya estoy por aquí nuevamente, pues como ves mi Terry si se enojó un poquito, pero bueno es que ese Albert es tremendo jajaja. De nada, ya sabes al contrario gracias por leer, y sí ya llegamos a 400 en verdad que bueno que les gusta la adaptación. **

**Clauseri.. gracias, todo sea por complacer a todas estas chicas que me han brindado su apoyo.**

**Vero.. muchas gracias es por ustedes que estamos en los 400, debido al apoyo que le han dado a la historia; esperemos que no, que Albert se comporte, de lo contrario si que ardera el asunto. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, saludos.**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajaja siiii, que le den por el culo jajajaja, pues esperemos amiga que ya se pongan listos de lo contrario no servirá de nada el plan del ligón de Albert.**

**Mon Felton.. jajaja si en verdad como comente, el capítulo anterior es uno de mis favoritos, Albert le agrega frescura a la historia, está un poco loco, pero es un amor.**

**Ok chicas de nuevo por aquí en el mismo día, les comento, tienen razón, recordé porque tenía que publicar doble el día de ayer, así que aquí esta; con este quedamos a mano y a partir de mañana solo un capí por día vale, gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Que tal, alguien se esperaba el plan de Albert jajaja, está loco pero lo hace con buena intención por su hermano mayor, me parece que hasta el momento Albert ha sido el héroe para este par de rebeldes, veremos que sucede mas adelante, por el momento vemos que la pareja de enamorados ya no pueden quietar las manos de encima del otro, esperemos que pronto alivien su frustración.**

**Saludos, DLB, y ahora si hasta mañana.**


	34. Capítulo 34

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 34

Cuando lentamente comencé a ser consciente, lo primero de lo que me di cuenta era que estaba caliente, verdaderamente caliente, sudando de hecho. Contuve un gran suspiro y traté de moverme pero no podía, el cobertor estaba sobre mí, envolviéndome y era muy difícil respirar. Gemí y traté de tirar hacia fuera el cobertor, pero no cedía y estaba poniéndome más caliente.

Necesito levantarme y tomar una ducha fría. ¿Qué hora es de todas maneras? Probablemente sea la hora de ir al instituto o algo…

Me restregué los ojos para ver la hora y me encontré cara a cara con Terry, que estaba todavía durmiendo a solo unos centímetros de mí. De repente me di cuenta de que era su cuerpo lo que me estaba envolviendo, en lugar del cobertor que había pensado al principio. Jadeé por el shock de despertarme tan cerca de alguien y luego todo volvió a inundarme, causándome un rubor que calentó mi cara y un rápido deseo se disparó hacia abajo cuando recordé algunos de los detalles íntimos de lo que hicimos hasta primeras horas de la mañana.

Sonreí y literalmente me lance sobre él, provocando que gruñera y que sus ojos se abrieran de repente. Se sentó rápidamente, sujetándome en su regazo y mirando alrededor de la habitación como si esperara que un asesino empuñando un hacha saltara sobre él en cualquier momento. Me reí y coloqué mis brazos en su cuello, abrazándole estrechamente.

-¿Qué demonios Candy? ¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza y todavía un poco aturdido.

Me mordí el labio. El sonido ronco de su voz a primera hora de la mañana hizo que todo mi cuerpo vibrara con excitación.

¿Cómo me fui a olvidar de que pasé la noche aquí? En lugar de responderme, le besé. El respondió inmediatamente, sus brazos me acercaron más a él, hasta que estuve atrapada cerca de su pecho. Su sabor por la mañana era fuera de este mundo. El chico increíblemente se despertaba con un aliento fresco como una fábrica de dentífrico, mientras que yo apostaría cualquier cosa a que el mío era como el filete de la última noche.

Rompí el beso y me coloqué frente a él, sonriendo como una idiota. Anoche fue increíble. Las nuevas reglas me venían perfectas.

Técnicamente no habíamos tenido sexo todavía, pero las nuevas reglas permitían muchas otras cosas estupendas. Por primera vez en más de tres meses, me sentía físicamente satisfecha, de hecho muy satisfecha.

-Buenos días -ronroneé. Estaba tan feliz que todo mi cuerpo estaba hormigueando.

Sonrió. -Eso seguro -contestó quitándome de la cara mi enmarañado pelo. Todavía llevábamos solo las bragas y los calzoncillos cuando mi pecho se frotó contra él, causando que un pequeño gemido se escapara de mis labios. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda hacia mi culo; cambió mi peso en sus piernas, obviamente cada vez más cómodo.

Sonreí, pero ninguno de los dos habló, realmente no lo necesitábamos. Sólo me abrazó con fuerza sobre su regazo, sus manos acariciando mi espalda mientras sus ojos azules se quedaban fijos en los míos, una hermosa sonrisa se extendía por su cara. Al final, después de solo disfrutar de su cercanía, no pude soportarlo más. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos, capturando el de abajo con los dientes y mordisqueándolo suavemente, haciendo que sus dedos se clavaran ligeramente en mi espalda.

La emoción y la lujuria de la noche anterior volvieron otra vez. Era obvio que él lo sentía porque se volvió y nos puso de nuevo en la cama lado a lado. Bajó la mano por un lado de mi cuerpo, sobre mi cadera y hacia el muslo. Cuando llegó a la rodilla tiró suavemente, enganchándola por encima de su cadera.

Sonrió. -Te quiero mucho, preciosa. Quiero despertar contigo por las mañanas, necesito hacer esto a menudo -susurró, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello, deshaciendo suavemente los enredos y nudos.

Asentí de acuerdo y me arrimé a él, presionando mi cara en un lado de su cuello, sintiendo su respiración mientras pasaba la punta de mis dedos sobre su pecho y estómago. La idea de que este tío fuera mío me volvía literalmente loca. Me sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo de que él me quisiera como lo hacía y no quería preguntar por qué.

-Yo también te quiero Terry. -Mi voz sonó clara e íntima mientras decía estas palabras. Besé su cuello y puse los dedos sobre sus hombros-. A partir de hoy se aplicarán nuevas reglas, ¿verdad? -pregunté, tirándolo hacia atrás y sonriéndole seductoramente.

Sonrió y asintió rápidamente. -Infiernos -murmuró, volteándome sobre mi espalda y colocándose sobre mí.

Reí por su impaciencia. -Solo me quieres por mi cuerpo -afirmé, usando las mismas palabras que la noche anterior usó él.

Movió la cabeza. -No, eso no es verdad, también te quiero porque haces un maravilloso queso a la parrilla -contestó en broma.

Me reí y volteé los ojos, agarrando la parte posterior de su cabeza y poniendo su boca sobre la mía. Pasamos otro par de horas en la cama, perdidos en el cuerpo del otro, hablando, riendo y volviéndonos locos. Fue la mejor mañana de mi vida.

Por la tarde, nos sentamos en su sala de estar haciendo los deberes de Eliza. Tuve que hacer tres en total, Terry quería hacer uno de ellos por su cuenta, sin mi ayuda. Siguió riéndose mientras escribía un poema original para su clase de inglés.

No pregunté qué estaba haciendo; me dijo que me lo diría cuando lo terminara, mientras yo me centraba en los de historia y biología en su lugar. Quería asegurarme de que estuviera completamente errado. En el trabajo de historia encontré muchas cosas del período pasado y el uso de ejemplos de fuentes que sabía que no eran fiables y que habían demostrado que eran falsas. No había manera de que recibiera una B, tendría suerte si no suspendía del todo.

Para el de biología usé la sugerencia de Terry de usar palabrotas. Cada par de frases soltaba una maldición al azar y seguía como si no hubiera pasado nada. Me reía de mí misma mientras lo leía; literalmente ella me iba a matar por esto.

Cuando terminé, me senté de nuevo y vi a Terry mordiendo su lápiz, trabajando todavía furiosamente sobre el poema que se suponía que ella había escrito. Finalmente, después de otros diez minutos, lo terminó y se veía extremadamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Sonreí y levanté una ceja con curiosidad, preguntándole lo que había estado haciendo.

También sonrió y me pasó el papel. Al principio no creía lo que había hecho. En realidad era un trabajo decente, un gran poema. Le miré con curiosidad, esperado una explicación. Rió malvadamente.

-Simbolismo. -Fue todo lo que dijo.

Lo leí otra vez y noté que en realidad había escrito un poema sobre su pene. Cada línea se refería a él pero ninguna palabra lo mencionaba, si el profesor lo leía correctamente, como se suponía que lo había hecho Eliza, iba a tener grandes problemas. Me reí de sus habilidades; era obviamente un genio del mal como su hermano.

-Tal vez perdiste el tiempo, podrías haber sido un poeta del pene -me burlé.

Se rió. -También es un acróstico.

¿Un acróstico? ¿No es cuando se forma una frase con la primera letra de cada palabra? Marcó la primera letra de cada línea y me reí cuando me di cuenta de que había escrito «por diversión erótica» verticalmente.

Negué con la cabeza por su imaginación y le abracé con fuerza.

-Usted, señor Grandchester, es un poeta muy talentoso -bromeé.

Sonrió y asintió, atrayéndome y colocándose sobre mí.

-Y usted, señorita White, es la chica más bonita que he visto -replicó, besándome ligeramente.

…

Cuando llegó el lunes por la mañana, estaba tan emocionada que apenas podía estar quieta. Terry me dejó en la tienda de la esquina como de costumbre. Había quedado esa noche con Anthony para estudiar, así que no volvería a verlo otra vez hasta mañana por la mañana y tuvimos una acalorada despedida antes de dejar el coche.

Cuando entré en el instituto, me imaginé a Eliza con su pelo negro conduciendo hacia la escuela en su coche con olor a podrido. Me reí para mí misma en voz baja, aunque en realidad, sabía que todavía no olería; habría que esperar unos días antes de que hiciera efecto.

Cuando realmente entré y fui a mi casillero, estaba un poco decepcionada al ver que Eliza seguía con su brillante melena rubia. Estaba de pie con una faldita y un top escotado, coqueteando con otro jugador de futbol. Kevin era la obsesión de la semana pasada, esta semana había puesto a un corredor en su lugar.

La miré con curiosidad. -¿Tenía el pelo más oscuro o solo lo pensaba porque lo deseaba? No creía que el tinte estuviera funcionando porque estaba bastante segura de que solo lo haría si se utilizaba directamente. Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo de todos modos. Eliza iba coqueteando con el pobre corredor, la mano sobre su brazo y riendo con entusiasmo por algo que dijo. De repente cambió de un pie a otro, moviéndolo con espasmos como si estuviera incómoda.

Sentía la sonrisa en mi cara mientras abría los ojos. Miré hacia sus zapatos. Eran los mismos que había tenido que «limpiar» el sábado. Ahogué la risa poniéndome la mano sobre la boca para evitar el ruido mientras ella retorcía otra vez el pie. ¡Oh Dios mío, Albert! esto es demasiado divertido. Espero que no tenga otro par para cambiarse y tenga que llevarlos puestos todo el día. Eso haría que fuera un año completo.

Anthony y Paty venían distraídamente hacia mí.

-Buenos días chicos -dije alegremente.

Anthony frunció el ceño y me colocó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, acercándome a él.

-¿Qué te ha puesto de buen humor esta mañana? -preguntó.

Hum… dejame ver, puede ser cualquier cosa, como que mi novio es increíble, o puede ser que mi enemiga jurada esté teniendo problemas con los polvos pica-pica que puse en sus zapatos.

No podía decirle ninguna de esas cosas así que me encogí de hombros. -¿Me desperté en el lado derecho de la cama? -sugerí. No era del todo cierto, cuando me desperté en mi cama esta mañana, el lado derecho fue despertar con Terry, pero supongo que no podría pasar dos días seguidos.

Anthony me miró con curiosidad, obviamente imaginando algo más, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Bueno, lo que sea. ¿Todavía vas a venir esta noche? Estoy de humor para comer enchiladas -dijo, poniendo cara de cachorro.

-No pongas esa cara, sabes que cocinaría lo que quisieras -bromeé, dándole con mis dedos en sus costillas, haciéndolo saltar riéndose. Anthony era muy sensible, algo que había descubierto cuando éramos novios.

Suspiró. -Sabéis, os voy a echar de menos cuando el instituto termine y todos vayamos a la universidad. -Deslizó un brazo alrededor de Paty y de mí y nos abrazó con fuerza, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño. No quería comenzar todavía a pensar sobre la universidad, aún faltaban bastantes meses. Tenía que empezar a aplicar en las universidades. Antes de Terry, todo era más fácil. Paty y yo planeábamos ir a la misma universidad, siempre fue algo que soñamos: mudarnos a Nueva York y alquilar juntas un apartamento. Supongo que eso no podría suceder ahora. De ninguna manera me iría tan lejos de Terry, ni aunque se congelara el infierno. Solo tendría que elegir algo más cerca y así podría verlo todos los días.

Conocía a mucha gente que pensaría que era tonta, dejando mis sueños por un chico, pero todavía tendría que acabar el curso y conseguir aprobar al final, solo que en una universidad diferente a la que había planeado estos años. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a darle la noticia a Paty, pero eso era algo para otro día, no quería pensarlo todavía. Tal vez ella sería la primera en retirarse y decirme que no quería mudarse a Nueva York a causa de Stear y entonces no habría problemas. Sólo podía tener esperanzas.

-Tenemos muchos meses todavía -le dije a Anthony, tratando de parecer despreocupada.

Suspiró y asintió. Anthony quería quedarse aquí e ir a la universidad local; no quería dejar a su padre por su cuenta, por lo que planeaba quedarse aquí con él. Pensaba que Paty y yo lo estábamos abandonando, así que supongo que sería feliz cuando le hablara del cambio de plan.

-Tendremos que reunirnos con el consejero escolar en un par de semanas para hablar de nuestras opciones -añadió Paty encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero fui interrumpida por alguien que se aclaraba la garganta en voz alta. Levanté la vista para ver a Eliza burlándose de mí.

-Siento interrumpir este pequeño trió de friquis -dijo mirándonos lentamente.

-Oh, ve a limpiarte algunas células del cerebro Eliza. -Anthony se burló, moviendo la mano con desdén. Sonreí y apreté mi brazo en su cintura. Me gustaba Anthony; siempre cuidaba de nosotras. Probablemente era el único chico del instituto que realmente odiaba a Eliza Leagan. Todos los demás caían a sus pies, pero no Anthony, él odiaba la forma en que nos trataba.

Eliza frunció el ceño, pareciendo herida por un momento antes de cambiar su expresión a la de una zorra.

-¡Cállate Anthony! -replicó.

Él se echó a reír. -Un gran regreso, querida. -Se burló, guiñándole un ojo.

Su rostro enrojeció y sus ojos parecían oscurecerse mientras cerraba el puño, pero en lugar de dirigir su enojo hacia él por su comentario, parecía que iba dirigida hacia mí.

-Quiero decirte algo, princesa de hielo -siseó, asistiendo con la cabeza hacia un lado.

Anthony apretó su brazo sobre mí y me sujetó en el sitio. -Sólo tienes que ir a socializar con los de tu especie Eliza, las cabezas huecas están allí -dijo, señalando a un grupo de sus amigos que se reían histéricamente a un lado.

Ella hizo lo que pareció un gruñido y sacudió su melena. Pude ver la réplica enojada que estaba a punto de estallar en sus labios. No quería que dijera nada sobre mí y Terry y nuestro «acuerdo», por lo que me quité rápidamente el brazo de Anthony y negué con la cabeza, indicándole que todo estaba bien.

-Todo está bien, necesito hablar con Eliza sobre nuestro proyecto de historia de todas maneras. Somos compañeras desde el viernes. -Mentí, sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora a Anthony. El frunció el ceño, pero asintió y dejó su brazo a un lado.

Eliza se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada, así que cogí mi mochila y la seguí por el pasillo. Se detuvo poco después y se volvió hacia mí mirando por encima de mi hombro. Yo sabía que buscaba a Anthony y Paty que todavía dudaban del cambio.

-¿Por qué él tiene un problema conmigo? -me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

-Probablemente porque siempre te portas como una zorra con nosotras -le respondí de forma casual.

Su ceño se hizo más profundó cuando me miró. -¿Mis tareas? -pidió con frialdad, extendiendo la mano hacia ellas, obviamente decidiendo ignorar mi comentario sobre Anthony.

De repente me pregunté por qué estaba tan molesta con Anthony. No podía estar enamorada de Anthony ¿verdad? Estudié su cara durante un par de segundos tratando de ver algo. No, de ninguna manera Eliza Leagan, niña de papá, mocosa malcriada y jefa de animadoras, no podía estar enamorada de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Anthony era muy lindo y un gran tipo, sin duda tenía un gran atractivo, una gran cantidad de chicas del instituto pensaban que sí, pero si no era del grupo de los populares era porque no quería serlo. En realidad no era tampoco el tipo de Eliza. Por un lado, no era un deportista, aunque había jugado al baloncesto en el colegio pero decidió no entrar al equipo y no era el estereotipo de Eliza en general. Hum… si le gusta, eso explicaría por qué nos odia a Paty y a mí.

Decidí no entretenerme más tiempo con ese pensamiento loco. Estaba equivocada, no había ninguna posibilidad de que le gustara Anthony. Y además, aunque a ella le gustara no tenía ninguna posibilidad en absoluto. Él la odiaba con la misma pasión que yo.

Le entregué las tareas y recé para que no las mirara demasiado, le echó un vistazo entonces los metió en su mochila sin saber de los «añadidos» que había puesto. Sonreí un poco pensando en lo que le había dado. Esperemos que tuviera problemas con eso, aunque lo sabría en un par de días sin duda.

-Además, puedes comprarme el almuerzo de hoy. Quiero una patata asada, normal y un poco de ensalada a un lado. -Se miró las uñas mientras me daba las órdenes para hoy. Sonreí y asentí para que continuara-. Nos reuniremos aquí al final del día y te daré las tareas que me den hoy, no llegues tarde.

Asentí y pasé los ojos sobre su pelo, tratando de ver si había alguna diferencia en su tono. Todavía tenía el mismo aspecto así que asumí que no estaba funcionando y que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para que se notara el cambio.

Vi a Terry caminando por el pasillo, hablando con un novato sobre algún teorema matemático que yo no quería ni tratar de entender. Sonrió discretamente hacia mí y no pude esperar a devolverle la sonrisa; era como una respuesta automática en la que mi cuerpo le respondía sin que ningún pensamiento consciente estuviera involucrado.

-Además, necesito que vengas a mi casa el miércoles a las seis y me lleves a la cita con el quiropráctico y luego me traigas a casa otra vez -dijo. Salí de mi aturdimiento y sacudí mi cabeza tratando de concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo, en lugar de reproducir los recuerdos de Terry conmigo las noches del sábado y el domingo.

-Hum… Eliza, no puedo llevarte, no tengo coche. -Admití.

Me miró como si fuera estúpida. -¿No tienes coche? ¿Cómo puedes no tener coche? ¡Eso es estúpido!

Me encogí de hombros. Mis padres no podían permitirse el lujo de comprarme un coche, pero no estaba preocupada porque Paty y yo estábamos juntas normalmente y ella tenía un coche, lo que significaba que no necesitaba uno.

Ella resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. -Está bien, conseguiré que alguien me lleve.

Giró sobre sus talones, agitando la melena sobre sus hombros, golpeándome en la cara. ¿Lo hizo a propósito? Zorra estúpida.

La vi caminar por el pasillo y pararse a hablar con sus amigas. Cambiaba incómodamente de pies. Me reí maliciosamente. Volví con Paty y Anthony, abrazando la cintura de Anthony mientras el colocaba su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-¿Tu compañera? Vaya mierda. -Se quejó, mirando a Eliza con disgusto. Me encantó que Anthony viera más allá de la obvia belleza que era, los demás chicos del instituto estaban embobados por ella.

-Lo sé, pero está casi terminado, el proyecto acabará en un par de días -Mentí, esperando que mi voz no me traicionara. Estaba bastante segura de que, en un par de días, Eliza descubriría que no estaba jugando su juego. Cuando eso ocurriera, nunca más tendría nada que ver con ella.

Asintió, aceptando mi historia y empezó a hablar con Stear sobre donde iba a ir con Paty cuando las clases terminaran. Me relajé. Sólo un par de días más y luego podría dejar de ser su «zorra personal». Por un momento estuve a punto de estropear todo lo que me había pedido que hiciera. Curiosamente, estaba buscando la manera de seguir adelante.

…

Los siguientes días pasaron increíblemente rápidos. De acuerdo con mis planes, estropeé un poco todo lo que me pedía. Si tenía que llevarle un café le preguntaba si quería leche entera, si tenía que llevarle la comida se me caía accidentalmente un poco de pimienta o cualquier cosa por encima. Si tenía que dar un mensaje a sus amigos, se me olvidaban un par de detalles; estaba funcionando realmente bien porque terminó abandonando a una de sus amigas en el instituto cuando se suponía que la llevaría a casa.

Mis discusiones en el pasillo los días siguientes fueron entretenidas por decir algo.

Su pelo estaba perdiendo su rojo brillante, aunque sólo un poco, pero Paty y yo podíamos notar la diferencia. Durante dos noches, dejé que Terry hiciera modificaciones y cambios en sus tareas.

Era obvio que todavía no había tenido ninguna reacción sobre ellas porque no había dicho nada. Para ella era su perfecta pequeña esclava. Hacía todo lo que me pedía y nunca le contestaba. Pero, tres días después fue cuando la realidad se abrió como un abanico.

La oí antes de verla. Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando oí un grito frustrado viniendo hacia mí. Paty y yo nos volvimos, como todo el mundo en el pasillo, pero solo vimos a Eliza retorciendo un trozo de papel con cara de rabia y gruñendo de frustración. La gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor tratando de calmarla pero sin conseguirlo.

Levanté la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Realmente me estremecí por la ira que vi en sus ojos. Ella se burló y se dirigió hacia mí, con más confianza y determinación en cada paso, mirándome a la cara.

-Tú, pequeña zorra -espetó venenosamente.

Tragué saliva. ¿Me pegaría? Parecía que quería arrancarme la cabeza o algo así. La forma en que me miraba me envió un escalofrió por la espalda. Me preguntaba qué era lo que había descubierto, tenía que ser algo sobre los trabajos que había estado haciendo para ella, no había otra cosa que la hiciera enojarse.

-¿Qué? -pregunté, mi voz era un susurro. Esta era la parte que no había previsto, la parte que más temía. Estaba bien hacer todas esas cosas y jugar con ella cuando no lo sabía, pero la forma en que me miraba hacía que sintiera nauseas.

Quería ajustarme al plan original y haber hecho sus malditas tareas correctamente.

-¿Qué? -repitió con sarcasmo-. ¿Qué? -Se burló de mí otra vez-. ¿Hablas en serio? ¡El trabajo de inglés que hiciste por mí el lunes me hizo tener dos días de castigo! ¡Ahora no podré practicar con el equipo y nuestra actuación en el partido del viernes se arruinará. ¿De verdad tienes la audacia de preguntarme qué? -Despotricaba.

Me encogí de hombros. -¿Supongo que aceptarás mi renuncia al cargo de tu zorra personal? -ofrecí, levantando una ceja, tratando de parecer más segura de lo que me sentía.

Se acercó a mí. -¿A qué demonios estás jugando? Sabes que te tengo a ti y al señor Grandchester por las pelotas. ¿Cómo se sentirá él cuando tenga que dejar su trabajo por una zorra barata como tú? -me preguntó tranquilamente. Yo esperaba que nadie la hubiera escuchado.

La miré a los ojos y fingí estar confundida. -No estoy segura de lo que está pasando, Eliza. ¿Qué tiene que ver el señor Grandchester conmigo? -pregunté, fingiendo inocencia.

Frunció el ceño. -¿De verdad quieres ir por ahí? -preguntó, su voz era amenazadora y fría.

-No tengo ni idea de que estás hablando -mentí, tratando de parecer indiferente y mantenerme al margen. No estaba muy segura si lo estaba consiguiendo. Paty miraba a Eliza como si quisiera matarla delante de todos.

Eliza rió, puso su cabello sobre el hombro con un gesto dramático y me sonrió dulcemente.

-Di adiós a tu educación en este instituto, Candy. Tú y el Profesor Caliente estarán fuera -dijo suavemente como si estuviéramos hablando del tiempo.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó pasillo abajo. Miré a Paty tratando de no llorar. ¿Y si decía algo? Se sentiría obligada a decirle algo a alguien. Conocía a ese tipo de personas y sabía que lo haría.

Me abrazó, acercándome a ella cuando todo el mundo empezó a murmurar sobre la explosión de Eliza.

-Está bien, Candy. Todo va a estar bien, no tiene nada sobre ti y el plan de Albert es genial. Solo relájate -me susurraba, pasándome la mano por el brazo de forma tranquilizadora.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, pero no tenía hambre. Me sentía enferma. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Terry metiéndose en problemas por mi culpa. Necesitaba decirle lo que había pasado pero no quería que nadie me viera cerca de él y añadiera leña al fuego. Levanté la mirada a Paty y forcé una sonrisa. La gente me miraba preocupada y Anthony frunció el ceño.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó, poniendo la mano en mi frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

Asentí y le quité la mano. -Sí, estoy bien. -Mentí. Miré a Paty-. Quiero decir… -Me callé, esperando que entendiera lo que quería decir.

Movió la cabeza. -¿Quieres que lo haga? -preguntó levantando una ceja.

Sonreí agradecida. Verdaderamente tengo la mejor amiga del mundo. Asentí rápidamente. -¿Te importa?

Negó con la cabeza y tomó el resto de su sándwich. -Por supuesto que no. -Se volvió y besó a Stear ligeramente-. Te veré después de clase, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito hablar con el Sr. Grandchester sobre mi tarea de cálculo de la lección de hoy. -Mintió suavemente. Él le devolvió el beso, dándole una nalgada en el culo mientras se alejaba.

Me senté ahí agarrando mi sándwich, tratando de unirme a las conversaciones que había a mi alrededor, pero no podía concentrarme. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en los problemas en los que había metido a Terry, me iba a odiar y nunca más querría verme porque sólo era una molestia para él. De ahora en adelante tendríamos que ser diez veces más cuidadosos. Eso significaba que no podíamos salir juntos en público hasta que el instituto acabara, probablemente ni siquiera podremos correr el riesgo de que nos viera alguien en la ciudad de al lado.

Rogaba para que la genial idea de Albert nos ayudara si Eliza decidía ir al director. Puede que nunca lo haga, puede que se convierta en una gran persona y me deje en paz. Puede que pase la página y todo esté bien. Vaya, cuantos puede ser…

El sonido del móvil me sacó de mis preocupaciones. Al tomarlo y mirar la pantalla vi que era el número de Paty. Tragué saliva y respondí, no estaba segura de si quería oír lo que iba a decirme. ¿Y si habló con Terry sobre Eliza y se volvió loco y ahora me odiaba?

-Hola -Mi voz apenas un susurro.

-Hola, preciosa -El sonido de la voz de Terry en lugar de la de Paty hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas y levanté la vista al techo para asegurarme de que no se cayeran.

-Hola. ¿Has escuchado lo que pasó? -le pregunté, tratando de mantener un tono ligero y que mis palabras no comprometieran a nada para que nadie supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

Suspiró en el teléfono. -Sí, Paty acaba de contármelo. Todo está bien, preciosa. Esperábamos esto, así que no es una sorpresa. No te preocupes por nada, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. ¿Confías en mí, no? -pregunto, su voz suave y reconfortante.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos. Realmente no me lo merecía, todo en él era demasiado bueno para mí. Estaba siendo tierno y cuidadoso a pesar de enfrentarse a la cárcel, o al menos a perder la carrera por la que tan duramente había trabajado. Sin embargo, era él el que me reconfortaba a mí. Me sorprendió.

-Por supuesto que lo hago -susurré.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Sólo ajústate a la historia; nadie le va a creer. Todo está bien, preciosa. Te juro que vamos a estar bien. Sólo no te preocupes e intenta relajarte. -Me instruyó.

Asentí y respiré profundamente un par de veces. -De acuerdo.

-Te quiero Candy.

Sonreí al oír esas palabras, todavía no me acostumbraba y creía que nunca lo haría.

-Yo a ti también -conteste.

Desconecté la llamada y deslicé el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Parecía tan seguro que me hizo sentir segura también. Confiaba en Terry, y si él decía que todo iba a estar bien, entonces le creía. Solo rezaba para que su creencia estuviera justificada.

El resto del día estuve al límite. Cada vez que Eliza pasaba, me sonreía con complicidad. Paty fue genial; no me dejó ni un segundo, apoyándome y diciéndome que todo iba a ir bien.

Cuando llegamos a la clase de cálculo no estaba Terry. Me senté y saqué mi libro de texto ignorando la forma en que Eliza murmuraba con sus amigos, lanzándome miraditas mientras todos se reían en voz baja. Un par de minutos después entró la señorita Margaret, se paró frente al escritorio de Terry y se aclaró la garganta para pedir atención a la clase. Todo el mundo guardó silencio y yo sentí que se me hundía el corazón. ¿Dónde está Terry?

-Clase, el Sr. Grandchester no puede dar clase hoy. Voy a sustituirlo porque lo han llamado en el último minuto. Busquen el próximo capítulo en sus libros de texto y empiecen a leer para que se prepararen para la siguiente lección con él. Quiero silencio por favor. Tengo papeles por corregir y si pudiera hacerlo sería estupendo. -Solicitó, arrojando el bolso sobre la mesa y tirando de la silla se sentó y empezó a corregir sus papeles.

La gente empezó a murmurar. Miré a Eliza y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y me guiñó un ojo. Sentía frío por todo el cuerpo y el vello de la nuca estaba erizado. Obviamente no lo había dejado pasar. ¿Estaría Terry en problemas en este momento? Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar en esas cuestiones y entrar en pánico, alguien llamó a la puerta. Un estudiante entró buscando a la señorita Margaret, entregándole una nota. La leyó y miró hacia la clase.

-¿Candy White? -Llamó, buscándome por la habitación. Oh, Dios mío.

Tragué y levanté la mano, sabiendo que no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra si intentaba hablar. Paty me agarró la mano libre bajo la mesa, apretando tan fuerte que hubiera sido doloroso si hubiera podido sentir mí cuerpo, pero no lo sentía, estaba entumecida.

-El director quiere verte en su oficina -me dijo la señorita Margaret, señalando la puerta para que me fuera.

No podía respirar. No me preocupaba por mí, pero si Terry se metía en problemas entonces eso me haría más daño que nada. Tragué saliva y me obligué a calmarme. Sentía mis rodillas tambalearse mientras me levantaba sin mirar a nadie. La gente estaba murmurando, preguntándose qué había hecho mal y por qué me llamaba el director a su oficina. No podía decir nada. Coloqué los libros de texto en mi bolso tratando de hacerlo despacio, así podría calmarme.

Cuando no pude retrasarlo más, caminé a través de la clase. Al pasar cerca de Eliza, puso su pie en el pasillo, haciéndome caer. Por suerte pude agarrarme a la mesa que tenía enfrente antes de que me diera en la cara, pero la gente se rió, llamándome torpe. Sentí como me subía el calor por la cara, pero no de vergüenza, sino de ira. Quería aplastarle la cara, romperle la cabeza y cortarla en pedacitos para dárselos de comer a los caballos. No iba a darle la satisfacción de que me viera molesta o preocupada. En cambio, me levanté desde la mesa en la que estaba apoyada y le sonreí dulcemente.

-Tienes que tener cuidado en dónde pones los pies, Eliza, podría haber sido peor. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar -le dije manteniendo la voz amigable y clara.

Ella me sonrió y señalando la puerta dijo:

-Será mejor ir a ver qué quiere el director, princesa del hielo.

Asentí y estiré mi camisa, caminando hacia la salida de la clase con la cabeza bien alta. Necesitaba relajarme y estar tranquila. No iba a dejar que Terry se metiera en problemas por mi culpa, eso era lo que no tenía que perder de vista.

Cuando llegué a recepción fui hacia la oficina. En cuanto abrí la puerta vi a Terry sentado allí, una pierna sobre la otra, con la cara seria. No me sonrió pero tampoco frunció el ceño. Miré más allá de él y vi al director sentado detrás de su escritorio con una expresión grave en el rostro. Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba al ver su mirada acusadora, sus pequeños y brillantes ojos marrones me miraban aburridos como si pudieran averiguar la verdad sin hablar.

Por favor, no me dejes estropearlo.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G, Rossy Jimenez, MikaelaGrandchester y LIZ GARCIA.**

**Ely.. jajaja sí fue genial, que tal este? Ya los acusaron. Muchas gracias amiga, gracias por leer y dejarme tu review.**

**Ivonne Saldaa.. lo siento amiga, espero que no suceda, aquí el siguiente.**

**Alexa C.. jajaja si en verdad Albert es genial. Al contrario, en verdad, todo su apoyo es el que me hace querer actualizar pronto.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. de nada, gracias a ti por continuar por aquí, jajaaja pues por el momento lo cumplieron, pero la verdad es que no creo que aguantes más, saludos.**

**KarinaGZ.. hola, que bueno que ya vas a la par, aquí el siguiente, espero te guste.**

**Nandumbu.. oh cierto, eso s muy frustrante, esperemos que pronto se bajen la calentura jajaaja, y pues aquí ya está la reacción de Eliza.**

**Liz Garcia.. bien, no lo mató, aunque estuvo a punto jajajaja, sí sé que será difícil, es por lo que agradezco su comprensión, aquí el siguiente, saludos**

**Laurita White.. jajajaja amiga me parece que en la historia que yo haga tomaré esa idea de los perros, parece que a todas les agrada ajajaja, aquí la reacción de Eliza, esperemos se salven de esta. Pues apenas estamos con los preparativos, al parecer haremos blanca nieves, ya te contaré, mil gracias saludos.**

**Irene.. jajaja hay amiga a estos dos no se les quita lo calientes, haber cuanto aguantan, pues aquí tienes ya la reacción de Eliza, ahora a esperar que pasa.**

** .lemd.. jajaja haber que se le ocurre a este loco de Albert, si mi Terry no fuera tan sexy, lo amaría.**

**Yaya.. oh sí, como no las manos y la bocas wooow jajajaja, parece que esto les funcionó un poco para bajarse la calentura jaajaaj haber cuanto soportan.**

**Buenos días, aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste, vamos a ver que pasa ahora con el directos. DLB, hasta mañana.**


	35. Capítulo 35

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 35

Candy, toma asiento —ordenó el director Whitman, señalando el asiento vacío al lado de Terry.

Esbocé una sonrisa falsa y asentí, sentándome.

—¿Estoy metida en algún problema? ¿Fallé alguna tarea o algo en cálculo? —pregunté, mirando a Terry de reojo. ¡Oh, Dios, contrólate, Candy!

—Sólo quiero hacerte algunas preguntas —dijo el director Whitman, sonriendo de modo tranquilizador, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Tragué saliva y traté de conservar mi expresión neutra mientras asentía, pretendiendo que no tenía idea del por qué me había llevado ahí en primer lugar—. Está bien, alguien vino hoy temprano y me reportó algo bastante inquietante y es mi deber investigar la denuncia.

Fruncí el ceño mientras mi mano se cerraba en un puño apretado sobre mi pierna. De verdad iba a golpear a Eliza en la cara la próxima vez que la viera.

—¿Denuncia? No comprendo —repliqué, fingiendo inocencia.

Terry y yo habíamos previsto esto una y otra vez; sabíamos que esto podría pasar una vez que Eliza empezara a comprender el hecho de que no estábamos jugando su juego. En el fondo todavía esperaba que hubiera una buena persona dentro de ella en algún lado; supongo que estaba equivocada al esperarlo después de todo. Habíamos ensayado lo que debía decir si esto sucedía. Debía acatarme al plan de que estaba saliendo con el hermano de Terry y nada más. Todo saldría bien… si sólo pudiera evitar que mis manos continuaran sudando.

—Sí, una acusación bastante seria con respecto al señor Grandchester y tú. —El director Whitman frunció los labios y se recostó en su silla, mirándome intensamente.

—¿El señor Grandchester y yo? No lo entiendo —mentí, mirando a Terry como si le estuviera pidiendo una aclaración.

Terry me sonrió tristemente y miró al hombre bajito con entradas al otro lado del escritorio.

—Bueno, Candy, otra estudiante afirma que vio al señor Grandchester y a ti en una situación comprometedora el jueves pasado al final de las clases —continuó el director Whitman—. Ella afirma que os vio besándoos y tocándoos, en el aula del señor Grandchester.

Resoplé y miré a Terry con disgusto fingido.

—¡Pero, por favor! ¡Es viejo! —me burlé, mirándolo con desprecio.

Terry se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias, Candy, eso me hace sentir muy bien —dijo, riéndose entre dientes aún.

Sonreí.

—Como sea —agité la mano hacia él despectivamente. Volví a mirar al director quién parecía estar evitando sonreír—. Estoy saliendo con alguien más. De hecho es el hermano del señor Grandchester, Albert. Hemos estado saliendo por cuatro meses más o menos, bueno, rompimos por un par de semanas pero entonces le di celos al salir con Archibald Cornwell así que regresamos otra vez. Pero, ¿por qué alguien diría que estaba besando a Terry? Eso es… —Mi voz se fue apagando, fingiendo confusión y disgusto—, asqueroso —concluí.

El director Whitman se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, apoyando los codos en el escritorio, pensativo.

—Tengo una responsabilidad con mi escuela y mis estudiantes de investigar a conciencia cualquier reclamo o acusación que llega a mi oficina. Debo admitir que estaba un poco impactado al oír esto hoy en la mañana, no he escuchado ni siquiera los más mínimos rumores de esto antes de esta reunión así que no sabía exactamente qué sentir al respecto —dijo, asintiendo al mismo tiempo como si estuviera pensando sobre ello mientras hablaba.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Sentir sobre qué? No lo entiendo. ¿Estoy en alguna clase de problema por salir con el hermano de Terry? —pregunté, siguiendo la corriente de que simplemente no entendía de qué estaba siendo acusada.

El director negó con la cabeza.

—No, Candy. La denuncia es que estás manteniendo una relación ilegal con tu maestro —dijo, mirándome como si fuera estúpida. Eso era exactamente lo que quería que pensara, quería que pensara que era estúpida y que en realidad no era lo suficientemente lista para tener una relación secreta con Terry, que no era lo suficientemente inteligente para llevar a cabo ese plan con Albert. Quería que me subestimara.

Jadeé y me paré, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Eso es estúpido! ¿Terry y yo? No estoy siendo mala pero para ser honesta ni siquiera hablaría con él si no fuera por Albert, como que tengo que hablarle por salir con su hermano. No tenemos nada en común precisamente, es decir, ¡él es un nerd matemático, por Dios santo! —vociferé, señalando a Terry. Lo escuché resoplar protestando, pero no reaccioné a ello, me disculparía después. Ya lo había llamado viejo así que imaginé que bien podría poner toda la carne en el asador y llamarlo nerd también.

—Siéntate, Candy. Como dije es mi trabajo investigar estas cosas. Esto es solamente una reunión no oficial para determinar ambos lados de la historia. Ninguno de los dos está en problemas por algo hasta el momento. No hay pruebas aparte de la afirmación de una chica, y por lo que el Sr. Grandchester ya me ha dicho sobre su hermano y tú, no parece haber un problema. Sólo no comprendo por qué una estudiante vendría e inventaría una acusación seria como ésa sin ser infundada.

El director Whitman señaló la silla de nuevo, indicándome que me sentara.

Me senté en la silla y fruncí el ceño.

—¡Pues eso es simplemente estúpido! De todos modos, ¿quién fue la que lo dijo? ¿Por qué alguien inventaría algo así? ¡Es de muy mal gusto! Quizás sólo quieren meterme in problemas o algo —sugerí, pareciendo dolida y disgustada. Era en momentos como éste que deseaba ser una actriz y pudiera hacerme llorar en el momento justo, sería impresionante si simplemente pudiera echarme a llorar y lanzarme al piso y lamentarme sobre lo injusto que era que alguien me odiara lo suficiente como para intentar meterme en problemas.

El director Whitman movió la cabeza lentamente.

—No estoy en libertad de revelar a la persona que hizo la imputación —se volvió hacia Terry y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Cuál es su relación con Candy, fuera de clases?

Terry se encogió de hombros con toda tranquilidad.

—Está saliendo con mi hermano; la he visto algunas veces fuera del instituto, pero sólo con Albert. No estaba al tanto de que eso fuera contra las reglas —indicó, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía que su estrategia era el enfoque de estar molesto, como si estuviera enojado por ser acusado de hacer algo mal.

—¿Pero nunca ha estado a solas con Candy? —aclaró el director Whitman.

El ceño de Terry se intensificó.

—Bueno, he estado a solas en la sala con ella si eso es a lo que quiere llegar, pero no por una gran cantidad de tiempo. Ella es la novia de mi hermano menor. Si estamos en casa de mis padres al mismo tiempo, o vamos a la misma fiesta entonces la veo, pero no es como si pasáramos el tiempo juntos o algo así. En realidad no salgo tanto con mi hermano —mintió, encogiéndose de hombros. No pude evitar sentirme impresionada por él y sus dotes de actuación. Lo estaba haciendo realmente bien, estaba evidentemente arreglándoselas mucho mejor bajo presión de lo que lo estaba haciendo yo. Con discreción me limpié las palmas sudorosas en las piernas de mis jeans y traté de mantener estable el latido de mi corazón.

El director Whitman apartó la vista de Terry y me miró.

—Cuéntame cómo conociste al hermano del Sr. Grandchester, Candy.

Tragué saliva. Vale, aquí es dónde se podía poner un poco difícil. Todos habíamos quedado de acuerdo en apegarnos a la historia tanto como fuera posible para que los detalles no se confundieran o se perdieran con el tiempo, así que básicamente todo lo que había pasado con Terry estaba pretendiendo que había pasado con Albert en su lugar. Lo que quería decir que estaba a punto de ser reprendida por escabullirme en un club siendo menor de edad.

—Bueno, fue cerca del comienzo del verano, me escabullí en un club usando una identificación falsa con… —me detuve y elegí las palabras con cuidado no deseando meter a ninguna de mis chicas en problemas también—, algunas amigas. Conocí a Albert ahí y nos caímos bien, y eso fue todo. Salimos por apenas un mes cuando me dejó. Estaba dolida así que comencé a ver a este chico del instituto tratando de hacer sentir celoso a Albert. Mi plan funcionó, volvimos y hemos estado juntos como debe ser de nuevo durante las últimas ocho semanas. —Revolví todas las palabras juntas, intentando sonar como una inmadura chica de diecisiete años, con un poco de suerte, me haría parecer incluso más tonta de manera que el director Whitman simplemente desestimaría por ser demasiado estúpida como para mantener algo con un maestro.

El director elevó una ceja.

—¿Te metiste a un club? —cuestionó, sin parecer impresionado.

Asentí.

—Sí, pero fue en el verano y no en tiempo de escuela, así que no puede darme una detención por eso, ¿o sí? —pregunté, tratando de parecer asustada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo, pero no deberías hacer eso, Candy. Cosas peligrosas suceden en lugares como ése cuando no eres vigilada adecuadamente. Hay reglas ahí por una razón que sabes. Espero que no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso de nuevo —reprendió, mirándome severamente.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, a Albert no le gusta que vaya a lugares como ese de todos modos —mentí.

Él asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con mi respuesta.

—De acuerdo. Así que, partiendo desde ahí entonces, ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que conociste al Sr. Grandchester?

Me mordí el labio, fingiendo pensar.

—Lo conocí en una fiesta a la que fui con Albert un par de semanas después de que volvimos —mentí. Luego chasqueé los dedos y negué con la cabeza como si acaraba de recordar algo y me volví a mirar a Terry—. Espera, de hecho te conocí antes de eso también, en la boda de Karen. Fue el día siguiente al que conocí a Albert en el club. En realidad esa fue nuestra primera cita; no una muy buena a la que llevar a una chica, una boda familiar, pero aun así me divertí. Albert es divertidísimo.

Suspiré con añoranza mientras pensaba en la boda y en bailar con Terry toda la noche. El director Whitman parecía estar anotando todo lo que se había dicho, garabateando rápidamente en un bloc de notas.

Me estaba sintiendo más y más segura a cada segundo. Los hombros del director Whitman parecían estar relajándose y su postura no era tan rígida y acusatoria como antes, se estaba creyendo la mentira por completo.

—¿Cuándo fue que descubriste que el Sr. Grandchester iba a ser tu maestro? —preguntó, girando el cuello sobre los hombros, probablemente tratando de aliviar algo de la tensión que tenían.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No hasta que lo vi en clase. En realidad no hablamos mucho antes así que no me di cuenta de que iba a estar enseñando en mi instituto. Fue un poco incómodo al principio, aunque ahora está bien —dije, sonriéndole a Terry pero sólo en un modo amistoso.

—¿Hay personas que pueden corroborar tu relación con Albert? —inquirió el director Whitman, mirándome esperanzado.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Claro. Paty lo conoce. Um… él no ha conocido a mis padres todavía porque mi papá, bueno, puede volverse un poco sobreprotector así que no quiero asustarlo alejándolo de mí o algo así —señalé, estremeciéndome. Aquí era dónde se ponía peliagudo, el probarlo, porque ninguno de mis otros amigos había conocido a Albert para nada o había oído de él—. Vino al instituto a recogerme el otro día y habló con el señor Lennard y el señor Bentley —añadí, fingiendo que no era algo gran cosa.

El director Whitman pareció exhalar un suspiro de alivio cuando mencioné a los maestros. Mi suposición sería que eso hacía todo más fácil de comprobar para él y le facilitaría su trabajo. En definitiva ahora parecía mucho más feliz con ello. Sonrió.

—¿Y qué día fue eso? —quiso saber, garabateando de nuevo en su bloc.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Eh, un día de la semana pasada. ¿Qué importa de todos modos? —pregunté. ¡Oh, por Dios, esto estaba saliendo maravillosamente! ¡Debía comprarle algo a Albert para agradecerle por esto!

El director Whitman ahora sonrió más cómodamente.

—Sólo sería práctico saber para que así pueda verificar con los otros maestros.

Fruncí el ceño y asentí, simulando pensar.

—No recuerdo qué día fue. Si está tan desesperado por saberlo, ¿por qué no revisa el libro de visitantes? Ahí estará anotada la fecha, ¿no? —sugerí.

Su quedó con la boca abierta ligeramente, otra sonrisa tirando de las esquinas de su boca.

—Libro de visitantes, ¿realmente entró al instituto?

Asentí.

—Claro. Fuimos a hablar con Terry sobre la cena de aniversario de sus padres el sábado por la noche y luego la señorita Marlow entró mientras estábamos hablando y nos fuimos a los bolos —aclaré, encogiéndome de hombros.

El director Whitman miró a Terry.

—¿La Srta. Marlow también fue un testigo? —inquirió, luciendo como si acaraban de quitarle diez toneladas de los hombros.

Terry asintió.

—Bueno, sí. Llevo a Susana a casa todos los días después de clase. Habló con Albert y Candy cuando vino a encontrarse conmigo —agregó con indiferencia.

Tenía ganas de hacer un bailecito feliz en medio de la oficina, todo iba saliendo a la perfección. Se lo estaba creyendo por completo y Terry no iba a tener problemas, no iba a ser expulsada y Eliza iba a recibir un golpe en esa bonita cara suya la próxima vez que la viera. ¡Todo estaba en orden en el mundo!

—Espero que los dos comprendan que debía investigar esto. Después de todo es mi deber asegurar el bienestar de todos los estudiantes dentro de mi instituto. Tendré que verificar lo que han dicho pero si las historias coinciden entonces todo lo que puedo hacer es disculparme por traerlos aquí —dijo el director Whitman, pareciendo incómodo.

No dije nada, sólo intenté evitar que la feliz sonrisa de suficiencia se esbozara en mi rostro. Terry se recargó hacia delante en su silla.

—Entiendo, Whitman, sé cómo funciona. Sólo espero que no esté en mi registro que hemos tenido esta reunión. Una falsa acusación de esta magnitud podría tener un efecto perjudicial en mi carrera como profesor —señaló Terry.

Sentí mis ojos agrandarse por la sorpresa. Nunca había escuchado hablar así a Terry antes, siempre sonaba tan joven cuando hablaba, pero cuando pronunció ese discurso con todas esas largas palabras, de hecho estaba bastante sorprendida por lo mucho que había sonado como un maestro de cálculo.

El director Whitman negó ferozmente con la cabeza.

—Es sólo una reunión amistosa para averiguar ciertos detalles, nada va a aparecer en el registro de ninguno pueden estar seguros de eso. Y si se comprueba que estas acusaciones son falsas, entonces la persona que hizo la acusación será castigada como corresponde por causar problemas —dijo severamente.

Sentí que mi corazón se me subía a la garganta; ¿Eliza iba a estar en problemas por mentir? En realidad me sentí un poco culpable por ello, porque técnicamente aunque era una mega-perra, no estaba mintiendo sólo para meternos en problemas.

Terry asintió y sonrió agradecido.

—Perfecto.

Bueno, basada en su sonrisa, ¡obviamente no se sentía culpable por meter a esa bruja chantajista en líos!

El director Whitman se aclaró la garganta.

—Sin embargo, no puedo decir que en realidad estoy muy feliz por toda esta situación. Una estudiante saliendo con el hermano de un profesor siempre va a dejar espacio para que las cosas salgan mal. Por ejemplo, —tomó un expediente que tenía mi nombre en él y lo hojeó—, tus calificaciones en cálculo han mejorado considerablemente este año, Candy. Uno podría argumentar que el Sr. Grandchester ha sido paciente contigo porque estás saliendo con su hermano —insinuó, levantando una ceja y mirándonos a Terry y a mí de hito en hito.

Fruncí el ceño con enfado. Estaba extremadamente ofendida por su comentario.

—De ninguna manera. ¡He trabajado duro para subir ese promedio! Sinceramente me ofende la acusación de que él me está dando pase libre. Tengo un tutor, estudio al menos dos veces a la semana con él. ¡Merezco esa calificación y creo que es malo de su parte insinuar que él está siendo paciente conmigo por Albert! —grité, enojada.

El director Whitman levantó las manos inocentemente.

—No lo estoy insinuando, simplemente estoy probando lo que acabo de decir acerca de que hay sitio para que las personas insinúen ciertas cosas si tienes una relación cercana con un profesor. Siempre va a haber alguien que sugiera que hay favoritismos. Sólo para que pueda probar que es un error antes de que sea siquiera sugerido como una cuestión, ¿quién es tu tutor? —preguntó, mirándome, su pluma colocada sobre su bloc de notas de nuevo lista para anotar.

Crucé los brazos en mi pecho, todavía ofendida. Trabajé condenadamente duro en mi cálculo, y no voy a dejar que un hombrecito casi calvo me diga que la estoy llevando calmada en esto.

—Anthony Brown —gruñí.

El director Whitman lo anotó. Ahora casi tenía una página completa de citas y cosas que habíamos dicho. Asintió.

—Creo que eso es todo. El timbre está a punto de sonar en unos cuantos minutos. Investigaré esto rápidamente porque no quiero que nada cuelgue sobre nuestras cabezas de esta manera. Tan pronto como haya terminado de hablar con los otros maestros, les avisaré. Mientras tanto, si pudieran simplemente tratar de mantenerse separados el uno del otro en lo que esto se lleva a cabo, sé que esto será difícil dada la naturaleza de la relación, pero esperemos tenga todo esto resuelto para mañana —pidió, sonriendo casi pidiendo disculpas mientras se paraba, señalando el fin de la reunión.

Terry se levantó y estrechó su mano y yo tomé mi mochila del suelo. Esto fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé que sería. De hecho había sido una mentirosa bastante buena; estaba más que orgullosa de los dos, Terry y yo. Aceché fuera de la puerta, sin esperar a Terry; no podía esperarlo por ahí para hablar con él precisamente después de que acababan de darnos indicaciones de permanecer alejados el uno del otro.

En lugar de dirigirme de nuevo a su clase, fui a mi casillero, tomé los libros que necesitaría para la sesión de estudio con Anthony de esa noche. Hmm, ¿debería hablarle a Anthony de Terry, sólo para tener a alguien más para respaldar nuestra historia? Puedo pedirle a Anthony que mienta y pretenda que conoce y ha escuchado de Albert también… En realidad es una gran idea. Quería muchísimo a Anthony y sabía que se enfadaría al principio pero que lo superaría y me ayudaría. Era así de adorable y siempre podía contar con él en una situación difícil.

Una vez que tuve mis libros salí a los terrenos de la escuela durante los últimos cinco minutos. Me senté en una de los bancos y saqué mi teléfono, decidiendo mandarle un mensaje de texto a Albert y decirle lo que había pasado. Intercambiamos algunos mensajes; me mandó un par de mensajes insinuantes y me indicó que los dejara en mi teléfono como una evidencia extra de nuestra relación. Mientras pensaba en ello, rápidamente borré todo lo que Terry me había mandado alguna vez. Fue un poco doloroso borrar todos los mensajes de "Te amo" y eso que me había mandado, pero estaba bastante segura de que recibiría un montón más una vez que todo esto hubiera terminado y hubiera terminado la escuela.

Tan pronto como sonó el timbre, Paty me llamó para ver dónde estaba. Menos de un minuto después vino echa un rayo hasta donde estaba yo y me envolvió en un abrazo, hablando tan rápido que apenas podía entender lo que decía.

—¡He-estado-tan-preocupada-por-ti! Dime todo lo que pasó con el director Whitman, ¿estás en problemas? —lo dijo todo con una sola respiración. Me reí de ella mientras la empujaba hacia los bancos y hablábamos en susurros muy bajos sobre todo. Pareció relajarse a la mitad de la historia; obviamente ella pensó que lo habíamos hecho bien también.

—Sabes, ahora que ya no le debes nada a Eliza, deberíamos hacerle algo a ella. Como cubrir su casa con papel higiénico, o pintar su auto con pintura en aerosol —dijo, frotándose las manos juntas con un destello malicioso en los ojos.

Sonreí con el pensamiento de hacer eso. De verdad me gustaría hacerle eso, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ella iba ya suficientes problemas.

—Sólo veamos si la castigan por mentir primero —señalé, poniendo los ojos en blanco por la maldad que podía ver brillar por su rostro. Oh, sí, definitivamente necesitaba mantener separados a Albert y Paty. ¡Dos genios malvados juntos podría ser algo malo en todos los sentidos!

Mi móvil sonó así que lo saqué. Un nuevo mensaje, de Terry.

**Lo hiciste muy bien ahí dentro. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, preciosa. Llámame cuando llegues a casa después de lo de Anthony. Te amo. **

Sonreí y oprimí responder:

**Gracias, tú también estuviste genial. Deberías revisar tu teléfono y borrar todo lo que te envié alguna vez, sólo para estar seguros. Te amo también, hablamos luego X. **

Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo casi inmediatamente:

**Bien pensado, X **

Me senté con Paty por un poco más de tiempo antes de que Anthony saliera buscándome. Nos encaminamos a su auto y me mordí el labio, considerando todo detenidamente. ¿Debería contarle a Anthony también y pedirle su ayuda? Cielos, debería haberle preguntado a Paty qué pensaba, ella sabría si debía hacerlo o no.

Anthony frunció el ceño y me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Está todo bien, Candy? Estás un poco callada —observó, sonando preocupado. Sonreí. Probablemente él no sabía que me habían sacado de clase para ir a ver al director; no tomaba cálculo conmigo.

—Sí, eh, todo está bien… —Hice una mueca porque mis palabras no sonaban nada creíbles, incluso para mis propios oídos. Claramente él no se lo creyó tampoco. Me miró con una ceja levantada, esperando a que le contara la verdad. Anthony siempre era bueno detectando mis mentiras; lo había conocido el tiempo suficiente.

—¿Oh, en serio? —dijo sarcásticamente.

Suspiré y nos estacionamos fuera de su casa. Negué con la cabeza y evité mirarlo, sin en realidad querer hacerle esto, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo, para tener algo más de apoyo. Si se suponía que estaba toda acaramelada con Albert, ¿entonces no debería estar alardeando sobre ello con más de un amigo? Si el director investigaba esto como debería, entonces quizás encontraría un poco raro que no hubiera hablado con nadie más acerca de Albert.

—De hecho, necesito contarte algo —mascullé, deseando que el suelo se abriera y me tragara. Se giró en su asiento y me miró con curiosidad, esperando a que continuara—. Aquí no, vamos adentro, ¿sí? —señalé hacia la casa. No dijo nada, sólo se bajó, tomando nuestras mochilas del asiento trasero y caminando hacia la casa, esperándome en la puerta.

Inhalé profundo y lo seguí a la casa, rezando porque estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Dejó nuestras bolsas en la puerta y me miró con expectación. Me dirigí hacia la sala y me senté en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en mis manos. Está bien, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba. ¿Va a pensar que Terry hizo algo malo por estar conmigo? ¿Y si piensa que es un pedófilo o algo así y se rehúsa a ayudarme? ¿Y si exige que rompa con Terry o se lo dirá a mis padres? Cielos, ¿en verdad necesito tanto su ayuda?

Se puso en cuclillas frente a mí y tomó mis manos, mirándome con preocupación grabada en su rostro. Mi inquietud comenzó a retroceder mientras lo miraba. Este era Anthony, dulce, cariñoso y digno de confianza. Era uno de mis mejores amigos, sin embargo me estaba poniendo frenética por contarle del amor de mi vida. Ahora mismo estaba siendo estúpida.

—¿Sabes que he estado viendo a un tío? —comencé, frunciendo el ceño y preguntándome cómo decir «oye, he estado durmiendo con nuestro profesor». No podía precisamente sólo soltarlo así como así.

Él asintió.

—Sí, Terry, ¿cierto?

Me estremecí. Vaya, qué suerte que esté hablando con él de esto, porque si no lo hubiera hecho y el director Whitman le hubiera preguntado el nombre de mi novio, ¡entonces Terry y yo estaríamos perdidos en ese preciso momento!

—Eh… sí —suspiré y cerré los ojos, decidiendo sólo lanzarme—. Estoy en problemas.

Jadeó, y su agarre en mis manos se apretó hasta el punto del dolor.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás embarazada? ¿Ese idiota te embarazó? ¡Jesús, Candy! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Está a tu lado, ¿no? No te está abandonando para que te encargues tú sola de esto, ¿o sí? Si es así yo voy a… —Su voz se fue apagando, murmurando una serie de palabrotas entre dientes mientras se levantaba, arrastrándome con él sin soltar mis manos.

Sentí que me quedaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa de su pequeño arranque. ¿Cómo demonios pensó que estaba embarazada a partir de eso? Vaya, este chico sí que tiene imaginación.

—Anthony, yo… —Empecé pero él me cortó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, mirándome con fiereza.

—No debes preocuparte. Estarás bien. Me aseguraré de ello, te lo prometo. Todo está bien. Te cuidaré. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, no escaparé como ese idiota —declaró, jalándome dentro de un abrazo demoledor.

Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por cuán dulce era; era una chica muy afortunada de tener a alguien como él en mi vida. No pude evitar la risita tonta que escapó de mis labios por la demencia de la situación. No he tenido sexo en meses y sin embargo aquí estaba, embarazada, abandonada y siendo consolada por mi exnovio. Esto tenía que ser una de las cosas más extrañas que me habían pasado alguna vez. Lo hice retroceder y negué con la cabeza, sonriendo porque tenía a uno de los mejores chicos en el mundo como mi amigo.

—No estoy embarazada, Anthony —le conté, observando cómo fruncía el ceño y me miraba confundido.

—Pero dijiste…

Sonreí y tomé su mano.

—Dije que estaba en problemas. No estoy embarazada —confirmé.

Pareció exhalar un suspiro de alivio mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y cerraba los ojos.

—Bueno gracias a Dios por ello. Estaba imaginándonos casándonos y a mí cambiando pañales a las dos de la mañana mientras tenía tres trabajos sólo para mantenernos —farfulló, su rostro relajándose conforme hablaba.

Me senté a su lado. ¿Por qué pensaría eso de todos modos?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te verías a ti mismo haciendo eso? —pregunté, riéndome tontamente de nuevo por lo loco que era él.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No dejaría que te hicieras cargo tú sola. Nos casaríamos y me haría cargo de ti y del bebé —indicó como si no fuera para tanto.

Sentí cosquillear mis entrañas por la emoción; estaba abrumada por una ola de amor por él, no de la clase que sentía por Terry, sino más como un amor fraternal. Quería muchísimo a Anthony y siempre lo haría, habíamos pasado por mucho y cada una de las cosas sólo nos unía más. Lo abracé con fuerza, hundiendo mis dedos en sus hombros mientras intentaba no llorar.

—Tienes que ser el chico más dulce, más adorable del mundo, Anthony Brown —retrocedí, y me sonrió suavemente—. ¿En verdad harías eso por mí? —pregunté, mordiéndome el labio por lo considerado y desinteresado que era.

Asintió.

—Claro que lo haría, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás. —Limpió mis lágrimas con el dorso de uno de sus dedos y me miró con curiosidad—. Está bien, así que si no voy a ser un padrastro, entonces cuéntame sobre ese problema en el que de verdad estás metida.

Retrocedí conforme la realidad se hacía presente. Todavía debía decir las palabras y salir de ello.

—Está bien, conocí a Terry en verano. Terminamos por un par de semanas cuando el instituto comenzó, pero luego volvimos hace dos meses. Ya sabes todo eso.

Asintió.

—¿Sí? —confirmó, su tono de voz instándome a decir más.

Tragué saliva. Aunque ahora estaba menos preocupada, Anthony estaba dispuesto a arruinar su vida para ayudarme si estaba embarazada; seguro me ayudaría al decir un par de mentiritas si fuera necesario.

—Terry es un poco mayor que yo. Tiene veintidós años en realidad y cuando nos conocimos él no se dio cuenta de la edad que yo tenía, y no se lo dije porque pensé que sabía. Y… y…

—¿Y? —apremió.

—Estoy completamente enamorada de él, Anthony. Él también me ama, esto no es una aventura solamente o algo así, vamos completamente en serio. Necesito que lo sepas antes de que lo diga. —Lo miré, pidiéndole con los ojos que no se alterara.

Él asintió, pareciendo un poco triste por alguna razón.

—Sé que lo amas, Candy, puedo verlo. Ni siquiera una vez me miraste del modo en que lo haces cuando hablas de él; he sabido desde hace un tiempo que estás enamorada de ese tío.

Parecía un poco lastimado y fui golpeada por una ola de arrepentimiento por no poder amar a Anthony del modo que obviamente quería que lo hiciera. Deseé haberlo hecho. Deseé poder hacerlo feliz y darle lo que quería porque Dios sabía que se lo merecía. Sonrió pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Creo que era una sonrisa forzada para que no supiera lo mucho que lo estaba lastimando, pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo había visto y él no podía ocultarlo de mí ahora. Supe en ese momento que Anthony no me había olvidado, que era probablemente la razón por la cual no estaba saliendo con otras chicas. Ese pensamiento me rompió el corazón porque nunca quise lastimarlo, nunca. Quería que fuera feliz, pero simplemente no estábamos bien juntos, nunca lo estuvimos. En el fondo, los dos lo sabíamos, pero supongo que él aún deseaba algo diferente.

—¿Y bien? —Salté cuando su voz atravesó mis desvaríos mentales. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarla un poco y lo miré; obviamente él aún estaba esperando a que mi «problema» fuera expuesto.

—Terry es, bueno, él es… —Respiré profundo—. Él es nuestro profesor de cálculo —tartamudeé débilmente.

Anthony se levantó de un salto del sofá, mirándome como si estuviera loca, pero el brillo acusador, duro en sus ojos me dijo que creía lo que había dicho. Tragué saliva y esperé por su reacción.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G, Rossy Jimenez, MikaelaGrandchester y LIZ GARCIA.**

**Comoaguaparachocolate.. jajaja por supuesto que lo es amiga, pero no podemos negar que también es super divertido; sí en verdad que cuando leí el libro tuvo el mismo retroceso, por lo menos aquí les dieron el beneficio de la duda.**

**Laura Grandchester.. nooo yo tampoco se lo deseaba, lo bueno que no ocurrió, oh si en verdad repito Albert es maquiavélico, en verdad la carne es genial, lo bueno que está a favor de los dos rebeldes; insatisfechos, insatifechisimos jajaja yo ando igual amiga. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y de nada es lo menos que se merecen por tanto apoyo.**

**Luisa.. oh si Terry es un tierno, y ese Albert y Candy con su venganza, muy ingenioso lo de la carne; pues aquí ya hablaron con el director, ahora a esperar que pasa. Cómo sigues?, espero mejor!**

**Alexa C.. respira amiga jaaja, aquí tienes el siguiente, y por lo que veo hoy será doble, así que, deja corro. Y de nuevo gracias por los animos y todos tus reviews.**

**Liz garcia.. pues al parecer Candy manejó muy bien la situación, ahora a esperar que hace el director. Saludos para ti también, feliz viernes.**

**Leo morales.. jajaja hay amiga, no deberías de faltar a tus clases, que tal que en una de esas entra un profe caliente como sustituto y te lo pierdes jajaja; en verdad la familia de tu novio es así de buena onda? Ya quisiera yo jajaja; oh sí eso de las nuevas reglas es súper, esperemos que en algún momento Terry deje de pensar. Aquí uno más espero te guste.**

**Alix.. jajaja no os preocupéis, las actualizaciones serán mas lentas; pues no se que tan mal se vea Candy, pero digo tiene 17 igual Terry solo pensó que ya tenía 18, es poquito de diferencia jajajaja.**

**Karina KG.. lo siento, en verdad no me es tan fácil actualizar estos días ando un poco ajetreada, pero ya está aquí el siguiente, espero te guste.**

**Ely.. en verdad que si provoca envidia, y más con las nuevas reglas xD, que bien que te gusta amiga, aquí uno más. Saludines.**

**Rose Grandchester.. lo siento amiga en verdad se me complica, pero aquí esta el de hoy puntualito, para que veas te diré que en el siguiente sabemos que pasa con Eliza, pero no le digas a nadie o.O**

**Irene.. por supuesto Eliza se caracteriza por lo chismosa, y aquí podemos leer que Candy supo comportarse; no mas nervios amiga, aquí está el siguiente.**

**LizCarter.. jajaja, con todas sus opiniones podríamos hacer una gran lista de "Cosas malas que deben pasarle a Eliza" jajajaja; siii es lo que todos esperamos que pierdan la cabeza; al parecer todo va bien veremos que pasa. De nada en verdad ustedes animan a seguir.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. lo siento jajaja, pero ya está aquí el siguiente, que tal?**

**Vero.. jajajaja creo que todas lo haríamos, la verdad es que yo en lugar de Candy ya lo hubiera convencido jajaja no amiga que no te de el mimizqui jajajaja me acorde de la novela de Bety la fea donde al gay siempre le daba eso jajaja ok no! Bien amiga apenas estamos en eso de que quien eres tu quien yo, pero al parecer quieren cambiar la obra, según esto mañana se decide, ya te contaré, gracias.**

**Gadamigranchester.. jajaj también la odio a la maldita jajaja; pues al parecer las cosas van por buen camino, veremos que pasa.**

**Dalia.. sip esperemos todo les salga bien, ahora tiene mucho que ver lo que Anthony diga, no sea que los delate. Aquí un capí mas, espere sea de tu agrado.**

**Ivonne Saldaa.. jajaja los baños? Jajaja wakala, lamento la tortura, pero ya estoy por aquí de nuevo, que tal este?**

**Prisiterry.. jajaja si en verdad que es difícil, una vez que te acostumbras a ff, es complicado dejarlo, ntp por los reviews, sé que andas atareada con tus exámenes espero te este yendo super.**

**Buenos días! Hola chicas ya por aquí espero este capí les guste, al parecer todo va bien, el directos se ha comido la mentira jajaja, ahora veamos como reacciona Anthony. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, y como le dije a Alexa al parecer hoy será doble así que me voy para apurarme, si no se los pongo hoy mañana sin falta, sin embargo espero poder vale. Excelente viernes DLB.**


	36. Capítulo 36

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 36

HEY ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO EN ESPECIAL A _PRISCILLA (PRISITERRY)_, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ESPERO ESTES TENIENDO UN DIA EXCELENTE QUE DIOS TE BENDIGA Y TE PROPORCIONES MUCHOS AÑOS MAS, UN ABRAZO!

El es qué? -gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad-. ¿El Sr. Grandchester? ¿Es una maldita broma? ¿Un profesor? Dime que es una broma, Candy, por el amor de Dios, ¡esto es una locura!

Tragué saliva, inmediatamente lamentando mi decisión de contarle. Sobre el enojo que pude ver en su rostro, también pude ver mucho daño. Odiaba el hecho de hacerle daño, Anthony no merecía ser herido.

-Anthony, cálmate -le supliqué, dándole mi mejor cara persuasiva.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza otra vez, sus manos aferradas a su cabello.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿De verdad estás saliendo con el maldito profesor?

Asentí con la cabeza confirmándole.

-Sí, lo amo -susurré, mirándolo con un tono de disculpa.

Me miró con escepticismo.

-¿Lo quieres? ¿Cómo se puede amar a un hombre que saldría con una menor de edad? Sólo eres un maldita menor pero él es el que está a cargo de proteger y cuidar el bienestar del estudiante. ¡Se está aprovechando de ti! -Me gritó, mirándome como si yo fuera estúpida.

Podía sentir la ira hirviendo dentro de mí, poniéndome de pie también. -¡No se está aprovechando de mí! ¿Puedes controlarte un minuto y dejar que te lo explique? -dije, alzando mis manos con exasperación.

Se rió sin humor. -Claro, adelante, dime algo que me haga creer que este tipo no es un maldito pervertido que está abusando de su posición en el instituto para acosar a menores de edad -gruñó sarcásticamente.

Mi mano se moría de ganas de abofetear su cara porque le estaba faltando el respeto a Terry, pero contuve mi ira. Sabía que Anthony sólo estaba diciendo esas cosas porque estaba preocupado por mí. Él me estaba defendiendo.

Él no conocía mi voluntad ni la forma en que lo hice. La mayoría de las personas vería nuestra relación a través de los ojos de Anthony y yo tenía que tener en cuenta que sólo estaba tratando de ayudarme.

-Cuando lo conocí en verano no le dije qué edad tenía. Empezamos a salir y pensó que yo era mayor. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era mi profesor y que yo sólo tenía diecisiete años, él lo rompió inmediatamente; me dijo exactamente lo mismo que tú me acabas de decir. No es un mal tipo, Anthony. Por favor, sólo cálmate y escúchame un minuto -le rogué.

Su rostro se suavizó un poco. Yo sabía que él no estaría enfadado conmigo para siempre, podía confiar en Anthony para que cuidara mi espalda, solo debía calmarse una vez que hubiese superado el shock inicial.

-Si él no es un chico malo, entonces ¿por qué diablos está saliendo con una de sus estudiantes? Está enfermo, toda esta situación es enferma e ilegal -replicó él, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho defensivamente.

Sentí mi barbilla temblando mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos. Odiaba que la gente pudiera pensar eso de Terry. Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

-No puedes elegir de quién te enamoras -susurré con tristeza.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi cara. El gruño. -No llores, sabes que odio cuando lloras -gimió, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mí y me abrazó. Presioné mi cara en el hueco de su cuello e hice un par de respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmarme mientras él acariciaba mi espalda. Podía sentir todos sus músculos amontonados y tensos, probablemente debido a la situación y la dirección de la conversación en la que estábamos.

-Anthony, por favor no pienses mal de él. Es un buen tipo, él me hace muy feliz. La edad es sólo un número después de todo. En un par de años los cinco años que nos llevamos no serán nada. Sólo trata de ver esto desde mi punto de vista, ¿por favor? -Le rogué contra su cuello.

Suspiró. -Candy, no me gusta nada esta situación. Si él es un gran tipo, entonces él debe esperar hasta que termines el instituto, él debería haber esperado hasta que se hiciera legal para que pudieran estar juntos. Está mal -susurró, me sujetó con fuerza cuando me fui a apartar.

Negué con la cabeza. -Él quería esperar, yo no -le dije, hundiendo mis dedos en su espalda, deseando que entendiera-. Anthony, por favor, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y necesito que me entiendas.

Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, ahuecando mi cara en sus manos. Él sólo estaba mirándome, su mirada suave y como de costumbre, su mandíbula estaba apretada y tensa. Era evidente que no le gustaba en absoluto. El silencio era ensordecedor mientras él sólo me miraba como si fuera a escoger sus palabras con cuidado. Decidí romper la tensión y decir algo primero.

-No es sólo una aventura, lo amo. Realmente quiero que vosotros os llevéis bien, porque eres importante para mí, tu opinión es muy importante para mí, y quiero que realmente lo aceptes. ¿Por favor? -le susurré, dándole mi mejor cara. Esta cara siempre convencía a Anthony, él nunca podía estar enfadado conmigo o negarme cualquier cosa.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. -¿Va en serio contigo? -preguntó en voz baja.

Sentí que mi cuerpo tenso se comenzó a relajar, ya que asentí con confianza.

-Sí, es en serio -confirmé.

Él asintió, su rostro triste. -Sabes que debido a que él es un hombre viejo ya, estará azul pronto, ¿no? -Bromeó, una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de su boca.

Me reí con alivio. La intensa situación había terminado, el Anthony cariñoso estaba de vuelta. Asentí.

-Sí, le voy a teñir el cabello -estuve de acuerdo, siguiendo el juego.

Él se rió y abrió los ojos mirándome un poco exasperado.

-Consigues meterte en algunas situaciones de mierda, ¿no? ¿No estás satisfecha con tu aburrida vida? -Se burló, clavándome un dedo en las costillas.

Me reí y me alejé de él, sentándome en el sofá y tirando de él hacia abajo conmigo.

—Ni siquiera has oído la peor parte de todo, esto es sólo arañar la superficie -le dije.

Frunció el ceño, mirándome un poco preocupado mientras esperaba a que le dijera de qué estaba hablando. Le conté todo: cómo Terry y yo regresamos, como lo descubrió Eliza, y su chantaje, mientras él siseaba una serie de insultos de nuevo. Le dije sobre el plan de Albert, las tareas de recuperación de la inversión que había hecho y de mi reunión con el director. Todo el tiempo se quedó sentado allí, escuchando, mirándome fijamente. Cuando terminé, él dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se dejó caer en su silla.

-Guau, no estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que estabas en problemas. El plan parece tonto, sin embargo este tipo, Albert, es un genio del mal, como tú dijiste. -Él estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo.

Sonreí ante la idea de Albert. Todavía le debía muchas gracias.

-Sí, pero hay algo que me falta decirte. -Pestañeé hacia él preguntándome si querría ayudarme. Parecía parecerle bien conmigo saliendo con Terry, bueno, «parecerle bien» no era exactamente la palabra correcta, había dejado de burlarse cuando mencioné su nombre ahora, de todos modos, lo tomé como una buena señal.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él.

Respiré hondo. -Testigos.

Levantó una ceja. -No lo entiendo, Candy. -Me indicó, riéndose de su propia broma.

Sonreí débilmente. -Estaba esperando que me apoyaras un poco y le dijeras al director que has oído hablar de Albert. No le tienes que decir que lo conoces ni nada, sólo que sabes que nosotros salimos y que él es el hermano de Terry.

Hice una mueca, esperando por su reacción.

Él frunció el ceño. -Mira, Candy, yo entiendo que quieras salir con este chico, es tu elección pero, ¿cómo os puedo ayudar, si tenéis una relación ilegal que yo no apruebo? -respondió, mirándome con tono de disculpa.

Mi corazón se hundió. Realmente pensé que iba a ayudarme.

-Anthony, hace menos de diez minutos estabas dispuesto a casarte conmigo porque pensabas que yo estaba embarazada, pero ¿ni siquiera puedes decir una mentira para ayudarme a no meterme en problemas? -le pregunté, en voz baja.

Él gruño y cerró los ojos; se quedó callado por un rato, obviamente pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Por fin habló:

-Sí, tienes razón, sería un hipócrita si no te ayudo. Me hubiera casado contigo, hubiera dedicado mi vida a ti y al bebé que no era mío, supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es decir una pequeña mentira. -Estuvo de acuerdo.

La felicidad estalló dentro de mí. Grité y me lancé sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Gracias -chillé emocionada. Todo estaba listo ahora; si el director le preguntaba a mis dos mejores amigos, entonces ambos le dirían que sabían acerca de Albert.

Anthony se rió, pareciendo un poco sorprendido mientras me daba palmaditas en mi espalda.

-Relájate, Candy. No es como si yo fuera a darle al hombre viejo mi bendición. Él tiene que trabajar para que yo lo apruebe -dijo, riéndose.

Sonreí y me aparté para mirarlo. Por voluntad propia ganaría la aprobación de Anthony una vez que llegara a conocer más a Terry; probablemente serían buenos amigos porque ambos eran increíbles. Le besé la mejilla afectuosamente.

-Sabes que eres un amigo increíble, ¿verdad? -dije, sonriéndole agradecida.

Él asintió y rodó sus ojos. -Si, lo sé. ¿Qué tal si me muestras lo agradecida que estás preparándome la cena? ¡Me muero de hambre! -bromeó, apartándome de él, asintiendo hacia la cocina.

-Siempre estás muerto de hambre, creo que tienes gusanos -me burlé, guiñándole un ojo mientras me levantaba.

-Oye, ¡yo no tengo gusanos! —exclamó con falso horror-. Son serpientes -añadió, acariciando su estómago y sonriendo. Me eché a reír y lo tomé de la mano, tirando de él hacia la cocina para elegir lo que quería comer para la cena. Realmente tenía unas personas increíbles en mi vida, era de verdad una chica con suerte.

…...

Esa noche no pude dormir. Después de estudiar con Anthony, me llevó a casa y de inmediato me llamó Terry y hablé con él hasta bien pasada la medianoche. Estaba cansada, pero no podía relajarme lo suficiente para dormir. No podía dejar de preocuparme, tratando de pensar en cualquier error que tuviera el plan. Estaba bastante segura de que teníamos todo cubierto, no había CCTV* en las aulas, así que nadie nos había visto besándonos. Nunca hicimos nada en el pasillo donde había cámaras, nadie sospechaba nada.

Lo que más me preocupaba eran los trabajos que hice para Eliza. ¿Y si ella tenía algún material de mí en su casa o algo así? Ella podría mostrárselo al director y luego se preguntarían por qué yo estaba en su casa haciendo tareas para ella. Estaba bastante segura de que ella no iría por ese camino, aunque, ¿no estaría ella en más problemas si admitiera que me chantajeó? De todos modos, si fuera a hacer eso, diría que me pagó por hacer todas sus tareas. Sería su palabra contra la mía y quedaría mal ante los ojos del director porque esperaba que todos los maestros nos respaldaran.

Apagué mi alarma incluso antes de que sonara y me senté en el borde de la cama, acunando mi dolor de cabeza en mis manos. Estaba agotada, pero al mismo tiempo muy excitada y nerviosa, como con adrenalina o algo así. Era como un oxímoron**, los dos sentimientos dentro de mí se enfrentaban uno contra el otro, una parte de mí quería caer en la cama y dormir para siempre, la otra parte de mí quería que corriera al instituto y ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Me vestí lentamente, matando un poco el tiempo y luego empujé mi comida alrededor de mi tazón no queriendo comer nada en caso de que me hiciera sentir enferma. Mi estómago ya estaba lleno de mariposas, posiblemente no entraría ni una más. Mi teléfono móvil sonó en mi bolso, así que lo saqué esperando que fuera Paty, no lo era, era Terry. Sonreí y contesté con voz cansada.

-Hola, preciosa. Me dijeron que faltaste porque realmente estás mal y me preguntaba si podría ir un poco más temprano hoy a tu casa -me preguntó.

Sonreí alegremente. Me encantaría estar unos minutos más con él esa mañana. Necesitaba que envolviera sus brazos a mi alrededor y me dijera que me amaba en persona, en lugar de hacerlo a través del teléfono.

-¿A qué hora estás pensando? -pregunté, mirando mi reloj. Eran justo antes de las ocho, él no solía recogerme hasta las ocho y media.

-Cuando estés lista, estoy afuera, te espero -respondió.

Me reí. -Eres impaciente -me burlé, sonriendo como una idiota y tirando mi Lucky Charms sin tocar, al cesto de basura.

-Siempre -confirmó, riendo.

Agarré mi mochila y le grité a mi mamá que me iba temprano y luego me dirigí hacia la puerta rápidamente. Prácticamente corrí hacia su jeep, tan emocionada de verlo que mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentir un hormigueo y pinchazos. Subí a su auto y suspiré con satisfacción mientras él me sonreía.

Su hermosa sonrisa iluminó mi día y me hizo olvidar lo cansada que estaba. Su sonrisa me hizo sentir que todo estaba bien en mi mundo. Haría cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa. Todo esto era sólo un pequeño punto en el horizonte, algo que recordaríamos y nos reiremos un día; por lo menos, eso esperaba de todos modos.

-Buenos días -susurró, su mirada recorrió mi cara-. Te ves como si no hubieras dormido bien.

Me eché a reír y me acerqué más a él en el asiento, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Eso fue una forma educada de decir me veo horrible esta mañana? -le pregunté, fingiendo estar ofendida.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza lentamente, trazando con su dedo mi mejilla ligeramente.

-Para mí nunca te ves horrible. Sólo te ves como si necesitaras un par de horas para dormir, tal vez deberías dormir en mi casa esta noche. Parece que siempre duermes bien en mi cama -murmuró, rozando ligeramente su nariz con la mía.

Mis entrañas bailaron de alegría con la idea de pasar la noche con él. Me mordí el labio y asentí.

-Tu cama es más confortable que la mía -susurré, siguiendo el juego.

Él asintió. -Estoy de acuerdo entonces. Te paso a recoger alrededor de las tres y media -sugirió.

Sonreí ante la idea. -Terry, sólo deja de hablar y ¡bésame ya! -Se lo ordené, tratando de parecer severa.

Sonrió. -Sí, Srta. White -dijo, chocando sus labios con los míos. Sonreí contra sus labios y presioné mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo todo. Todo lo que estaba pasando en este momento, todo lo que me estaba estresando y que me hacía perder el sueño, todo valía la pena. Él lo valía totalmente.

Se apartó y me miró con curiosidad. -¿Desayunaste? -preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, mordiendo mi labio. Él sonrió-. Genial. Vamos a ir a esa cafetería donde hacen los pasteles que te gustan -sugirió alegremente.

Asentí agradecida. -Está bien, pero voy a salir corriendo a conseguir los pasteles y comeremos en el coche -me comprometí.

Estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad y era temprano, así que nadie debía de estar allí, pero no valía la pena tomar el riesgo, no cuando estábamos ya en un gran problema.

Puso en marcha el motor, poniendo el coche en la vía y entonces tomó mi mano. -Lo que quieras, preciosa.

La mañana era casi dolorosa. Cada segundo se sentía como una hora, cada hora se sentía como un día. En todo lo que podía pensar era en el director preguntando y haciendo sus investigaciones. Eliza estaba alrededor caminando, sonriéndome con satisfacción, haciendo comentarios, del tipo «gusto de volver a veros», pero sólo los ignoré.

Anthony, Dios bendiga su corazón, estaba a mi lado e hizo un par de comentarios sarcásticos hacia ella, parecía muy ofendida por ello. Yo silenciosamente me pregunté si tenía razón, ¿era Eliza atractiva para Anthony? Incluso si lo fuera, no iba a ir ninguna parte con él. Él realmente la odiaba, ahora más que nunca.

En el medio de mi clase de español alguien llegó con una nota y se la entregó a la profesora. Ella inmediatamente se acercó a la parte delantera de mi escritorio y me miró con curiosidad.

-Al director le gustaría verte, Candy -dijo, señalando hacia la puerta.

Oh Dios, por favor, ¡que todo esté bien!

Asentí tragando mi miedo y metiendo mis libros en mi mochila. Paty me susurraba una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que todo estaba funcionando a la perfección.

El director se había acercado a Paty esta mañana, preguntándole por Albert. Ella confirmó todo, incluso poniéndose a sí misma en problemas al decirle que ella era una de las que estuvo en el club conmigo y que conoció a Albert esa noche también. Había alentado al director Whitman para que hablara con Anthony también y sobre lo que me contó él, esa reunión había ido bien también. Anthony le había dicho que yo sólo hablaba de Albert, sin parar y que estaba completamente enamorada de él, pero que él no lo había conocido todavía.

Cuando ya había guardado todo, me dirigí a la oficina y tomé un par de respiraciones profundas, recuperando mi confianza. Mientras me dirigía a la puerta de la oficina y levantaba la mano para tocar, se abrió antes de que mi mano pudiera hacer contacto con la puerta. Terry se dirigía fuera de la oficina, el director Whitman detrás de él, obviamente viéndolo salir educadamente. Los dos estaban sonriendo. Tragué saliva. ¡Sí, están sonriendo! Esa es una buena señal. Por favor, que esto haya sido arreglado.

-Oh, Candy, gran sincronización. Entra -dijo el director Whitman entusiasmado.

Miré a Terry curiosamente mientras se volvía para mirar al hombrecillo calvo.

-Gracias por tener todo solucionado tan rápido, Whitman. Es agradable saber que hay una red de apoyo aquí, algo como esto podría haber sido desastroso si no se hubiera manejado de la manera profesional y oportuna como lo hiciste -él indicó.

¡Caramba! Allí está el profesional Terry de nuevo, usando grandes palabras.

El director Whitman sonrió cálidamente y Terry se dispuso a salir, dando un paso a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar más.

-Besa culos -le susurré en voz tan baja, que el envejecido director no habría sido capaz de escucharme.

Oí reír a Terry mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, dejándome en la oficina a mi suerte con el director. Quería rogarle que volviera y tomara mi mano, en lugar de eso, decidí dejar de comportarme como una niña y actuar como una adulta y me dirigí hacia la silla libre, sentándome y mirando al director Whitman expectante.

Él sonrió. -Está bien, Candy, espero que sepas por qué estás aquí. Te dije que iba a investigar la denuncia que se hizo y lo he hecho. Como seguro estabas esperando, la acusación ha sido falsa -dijo con una sonrisa casi de disculpa.

Sentí un espasmo en mi pierna. Junté mis pies frenándome de saltar sobre su escritorio y hacer un baile feliz. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme controlada mientras asentía con confianza.

-Por supuesto que lo era, era simplemente estúpido. -Me burlé, rodando mis ojos para lograr un efecto dramático.

Él asintió. -Siento mucho que hayáis sido arrastrados por todo esto. No estoy seguro de si solo fue una broma inofensiva o si la denuncia fue hecha con maliciosa intención, pero ten por seguro que el denunciante será tratado adecuadamente. No seré amable con quienes desperdician mi tiempo, especialmente con los que inventan mentiras acerca de uno de mis maestros jóvenes más prometedores. -Frunció el ceño con enojo y sentí una oleada de tristeza por Eliza. Ella estaba en serios problemas por la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Qué significa eso? -le pregunté, queriendo saber cuál sería su castigo, pero al mismo tiempo no queriendo saber realmente.

Suspiró y tomó su pluma, golpeándola en el escritorio inconscientemente. El sonido rítmico comenzó a volverme loca casi de inmediato.

-Ella ya ha sido suspendida del instituto por una semana. Va a ser despojada de su papel de jefa de animadoras, pero le he permitido permanecer como parte del equipo porque no quiero que el equipo sufra. Grandchester estuvo de acuerdo con que el castigo era suficiente. Él ha sido muy comprensivo y atento acerca de todo el asunto. Tienes suerte de tener un maestro talentoso y brillante -dijo, sonriendo con cariño.

¡Caramba, Terry hizo una gran impresión en este instituto!

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. -Soy afortunada de que él tenga un hermano tan maravilloso -contesté, sonriendo ante el pensamiento de Albert. Esa declaración tuvo más significado de lo que el director sabía.

Él sonrió y me miró un poco desconcertado, como si yo fuera esa estúpida chica de la escuela que no termina de entender que acaba de esquivar una bala. Confíe en mí, yo entiendo todo.

-Bien, bien, gracias por tu tiempo y probablemente deberías ir a clase. ¿Necesitas una nota para explicar por qué llegas tarde? -preguntó, abriendo cajón por cajón, obviamente en busca de papel.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

-No, está bien: tengo clase con el Sr. Grandchester en estos momentos. Creo que va a entender porque se me hizo tarde -me reí.

El director Whitman también se río. -Probablemente estás en lo cierto. -Él se levantó, señalando el final de la reunión así que agarré mi mochila y me puse de pie también-. Gracias de nuevo por ser tan cooperativa, sé que esta investigación no tuvo que haber sido fácil para ti -dijo, sonriendo amablemente.

Me encogí de hombros. -Está bien. En realidad fue bastante gracioso. Albert rió durante horas cuando le dije que la gente pensaba que yo estaba saliendo con su estudioso hermano -mentí, fingiendo disgusto al final. Se echó a reír, mirándome como si dijera «eres una pequeña chica tonta», sonriendo de nuevo-. Oh, ¡espera! Me dijo que fue quitado el puesto de jefa de las porristas. ¿Eso quiere decir que era Eliza Leagan la que trató de meterme en problemas? -le pregunté, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Él sonrió con tristeza. -Sí, pero te agradecería si lo dejaras así. Ella ha sido castigada y reprendida. Si tú tienes algún problema con ella cuando regrese después de su suspensión, por favor ven a mí, no trates de resolver cualquier cosa o buscar venganza. Si seguís teniendo problemas, voy a tener que tratarlo como un incidente distinto y las dos estaréis en problemas, ¿entiendes? -preguntó, mirándome con severidad.

Asentí. Ahí va mi fantasía de golpearla en la cara.

-Está bien -Estuve de acuerdo de mala gana. Me colgué la mochila por encima de mi hombro y prácticamente salté a clase de cálculo.

Sentí como si me hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. Ahora que todo se había solucionado me sentía como si pudiera respirar de nuevo correctamente. No me di cuenta cuan estresada me había puesto.

Terry me sonrió cuando entré en su clase. Capté la mirada de Paty y asentí. Una sonrisa se extendía a través de su cara mientras parecía relajarse también. Me abrí paso a través de las filas de asientos y elegí uno vacío, tratando desesperadamente de no sonreír como una idiota que acababa de ganar la lotería.

Cuando sonó la campana final, guardé todo y me fui sin decir nada a Terry. No lo necesitaba; ya habíamos hecho nuestros planes para esa noche. Él iba a recogerme en mi casa en media hora. ¡Supongo que vamos a celebrar esta noche!

A medida que llegaba a mi casillero, mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo. Lo agarre, esperando una llamada de Terry, así que ni siquiera me molesté en mirar el identificador de llamadas mientras atendía.

-Hola novio -susurré, sonriendo como una loca.

Oí la risa del otro lado de la línea. -Hola novia -contestó Albert.

Me sonrojé y rodé los ojos. No conseguiría que lo olvidara pronto.

-Hola, Sambo.

-Bombón -dijo, con tono de advertencia. Me eché a reír. Él odiaba que lo llamara así. Para ser honesta, si él no lo odiase tanto yo probablemente no lo haría. Su reacción a ello era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar-. Estoy fuera, ven a buscarme -me ordenó con pereza.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida. ¿Está fuera?

-¿Eh? -Me encogí de hombros ante Paty, que me miraba con curiosidad, le hice un gesto con la boca que Albert estaba fuera-. Está bien, entonces sólo déjame tomar mis libros. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos?

Él se echó a reír. -Sólo deja las preguntas y trae tu bonito trasero aquí. Estoy aburrido de esperar ya y algunas de estas chicas están empezando a desnudarme con sus ojos, sabes lo consciente que soy de mi persona, cuando la gente me mira -bromeó.

Me reí y agarré mis libros del casillero. Enlazando mi brazo con el de Paty, saliendo por las puertas delanteras y desconectando la línea. Albert estaba allí de pie, apoyado contra el costado de su coche, luciendo caliente como de costumbre. En realidad no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que algunas de las chicas lo miraban, realmente lo estaban haciendo. No podría culparlas exactamente, los chicos Grandchester eran agradables a la vista.

Sonreí mientras caminaba y él se movía, sacando un enorme ramo de tulipanes rojos por detrás de su espalda, sosteniéndolos para mí. Di un grito ahogado y lo miré sorprendida. ¿Por qué él iba a comprarme flores? Y, ¿cómo sabía cuáles eran mis favoritas?

Fruncí el ceño, un poco desconcertada mientras caminaba hacia él. La gente estaba parada observándonos. Un chico ardiente estacionado en la zona de prohibido estacionar, sosteniendo un ramo de flores, no era algo que sucedía todos los días en nuestro instituto.

Cuando llegué hasta él, sonrió y me entregó las flores.

-De Terry -susurró, dando un paso más cerca de mí.

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleró un poco porque Terry le había pedido a su hermano dármelas. Aww, es tan malditamente adorable. De repente me di cuenta de por qué Albert estaba aquí, más testigos para nuestra relación falsa. Yo sólo deseaba que Terry me hubiese dicho que había arreglado esto, así no hubiese estado tan sorprendida.

-Eso es muy dulce, gracias, Albert -dije efusivamente, pasando mi dedo a lo largo de los pétalos, simplemente derritiéndome por dentro de lo adorable que era mi novio.

De pronto Albert envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó más a él. Dejé escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, cuando dio un tirón hacia adelante y me estrellé contra su pecho, apenas logrando mover mis flores fuera del camino a tiempo. Él sonrió y chocó sus labios contra los míos, besándome por cuarta vez.

Gemí contra sus labios pero no traté de alejarme. Si éste era el plan de Terry entonces yo tenía que aceptarlo. Confiaba en Terry completamente así que si él le pidió a Albert que me besara delante de un montón de estudiantes entonces lo dejaría.

Cuando por fin se apartó, le sonreí torpemente.

-Preferiría que Terry me diese ese regalo en persona -bromeé en voz baja, sabiendo que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar nuestra conversación.

Albert se echó a reír. -No, eso era de mi parte -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Terry no le había dicho que me besara? Golpeé su brazo y jadeé.

-Albert -exclamé, sacudiendo mi cabeza sorprendida de que acabara de besarme de nuevo.

Él se rió y me sonrió con malicia. -¡Tú sabes que me encanta fastidiar a mi hermano! Él va con su impresionante tonalidad roja, es increíble -afirmó, riendo mientras me daba una palmada en el brazo-. Relájate, bombón, no es como si yo quisiera besarte. Cielos, quiero decir, necesito un poco de enjuague bucal o algo para matar todos los gérmenes de Terry que acabas de pasarme. -Él fingió un escalofrío para dar un efecto dramático.

Cerré los ojos y me reí en voz baja mientras me llevaba a su coche. Albert era realmente muy divertido y simplemente no pudo resistir la oportunidad de burlarse de la vida de su hermano.

*CCTV: Cámaras de seguridad.

**Oxímoron: Una paradoja o una contradicción.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G, Rossy Jimenez, MikaelaGrandchester y LIZ GARCIA.**

**Ivonne Saldaa.. jajaja no tienes que esperar a mañana, aquí el siguiente.**

**Liz Carter.. Sí amiga ya estamos en la recta final, ya falta poco, yo creo vamos terminando por el miércoles; y sí ya tengo una nueva idea has leído Contra el Viento del Norte?**

**Prisiterry.. jajaja muchas gracias, por supuesto, todos los reviews cuentan; en verdad todos coincidimos en que Eliza es una maldita, y como ves si funcionó el plan, aquí el castigo de Eliza y aquí su capí extra, gracias por todos tus reviews y de nuevo Felicidades.**

**Alexa C.. respira amiga jajaja, aquí el siguiente que tal?, y no, para nada me fastidias, al contrario en verdad agradezco todo tu entusiasmo, me encanta leerte y saber que la historia te gusta tanto como a mí; mil gracias por cada uno de tus reviews eres genial.**

**Ely.. jajajaja sí en verdad en ocasiones los mas listos, son los más tontos jajaja, y pues mira el lindo Anthony también resultó ser un buen amigo, aquí el capítulo extra.**

**Normis rosas.. jajajaj lo siento, a veces me animo de más, que bueno que te gusta, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Leo morales.. jaajaja pues en verdad que genial, espero que siempre te traten de esa manera; siiii resulta que Anthony es el eterno caballero jajaja. Y en la obra pues ahora resulta que siempre será Pinocho, así que el lunes sabré que me toca, gracias por preguntar.**

**Vero.. jajajaj desafortunadamente no habrá príncipe, haremos Pinocho. Tienes razón a veces quieres tanto a una persona que solo quieres hacer lo correcto, lo bueno es que aquí Anthony fue un gran amigo. Aquí el siguiente amiga, para que no te de él mimizqui jajajaja.**

**Laura Grandchester.. cierto amiga, por muy bonita que sea, es una maldita y Anthony no se fijaría en ella, y te doy la razón, esperemos que este gran chico encuentre a alguien que valga la pena, por el momento ha demostrado ser un excelente amigo; sí pobre de mi Terry le dijeron anciano jajaj, gracias por todos tus lindos reviews, me encanta que te encante la historia jajaja!**

**Nandumbu.. bueno, pues como ves Anthony no los delato fiuuu jajaja en verdad que sí Candy es totalmente afortunada al tener tanto apoyo, y si faltan varias cositas pero ya estamos en la recta final. En verdad que al contrario yo agradezco tus lindas palabras, que hermosa opinión tienes de mí, todos los capís son mis mas sinceras gracias por su apoyo, y responder sus reviews es lo menos que puedo hacer en verdad y lo hago con gusto.**

**Liz garcia.. Anthony se comportó a la altura, la verdad es que es un gran amigo; aquí el capítulo extra amiga, lindo fin para ti también.**

**Luisa.. jajajaja imaginte lo que podrían hacer estos dos con Eliza, pobre. Me da mucho gusto saber que te encuentras mejor, besos.**

**Rose Grandchester.. jajaja pobre perralisa la compadezco eres maquiavélica igual que Albert; y como vemos Anthony apoyó totalmente a Candy, en verdad tiene grandes amigos.**

**Alix.. jajaja que bien que ya vas a la par, aquí uno más espero que te guste.**

**Irene.. jajaja en verdad que sí, y como dice Candy que bueno que no son parea de lo contrario imagínate el caos; sí Anthony es un hermoso, ojala que pronto encuentre a alguien que lo ame. Saludos para ti también.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. pues si amiga, como todo un buen amigo enamorada le brindó todo su apoyo.**

**Karina GZ.. aquí un capí mas, que tal? Gracias por tu mensaje.**

**Dalia.. pues como vemos el werito si apoyo a Candy jajaja, en verdad es un amor, aquí uno más, me gustaría dejar otro pero mi tiempito no me lo permite lo siento.**

**Hola chicas, nuevamente por aquí, como siempre aquí está su capí extra en agradecimiento a sus reviews, espero que les guste, que tal ese Albert que se aprovecha de la situación jajaja en verdad me hace el día. Nos leemos mañana DLB.**


	37. Capítulo 37

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 37

La siguiente semana fue una semana normal.

En realidad se sentía tan extraña, porque aunque mi vida no había sido normal durante tanto tiempo yo estaba esperando que algo malo fuera a suceder, que alguna ex-novia celosa de Terry saliese de la nada y le dijese que estaba embarazada o que alguien más nos pillara y le dijera al director de nuevo. Yo estaba aún esperando por Anthony para aplastar la guarrada que saliera acerca de Terry de «abusar de su posición de autoridad para acosar a las jóvenes», pero nada de eso sucedió.

Anthony habló con Terry, sin embargo, en privado, Terry me había contado esa noche lo que le había comentado. Al parecer, Anthony le había dicho lo importante que era yo para él y cómo él no quería verme herida, cómo no le gustaba la situación, pero le gustaba lo feliz que era.

Puedo imaginar que hubo algunas amenazas involucradas en esa conversación también, pero Terry no entró en detalles acerca de eso conmigo. Con todo, Anthony parecía mucho más a gusto con él, supuse que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que fueran amigos. Los dos eran grandes personas y tenían personalidades impresionantes, probablemente acabarían siendo compañeros de copas o algo, bueno, cuando Anthony tuviera edad suficiente para beber de todos modos.

La gente hablaba sin parar sobre Eliza, sin embargo. No se podía caminar por el pasillo el día siguiente a su suspensión, sin que alguien mencionara su nombre. La especulación comenzó inmediatamente acerca de por qué había sido suspendida y degradada de capitana de las animadoras.

Terry me dijo esa noche que a Eliza no se le permitió decir a nadie el verdadero motivo porque eso sería echar más leña a «un rumor falso», así que estábamos bastante fuera de eso por el momento. Si ella decidía que quería difundir las noticias alrededor del instituto acerca de Terry y yo entonces, habría más problemas para ella, el director había sido al parecer muy claro acerca de eso. Porque nadie sabía la verdad sobre su suspensión, las conjeturas estaban poniéndose bastantes salvajes.

Algunas de ellas eran realmente indignantes. Oí que una chica propagó que Eliza tuvo una crisis nerviosa, que se había comido un tarro entero de mayonesa y luego se desnudó e hizo un baile en el escritorio del director.

Otra era que había tenido una cirugía de nariz mal hecha y que todo esto era una conspiración, que no estaba realmente suspendida en absoluto, solo estaba a la espera de que la hinchazón bajara.

El otro chisme que andaba en los pasillos era: Mi novio sexy. El mismo que me había recogido del instituto con un montón de tulipanes. Todo el mundo quería saber todos los detalles sobre Albert. Cuando se supo que era hermano de un profesor —y no cualquier profesor, sino del más caliente que el instituto hubiera tenido alguna vez— la gente literalmente se volvió loca.

Yo estaba siendo perseguida para obtener información sobre Terry; querían saber todo sobre él. Si había conocido a su novia, si estaba viendo con la señorita Marlow; ¿era gay? ¿Se lo había revelado a sus padres, sin embargo? es decir ¿salió del closet?, ¿dónde era que vivía?.

Las preguntas eran interminables y en realidad un poco hostigadoras. Terry sin duda tenía un montón de chicas fanáticas en la escuela. Tuve una gran semana, pero era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que «ella» regresara. Yo estaba horrorizada.

No tenía ni idea de lo que ella iba a hacer o decir. Ella iba a odiarme aún más ahora, yo definitivamente volvería a estar en su radar. Sentí un montón de cosas yendo mal en mi vida de nuevo, como solían ser. Notas pegadas en mi espalda, mi armario lleno de barro, mis libros desapareciendo.

Había tenido que ocuparme de todo eso de su parte antes, supuse que tendría manejarlo de nuevo. Cuando ese terrible lunes por la mañana llegó por fin, di un paso vacilante en el instituto. El brazo de Anthony estaba firme alrededor de mi hombro para apoyarme.

Él me recogió esa mañana en vez de Terry porque no quería que yo fuese caminando a clase por mi cuenta el primer día de regreso de Eliza. Me mordí el labio mientras con la mirada recorría mi entorno, pero no pude ver ninguna conmoción ni nada. Si ella estuviera ya aquí, ¿entonces no habría personas rodeándola, pidiendo detalles y explicaciones?

Miré a Anthony.

—¿Crees que tal vez sus ricos padres estaban tan avergonzados por su comportamiento, que la enviaron a un internado privado en alguna parte muy lejos, para terminar su último año? —pregunté, sonriéndole esperanzada.

Él se rió y negó.

—¿Desde cuándo has sido tan afortunada?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, dejándole guiarme hacia mi casillero.

Puse mi combinación y abrí vacilante, dando un paso hacia atrás, esperando montones de estiércol caer en mis zapatos.

Pero no había nada allí, nada inusual en lo más mínimo.

¿Ella no viene hoy? ¿Tal vez tengo los días mezclados y ella volvería mañana? ¿Tal vez estaba enferma? Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero obviamente lo hice demasiado pronto.

Los susurros brotaron de todos a mi alrededor, la gente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miraban hacia el pasillo mientras diez personas iban caminando por él, disparando preguntas una tras otra a la chica en el centro del grupo. Tragué saliva mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Había algo duro, glacial en su mirada que envió escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

¡Wow, y ella me llama la princesa de hielo!

Su mandíbula apretada y mi corazón se dejó caer en mi estómago. Sus largas piernas la hacían casi deslizarse por el pasillo hacia mí. Era como una escena de una película donde el malo hace su entrada y todos se apartan para ellos, mientras mantienen sus ojos clavados en su pobre víctima.

Sí, esa pobre víctima era yo, y yo estaba más que un poco intimidada por su entrada, tal vez esa era su intención, no estaba segura. Oh Dios, por favor no dejes que me acuse en el medio del pasillo y empiece todo esto de nuevo. Por favor, no dejes que haya más problemas para Terry. Puedo hacer frente cualquier cosa que pueda tirarme a mí, siempre y cuando ella no lo involucre más.

Ella estaba ignorando todos a su alrededor mientras le preguntaban dónde había estado y si alguno de los rumores eran ciertos. Me di cuenta con cierta satisfacción que su cabello había perdido definitivamente ese hermoso brillo que solía tener, ahora era una pelirroja aburrida. Contuve una sonrisa y me pregunté cuánta de la tintura-champú para el cabello le quedaba antes de que se acabara y el pelo retornara a su brillo normal.

Anthony se acercó a mi lado y se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído, sentí su aliento acariciar mi mejilla, pero no escuché lo que decía. Era como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido gradualmente en el fondo, excepto ella y yo.

No podía oír la conmoción que estaba segura sucedía a mi alrededor. Todo lo que podía era centrarme en su cara malvada mientras me miraba fijamente. Se detuvo frente a mí y tomé la oportunidad de hablar antes que ella.

—Hola, Eliza, ¿dónde has estado? La gente decía que te fuiste de vacaciones —triné yo, fingiendo confianza. La miré de arriba abajo, obviamente—. No luces muy bronceada, ¿llovió todo el tiempo?

Ella se burló de mí y no se molestó en contestar mi comentario, sólo movió la mano en un gesto desdeñoso a la pandilla de chicas pendientes en torno a ella suplicando su atención. Mi mente vagamente registró que todos se fueron de inmediato. Sabía que no irían muy lejos, aunque estarían esperando para hablar con ella tan pronto como terminase de limpiar el piso con mi cara. Giró la cabeza y miró a mi izquierda, apretando su mandíbula, su ojo haciendo un pequeño tic y empezando a suavizarlo levemente, antes de que sintiera un brazo deslizarse alrededor de mi hombro y los ojos de Eliza inmediatamente ardieron de nuevo.

—Solo vete, Anthony. Quiero hablar con ella en privado, tenemos asuntos pendientes —ordenó Eliza, mirando a Anthony que estaba de pie junto a mi protectoramente.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Crees que me voy alejar porque haces ese sucio gesto con la mano? —Enseñó su dedo del medio—. Sí vale, lo que tú digas, cariño —se burló, rodando los ojos. Se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Quieres salir de aquí? Hay un mal olor persistente en esta área.

Ella hizo lo que sonó como un gruñido de frustración y agarró mi brazo.

—Quiero hablar contigo, ¡ahora! —susurró, con voz amenazante y hostil.

Me sacudí de su aprisionamiento. Mi mano se cerró en un puño mientras yo quería desesperadamente llevar a cabo esa fantasía que en una ocasión había tenido donde rompía su cara en los casilleros. Me erguí todo lo que pude y tiré mis hombros hacia atrás mientras hablaba.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos la una a la otra.

Ella resopló y me miró con incredulidad clara en su rostro. A juzgar por la conmoción que había transparente en sus facciones, estaba obviamente esperando que me disculpara o suplicara y humillara por su perdón por haberla metido en problemas. Estaría esperando un largo tiempo si eso era lo que estaba esperando de mí.

Se inclinó más cerca de mí, sus labios tirando hacia atrás de una manera amenazante, mostrando su perfecto esmalte, dientes blancos como perlas que apuesto que habrían costado a su papá una fortuna.

—Oh, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Ahora, ¿vamos a hacer esto en privado, o en medio del pasillo? —escupió.

Tragué saliva. El veneno de su voz era realmente pavoroso, pero si ella me ponía un dedo encima entonces daría tantos golpes como recibiría. Me exprimí el cerebro, tratando de recordar las lecciones que Anthony me había dado un par de años atrás, de legítima defensa y cómo lanzar un golpe decente. No quería ser una Bella Swan y romperme un hueso mientras rompía la cara de Eliza. Tal vez debería haber recibido un curso de repaso de Anthony por supuesto, lista para este momento.

Asentí hacia los baños. Si ella iba a hacerlo de este modo entonces yo más bien preferiría hacerlo en privado. Tal vez no le importaba meterse en más problemas, tal vez sólo quería llegar a la verdad. Aunque sólo fuera un rumor podría arruinar la carrera de Terry, una acusación como esa no sería fácilmente olvidada.

—¿Los baños? —sugerí.

Asintió y giró sobre sus talones de diez centímetros, pavoneándose allí, lanzando su pelo sobre su hombro con un movimiento de cabeza. Hice una mueca y miré a Anthony en busca de apoyo. Probablemente era afortunada de que Paty no estuviera aquí porque probablemente habría arrojado el primer golpe a ciencia cierta, tenía un temperamento más ardiente que el mío.

Anthony sonrió de modo tranquilizador.

—¿Quieres que vaya? —ofreció, mirando como si realmente quisiera.

Me eché a reír. —Siempre tuviste una cosa con el baño de las chicas —bromeé.

Él se rió y asintió. —Es un lugar mágico. —Se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla, inclinándose a mi oído—. Sólo dile que hizo un comentario embarazoso y entonces le preguntas en cuántos problemas se puso por mentir —susurró.

Le sonreí y me retiré de sus brazos. No podía evitar desear que Terry estuviese aquí conmigo. Necesitaba un abrazo de él, una sonrisa, una caricia de su mano, cualquier cosa. Él siempre había tenido una presencia calmante a su alrededor que me vendría muy bien ahora mismo. Tomé un profundo respiro y seguí a Eliza al baño de chicas.

Cuando llegué allí, ella inmediatamente giró la cerradura de la puerta para que nadie más pudiera entrar con nosotras. Vi cómo ella puso su bolso de Gucci en el mostrador, moviéndolo ligeramente hasta que estuvo feliz con ello.

Probablemente estaba preocupada acerca de que se dañara; probablemente costaría lo suficiente como para reacondicionar los destartalados baños de la escuela.

—Bueno, ¿tienes algo que decirme? —espetó, con los ojos duros y acusadores.

Levanté una ceja.

—Claro que tengo, pero nada de muy buen gusto —ofrecí, encogiéndome de hombros, sonriéndole dulcemente. No había modo de que yo estuviera causando problemas. Ella me está incitando, tratando de conseguir que le golpeara o algo, así podía ir y denunciarme. ¡Bruja estúpida!

Frunció el ceño.

—¡No puedo creer que te has salido con la tuya! Tú eres la que hace algo ilegal y yo soy la que tiene suspensión —vociferó, lanzando sus manos arriba con exasperación. Brevemente me compadecí de ella, tenía razón, todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, sin embargo se metió en problemas por ello. Pero la culpa se desvaneció cuando ella se burló y me condujo a hablar—. ¿Qué ve un tipo como él en una chica como tú de todos modos? Quiero decir, mírate —susurró ella, recorriendo sus ojos por mi cuerpo lentamente, con una desagradable mueca en su cara.

—No eres nada especial, pero sin embargo te besó.

Me estremecí bajo su escrutinio. ¿Realmente lucía tan mal que tenía que mirarme con tanto odio y asco? Sé que no soy la chica más guapa por los alrededores, pero no estoy tan mal, sin duda. Siempre fui feliz con sólo ser yo, ¿no debería ser suficientemente?, sin duda no parecía pensarlo.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? —le pregunté, moviendo la cabeza en confusión. No tenía idea de lo que había he hecho para que le disguste como lo hacía, ella siempre tuvo un problema conmigo y Paty.

—¡Porque lo tienes todo! —gritó ella, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí.

Di un paso atrás por el veneno en su voz, sonaba realmente aterradora cuando gritó de esa manera. La miré con curiosidad, tratando de averiguar su comentario.

¿Lo tengo todo? Ella es la que tiene el papá rico que le da todo lo que pide, ropa de diseño, la última tecnología, caballos, coches brillantes —a pesar de que ahora debe oler a carne rancia—. ¿Qué posiblemente podría tener, que ella no tuviera? Ella es la maldita Eliza Leagan. Vive como una princesa.

—¿Yo... qué? —fruncí el ceño, ella debía haber perdido el sentido de la realidad de algún modo. Se apartó de mí, con los hombros caídos mientras caminaba hacia el lavabo y agarraba el borde firmemente.

—Tú tienes todo, y ni siquiera lo ves. Siempre he estado celosa de ti, ¡tú y la estúpida Paty O'Brian! Ugh, siempre estuvieron juntas en el instituto, cada año se volvieron más y más cercanas y yo todo lo que conseguí eran amigos falsos que querían usarme por un poco de popularidad y el estatus de mis padres. Tus padres vienen a los partidos del instituto, ellos se interesan en ti, se preocupan por ti, pero mi familia prefiere tirar el dinero en mí que pasar un minuto en mi presencia —murmuró, en voz tan baja que tenía que esforzarme para oírla.

Espera, ¿está celosa de mí? ¿de Paty y de mí?

Ella se rio, pero sin sentido del humor. Cogió una toalla de papel de un lado y puso bajo la llave de agua, mojándola antes de secar sus ojos, comprobando su maquillaje. Jugueteó con su bolso, moviéndolo de nuevo, más cerca de mí por alguna razón, probablemente por miedo de mojar la pequeña y carísima cosa. Se volvió hacia mí y movió la cabeza. Su sonrisa parecía un poco ¿triste...?

—Vosotros os encontrasteis desde el primer día de instituto. Recuerdo estar sentada en el quinto grado y ver cómo vosotras os reíais de una broma privada, mientras que yo siempre luché para hacer buenas amigas que no me apuñalasen por la espalda o me dejaran ante la visión de un chico guapo. Resopló ruidosamente y me quedé allí como un idiota, no saber qué diablos decir—. Todos los chicos acudían a vosotras, debido a su capacidad de reír y bromear. Luego, a medida que fuisteis creciendo, les gustaba vuestro estúpido cabello color rubio y ojos verdes. Yo odiaba nunca haber tenido nada parecido a lo que vosotras teneis. Entonces vino... Anthony —dijo ella, su barbilla temblaba cuando dijo su nombre. Supe en ese mismo momento que yo tenía razón, ella sentía algo por él.

—¿Te gusta Anthony? —le pregunté con voz débil. Ella resopló y sacudió la cabeza un poco con demasiada fuerza.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Como si fuera posible! No es más que, uf, es tan frustrante y... ¡no! —dijo ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho defensivamente.

Contuve una sonrisa. Para citar a la Reina Gertrudis y a Shakespeare: La dama protesta demasiado, me parece.

Asentí. —Sólo quería asegurarme, pensé que era un poco de eso. Quiero decir, Anthony no es lo suficientemente bueno para estar contigo, ¿verdad? Él es simplemente el viejo Anthony Brown, nada especial —mentí, observando su reacción hacia mí.

Su rostro se arrugó y se veía un poco enojada por un segundo en lo que yo había dicho. Tuve la fuerte la sensación de que iba a estar en desacuerdo conmigo, pero entonces la mirada desapareció para ser remplazada por el famoso ceño de Eliza. Sus ojos se posaron en su bolso de nuevo mientras hablaba.

—Lo que sea, yo no estoy aquí para hablar de él —dijo ella, agitando su mano con desdén antes de lanzar su pelo sobre su hombro—. Quería hablar contigo acerca de en cuántos malditos problemas me metí por decir la verdad acerca de tu pequeña aventura sórdida con el Sr. Profesor SEXY.

Un pensamiento súbito me golpeo. ¿Estaba tratando de engañarme para admitirlo o algo así? No me sorprendería si resultara que el bolso caro que seguía cambiando de lado, tuviera una cinta grabadora allí o algo así.

La pequeña taimada...

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado y sonreí.

Bien, ¡dos pueden jugar a ese juego!

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué estás tratando de meternos a él y a mí en problemas? No entiendo lo que te he yo hecho a ti para que quieras mentir al director y meter a Terry en problemas también —le contesté, levantando una ceja.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Yo no estaba mintiendo y ambas lo sabemos.

Negué con la cabeza y suspiré.

—Mira, nada me encantaría más que para romper ese caro trabajo de nariz tuyo por inventar estas mentiras ridículas acerca de mí y un maestro. Eliza, esto es enfermizo —le dije, haciéndome la tonta.

Esperaba que ella sí tuviera un maldito grabador de cinta para coger todas estas cosas, si estaba pensando que yo iba a meter la pata, entonces no sabía lo que le esperaba. No había manera de que yo dejara que el amor de mi vida se metiera en problemas porque una esnob niña rica estuviera celosa de que yo tuviera grandes amigos mientras ella solo tenía seguidores. Si no fuese tan perra en primer lugar entonces tendría amigos normales. Demonios, si ella hubiera querido sentarse con nosotros en el quinto grado, entonces Paty y yo le habríamos dejado, todo lo que tenía que hacer era mostrar un poco de interés Creo que le habíamos pedido una vez que comiera con nosotras, y ella nos dijo que prefería sacarle las pulgas al conejo de clase antes que ser vista con dos perdedoras como nosotras.

—¿Enfermizo? ¿Enfermizo? Estás malditamente enferma por salir con un maestro —gritó ella.

Me reí de ella. Estaba frustrada por que su pequeño plan no estuviera funcionando, lo podía ver en su ojos.

—No estoy saliendo con un maldito profesor. ¡Estoy saliendo con su hermano pequeño! ¿No has oído eso esta semana? Oh, espera, por supuesto que no habías oído eso, estuviste suspendida por inventar mentiras maliciosas —le respondí, sonriéndole.

Dio un paso hacia mí, su cara era como un trueno.

—Puta —escupió. Sus ojos eran salvajes, como un animal enfurecido o algo así y de hecho un poco atemorizante Sin embargo, me mantuve firme, no había manera de que la dejase intimidarme, si ella quería pegarme entonces yo iba a dar tanto como recibiese, eso era seguro.

—Si me tocas voy a arrancarte ese aburrido pelo pelirrojo tuyo —afirmé. Sus ojos centellearon mientras una mano al instante se deslizó hacia su cabello, alisándolo hacia abajo.

—Por cierto, ¿lo teñiste mientras estuviste fuera? Si es así, entonces no estoy muy segura de que ese color te vaya bien —bromeé, tratando de no reírme.

Dio un paso más cerca de mí, con el rostro a centímetros del mío.

—Vas a tener lo tuyo, princesa de hielo. Será mejor que cuides tu espalda porque voy a vengarme de ti por haberme conseguido suspender, lo juro —gruñó ella.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al bolso que había dejado a un lado. Saqué mi teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo, rezando para que mi engaño funcionara.

—Eliza, espero que sepas que acabo de grabar toda la conversación completa. Si algo me pasa, a mis amigos, o incluso al hermano de mi novio, entonces voy a llevar esa amenaza que acabas de hacer al director. No creo que esté muy feliz de escuchar que estás continuando con tu campaña maliciosa contra mí —mentí—. Ya me ha dicho que si me dabas problemas al volver, entonces yo debía de ir a él de inmediato.

¡Oh mierda, por favor no me pidas reproducir la grabación, por favor no me pidas reproducir la grabación! Cara de póker, Candy. ¡Puedes hacerlo, no des marcha atrás!

Su boca se abrió en shock mientras miraba el teléfono en mi mano. Tragué saliva, rezando porque ella me creyese. Parecía estar sopesando sus opciones, pensándolo, sin embargo, pude ver frustración y la ira en su rostro claramente, parecía que quisiera arrancarme la cabeza y tirarla por el inodoro o algo así.

—Tú, pequeña —comenzó, pero la interrumpí con un movimiento de mi mano.

—Ahora, ahora, cuida tu lenguaje. No queremos tenerte maldiciendo en la cinta demasiado, ¿verdad? —bromeé mientras empujaba el teléfono a mi bolsillo. Le sonreí ante su aire de suficiencia. Esto es impresionante, ella ha caído totalmente. Me acerqué a ella—. Lo digo en serio. Si comienzas a tratar de molestarme o intimidarme de nuevo como solías hacerlo, o incluso empiezas a hostigar a Terry o mis amigos, entonces voy a llevar esta amenaza al director. Entonces tú puedes decir adiós a tu educación en este instituto —afirmé, usando las palabras que una vez ella me había dicho.

Su boca se cerró de golpe, sus hombros se pusieron rígidos cuando me miró fijamente.

—Te odio —gruñó.

Asentí.

—Lo sé, pero deberías tratar de no jugar a la víctima todo el tiempo, Eliza, no es bueno para ti. Ya sabes, si intentas un poco más el ser amable con las personas, tu vida cambiaría. Si vas a través de la vida odiando a la gente, entonces te odiarán, trata de compartir un poco de compasión de vez en cuando, te sorprenderías de lo lejos que te lleva. —Lo dije en serio; no estaba burlándome de ella ni nada. Ella convirtió su vida en lo que era, ella fue la que obligó a toda la gente amable a salir de su vida por meterse con ellos y ser una perra celosa rencorosa. Si era amable con la gente, entonces podría tener buenos amigos, en lugar de los que estaban dando vueltas a su alrededor siguiéndola en ese momento.

Cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, golpeando su hombro contra el mío mientras me pasaba, casi me derribó.

—¡Sólo quédate en el infierno lejos de mí! —ordenó, obviamente eligiendo hacer caso omiso de mi consejo.

Me encogí de hombros. —El placer es mío —estuve de acuerdo.

Sin decir una palabra, ella abrió la puerta y salió. En cuestión de segundos se abrió la puerta nuevamente y ambos, Paty y Anthony, entraron con preocupación en sus rostros. Sonreí débilmente y me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien —les aseguré. Paty sonrió y me acercó en un abrazo. Miré por encima del hombro a Anthony, estaba allí de pie con una sonrisa en su cara, sus ojos desplazándose rápidamente por todo el cuarto de baño. Me eché a reír y rodé mis ojos—. ¿Tan bueno como recordabas? —le pregunté a él.

Él se rió y se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello torpemente.

—La última vez que estuve aquí fue sin duda muy mágico —indico, guiñándome un ojo burlonamente. Me ruboricé y sacudí la cabeza, sabiendo que la última vez que estuvo aquí conmigo habíamos tenido una muy intensa sesión de besuqueos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos separásemos. Él sonrió y asintió girando hacia la puerta—. Vamos, entonces vamos a salir de aquí antes de que me saquen los mocos a golpes Terry y Stear por estar en los cuartos de baño con sus perras —bromeó, haciendo un guiño a nosotros en broma.

Todos nos echamos a reír por su comentario, Anthony siempre sabía cómo aligerar el estado de ánimo y alegrarme.

Paty le dio una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta, yo ignoré a las personas que miraban con curiosidad. Me mordí el labio con preocupación.

¿Eliza dijo algo cuando salió? ¡Oh, por favor no dejes que haya dicho nada! Me volví a Nataly, la chica que estaba más cerca mirándome.

—¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? —le pregunté, rezando fuese cualquier otra cosa que Terry y yo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te dijo por qué estaba suspendida? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó ella, levantando una ceja con curiosidad.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y sonreí. Ella no había dicho nada, estábamos a salvo.

—Estábamos solo hablando de nuestro proyecto de historia. Ella quería saber cómo continuamos porque se perdió la semana pasada, así que no sabía dónde estábamos ni nada. Y no, no dijo por qué fue suspendida.

Mentí, cruzando los dedos para que sonara convincente. Nataly parecía creerlo, frunció el ceño luciendo un poco decepcionada cuando asintió.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que lo sabremos tarde o temprano —dijo fácilmente mientras se volvió y se dirigía a sus amigos que también estaban esperando ansiosamente el chisme acerca de Eliza.

Tragué saliva, en silencio esperando que nadie se hubiera encontrado fuera. Con las amenazas del director cerniéndose sobre su cabeza, no se le permitía decir nada a nadie, así que mientras Terry y yo no tuviéramos un desliz y admitiésemos nada, entonces estábamos prácticamente libres de peligro.

Apenas unos meses más y luego mi carrera escolar habría terminado y podríamos poner todo este desorden detrás de nosotros. Todo lo que tendría que preocuparme entonces sería decirle a Paty que no podría ir a la universidad en Nueva York con ella como estaba previsto.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G, Rossy Jimenez, MikaelaGrandchester y LIZ GARCIA.**

**Prisiterry.. Esperemos que quien se quede con Anthony lo merezca, aquí ya vimos la reacción de Eliza, ojala ya se este quieta. De nada, espero que la hayas pasado genial.**

**Alexa C.. jajaja, yo también quiero un Terry en mi vida, es genial, y si Albert en verdad aprovecha todas las situaciones, ojala ya llegue alguien que lo mueva totalmente. Sé que te entusiasmas todos tus comentarios se notan llenos de buena vibra, gracias.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. que bueno que te gustó, aquí el siguiente, y de nada, con gusto.**

**Ivonne Sladaa.. jajajaja eso nos pasa a todas las que una historia nos gusta, incluso llegas al final y te gustaría una segunda parte. Gracias a ti por el apoyo en tus comentarios.**

**Irene.. siii, al parecer todo salió genial, aquí ya tenemos la reacción de Eliza, por suerte Candy se puso lista y la amenazó, ojala con eso ya se tranquilice. De nada, gracias a ti por leer y también ten un excelente fin.**

**Buenos días señoritas, lamento subir un poco tarde, mi excusa, ayer me quede leyendo hasta las 3.30am y me costó un poco levantarme temprano, sin embargo se que me comprenden. Que tal aquí ya sabemos como reaccionó Eliza, ojala que ya le baje un poco, sé que muchas están decepcionadas porque aquí no aparece mi sexi Terry, pero en el siguiente ya lo tendremos. DLB hasta mañana.**


	38. Capítulo 38

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 38

Preciosa, lo único que tienes que hacer es solicitar tu admisión para la universidad de tus sueños! —demandó Terry mirándome con severidad, usando esa voz de maestro que tenía.

Suspiré y puse la cabeza entre las manos. Estábamos tendidos en su cama, con mis papeles para la universidad esparcidos por todas partes. Nos encontrábamos justo en medio de una dolorosa conversación sobre cuál universidad escoger. Y no era una conversación fácil. Terry estaba seriamente cabreado conmigo.

Negué sin mirarlo y enterré la cara en las sábanas.

—No —murmuré.

Él gimió frustrado.

—¡Candy por el amor de dios, no hagas esto! Has tenido el corazón en esa universidad desde siempre, tú misma lo dijiste, así que sólo rellena el papel ¿Qué daño puede hacer? —preguntó, envolviendo con un brazo mi cintura y jalándome hacia él.

Suspiré dramáticamente, simplemente no me estaba escuchando. ¿Qué caso tenía llenar ese papel si no tenía ninguna intención de ir, incluso aunque me aceptaran? No había una maldita posibilidad de que lo dejara para irme a Nueva York. Estaba a horas de distancia y no podría estar lejos de él durante tanto tiempo. Casi nunca lo vería; los fines de semana no serían suficientes para mí.

—¿Cuál es el punto? ¡Ya no quiero ir! Me quiero quedar aquí, así voy a estar más cerca de ti —gemí enterrando la cara en su pecho. No quería mirarlo, sabía la cara que pondría en este momento, la de cachorrito de ojos suplicantes, no quería verlo porque necesitaba mantenerme firme. Claro que esa universidad había sido importante para mí, pero ahora que lo tenía a él, todo lo demás parecía menos importante. ¿Por qué debería ir y hacerme infeliz a mí misma? Pero no estaba viendo mi punto.

—Candy, solo llena el papel para pedir tu admisión, es lo que quieres, después… —comenzó, pero lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar.

—No— dije terminante.

Él me acarició suavemente la nuca, su cuerpo tenso. Era evidente que no le gustaba esta conversación tampoco.

—Preciosa, ¿puedes mirarme? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No. —Él se echó a reír

—¿Y eso por qué?

Suspiré.

—Porque sé que vas a hacer esa cosa con los ojos y me convencerás de algo que no quiero —me quejé con voz ahogada, aún tenía la cara apretada contra su camiseta.

—¡Preciosa, solo mírame! no quiero tener esta conversación con la parte superior de tu cabeza —dijo exasperado, tratando de moverme de mi escondite.

Gemí de frustración y me senté a su lado, de mala gana arrastré los ojos hasta su rostro. Tenía justo la expresión que me imaginé.

—Ves, ahí está esa cara. ¡Lo sabía! —dije agitando mi mano en su rostro a manera de ejemplo.

Me sonrió y ambos nos echamos a reír.

—A veces eres una tonta, Srta. White —bromeó agarrando mi cintura y tirando de mí hacia abajo. Ahora estaba tumbada sobre él.

Puse los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y sonreí. Era tan increíble, y lo amaba tanto; un pequeño sacrificio en mi educación no era nada considerando lo que podría lograr a cambio, estando con él.

Lo estuve pensado durante los últimos dos meses y estaba totalmente segura de que eso era lo que quería. Iría a la universidad local y haría el mismo curso. Claro, echaría de menos a Paty con locura, pero podría ver a Anthony todo el tiempo, así que tendría un buen amigo cerca. Y por supuesto lograría ver al hombre de mis sueños todos los días, lo cual era el factor decisivo aquí.

Todo había sido perfecto durante los dos últimos meses. Eliza se había retirado por completo, incluso, ni siquiera quería hablar conmigo. Claro que todavía me odiaba, era obvio por la forma en que me miraba, pero no le había dicho nada a nadie. Albert y yo habíamos mantenido la farsa de las citas. Me recogía un par de veces a la semana y me llevaba a casa de Terry, luego o bien pasaba el rato con nosotros o nos dejaba, así podíamos tener privacidad. Albert era increíble, todavía era un cachondo sin remedio, pero eso solo lo hacía aún más especial para mí.

Terry estaba siendo Terry: dulce, reflexivo, generoso, amoroso, estaba siendo el increíble novio que siempre era. No habíamos salido mucho, ni siquiera a la ciudad más cercana, porque no nos queríamos arriesgar. Los únicos lugares que frecuentábamos eran su casa, la casa de sus padres, o íbamos a alguna de las fiestas de sus amigos, pero solo si Albert venía también por si alguien nos veía, entonces podía fingir que estaba con él.

Pero el solo hecho de pasar tiempo con Terry hacía que mi corazón se dispara en el pecho. No importaba qué hiciéramos o a donde fuéramos, amaba cada segundo que estaba con mi novio. Nos evitábamos el uno al otro como a la peste en el instituto, incluso ni hablábamos a menos que se tratara de su clase, o con otras personas alrededor. No dejábamos nada al azar y eso estaba dando frutos. Habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente de Eliza, el director ni siquiera nos había mirado dos veces desde entonces.

Estábamos en una buena racha y ésta era la recta final. Solo tres meses más de escuela y luego ya no sería ilegal que saliéramos. Yo estaba por cumplir los dieciocho años en un par de semanas, así que ya no tendría que sentirse culpable porque fuera una menor. Al parecer era lo que él estaba esperando.

El último obstáculo por superar: terminar esta estúpida conversación sobre las relaciones a larga distancia.

Durante la última media hora se la había pasado enumerando las formas en las que podíamos hacer que funcionara: siempre contaríamos con Skype, mensajes de texto, llamadas telefónicas, emails y todo lo demás que dejó caer sobre mí para tratar de convencerme. Sin embargo, para mí nada de eso era suficiente, quería ser capaz de tocarlo cada vez que quisiera. Quería ser capaz de dormirme en sus brazos y abrazarlo después de un día pesado. Quería mirar a los ojos al hombre que amaba cuando habláramos, no a una estúpida webcam.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre esto por el momento? —supliqué, haciéndole un mohín. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mira, solo llena la aplicación para la universidad. Hazlo por mí. Si te aceptan, lo hablaremos. No tienes que tomar una decisión en este momento ¿de acuerdo? Si aplicas tendrás otra opción y en un par de meses, si ya te has hartado de mí, no te hará feliz haber tirado la oportunidad de ir a la universidad de tus sueños —declaró mirándome directamente a los ojos, con las manos sosteniendo mi rostro para que no pudiera apartar la mirada.

Sentí que el corazón se aceleraba. ¿Estaba tratando de que aplicara porque quería que me fuera? ¿Estaba esperando que me fuera para estar separados un tiempo? Tal vez quería romper conmigo y pensaba que sería más fácil si nos alejáramos, debido a la distancia.

—Terry, ¿realmente es eso? Tú no quieres que me vaya, ¿no? Porque... ya sabes —me encogí de hombros no queriendo saber la respuesta.

Me miró con curiosidad.

—Ya sabes, ¿qué?

Suspiré.

—Que solo quieras que me vaya para que no estemos juntos mucho tiempo. ¿Te estoy presionando o algo así? Es ésta una manera sutil de decirme que… —Me interrumpió con un beso. Le devolví el beso presionando mi cuerpo contra él, amando la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos.

Él rompió el beso y me frunció el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Realmente te volviste loca, preciosa? ¿Debo empezar a preocuparme porque has perdido la cabeza? —bromeó juguetonamente. Lo miré con curiosidad sin saber de qué estaba hablando. Se rió y pasó una mano por mi rostro—. Olvida esos pensamientos ahora mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Si te fueras te extrañaría más que nada, ni siquiera sabría cómo salir adelante. Sin duda, tendría que empezar a trabajar en el club de nuevo para poder pagar la factura del teléfono. Estaría llamándote todo el tiempo. Lo único que quiero es que vayas a la universidad que has soñado, pero no quiero tener que estar lejos de ti. Si no me hubieras conocido te irías para hacer lo que siempre quisiste hacer con tu mejor amiga.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba. Sólo estaba siendo el tierno y considerado Terry de siempre, no trataba de deshacerse de mí en absoluto. Acaricié su nariz con la mía.

—Si no te hubiera conocido, todavía estaría buscando a mi Señor Perfecto —le susurré, besándolo de nuevo.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios, me aparté y me senté a horcajadas sobre su estómago.

—¿Crees que soy perfecto? —preguntó con mirada arrogante, deslizando un dedo por mi pierna lentamente, haciendo que mis hormonas se revolucionaran. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—No realmente. Eres un sucio nerd de las matemáticas —contesté, sonriendo ante la cara que puso—, roncas, dejas levantada la tapa del inodoro y no sabes cocinar. No Sr. Grandchester, no creo que seas del todo perfecto —bromeé, acariciando con la lengua sus labios.

Me dio una sonrisa de suficiencia y me agarró la cintura, me empujó contra la cama y rodó hasta quedar encima de mí, aplastando todos los papeles de la universidad debajo de nosotros. Me inmovilizó.

—Bueno, tú eres muy limpia. Siempre dejas el asiento del inodoro abajo y tengo que subirlo de nuevo. Comes en el desayuno repugnantes cereales y apestas en matemáticas —respondió apretándose más contra mí—, pero todas esas cosas son las que te hacen perfecta a mis ojos, preciosa.

—Aww Terry, eso es muy tierno —gemí.

Él sonrió.

—Me encantan todas esas cosas. Amo todo de ti, incluso las cosas malas —susurró él—. Espera, en realidad hay una cosa que no me gusta de ti —dijo frunciendo el ceño pensativo. Hice una mueca y esperé que me dijera que era una llorona, inmadura o algo así. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras hablaba de nuevo.

—Siempre te pones un maldito montón de ropa.

Me eché a reír mientras él le fruncía el ceño a mi camiseta.

—¡Eres un pervertido! Deberíamos inventar un día a la semana en el que no lleváramos ropa. Simplemente estar todo el día desnudos. Podríamos llamarlo Sábado Desnudo o algo así —sugerí, envolviendo los brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello.

—Fines De Semana Desnudos sería mejor —dijo sonriendo alegre y excitado.

Sonreí y asentí.

—Fines De Semana Desnudos sería definitivamente mejor. Voy a revisar mi agenda y veré si puedo apuntarlo para la próxima semana —bromeé acariciando su cabello.

—Genial —susurró, besándome suavemente. Suspiré con satisfacción y cerré los ojos, disfrutando el lujo de estar en los brazos de este hombre. Todavía no me acostumbraba, creo que nunca lo haría y esperaba no darlo por sentado jamás. Se separó del beso y puso su frente contra la mía.

—Rellena la la solicitud a la universidad de tus sueños —rogó, pegando su nariz a la mía—, solo rellénala. Nada más. Si te aceptan y sigues pensando que no quieres ir, no vayas. Solamente no desperdicies la oportunidad. Por favor.

Acepté de mala gana. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna duda, si me aceptaban, iba a rechazar el puesto. No iba a mudarme a Nueva York. Eso era definitivo. Sin importar que me pusiera su cara de cachorrito. Pero si llenando el papel ponía fin a esta conversación, lo haría. No me haría daño. Solo tenía que rellenar dos formularios y escribir un par de ensayos. No volveríamos a hablar de eso.

Estaba sobre mí, con el cuerpo relajado y los hombros flojos, con una hermosa sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

—Gracias, preciosa —susurró, besándome otra vez. Envolví las piernas alrededor de su cintura con fuerza, aplastando su cuerpo contra el mío. Mi emoción alcanzó su punto máximo cuando su peso me aplastó hacia abajo en el suave colchón.

Con las manos recorría su cuerpo deslizándome bajo su camiseta, los dedos trazando su espalda mientras continuaba besándome como si pudiera devorar mi alma. Cada beso, literalmente, hacía que mis dedos se crisparan de éxtasis. Hermoso. El beso, una poesía. Era afortunada.

—Así que, acerca de este fin de semana desnudo...— dijo con voz apagada, ahuecando mi cara y besando la punta de mi nariz.

Sonreí. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¡Estaba bromeando cuando lo sugerí! ¡Apuesto a que el maldito pervertido me hará cumplirlo! ¿En qué me había metido?

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —pregunté, la voz apenas funcionaba mientras la mente divagaba sobre su cuerpo, me imaginaba su perfección mostrándose durante cuarenta y ocho felices horas. En realidad, esperaba que llegáramos hasta el final.

Terry suspiró.

–—Me temo que va a tener que empezar el sábado en la noche. Hay algo que tengo que hacer durante el día, así que no puedo verte —dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se levantaba, sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario. Terry y yo siempre pasábamos el sábado juntos. ¿Qué era eso que tenía que hacer que no podría verlo?

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te traes entre manos? —pregunté, tratando de no sonar como una novia obsesiva solo porque estaba ocupado un día. Sin mí.

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo algunas compras que hacer. Una chica que conozco cumplirá años pronto así que tengo que comprarle un regalo.

Espera, ¿me estaba dejando de lado para ir a comprarme un regalo de cumpleaños? ¡Bueno, eso apestaba! Hice una mueca y me senté también, moviéndome para poder sentarme en su regazo, frente a él.

—¿Qué pasa si esa chica no quiere nada para su cumpleaños? —repliqué, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Rió y pellizco mi nariz, rodando sus ojos juguetonamente.

—Mala suerte para ella, supongo.

Suspiré dramáticamente.

—Terry, no tienes que comprarme nada. No quiero que te gastes tu dinero en mí —insistí haciendo un mohín de nuevo. De verdad no quería que me comprara un regalo, su tiempo y compañía eran más de lo que podría desear.

Pasó la mano por mi espalda, deteniéndose cuando llegó a mi trasero, una de sus manos empujó hacia abajo la parte trasera de mis jeans, acariciando con el dedo a través de mi ropa interior, lo que hizo que todo el cuerpo doliera de necesidad.

—Voy a comprarte un regalo, preciosa. No todos los días tu novia cumple dieciocho años. Es un cumpleaños especial, uno que debes recordar siempre. Quiero darte algo que puedas usar y recordar también —explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Hay algo que quieras mucho para tu cumpleaños? Quiero decir, sé lo que quiero darte, pero si tienes en mente algo en especial, puedo regalártelo también.

Me miró con curiosidad.

Todo su discurso sobre lo especial de mi cumpleaños y como lo recordaría siempre, me hizo querer solamente una cosa. Si había algo que haría de mi cumpleaños una fecha especial, era él. Todo él.

Seguí la línea de su mandíbula con el dedo mientras me preguntaba cómo expresarlo sin sonar como una ninfómana o algo así.

—En realidad hay una cosa que quiero. Y tú eres el único que puede dármela. —Me hice la interesante besando la base de su garganta.

—¿Y qué es eso? —gruñó con voz ronca. Me moví hacia arriba para mordisquearle el borde de la mandíbula. Su agarre apretándose sobre mí.

—Candy, mierda, me encanta cuando haces eso —se quejó sin aliento. Sonreí con orgullo y besé su oreja, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo antes de hablar.

—Quiero pasar mi cumpleaños contigo. Quiero una noche en la que nos olvidemos de todo, una noche donde pongamos todo a un lado y seamos solo Terry y Candy. Quiero una noche donde no haya límites. Eso es lo único que quiero para mi cumpleaños —susurré.

Gimió y me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo con curiosidad, rezando para que aceptara. Si había algo que haría mi decimoctavo cumpleaños especial, sería tener cada parte de Terry, cuerpo, mente y espíritu.

—Eso… —comenzó frunciendo el ceño, luciendo como si estuviera eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

La decepción me dolió en la boca del estómago, sabía que estaba a punto de decir que no. Realmente no podía culparlo pues no era eso lo que habíamos acordado. Ya habíamos estirado las reglas mucho más de lo que debíamos y aquí estaba yo, empujándolas un poco más. Estaba siendo egoísta por preguntarlo. Debería reflexionar en lo que le estaba pidiendo. Seguro que no quería volver a exponerse a sí mismo, así que realmente no debería haber preguntado. Sacudí la cabeza con aire de culpabilidad.

—Lo siento, olvídalo. No debería haberlo pedido— murmuré, ruborizándome por la vergüenza de haberme lanzado de esa forma. Suspiró y puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla levantándome la cabeza, de modo que tuve que mirarlo. Sus ojos azules buscaron los míos y ninguno de los dos habló durante un par de minutos. Me perdí en ese hermoso color, eran fascinantes.

—De acuerdo —susurró al fin, asintiendo lentamente.

Jadeé mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Lo escuché bien? ¿Acaba de estar de acuerdo en hacer el amor conmigo? Wow, algo está muy mal si tengo que sobornar a mi novio para que duerma conmigo. Toda esta situación estaba ligeramente equivocada. Usualmente era al revés, el chico le pedía a la novia dar el siguiente paso. Supongo que somos especiales... o tal vez soy una pervertida como él siempre dice. Me reí ante la ridícula situación en la que estábamos, me mordí el labio tratando de contenerme, probablemente me veía como una loca. Todavía no le había dicho nada a cambio y Terry lucía un poco confundido ahora.

Negó con la cabeza y sentí que me ardía la cara.

—Está bien. Lo siento, no debí haberlo pedido. Vamos a esperar hasta después de la graduación —dije tímidamente.

Sonrió, con los ojos recorriendo mi rostro lentamente, como si quisiera memorizar cada parte

—¿Crees que no quiero estar contigo, Candy? Por supuesto que sí. Estar contigo me vuelve loco; a veces deseo tanto hacerte el amor que duele. Eres tan hermosa que acabas con mi cordura —susurró enmarcando y acariciando mi rostro con sus pulgares—. Quiero hacer que tu cumpleaños sea especial; si eso es lo que quieres, entonces eso es lo que haremos.

Acarició mi rostro otra vez antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos tan ligeramente que apenas pude sentirlos.

La felicidad me consumía mientras los pensamientos de hacer el amor con él empezaban a correr por mi mente. ¡Pero faltaban tres malditas semanas para mi cumpleaños! Wow, eso se sentía como un mundo de tiempo ahora que sabía lo me esperaba.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, solo necesitaba que me lo confirmara una vez más, para estar segura de que no había vuelto a deslizarme en otra de mis fantasías sobre Terry. Asintió.

—Sí, preciosa. Quiero darte todo por tu cumpleaños, si soy yo lo que quieres, entonces me tendrás —susurró con ojos brillantes de amor y adoración haciendo que el corazón me estallara en el pecho. Le di un beso en agradecimiento.

—Eso es todo lo que quiero. Solo a ti —confirmé y me sonrió.

—De todas maneras tendré ocupado el próximo sábado —afirmó dejándonos caer en la cama de nuevo, lado a lado, envolviéndome en sus brazos con fuerza—. Y tengo una condición —agregó—, si vamos a tener una noche, también quiero el día. El día entero contigo. Tu cumpleaños es el sábado, quédate conmigo desde el viernes por la noche para poder despertar contigo.

Oh mierda, eso no podía ser, mis padres no permitirían que durmiera fuera y no poder verme en mi cumpleaños.

—Terry, no puedo. Por mi padres. Voy a tener que pasar tiempo con ellos también. —Frunció el ceño.

—A las diez entonces. Puedes desayunar con ellos, y luego pasar el día conmigo.

Gemí y negué con la cabeza.

—Terry, normalmente mi mamá hace algo para el almuerzo, hace un montón de pasteles y postres, y terminamos comiendo comida chatarra para el almuerzo. Es como una tradición —expliqué con una mirada de disculpa. No podía romper con la tradición, mis padres se enfadarían. Si pudiera lo invitaría al almuerzo, pero su estúpido trabajo lo hacía imposible, una vez más.

Él suspiró y presionó su frente contra la mía.

—Muy bien, te recojo después de comer, pero no más tarde —replicó disparándome su mirada más seria. Sabía que no habría problema. Asentí y me encogí de hombros. Podría convencer a mis padres para que me dejaran salir en la tarde y en la noche, siempre y cuando no rompiera la tradición del almuerzo, estaba segura de que no les importaría. Les diría que iba a ir de compras con Paty y luego íbamos a salir en la noche así que me quedaría a dormir en su casa. Terry sonrió—. Genial, pero para que lo sepas, éste es el último cumpleaños en el que no despertaré contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

¡Joder, me encantaba como sonaba eso!

—Diablos sí —suspiré. Me acurruqué más en su pecho y suspiré con satisfacción —. Te amo.

Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza, los papeles para la universidad debajo de nosotros esparcidos sobre la cama, pero a ninguno de los dos le pareció importante.

—Yo también te amo Candy. Más que a nada.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G, Rossy Jimenez, MikaelaGrandchester y LIZ GARCIA.**

**Luisa.. Bueno al parecer se quitaron totalmente de encima a Eliza; que tal este capí, con los dos rebeldes discutiendo. Que bueno que ya estás mejor, y que mal lo de tu nene, espero que se recupere pronto, cuídala y consiéntela mucho.**

**Alexa C.. bien amiga pues la espera valió la pena, mi sexy Terry aparece en todo este capí. Gracias por tus reviews, espero este te guste.**

**Liz garcia.. sí, la verdad es que Candy se puso abusada, de lo contrario la habría regado cañón, y tal como dices es genial contar con buenos amigos; aquí el siguiente esperó te haya gustado ya que mi sexy está presente. Buen fin para ti también.**

**Gadamigrandchester.. sí, siempre es genial que los malvados no ganen, aquí el siguiente.**

**Mel cruz.. hola muchas gracias por escribir, aquí el siguiente capí, ojala sea de tu gusto.**

**Dalia.. sí en verdad que si Terry no me trajera cacheteando las banquetas, le daría una oportunidad a Albert jajajaja; a muchos nos sorprendió pero vios que Candy no es tan burris jajaja, saludos.**

**Ely.. oh si es genial desvelarse leyendo lo malo es la levantada jajaja; ojala que no haya mas problemas amiga pobres. Te comento que la adaptación es de la historia original tal y como está sin ningún cambio.**

**Rose Grandchester.. sí, aunque todas hubiéramos querido que le fuera peor a Eliza, pero en fin. Como siempre muchas gracias, eres muy linda.**

**Ivonne Saldaa.. siii, yo soy de las que imagina a la pareja hasta con nietos jajaja. Aquí este capí para que lo leas tempranito.**

**Liz Carter.. sí amiga de hecho solo nos quedan 3 capís mas y el epílogo, y no, no es de época, es actual y por supuesto que será con mi adorado sexy Terry, así que espero que cumpla y la leas jajajaja.**

**Guest.. Hola gracias por dejar tu comentario, si lo recibí, y me da gustó saber que te agrada la historia, si dejas mas reviews sería lindo que pusieras tu nombre vale.**

**Prisiterry.. tienes razón respecto a Stear, pero esta historia se basa completamente en los protagonistas; y sí, ya falta poco solo 3 capís mas y el epílogo, así que prepárate mentalmente jijijii.**

**Irene.. noooo, que ya no se les ocurra nada jajaja, que tal este capí ya comenzaron las discusiones por el futuro.**

**Hola chicas buen día, bien como esperábamos Eliza dejo de molestar, el detalle es que estos dos rebeldes comienzan a discutir por el futuro, veamos que pasa. Les comento que solo nos quedan 3 capís más el epílogo. Ya tengo otra historia en mente se llama Contra el Viento de Norte, alguien la ha leído? Si es así que piensan de que la adapte a Candy y mi Terry? El lunes pondré un adelantito haber que les parece. Excelente domingo DLB**


	39. Capítulo 39

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 39

Así que, chicas, ¿creéis que van a comprar mucho hoy? —preguntó mamá, poniendo más pastel de chocolate en mi plato, mirando de mí hacia a Paty con curiosidad.

Gemí y negué con la cabeza, frotando mi estómago hinchado.

—Mamá, ¡no puedo comer más!

Gemí, mirándola con ojos suplicantes. Ya me había comido dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate, un plato de bagatela, un merengue cremoso mezclado con bayas en él y un brownie de chocolate casero doble. De verdad que había comido lo suficiente para enviar a mi cuerpo en un estado de coma por azúcar.

Paty sonrió y tiró de mi plato hacia ella.

Amaba mi tradición de cumpleaños y nunca se perdió un almuerzo con los White cuando llegaba el cumpleaños.

—Desperdiciar no, no quiero —gorjeó ella, metiéndose en ello. Rodé los ojos y me recosté en la silla, mirando mi panza hinchada. Espero no sentirme hinchada todo el día cuando esté con Terry. Tan pronto como mis pensamientos se volvieron hacia Terry sentí a mi rostro esbozar una sonrisa y mis manos comenzaron a sudar un poco. Hoy era mi cumpleaños, ya era legalmente una adulta y estaba ansiosa por recoger el regalo de cumpleaños que me había prometido. Mi noche con él, sin límites, sin reglas, sólo puro e incorruptible placer.

Iba a ser increíble.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí a mamá. Por lo que a ella se refería, Paty y yo salíamos después del almuerzo y ya no volvería a casa hasta mañana en la noche.

Todo había sido preparado y montado. Habíamos dicho a mis padres que Paty y yo íbamos de compras hoy a la ciudad, luego veríamos un espectáculo y entonces me quedaría en su casa. Anthony se había presentado temprano en la mañana, para que pudiera participar en nuestra tradición de «quien puede comer la mayoría de postre sin vomitar».

—Yo podría comprar algunas cosas si vemos algo —mentí, sabiendo que no iba de compras en absoluto.

—¿Estás tomando el dinero de tu cumpleaños? ¿Tal vez veas algo que quieras comprar para la universidad? —sugirió mamá con una sonrisa un poco triste. Ella ya había admitido que no esperaba ansiosa el verme dejar mi hogar.

Asentí, pero sabía que no iba a gastar nada de los $ 150 que obtuve por mi cumpleaños de varios familiares.

—Claro, me lo llevo, nunca se sabe. —Me encogí de hombros, esperando que mi rubor no me delatara.

Mi padre gimió y empujó su plato lejos, poniendo su frente sobre la mesa, pero agarrando el hombro de Anthony, apretándolo suavemente.

—Tú ganas, Anthony. Tú ganas —gruñó, con su voz amortiguada por la mesa.

Todos nos echamos a reír cuando Anthony se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia, sonriendo con orgullo. Creo que el muchacho ha estado pasando hambre hasta el último día sólo para asegurarse de que este año vencería a mi padre y comiendo exageradamente.

—¡Sabía que iba a ganar por lo menos un año! —chirrió Anthony, sonriendo como un idiota.

Mi padre levantó la cabeza de la mesa y lo miró.

—El año que viene voy a superar mi record de nuevo. No hay dos años de lucha para ti —afirmó, pero su voz no era muy confiada debido al hecho de que era apenas un susurro.

Le sonreí y rodé los ojos, mirando el reloj en la pared. Cuanto antes termináramos con este pequeño almuerzo, más pronto me podría ir y encontrarme con mi guapísimo novio. Le había dicho que lo llamaría cuando hubiéramos finalizado, pero él había insistido en esperar en su auto en el estacionamiento de la tienda donde normalmente estacionábamos en las mañanas. Paty me llevaría para que se viera como si estuviera con ella en lugar de con Terry.

Ya era casi una hora después de lo que él dijo que nos encontraríamos. Sabía que estaría allí a las doce y media, ya era la una y cuarto. Miré a Paty sin poder hacer nada mientras ella seguía comiendo su torta, con una expresión enfermiza en su rostro, arrojándose bocados como si tuviese dos años.

—Paty. ¿No crees que sería mejor irnos ahora a comprar? —le pregunté, casi suplicándole con mis ojos.

Ella frunció el ceño y miró con nostalgia hacia su pastel, metiéndose los últimos tres bocados de una cucharada, apenas podía cerrar la boca mientras asentía.

—Uhum umm prontmmr —murmuró, casi ahogándose en su pastel mientras hablaba con la boca llena.

Mi madre chasqueó la lengua.

—Paty O'Brian, ¿dónde están tus modales? —la regañó, pero se echó a reír al mismo tiempo.

Paty sonrió tímidamente, todavía masticando. Me empujé apartándome de la mesa y empecé a recoger los platos de todos.

Una mano sobre la mía me detuvo, miré hacia arriba para ver a mamá sonriendo.

—Vamos, yo me ocuparé de esto. Vete y ten un gran día —dijo en voz baja.

Le sonreí agradecida y la abracé con fuerza.

—Gracias, mamá. Te quiero.

—Yo también, ahora vamos. Comportaos esta noche, no se permiten fiestas sólo porque sea tu cumpleaños —advirtió. Pero luego sonrió y me guiñó un ojo—. Al menos no dejes que tu padre lo sepa, y asegúrate de ser cuidadosa.

Me eché a reír y me sonrojé mientras asentía, besando a mi papá en la mejilla y agarrando mi bolso de viaje que había preparado. Anthony nos acompañó al coche de Paty, abrazándome fuertemente.

—Nos vemos el lunes —trinó él.

Asentí y sonrío feliz. Yo estaba literalmente en la cima del mundo justo ahora y probablemente se veía en mi cara.

—Nos vemos, Anthony. Gracias por el CD, y felicidades por haberle dado finalmente una paliza a mi padre en comer pastel —bromeé.

Él se río y buscó en los bolsillos, cargando una rebanada de pastel de cada bolsillo.

—Como que hice un poco de trampa —estallé en carcajadas y él se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa—. Hey, tenía que ganar este año, podría no haber otra oportunidad contigo dejándonos para irte a la gran manzana —dijo, tirando la tarta en la cuneta al lado del coche.

Me mordí el labio. Quería decirle que no me iba a ir, se veía tan triste, pero él estaba tratando, obviamente, de ocultarlo, pero necesitaba mantenerlo en secreto por un poco más de tiempo, tenía que darle la noticia a Paty antes de poder decírselo a Anthony.

—No te preocupes, no voy a decírselo —prometí, arrastrándolo hacia mí en un abrazo.

Él me abrazó fuertemente antes de ir hacia atrás y abrir la puerta del pasajero para mí.

—Romeo te está esperando —bromeó, poniendo los ojos en blanco juguetonamente.

Me acerqué de puntillas y lo besé en la mejilla antes de subir al coche, casi bailando con emoción. Apenas podía mantenerme quieta mientras Paty conducía al lugar de reunión que habíamos acordado.

Mantuve mis ojos en el reloj. ¿Y si él había decidido que había esperado durante mucho tiempo, el suficiente y se fue a casa de nuevo?

¿Él realmente esperaría una hora por mí?

El viaje parecía ser interminable. Traté de distraerme charlando con Paty sobre sus planes para el fin de semana, pero no podía concentrarme en sus palabras, mi mente seguía agitada volviendo de nuevo a Terry.

Terry. Terry. Terry. Era como si él fuera la única cosa importante en el mundo ahora.

Al doblar la esquina en el estacionamiento lo vi de inmediato. Estaba sentado en su coche, la cabeza contra el reposacabezas, los pies sobre el tablero de instrumentos. Obviamente había estado esperando por mí todo el tiempo. Me mordí el labio mientras le observaba, hasta que vio el coche. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro lo que hizo que mi corazón estallase en mi pecho. No había hablado con él toda la mañana. Le dije que no llamara en caso de que personas estuviesen alrededor mío o algo porque a mi familia le gustaba amontonarse alrededor cuando teníamos un cumpleaños. Por supuesto que no había sido capaz de resistirse a enviarme un texto de feliz cumpleaños sin embargo, el cual estaba ya en mi teléfono tan pronto como desperté.

Se bajó del coche y empezó a caminar hacia mí, tirando de la puerta abierta del coche antes de que Paty siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de poner el freno de mano. Desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad justo a tiempo para que me sacara del coche, me presioné contra él y me besó apasionadamente.

Me reí en su boca. ¡Alguien estaba un poco solitario esta mañana! O tal vez solo estaba tan emocionado por esta noche como yo. Cuando rompió el beso, puso su frente sobre la mía, sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

—Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa —susurró.

Suspiré y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a mí.

—Gracias. ¿Estuviste esperando mucho? —le pregunté, sonriendo como disculpándome—. Lo siento. Todo el asunto del almuerzo duro más tiempo de lo normal. Debería haber llamado cuando estábamos saliendo de mi casa.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero entonces tú hubieras llegado aquí antes que yo porque tu casa está más cerca que la mía. No se puede tener una chica esperando en su cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Además, no he estado aquí tanto tiempo, dijo él, agitando la punta de la nariz juguetonamente como siempre lo hacía.

—¿Una hora no es tanto tiempo? —reflexioné, alzando mis ojos.

—No cuando sé que estoy esperando por ti. Tú vales la pena esperar, respondió él, con los ojos fijos en mí, haciendo que mis piernas se sintieran un poco débiles.

Paty hizo un fuerte ruido falso de náuseas en el coche, así que Terry dio un paso atrás y se inclinó hacia abajo, mirando al coche.

—Hey, Paty, ¿todo bien? Podría conseguirte una bolsa para el mareo si comiste demasiado pastel —bromeó.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Es sólo la conversación empalagosa la que me está haciendo sentir un poco mareada. —Prácticamente podía oír la sonrisa de satisfacción en su voz.

Me reí y aparté a Terry de vuelta hacia mí.

—Ignórala, está celosa —bromeé, agitando la mano con desdén—. ¿Estamos listos para irnos ya? —Mordí mis labios con excitación.

Él asintió y abrió la puerta de atrás, agarrando mi bolso de viaje. Se echó a reír cuando lo sacó, me miraba con una ceja levantada.

—¿Planeas una mudanza o qué? —preguntó mientras pretendía que mi bolsa era pesada.

Hmm, creo que fui un poco exagerada cuando empacaba. Él se negó a decirme a dónde íbamos esta noche, dijo que íbamos a salir a cenar en alguna parte, así que me traje tres opciones de conjuntos.

Uno de los conjuntos era muy elegante, es decir, un vestido negro con lentejuelas alrededor del busto que caía cerca de mi rodilla. Eso sería si íbamos a algún sitio elegante y respetable. El conjunto dos era otro vestido, un poco más apropiado y el largo llegaba a mitad del muslo.

Paty dijo que había necesidad de uno más en caso de ir a un lugar un poco más «cachondo», su palabra, no la mía.

Entonces el traje tres era una bonita falda negra y el combo superior de color azul por si estábamos haciendo algo más informal. Por encima de todo yo tenía mi nueva lencería sexy, el maquillaje y la ropa para el día siguiente.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me dijiste dónde íbamos, así que tuve que empacar opciones —repliqué.

Paty chasqueó la lengua en señal de burlona desaprobación.

—Los hombres simplemente no entienden la importancia de vestirse para la ocasión. Deberías haber dicho simplemente lo que tenía que usar, Terry —le reprendió juguetonamente.

Él se rio y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí estrechándome muy cerca hacia su lado.

—Aww, y allí estaba yo muy emocionado de que mi novia quisiera venir a vivir conmigo, ahora estoy un poco decepcionado —bromeó, haciéndome un guiño mientras yo le daba un codazo en las costillas.

Le sonreí a Paty.

—Gracias por traerme. Nos vemos el lunes y si mis padres llaman, sólo diles que estoy en el cuarto de baño y yo les devuelvo la llamada —la instruía. No tenía necesidad de revisar el plan, mis padres pensaron que me alojaba en casa de Paty o de Anthony cada fin de semana, cuando en realidad yo estaba con mi sexy maestro en su casa. Todos sabíamos el simulacro y la forma de evitar problemas.

—¡Que tengas un buen día y noche y mañana! —llamó, sonriéndome a sabiendas. Ella como que había adivinado que esto era algo así como una gran ocasión por lo nerviosa que yo había estado y cómo cuidadosamente había elegido mi ropa interior para la fecha, y me acicalaba para un increíble momento de mi vida.

—Lo haré y gracias por el suéter. Sonreí con gratitud y se volvió agitando la mano mientras se retiraba.

Me volví de nuevo a Terry que sonreía un poco nervioso por alguna razón. Hmm, me pregunto si estaba nervioso acerca de nosotros durmiendo juntos, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que hemos hecho en realidad el acto.

—¿Estás listo? —Suspiró y se acercó más a mí, tomando mi mano en la suya, haciendo que un calor familiar recorriese todo mi cuerpo.

—No puedo creer que finalmente tengas dieciocho. Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores —dijo riendo—. Entonces, yo quería darte mi regalo más tarde, ¿si te parece bien?

Sonreí y levanté una ceja hacia él sugestivamente.

—No esperaba que me lo des justo en el medio del estacionamiento, Terry, ronroneé, pasando mi mano libre hasta su pecho. Cerró su los ojos e hizo un pequeño sonido, un gemido que hizo que mi cuerpo hormiguease todo de la emoción. No respondió, sólo dejó escapar un suspiro grande y luego se volvió y se dirigió hacia su coche, tirando de mí junto con él. Me sonrió y empujó mi mano libre en la parte posterior bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Suspiré contenta.

Cuando llegamos al coche, abrió la puerta para mí y sonrió.

—Por lo tanto, se supone que debo llevarte a casa de mis padres por un momento, quieren verte en su cumpleaños. ¿Eso está bien para ti? —preguntó, mirándome como disculpándose. Asentí y se encogió de hombros, acomodándome en mi asiento.

—Por supuesto. No me importa lo que hagamos hoy. Mientras esté contigo voy a tener el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida —le confirmé. Él se rio y apretó sus labios contra los míos.

—Vaya, no somos melosos a la edad de dieciocho años —bromeó, sonriéndome.

Puse los ojos en blanco y agarré la parte delantera de su camisa, tirando de él hacia mí bruscamente.

—Sólo cállate y bésame —ordené, estrechando los ojos hacia él, tratando de lucir como experta. Aunque probablemente no lo había jalado con fuerza pues Terry era definitivamente el fuerte de nuestra relación, los dos lo sabíamos, pero yo apreciaba que estuviese dispuesto, siempre jugando conmigo.

—Cualquier cosa por la chica del cumpleaños —susurró, besándome con fuerza.

Pasamos casi tres horas en la casa de sus padres. Podía ver la mirada de dolor en el rostro de Terry. Desesperadamente quería irse, pero yo estaba realmente disfrutando lo mismo que siempre hacía cuando los visitaba. Albert era divertido, como de costumbre, haciéndome reír y burlándose de la vida de Terry cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Fui testigo de un juego de lucha más entre los hermanos Grandchester, que terminó siendo ambos regañados por su madre como niños de tres años de edad, mientras me sentaba allí riéndome.

Eleonor era encantadora. Me llevaba muy bien con ambos padres, pero ella era como una segunda madre para mí. Sentí que la conocía y era muy cómodo estar en torno a ella, que podía ser yo misma en lugar de tener que fingir ni nada. Me sentí tan gusto descansando en su sofá con Terry, como lo haría si estuviera en mi propio salón.

Solo era una más de la familia.

Cuando por fin dejamos la casa, eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Yo tenía mis brazos llenos de regalos, que iban desde computadora portátil para la universidad, a pendientes, a una cámara digital. Albert siendo Albert, me compró un diario y me pidió que lo llenara con cosas «no relacionadas a Terry» y luego lo dejara leerlo.

Suspiré con satisfacción mientras nos alejábamos de la casa. Hoy tenía que ser el mejor cumpleaños.

No había hecho gran cosa, pero estar con Terry era increíble. Lo único que podía hacer que lo que había pasado fuera mejor si Terry hubiera estado para el almuerzo tradicional —en casa—. Apostaría que podría haber pateado el trasero de mi padre en el concurso de alimentación y no habría tenido que hacer trampa. El año que viene me gustaría ver si estaba en lo cierto.

Mientras estábamos en coche por la carretera Terry de repente se detuvo y apagó el motor.

Miré alrededor con curiosidad preguntándome qué estaba haciendo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estábamos. Era sólo una calle al azar por lo que yo podía ver.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —pregunté.

Él sonrió.

—Quiero llevarte a un lugar, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa así que tienes que llevar esto.

Metió la mano en la parte trasera del coche antes de regresar de nuevo a mí y sacando una bufanda de punto azul invierno.

Me eché a reír, un poco sorprendida.

—¿En serio? Creí que íbamos a cenar esta noche —inquirí, un poco perdida en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Él se echó a reír.

—Así es. —Fruncí el ceño y miró la hora en su tablero del reloj. 17:42.

—Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos ahora, entonces? Quiero decir, ¿a qué hora vamos a comer esta noche y esas cosas?, porque quiero cambiarme primero. No puedo ir a la cena de este modo —repliqué, agitando mi mano en los pantalones vaqueros y el top negro liso con cuello en V que llevaba puesto.

Él se echó a reír.

—Cariño, no te estreses. Hay mucho tiempo para todo. No estoy seguro de por qué tendrías que cambiarte, sin embargo, esos son mis vaqueros favoritos —comentó. Se inclinó y dejo una hilera de besitos al lado de mi cuello, mientras su mano trazaba mi pierna desde mi rodilla hasta la parte superior de mi muslo, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblase y mis ojos se cerraran involuntariamente.

En silencio, deseaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Ni siquiera quería ir a cenar, lo único que quería era lo que sucedería después, cuando volveríamos a su casa.

Quería la intimidad y la cercanía; quería renovar el vínculo que había desaparecido durante los últimos seis meses.

—Sí, te gusta todo de mis jeans ajustados —murmuré sin aliento mientras él mordisqueaba mi clavícula.

Se echó a reír, y su aliento soplando a través de mi piel dándome la sensación de un hormigueo.

—Muy cierto —confirmo él. Besó mi cuello una vez más antes de jalar y estirar la bufanda entre sus manos, sonriéndome tranquilizador—. Da la vuelta a tu cabeza y vamos a seguir adelante. No te preocupes, preciosa, tendremos tiempo de sobra para comer y esas cosas esta noche. —Suspiré y me mordí el labio antes de voltearme en mi asiento, haciéndole colocar la venda improvisada sobre mis ojos.

La ató con fuerza en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Yo sonreí y toqué la tela suave con la punta de mis dedos, empujándolo fuera de mi nariz para poder respirar adecuadamente. Terry agarró mis hombros y me volvió de nuevo hacia él, ajustando la bufanda hasta que estuvo contento con ello.

—Perfecto—afirmó, antes de capturar mis labios en un beso suave.

Me sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, jugando con mis dedos, volando mi cabeza tratando de pensar en alguna parte a la que él quisiera llevarme como sorpresa. Tenía que ser en algún lugar remoto, ya que, literalmente, no tomó riesgos en absoluto con la gente viéndonos salir. Así que yo sabía que no era el centro comercial, o un juego de pelota o cualquier cosa poblada por el estilo.

El único lugar que se me ocurrió era el campo que en una ocasión me llevó demasiado para una cita, una de las mejores noches de mi vida que tuvimos bailando en la oscuridad con sólo las luces de los coches brillando. De hecho, esperaba que fuera allí, esperaba que yaciéramos en el capó de su coche y escuchando algunas canciones de amor cursi mientras él me abrazaba con fuerza.

Cuando el coche se detuvo estaba tan temerosa que me sentía un poco enferma. Habíamos estado conduciendo por unos cuarenta minutos desde que insistió en que me vendase los ojos. ¿Dónde diablos me está llevando? esto no puede ser nuestro campo, ¿verdad? Estaba a sólo diez minutos, a lo sumo. A menos que haya conducido alrededor un par de veces, para que no tuviera idea de donde me encontraba, tal vez estaba tratando de engañarme o algo.

Me mordí el labio cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y a él titubeante con algo en la parte posterior de la auto, tal vez sacando algo del maletero o poniendo algo ahí dentro. Cuando la puerta se abrió un minuto después me sobresalté y se rio en voz baja.

—Aquí, toma mi mano, preciosa. —Su mano se cerró alrededor de la mía. Fruncí el ceño detrás de la venda. ¿No iba a dejar que viera aún?

¿Dónde demonios estamos?

—¿Por qué no puedo ver aún? —me quejé, haciendo pucheros.

Algo rozó mis labios a la ligera, apenas tuve tiempo de darme cuenta de que él me había besado antes de apartarse nuevamente.

—Porque quiero ver al completo efecto de la sorpresa. Esto se supone que es romántico —respondió él, dándole un pequeño tirón a mi mano, señalando que quería que yo saliera del coche.

Salí y dejé que me guiara ciegamente a donde sea que él considerase «romántico». El viento azotaba mi pelo alrededor de la cara, haciéndome encorvar mis hombros contra el leve frío. Hmm, realmente debería haber traído una chaqueta. Se detuvo y soltó mi mano. Sonreí, pensando que había llegado al destino deseado, pero en vez de sacar la venda, él cubrió con algo mis hombros.

Me aferré a la suave tela y tiré de él lo más cerca que pude, oliendo el hermoso olor familiar pero varonil que era solamente de mi novio. Obviamente me había dado su sudadera. Sonreí y tiré de ella hacia mi cara, aspirando su olor. Él se rio y me cogió la mano de nuevo.

—Acosadora, —bromeó, haciéndome caminar de nuevo tirando de mí con delicadeza.

Caminamos durante unos minutos más.

El terreno era un poco irregular bajo mis pies, yo tenía zapatillas de deporte, así que no tenía idea de si estábamos en la hierba o tierra, pero era desigual, así que sabía que estábamos sin duda fuera de carretera. Se detuvo otra vez, me hizo caminar detrás de él.

Soltó mi mano y me agarró los hombros.

—Quédate ahí. No te muevas —me dio instrucciones, su tono voz severo.

—¿Acabas de usar la voz de maestro en mí? —bromeé, sacando la lengua como un niño de cinco años.

Él se rio y apretó sus labios en los míos, besándome apasionadamente antes de alejarse de mí, dejándome sola y agarrándome la sudadera con capucha alrededor mío con fuerza contra el viento leve.

Podía escucharlo ir a tientas a mi lado. Me quedé allí con paciencia, esperando que me dijera que estaba bien que me moviera. Con total honestidad, yo querría que este momento durara para siempre, mi cumpleaños fue increíble hasta ahora y yo quería que durara para siempre, por lo que él podía tomar todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Algo frío rozó mis labios mientras el olor de fresas frescas golpeó mi nariz. Se me hizo agua la boca y oí un pequeño gemido que me di cuenta surgió de mí.

—Abre —susurró, besando mi mejilla suavemente. Abrí la boca y la fresa helada se metió entre mis dientes. Instintivamente la mordí, el dulce jugo golpeando mis papilas gustativas.

Sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos, tan pronto como había tragado la baya, el sabor era casi embriagador con sus labios presionados contra los míos. El lamió la esquina de mi boca, donde probablemente había un poco de zumo.

Mis sentidos parecían haber aumentado con los ojos vendados.

Los expertos siempre decían que, si se pierde un sentido, entonces los otros se vuelven más fuertes.

Sin duda eso hizo el gusto más fuerte, yo nunca había probado nada más delicioso en mi vida.

Mientras él me besaba lo sentí remover torpemente el nudo en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, desatando la bufanda.

Yo lo besé con fiereza, aferrándome a las presillas de sus pantalones vaqueros para que no pudiera tirar de mí.

Sentí el suave material que se apartó de los ojos, pero en lugar de tirar hacia atrás y abrir los ojos me apreté a él con más fuerza, saboreando los últimos segundos antes de que el beso se rompiera. Yo atesoraba cada uno de los besos de Terry, trataba cada uno como si fuera el último en caso de que él nunca me bendijese con otro.

Se retiró y me besó la punta de la nariz.

—Puedes abrir los ojos, preciosa —susurró.

Sonreí mientras me lastimaba tener los ojos abiertos, haciendo una mueca ligeramente ante el brillo repentino después de estar en la oscuridad durante tanto tiempo. Lo primero que vi fue su cara, a centímetros de la mía, una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios.

Sus ojos azules ardían en los míos y mantenían tal pasión que casi me golpeaban de soslayo.

A regañadientes arrastré los ojos de él, hacia mi entorno.

La emoción creció por encima de mí, mi corazón literalmente dolía así como mi estómago temblaba.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba lo que había hecho.

Romántico no era la palabra para describir esta escena, se parecía más a la perfección. Era el epítome de todas las cosas románticas y espectaculares.

Estábamos en la parte superior del punto de ruptura, el más alto punto de la ciudad. Estábamos en el borde del acantilado, había puesto una manta con unos cuantos cojines dispersos alrededor también. Un manojo de tulipanes rojos puestos en el borde de la manta, ya en su propia agua. Una cesta de picnic descansaba en el centro tapada, podía ver la caja de fresas en la parte superior. Podía ver también la mayoría de mis comidas favoritas allí, me mordí el labio mientras una lágrima caía por mi cara porque este tipo especial había hecho tanto esfuerzo, sólo para mí.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó, apartándose de mí y sobre la manta, asintiendo con la cabeza para que me sentara en primer lugar. Si hubiera habido una silla, él la habría sacado para mí, Terry era un poco chapado a la antigua, pero su padre era exactamente igual por lo que yo había presenciado. El dicho era sin duda justo en su familia, «de tal palo, tal astilla».

Me senté en un extremo de la manta y contemplé la espectacular vista de la ciudad.

Era hermosa, nunca había estado realmente aquí antes y eso lo hizo aún más especial para mí, porque lo hacía con Terry. Vi como sacaba caja tras caja de cartón de comida, vasos, platos y cubiertos. Había pensado en todo. Cuando sacó una botella de champán levanté una ceja.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no tengo la edad suficiente para beber todavía? —bromeé.

Él se echó a reír.

—Sí, un cumpleaños a la vez. Sólo pensé que podríamos tomar un vaso para ver la puesta de sol. Tú no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—Traje alternativas... —inclinó la cesta para que yo pudiera ver lo que quedaba dentro y me eché a reír cuando vi una botella de batido de plátano, mi favorita por supuesto, y una botella de Dr. Pepper.

—Tendré la opción por el momento. Tal vez voy a tomar el champán más tarde, si nos vamos a quedar aquí para ver la puesta de sol — reflexioné, encogiéndome de hombros.

¿Cómo conseguí tener tanta suerte de tener a alguien como Terry?

De verdad, de verdad que no lo merecía.

Él sonrió y me sirvió un vaso de batido de leche y tomó una Pepsi para sí. Le ayudé a abrir todas las cajas de comida, maravillada cómo él parecía tener hecho todos y cada uno de mis favoritos.

—¿Tú hiciste todo esto? —le pregunté con curiosidad, mirando a la ensalada de pasta con cautela.

No era exactamente el mejor cocinero.

Él se rio y sacó un tenedor en la pasta, tomando un par de piezas, y luego lo levantó a mi boca. Cuando abrí mi boca en silencio recé, él no me daría comida intoxicada. Me quedé agradablemente sorprendida por el sabor, que era delicioso.

—Mi madre hizo la mayoría. Creí que fue mejor ir a lo seguro y no lamentarlo más tarde, con los dos estando vomitando —admitió, riéndose tímidamente.

Me levanté en mis rodillas y me moví para poder besarlo, sonriéndole con gratitud.

—Gracias. Fue todo lo que yo dije, era todo lo que había que decir, por lo menos esperaba que él supiera lo agradecida que estaba, porque no podía encontrar las palabras para expresarme mejor que eso. Estaba literalmente sin habla por él y su consideración.

Comimos y se echó a reír, hablar y coquetear.

Todo fue perfecto. A medida que el viento se levantó, el sacó otra manta, envolviéndola alrededor de mis hombros. Cuando no podía comer un bocado más empacó todo en el cesto, antes se volvió hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo miré con curiosidad, preguntándome qué había causado esa expresión. El tendió una mano hacia mí, abriendo el puño para revelar un cuadro negro pequeño del tamaño de la palma de su mano. Había una cinta roja pegada en la parte superior.

Cerré los ojos y sonrió cuando sacudí mi cabeza hacia él.

—En realidad, no deberías haberme comprado nada.

Rodó sus ojos.

—Yo lo quería, así que solo cállate —dijo él, moviendo su mano más cerca de mí, en silencio diciéndome que tomara el regalo y lo abriera.

Lo tomé de su mano, disfrutando del suave, aterciopelado tacto de la caja en mis manos. Me mordí el labio con entusiasmo, sabiendo que era una caja de joyería y que él ya había dicho que quería darme algo que pudiese conservar. Estaba tan emocionada que apenas recordaba cómo respirar. Voy a llevar esto, sea lo que sea, todos los días y pensaré en Terry.

—No te estás volviendo más joven —bromeó, riendo y acercándose más a mí para que sus piernas estuvieran al lado de las mías. Metió las manos bajo mis tobillos y movió mis piernas acomodándolas de manera tal que estaban rodeándole prácticamente alrededor de su cintura.

Su rostro estudiando cada centímetro del mío mientras sus manos descansaban en la parte superior de mis muslos, apretándolos suavemente como una provocación. Sonreí y abrí la cajita.

Mi aliento estaba atrapado en la garganta.

Dentro de la caja había un pequeño brazalete de oro encantador.

Los enlaces eran delicados y complejos, había un dije pequeño encantador colgando de un lado.

Extendí una mano temblorosa y froté con la punta de los dedos a través del brazalete, dándole la vuelta para poder verlo mejor. De repente me di cuenta del pequeño encanto que tenía.

Era el signo de Pi, el símbolo de las matemáticas. Me mordí el labio y lo miré con asombro. Creo que el dije era algo personal para él, el tipo de simbolismo de algo que amaba, entonces sería como si yo usara su signo de algún modo. Fue hermoso.

—Esto es increíble, muchas gracias —dije con voz ronca.

Las lágrimas agruparon en mis ojos, pero traté de no dejarlas caer.

Él sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Te gusta?

Me incliné hacia adelante y presioné mis labios a los suyos, lo besé con gratitud, saboreando una lágrima salada por lo que había perdido la lucha conmigo misma para no llorar.

—Me encanta.

Le susurré contra sus labios. Agarré la cajita firmemente en mi mano para que no se cayera. Estaba ya enamorada de este pequeño brazalete y una vez que estuviera en mi cuerpo nunca me lo quitaría. Me sonrió felizmente.

—Bien. Quería que tuvieras algo que pudieras conservar. Estoy muy contento de que te guste. —Pasó la mano contra mi cara, secándome las lágrimas suavemente antes de besar mi frente—. Te amo, preciosa.

Cerré los ojos y agarré la parte delantera de su camisa, presionándome contra él, apretando las piernas alrededor de su cintura, solo maravillada de que este tío en realidad era mío. Era demasiado increíble para mí, sin duda.

—También te amo. Muchas gracias, Terry. Es simplemente hermoso —suspiré, besando el costado de su cuello. Me eché hacia atrás y se la tendí a él—. ¿Me lo pones? —pedí con ganas de tener la increíble pulsera en mi brazo lo más rápido posible.

Él sonrió y quitó el brazalete de la caja, desabrochándolo y envolviéndolo alrededor de mi muñeca. Sonreí al sentir el frío oro contra mi piel. El pequeño símbolo Pi colgado en mi muñeca, brillando bajo los últimos rayos del sol.

Me besó otra vez hasta que sentía literalmente como mis entrañas se conviertan en papilla. Yo era un desorden tembloroso y lo único que me mantenía erguida eran sus brazos que me abrazaban apretadamente mi cintura. Él rompió el beso y sonrió. Se apoderó de mi muñeca y acercándola, examinó mi pulsera, jugando con el pequeño dije en él, tocándolo con un poco nerviosismo.

—Este dije se ve un poco solitario —murmuró él, besando la parte interior de la muñeca, en el lugar de mi pulso. Mi piel se erizó con placer ante esa minúscula y pequeña muestra de afecto.

Sonreí y rocé mi mano libre por su frente, apartando el pelo de sus ojos para que pudiera verlo mejor.

—Me gusta sólo tener ese dije allí. Es perfecto. Un símbolo de matemáticas, de mi novio nerd de las matemáticas —bromeé, riendo mientras me mordió la muñeca.

Puse la mano en su regazo y se enderezó, mirándome con suavidad.

—De hecho, me compré otro dije para ponerlo allí también —susurró, arrastrando sus dedos sobre la muñeca ligeramente, haciendo que mi estómago empezara a revolotear.

¿Él me compró algo más?

—¿Lo hiciste? Terry, no deberías haberme dado nada en absoluto, esto fue ya demasiado —protesté, sacudiendo la cabeza. No necesitaba que gastara su dinero en mí en absoluto. No es que no amase la pulsera, porque lo hacía, pero no necesitaba cosas caras de él.

Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, buscando a tientas en los bolsillos de su vaquero. Sacó algo, mirándolo con cierta ansiedad. Miré la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro que tenía en su mano, él estaba jugando con el cordel que mantenía cerrada la parte superior.

Le escuché tragar saliva y empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

Terry nunca es de esta manera, es siempre tan seguro, ¿por qué esta tan nervioso de repente? Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba, cuando tomó mi mano y le dio la vuelta, con la palma mirando hacia arriba. Desató la cuerda, inclinando la bolsa hasta mi mano. Cayendo hacia mí un anillo de oro y diamantes en miniatura, un dije para mi brazalete, pero se trataba de un anillo.

Mi boca se abrió. Era hermoso.

—Terry, esto es... me detuve, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de nuevo.

Él pareció respirar profundamente mientras recogía el pequeño dije, jugueteando con el broche al que estaba unido.

—Quería que tuvieras esto porque... bueno, es algo así como un anillo de promesa y me preguntaba si lo usarías —preguntó, con voz un poco ronca. Él estaba mirando el dije, pareciendo el evitar mi mirada.

¿Un anillo de promesa? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

—¿Un qué? —Me mordí el labio e incliné ligeramente la cabeza para que yo pudiera ver su mejor cara. Cuando vi su expresión me sentí aún más confusa. Él miraba aterrorizado, genuinamente asustado por algún motivo.

¿Qué me estoy perdiendo aquí?

Él tragó saliva de nuevo, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la mía de nuevo.

—Un anillo de promesa. Como que yo te prometo un día remplazar ese anillo con uno de verdad. Es como un compromiso, pero sin el título —explicó—. Yo te amo, preciosa, siempre te amaré y si las cosas fueran diferentes, si tú fueras mayor y no mi alumna y las cosas fueran más fáciles, eso no sería un anillo de promesa, sería la cosa real. —Sus hermosos ojos buscaban los míos, en busca de algún tipo de respuesta.

Espera, ¿está hablando de un anillo de compromiso? ¿Si las cosas fueran diferentes, el me daría un anillo de compromiso? Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué diablos puedo decir a eso? ¡Eso es tan jodidamente romántico!

—¿En serio? —murmuré, mirando de él al pequeño dije de anillo de diamante que puso de nuevo en el centro de mi palma.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—De verdad —confirmó—. ¿Llevarás mi anillo, preciosa? Sólo necesito que sepas cuán serio soy con lo nuestro. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo, Candy, y un día, cuando menos te lo esperas, voy a remplazar este pequeño dije, con un anillo que vaya en tu dedo. Todo lo que quiero de ti esta noche es que me digas si te has preguntado en algún momento por nuestro futuro, si considerarías hacerme uno de los tipos más afortunados del mundo.

¡Santo cielo, él está pensando seriamente en nosotros casados en algún momento en el futuro! Dijo «nuestro futuro», me encantan esas dos palabras juntas. No es mi futuro, o su futuro, sino nuestro. La cabeza me daba vueltas un poco, mi corazón chocando contra mis costillas. Todo mi cuerpo estaba en llamas con entusiasmo mientras yo asentía, sonreía como una idiota.

—Me encantará usar tu anillo de promesa —acepté, tratando de no dejar que la ridícula felicidad que sentía por dentro, escapara de mí.

Antes de saber lo que había sucedido se puso en pie de un salto ovacionando al aire por encima de su cabeza con ambas manos.

—¡SIIIIII! ANOTACIÓN! ¡Vamos! —gritó alegremente como si esto fuera una especie de celebración de fútbol. Yo casi esperaba que el agitase la camisa sobre su cabeza y corriese alrededor cantando Somos los campeones.

Me dio un ataque de risa al ver a mi maestro supuestamente maduro, casi bailando en el lugar mientras sonreía como un idiota.

Ni siquiera parecía avergonzado de haber sido sorprendido haciéndolo.

—Eres un idiota —bromeé entre risas.

Él sonrió y asintió, poniéndose de nuevo delante de mí, con los ojos todavía bailando de emoción.

—Sí, pero este empollón tonto de matemáticas acaba conseguir a la chica de sus sueños— respondió él, sonriéndome.

Yo, literalmente, me arrojé a él, envolviendo mis brazos apretados alrededor de su cuello mientras presionaba mi frente contra la suya. Yo no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué palabras podía utilizar para describir este sentimiento? No sabía los suficientes superlativos para describirlo. Así que me conformé con dos pequeñas palabras, esperando expresar mis sentimientos.

—Te amo. —Me besó suavemente, sus manos ahuecando mi cara.

—Te amo demasiado —susurró él contra mis labios.

Me estremecí, pero no fue por el aire frío o el viento que azotaba mi pelo en mi cara. Me aparté y abrí la mano, sosteniendo el pequeño dije hacia él.

—¿Me lo vas a poner entonces? —le pregunté en voz baja.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande mientras lo sujetaba por el lado opuesto de la pulsera al pequeño símbolo Pi.

—Ahora eres mía —se jactó, sonriéndome Me reí, y decidida a robar una frase de una película.

—Terry, me tuviste en el hola. Siempre he sido tuya.

Él suspiró feliz.

—Y siempre lo serás.

Nos sentamos en la cima del acantilado por un rato, hablando y bebiendo champán. Escuchando la música en el pequeño reproductor que había traído hasta aquí. Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar sobre la ciudad. Miré con asombro como la colores bailaban en el cielo, lo que hacía que todo se viera hermoso. Deseé haber traído mi nueva cámara del coche para poder tomar un par de fotos de ello.

Terry estaba aún frente a mí, de espaldas a la puesta del sol.

—¿Por qué no te sientas aquí a mi lado?, te estás perdiendo la vista —sugerí, acariciando la manta a mi lado.

Él sonrió.

—Estoy buscando a la más bella cosa aquí. La vista no puede volverse mejor que esto —respondió, con los ojos rastrillando sobre mi cara lentamente.

Sentí una emoción incontrolable, ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Eso era increíble!

—Cursi. —Yo respiraba. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido para ser saludable.

—En verdad —respondió él, acercándose a mí lentamente. Se movió tan cerca que tenía que acostarse sobre mi espalda. Él se cernía sobre mí, pero no me tocaba.

Tragué con fuerza. Su proximidad me hacía perder todos los pensamientos coherentes.

—Cursi. —Una sonrisa se torció en la esquina de su boca que yo deseaba seguir con mi dedo.

—Romántico.

Terry estaba tan cerca ahora que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo saliendo de él en oleadas, mi cerebro estaba un poco confuso, no podía pensar en nada que decir en absoluto. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras acercaba su boca a la mía. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía saborear el champán en su respiración, ya que soplaba a través de mis labios. Él se cernía sobre mí, mirándome a los ojos como si fuéramos las únicas dos personas en el mundo.

—Tú ganas —le susurré, guiando su boca más cerca de la mía.

Él se rio en voz baja:

—Siempre, porque te tengo a ti. Por lo tanto, siempre seré el ganador.

¿Vaya, este chico podía hacerme volar más alto?

Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, sin embargo, y la respuesta era: diablos sí que puede. Apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Terry, hazme el amor ahora. —Mi voz era entrecortada y ronca a causa de las emociones y sentimientos que se estrellaban a través de mi cuerpo.

Él sonrió y recorrió con sus dedos a través de mi mejilla suavemente. Yo sabía que el trazaría la línea por donde me ruborizaba, él siempre parecía enorgullecerse por el hecho de causar tal reacción en mí.

—Eso sería un placer para mí —bromeó.

Sonrió antes de inclinar la cabeza y capturar mis labios en el beso más hermoso que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Aquel beso transmitía tanto sentimiento, tanto amor y tantas palabras no dichas que casi no podía ni siquiera hacer frente a ello. La sensación de aquel beso casi me hacía llorar de nuevo. Pero no lo hizo, quedo ahí, ese beso fue seguido por otro,, y otros como él mientras me hacía el amor. Ninguno de los dos prestó atención alguna a lo que seguro sería una hermosa puesta de sol que estaba sucediendo detrás de nosotros.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G, Rossy Jimenez, MikaelaGrandchester y LIZ GARCIA.**

**Mel cruz.. hola, que bueno que te gusta la historia, no he escuchado la canción que me comentas, pero hoy lo haré vale, gracias por escribir.**

**Olgaliz.. esperemos que no, que Susana no se meta en esta relación. Gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Ivonee Saldaa.. jajajja listo, por fin estuvieron juntos, ya les hacía falta, gracias por leer.**

**Alexa C. listo aquí el siguiente, si la verdad que este Terry es muy romántico, que tal hasta que pudieron estar juntos este par de calientes jajaja, gracias a ti por todo el apoyo a esta adaptación, ojala que la siguiente también sea de tu agrado.**

**Liz Garcia.. muchas gracias, sí subiré otra historia gracias por el apoyo, y sí que bien que Terry trate de presionar a Candy para que realice sus sueños. Espero también hayas tenido lindo domingo, saludos.**

**Ceci Andrew.. jajaja oh sí Terry puede lograr ese de los sueños húmedos, me da gusto que a pesar que te guste mas Albert leas también esta historia, y que te des el tiempo de dejar tu comentario, gracias. La siguiente historia es de época actual, me gusta mucho espero que ha ustedes también.**

**Vero.. jajaja regalártelo no, pero igual te lo mando un ratito jajaja; que tal este capí por fin se les hizo jajaja, espero que la siguiente historia también te guste.**

**Irene.. si la verdad que da mucha envidia, ya quisiera un novio como ese, que anteponga mis deseos a los suyos. Saludos para ti también.**

**Rose Grandchester.. sí amiga desafortunadamente así es nos queda muy poquito, espero que leas la siguiente y que te guste.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. sí es un amor, aparte de guapo y sexy, que mas puede pedir Candy.**

**Guest.. así es Leo será Terry y Emmi Candy, no estás equivocada, que te pareció este libro te gusto?**

**Liz Carter.. aquí lo que todas esperábamos jajajaja, no hubo baile pero si fue romatiquisimo.**

**Dalia.. tienes razón, si Terry existiera habría muchos problemas jajaja; sí ya estoy comenzando la siguiente historia y sí, será con mi sexy Terry, soy cien por ciento Terry, espero que te guste.**

**Buenos días chicas, aquí les dejo el capí, ya podemos dejar de lado nuestra frustración jajaja, espero que les guste, no pude poner el adelanto de la siguiente historia, en el siguiente capítulo sin falta vale. DLB, excelente inicio de semana.**


	40. Capítulo 40

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 40

_**ROSE GRANDCHESTER,**_** FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, amiga espero que estés pasando un excelente día en compañía de quien tu decidas, recibe un fuerte abrazo y que DTB**

Tan pronto como sonó el timbre, Paty se levantó, sonriendo como una tonta. Estaba ridículamente ansiosa esa noche. Llevaba un vestido rojo sangre sexy, pero elegante, que le quedaba perfectamente y mostraba sus largas piernas a la perfección. Su rostro estaba iluminado por la emoción y sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Sonreí también, no porque estuviera deseando esa noche, sino porque se la veía muy feliz. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga para mí, era la fiesta de graduación.

Debería haber sido una noche de celebración, llena de emoción igual que Paty, pero en cambio la temía. ¿La razón? No podía ir con quien quería ir. No había manera posible de ir al baile con Terry así que, en cambio, estaba yendo con su hermano. No había querido ir en absoluto, porque no podía ir con él, pero Terry y Paty habían insistido en que era parte del «rito de paso de niña a mujer» o algo así, por lo que fueron, literalmente, los que me obligaron a ir.

Terry se había ofrecido como chaperón en el baile de graduación. Aparentemente dijo que quería estar allí por mí, pero en realidad no podía estar «allí para mí». Dijo que quería ser parte de eso de alguna manera, incluso si solo tenía que permanecer al margen. Además, dijo que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de verme con el vestido de graduación.

Hice una sonrisa forzada y me puse también de pie, alisándome la falda hasta la rodilla del vestido strapless azul eléctrico. La malla negra que estaba en la cima del vestido era suave bajo mis dedos. En silencio me pregunté qué pensaría Terry de mi vestido y si le gustaría. Probablemente le gustaría el pequeño cinturón negro de encaje que estaba justo debajo de mi escote. Estaba para echar un vistazo a esa parte.

—Esos deben ser Stear y Anthony —dijo Paty alegremente, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

Asentí y las dos nos dirigimos a la sala y la puerta. Por supuesto, mi padre ya estaba allí hablando con los chicos en susurros. Le hice una mueca a Paty, rezando para que mi padre no ahuyentara a Stear de ella, amenazándolo con destriparlo si la lastimaba. Anthony estaba, por supuesto, acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas así que le estaba sonriendo a mi padre con paciencia.

Saludé discretamente por encima del hombro de mi padre, mirando a Anthony con su esmoquin. Se veía increíblemente apuesto esta noche. Su cita era una chica afortunada. En verdad no quería en absoluto ir esa noche, pero Paty y yo prácticamente lo habíamos obligado a hacerlo, si tenía que someterme a un baile, él también. Lo habíamos juntado con Jasmine, una linda morena que era junior en lugar de senior. Ella era adorable, del tipo artístico tranquilo.

Técnicamente mi cita era Albert, pero habíamos acordado todo eso porque no queríamos que Albert conociera a mis padres, así que Anthony me recogería en su lugar y fingiría ser mi cita. Terry aprobó el plan, al parecer no quería que Albert conociera a sus «futuros suegros» antes que él y «manchar el apellido Grandchester». La brillante respuesta de Albert fue que el nombre Grandchester ya estaría manchado cuando se enterasen que yo había estado «jodiendo» con mi profesor durante unos meses. Sonreí al recordar la conversación; fue un día bastante divertido y tomé lugar en frente de sus padres, quienes encontraron todo bastante gracioso.

Cuando mi padre dio un paso atrás e invitó a los chicos al vestíbulo, Anthony sonrió.

—Hey, wow, os veis geniales —dijo con entusiasmo. Sonreí y antes de que pudiera responder, me entregó un gran ramo de tulipanes rojos. Jadeé, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Son de él? Qué demonios…

—Er, gracias —murmuré, tomándolo de sus manos y echando una mirada inquieta a Paty. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada comiéndose a Stear con los ojos para darse cuenta de mi malestar, sin embargo. Él dio un paso más cerca de mí, sonriendo felizmente mientras sostenía una caja que contenía un pequeño brazalete blanco. Mi padre había desaparecido a buscar la cámara o algo, así que tomé mi oportunidad para interrogar a Anthony—. ¿Son tuyas?

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —Nope. Terry me pidió que te las diese. Y también te tengo que decir que te ves hermosa y que espera que pases un buen rato —respondió.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. ¡Qué atento!

Suspiré soñadoramente, pero antes de que pudiera responder, mi padre estaba de vuelta, con mi madre pisándole los talones mientras decía y alababa qué guapos nos veíamos. Nos hicimos un par de fotos y luego, finalmente, nos escapamos al aire frío de la noche.

Era un poco temprano para ser recogidas, eran solo pasadas las siete, pero al parecer íbamos a cenar primero. Cuando nos alejamos de la puerta, miré con los ojos muy abiertos hacia la carretera. Allí aparcada estaba una limusina negra toda brillante y larga. Miré a Anthony, sorprendida. Me dijeron que Stear conduciría esta noche, no esperaba una limusina.

—¿En serio? ¿Una limusina? —Jadeé. Paty chilló al verla.

Anthony sonrió y se inclinó a mi oído.

—Terry la pidió —susurró.

¡Oh por dios, es increíble! Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas debido a todo lo que había pensado para esa noche, pero sin embargo ni siquiera era quien me llevaba. Paty agarró mi mano y corrimos a través del césped hacia la limusina que estaba esperando. Un hombre con un uniforme negro abrió la puerta para nosotras sonriendo felizmente. Mientras me subía lo primero que vi fue a Albert. Estaba echado en el asiento trasero, observando el cuadro con alivio mientras bebía zumo de naranja de una copa de champán. Me sonrió, con sus ojos barriendo mi cuerpo mientras subía torpemente al auto y caía a su lado.

—Vaya mierda, bombón de nombre, bombón por naturaleza —chifló—. No te laves las manos.

Reí y le robé su bebida, tomé un sorbo y la coloqué contra su lado.

—No te ves tan mal —contesté, mirándolo con su esmoquin.

Paty y Stear cayeron en la puerta detrás de mí, riéndose de ellos mismos. Stear negó con la cabeza y golpeó el brazo de Albert.

—No me extraña que mandaras a Anthony a buscarla. ¡Su padre es un maldito psicópata! —Soltó la bronca, antes de volverse hacia mí y sonrió disculpándose—. Sin ofender.

Sonreí y agité la mano con desdén. —Albert aún está demasiado asustado para conocerlo —mentí. Stear por supuesto no sabía sobre Terry, por lo que obviamente, ellos le habían dicho que Albert estaba demasiado asustado para ir hasta la puerta, y había mandado a Anthony a buscarme a cambio.

—No me sorprende. Por Dios —murmuró, dejando escapar un gran suspiro antes de darse la vuelta para sonreírle a Paty con dulzura—. Creo que tuviste suerte con tus padres ¿uh? —Ella le sonrió y asintió, se movió hacia arriba y lo besó suavemente, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Anthony subió y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Jasmine, para que él la pudiera recoger también.

…

Una hora y media más tarde, habíamos comido y estábamos a punto de dejar el restaurante para ir al baile de graduación. Ya llegábamos elegantemente tarde, pero Albert seguía insistiendo en que necesitaba ir y «perfeccionarse» en el baño antes de que pudiéramos salir. Tomé esa oportunidad para revisar mi maquillaje antes de que fuéramos al gimnasio de la escuela donde celebraban la fiesta esa noche. Quería lucir lo mejor posible para cuando Terry me viera. Los otros chicos todo lo que dijeron fue que esperarían en la limusina, así que seguí a Albert hacia los baños, frunciendo el ceño cuando vi la señal fuera de servicio en los baños de damas.

Albert sonrió y agarró mi mano.

—Vamos al de chicos, nadie lo sabrá —insistió, arrastrándome detrás de él antes de que pudiera protestar. Chillé y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, pensando que iba a ver un montón de chicos en los urinarios o algo. Albert rio maliciosamente—. Esta vacío, estás a salvo.

Abrí los ojos, y me arriesgué a echar un vistazo alrededor solo para ver que tenía razón, estaba vacío. Le golpeé con mi pequeño bolso azul y fruncí el ceño antes de mirar el único espejo en el baño.

—¡Podrías por lo menos haber revisado primero! —me quejé, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Hizo un sonido burlón. —Como si nunca hubieras visto la cosa de un chico antes —comentó. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, decidiendo no responder, lo que le hizo reír perversamente detrás de mí. Cuando escuché el sonido de una cremallera bajándose, me encogí y silbé una canción para tratar de bloquear el sonido que Albert estaba haciendo ¡Que chico tan asqueroso! Cuando se acercó a mí—. Ya sabes, Terry está celoso porque no podía llevarte a la fiesta —dijo despreocupadamente mientras se lavaba las manos.

Fruncí el ceño y miré su reflejo en el espejo.

—¿Está celoso? ¿Auténticamente celoso? —Hice una mueca. Tal vez no debería ir. Tal vez debería permanecer en mi casa y pretender que estoy enferma, si no quiere que vaya.

Albert negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —No de esa clase de celos, solo que quiere ser el que te recoja. No lo dijo con esas palabras, pero creo que se siente un poco dejado de lado. Asegúrate de compensarlo otra noche —sugirió, moviendo sus cejas.

Le golpeé el brazo por ser ordinario.

—Cállate —murmuré, aplicando otra capa de lápiz labial antes que se secara.

—Está bien, ¿quieres saber algo que te hará decir aww? —Me golpeó con la cadera para sacarme del espejo, para empezar a jugar con su pelo. Asentí, esperando que lo dijera—. Le dije que me aseguraré de que tengas la mejor noche de tu vida ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo? —preguntó, todavía moviendo su cabello.

—Deja de jugar con tu cabello, ¿eres una chica? —supuse, sonriéndole.

Rodó sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro dramático. —No eres ni siquiera la mitad de lo graciosa que crees que eres —comentó—. No, de todos modos, dijo: «no quiero que le des la mejor noche de su vida, ese es mi trabajo». Pensé que apreciarías saber eso.

Mi corazón se derritió, y todo lo que quería hacer era llamar a Terry y decirle que siempre me dio la mejor noche de mi vida.

—Aww —reflexioné.

Albert sonrió fanfarronamente. —Te dije que ibas a decir eso.

Suspiré soñadoramente, sólo deseaba poder verlo ahora mismo, lanzar mis brazos alrededor de él y respirar su aroma, eso era como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

En el momento en que llegamos al instituto, estaba ridículamente ansiosa por ver a Terry. Ya lo había visto bien vestido una vez antes, en la boda de su hermana, y no podía esperar para verlo en traje y zapatos otra vez. Suponía que se vería increíble. Dejé que Albert me llevara hacia el gimnasio. El golpeteo de la música ya estaba retumbando en las paredes mientras la banda en vivo hacia un cover de una canción de Maroon 5. Las personas estaban charlando animadamente, mientras esperábamos en la fila desordenada en el pasillo para poder entrar.

Las chicas se veían elegantes y hermosas en sus vestidos de graduación de varios colores, peinadas y maquilladas. El aroma de varios perfumes estaban mezclados en algo que era casi embriagador mientras estábamos allí, en la fila esperando para que nos tomasen la foto de llegada. Los chicos se veían esencialmente iguales, esmoquin negro, camisa blanca, pero todos ellos tenían corbatas de diferentes colores.

La fila avanzaba con bastante rapidez, y en poco tiempo Albert y yo estábamos en la parte de delante. Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura, tirándome hacia él mientras el fotógrafo tomaba un par de fotos antes de sacarnos para que pudiera tomar el retrato de la pareja siguiente. Anthony y Jasmine estaban riendo y hablando en un costado por lo que Albert me llevó con ellos, con su brazo todavía en mi cintura.

Eché un vistazo emocionado por la sala, viendo todos los globos dorados y plateados y los carteles que decoraban el lugar. Mesitas redondas con manteles blancos y plateados se habían colocado alrededor del gimnasio. Las luces se habían suavizado y una pequeña vela estaba en cada mesa junto con un arreglo de flores bonitas. Se veía encantador, pero no por eso podía mantener mi atención. Mis ojos recorrieron la multitud, buscando un rostro en particular.

Cuando mi mirada finalmente lo encontró, me sentí mentalmente desmayada. Estaba apoyado contra la pared frente a mí, con una pierna cruzada casualmente sobre la otra, mirando el entorno con tranquilidad. Su cabello estaba desordenado con estilo como de costumbre, y su traje… wow, era todo lo que podía pensar. Me estaba observando; con una sonrisita agradecida en sus labios mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente, como si no quisiera perderse ninguna parte.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me había alejado de mis amigos y estaba yendo hacia él. Mis pies tenían mente propia mientras se pasaban entre las personas que bailaban, bebían y comían. Necesitaba llegar a él y decirle hola.

Mientras caminaba hacia él, sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse y su postura cambió cuando se paró derecho. La mirada era como si estuviera maravillado por mí. Supe entonces que aprobaba mi elección del vestido. La señorita Marlow estaba de pie y hablaba con un estudiante no demasiado lejos de Terry, así que sabía que teníamos que ser cuidadosos.

Cuando me detuve frente a él, sonrió con su sonrisa de rompecorazones. Mi aliento se atoró en mi garganta mientras su mano se movía y se levantaba, directamente hacia mi rostro. El calor llenó mis mejillas debido a lo íntimamente que me estaba mirando. Podía ver su amor por mí brillando en sus ojos. Pareció como que se descubrió rápidamente; su mano cayó de nuevo a su lado.

No podía dejar de estar decepcionada porque lo único que quería hacer era aplastarme a él y pasar la noche bailando en sus brazos. La manera en que me estaba mirando, hacía a mi corazón latir rápidamente en mi pecho. Amé la forma en que me miró, la mirada que me dio me mostró que mis sentimientos por él eran correspondidos, que todo lo que yo sentía, él también lo sentía. Por lo menos esperaba que, fuese lo que fuera esa mirada, no estuviera en serios problemas.

—Buenas noches, Srta. White. Se ve hermosa esta noche. Mi hermano es un chico con suerte por poder bailar con usted toda la noche —me felicitó.

Sonreí ante sus palabras dulces. Obviamente sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso también.

—Gracias, Sr. Grandchester. ¿Vio las flores que Albert compró para mí? Son hermosas, estoy muy agradecida —respondí, dándole las gracias discretamente por mis tulipanes.

Asintió en conocimiento, con una sonrisa formándose en la esquina de sus labios.

—Las vi. Me alegro de que le gustaran —confirmó, alargando el juego.

Un brazo pesado se colgó sobre mi hombro y miré rápidamente para ver que era de Albert.

—Bueno, no vamos a estar aquí toda la noche hablando con los profesores, bombón. Vamos a conseguir un poco de ponche. No estoy seguro de si le han echado alcohol o no ya, así que traje un poco de vodka por si acaso —alardeó, acariciando su bolsillo.

Reí entre dientes cuando Terry gruñó, moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—¿En serio? Soy chaperón, Albert. No puedo permitir que hagas eso, dame la botella —ordenó Terry, tendiendo su mano.

Albert jadeó y frunció el ceño. —¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! —se quejó.

Terry movió su mano con impaciencia. —Hay algunos juniors aquí también. Vamos, nada de alcohol —dijo con severidad.

Albert gruñó, sacó la botella de vodka y la puso en la mano extendida de Terry con un gruñido de frustración.

Su otro brazo se tensó sobre mí mientras giraba y me alejaba. Reí ante su dolor y su expresión molesta. Moviendo mis ojos de nuevo a Terry lo saludé. Espero poder hablar con él más tarde.

—Aww, hombre. ¡Apesta! —gimió Albert—. Perdió totalmente su fiesta de graduación, pero sin embargo ¿no les permite a otras personas pasar un buen momento? —Suspiró dramáticamente—. Bueno, si no podemos ponerle alcohol al ponche entonces vamos a bailar, bombón —sugirió, llevándome a la pista de baile.

…

La noche pasó rápido. A pesar de no poder hablar con Terry en ningún momento, pasé un buen rato. Albert, como siempre, estuvo sembrado y entretenía a todos. Bailé, comí, me reí, generalmente lo disfruté. A lo largo de la noche, mis ojos seguían buscando a mi novio. Estaba haciendo su trabajo perfectamente; dando vueltas por el gimnasio, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden y hablando con la gente. Un par de veces, sus ojos atrapaban mi mirada y en esos pocos segundos, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, era como si estuviéramos solos, como si fuéramos los únicos dos en toda la sala porque veía a nadie más.

Alrededor de las diez y media, miré alrededor del gimnasio abarrotado de gente, tratando de ver su cabello castaño, pero no lo veía en ningún lado. No lo había visto hacía mucho tiempo ahora, no desde que lo había oído decirle al director Whitman que iba a revisar los pasillos y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. ¿Dónde se había metido?

En silencio deseé que esa noche estuviese ya terminada para poder hablar con él por teléfono o algo así. Odiaba estar tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos. Albert tiró de mí con más fuerza contra su pecho mientras continuábamos bailando una canción lenta. La noche ya estaba llegando a su fin; la banda acababa de anunciar que quedaban solo dos bailes. Suspiré con tristeza. Todavía no había llegado a hablar con Terry en privado y agradecerle adecuadamente por la limusina y las flores. Había puesto demasiado esfuerzo para esa noche y yo ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle lo apuesto que se veía con su esmoquin.

Apreté los dientes con frustración. No puedo esperar por la graduación. Todo estará bien una vez que se acabe. Una vez que esté graduada seré capaz de acercarme a él y hablarle cuando quiera sin que la gente empiece a sospechar. Podré enlazar mis dedos con los de él mientras caminemos por la calle. Me gustaría poder llevarlo a mi casa hacia mis padres y presentárselos como el amor de mi vida. No podía esperar para esas cosas. Sólo un par de semanas más.

—Albert, ¿adónde fue Terry? No lo he visto desde hace rato —susurré, explorando la sala discretamente.

Se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—No tengo idea. ¿Quieres otro trago? —me ofreció, cabeceando a la mesa donde estaban los refrescos. Suspiré y asentí, permitiéndole llevarme allí. Vi a Anthony bailando con Jasmine; tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro mientras hablaban y reían al mismo tiempo y daban vueltas alrededor de la pista de baile. Sentí una sonrisa aparecer en mi rostro al verlo tan feliz. No había querido venir, pero juzgando su expresión ahora sin embargo probablemente estaba contento de hacerlo. Parecía que estaba pasando un buen rato y ellos hacían en verdad una linda pareja.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa de las bebidas, me di cuenta de que Albert no dejaba de mirar su reloj, y miraba por encima de su hombro un montón de veces.

—¿Qué pasa, Albert? ¿Le echaste alcohol o algo? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —pregunté, agarrando la copa que me estaba ofreciendo.

Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

—Sólo estoy esperando algo —respondió, todavía mirando alrededor.

Me reí. ¡Era tan malditamente extraño a veces!

—¿Qué estás esperando? —le pregunté, tomando un bocado de un sándwich de queso y lo mastiqué con disgusto porque se habían puesto un poco rancios en donde habían estado en toda la noche.

Su teléfono sonó y lo sacó de su bolsillo con una sonrisa. Miró la ID pero no respondió, rechazó la llamada y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo, todavía sonriendo.

—Necesito ir al baño. Vamos, me puedes mostrar dónde está —dijo, sacándome la copa y poniéndola sobre la mesa antes de que incluso pudiera tomar un trago.

—Albert, ¿qué demonios? Sabes dónde están los baños ¡Ya has estado allí! —protesté, riéndome mientras me arrastraba hacia la puerta y al pasillo.

Asintió.

—Sí, pero esos siempre están ocupados. Muéstrame el camino hacia los otros —sugirió, cabeceando hacia el pasillo.

—Albert, ¿qué? —Gemí cuando tomó mi mano y empezó a caminar, tirando de mí suavemente.

—Vamos, bombón, estoy desesperado —se quejó, haciéndome pucheros. Rodé mis ojos y lo seguí, llevándolo hacia los otros baños del edificio. Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿No es esa de allí el aula de Terry? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto en el pasillo con su barbilla.

Asentí en confirmación.

—Sip.

Él sonrió. —Ve a esperar allí mientras echo una meada.

Fruncí el ceño. —Esperaré aquí. No vas a tardar mucho ¿no? —le pregunté sarcásticamente.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto. —No puedo ir si sé que estás esperando aquí afuera, me puedo retrasar.

—¡No parecías tener problema con eso cuando estaba en el mismo baño que tú antes! —lo regañé, sacudiendo la cabeza por el recuerdo.

Rió malvadamente. —Hmm, tienes razón, tal vez deberías venir conmigo de nuevo. Me gustó bastante de una manera perversa, orinar frente a la novia de mi hermano —admitió, levantando una ceja en complicidad.

Reí y rodé mis ojos. Que chico más raro.

—Nunca, pero nunca más. Aún sigo traumatizada. Esperaré en el gimnasio. Voy a buscar a Paty y Stear —sugerí, girándome para regresar a la fiesta.

Agarró mi mano y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero volver solo, no podría ser capaz de encontrarte y entonces nos perderemos el último baile. No podemos tener a una chica desaparecida en el último baile, ¿no? —bromeó.

—Bien, entonces esperaré aquí.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. —Solo ve a sentarte en el aula de Terry. Si te quedas aquí, entonces serás distraída por tu pequeña mente de peces de colores y terminarás vagando por algún lugar.

—¿Mente de peces de colores? —chillé, golpeando su brazo, pero riéndome al mismo tiempo.

Sonrió descaradamente. —¡Ve! —insistió, y me dio un empujoncito alentador hacia el aula de Terry—. Estaré afuera y luego podremos bailar.

Suspiré dramáticamente y me alejé de allí, sin tener en realidad la energía para discutir con él sobre ello. Todo lo que quería era ir a casa ahora; había tenido suficiente esa noche. Esa debería haber sido la noche más especial de mi vida, bailando con el hombre de mis sueños; en su lugar, tenía que pasar la noche con su hermano y buscarlo toda la noche. No era como si hubiera esperado que en mi fiesta de graduación cambiara toda la situación.

Agarré el picaporte y empujé la puerta, solo para ver a alguien sentado en el escritorio delante de mí. Dejé escapar un pequeño grito antes de que me diera cuenta de que era Terry. Sentí una sonrisa ridícula extenderse en mi rostro mientras se levantaba del escritorio y se dirigía a mí, tomando mi mano y tirando de mí hacia el aula. Cerró la puerta y me empujó contra él, besándome ferozmente. Gemí en su boca por su sabor, su aroma me envolvía haciéndome estremecerme por dentro de felicidad. Rompió el beso y puso su frente contra la mía, una hermosa sonrisa se extendía por su cara.

—Hola —murmuró.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, inclinando mi cabeza y besándolo otra vez por un segundo.

—Hola —Cerré los ojos y lo atraje más cerca de mí, amando el peso de su cuerpo mientras me presionaba y me atrapaba contra la puerta—. ¿Qué estás haciendo escondiéndote aquí? —murmuré con los ojos todavía cerrados, sólo inspirando su aliento y saboreando el momento.

Se rio suavemente. —No puedo dejar que pase la noche sin bailar con mi chica. Me estaba preguntando si podía tener tu último baile —susurró, su nariz trazaba la mía.

¿Mi último baile? ¿Cómo funcionaría eso?

—¿Huh? —Fue mi brillante respuesta cuando abrí los ojos para mirarlo con curiosidad.

Rio y se movió hacia atrás, tomando mi mano y alejándose de mí. Mientras lo hacía me di cuenta de que las luces no estaban prendidas. En cambio, había pequeñas velas en los escritorios y vi que en varios lugares alrededor del aula se proyectaban sombras. En el escritorio más cerca de mí había un solo tulipán y dos copas de ponche. Miré a Terry con asombro.

Es tan malditamente romántico a veces. Realmente no me merezco a este chico que es tan atento todo el tiempo ¿Había planeado esto para que pudiéramos tener el último baile? ¿Es por eso que Albert estaba tan nervioso e insistió en que nos dirigiéramos a esos baños en cambio? ¿Habían planeado esto desde el principio? Mi corazón se derritió en un charco, y miré a Terry que me observaba atentamente.

—Eres demasiado dulce a veces —respiré, dando un paso hacia delante.

Sonrió. —Y tú estás demasiado hermosa en ese vestido que no estoy seguro de cómo me las estoy arreglando para hablar coherentemente —murmuró, recorriendo con sus manos mis costados, sus dedos trazaban las líneas de mi vestido—. Nunca he visto nada más angelical en mi vida, eres increíble. —Su aliento daba en mi rostro y cuello poniendo a mi piel de gallina por la sensación.

—¡Maldición Terry, deja de hacer que me enamore más de ti! —me quejé bromeando.

Él sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia, tendiéndome su mano.

—¿Quisiera la dama pasar el último baile conmigo? —preguntó, en un falso acento británico.

Sonreí e hice una reverencia con mi vestido. —Sería un honor —acepté, tomando su mano. Sonrió y me llevó a su pecho, envolviéndome con sus brazos firmemente. La música del gimnasio estaba vagando por el pasillo hacia su aula; no era fuerte, pero estaba lo suficientemente alta como para que fuese perfecto. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegando mi cuerpo al de él mientras nos balanceábamos al ritmo de la canción. Las velas parpadeaban, proyectando sombras románticas a través de las paredes y el techo. Bajo la luz de las velas, se veía demasiado guapo, la forma en que el tono tomaba sus rasgos lo hacían increíblemente hermoso. E imposiblemente, me encontré enamorándome más de él.

Cuando la canción terminó, se alejó y me besó. Sus labios aclamaban los míos, en un beso tierno y suave, haciéndome sentir ingrávida y como si estuviéramos bailando en una nube.

—Te amo demasiado, preciosa —murmuró, sus labios rozaban los míos mientras hablaba. Yo solo suspire soñadoramente en respuesta, lo que le hizo reír suavemente—. Gracias por el baile —murmuró.

—No. Gracias a ti —contesté, mirándolo con admiración.

Sonrió y se apartó aún más, dejando caer sus brazos de mi lado mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Por lo tanto, no podía dejar pasar una ocasión especial sin marcarlo con algo —reflexionó, sacando su mano y sosteniendo una bolsita de terciopelo, del mismo tipo que contenía el pequeño anillo encantador que me dio en mi cumpleaños. Tragué saliva e hice un sonido emocionado de aww cuando me di cuenta de que me había comprado otro dije para mi pulsera.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo —murmuré, agarrando la pequeña bolsita y tirando de la cuerda.

—Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo. Quiero darte un dije por todo lo importante en nuestras vidas, así tal vez cuando muramos se lo puedes pasar a nuestros hijos, o si somos muy, muy viejos entonces tendremos tataranietos y se lo puedes pasar a uno de ellos, será una reliquia para entonces —bromeó.

Me reí. —Planeas vivir mucho tiempo —bromeé, sintiendo mis ojos llenarse con lágrimas por la dulzura que salía de su boca como miel.

Sonrió y miro cómo sacaba un pequeño dije de tulipán dorado de la bolsita y lo ponía en la palma de mi mano. Era hermoso y tenía pequeños pétalos rojos.

—Terry —suspiré, sin saber qué decir, ¿cómo hace para hacerme sentir especial todo el tiempo? Parece saber la cosa perfecta para comprar, algo demasiado atento que hace que me duela el corazón.

—Toma, te lo pondré y luego será mejor que vayas a buscar a Albert. La fiesta ha terminado y tengo que ayudar a limpiar —sugirió, acercándose y tomando eso de mi mano. Sonreí y le tendí mi muñeca. Lo enganchó en mi pulsera que me había dado hacia dos meses, y luego me besó en la muñeca. Aspiré una bocanada de aire a través de mis dientes cuando lo hizo, amaba ese pequeño movimiento, y estaba bastante segura de que él también lo sabía porque siempre parecía seguir haciéndolo para ponerme caliente. El maldito chico sabe lo que me vuelve loca.

Cerré los ojos y agarré las solapas de su chaqueta, tirándolo más cerca de mí, aplastando mi pecho contra el suyo-

—Sabes lo que me hace ponerme caliente, eso no fue justo cuando no te estaré viendo en toda la noche —susurré, moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Rio y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Bueno, tal vez tendrás que llamarme y podemos hacer algo al respecto por teléfono, si estás tan caliente —bromeó, tocando mi nariz.

Reí y me sonrojé sabiendo lo que quería decir.

—Tal vez lo haré —le respondí, levantando una ceja sugestivamente.

Tragó con fuerza. Su sonrisa cayó de su rostro; obviamente pensó que reaccionaría distinto.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendido.

Asentí y me encogí de hombros. Estaba dispuesta a todo lo que él quisiera probar, una pequeña charla sucia debía estar bien, no sería capaz de ver mi rostro sonrojándose por el teléfono de todos modos, y quién sabe, podríamos disfrutar también.

—Segura —suspiré, mirando como sus ojos se abrían. Sonreí, sabiendo que había ganado; estaba sin lugar a dudas más sorprendido que yo—. Será mejor que me vaya. Muchas gracias por hacer mi noche tan especial. Te amo —prometí, poniendo mi mano en la parte posterior de su cabello y empujando su boca hacia la mía de nuevo. Me besó durante unos minutos. El beso fue muy abrasador y mi respiración estaba prácticamente agitada con excitación ¡Si no estuviéramos en el instituto en este momento, entonces le habría desgarrado la ropa!

Un golpe fuerte e insistente en la puerta lo hizo alejarse como si tuviera la peste. Los dos miramos a la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos preguntándonos quién sería.

—No me importa si estás en el medio de algo indecente. ¡Si no dejas que Candy se vista y la dejas aquí en diez segundos, entonces me uniré! —gritó Albert, riéndose del otro lado de la puerta.

Me eché a reír mientras que Terry dejaba escapar un gran aliento y cerraba sus ojos, pasándose una mano por su cabello. Lo besé en los labios suavemente otra vez.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a apagar las velas? Podemos esperarte y puedes venir con nosotros por una pizza —ofrecí, mirando a las veinte o más velas que había puesto en la sala.

Negó con la cabeza. —No, lo tengo. Deberías ir, tengo que reiniciar todas las alarmas de incendio de todos modos y luego limpiaré el gimnasio ¿Me llamas mañana? —preguntó, acariciando el lado de mi rostro.

Le di una palmada en el trasero y me acerqué a la puerta.

—Te llamo esta noche, ¿recuerdas? —le guiñé un ojo y reí mientras abría la puerta y me dirigía al pasillo para ver a Albert inclinado contra la pared esperándome.

—Tu vestido está al revés, bombón —bromeó, sonriéndome.

—Ja-ja. Vamos a buscar algo para comer antes de que me lleves a casa. Pagaré yo considerando que ayudaste en todo esto —insistí, tomando su brazo con el mío, atravesando los pasillos hacia las limusinas. Miré el pequeño dije de mi pulsera y suspiré soñadoramente. Realmente era una chica con suerte.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G, Rossy Jimenez, MikaelaGrandchester, LIZ GARCIA y marielos81.**

**Alexa C. que bueno que te gustó el libro, a pesar de que es una lectura diferente a mi también me gustó mucho, sí tienes razón yo creo que a todas os gustaría una declaración de ese tipo, y sí la verdad es muy bueno que a pesar de las ganas de estar con Candy respete a su familia; como siempre gracias por todos tus reviews, tu entusiasmo y apoyo.**

**Liz Garcia.. hola que bueno que te gustó el capí, en verdad que mi Terry derrama miel jajaja; mi domingo estuvo excelente, también lo pase en familia gracias, me da gusto que el tuyo también haya estado super, abajo dejo una probadita de la nueva historia, no es mucho pero que tal?. No es presión, en verdad me encanta leer sus reviews.**

**Comoaguaparachocolate.. sí, como siempre amiga te doy la razón, nunca debemos dejarade lado nuestras propias metas por alguien más, tenemos que ver la mejor forma de resolverlo, aquí el penúltimo capí.**

**Laura Grandchester.. jajaja bien puedes quedarte con Alber, porque Terry es mío jijiji, oh si mi Terry es una ternurita, esa idea del anillo casi lloré cuando lo leí jajaja y también me dio envidia jiii. Sí desafortunadamente son los últimos capís, agradezco tus comentarios y en verdad espero no defraudarte y sí te guste la nueva historia. **

**Rose Grandchester.. amiga, que bueno que te gustó, aquí uno más, ojala también te agrade. Mil felicidades nuevamente.**

**Ely.. gracias que bueno que te gustó, saludos también para ti amiga.**

**Scarlette Valmont.. siii, es lo mas Terry es lo más tierno del mundo, lo amo.**

**Normi rosas.. jajaja pues que bueno que ya está a la par. Te comento que pronto verás como se pone el papá de Candy.**

**Irene.. yo creo que ninguna pondría objeción a un novio como ese jejeje. Bien aquí uno más, espero te guste.**

**Laurita White.. verda que sí amiga, ese Terry derrite jajaja. Pues en la obra apenas mañana sabré que papel me tocará serán sorteados, gracias, bien mira te comento que Archie ya no saldrá a escena para que no te mortifiques, y si también para mí el dije fue súper.**

**Lizcarter.. jajajaja hay amiga te permito que imagines, te lo presto por un ratito en tus sueños jijiji.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. jajajaja lo lamento amiga, lamento no haber ayudado con tu frustración, aun así que bueno que te gustó.**

**Hola de nuevo chicas, buenas tardes, que tal su lunes?. Bien sé que aun les faltan algunos reviews para el capí extra, sin embargo lo subo antes por dos razones: No felicite a Rose Grandchester en el capítulo anterior y por todo su entusiasmo al mandar sus comentarios por un capí mas, así que espero que les guste. Les dejó también un pedacito de la siguiente adaptación no es mucho pero dejen su opinión vale. Gracias DLB**

Contra el viento del norte

Terry Grandchester, recibe mensajes electrónicos por error de una desconocida Candy; por educación el responde, ella escribe de nuevo. De repente se ven entablando una conversación durante algún tiempo que desean conocerse en persona, sin embargo el miedo al que sucederá después de dicho encuentro los hace posponerlo. Sobrevivirá esta "relación a un encuentro real"?

33 días después

Asunto: Baja

Distinguidos señores de la editorial Grandcheister:

Si la finalidad de su insistencia a pasar por alto mis intentos de retirar una suscripción es vender más números de su producto, cuya calidad no cesa por desgracia de bajar, lamento comunicarles que no pienso seguir pagando.

Un cordial saludo,

C. White

Ocho minutos después

FW:

Se ha equivocado usted de dirección. Esta es mi dirección particular: woerter . Usted quiere escribir a woerter . Es la tercera persona que me pide que le dé de baja de la suscripción. La revista debe de haberse vuelto francamente mala.

Cinco minutos después

Re:

¡Oh, perdón! Y gracias por la aclaración.

Saludos,

C.W.

Nueve meses después

Sin asunto

Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo, les desea

Candy White

Dos minutos después

FW:

Querida Candy White:

Aunque casi no nos conozcamos de nada, le agradezco su cordial y sumamente original correo colectivo. Sepa que adoro los correos colectivos dirigidos a una masa de la que no formo parte

Atte., Terry Grandchester


	41. Capítulo 41

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Capítulo 41

Me quedé allí de pie con una sensación incómoda en la boca de mi estómago. Esto era el día por el que habíamos estado esperando. Esto era el día que toda mi vida escolar había estado construyendo. La graduación.

Hoy dejaré este instituto, graduándome con honores y finalmente toda clandestinidad, cuidado, preocupación, todo habrá terminado. Terry y yo podríamos estar juntos sin mirar sobre nuestros hombros todo el tiempo. Una vez esta ceremonia terminara, ya no sería ilegal para mi enamorarme de mi profesor. Claro, que probablemente todavía sería mal visto, pero la gente lo superaría tarde o temprano, de todos modos no me importaba.

Sonreí mientras exploraba la multitud de personas. Vi a mis padres sentados allí, mamá estaba llorando de felicidad con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Un par de filas tras ellos estaban Albert, Eleonor y Richard. Habían insistido mucho en venir y verme graduada, aunque por ahora se mantendrían alejados de mis padres. Llegaría el momento en que se conocieran pero ese día no era hoy.

Vi a los maestros sentados a un lado. Terry me miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara; sentí una sonrisa boba estirarse en mi cara y rápidamente desvié la mirada antes de hacer algo obvio. Fruncí un poco el ceño, no lo había visto mucho últimamente; había estado estudiando y trabajando duro para poder graduarme, así que no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

Además, aun cuando pasé tiempo con él, últimamente había estado distante, haciendo llamadas telefónicas, enviando emails, hablando con Albert y luego deteniéndose cuando yo entraba en el cuarto. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero esperaba que fuera tan simple como que estuviera comprándome mi regalo de graduación o algo así. Mi mente empezaba a imaginarse cosas horribles, como que tal vez ya no quisiera estar más conmigo, tal vez ahora que la excitación de una relación prohibida había terminado él no me querría. Estaba preocupada porque el último par de semanas empezó a irse los fines de semana con Albert, apagando su móvil para que no pudiera llamarlo. Él dijo que no era nada, que Albert necesitaba desconectarse y estaba teniendo «tiempo de chicos». Así que lo dejé ir, rezando para que no me estuviera engañando o algo así.

Me obligué a mí misma a parar esos pensamientos. Hoy no se trataba de eso, hoy era sobre finalmente entrar a la sociedad como un adulto. Hablaría con Terry más tarde y averiguaría qué estaba pasando, pero por ahora, no necesitaba preocuparme por nada más importante que tropezarme con la parte inferior de mi túnica y caerme de cara delante de todos. A Albert le encantaría.

Distraídamente puse mi mano sobre mi muñeca, cogiendo mi pulsera de dijes y preocupada por los pequeños dijes entre mis dedos tratando de calmar mis nervios. Había añadido un par más a mi pulsera recientemente, uno que él me dio en la noche del baile, el tulipán, también había sido unido por una herradura que me compró cuando tenía mis exámenes y el otro que me dio esta mañana, el pequeño pergamino plateado que era por mi graduación.

Mordiendo mi labio esperé que dijeran mi nombre. Miré cómo Paty saltaba para obtener el suyo, haciendo un dramático arco que hizo que la gente se animara y aplaudiera. Me reí y moví mis ojos hacia Terry otra vez, viendo cómo le aplaudía y sonreía abiertamente. Paty y Terry se llevan muy bien, de hecho él se lleva muy bien con todos mis amigos, solíamos salir bastante. Todo era más fácil ahora que la gente pensaba que estaba con Albert. Nos permitieron salir como un grupo sin nadie preguntando por qué un profesor estaba con nosotros, por lo que a la gente se refería él sólo salía con su hermano, así que no se dijo nada más de eso.

Cuando Eliza flotaba en el escenario, todos los chicos gritaron y silbaron mientras paseaba, agitando su trasero y agitando su pelo sobre su hombro, pareciendo una supermodelo. Era la única chica allí que llevó la túnica ceremonial amarilla, y todavía se las arreglaba para parecer una diosa mientras la usaba. Sonreí. Ella no me había molestado desde la mentira que le había dicho, cuando le dije que había grabado las amenazas que me hizo. Se había mantenido fuera de mi camino y yo fuera del de ella. Claro, todavía era maliciosa conmigo y Paty, estaba muy segura de que nunca cambiaría, era parte de su personalidad. Aunque por lo que oí, Eliza iba a mudarse a Inglaterra en un par de semanas. Su familia se desarraigaba y se mudaba allá por el negocio de su padre, así que ni siquiera tendría contacto con ella después de que el día terminara.

Anthony también tuvo su turno en el escenario; levantando al aire el puño, lo que hizo que su padre gritara e hiciera la misma cosa. Alguien me dio un codazo en la espalda y giré para ver a una chica de mi mismo año frunciéndome el ceño y mirándome como si yo estuviera loca.

—¿Vas a pasar? —me preguntó, señalando el escenario.

La miré con curiosidad hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Era mi turno de recibir mi certificado. Tragué saliva y agarré mi pulsera fuertemente cuando caminaba en el escenario, tratando de aparentar confianza aun cuando secretamente contaba los pasos en mi cabeza rezando para no caer y avergonzarme a mí misma. Vagamente podía escuchar a papá entre líneas gritando: «Sí, adelante calabaza». Me ruboricé y mantuve los ojos enfocados en el director, quién sonreía y me miraba caminar hacia él.

Cuando me detuve frente a él sonrió abiertamente y me tendió la mano.

—Felicidades —señaló. Me reí y estreché su mano tomando el pequeño pergamino con mi otra mano, sintiendo una explosión de triunfo caer sobre mí. Lo he hecho. Me he graduado. Ahora soy libre para seguir adelante con mi vida, mi vida con Terry.

—Gracias, director Whitman —contesté, prácticamente saltando fuera del escenario mientras Albert gritaba y cantaba: «Arriba, bombón» una y otra vez. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia que sólo lo hizo reírse y guiñarme un ojo.

Cuando llegué al otro lado del escenario agarré a Paty y la abracé fuertemente antes de abalanzarme sobre Anthony quien me daba vueltas en un pequeño círculo, riendo. Vimos que el resto de nuestra clase recibía sus certificados, entonces, como por tradición, lanzamos nuestros sombreros. Después de eso fui arrastrada a una embarazosa demostración de afecto por parte de mis padres. Ellos hablaban maravillas sobre mi túnica, mi sombrero, mi certificado, diciéndome cuán orgullos estaban. Posé para cientos de fotos; sería un milagro si pudiera ver bien después de esto considerando los cientos de veces que el flash se disparó en mi cara.

Saludé con la mano a Albert, Eleonor, y Richard. Ellos hicieron una salida rápida y discreta después de la ceremonia. Mis padres todavía no conocían a Albert y no quería que lo hicieran. Exactamente no podía presentarles a Albert y luego decirles que estaba saliendo con su hermano, el profesor. Así que por ahora los mantuve a todos lejos los unos de los otros.

Sentí que mi móvil vibraba en mi bolsillo así que lo saqué para ver que tenía un mensaje nuevo de Terry.

**Encuéntrame atrás del gimnasio. **

No me molesté en contestar. Él sabía que iba a encontrarme con él, no necesitaba confirmarlo. Sonreí a mis padres quienes estaban felices charlando con el padre de Anthony y los padres de Paty. Todos estábamos saliendo para la cena de celebración, que sería divertida porque nuestros padres también se llevaban bien.

—Chicos, necesito ir al baño antes de salir —mentí.

Mi padre besó un lado de mi cabeza, sonriendo orgullosamente.

—Bien, calabaza, esperaremos aquí. —Sonreí y salté a ver a Terry y conseguir su abrazo de felicitación.

Me dirigí al lado del gimnasio, no había nadie allí. Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí un poco más lejos, decidiendo esperarlo allí. Tal vez estaba atrapado hablando con alguien.

Antes de saber lo que pasaba alguien me agarró y me arrastró alrededor de la última esquina, detrás de un arbusto, por lo que estábamos fuera de vista. Chillé por el shock, pero sabía que era Terry por su risa.

Giré en sus brazos y sonreí. —Hola —suspiré.

Sonrió y me apretó contra la pared.

—Hola —respondió, besándome suavemente. Gemí en su boca, rezando para que estuviéramos fuera de la vista porque realmente no deberíamos estar haciendo esto aquí. Él estaba obviamente excitado, ya estaba graduada. Rompió el beso dejando besitos desde mi mejilla a mi oído—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, preciosa.

—Terry, probablemente deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado —sugerí sin aliento mientras besaba el costado de mi cuello.

Suspiró dramáticamente y me apartó de él, tomando mi mano, con su otra mano subiendo para ahuecar mi cara.

—Necesito hablarte de algo —susurró, besando otra vez mis labios ligeramente—. ¿Podemos ir a algún lado? No quiero llevarte lejos de tu familia ni nada, pero esto es importante.

Tragué nerviosamente. ¿Es algo malo? ¿Por qué parece muy serio?

—Ummm… bien. Se supone que vamos a cenar, pero podría cancelarlo —declaré, haciendo una mueca—. Mis padres se molestarán conmigo, pero supongo que si esto es importante entonces lo haré.

Sacudió la cabeza con rechazo.

—No canceles. Esto puede esperar, pero necesito hablarte hoy, así que tal vez, ¿podríamos reunirnos después de la cena? —sugirió, ladeando la cabeza, mirándome esperanzadamente.

Asentí y me agarré del frente de su camisa, jalándolo hacia mí. No quería dejarlo ir. Estaba un poco asustada. ¿Va a romper conmigo? ¿Va a decirme que quiere a alguien más? ¿O más espacio? ¿Lo estoy agobiando?

Sonrió y pasó su pulgar por encima de mi pómulo.

—Luces preciosa con tu túnica, pareces un ángel. —Me halagó, besándome suavemente.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas; no quería que mi tiempo con él terminara. Nunca superaría este hombre; nunca en mi vida sería capaz de encontrar a alguien que me hiciera tan feliz como él lo hacía. Era el indicado para mí y nunca me recuperaría de esto si terminaba. ¿Cómo le había dejado tener tanto poder sobre mí? ¿Cómo le permití entrar tanto dentro de mí que sería una agonía verlo salir de mi vida?

—¿Hice algo malo? —susurré, tratando desesperadamente no dejar caer las lágrimas.

Frunció el ceño y me miró como si estuviera loca.

—¿Algo malo? No, ¿por qué piensas eso?

—Has estado distante últimamente, has estado ocupado y realmente nosotros no nos hemos visto mucho. ¿Tienes dudas sobre mí? Quieres que….que…. —No podía decirlo, no podía forzar esas dos palabras a salir de mi boca, sabían tan amargo, tan repugnantes que no quería decirlas.

—¿Piensas que voy a romper contigo? —preguntó incrédulamente. Asentí, mordiéndome el labio, esperando a que dijera las palabras y mi mundo colapsara en los abismos del infierno. Frunció el ceño con ira y sacudió su cabeza—. Preciosa, ¿por qué siempre asumes lo peor? ¿Por qué dudas de mi amor por ti todo el tiempo? —preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente.

—No soy suficientemente buena para ti. Uno de estos días te darás cuenta, —murmuré.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gran suspiro, presionó su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Preciosa, yo soy el que no es suficientemente bueno para ti, no al contrario. Te amo. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo y siempre te amaré. Necesitas dejar de dudar de ti misma y dudar de mí. Estás pegada a mí ahora. Por amor de Dios, estás usando mi anillo. ¿No te dice eso que mis sentimientos no cambiarán? —preguntó, presionando su frente a la mía.

Tragué ruidosamente. —Entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesitamos hablar? Pregunté, envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello, tirándolo más cerca de mí, dejando sus dulces palabras arrastrarse sobre mí. Sentí mi cuerpo calmarse y relajarse. Estaba siendo estúpida y tenía razón. Realmente necesitaba dejar de dudar de él, debería saber que me amaba, no debería haber cuestionado eso. Todavía estaba muy insegura porque nunca me sentiría digna de su atención.

Sonrió. —Hablaremos más tarde. Es importante, pero no malo. ¿No empezarás a estresar esa hermosa cabeza con eso, de acuerdo? —Asentí y tiré su boca hacia la mía, besándolo profundamente, mostrándole con ese beso lo mucho que lo amaba, necesita y apreciaba. Se retiró luego de un minuto más o menos—. Deberías irte, tus padres probablemente te estarán buscando. Llámame después y nos encontraremos en algún lugar.

Suspiré, no quería dejarlo aquí en el instituto. Quería llevarlo conmigo, presentarlo a mis padres y que viniera con todos a la cena. Me sentí muy mal por ir a esta ocasión trascendental sin el amor de mi vida.

—Ok. Te amo, Terry. —Lo besé suavemente otra vez, antes de volverme y alejarme de él. Solo di un paso antes de que palmeara mi trasero cuando me marchaba.

—Balancea esa túnica, preciosa —me halagó, guiñándome un ojo. Me ruboricé e hice una pequeña reverencia antes de caminar rápidamente hacia donde mis padres esperaban y hablaban con William, el padre de Anthony. La cena estuvo bien. Nuestros padres estuvieron compartiendo historias de cuando éramos niños, hablando de cómo el tiempo había pasado velozmente y antes de que se dieran cuenta, los pequeños bebés que tuvieron se graduaron en el instituto. Anthony, Paty y yo solo nos reímos de cómo recordaban. Era bueno, pero en el fondo de mi mente no podía parar de pensar en Terry. Constantemente deseaba que estuviera aquí y fuera parte de esto. Él era lo único que faltaba en este cuadro.

Cuando terminamos con la cena, envíe un mensaje a Terry para decirle que estaba hecho y quedamos en media hora. Corrí a mi casa a cambiarme. Cuando llegó la hora, inventé una excusa para mis padres y me dirigí fuera de la casa para ir y reunirme con él y descubrir qué era esa cosa importante que tenía necesidad de hablar.

Corrí hacia su coche que estaba estacionado calle abajo de mi casa. Traté desesperadamente de no estresarme sobre lo que fuera, había dicho que no debía preocuparme, y estaba tratando seriamente de no hacerlo, pero debo ser más pesimista de lo que pensaba porque el miedo de lo que fuera eso me había estado consumiendo.

Cuando me deslicé en el lado del pasajero, él sonrió feliz.

—Bueno, hola, mucho tiempo sin verte —gorjeó.

Sonreí e hice rodar mis ojos juguetonamente. Había sido un largo tiempo para mí, aun cuando solo hubieran pasado unas horas.

—Si han sido años. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuidándote bien? —contesté, siguiendo el juego. Pasé mis ojos sobre él, se veía tan guapo en vaqueros negros y camiseta blanca.

—Sí, bueno gracias. Te ves bien —respondió.

Sonreí y me escabullí sobre mi asiento y presioné mis labios sobre los suyos para silenciarlo.

—Basta de juegos. Vamos a algún lugar y hablemos porque la anticipación de lo que se trate, en realidad me está matando lentamente —me quejé, haciendo un mohín con la mirada.

Sonrió y encendió el auto, conduciendo hasta un parque infantil de juegos que no estaba muy lejos de casa. Nos bajamos y caminamos en el parque abandonado. Se dirigió hacia el banco y se sentó así que hice lo mismo y me senté junto a él, esperando a que lo escupiera.

Se volvió hacia mí, pareciendo un poco nervioso.

—Así que voy a eso entonces —empezó—. Estás totalmente decidida a quedarte aquí para ir a la universidad, ¿verdad? ¿Definitivamente no quieres ir a tu universidad soñada en New York?

¡Ok, no esperaba que esta conversación siguiera por este camino! Asentí en confirmación. Él sabía la respuesta a eso; habíamos hablado mucho de ello durante las últimas semanas. No me marchaba para ir allá; me quedaría aquí con él porque no quería abandonarlo. Habíamos tomado juntos la decisión, como pareja, lo que era mejor para ambos.

Ambos decidimos que permanecer juntos era lo más importante; el lugar no importaba mientras yo estuviera con él. Ya se lo había dicho a mi familia y amigos, le había dicho a Paty que no iría con ella, había rechazado mi lugar en otras universidades. Me quedaría aquí con él. Así que, ¿por qué me estaba preguntando esto ahora?

Asintió. —Ok, entonces, dijiste que he estado distante y ocupado últimamente, así que debería decirte lo que he estado haciendo.

Mi corazón tartamudeó en mi pecho. Sabía que algo había estado haciendo últimamente. El parecía tenso, siempre preocupado en internet.

—Bien, ok —dije con inquietud, pensando que iba a decirme que había estado viendo a alguien más.

Respiró profundamente. —Tengo un nuevo empleo.

Di un grito ahogado, sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué empleo? —pregunté, mirándolo con curiosidad. Todavía no estaba segura de si era algo bueno o malo.

Asintió. —Sí lo tengo. Es otro puesto de profesor, pero no es en esta área, —contestó, levantando una ceja y mirando mi reacción.

¿Se mudará?

—Oh.

Sonrió. —Ya he aceptado el trabajo. Tengo que estar allí en pocas semanas así que me mudaré de aquí.

Podía sentir el horror construyéndose en mi pecho; la histeria estaba amenazando con aplastarme. ¿Terry se mudará lejos de mí? He rechazado las ofertas de todas las universidades para estar aquí con él, pero ¿ya ha aceptado un trabajo en otro lugar? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿Por qué?

Asintió, pareciendo inconsciente de la locura interna que estaba empezando a tener.

—Sí, he estado ocupado últimamente con entrevistas y cosas como esa. Pero me ofrecieron esta oportunidad realmente buena que simplemente no pude rechazar —continuó.

—Oh —mascullé otra vez, realmente no era capaz de formar pensamientos coherentes aparte del hecho de que Terry me estaba dejando. Se había acabado.

Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, mirándome con expectación.

—¿No vas a preguntarme dónde me voy a mudar?

¿Puedo hablar? ¿Si abro mi boca empezaré a gritar? ¿Saldrán palabras si trato de formar una oración? Mi boca estaba tan seca que apenas podía tragar. Lamí mis labios.

—¿Dónde? —susurré, luchando contra la tristeza que trataba de consumirme. Este comenzó como uno de los días más felices de mi vida e iba a terminar en el peor.

Una sonrisa tembló en las comisuras de su boca.

—Aquí vas, dudas de mi amor por ti otra vez —susurró, besándome suavemente. No sabía cómo responder. Por supuesto que estoy dudando de tu amor por mí, ¡estúpido! Renuncié a la universidad de mis sueños por quedarme aquí contigo y tú ¿solo te vas y me dejas aquí? ¿Qué egoísta locura es esa?

—Terry… solo… —No sabía que quería decir. Parte de mi quería llorar, parte de mí quería gritarle, parte de mi quería apretarlo y nunca dejarlo ir.

—El empleo es en New York —dijo, retrocediendo y mirándome esperando mi reacción.

¿New York? ¿Se está mudando a New York?

—¿Es alguna clase de broma de mal gusto? —pregunté sacudiendo la cabeza, no entendía el humor de este chico. Él sabía que quería ir allí, me dejó rechazar la universidad, pero ahora ¿se estaba mudando allí de todas maneras?¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Me puse de pie, mirándole enojada.

Se rió y tomó mi mano, tirando de mí hacia el banco de nuevo.

—Sí, me voy a mudar a New York. Tengo una gran línea de trabajo allí, está bastante cerca de tu universidad soñada en realidad —comentó, mirándome feliz.

Lo alejé de mí con enojo.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Rechacé mi lugar allí! ¿Por qué haces esto? Terry por amor de Dios, esto es sólo... —gruñí con frustración y sacudí mi cabeza hacia él.

Él sonrió. —Tú no rechazaste la plaza en realidad. Aceptaste ir. Bien, eso no es estrictamente verdad, Paty aceptó ir, fingiendo ser tú —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Qué él…? —¿Ella hizo qué? —mascullé de repente más confundida en cuanto a dónde iba esta conversación.

Suspiró feliz. —Deja de estar enfadada conmigo, puedo ver que estás enojada por tu expresión. Esto es bueno, lo prometo. —Tomó mi mano y se volvió en su asiento para quedar totalmente frente a mí—. Antes de que hablaras con Paty y le dijeras que te quedabas aquí y no irías a New York, hablé con ella. Le dije que ibas a decirle eso —explicó—. El último par de meses he estado luchando por encontrar un nuevo empleo cerca de la universidad que querías. Ha sido duro porque soy joven y no todos los institutos quieren dar la oportunidad a un joven que solo tiene un año de experiencia enseñando. Pero encontré una eventualmente. Me ofrecieron un puesto, apenas la semana pasada. Está solo a media hora de la universidad de tus sueños —explicó.

Mierda, ¡no lo vi venir! ¿Hablará en serio? —Así que tienes un trabajo en New York, y ¿Paty aceptó mi lugar en la universidad cuando pensaba que yo lo había rechazado? —pregunté, necesitando confirmación.

Asintió. —Sí, fue bastante fácil, ella confirmó a través de internet usando su portátil, y yo intercepté la carta de rechazo que enviaste. —Estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo tímidamente.

Cerré mis ojos, todavía no estaba segura de qué pensar acerca de esto.

—¿Podrás mudarte a New York conmigo? —susurré.

Se rió. —Me mudaría a la Antártida contigo, preciosa.

—¿Nos vamos a New York? —Jadeé, la realidad de esto bañándome repentinamente

Asintió. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

—Sip, tú yo y Paty.

¿Cómo diablos conseguí este chico? En serio, no lo merecía en absoluto. ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar a su familia y mudarse al otro lado del país, solo por mí?

—Terry, ¿qué diablos? ¿En serio? —grité, saltando del banco y cubriendo mi boca cuando empecé a reír.

Asintió, extendiéndome sus brazos sobre el respaldo del banco, mirando la personificación de la calma cuando me sonrió.

—En serio —confirmó, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente como si no fuera gran cosa.

Chillé y salté sobre su regazo, haciéndole gruñir antes de reírse también.

—Oh Dios, gracias. ¡Gracias! Eres…. no tengo palabras para describirte. Eres perfecto —dije efusivamente, mirándole con asombro.

Sacudió su cabeza. —No soy perfecto, soy un desordenado nerd de las matemáticas —se burló.

—Corrección, eres mi desordenado nerd de las matemáticas —contesté sonriéndole.

Me sonrió y apretó su mano detrás de mi cabeza, tirando mi boca más cerca de la suya.

—Y tú eres mi Amuleto de la Suerte, preciosa —susurró, antes de presionar sus labios en los míos y besarme tiernamente.

Sonreí contra sus labios, sintiéndome tan feliz que podía estallar en una canción en cualquier segundo. Entonces me di cuenta. Retrocedí y me estremecí.

—Les dije a mis padres que me quedaría aquí. ¿Cómo les voy a decir que ya no?

Sonrió. —Pienso que podríamos hacerlo juntos. —Me miró un poco nervioso por ello mientras acariciaba mi pelo suavemente.

—¿Por fin te armaste de valor para conocer a mi padre? —bromeé, sabiendo que él había querido hacerlo por meses, pero no podíamos hasta que me graduara.

Asintió. —Finalmente sí —estuvo de acuerdo, siguiendo el juego—. No solo voy a conocer al tipo, también voy a decirle que tomo a su única hija para vivir en pecado, a kilómetros de distancia de su casa. Puedo ver cómo ésa noche terminará mal.

Me reí y presioné mis labios contra los de él, besándolo con fuerza.

—No te preocupes, pasaremos por ello juntos —prometí.

Asintió. —Es por eso por lo que no estoy enloqueciendo. Pase lo que pase después de esto, sé que estará bien, porque estaré contigo. —Me besó otra vez, terminando la conversación.

Me derretí contra él, mi corazón estrellándose en mi pecho mientras me preguntaba cómo era posible ser tan locamente afortunada. Tenía al chico de mis sueños, y nos mudaríamos juntos para que pudiera ir a la universidad de mis sueños. La vida no podría tener algo mejor que esto. No importaba la reacción de mis padres, no lo haría, Terry y yo lo conseguiríamos, conseguiríamos cualquier cosa. Juntos.

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G, Rossy Jimenez, MikaelaGrandchester, LIZ GARCIA y marielos81.**

**Ivonne Saaldaa.. Jajajaa que bueno que te ayudé con eso de la angustia; en verdad hay una película, no lo sabía tiene el mismo nombre que el libro?; mi FB Kro Valerma, y de nada me encanta felicitarlas en su cumple. Aquí el siguiente, espero lo puedas leer antes de tu trabajo, que tengas lindo día.**

**Irene.. Así es amiga este es el último capítulo, mañana solo será el epílogo y acabamos; que bueno que te gustó la nueva adaptación esperaré tus comentarios. Espero que también hayas tenido una linda noche y tengas un excelente día.**

**Laura Grandchester.. que bueno que te parece interesante la nueva adaptación, espero que en verdad te guste. Ok ok sabía que no dudarías tanto en querer regresar a por Terry, yo también voy a extrañar la historia amiga.**

**Alexa C.. muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, y de nada, en verdad lo hago con mucho gustó; espero que la siguiente historia te guste, gracias como siempre por todo tu apoyo.**

**Luisa.. ntp amiga en verdad comprendo que hay prioridades y los hijos son una de ellas; espero que tu hija y tu se encuentren mejor. Sí la verdad es que mi Terry es único, y Albert es la onda jajajaja; ojala te guste a siguiente historia. Cuídense mucho, saludos.**

**Ely.. por lo menos pudieron estar un ratito juntos. Bueno pues al principio la historia es un poco rara, pero después se comprenden varias cosas. Ojala te guste.**

**Liz garcia.. ohhh por supuesto que comprendo tu cansancio, yo solo tengo que cuidar a una, y en verdad en ocasiones termino muerta, así que mis respetos. Si en definitiva Terry es el novio modelo y Albert el cuñado ideal jajaajja. Que bien que te interesa la siguiente historia, espero que te guste.**

**Buenos días chicas, pues aquí tienen el último capítulo de esta linda historia, espero que sea de su agrado, como siempre mil gracias por todo su apoyo. Nos leemos mañana con el Epilogo. DLB.**


	42. Epílogo

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Isabelle Rae para fines de entretener.

Está historia contiene vocabulario fuerte así como escenas no aptas para menores leer bajo su responsabilidad. Espero la disfruten.

Epílogo

Estoy tan nervioso que me siento mal —murmuró Terry, sacudiendo la cabeza, agarrando mi mano con fuerza.

Sonreí y traté de fingir que yo estaba segura, de que todo estaría bien, cuando en realidad sabía que no lo estaría. Estábamos a punto de decirle a mis padres que él era mi maestro, que estuvimos juntos desde el verano pasado y que nos mudábamos a Nueva York juntos. Esto no iba a terminar bien en absoluto.

—¿Preferirías que les dijera por mi cuenta y luego presentarte mañana? Tal vez esa sería una mejor idea —sugerí, haciendo una mueca. Tal vez no se pusieran tan locos si no estamos lanzando todo en sus caras de una sola vez. Yo sabía que mi padre estaría furioso por esto. Él estaría seriamente molesto de que hubiera mantenido esto en secreto; estaría incluso más molesto de que Terry fuera más viejo, pero iba a estar hirviendo de furia de que fuera mi maestro.

Terry sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. —No voy a dejarte que hagas eso tú sola —protestó. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Vamos, preciosa. Vamos a hacer esto.

Tomé una respiración profunda y metí la llave en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta, sintiendo mi corazón hundirse mientras escuchaba el clic. La TV estaba encendida en el salón, mis padres se estaban riendo de algún programa que estaban viendo. Metí a Terry dentro de la casa conmigo y cerré la puerta silenciosamente detrás de nosotros. Le sonreí tímidamente antes de ir de puntillas y presionar mis labios en los suyos, besándolo suavemente.

—Te amo. ¿Si ellos me echan puedo quedarme en tu casa? —susurré, mirándolo con esperanza.

Él sonrió. —Por supuesto que puedes. Es realmente malo de mi parte esperar que te echen, ¿no? —respondió él, guiñándome el ojo. Me reí y golpeé su pecho con la palma de mi mano, asintiendo hacia el salón. Él sonrió y me besó en la frente suavemente—. Te amo también, por cierto.

Cerré los ojos y tomé un par de respiraciones profundas antes de encaminarnos al salón, viendo a mis padres sentados allí viendo TV, acurrucados en el sofá, compartiendo un tazón de palomitas de maíz. Mi mamá nos vio primero. Ella sonrió feliz, pero luego sus ojos se fijaron en Terry que estaba de pie ligeramente detrás de mí, todavía sosteniendo mi mano en un agarre feroz. Su sonrisa se convirtió más en una educada expresión perpleja mientras lo miraba con curiosidad, como si tratara de averiguar si ella lo conocía o no.

—Er, hola chicos —murmuré, notando cómo mi voz temblaba con los nervios mientras hablaba.

Mi padre, entonces, levantó la vista del televisor y frunció el ceño, su expresión convirtiéndose en el policía malo que acontecía cada vez que conocía a un chico que traía a casa para conocerlos.

—Hola, calabaza —respondió él, su voz tensa, con los ojos fijos en Terry.

Yo estaba sudando. Podía sentirlo formándose sobre mi labio superior, cuando estaba tan nerviosa.

—Er, bueno, tengo a alguien que quiero presentarles —empecé, sin saber cómo iba a poner en marcha esta conversación—. Este es Terry Grandchester. —Tiré de él un poco hacia delante, asintiendo en su dirección—. Terry, estos son mis padres.

Terry sonrió y dio un paso adelante con la mano extendida. Mis padres se levantaron, también, los ojos de mi madre parpadeando preocupados hacia mi padre. Ella evidentemente sabía cómo era él también.

—Es agradable conocerlos, Sr. y Sra. White. He oído hablar mucho de ustedes —dijo Terry con confianza.

Mi padre levantó una ceja mientras tomaba la mano que Terry le ofrecía y se la estrechó.

—¿En serio? Bueno, nosotros no hemos oído absolutamente nada sobre usted —respondió él, con voz áspera.

¡Oh Dios, por favor, deja que el suelo se abra y me trague!

Terry se echó a reír nerviosamente.

—Sí, lo sé. Siento eso, fue una pequeña complicación. —Estrechó la mano de mi mamá también; ella me estaba mirando con curiosidad, probablemente preguntándose por qué estaba allí de pie con los dientes apretados y las manos apretadas en puños—. Candy y yo tenemos algunas cosas que tenemos que explicarle. No estoy muy seguro de cómo decirlo realmente —continuó Terry.

Por Dios, ¿él es ajeno a la mirada de muerte que mi padre le está disparando en este momento? ¿A él no le importaba que mi papá se viera como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza?

La dura mirada de mi padre se volvió hacia mí. —¿Quién es éste entonces, Candy? —preguntó él. Me estremecí; y yo sabía que él estaba ya molesto porque casi nunca me llamaba Candy, siempre calabaza.

Me aclaré la garganta. —Este es mi novio —le contesté, tratando de sonar confiada.

La ceja de mi papá se elevó aún más. —Un poco viejo para ti, ¿no es cierto? —respondió él, sus ojos sin dejar los míos.

—No en mi opinión, pero estoy segura de que en la tuya lo será —estuve de acuerdo, deslizando mi mano de nuevo en la de Terry, apretándola suavemente—. Necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas. Estoy segura de que no te va a gustar, pero ¿podrías escúchanos, por favor? —le pregunté, mirándolo suplicante.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos? —sugirió mamá alegremente. Le sonreí agradecida. Ella estaba, obviamente, tratando de ayudarme y mantener a mi papá calmado.

Asentí y tiré de Terry hacia el otro sofá, sentándome y jalándolo hacia abajo a mi lado, presionando su costado, deseando poder esconderme detrás de él o algo así. Mis padres, ambos, estaban mirándome con curiosidad, así que sabía que tenía que continuar la conversación y explicarme.

Tragué con fuerza. —Está bien, ¿así que recuerdas que te dije que yo estaba saliendo con un chico el verano pasado pero que nos separamos? —le pregunté, haciendo una mueca.

Mi padre asintió. —Sí, un chico llamado… —sus ojos se posaron en el amor de mi vida—, Terry —concluyó. El entendimiento cruzó sus facciones antes de que sus ojos se entrecerraran. —¿Un año? ¿En serio, has estado saliendo durante casi un año y apenas lo has traído a casa? —gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza con enojo.

—Hubo algunas otras cosas que lo hicieron imposible —contrarresté. Esto no iba bien.

—¿Qué otras cosas? Sabes que me gusta conocer a tus novios, Candy. ¿Por qué estamos conociéndolo ahora? —preguntó papá, mirando de nuevo a Terry.

Terry se removió en su asiento y yo sabía que él estaba a punto de hacerse cargo de la conversación. Esperaba que mi parte estuviera terminada ya y yo sólo tuviera que añadir a la conversación un poco aquí y allí. Terry se haría cargo de todo y resolvería todo esto bien, él siempre lo hacía.

—Sr. White, conocí a su hija el verano pasado y no sabía qué edad tenía. Pensé que era mayor de lo que era. Empezamos a salir y pasarlo en grande. Pero entonces, al final del verano Candy volvió al instituto y… bueno, averiguamos que Candy en realidad era mi… —él tomó una respiración profunda antes de terminar la frase—, estudiante.

Un ceño fruncido cruzó la cara de mi padre cubando captó lo que Terry dijo.

—¿Tu estudiante? ¿Qué significa eso? No entiendo. ¿Estudiante de qué?

Terry se removió en el sofá, su mano apretando la mía.

—Yo terminé la universidad y me fue ofrecido un trabajo en la escuela de Candy. Soy su maestro de cálculo. Bueno, lo era, ella obviamente se graduó ahora —explicó él.

Los ojos de mi madre se abrieron como platos, pero mi papá aún se veía confundido. Sus ojos se posaron en mí otra vez.

—¿De qué está hablando, Candy? —preguntó.

Hice una mueca y dejé escapar el aliento que ni siquiera había notado que estaba reteniendo.

—Cuando conocí a Terry el verano pasado, no le dije cuántos años tenía y él asumió que yo era mayor de los diecisiete años. Cuando volví al instituto al comienzo del último año, Terry estaba allí también, pero él era mi maestro… —le expliqué, sólo repitiendo lo que Terry había dicho. Esta vez mi papá entendió bien.

Su cara pasó de confusa a asesinamente enojada mientras saltaba de su silla. Sus ojos eran duros y acusadores a medida que se fijaban en Terry.

—¡Saca tus malditas manos fuera de mi hija! —gritó en señal de advertencia.

Terry asintió y soltó mi mano de inmediato, sosteniendo sus manos inocentemente.

—Sr. White, no es tan malo como suena. Amo mucho a su hija, más que a nada —dijo rápidamente, obviamente tratando de calmar a mi papá.

—¿Usted ha estado utilizando su posición en el instituto para salir con mi hija como una especie de psicópata pedófilo? —escupió mi papá. Él señaló hacia el otro sofá donde estaba sentada mi madre con sus ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par, viéndose como si estuviera en shock—. Sal de ahí y siéntate con tu madre, Candy. ¡Voy a hablar contigo más tarde!

Tragué saliva y sacudí la cabeza. —No. ¡Papá, en serio, cálmate! ¡Amo a Terry, no es así! No es alguna cosa enferma —grité, mirándolo con asombro. Estaba esperando que se sobresaltara y se enojara, pero parecía que si yo me alejaba de Terry, él lo desgarraría en pedazos.

—¡Muévete al lado de tu madre! —repitió mi padre, con los ojos aún fijos en Terry.

Me levanté y sacudí la cabeza. Yo no iba a dejar que esto terminara en una pelea, claro que podía entender que estuviera enojado, pero no lo dejaría hablarle a Terry así.

—No tienes derecho a estar mirándolo de la forma en que lo haces. Él es una persona increíble y sin embargo, ¡estás mirándolo como si fuera basura! —grité enojada.

La mandíbula de mi papá se tensó mientras su rostro se volvió de un tono más oscuro de rojo.

—¡Él es basura! Por favor, dime que ustedes dos no han tenido… —él se fue apagando, su ceño profundizándose.

Oh Dios.

—Esperamos hasta que cumplí dieciocho años —mentí, haciendo una mueca, con la esperanza de que él no vería a través de mí. Yo era una mentirosa terrible. Mi mamá se movió incómoda sobre sus pies y sabía que ella podía decir que estaba mintiendo. Mi padre, sin embargo, asintió y pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta. Le rogué a mi madre con mis ojos que no dijera nada; si ella intervenía en estos momentos no habría nada que detuviera al puño de mi padre de volar hacia la cara de Terry.

—Bueno, eso es algo bueno supongo —admitió mi padre un poco a regañadientes.

—Eso era lo que Terry quería —le dije rápidamente, tratando de demostrarle a mi papá que él era un buen tipo. Todos estábamos parados ahora. Yo sabía que necesitaba añadir las otras cosas, lo de la universidad y sacar todo a la luz—. Terry y yo hemos decidido que debería ir a la universidad que siempre quise, la de Nueva York —afirmé.

Una sonrisa tembló en las comisuras de los labios de mi padre.

—Creo que eso es una buena idea. Poner un poco de distancia entre vosotros y luego si todavía estáis decididos a estar juntos entonces en el futuro la diferencia de edad no parecerá tan mala. ¿Cuántos años tiene de todos modos?, se ve de alrededor de veinticuatro —preguntó mi papá, mirando a Terry expectante.

—Tengo veintidós años, señor. Tendré veintitrés el próximo mes —respondió Terry—. Um, Sr. White, creo que tiene la impresión equivocada sobre la universidad de Candy —añadió incómodo.

Fruncí el ceño. Tal vez no deberíamos decirles. Yo puedo pretender que me voy con Paty y que Terry se está quedando aquí. Cuando vengan a visitarme a Nueva York, sólo podría hacer que Terry se alojara en un hotel o algo así todo el tiempo, ellos nunca descubrirían nada diferente. Al menos entonces no tendríamos que lidiar con esto otra vez durante cuatro años, esperaba que mi papá se hubiera suavizado para entonces.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó mi mamá, mirando entre los dos por su confirmación mientras se acercaba al lado de mi papá. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y nos miraba con curiosidad.

—Me voy a Nueva York con Candy. He asegurado otro puesto de enseñanza en una escuela secundaria cerca de allí. Nos vamos juntos —explicó Terry.

Los hombros de mi padre se pusieron rígidos.

—¡No hay ninguna maldita oportunidad de que eso suceda! —rugió él, haciendo que mis oídos timbraran por lo alto el tono.

Le di a Terry un codazo en las costillas. ¿Por qué él no podía sólo callarse y dejarlo mientras yo estaba por mi cuenta? ¡Por Dios, deberíamos haber discutido este plan en el parque antes! Él deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí hacia él más cerca.

—Señor —comenzó Terry, pero mi padre lo cortó.

—De ninguna manera, Candy. ¡No te permitiré que te mudes cruzando la mitad del país con un pervertido! —gritó él.

La rabia hirvió en mi estómago. —¡Terry no es un maldito pervertido, maldición! —grité enojada—. No voy a dejarte que sigas hablando de él así. Yo lo amo. Si no puedes ver lo feliz que me hace entonces ese es tu problema, no el mío. ¡Voy a irme con él a Nueva York y ese es el final de esto, ninguna discusión se necesita aquí! —despotriqué, apretando mis puños con rabia. Quería golpear algo.

¿Dónde estaba Eliza cuando la necesitaba? A mí ciertamente me gustaría descargar mis frustraciones en ella.

Mi padre me miró con incredulidad. —¿Así que estás eligiéndolo sobre nosotros? —gritó, haciendo que mamá brincara porque probablemente él le había gritado al oído.

Tragué con fuerza. Yo realmente no quería contestar esa pregunta.

—Estoy esperando realmente que no me hagas elegir. Amo a Terry, voy a estar con él, te guste o no. Yo no quiero elegir entre el chico del que estoy enamorada y mi familia. Por favor, por favor, no me hagas hacerlo, papá, por favor —le supliqué, comenzando a llorar mientras sentía temblar mi labio.

El brazo de Terry se apretó alrededor de mi cintura en apoyo. Vi a mi padre luchar por calmarse, para aceptar lo que le estábamos diciendo. Solo rogaba porque le diera a él una oportunidad. Yo no quería que esto sucediera, pero sabía con cada hueso de mi cuerpo que si me obligaban a tomar una decisión, entonces no sería a su favor.

—¿Así que estás diciendo que vas a estar con él y mudarte con él, sin importar nada más? —preguntó mi papá, su voz rompiéndose mientras me miraba. Su emoción era evidente en su rostro a pesar de que obviamente estaba tratando de mantenerse firme.

—Sí —susurré.

Cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Podría hacerlo arrestar; es ilegal que un profesor salga con una estudiante. No importa que estés graduada, todavía podría denunciarlo —afirmó, sin abrir los ojos.

Di un grito ahogado.

—No —le supliqué.

—Sr. White, estaría perfectamente en su derecho de hacerlo. Si esa es la forma en que desea seguir, entonces Candy y yo respetaremos eso —dijo Terry encogiéndose de hombros.

Miré a él y fruncí el ceño. —¿Qué demonios? ¡No respetaré eso! Voy a estar seriamente cabreada —espeté. Me volví hacia mi papá y lo miré—. ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Terry sonrió con tristeza. —Preciosa, los dos sabíamos que estaba mal. Si tu papá siente como que tiene que hacer eso, entonces es justo. Ambos respetaremos su decisión —dijo él, mirándome severamente.

—¿Y si te mandan a la cárcel? —preguntó mi padre.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se apretaba ante la palabra cárcel y mis manos agarraron puñados de la camisa de Terry como si eso pudiera mantenerlo de alguna forma conmigo. Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces esperaría que todavía quisieras estar conmigo cuando fuera liberado —respondió él.

—¿Así que si fuera a llamar a la policía si no la dejas en paz, aún así estarías allí parado para el momento que agarrara mi teléfono? —le preguntó mi papá con incredulidad.

Terry se mantuvo de pie y confiado mientras asentía.

—Sí, señor, amo a su hija. Cómo nos conocimos fue lamentable, pero yo no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Estaré aquí por tanto tiempo como ella me quiera aquí —respondió él, con los ojos fijos en los de mi padre, su sinceridad clara en el tono de su voz.

Mi padre miró a mi madre quien negó con la cabeza con fuerza. Yo lo vi apretar la mandíbula mientras parecía tomar su decisión.

—Si la lastimas juro por Dios que traeré un montón de mierda sobre ti y te arrepentirás del día en que oíste el nombre de Candy White —advirtió, su voz amenazadora y llena de promesa.

Terry sonrió. —Señor, yo nunca me arrepentiré, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Le doy mi palabra de que nunca la lastimaré —prometió mientras sostenía su mano hacia mi padre como una especie de ofrenda de paz.

Mi padre miró la mano extendida de Terry.

—Tu palabra no significa nada para mí. Ni siquiera te conozco.

—Y yo tengo mucho tiempo para cambiar ese hecho, señor. Mi plan es estar aquí por un tiempo muy largo. Voy a ganarme su confianza con el tiempo —respondió Terry.

…

—¿Preciosa? —Podía oírlo vagamente, mi mente era como una niebla, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando—. ¿Preciosa? —dijo Terry un poco más fuerte. Su voz cortando a través de la niebla, poco a poco trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Gemí y entreabrí un poco mis punzantes ojos, mirando hacia la voz—. Preciosa, tienes que despertar, tenemos visitantes —susurró Terry, acariciando el lado de mi cara.

—Todavía estoy cansada —me quejé, bostezando. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, queriendo sólo otra hora más de sueño, tal vez incluso sólo diez minutos más serían suficientes.

Sentí sus labios presionar contra los míos; sonreí contra sus labios y lo besé con cansancio. No estaba, sin embargo, demasiado cansada para notar el pequeño escalofrío que corrió por el largo de mi columna vertebral, o el cosquilleo en mi estómago, o cómo el pelo en la parte posterior de mi cuello parecía picar.

Sus besos nunca dejaban de sorprenderme, aunque debería haber estado acostumbrada a ellos ya.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje más cerca de mí, haciéndole caer a mi lado en la cama. Él se rió y se apartó un poco mientras deslizaba mi mano hacia arriba por la espalda de su camiseta, hundiendo mis dedos en su piel.

—No demasiado cansada para eso, ¿eh? —bromeó él, besándome otra vez ligeramente.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza. —Nunca demasiado cansada para eso, ya lo sabes. —Le guiñé un ojo sugestivamente y él me sonrió. Nunca me acostumbraría a esta felicidad, este júbilo que sentía en su presencia. Terry era y sería siempre, lo mejor que me ha pasado. Bueno, en realidad, tal vez él era la segunda mejor cosa...

—Estaba soñando contigo —murmuré, presionando mi rostro en el costado de su cuello mientras me acurrucaba más cerca de él.

Él se echó a reír.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Y qué estábamos haciendo? ¿Algo sucio? —preguntó, señalándome ligeramente.

Sonreí y me aparté para mirarlo. —No en realidad. Estaba soñando con el día en que le dijimos a mis padres sobre nosotros —le contesté.

Hizo una mueca y silbó entre dientes. —Tuviste una pesadilla entonces —dijo él, ahuecando el lado de mi cara.

Me reí y agarré su camiseta, rodando sobre mi espalda, tirando de él encima de mí, pero inmediatamente levantó el peso y se cernió sobre mí.

—Sí, tuve una pesadilla, ¿quieres hacerme sentir mejor? —ronroneé sugestivamente.

Él gimió. —Preciosa, tenemos visitantes. Voy a tener que dejarlo para después —respondió, inclinándose y besándome un lado de mi cara. Enredé la mano en la parte posterior de su pelo mientras sus labios viajaban a través de mi piel, haciéndome gemir en voz baja. Su mano se deslizó por mi cuerpo, haciéndome morder mi labio y arquearme hacia él.

De repente la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y oí pequeños pasos corriendo por la habitación, el colchón hundiéndose y escuché un sonido de risitas. Sonreí mientras Terry suspiraba y se alejaba de mí, de algún modo pareciendo reacio; mi conjetura era que había olvidado que teníamos visitantes.

Me sonreí y me senté; sonriendo al chico de cuatro años que estaba saltando sobre el extremo de mi cama como si fuera un trampolín.

Era tan guapo como su padre, con pelo marrón y ojos azules.

—Logan Grandchester, deja de saltar en mi cama y ven a dame un abrazo —le ordené, apuntando hacia mí, haciendo un mohín.

Él gritó y se dejó caer sobre su trasero, haciendo que el colchón gimiera de protesta. Él sonrió y se arrastró hacia mí, envolviendo sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello, abrazándome fuertemente.

—Tía bombón, ¡te lo perdiste! —sonó él.

Rodé los ojos. ¡Ese maldito muchacho todavía no le había dicho a su hijo que dejara de llamarme así!

—Tú también, Logan. ¿Dónde está tu papá? —le pregunté, besando su frente, haciéndole retorcerse y limpiarlo con brusquedad. A él no le gustaba ser besado por chicas. No como su padre...

—Papá está en la cocina comiéndose el pastel ya —él respondió.

Di un grito ahogado y miré a Terry, que inmediatamente saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta gritándole a Albert que dejara el pastel de cumpleaños hasta que todos los demás llegaran. Le sonreí de vuelta a mi sobrino; él se veía muy lindo hoy en su camiseta de Generator Rex que le había comprado la semana pasada.

—¿La camisa te sirvió entonces? —bromeé, tocando la manga de la misma.

Él sonrió y asintió. —¿Viste el espectáculo de ayer? Era tan bueno como lo fue el de Rex... —sonreí y asentí mientras procedía a decirme todo lo que pasó ayer en su programa favorito. El chico hablaba tanto que era casi irreal, pero lo amaba entrañablemente.

Me levanté de la cama y gemí. Yo no había dormido muy bien anoche, otra vez. Solo había ido a recostarme hace una hora antes de que todos llegaran. De hecho, me vendría bien dormir todo el día de hoy sólo para compensar por ello. Cambié mi camisa con Logan saltando en mi cama, hablándome de este nuevo juguete que había visto y que desesperadamente quería para Navidad. Logan y yo éramos cercanos, probablemente porque durante el último año, cuidaba de él mientras Albert estaba en el trabajo. Él parecía, de alguna manera, un poco como mi hijo también, sin duda lo quería como si fuera mío.

—Vamos entonces, pollo, vamos a ir a ver a todos —sugerí, extendiendo mi mano hacia él cuando estuve vestida y había cepillado mi pelo. Él tomó mi mano y se mantuvo saltando a mi lado mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras hasta donde pude oír voces. Una gran cantidad de voces. Sonaba como que todo el mundo ya estaba aquí.

Tan pronto como entré en la cocina, me vi envuelta en un abrazo por Eleonor.

—¡Candy! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Terry dijo que tuviste una mala noche? —preguntó, mirándome con preocupación.

Agité la mano con desdén. —Estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso.

Me volví a ver a mis padres riendo y hablando con Richard y Albert. Todos ellos lo pasaban en grande, los White y los Grandchester eran como una familia extendida grande. Todo se arregló entre Terry y mis padres con bastante rapidez. Ellos vieron lo bueno que él era para mí y lo que estaba haciendo por mí al mudarse a Nueva York y dejarme ir a mi universidad ideal. En realidad, lo trataban ahora como al hijo que nunca tuvieron. Era increíblemente dulce ver cómo se desvivían y bromeaban un poco con él. Papá y Terry incluso jugaban racquetball juntos todos los sábados. Era muy bonito.

Cuando mis cuatro años de universidad hubieron terminado, nos mudamos de vuelta aquí para estar más cerca de nuestras familias. Eso había funcionado muy bien, también, teniendo en cuenta que Albert había conseguido embarazar a una chica de una sola noche. La chica le había dicho que iba a hacerse un aborto porque no quería estar atada a un niño, pero él había logrado convencerla de no hacerlo. Tan pronto como dio a luz, ella firmó la custodia completa a Albert, ni siquiera había vuelto a verlo en cuatro años. Era muy triste porque Logan era increíble; ella se estaba perdiendo un chico maravilloso.

Albert era tan totalmente opuesto a lo que yo pensaba que sería. Nunca me lo habría imaginado como un padre soltero, pero lo logró totalmente. Esperaba que algún día conociera a una chica agradable.

Logan me había dicho la semana pasada que a su papá le gustaba la mamá de otro chico en el pre-escolar. Albert se negó a hacer comentarios, pero yo estaba muy segura de que Logan tenía razón, a él definitivamente le gustaba ella. Si era una madre soltera también, entonces probablemente serían muy adecuados. Albert se merecía un final feliz también, así que yo realmente esperaba que tuviera uno.

Cualquier chica sería afortunada de atrapar a un hermano Grandchester, por lo que sería una locura no darle una oportunidad.

Alguien me agarró de los hombros y me dio la vuelta tan rápido que en realidad me sentí un poco mareada. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Anthony y a su esposa, Julia. Sonreí y lo abracé con fuerza.

—Hola chicos, ¡gracias por venir! —dije.

Anthony sonrió y me miró como si estuviera loca. —Yo no me perdería esto por nada del mundo, es tradición —respondió. Me reí y abracé a Julia también. Ella era genial. Se habían conocido en la universidad y eran muy felices juntos. Se habían casado unos tres meses atrás; era muy agradable ver a Anthony tan feliz.

Paty no pudo venir hoy; ella estaba fuera viajando por el mundo en este momento. Ella y Stear no lo habían logrado. La larga distancia de la universidad de algún modo arruinó su relación, pero todo fue para mejor porque había conocido a un tío increíble que era un escritor viajero. Él estaba actualmente contratado para viajar por el mundo y escribir reseñas de hoteles, lugares, atracciones turísticas y cosas así.

Por supuesto, él no se iría sin ella, así que ella se había ido, a la vez, por unos meses con él.

Tenía correos electrónicos todo el tiempo que me mantenían al día de dónde estaba, y toda la diversión que estaba teniendo.

Una ovación estalló a mi alrededor, así que me volteé en la dirección de la puerta para ver a Terry entrar. Sonreí alegremente, mi corazón adolorido de amor por él y la cosita que tenía en sus brazos.

—¡Mamá-mamá-mamá-mamá-mamá! —gorjeó ella, tendiendo sus brazos regordetes por mí.

Sonreí y la tomé en mis brazos, sonriendo. Mi bebé.

Ella era tan hermosa. Tenía los ojos azules de Terry, pero su pelo era de un rubio oscuro como el mío. Era increíble y era el mismo centro de mi mundo. Yo haría cualquier cosa por mi niñita, absolutamente todo. Incluso quedarme con ella prácticamente toda la noche porque tenía tos y ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de quejarme.

—Hola ahí, hermosa —susurré, acariciándole el pelo suelto.

Ella había ido a dormir también, por eso me fui a tomar una siesta rápida, porque habíamos pasado toda la noche despiertas y cuando la puse a dormir, me fui también antes de que todos llegaran.

Sofía no fue planeada; ella fue un accidente completo, pero fue el mejor maldito accidente que me había ocurrido.

Estaba cumpliendo un año hoy y según la tradición White, estábamos almorzando aquí, en nuestra casa. Claro, ya no éramos más exactamente los White, Terry y yo nos habíamos casado mucho tiempo antes de que Sofía naciera, pero la tradición todavía se mantenía.

Terry se acercó a mi lado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor mío y besando el lado de mi cabeza mientras Sofía enterraba su cara en mi pelo, sus bracitos regordetes envueltos alrededor de mi cuello mientras la gente comenzaba a cantarle feliz cumpleaños.

Sonreí y besé la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando hoy, era demasiado joven, pero eso no detendría a los adultos —y a Logan— de comer tanto postre como fuera posible en su honor.

La acomodé en su silla mientras mamá y Eleonor empezaban a quitarle las cubiertas a todos los postres en la encimera, repartiendo tazones y cucharas para todos.

Todo el mundo había traído algo con ellos para que Terry y yo no tuviéramos que hacer todo. Vi un pastel ligeramente quemado que estaba desequilibrado y decorado con pegatinas comestibles de Generator Rex; el glaseado tenía un par de huellas dactilares en donde ellos habían empezado ya a comerlo.

Le sonreí a Logan mientras Terry lo levantaba sobre un taburete en el mostrador y le pasaba una taza.

—¿Le hiciste un pastel de cumpleaños a Sofía? —le pregunté, sonriéndole con gratitud. Él era un niño tan dulce.

Albert se rió tímidamente. —Sí lo hicimos, pero no teníamos suficiente azúcar como la receta decía, así que no sé cómo sabrá. Aunque el glaseado está bueno —indicó él, pasando su dedo por la parte superior consiguiendo otro poco en el dedo y comiéndola.

Logan jadeó, empujando la mano de Albert lejos de la tarta cuando fue a buscar otra probada.

—¡Papá, deja de tocar mi pastel, le dejarás huellas! —lo regañó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Albert sólo rió más fuerte y consiguió otra muestra, frotándola sobre la punta de la nariz de su hijo, sacándole la lengua. Ellos eran siempre así, estaban bien adaptados.

—¡En este momento, voy por tres años en fila! —dijo Terry, sonriendo con orgullo mientras sonreía en dirección a mi padre.

Este concurso se volvía más feroz cada año. Terry había asumido el liderazgo. Él y Anthony eran los únicos que realmente tenían una oportunidad. Terry sufriría por ello toda la tarde, sin embargo, estaría tumbado en el sofá gimiendo y quejándose de ello, pero eso no lo detuvo de comer más en los siguientes cumpleaños de los White.

Anthony resopló con disgusto. —En tus sueños, chico-nerd.

Albert se rió y chocó los cinco con Logan. —Estamos trabajando como un equipo este año —declaró Albert, sonriendo con confianza.

Mi padre decidió meter su cuchara en el mismo momento en que Richard lo hizo.

—No hay posibilidad, la edad gana este año —trinó Richard, palmeando su estómago al mismo tiempo que papá decía:

—¡No tenéis nada que hacer, no he comido en dos días!

Levanté las manos para silenciarlos a todos.

—Chicos, chicos, sólo dejad la charla basura. Todos parecéis haber olvidado algo —dije. Todos me miraron con curiosidad.

Sonreí y deslicé mis manos hacia mi vientre hinchado.

—Tengo seis meses de embarazo y estoy comiendo por dos. ¡Les voy a patear el culo este año!

**NOTAS.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por colocar la historia en alerta y/o favorito, Lucyluz, Rose Grandchester, ladi roxi, mixie07, clauseri,, Mon Felton, nekito01, sweetpea81572, Consti Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, prisiterry, Scarlette Valmont, dulcecandyg, litzie171209, .lemd, comoaguaparachocolate, Darling eveling, CONNY DE G, Rossy Jimenez, MikaelaGrandchester, LIZ GARCIA, marielos81 y Elena Grandchester Andrew.**

**Ivonne Saldaa.. Hola, lamento mucho no haber publicado temprano, para que leyeras antes de irte, pero aquí está el final, gracias por todo.**

**Vero.. al contrario gracias a ustedes por el apoyo, ya que de lo contrario no tendría importancia adaptarla, espero que el final te guste tanto como a mí. Gracias amiga yo igual espero me vaya bien en la obra jajaja.**

**Laura Grandchester.. que bueno que la disfrutaste, yo igual lo hice al compartirla, espero tu comentario del epílogo, saludos.**

**Liz Garcia.. siento que apenas te hayas enterado que es el final, ojala que el epílogo no te decepcione.**

**Ely.. siii después de todo serán una pareja bien hecha jijiji, no estés triste, espero que la siguiente adaptación te guste.**

**Rose Grandchester.. de nada, espero que la hayas pasado genial, amiga te comento que el epílogo también es de la historia, yo no lo realice. Espero que la siguiente historia sea de tu agrado.**

**Faty.. de nada! Me da gusto saber que te agrado la historia.**

**Irene.. jajajja me imagino que todas quisiéramos lo mismo, aunque fuera un poquito parecido jajaja, espero te guste el epílogo.**

**Alix.. noooo, no te parezcas a Eliza por favor jajaja, oh sí en verdad Albert salvó de muchas a estos dos. Espero te haya gustado el epílogo.**

**Maria de Jesus LH.. Nooo, de nada a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, espero el epílogo te guste y también la siguiente historia.**

**Liz carter. Te comprendo amiga, cada vez lo amo mas; tu y yo sabemos que es mío pero bueno jajajaj.**

**Mel cruz.. hola gracias por escribir, lo mas seguro es que sea el lunes, si puedo antes lo haré pero no lo sé.**

**Alexa C. que bien que te gustó, ojala que el epílogo también. Espero que la siguiente historia no te decepcione, espero tus comentarios, gracias por tooooodo tu apoyo, y no hay nada que agradecer todo lo contrario.**

**Cooaguaparachocolate.. ya somos dos, yo también quisiera estar en su lugar jajaja, que tal el epílogo?**

**Normis rosas.. de nada a ti por dejar tus comentarios, espero el epílogo te guste.**

**Dalia.. pues no lo mataron, pero falto poco jajajaja, espero que el epílogo te agrade. Un abrazo para ti también, espero no defraudarte con la siguiente.**

**Hola chicas buenas tardes, pues aquí tienen el final de finales de está linda historia, agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que me han brindado, me alegra saber que durante casi un mes han estado aquí esperando la actualización. Espero en verdad que la siguiente historia sea de su agrado. Lamento no haber publicado temprano pero lleve a mi nena al dr. ustedes disculpen. Que tengan un gran ombligo de semana, si Dios lo permite nos leemos el próximo lunes vale DLB.**


End file.
